Voix
by Relo
Summary: I can see many paths for you. Perhaps, a human living a normal day to day life. Maybe a boy who is being used as a tool for a society which does not care for him. And then I see a natural born child with a latent ability to never stop his powers from growing. You are like me in a way. Child, you will be the biggest stepping stone for peace. Let us go home. IchigoXBambi
1. Chapter 1

Yes I actually plan to finish this one. Hopefully it will be as popular as my other Bleach one, even if that one was cringy and looked like garbage.

Beta'd by amazinglion29

* * *

It was just a regular day. He had woken up early just like any other day. He scuffled with his family during breakfast and headed out towards his Karate class. Not even his childhood friend could get him this day. He was finally starting to get better and better at it. The session had ended and he returned home.

She wanted to go on a walk with him the moment the two returned home. She did not want to awake her other children, as they rarely slept during the day. He agreed and changed into a heavier style of clothing. Winter was approaching, so a jacket was always required to leave.

The two had an enjoyable walk all around the outskirts of town. They even trailed the nearby rural woodlands which led to the farmlands outside of the city. He had been wandering off into his own direction but she didn't seem to mind.

It had caught his attention, and the day had shifted from great to unreal.

He was scared, lonely, and worried. Never before has he experienced such a troubling nightmare as bad as this one. His eyes were tightly closed and his face was buried deep into the ground. His arms shielded his head as tears strolled down into his face. Words were not to be said, this was a true hell which had his heart beating at a tremendous rate. He could hear the cries of his mother constantly whispering his name, telling him it will be okay. He had never heard the words "it will be okay" as many times as he did now.

It was his mother, who lay on top of him. She protected him from this large, carnivorous creature. Never before has he seen such a beast, not even in the few scary movies he had watched.

It all felt too real, but it was confusing.

He was only 8 years old.

It took a long time for the yelling had stopped from both sides. He just wanted it to be quiet.

It wasn't his fault. Ichigo just thought someone was going to fall into the river. It was only natural that he had wished to help the young girl. Who would have thought that it was a trap? That what he had been trying to do would end up being a murderous illusion. The moment Ichigo had arrived his mother had been yelling, as even she knew about the oblivious trap.

Masaki tried to escape, but it was a strong a Hollow. Much stronger than originally anticipated. She had believed that nothing could come against her since she longer possessed any attractive reiryoku. The mother had lost all of her powers long ago but was still able to preserve her life. And it was here in the middle of the day, that she believed her end had come. She only prayed that her body would be the last shield she would need to keep her beloved son alive. Death had always been on her mind and it always her children who she made sure would make it out.

But it was a new presence which had alarmed her further.

She still was still alive when the Hollow made a agonizing scream. Its body had disappeared but the danger grew even larger. She knew what had appeared above her, but refused to turn around. It was too difficult to comprehend or believe.

"To think such a device had been able to block your blood from being tracked... you have promise. Yet, something must have happened to you."

Masaki Kurosaki kept her son hidden but slowly turned her head around. Every Quincy in its existence knew what type of man was above her. "Your life will benefit me...as you no longer seem to care about being a Quincy, I will gladly take more than whatever power you may possess." She froze and watched as a yellow light lifted her into the air. The orange-haired woman was paralyzed as she could literally feel the light consuming her life energy and transferring it to the man. This power had been used on her before, but somehow she was able to survive it.

The body collapsed onto the ground in the same place it had been risen from.

Yhwach stood for a moment as the body of his life-less victim fell onto the grass. The man had a irritation for Quincy who lost their powers or even refused to fight. But the strangest thing is how Masaki is a pure-Quincy who was about to die from a simple Hollow. However, his eyes soon lowered as something had been moving the body from beneath. The Quincy King lifted the body through reishi and stood in confusion. A small orange haired boy had his eyes shut and pretended to be idle but couldn't stop the shaking of fear.

"Gemischt..." he uttered with distaste. It only took a glance for him to tell what type of person was before him. That was the power of the original Quincy. Being able to determine who was truly a real, or a mixed-breed which was disgusting in his eyes.

Yhwach descended down and removed the body from the area.

"Child, open your eyes." The demand was absolute.

Little Ichigo could not entirely comprehend what was happening before him. He already knows his mother is unconscious, but this could fit another nightmare setting. The child finally opened his eyes and was relieved to know that there was still light outside. The man who was looking down upon him wasn't nearly as terrifying as the beast he had seen earlier. But there was something off with this man. His had multiple pupils in his eyes which seemed to be looking in every direction.

"You're spirit is unique… and you're reiryaku was already being revealed. That is how you we were able to see that Hollow."

The child was struggling to breathe, as if a massive amount of pressure was crushing his chest. "Mo...mons..ter..." he mumbled. The man assume he was referring to the beast which had nearly scared him to death.

"That 'monster' is dead, as the same for the person who lies behind you." Yhwach kept his eyes locked onto the child's soul. The King was a very curious individual. He had always been interested in seeing into people.

 _'Your future...I can see it...but you have so many options. So many paths, I have never seen another person with this many. I see a man with a regular life, a powerful tools used by others...or a leader. Perhaps, coming here was far better than I had anticipated.'_

The boy couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the massive amounts of blood which streamed down the small hill. He looked at his hands and even saw some stained onto him. Although relieved that the Hollow is dead, his mind is too fragile to comprehend such a close death. The word 'death', isn't even that fairly known in his mind. As death had never occurred to him in his small life. His mother was gone, and he didn't know how to handle it. Fear had overcome his normal sense of emotion and reason. He was just too young see the reality in what had been going on. Things were going smoothly just a few moments ago, and now the complete opposite had just erased everything.

"You cannot give your powers, but you have a sense of uniqueness. You aren't designated to be with one. You have promise and strong latent ability, just like me. I can see you becoming the biggest enemy, or the biggest ally I have ever come to known. Do not let this death decide how you determine your life. For, this death will only make you stronger. But as unfortunate to you as it is, this came too early in your young life. I shall remove this time from you, and in a later stage, I will use it to my own advantage to make you a stronger person."

"My son, do you understand what I am saying?" he asked.

Juhabach has met non-experienced children before. Yet, this one was too...accustomed to a different style of life to even know what he truly is. "You are special. And you are too valuable to be left here. Come...you will no longer be afraid of such creatures."

White light consumed Ichigo's vision and he fell back onto to the grass. His eyes flutter open and he looks at Yhwach one last time.

"We must leave before _they_ soon detect my power. I've overstayed my welcome, but I've seen what you are, and you will be a major stepping stone for peace."

"What is your name?"

"Ichigo..." he mumbled. Even if the man was a stranger, Ichigo had felt as if he has seen him before. He didn't get the feeling of worry, but rather comfort. Everything around him was disappearing before his eyes. Ichigo can no longer even remember where he is at. His mind has been focused to one thing, and that was the words which this man had given him just moments ago.

"We will be going home, Ichigo. Live in the landscape and you will see it for yourself. Connect with others, as I will not always be at your side."

* * *

The grass felt the same. Brown eyes shoot open but soon were forced back closed as a bright light had blinded the child. He stands back up and looks in his surroundings. The place was similar to where he was just prior to waking up. A small patch of field surrounded by woodlands. However this time, there was no river or body nearby.

Ichigo continued to walk through the dense. He was lost and confused, the man who he had met just before this was no longer with him. He said something among the lines of coming to see him when he was ready. This helped Ichigo come to develop his own style when he is older. Yhwach was convinced the child could produce his own results without failure. The Emperor needed much rest as leaving his world only caused pain and loss of power. However, sometimes it was essential to leave in order to seek out a better selection for new blood in his ranks. Yhwach now believed he had spent his time wisely in that particular part of the world as he stole the lives of _two_ Quincy that day in order to extend and support his own.

The child had been in woods before, but usually accompanied by his now deceased mother. The thought of that was no longer on his mind because of it no longer being recalled in his memories. Yhwach had been sure to clear out the trauma from this early on, as if he did not, Ichigo would develop a certain fear for confronting things on his own.

The Quincy King only wished best for his race, even if it meant sacrificing them for his own goals. He took the term "all for one, and one for all" into another direction. Juhabach has raised children his entire life, as he believed they were all his children since they all carried his own blood. He never once considered it kidnapping, or extortion of power, as all Quincy were his own.

Their power was his, their lives were his, and there servitude into fighting for his goals was the ultimate belief he had possessed.

Ichigo stood behind a tree and scoured the area around him before locking onto a figure that was oddly punching and kicking multiple trees in the forest. The figure looked particularly furious and outright uncontrollable. He had fluffy red hair and green eyes. His attire consisted of sleeve-less dark blue shirt with green pants and black boots.

"Heilig Pfeil! He yelled. Arrows slammed into the trees, causing them to fall down one by one. He leaped around, kicking and punching them until they collapsed. The boy was around 14 years old, and despite his age, looked well experienced and strong. The focus was drifting in and out, as if something was constantly bugging him.

 _'How can he just do that?'_

 _'How can after everything he can just walk a away with no sign of anything ever fucking happening!'_

 _'I'll fucking get him. I'll fucking get the both of them!'_

 _'Why Jugo?'_

 _'That was our family, and you betrayed them!'_

 _'How can you be such a coward!?'_

 _'That was your chance! Your only chance to slit his throat!'_

 _'We've been together forever! How can you betray me like that...'_

 _'My weak friend who I would've protected from that monster!'_

 _'How long has it been? How long has it been since you left, leaving me for dead back there? I still haven't gotten over it. And I never will. For as long as I live I will remember you and him! I will never forget.'_

The thoughts off Bazz-B had never left his mind. The most humiliating day of his life will always be scarred into his fighting spirit as a reminder to always remember. To continue on with his original goal, and to never succumb to the blindness of false loyalty with power. The boy had just gotten done smashing a few trees and firing a few more arrows. The tumble of them was too boring at this point. He had been trying to use advanced techniques but not many targets to actually use them. The red-haired child notices something off about when a sudden tree collapses. It revealed a younger kid who was watching Bazz. The kid had fuzzy orange hair like his and was wearing a large subtle white coat. He just stared at him like a maniac, it was out of the ordinary.

 _'The fuck? How long was here there?'_

"Get the hell out of here kid! If you die because of some fuckin' tree I'll be in deep shit!"

…

"...How'd you do that!?" proclaimed the child with a fascinated expression on his face.

Bazz scoffed, "Kid...f off, alright? I'm trying to work on something."

"...What are you trying to do?"

"I was going to kill someone...BUT THEN THE ASSHOLE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME LEFT ME FOR HIS SIDE!" Ichigo nearly flinched due to the change of tone. He's never really heard someone yell so loudly about something he has no understanding of. "The guy is a fucking monster, and we knew it! Yet, the...!" he couldn't finish his sentence. Bazz knew he was going crazy the moment he realized he was yelling his problems at someone who was around half his age.

"…Monsters…." proclaimed the smaller child. He could recall seeing something along the lines of a described, "monster" but the remembrance could not click.

"Yea, well no shit. No one likes monsters. How the hell did you even get in that forest? Not many people make it fucking bad alive from there."

"Yha...ch..."

Ichigo had only heard the name once. And it was such a strange name that its pronunciation wasn't entirely there.

"Was that English I just heard?"

"His name was...Yhwach...he said this was home..." he mumbled.

Bazz eyes jumped wide, "Bach!? He's still around? I haven't heard anything of that fucker in years! Where was he? I'll beat his ass!"

"I don't know...he said he'd come see me when I was ready." Bazz spat in annoyance. This kid didn't really seem to be all too bright in his eyes. He even looked too innocent to be an actual Quincy. But this part of the world is only fit for such type of people. He turned his head around and began walking towards a small dirt road. Ichigo didn't have anyone else, so it was only natural that he followed him. His age also made Ichigo feel a bit safer. The other Quincy wasn't exactly relatable in age compared to the orange-haired child.

"Can I come with you?"

The question surprised him. Sure, being alone wasn't fun, especially to what had happened with his past partner. But being around He stared into his the innocent eyes and sighed. "No way kid. You're too...fruity. But I guess that's just a common thing around here..." he trailed off and began the thought of having another subordinate at his side. It did make things a lot easier and a lot less lonely. Even if his goal was to kill, it was always fun to get into troubling situations with a comrade.

"...Fine. But let me lay some ground rules."

Ichigos eyes lit up and eagerly smiled.

"First rule...NO BETRAYING THE LEADER! I don't care what happens, but being a traitor is unforgivable and punishable by death!"

He nodded.

"Second rule...don't be a fucking drag! Keep up with me in strength and we won't have a problem, got it!?"

He nodded again.

"I don't really like rules so that's all that really matters. They call me King Bazz. But since you're my first _real_ subordinate, you can just call me Bazz! Got it!?"

He nodded once more.

"Well, what's your name boy speak!?"

"Ichigo!" he yelled profoundly.

Bazz grinned and fizzled with his hair. "That's what I like to fuckin' hear! No bullshitting. You and I will be at the top Ichigo!"

* * *

It had been a month since Ichigo had been traveling with Bazz-B. The two would often visit small villages and asked for any odd jobs. Hunting was the biggest factor and the two had become proficient had it. The two were rumored to be a "fire duo" as they both had colored hair resembling the intense flames which had once ignited land before them. Despite posing a somewhat threat, they were treated as weaklings by the elders. Even if Bazz would threaten to fight them they would scoff and call in the village guard. Ichigo himself has been eager to learn from Bazz. The older Quincy had showed him how to make an average bow and Ichigo was ecstatic. The bow itself was nothing special. But it was the progress which had been made which surprised Bazz.

The two had become familiar with traversing the huge forests which tended to be thicker than fog itself.

They had been doing this since more animals resided deep within.

"Alright...you see that little shit standing there?" Buzz whispered. Ichigo closed his left eye and nodded. He pull backed the string and aimed lower. The two kept their eyes locked onto an idle deer which was peacefully strolling around a thin river bank. Deer were very cautious animals and kept their distance from anything that breathed. "Deer is like fuckin' gold in this part. Just aim for the neck."

Ichigo blocked out all sound and remained still. He was kneeling and turned his bow into a diagonal formation. Unlike Bazz, Ichigo had a regular styled bow. While the older Quincy wielded a crossbow. And the younger Quincy seemed to be more comfortable firing from a longer distance rather than a more confrontational shot. The arrow was released, and it traveled at high speeds. Unfortunately, the deer had raised its head just as the arrow was approaching. The sound of an oncoming object startled the animal and caused it to suddenly go amok.

"Get that fucker!" Bazz roared. He pulled his crossbow and began shooting multiple holy arrows. The deer rushed through the forest as it no knew its life was in danger. Buzz used his quick speed to try and chase the animal but the forest confused him. He continuously cursed himself as his prey was escaping. Bazz then began running at speeds that were comparable to that of the animals. The red-haired Quincy was too focused on the sight of the deer and failed to see what remained in front of him. The older boy slammed himself into a large branch and collapsed onto the ground.

 _God damn it..._

 _We really needed that..._

Bazz flinched as a massive object whiffed right above his head. The Quincy widened his eyes as the object ripped through the forest, demolishing everything in its path. Trees, bushes, small rocks, nothing stood a chance against it. It had a strange black aura trailing it as it descended further down into the thick woods. The red haired teen rushed up and began running forward. He soon left the woods and entered a plain field.

"Ichigo! What was that!?" he yelled in excitement. Bazz observed the corpse of the deer who had an arrow stuck within its neck. A clean blind shot. "Good fucking shit!"

Ichigo rushed behind his companion and stared in awe. "Wow Bazz!"

"That was all you." he replied.

The orange-haired child flinched in surprise. "Heh? I just got afraid when you yelled and I shot!"

Bazz laughed and grabbed the deer by its back legs. "Who cares, let's go to town with this shit!" Ichigo smiled and grabbed the other. Bazz was a lot stronger than he appeared and pretty much took the entire wait. Otherwise Ichigo wouldn't have been able to move the animal an inch.

* * *

This was no average town. To be more specific, it was a large city with an attracting population and a hub for trade. It was a tight community which kept its values on order and free market. Ichigo was amazed to see a variety of shops which he had peeked his young interests into. They held interesting clothes, weapons and even odd props. Food was the only item which he seemed to lack during their walk through the city. Urban zones were extremely rare and feared upon by the rest of the world. This combination of wealth and people created power. Power on this scale was able to rule all of the rural villages which didn't even come close to standing a chance. However, it didn't just pose a threat to small villages. Many paranoid figures throughout the land had kept wary eyes on it. A symbol of strength is a symbol of fear.

Bazz grinned from the jealous eyes which never left their prey. People felt fear when they left the safe walls from the city which rose to the sky. So gathering supplies outside of the area was seen as valuable merchandise.

This had been a place for children to grow up. There were boys and girls of all ages who were taught how to live in this world. There was schooling, housing, and places for people to live life at the best. But Bazz-B thought it was just a society trying to keep him down. He never liked the rules of following laws and being kind to one another. Growing up fighting was what he was used to. And seeing so many other people his age do the exact opposite made him feel at odds with himself. It was as if many of them were against him in his own way.

"You see all these girls here, Ichigo? There all mine because I'm the King."

Ichigo didn't seem to mind as Bazz gave a perverted grin and awed like a madman. It was dangerous to be so interested in a Quincy girl. For whatever reason, a lot of them tend to be very out of the ordinary compared to human or Shinigami females. Even Hollows have more decency at times. But nothing scared the red-haired Quincy. Not even the tyrannical King led Bazz to shiver in fear.

"But you can have the weird ones."

Ichigo smiled, "Thanks Bazz." he said happily.

The two drag the beast ton open food kiosk and lift the prize onto the counter. The butcher is impressed and offers Bazz a deal in which even he couldn't complain. They split the profits but Bazz of course makes sure to hold onto the money as Ichigo had no idea what to do with it. They had normally lived off the land, but if they were able to score such an impressive catch they would often sell it. Clothes, rich food and shelter is what they mainly spent on. Weapons had no value to them since their own weapons usually eclipsed to hand-made ones.

"Aww, how cute!"

Ichigo turned around and stared at a blank white shirt. He soon stepped back and stared up at figure. She was slim, and around just a few years older than Bazz. She had long black hair and towered over him. But the most noticeable feature which had caught his eyes was not her body or hair length. She had large dark-blue eyes which just lit everything up. The smile on her face added a sense of familiar comfort in which Ichigo hadn't seen in what felt like a long time. Ichigo felt a tug on his shirt and was forced a bit back.

It was the uniform which had caught the attention of Bazz-B. It was a very familiar styled white-military uniform. Compared ones Bazz has seen in the past, it was very basic. "Step back, witch." The red-haired Quincy spat with lowered eyes. _'What a creepy fuck...her aura is hollow-level...'_ he said to himself.

The female Quincy squinted her eyes and darted her attention towards Bazz, "And who the hell do **you** think you are?" she replied in a creepily low tone. The voice startled the younger Quincy into him cursing at her. He stepped back and calmed himself. Violence in the city was not tolerated. Anyone caught starting the altercation would be seen as the aggressor.

He stepped back and let Ichigo have his little moment with the girl. Bazz turned around and started noticing a strange pattern all around the marketplace. _'Wait, they are fucking everywhere...'_ he uttered to himself. His eyes begin wondering around as many white-uniformed figures made an approach all over the city. The city had no ban when it came to certain factions, and Bazz had a pretty accurate guess on whose army this belonged to. The question is why all of them were here. Never before has he seen so many of them in one place. The size was an astonishing shock to him, and the people who weren't a part of it. It had been a long time since an army this large has been present.

But one member had caught his attention. One Quincy male with a feminine styled face changed the entire scenery. Bazz quickly discarded any reasonable thought he previously had. The "man" had been headed towards the exit of the massive town and seemed to be leaving while the rest of his comrades seem to be idle. A ferocious smirk formed on his face. He looked towards Ichigo who seemed to be infatuated with the female solider. Without hesitation, he grabs Ichigo by the shirt and drags him away.

"Bye, bye~!" the girl said. Ichigo waved back and pulled himself from Bazz who was too focused on the figure ahead of them. He didn't bother asking as an answer would only annoy his friend even further. The two eventually left the city and began cautiously following the man who was headed far out into the woods. The red-haired Quincy made absolutely sure not to reveal themselves. He wanted to get as close as possible, without the ability of getting the attention of the other soldiers.

* * *

Bazz and Ichigo crept through the forest like snakes. Not one sound was made during their quick travels as they planned to stalk the man known as Hubert. The Vandenreich Vice-Captain was in no hurry. In fact it feels as if he was expecting something to happen behind him. Bazz checked around the permitted to see if they were being followed into a trap, but no one came. He looked over to Ichigo and did a quick nod. His orange haired friend nodded back and took small steps forward. Hubert was approaching a nearby set up camp. The camp was fairly large, but he was the only one present. White tents along with ashy remains of fire woods.

The camp was placed on the base of a mountain which shielded the sun and created a dark, captive environment which was well hidden behind the trees. Ichigo and Bazz were a fair distance away to ensure that he was alone and was not approaching another regiment of Quincy. The red-haired Quincy smirked and pulled an item from his pocket.

A small coin-shaped disk was tightly gripped into his palm. The 14 year-old appeared from the woods and launched the small item as far as he could. It was so small and insignificant that no one could hear it collapsing and breaking onto the ground. _'You're so fucking dead!'_ Bazz said to himself. Ichigo didn't know how Hubert and his friend knew each other, but could make an obvious assumption to say it wasn't a positive relationship.

Little Ichigo didn't exactly know what Bazz had just done. From the look of his face he seemed to be excited and eccentric. "Pssh...Bazz...what was that?" the younger child ask quietly.

"Ssshhhut the fuck up..." he whispered back. Ichigo rested on one leg and positioned his bow. He was able to purchase some more unique arrows in town despite Bazz protesting.

And then it hit.

Hubert had arrived at the camp and was surprised to see the sudden change of weather. It was normally sunny in this world, but out of nowhere dark clouds filled the sky above them. The atmosphere became cold and the sky turned black. A black rip ringed through the ears of the three Quincy who all widened their eyes in either shock or eagerness. Gillian-Class Hollow erupted through the garganta and descended on towards the ground. Hubert didn't hesitate to draw his sword and begin slicing the weaker class Hollow to nothing.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Bazz had planned to observe and strike when Hubert was occupied. However, they hadn't planned to believe Hubert could fight out the entire mass of the small Hollow army which seemed to never stopped striking.

* _ROAAAAAW*_

The two Quincy flinched in shock as a menacing growl rings in their ears. Ichigo quickly fled backwards but soon tripped on a root which caused him to be knocked off his feet. The Hollow was not a Gillian-Class, it was perhaps a freshly evolved one into a weaker Adjuchas. It had a skull-like mask with portraying sharp teeth and a ferocious grin. They didn't need to hear it in order to know it was filled with hunger.

The menacing claws were slashed downwards towards the defenseless Ichigo who could only put his own arms in an attempt to shield himself. The orange-haired Quincy felt a tug on the back of his shirt and was lifted from his position and thrown far back. He felt liquid portray down his arms and inched in pain. But his eyes locked onto a strange purple liquid which was being mixed with his blood. He could put two together and guess that the Hollow had some strange poisonous power. Bazz pulled up his crossbow and launched multiple arrows into the Hollow who was furious that its meal had been taken. It was able to make one last scream before vanishing into the atmosphere. He saw the liquid Ichigo was observing and lowered his eyes, _'Shit...'_ he said to himself.

"C'mon, let's fuck him up!"

Ichigo nodded and stood back up. The two got back into position and made sure to keep a safer distance. They were taken completely off guard by the Hollow and if it wasn't for Bazz and his quick thinking Ichigo would be dead. Just a mere scratch was able to cause Ichigo to begin shaking. But he knew that it wasn't the time to be complaining. This was his first real battle, and he had been eager to do it right.

Hubert didn't care for such weak beings. He was the Vice-Captain of the Sternritter and had been used to battling the strongest fighters of the Soul Society. The two observed the older man and noticed how strange his power was.

The Vice-Captain never pulled out a bow. He had enjoyed using a sword for his preferred fighting weapon. Too the Quincy name, it was contradictory to use a sword. Especially when they were planning a war with the Shinigami. However, it was not blasphemy. People just had different preference towards fighting. It didn't take long until the military figure was able to deal with the Hollow which had spawned out of the Garganta. He turned towards the forest, "You know, you could have the fight of your weak life if you had just remained in the city. Now, Yhwach isn't here to protect you kid."

Bazz snapped his eyes wide open and forced a smile. He sprung out of the forest with his arms open. "What a coincidence, it's just a shame Yhwach isn't hear to die with you!" The arrogance on both sides was alarming. Sure Hubert had the upper hand, but Bazz has already proven he is not afraid to do the most daring options.

Hubert smirked, "I should've brought that other kid. It would be amusing watching you two kill each other." The blade was drawn and it was pointed towards the younger Quincy.

He charged reishi into his bow, "That kid...you mean...that KID WHO YOU SERVE FOR!?" Bazz roared his comment before leaping towards Hubert and shocking speeds. The Vice-Captain was forced to defend as the red-haired Quincy slammed his bow onto him as if it were a melee weapon. The comments stung into Huberts ego and pissed him off.

A point-blank arrow was shot but the Vandenreich man dashed away. The future Sternritter was alarmed by the speed and quickly flipped his position. He began shooting more arrows but Hubert skillfully dodged them. Bazz was barely able to escape a clean decapitation by just moments flipping his head back. Hubert was fast, and moving back would only be what he wanted. In order to dodge the attack he had to be away from where the blade was striking, rather than simply moving backwards.

"I see...you used that illegal bait to notice some of my abilities. You're not that bad!"

No words were made as concentration was the only thing which was filling the red haired Quincy minds. Just one small mess up and he would be critically injured, or perhaps even worse. Hubert had beyond perfect strikes which was just absurd. The strikes had yet to hit, but it was the amount of speed, force, and time it took to make one. Bazz gushed in pain was Hubert appeared behind him and landed was able to elbow the teenager in the back. He collapsed to the ground but grabbed his hand-gun styled bow and shot multiple arrows as the Vice-Captain designed towards him.

"Aaaah!"

He yelled in agony as Hubert's sword had ripped right through his left leg. It had gone deep into the ground and was fixated on being jammed into the Quincy. But Bazz smirked and using his right hand grabbed the sword as the Vice-Captain tried pulling it back. "You fucking idiot!" Bazz roared. Hubert kicked the boy in the stomach and kept urging his sword to pull out from his leg. Using his left hand, Bazz shocked by pointing his finger in a gun-like fashion right at the kneecap as an oncoming kick was approaching.

There was no name for the technique, but a small gust of reishi was shot from the tip of his finger directly into Huberts kneecap. "Motherfucker!" the Sternritter yelled. Soon he too, had collapsed onto one knee from the intensive pressure and pain. _'What the fuck was that!? I destroyed his bow!'_ The internal screams caused the man to loosen his sense.

"NOW!"

Almost instantaneously a large blue arrow coated with a black aura was shot from the dense woods. Hubert turned to his side and widened his eyes. He tried gripping his blade but cursed as Bazz had refused to release his grip. Standing was not an option either, as his kneecap had been ruptured. The Vice-Captain closed his eyes and raised his reiatsu levels to the fullest.

 _Bounce_

Hubert would have almost smiled if this hadn't been so humiliating for him. He watched as Ichigo was peeking out of the forest with his eyes widened in shock and confusion. He looked down at Bazz and noticed the same thing. Using one of his legs, the older Quincy lifted himself up and faced Ichigo. The orange-haired Quincy was frozen in fear. He tried shooting arrows but to no avail. Everything he shot simply bounced off of Hubert as if it was nothing.

"His Majesty gave me powers...and now he says one day they will be given to that weak-ass fucking kid! This is my power, I earned it! The 'Balance' is my creation! His Majesty has no right to take it from me!"

"You two have had good fortune recently, yes? Well, I fucking haven't. I guess this is compensation...to not die to children!"

Ichigo watched as the man loomed above him. Time had appeared still for him, and his body began to shake. Hubert never went to collect the blade. Instead, he had simply formed another one and pointed it at Ichigo. Little Ichigo did not even hear a word, all he could make out from what was happening was the large amounts of liquid which had shot out of his chest. The thought of this happening triggered many pain flashbacks, this fear of dying. This fear of being attacked by another creature deemed a "monster".

He didn't want to die by a monster. In fact, he had only agreed to actually kill creatures with the thought of them being harmful. Ichigo never wanted to relive that memory which his own mind had fuzzed out in order to block trauma. He never saw killing animals or killing people as bad, as Bazz had convinced him of the positive and requirements they needed to take in order to prepare themselves for the future. He hadn't complained, as remembering the first time he was in a position like this always filled back into his mind. Even if the memory itself had been re-worked by his own mind, or a foreign action.

But he would them.

He could always show them.

The monster, that is.

* * *

So, before anything. I understand the timeline in this seems to be extremely fucked up. It's confusing as Bazz is like 1000 years old but looks 14. Did they just sit at Silbern for a whole damn millennium?

Anyways, I plan to do like an arc-segment. Right now he with Bazz and will eventually meets others and of course progress onto the story. Anyways I really want this to be a accurate on the personalities of the Quincy. As my other bleach one was VERY OOC. I didn't like that and hope to do a better job. Ichigo will still be the same. A bit less annoying in a good way. I don't want to rush this. I feel like this could be something great, or just shit like my other stories who knows. I don't want to read this again and cringe like someone said, who I agreed with. Anyways, there will not be any OC characters or any crazy AU changes. This is just Ichigo growing up with Quincy rather than humans, and then Shinigami. So I guess the humans won't play a big part but I can make sure they are mentioned, especially Tatsuki.

Beta'd by amazinglion29.

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta'd by amazinglion**

It had been early in the morning on this cloudy day. Brown eyes slowly opened and were appalled to see the blisteringly blind light. They then stare deeply through the window into the outside barren world, which was simply void of nothing but ice and snow. It was never truly warm or sunny in this type of world. The only light that could be created was powered by the world's creator, and even with that it wasn't enough, so clouds helped distribute enough light during the day. It was a beautiful sight and nothing else seems to capture these eyes in such a magnificent view.

Well, there was one another thing.

After a few moments he sits up and stretches his arms out. Getting up was never fun, but today he felt no other choice. The sensation of being in a comfortable bed was the best comfort one could feel in the morning, and it was just asking for you to stay. A nudge caused him to look down. A patch of wild black hair covered the majority of the large bed while he was stuck up on the end. The black haired belonged to a figure that was sleeping soundly and did not seem to want to be disturbed.

The previous night had been a melting pot of mixed actions. It would take far too long to get into the various events that had occurred.

A smile was happily placed onto his face.

He ran his hands through his orange hair and sighed. Getting up right now would be dangerous, but today was the day where he would be forced to work on himself. Normally, he would be busy doing tasks with others and forced to slow his own progression in the sake of continuing the wishes of his higher ups. He silently arose from the bed, carefully not waking up the person who resided with him the previous night. It didn't take long for Ichigo to take a quick shower and get dressed as he is used to getting up quickly.

The door was cautiously creaked opened. Luckily it did not make such an annoying sound as he closed. He looked back one last time to ensure his walk-out was unnoticed. The life was almost out of him as he thought he saw the person slowly open her own brown eyes. Ichigo waited for a few minutes, just to see if his eyes were seeing things correctly. Eventually he took the risk and silently closed the door.

He walked through the fortress of Silbern as quickly as he could. Just the smallest sound could trigger one person to come and give there inconvenience which would slow the routine down. He never had interest in talking to anyone during the morning, for it was just how he was. Being alone and fixing his own issues is essential to him, that's the belief he has always been holding in his mind during his entire time here. It has been a long time, but time to him had no concern as it was going to go by anyways. The fortress had the same type of deigns everywhere, so getting lost was nothing new, but if he kept going, he would eventually find his way out.

Then again, there was his power he could use to leave. His power had grown to beyond his own expectations and he felt as if he was only beginning his transition into something special. While he never believed he was somehow unique, the power itself was very useful.

The Quincy King himself has given this compliment many times, and because of his own self-doubt, he scoffed it off. He had done much to prove himself as a capable fighter and reliable member of the Empire. He was perhaps a "favorite," that is, if Yhwach actually had any.

He was tall, around 187 centimeters. He also had above-average length orange hair. He stood out even for a member of the Vandenreich. The Quincy was wearing an average white uniform with a calf-length trench coat. It was tied to his waste by a white belt and wore a black long sleeve t-shirt underneath. This had been his own preferred outfit, even if some thought it was a bit old-fashioned. Black was also not a common color mixed in with the Quincy attire, as it represented the one thing all Quincy despise. However, this person was just that special.

Finally he had realized that the path forward was going to get him to his destination when a voice rose up behind him.

"You seem to be getting out a lot."

The voiced had stopped Ichigo in his steps. The irritation from hearing such a comment was enough to already put him in an annoyed mood. He looked over his shoulder and kept lowered eyes at the person who scoffed at him. He had practically the same attire as Ichigo himself, except this person had shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yeah...I have things to do. Is it necessary to harass me every time I leave?" The attitude which was given was daring. "Your job is no longer to watch over me. But it must be such a hard habit to break."

"I find your lack of openness disturbing. You used to be eager to report to everyone."

"And you use to be eager for me to succeed."

A moment of silence ran through the hallway. Tension began to rise as both start raising their power levels in hopes the other would just drop the entire scenario. Ichigo was not one to back down in these situations. He had learned many times that appeasement in this army cannot be an option, for appeasement only showed weakness in him. Blood, sweat, and strength had been the three ingredients which got him to where he was right now. A powerful title had been rewarded to him, and he could not have been happier.

He was a Sternritter.

This was the most elite unit ever formed in the history of the Quincy race. The power scaled so great it rivaled the strongest enemies in the world. He had not just obtained this rank through mercy. The commitment he gave into himself and his role in the Empire never ceased to amaze the King, and he had always been noticed for it. People respected him, feared him, or always believed that they could beat him, even if they never decided to challenge Ichigo.

This had been his life for quite some time, and he had grown up like this and never really questioned much of it. He had created certain bonds with certain people and had been committed to keeping those bonds. It was the only thing that kept him pushing. He respected the Emperor but never really was fanatical about it. Blind loyalty had never been one of his attributes, and, strangely, this made him even more appreciated. Once he had gathered his own strength, he stopped admiring others and focused on his own goals. Yet, not everyone saw this as a "product for the Vandenreich" as the words were described.

"If you're going to say something, just say it." Ichigo sharply demanded, but his fellow Sternritter kept silent. He was never known to provoke arguments, but always was cautious when it came to people. Passive aggressiveness was a strong trait in this man, and not many people enjoyed taking the attitude.

"I know that you are scared of me...Jugo."

Sternritter 'B' raised an eyebrow.

"You're scared to fight me...you're scared that I'm going to annihilate you!"

The green-eyed man widened his eyes as a black hand was placed over his shoulder. He darted his body in the opposite direction and staggered in pain as a hand grabbed his throat and launched him into the air. It wasn't long before the Captain of the Sternritter was seen being slammed through the thick walls of Silbern. The sound was roared through the fortress, and anyone who actually cared enough was eagerly awoken and was curious to see what was going on.

He just wanted some of his own alone time.

...

* * *

It was inconceivable. Truly, it was a thought that could never have reached his mind. He stood in the shadow of a large tree and kept his eyes locked onto the ground. His eyes had been dried from the constant watering and smoke huffed out from his mouth. It was able to heat his body from the long nights of waiting outside. He never spoke or reacted outside from his normal self. Isshin Kurosaki could only wonder in mass confusion as he tried to comprehend what had actually happened. Regret is what consumes him at most nights.

The Shinigami never brought his children to this place. They were far too young to comprehend what the loss of life truly feels like, and he does not look forward to the day where he will have to explain to them what had occurred. However, it will be good for him to have some family closure. He has lost plenty of friends and family during his long life as a Shinigami, but having lost not just your wife, but your first child as well left a permanent scar on his soul. Isshin no longer had his powers and was foolish to believe his family was safe from the many enemies of the afterlife.

He crushed the cigarette and placed it into his pocket. The man sat on one knee and placed his hands on the two gravestones which left their mark. As a fighter, he never believed that death could come to him in a way that wasn't battle, but he lost everything. Sacrifice was what led him up to this point in life. Giving up his powers and being expelled is how everything was able to come into play.

Now he truly felt the despair of weakness in himself.

If Soul Society came right now, he and the rest of his family would be dead.

A hand was placed upon his shoulder. He looked up and frowned at the sorrow glare that his friend gives him. His friend looked middle-aged, was wearing a suit, and had grey hair.

"Kanae was never attacked. I don't know what happened, but I think it is something related to Masaki."

Ryuken Ishida was just as devastated as Isshin was and still is when their wives had both mysteriously died at similar times. His wife's death led the man to become restless, and he even refused to bury her at first, knowing full well the details of her death still had not yet been discovered. The man was a doctor and been accustomed to dealing with the human body, but not knowing how his wife died drove to him near-insanity. It was his quiet, shy nature which drove those around him to no longer wish to seek out and come together with the Quincy.

"She was with Uryu when it happened...all he remembers is that she collapsed and didn't get up," he man added. Kurosaki Isshin and his wife did not have many allies when they had gotten married. It was forbidden in Soul Society, and the Quincy practically shunned Masaki away from them. She was originally supposed to marry Ryuken, but had never thought so.

They had grown all together, even went to each other's weddings. They practically did everything together and even had planned for their kids to meet. But events had occurred and the four friends drifted off into their own lives. Now the sudden deaths have brought the two friends closer than ever.

"But him...why him? He didn't even have reiryoku for it to get to him..."

Isshin trailed on about the death of his son. It was obvious to see how Masaki was killed. A Hollow had entered the city long ago and had been preying on innocent people who were attracted to the bait. No previous Shinigami had noticed the Hollow as it was able to disguise itself and avoid easy detection. The ex-Shinigami never once thought about fighting Hollows ever since he had entered normal-human life. That was no longer his job in life. Isshin trusted Soul Society to send a protective numbers of regular Shinigami to deal with the Hollows but it was clear they were too busy to really care about the Humans in the real world.

He could only wonder what the current Shinigami of the city was doing. It's not like the job is somehow confusing. All they do for full-time work is fight the Hollows who terrorize the city, and he couldn't hold a grudge against them. Isshin know what is like to guard a city from threats, and he knew how difficult it is to control everything when multiple targets attack at once. The experience was held first hand for him when he was still a shinigami.

Even if that Hollow was somewhat of an extraordinary phenomenon, Ichigo should have been spared.

"They couldn't find a body. They couldn't even trace the reiatsu from going into Hueco Mundo. He just...vanished."

The words had shocked Ryuken. Masaki was assaulted and killed by this Hollow, and her body was still recognizable to the point to see what had actually killed her. However, her child seemed to either have been consumed, or had actually vanished into thin air from this exact point, and that never made any sense to the people whose job it was to watch over the Human world. If the boy had ran, then he should have been eventually found by travelers or radar. Ichigo would never leave his mom on the ground in pain, even if she had instructed him to run and to not stop.

Isshin tried doing his own investigation as the police would never have found anything. They concluded she was attacked by a black bear, and that the child was taken with the bear. It would explain why it came out of the nearby woods. However, they could never explain the "entire" disappearance of the child. Isshin was an expert on Hollows, and the fact that they would take Ichigo as a whole and not Masaki does not make sense to his own knowledge.

"I want them back," Isshin declared.

"It won't be easy..." his friend replied. Ryuken knew what type of Shinigami his friend was. Surely he is not one to be underestimated or mistaken for someone of a lesser capability. Even the Quincy knew back from when he was just a teenager that a Captain was fearsome.

"Are you going to help me or not?" the ex-Captain shot back.

"Fine... but I don't know how. We'll have to talk to...him."

Isshin laughed, "What!? What's so bad about him!?"

Ryuken sighed, "He just...gives me a headache."

...

* * *

The candy shop in its magnificent glory stands before them. The lights were on and the city was alive. They stood there and knocked on the door and stared at each other. Isshin smirked, "What? This place is great!" he said with an optimistic smile. Ryuken sighed and impatiently hit on the door a few more times. The two chatted some more as the continued to wait, quickly getting impatient.

Isshin suddenly then rammed his foot into the door, causing one last massive sound to rupture through the building.

The door was then swiftly opened. "Oh-hoh, what a pleasant surprise, how long have you been out here? Should have just knocked!"

The two walked in with irritated expressions. "Isshin-san, Ishida-san, how are you two?" Urahara Kisuke asked as he closed the door behind them. The two were a bit surprised to have been asked that question. It's not as if they knew many people who were aware of their situation. They did not answer, but Urahara knew asking in such a way was wrong and should have revised the question.

"I see you're both holding up..."

The two nodded and took a walk around the shop. Ryuken was always curious about the Shinigami. He never got the whole brief on who he was, or why he was no longer in Soul Society, but he had trusted the man. By saving Masaki, there was no other choice but to thank him. The two had briefly worked together beyond that, and if and when they did meet, it was always with Isshin as he was the friend of Urahara.

Isshin hadn't seen Urahara since before the incident. He was nothing but a legend, a man who was tried for the crimes against Soul Society and was banished. However, he was able to escape before his powers would be stripped from him. The black haired man knew for the rest of his life he would need to depend on Urahara, and now he was here to try and end that reliance.

"I assume you know what I am here," he finally replied.

Urahara sighed, "I can see it. But...I don't know. Central 46 had your Hakusui sealed up and destroyed. Normal Shinigami would've had their powers forever ruined by this. Under ordinary circumstances, a Shinigami with his Hakusui pierced could never become a Shinigami again. But luckily, you were able to meet Masaki before this happened."

Ryuken intervened, "You Shinigami and your aggressive laws. Isshin is a Soul, it's not as if his reiatsu has completely left from him. He can still see Hollows."

The ex-captain smirked. "Yes, but when I bound Masaki and Isshins soul, the transition turned Isshin into a half-human hybrid. Follow me," he ordered.

The two shrugged and followed the captain down towards a center mat. The shop owner removed the mat, which revealed a long ladder that descended deep down below the shop. After rushing down to the area all three arrived in the infamous underground room. It was no average room, for this was an enormous training ground which took, surprisingly, only one day and night using Soul Society technology to be built. The two had never been in the depths of the shop and were stunned to see such a massive area underneath it. "Mine is bigger," Ishida declared. The two raised eyebrows at his random statement and gave him strange expressions. He sighed and hung his head down in embarrassment. "My... underground arena..." he mumbled. The other two males ignored the comment and went back to discussing how Isshin's soul could work.

"If you are half-human...then it could be possible you possess the Chain of Fate."

The Chain of Fate was a binding between souls and the human body. Isshin was no longer a pure Soul which became a Shinigami. He had lost his powers, and sacrificed half of his soul to become a human. This was done to save Masaki, who sacrificed her half to appease the Hollow which had infected her own soul.

"Now, this is very dang-"

"Okay let's just do this already," Isshin interupted, his eye twitching. Urahara smiled at the interruption, He was wondering when the father of three would discard the warnings and go right for the action. "You know I don't like these boring explanations."

Ryuken sighed at Isshin's choice of words and brought out his white bow.

...

Bazz-B sighed and collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion, his head resting on the grass as he began cursing himself. He watched as Hubert began limping towards him with lowered eyes. The man seemed to have been starting to lose his sanity, as fighting two children who barely knew how to shoot a bow was finally getting to his ego. He even went as far as to curse Yhwach himself. In reality, the Vice-Captain knew what was going to happen to him eventually if he remained in the Vandenreich. He was no fool. He could figure it out easily, and just the thought of him having his powers taken and given to a powerless child irritated to him to the maddening point.

"My position is being taken over by some worthless kid..." he mumbled in a low tone.

The existence Hubert had lived was for the Quincy name. Never once in his life did he believe that he would be tossed aside, despite being such a massive contribution to the Empire.

Did he not mean anything to Yhwach?

The question was clearly unheard of within the Vandenreich. Yhwach most certainly treasured all of his soldiers equally... or, that is what they all wished to believe. Hubert had fought in the first war and managed to survive, something which was unheard of as all but a few had actually lived through the horrors of that mess.

But Yhwach had not given up. He ordered the revival of his army almost immediately, even if all the experienced soldiers had been obliterated by the Shinigami.

"You're not as bad as I expected. Maybe, if you had just been a good little kid, you could have made it into the Vandenreich. Would've been interesting to how you would be able to serve His Majesty... only to be tossed out for another," the last part was silently mumbled. The tone had sharpened. It was almost a disease, and the only cure was more blood at the end of his blade.

Bazz kept quiet and placed his left hand behind his back. A quick crossbow was formed and the teen began resting upon it in hopes to surprise the oncoming target. "You've only shortened my little time, but you were right. That kid is somehow superior to me, and I can't do shit about it. Maybe I'll give him a surprise after this," the older Quincy said. The red-haired teen was able to thrust himself over to the side and revealed his crossbow. The Vice-Captain of the Sternritter didn't even bother flinching as the holy arrow zipped right past him. Now amused, he wonders if that shot was even meant supposed for him.

"You're clearly not ambidextrous."

Bazz cursed in misfortune. It was true, the teen was right handed and trying to surprise the Sternritter a second time was only a mistaken on his part. However, his right hand had been crushed by Hubert just a few moments ago, and risking using a weak limb would have only limited his chances at landing a shot even further.

WHIFF

"GAW!"

Hubert quickly gripped his left arm and faced the opposite direction. His eyes suddenly lower onto the figure of a small child with orange hair and determined brown eyes. He had a victorious smirk on his face as the bleeding from the previous wound had stopped. Ichigo had been able to sub-consciously activate his Blut Vene which kept the wound from becoming too fatal.

"I let you live, and you take the opportunity to shoot me in the back!?" he roared. It had been true. For whatever reason, Hubert had decided that simply slashing Ichigo across the chest was enough to keep him down. He had not decided to completely finish him off. Whether it was the morality, or perhaps just the way he did things, he had chosen not to kill Ichigo.

 _'Are those...flames?'_ he asked himself as the man painfully removed the arrow from his left shoulder. The arrow soon evaporated into thin air, along with mysterious black, flame like material which came onto it like a comet trail. The Sternritter, without even looking, soon begins to quickly stomp on Bazz-B like a placement mat. He yells in agony, but Hubert knew if he didn't end it quickly another shot would be coming at him.

With one last kick, the Vice-Captain of the Sternritter slams his foot into his stomach, sending him rolling across the grass. Ichigo and Bazz are now closer to each other, but too far to give medical assistance to one another.

"You've pushed me, I'll give you that, but you are nothing special. You don't give powers, you don't steal them, and you most certainly aren't anything worth keeping! Why is that you are on such a prioritized list? You and that other fucking kid!

"His Majesty said this, he said that!

"His Majesty said to train this kid, serve him, and protect him with my life!

"Fuck it, I'm not worthless!"

Hubert raised his sword in the air and began stumbling towards Ichigo. The smaller Quincy narrowed eyes and began firing more distanced arrows, but the Vice-Captain was an expert swordsman who only scoffed at such sad attempts to hit him. The orange-haired child now widened his eyes in confusion as the older man was slicing the arrows directly in half despite coming at him through high speeds. Eventually, Ichigo could no longer move further back and bumped into a tree from behind. Shots as close as they could be no longer even fazed the Sternritter. He only wished for Ichigo's blood to be on the other side that blade.

Hubert raised his sword and pointed it at Ichigo, who was now panicking as the man stood before him like death itself. "You see this, your Majesty, do you see another mistake? What would you say to me right now?"

Ichigo tried raising his bow in hopes of being able to stop the blade, but the man only scoffed and threw the bow away.

"...He would ask why in the world you are about to die to some kids!"

The feminine voice alerted the Vice-Captain into a state of frenzy. Getting caught like that by another familiar presence only fueled his pent up anger even further. Before turning around, the man lifted his free leg in the air and rammed his foot into Ichigos stomach. The trees made a domino pattern as the child was slammed into them with high levels of pressure. He turned around and stared down at the person. The figure was a young female, around age 16, with long black hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a white coat and black stockings.

"What are you doing here, Sternritter 'Z'?" Hubert asks in a dark tone. The man was known as the Vice-Captain of the entire organization, so his status among ranking was higher than her own. Not to mention he always had a dislike for the young female Quincy.

She placed a finger on her mouth and stared up into the sky. As if mocking him in a goofy expression, "Hmmm...I just don't know! I guess I got bored!" she replied with a happy tone. "I didn't really come along to be your little vanguard, girly boy."

The insult was very common among the Vandenreich. From simple genetics, for Hubert seemed to have a fairly feminine face despite having a very masculine personality and status among the ranks, to testing his short temper. Not many people ever criticized him and made it out with their limbs intact except those in the higher ups, since no one above him ever cared for such things as teasing him.

"I am your superior, go back to that city at once," he ordered.

She performed a quick spin twirl dance, annoying him even further. "Mmmmmmh... No!" she replied. "Just let that one go, and I'll leave you to your weird child abusing fetish!"

Hubert no longer had any patience to deal with subordinate

"Then you must be punished! Don't forget your place. You only just recently got promoted to Sternritter," he yelled before fixating his legs. In a flash of a second, the man shocked the girl by prompting reishi onto his feet. Giselle had zero time to react as the man suddenly appeared before her, his blade striking down at instantaneous speeds, and had no problem giving off killing intent.

"A-Algora!?" the Vice-Captain yelled in shock as someone else stopped his blade. The man was a high-ranking member who mainly trained the Soldat. He had a very noticeable scar on his forehead along with big lips and a large nose, but the most striking change to his appearance was the fact that he had grey-like skin that was patched all over his body. Algora blocked Huberts sword with his own blade made out of reishi.

"...Blind..." the man uttered. The Vice-Captain of the Sternritter widened his eyes as a bright white light began forming around the area.

"ALGORA! What is the meaning of this?!" The cries of Hubert could never reach Algora's ears. The man had been entirely consumed in a strange body controlling power which Hubert had never seen before. "She is controlling you! WAKE UP!"

Soon following, reishi around the area began to float from the ground above and soon began changing from light blue, to bright white. The reishi was connecting each other through bright blue lines, almost like string The reishi soon all converted and soon formed an arena of pure white light.

"I've seen this before you witch!" the Vice-Captain yelled. "You believe using my subordinates powers against me is somehow going to save yourself!?" The Quincy soon gripped his blade and began slashing through the white reishi at high speeds. Although he kept slashing, it did not look like he made much of an effect, the true power was the false sense of defeat that flew through his veins.

Eventually, Hubert escaped the light and faced against the girl who was just smiling away. "I told you that one day you were going to be mine!" she said with stars in her eyes. He had recalled such an event, but it was so creepy he had just decided to not even affiliate himself with her anymore. She was by far the youngest Sternritter of this generation, and by far the most obnoxious and strangest.

Blood. It finally had come out.

"You creepy girl, his Majesty is watching us! He will-!"

"His Majesty!?" She yelled in laughter. Her eyes lowered, "Who do you think told me to come with ya?" she spoke in a low tone.

"You-!"

Hubert looked down and was forced to spit out a red liquid as a blade had pierced him from behind. It was not Sternritter 'Z', or his friend Algora, but someone he had feared which would eventually come to get him. He could not sense this person, as his own Schrift gave him a unique ability.

 _'Zeidritz!?'_

He was another old friend who had fought in the first war. His skin was also grey, and his eyes patch was open. _'You can even use their Sternritter powers... you monster...'_ he said to himself before his body was forced to look at Giselle.

"Yep! It was hard fighting both of them, but they were so gullible! I finally have some new people in my collection. Three powerful Quincy... what a start!"

 _'Three...!? She will not get me!'_

Hubert lowered his head down in defeat. _'The Balance...it did not work because they were already dead. How can I gain any favors on dead men?'_ he uttered to himself.

 _'I put too much faith into the power His Majesty had given to me_.

 _It was not God-worthy, as the Shutzstaffel power is. It actually had flaws._

 _My Blut could not save me either._

 _I've been fighting in this uniform my entire life, and I here I am, dying to my own kind._

 _Yhwach, will you even brush more than a simple thought as to all three of us now, as we die?_

 _I suppose it is a lot better than you killing me with the Auswählen. I just hope you don't gain my power from this._

 _Algora...Zeidritz...how could this have happened to you two?_

 _But for me to die like this..._

 _To this, witch!? She will not get away with it. She is a traitor, and will die a traitor's death._

 _But I just wonder, is a traitor's death more noble, than a sacrificial death?_

 _Answer me that, you're "All-Mighty" King-God Emperor Yhwach-sama_

 _Tell me how the best death should go about._

 _For we all swore to die in battle against the enemies of the Vandenreich,_

 _It appears you were the biggest threat to us all,_

 _Right, your Majesty?'_

Ichigo and Bazz-B had decided it was no longer worth fighting Hubert the moment he decided to practically annihilate the surround area around him. During his confrontation with his former allies, Bazz narrowly escaped back into the woods and eventually found Ichigo lying unconscious next to some broken trees. After slapping him for around five minutes, his orange-haired friend woke up and was shocked to see the pickle which Hubert was in.

Almost immediately, the two dashed as far away as they could. Due to his leg injury, Bazz was unable to run at normal speeds and was forced to gain assistance from Ichigo. The sun was eventually setting, and the two knew they would not be able to make it back to a safe haven any time soon. They would be forced to sleep in the woods yet again.

They only ever slept in the forest when they both went on scouting missions deep in the forest, but now was no time for contemplating. Exhaustion ran through both of them, and Ichigo had an open wound which was slowly being patched up through bandages and his own Blut Vene.

"One night... and we'll head back," Ichigo said.

Bazz nodded in agreement. "That was the same girl from back then, right?" he asked with a hint of hysteria. It wasn't too long ago, but he couldn't forget same creepy girl who was only a few years older than him at the market. The same one which grabbed Ichigo for a few minutes while passively threatening Bazz the moment he called her out.

"Yea, she said earlier that we should leave the city... I guess she knew what we were up to."

"I mean, shit, I hope so. Either way, I remembered those fucking guys. Their names were... Algora and Zeidritz. They were there when Yhwach did his little announcement. But, shit, they're dead now! She fucking killed them! What an evil bitch!"

Ichigo shook his head. "She saved us... so I don't really care what happened to them," his friend replied. Bazz agreed and knew that their situation was dire before she arrived with her dead men. The two were completely exhausted and could only focus on resting now. Attacking Hubert might have been the most arrogant and irresponsible thing they had done yet.

But they were only getting started.

They could sense it from miles away. In fact, it was what woke them up in the first place. Wind usually blows it out of the atmosphere, and it simply just disperses like any other substance which poisons the air. They couldn't see anything or feel the intensity of the material, but it just kept ringing in the back of his head. It was that same feeling he got when he saw his own home in the same situation.

The day was noon, and the sun was still shining bright. The air had a powerful feeling during this time of day. However, it was being beaten at its own game. Pure blackness filled some parts of the sky as it tormented the living creatures which relied on certain areas of oxygen. It was not uncommon, but to see it on such a massive scale was out of proportion. It nullified the first feeling he had gotten when seeing such a similar event in his life.

Bazz-B only stared with shock, and horrifyingly memories of a long times past began to cloud his mind.

The fire was gone, but all that had remained was the pitch-black ash and smell of burning corpses. He hadn't said a word to his friend, who was even more shocked.

The city, which they had gone to just the previous day, was no more. It was that same city which was well funded, well-guarded, and well placed. That particular city was apparently a massive threat to someone, and that someone had to send his own army to deal with it. Everything was just bits of bone or, if not being tortured to the point where only certain parts of their body are considered flesh-less, ash. This remembrance had fueled Bazz once before, his own memories haunting him.

Bazz-B had seen his own family castle be torched to nothing before, and now the scene was too familiar. He now knows why that army was there yesterday. He no knows why Hubert had left. It was just pure coincidental luck he was able to catch him just before the massacre had begun.

"We've got take what we can get from it," he finally spoke.

His friend looked over with horrified eyes, "W-What?"

"Huh, you scared of a little fire?" Bazz replied. Ichigo stared back into the city and simply followed as his friend led the way. He could catch onto Bazz's rigid movements, knowing he must have had something like this happen many times in the past. Otherwise, he would've expected him to act in a similar to his own hot-headed self.

Money, clothes, anything, that wasn't burned to a crisp, was valued. Luckily for them no other scavengers had bothered even coming since the threat was so dangerous. The army had left after everything was dead. They had killed the shop keepers, the guards, the governors, and even the poor children who were forced into combat against the much more professional army. Bazz could predict how it happened. They just simply flooded the city with their own troops, and then had each soldier just start going at it like animals, burning and kiling everything they saw without mercy.

They were able to gather some supplies hidden within cellars of houses which were practically nothing but collapsed rocks. The two came back together and remained in the center of the city as they figured if anything else was still worth searching for. Ichigo began scouring around the edges and came across an untouched hole in the ground. Bazz saw his interest and approached it as well.

"It was water well. A public one too," he answered for him. The younger Quincy had a strange peaking interested as he stared down. It was dark, but he could make out some light since the roof of the well was now ripped off and displaced.

"Your cloak... it doesn't shield sun light!" Ichigo called out down into the depths of the well.

Bazz turned back around and approached the well on the opposite side of Ichigo. He could just barely make out a white color portraying from the shadows of the deep, dark well.

"Show yourself before we spray some arrows down," the older Quincy demanded. The figure below began to shake and quickly took off the cloak. They could tell the figure was not part of the same army because why the hell would he stay here if the whole place was burning down? It was obvious this was just a sad person who had decided the only way to escape certain death was to jump down into the well. Ichigo threw down a long string of rope, hoping the person would catch the idea and decide to come out.

It was the red-haired Quincy who was holding the rope, for he was stronger, but the sudden new forced had thrown him from his position. His body began to be sucked down into the well as the figure began climbing up. "Holy shit, how much do you fucking weigh!?" he yelled. Ichigo was forced to grab Bazz by the leg and keep him from falling on his own. No response was given, but the curious boys kept their attention downwards to see what was actually coming up to them. The two could only make a large pinkish-reddish blob approaching them from below.

"Grab my hand," Bazz instructed. The figure refused to look up, as if the fear of going down was keeping them frozen in place. The person extends there hand outwards but completely misses the intentional hand and instead grabs the hand which was brutally crushed from the prior day. "FUCK! THE OTHER HAND!" he yelled down. The person seemed to have ignored the comment and instead simply lifted themselves while at the same time nearly causing every bone in the teens arm to be crushed. "Let go god damn it!"

Ichigo looked up at the figure that was around the same height as Bazz, but was about a year younger. She had a light pink hair color tone along with a slender-build and green eyes. She wore simple black leggings with white boots and a large white coat.

"I don't weigh much," she finally spoke. Bazz fell to the side and gripped his right hand in an agonizing way. He was now rolling around, hoping the pain would just suddenly fade.

"I'm just a bit strong for you."

Bazz didn't have the energy to come up with a response. The girl took notice of Ichigo and held out her hand, "Thanks for helping me," she quietly mumbled. He didn't feel the need to shake her hand for his own safety.

"My name is Meninas."

"Kurosa-"

"We don't really care, but that'll cost you a bit," Bazz finally said, motioning to the well and his hand.

Ichigo was taken a bit back from the charge. Sure doing requests at ones expensive was just the job, but he had hoped to merely help the person who was dire need. Plus, this person was around their age, not some old adult who could care less about them at all. Meninas stared at the ground and seemed to be lost in thought. The red-haired Quincy knew they couldn't stay here forever. More dangerous scavengers always pry around natural disasters and kill anything that bother to stay.

"I don't have anything anymore."

The tone was going sad, and Ichigo was starting to feel sorry for the girl. It didn't hit instantly, knowing that her entire life had basically been annihilated in flames just before her eyes. He can only imagine whom or what made her even fall into the well. Maybe it was her perhaps her parents, a friend, or maybe even just a stranger who was trying to help. It set a depressing setting and he couldn't feel anything but sorrow for the girl.

"Great. That's just fucking great!" his friend yelled. "I just love helping people who give nothing back. I LOVE IT!"

Ichigo gave one last nod to Meninas before catching up to his friend who was now walking away from the scene. He tried to plead with Bazz to just ignore the request for value, and hope to help her even further, but the older one did not seem to budge. That was just life for him. He had seen the same situation occur many times in the past and not once did anyone really bother to help him out. Every point in his life he has always been on his own, and that made him a stronger individual overall. If that was to be cut, he would be forced to start relying on others. Bazz scoffed off the request and concluded it would be a waste of time. Ichigo was forced to give up and only continuously looked back to see her in the same spot. She had been watching them leave and wasn't really sure on what to do.

"Is she following us?"

Ichigo flinched when, suddenly, he could no longer see where the girl was. _'Where'd_ _she go!?'_

A presence was felt from behind. The girl, Meninas, had used some strange flash-technique and faced in front of Bazz and remained still.

"I can fight with you if you wish," she said.

Without even a word being said, she decided to prove her strength by ramming her entire fist into Bazz. The oldest Quincy couldn't even utter a single word as pain flashed across his face. Her fist had been slammed into Bazz's jaw, sending him flying across the destroyed city. Ichigo didn't feel the urge to try and help as he would only get smashed as well.

"There's nothing here anymore... can I come with you? I can show your friend how to fight."

Ichigo could only watch in shock as Bazz eventually collapsed onto the ground. He fell unconscious and now could no longer object.

The second in command now took control of their group and made a quick decision. Under these circumstances, the only emotion Ichigo could feel was sadness for the girl. He could understand why she would want to go, as being around the same age provided a stronger sense of comfort than if they had been much older.

It wasn't a really a difficult choice for him to make.

* * *

 **Okay so. Clarifications**

 **1) The beginning of this chapter was just a little glimpse into the future. I get annoyed talking about the present for so long it's nice to see how things are even if it's just a tease.**

 **2) Algora and Zeidritz aren't OC, they were barely mentioned in like one page from that old man's Bankai WAY back.**

 **3) I chose Meninas rather than the others because shes the only one who I feel can improve the little group till they go to Silbern**

 **4) Yes this is a Bambietta centered romance, even though she has not formally been introduced she will get all the time later on just wait bit.**

 **5) Giselle is practically the second most important female and the others will have their rolls.**

 **6) They will get to Silbern eventually, obviously. I won't make it a x20 chapter story until actual main shit happens so in just a short time things will be where we all want them to be.**

 **And when I meant no OC characters I meant really no MAIN characters so If there's like someone who's in the chapter for like a paragraph that's it they won't be around for long.**

 **Bunny1539: Hugo? You mean Hubert? He was BARELY in the story I just expanded on the older Quincys who are barely mentioned.**

 **Justafan: Yea Isshin will play a pretty big role since.**

 **Well tell me how you think. Leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying something a bit different this time. It's still the same but now we can learn about the back story of everyone (important) Ichigo meets while at the same time keeping the present (pre-invasion of Hueco Mundo/Soul Society) I thought it would be a bit more creative and interesting. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

He stood there with his hands in his pocket without a care in the world. The walls all around him had been along with the occasional flooring and glassed windows. It would be embarrassing to report such an incident in order for everything to be repair. He didn't exactly own the fortress. Rather he seemed to just be living in it. He wasn't one to normally go around and start smashing things in anger, and to be fair this wasn't exactly the same type of situation. It had just been a simple brawl which escalated into something much more unexpected. Ichigo was never known to just start fights, although he did enjoy doing so if someone wished to spar or train with him. And it was always the same people who he had to go up against. No one new came along and that is when Ichigo started to get bored with his comrades. He was not blood-thirsty, but he did wish to sway people into at least training rather than a one on one fight. As the latter is forbidden, the loophole being is that everyone can "train" together. But Yhwach held his rules in high regard, and not many wish to even get close to disobeying. No one had this up to the highest extent other than Jugram Haschwalth. The Captain of the Sternritter was in charge of keeping order and enforcing the biggest laws in the Vandenreich. Fighting between Sternritter was absolutely not tolerated, and he was the one who was always watching. Ichigo, like most battle-hungry Sternritter, had been very curious of the second-in command. No one had ever been able to battle him in the past, and the urge to see what he could do drove others crazy. It was supposed to be simply nothing, as he had not hoped the 'Balance' would freak out over a simple clash. It wasn't as if he was planning to go all out.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he had just done. Grabbing the second in command by the throat and assaulting him was certainly something that couldn't be tolerated, although he personally did not see it as such a big deal. The event had given mixed feelings, until he had learned the truth. The person that he attacked had suddenly vanished when he pursued him through the collapsed walls.

"You have become rapacious." said a voice in the air. The tone was high and snarky. "What if I had had actually been him? His Majesty would not have approved." The voice began coming closer and closer to Ichigo as he awaits the figure. His eyes were filled with a nonchalant expression. He could only hang his head in embarrassment to have been fooled. The figured seemed to have been appearing through the reishi in the air. Red eyes, young features, blonde hair and a average Sternritter uniform with a hood. He was Sternritter 'V', for the 'Visionary'. A very arrogant and cocky Quincy, his power was forced to be admitted by many as God-like. Although seemingly a child, many have gotten the idea that due to the way he acts, he must be much older.

"What are you even doing here?" he asked with a smirk. The child had impersonated Haschwalth and knew it would irritate Ichigo.

Gremmy Thoumeaux was an enigma within the Vandenreich. He had been here long before Ichigo had arrived, and never truly had a history which he shared. Aging was never a process for him. Only Yhwach and some older Sternritter had been around the day he joined, and they never witnessed him grow up as all the other Quincy had. He did not have many friends. In fact it is fair to say many see him as an annoyance. Ichigo had been the only person to ever actually tolerate his presence. The two had history together, many battles and events which even Ichigo was afraid to be at. But the 'Visionary' had always been interested in Ichigo as well. Needless to say, he was the only "friend" Gremmy could really consider.

"Shut up, and just fix the walls." Ichigo finally replied. His weapons faded back into invisible reishi. "And why the hell..." he didn't even bother finishing the sentence. Dealing with the child always got him nowhere.

"Just because you got promoted doesn't mean you can harm the second-in command or other Sternitter." the 'V' said back.

"Relax, alright? I thought he wanted to go at it. I wasn't even really trying." The oranged-haired Quincy said. He watched as Gremmy closed his eyes and began formulating his power. Before the two knew it, an idle figure of Jugram Haschwalth stood before them. His appearance and reiatsu felt the exact same.

Ichigo never ceased to be amazed at such a strange and unique power. He watched as the walls before him slowly began to fix themselves. The debris all began to vanish along with the shattered glass.

"You're lecturing me on rules?"

Gremmy threw his hood onto his head and grinned, "Don't get upset. You and I are... different here. I only come to chat with you."

He darted his eyes, "You couldn't have just asked me some other time?"

The 'Visionary' sighed, "You're either doing some weird things with the loud one or you are with that other "girl". You see, you and I _get it_. Not many others here do." Ichigo sighed and opened the lost entrance door which led outside the fortress. The child smiled and walked alongside him. It is not as if his fellow Quincy could stop him. The doors opened and the two were last scene entering the frozen baron wasteland as the fog covered their disappearance. Silbern was in a general sense was the shadow of the much more warm and enjoyable Soul Society which it caste from. The two however knew nothing ever lived past Silbern, it was not an area filled with mysterious creatures or areas of the divine unknown. In order to gain a good distance away from being watched by the Captain of the Sternritter and his informants, the two had to have gone out very far. This wasn't necessarily an issue as Ichigo could simply travel at very high speeds while Gremmy could just imagine himself deep ahead.

"We're far enough." he said while looking back. The fog had become to intensify while Ichigo raised his reiatsu on high enough levels to disperse the mist. Eventually the area had become clear and more open to the two.

"How do you know?"

"I imagined it."

Such words left a blank expression on his face. He could never get over the fact on how ridiculous hearing that was. Ichigo stood and waited for his "training" opponent to make his move. Attacking Gremmy first was never a good choice, as all defensive methods would prevent him from even being able to cut his skin. Sometimes it would happen at random, the attack that is. Whether it is a gunshot, or perhaps some imaginary people, it was always creative with this type of person. He never failed to disappoint.

"What's taking so long!?" Ichigo asked in impatience.

Gremmy smirked and continuously laughed, "You won't have much time to react! Let's just say it's in the sky!" Ichigo gave a bored expression and decided to hear him out. By waving his hand, a gust of power dispersed the thick fog. It took a while for it to hit. Something out of the ordinary just did not sit well for him. He could ponder how the possibility of an event could even happen. Was this even real life? It felt like a dream as he looked into the sky. The laugh from his Sternritter did not help. In fact it made him realize what he was staring at was in fact the real thing and not some strange illusion. Godly itself could not fit the description. Of course the fact that he could already create life, by definition he could be considered a God. But he was not Mother Nature. And that was something different than God. Mother Nature is not something that could be controlled. She is an autonomous state which did things on her own accord. He could not believe his eyes at the creation in the sky which he had produced.

Ichigo was not sure on what weapon to pull out. Either way, he just needed enough power to destroy the newly formed object in the sky. Gremmy was such a pain. Apparently this was his new test which he tried pulling off. He gave the Sternritter 'V' one last glare before pulling out his bow. It would take a lot to deal with this new creation. He could just only hope Gremmy wouldn't try to attack him in the process.

 _What are you really?_

* * *

He sat down in the room with his right leg crossover onto the left and rested his head onto his left hand. It would be too late to continue sleeping and he was too tired to continue training. Ichigo was forced to simply remain somewhere until time would call him again. Normally he wouldn't mind interacting with others but from the morning his body was exhausted. Training with Gremmy was never a casual event. The child could simply either be at his fullest or his weakest in the matter of seconds. He could be facing a supernatural event or a bunch of guns laced with reishi bullets which could fire at very high rates. Fighting against the 'Visionary' always gave a sense of what would you do in certain situations. It trained Ichigo on how he could handle a sudden different type of environment or a new foe. Despite everyone having a unique style of fighting, adapting was the ultimate goal. And Gremmy had taken a joy at fighting Ichigo more than vice-versa. Battling his Sternritter comrade gave the self-proclaimed "strongest Sternritter" a run for his own money. Anyone else who challenged him couldn't see a way to win, but the orange-haired Quincy had been notorious in being able to outwit and surprise even the most creative person among the Vandenreich. However, he as well has learned many tricks from fighting Ichigo.

The two knew they couldn't be out for long, and they were forced to fall back to Silbern before anyone noticed how long they were really gone for. Ichigo was finally coming to his sense and rested his eyes entirely. Naturally, a loud pounding sound came onto the door across the large room. He didn't bother getting up, only sighing as the door was forcefully opened by one figure with immense strength.

He could only mentally prepare himself as four female Sternritter busted through the door. They all seemed to have different expressions towards him as some did not expect to see him.

"What a surprise!" said tall, well-endowed women with green hair. Her eyes were blue and had eyebrows the shape of some sort of zapping thunderbolt design. She had a white hat and enjoyed wearing exposing clothing. Ichigo could never admit he liked the way she looked regardless of how true it was. It was just something strange to randomly say.

"Yoo~hoo! I told you he'd be there!" yelled another female. This one was shorter. She had long black hair with blue eyes and black stockings. This Quincy had been familiar with room in particular and had often stayed. It was no surprise she had a feeling Ichigo would be here of all places rather than his own room or rather doing some other assignment.

"It was no surprise..." Another tall and very well-endowed with pink hair and purple eyes said as she stairs down towards her fellow female Sternritter. Unlike the rest of them, she seemed excited to see Ichigo rather than the others who all were either complaining or upset.

"You're such an idiot," mumbled the last female. She was by the far the shortest. She had blonde hair and a white cap with similar Sternritter attire as the others. And as always, food was the utmost importance. Eating practically anything was an essential part of her power and couldn't go an hour without it. She seemed rather disappointed and not angry like the first female.

Four comments which made him rethink his decision to wait here. But of course he would have expected to be interrupted anywhere in Silbern. As long as he was in view of the Quincy in some way, they would always find a way to get to him. Whether he liked it or not.

"What's the problem?" he asked with a calm tone. Having all four of them attacking him was relentless.

"The problem is you're throwing your life away here!"

The girls name was Candice Catnipp. She had been a Sternritter by the time he had joined and was one of the first few he had met. Ichigo was not immediately promoted to a high rank. In fact, under orders by Yhwach himself, he was sent to try and learn from various Quincy on how to handle and balance his own power. The 'Thunderbolt' was one of the first Sternritter he had worked with. Overall, he had gotten a good impression as long as he kept his cool and didn't fail to live up to expectations. There was much more history to the two, but Ichigo couldn't reminiscent in all.

"Relax...I'm just waiting until she finishes her test." Ichigo replied. Candice gave a quick scoff. She didn't believe he knew how Bambietta truly was.

"Aw, Candi-chan is just mad because Ichi-chan isn't her subordinate anymore and can't have any more _fun_ _with him_ _!_ " An immediate was slap was initiated and the black haired Quincy was sent flying across the room. Candice cursed the girl and asked if she was willing to die for such a comment.

Giselle Gewelle was her name. She had been the first ever Sternritter Ichigo had ever met. She seemed to be interesting at first. Over the years the two had become quite close, or as Ichigo thought they were. He had enjoyed going on certain missions and fighting certain foes together. Especially if they weren't Quincy. The two had a very strange combo which seemed to have creeped majority of the invisible Empire into assuming they were far more than just friends. Giselle was notorious for being a wildcard by everyone, and putting Kurosaki Ichigo in the mix would only make things even more confusing

"You're a slut, you know that? A dirty, disappointing slut." The words stung as he lowered his eyes onto the smallest Quincy. She shook her head in shame and was even embarrassed to be part of the same group of Quincy.

Liltotto Lamperd was a Quincy Ichigo himself could relate to. They both who very observant, and aware of what was going on with the Empire. But the 'Glutton' did not approve of the situation going on right now. She would have much more to tell later on.

"Shutup..."

"Why did she even want to do such a thing?"

Meninas McAllon was fairly calm and rational Quincy. She wasn't necessarily slow in the mind, but some would she say she isn't that bright. The 'Power' never caused problems for Ichigo and he always considered her a good friend ever since they had met long ago.

Giselle's eyes sparkled as she hugged Ichigo from behind and smiled, "Because Ichi-chan did! Bambi-chan was so mad when he got promoted that she just went out and wanted it for herself! It's so cute~!"

Candice tched in annoyance. She wasn't surprised her fellow Quincy would do such a ridiculous thing. Meninas didn't seem to care, as she knew getting that high in the ranks would only mean more unnecessary work which she didn't look forward to. Liltotto only kept weary of the situation, "Why would a member of the Schutzstaffel even come to one of our lowly quarters?" she asked.

That is right. Kurosaki Ichigo had been placed under Yhwach's elite imperial force known as the Schutzstaffel. He had been promoted through unknown means, as Ichigo cannot exactly tell them why. For what they knew, Ichigo had a special mission around two years and that he was able to fulfill without failure. Apparently it was practically suicidal, and the fact that he along with three others were able to make it out alive proved there daring intent and will to complete their tasks. The power he had back then was even know match for what he had now. The rumors went around, saying he must have killed a high level Shinigami or put down a massive rebellion. Either way, many tried to get answers one way or another.

"Stop lying! She wanted to be there way before I did...I just sort of got it without really knowing why. I was helping her anyways I said I'd wait here when she was done..."

Candice snapped, "All I'm saying is that I've been looking out for you for a while and now you just willingly want to die!" He never really understood what she meant by words like that. Every time he would confront her about it, she would become defensive suspicious of him for asking.

"I'm just sad they don't ever invite me or you to there "training sessions" right Candi-chan!?" Another slap commenced and Giselle was starting to get antsy.

Being in this particular room as a man was very dangerous. That is why the 'Thunderbolt' is so concerned and worried for his own sake. Although, it has been a while since _she_ had made a "mess" in the room. Coincidentally, the "messes" had stopped happening the moment Ichigo had been promoted around the Vandenreich. But she never noticed that. She only could remember the horrific events that had occurred in the room.

"Aren't you all her friends...how could you doubt her so much?"

The four came silent as the pondered the thought of their self-proclaimed "leader" of the group. Honestly, they never really considered her a friend except maybe for Giselle. Although Giselle thought being a friend meant something much more different than most people did. In reality, they were never really friends. If she had been gravely wounded, it's more than likely none of them would do anything to help. But he did not know that.

"...So what's on the test?" Liltotto asks. The silence had left an awkward feeling the air. And Ichigo was a bit spectacle that nobody had answered him. He never knew the background between most of them. What their history was, how they came to meet and how they all came to be. Either way, he never considered them to hate there self proclaimed leader.

"I did not take it, but apparently it's ancient. Basically just a skill test and a psychological test."

"And how do you think she'll do?" Meni asked.

Ichigo paused, it is no doubt that his female friend was one of the strongest Quincy in the Empire. He had learned of her power the first day the two had met. And ever since then he was fascinated with it. It was truly something special which had caught his eye. She caught his eye in many other ways as well, but this was one where he could openly show it.

"Let's go see." Closing his eyes, he finally stood up and surprised the four he began walking away. They all casually followed him in hopes of seeing the parts of Silbern which were restricted to them. Since Ichigo is part of the Schutzstaffel, he has absolute access to any part of the fortress given at any time. As they commenced down the massive hauls Ichigo felt a particular different stare as one of his friends had given him. He looks over and gives a familiar stare into Meninas. She gave a nod and he returned the gesture. It wasn't everyday where he would get to hang out with his oldest female Sternritter friend. It gave him a nostalgic feeling as he remembered the days they first came together and had traveled before joining the Vandenreich.

* * *

It had been around three months since the burnt city had collapsed onto itself. Many scavengers had tried to loot the area but were only disappointed to see that everything had been turned into ash. The area had actually become a massive bloodbath. Having so many people willing to kill for supplies just made the entire scene even worse. People had not reacted to the disaster in the way some would hope. Fear from the recently revived Vanenreich faction had spread across the land very quickly. People did believe Yhwach was alive, but many of the older generation had kept the old tradition that he was weakened and his power would only come in the next few hundred years.

Once again they were forced to travel among and to see the forever flat and woodland environment.

The girl had formally introduced herself as Meninas McAllon. She said she was born into the city through her two parents who most likely perished along with everyone else. Strangely, it was her odd way of thinking which had led her to actual safety. Apparently, she had just fallen into the well rather than actually being set there down for safety. Ichigo thought it was ludicrous, while Bazz had no problem believing such an event had occurred. Speaking of Bazz, he was not happy with her deciding to tag along with them. Now there would be three mouths to feed, and nowhere to get easy money. He tried multiple times to kick her away, but she had brutal natural physical strength which always seemed to make him shut his mouth when he needed it. Ichigo did not mind the company. Having only Bazz was just not as interesting or simply fun. Plus with three people there strength can now be safely rivaled by more powerful figures. Despite much protest, Bazz eventually stopped trying to send her away. As he hated to admit it, she had some skills in which he didn't even know. Although very slow and basic, she had barely grasped the skill of Hirenkyaku. Still, it is something which could have been very crucial for the two when they themselves were in danger or in need of gaining speed.

Despite their tension, the two had one thing in common. It wasn't that they had very unique hair colors, but something much darker. The two had been victims of the Vandenreich's army. Yhwach must have ordered the city to be razed into the ground. Its growing power was becoming a threat to his very powerful army. The army which Yhwach had led however was not complete. He had amassed long ago the creation of the Sternritter, and only few made the intense combat requirements. No action for the future could be made unless his army was beyond complete. No one knew of his true goal, whether it was domination in the Quincy world or another war with the Shinigami.

"Meninas…I got a legitimate question for you." Bazz said as he rested on a tree. She remained idle and gave him a questionable stare. "Do you think before doing stupid shit?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.

"You mean…hesitate? I do not wait to be hit first if that is what you mean."

Bazz could barely make out words, "I…that's not what I meant at all!"

She didn't even blink, "I feel like you are going to hit me."

Bazz flinched and raised his hands in a defensive manner, "No! Think for a moment I'm not even near you!" She hesitated for a moment and decided he was right. It wasn't always like this for her. Normally she would just assault him without word. This gave a very angry response but he couldn't really fight back. She was not only physically stronger, but also faster.

Ichigo only watched there scuffles and could only hope they would stop and focus on more important issues. They hadn't exactly found the safest jobs. It took a while to find another town with enough people that had enough to offer. Since they had no real particular skills, being guards was the only thing they could give for a service. Then again there age didn't necessarily convince the employers either, so they were only paid very little and given basic housing.

One thing Ichigo _had_ forgotten about was his age. Although he did not know, his birthday had passed. He was now 10 years old and had grown quite considerably. He acted far older than most kids his age and was also more physically developed. Although it would be a while until he was entirely fully developed. It was at this time at being a guard when something traumatic had hit him personally. The village they defended was not in a very sparse and noticeable location, but it did have its fair share of attacks by other Quincy. During one of these rare events he had committed his first major jump in his fighting ability.

He had killed someone for the first time.

He had fired arrows at people such as Hubert with the intent to kill, but nothing ever hit. The person he shot barely had it coming. The person was just a regular white cladded figure who was charging them along with at least 20 other fighters who were looking to raze and desroy the town. Ichigo along with Bazz, Meninas and the other town guards defended it with their lives. Ichigo had placed himself on a ledge outside the walls and was raining down arrows as quickly as he could. One particular person had caught his attention which caused Ichigo to place his bow in a more stable position. He could see the look in the man's eyes as Ichigos arrow shot through his chest. It was a dead center hit, and he didn't even know the man had died until much later. Of course the thought of killing someone never seemed to actually bother him, but the action that had occurred left him confused and questioned in own morals. He had been taught ever since he arrived that killing meant protecting himself or the people around him. His job was that, defending the people of the town from harm. It was the innocence of his title which kept him calm for a brief moment in time. However, soon things began to change.

It started out as minor visions of seeing the look in his eyes. It soon followed by the rapid dreams which consumed him when he slept. This has done a great deal on his health. His focus on his duty as a guard had gotten lazy, and he was lucky Bazz or Meninas could make sure he was always in check. Ichigo absolutely did not want to talk about it. His comrades had zero problems ending another person's life. Whether it be shooting them with an arrow or crushing them with brute strength.

It was difficult to get over. Seeing that look in another person's eyes was heart wrenching. He had not grown up as a killer, and taking a human life was never something that had clicked into his mind. It was not like killing an animal, or even with attempting to kill someone it was not the same as actually killing someone. The man was just like Ichigo, just another Quincy looking to survive. There were even scenarios that the three had thought of that instead of trying to reason with people, they would simply attack the town and loot it for themselves. Ichigo could have been quite possible the same type of person as the fellow Quincy he had killed.

It was poisoning his mind, and he had not been open about it. People noticed this and can assume he was just in shock from fighting. But two comrades knew he was being strange. Ichigo typically enjoyed talking and being social with them, but recently they had noticed he had been quiet and more willing to be alone.

Meninas, now standing next to him asked, "Are you okay, Ichi?"

Ichi had been the nickname she decided to give him. Although Ichigo did not really like it, she seemed to enjoy saying it as it was much easier because of how it related to her own.

"Yea Meni, just thinking is all..." She gave him a happy smile and ruffled his hair. It has grown quite a style. It was spiked up and grew to hanging near his neck. It was lucky for her that she had someone who wanted her there. Bazz most certainly did not want her there, as he did not entirely understand what type of person she was. He just didn't get her goal and that irritated him. Not to mention it annoyed him how much Ichigo trusted her despite not knowing her at all.

"Ichi...Meni...Bwahahaha! You guys are such fruits!" He couldn't believe how smoothly his body reacted when a fist was rammed into his face. The tree behind him collapsed as his body flew past it and crashed onto the ground. "Fuck you." was his response as his he grasps his face in agony.

"Quit crying Ichigo. It's no big deal."

He was right, it wasn't a big deal. Ichigo didn't consider it to be a big deal. He wanted the visions to go away, it was troubling. He knew it would have to happen again. Time would be the cure to his problem. It was always the fix to everything. As long as he remembered that he was fighting for each other's survival everything would be fine in the end. Meninas or Bazz seemed to never have a problem killing someone. It was strange, they were practically only within few years of age so it was strange to see them not really care.

Little did Ichigo know that this side of humanity had just been quite that. He was not a pure Quincy, but rather considered to be half human as well. But strangely, Quincy are considered evolved humans with power to control reiryoku within them and use reishi for weapons. However, Ichigo has developed his personality from his human side. A Quincy or Shinigami could be cruel and inhumane all they want. But this childish innocence that he had possessed all came from the fact that he grew up in such a safe lifestyle.

His parents, mainly his mother, had taught him manners and to respect others. Even if at first they did not respect him at times. These core values shaped him into the person he is now. Not much could change these values, as even if he did meet people whom he despised, there would always be those who liked him for the way he was.

Currently Ichigo did not acknowledge what he technically was. Of course he would say he was a human, but he would just say he was also a Quincy and that there was not a difference. Yet things like this never bothered him. All that mattered to him and the people around him was that he could fight and that is what proved to everyone that he was legit.

He felt a hand wrap around him and the quick pull. "There's nothing to be sad about." she said with a concerned expression. Ichigo at this point had lost both of parents. His parents were not there to guide him, so he had no one to rely on. Bazz was not to be considered one. He was more of that friend who only criticized rather than gives support. And that is just how he was a person. He never liked babysitting.

Meninas, despite knowing him for only a short amount of time had developed her own relationship. She looked down onto him as a friend. Maybe the reception he had gotten had made him feel better. It was comforting, knowing that someone cared. This was the type of connection and relationship which had been born and had lasted for years to come. She was around the same age as Bazz. Being 14, it was a bit natural to her that she looked down at Ichigo as a little brother. She could only hope that one day he will come out of his innocent self and face the real world. She was impressed by the fact that he could fight as well as he could. He would appreciate the concern and support much later in life. Being from a normal, human life having someone was just a daily part. But it has been around two years since he arrived, and he had not had the comfort of being hugged or told things will be alright in a long time.

* * *

"AH!"

Four Quincy laughed in amusement as one had delivered a strong zap to Ichigo. He flinched in literal shock and even staggered a bit to the side. He stepped over and kept his distance. A flustered expression filled his face with full of embarrassment. He hated getting shocked out of his memories. It such a bad way to end them. Even if he had been only day dreaming for a few minutes.

"I thought you over that...!"

His yells brought a nostalgic feeling back to Candice. Oh how she reminisced in the fun memories of doing that on a daily basis. He was much more durable now and could withstand high levels of electricity. Only when he was not paying attention could she really get to him. The teasing was just the minor problems he had with the four. Many times it could get hostile, and usually he gets blamed for all the mishap.

"So, how are we going to fight in the invasion?" said Giselle as she grabbed the attention of everyone.

"I think we should stick together." One of the brighter ideas that Meninas could give. She never liked fighting on her own and had preferred staying with her fellow female Quincy. "That way we can't all get ambushed by others..." By others she mainly refereed to specific Sternritter who posed an internal threat. Not many Quincy got a long, and the thought of being attacked by supposed allies never left the minds of each other. The Sternritter had a very bad unity issue, and that was something Yhwach knew and tried fixing. He felt it would be their own demise if they all could not work together.

"Fine, but if one of us goes off we're not going to look for you." Candice warned her friends that sticking together was probably the best option. And if they felt bold enough to fight someone, they had better not lose.

"Aw that's not fair, Bambi-chan always likes to seek out good fights."

Liltotto spat, "Good, maybe she'll learn something for once."

Now, Ichigo knew that these four would never say such things when she was around. He had been with them in their little Quincy group to know the hierarchy and structure. Meaning, everyone does what Sternritter 'E' says because she was the strongest. And he never had any interest in being the leader since he liked being a part of it. There were more obvious reasons, but ironically they were the most blinding to him.

Giselle smirked, "Yea...we should see how she does!"

Never did he believe what she had meant by that. Giselle has always been someone Ichigo liked in the Vandenreich. He never considered her an enemy or someone who messed with him. She was just like Meninas in a way, except a lot more...closer and upfront. She did not hesitate to do something which she wanted. Many troubling experiences had occurred from this. Ones he cannot seem to forget but they were not all that bad.

"Too bad red boy over here can't come with us." Candice teased. She surprised him by placing herself in front while smoothly placing her hands on his shoulder.

Ichigo firmly defended himself by pushing her a bit back, "Of course I'm going." he said. "Can you stop looking at me like that?"

Liltotto's gaze was starting to bother him. It wasn't an affectionate gaze, but rather one which made you feel uncomfortable. "Slut." she said back. He didn't know why she was so upset. Normally she is very rational, especially with Ichigo since he too carried this trait. While practically majority of Sternritter did not have any trait of being that way. "Everyone knows the Schutzstaffel has to stay by his Majesty's side." Ichigo merely scoffed. He and Yhwach had a much more complicated situation than the organized way the Vandenreich normally works. He himself is an exception to practically everything.

The five all stood idle in their position as they approached two massive doors. These doors had various Quincy designs of ancient and modern patters. They could feel the oozing power from the Quincy seals which kept the door closed. It was if they were staring into an eternal fire which gave that heating sensation. They all pondered at Ichigo and waited for him to continue on. It is not as if they were allowed to get inside. They just assumed the higher-ranking Sternritter would tag them along as honorary guests.

"Come on out." Ichigo said in a low tone. They all questioned the situational and were surprised when Ichigo suddenly gripped the air before them and pulled down an invisible reishi wall which revealed an idle figure. The figure only smirked and walked out down the steps. He had a very...1940s styled haircut along with a tight military uniform and black boots.

"Fucking Quilge, always being a freak."

Sternritter 'J' adjusted his spectacles, "Insults from an STD...I am surprised you can move your lips with those bumps." The comeback stung, and Candice only cursed him back. She would have no problem fighting him, but Quilge is known as a rat in Vandenreich. He will report any wrong doing for any rule broken at any time. Many people have seen unfortunate fates when dealing with him.

"Move!" Ichigo yelled. "I don't have any problems kicking your ass, _I_ can go through here. _You_ aren't even supposed to be near here."

As much as Quilge hated to admit it, he was not at the highest clearance. His loyalty and strength and gotten him into a unique position as being the head of special units, but he was still not where he wanted to be. It had angered him greatly when Ichigo was promoted above him towards the Shutzstaffel. Yet the 'Jail' would never question his Majesty's words.

" _You_ , can be hear, those creatures of stress management cannot. This is ancient ground you are on. Have respect for once in your life, Kurosaki. Or perhaps I need to beat it into you, _again_."

Quilge never respected anyone in the army except for Yhwach. Even the second in command had trouble dealing with him as the Sternritter never deemed him worthy enough to being by his side. Certainly he criticizing those above them was never a problem since the only person he cared about was the Emperor.

Ichigo brushed past Quilge and didn't even need to guide the four behind him. They weren't afraid of him, especially if he made the first move. But Ichigo could not forget Quilge. He had always been the same, especially since the first day he had met. It had actually been a while since he last saw him in Silbern, apparently he was training his men for an invasion that would not occur in Soul Society but rather another world.

Either way, a rush of memories began flooding to Ichigo as he recalled Quilge. In fact he was the one who had gotten him into the Vandenreich directly. He didn't come here with Meninas or Bazz, they all fell into their own paths at one point and sadly had split. But all ended well since they eventually had reunited together in this Empire. Still, the memory was not a pleasant one. He always wondered if on that day things had gotten into a different path. If he had escape from the grasp, or maybe even defeat his opponents. Such an idea now sounds ludicrous, as joining the Vandenreich he believes has been the best decision of his life.

* * *

It had been two years since that special day with Bazz and Meninas in the woods. The three had not left the town until they knew it was there to come. The job got better and better, but the threats got worse. More skilled figures had been travelling over as the town had acquired more wealth from the lack of being destroyed by attackers. This of course created power, and when someone has power they get recognized. Things however had gone very well into the regular life. They finally felt like they were a part of something and had been growing in strength ever since they came. Despite all of this, today was not the best day. Ichigo had become very fast for his age. From the slow teaching of learning Hirenkyaku from Meninas, he was fairly skilled for being inexperienced. It was extremely useful for this particular situation. Running through the woods, trying to escape an ongoing pursuit. It all happened so fast he could barely remember. He remembers waking up and seeing Bazz along with with Meninas a few moments later.

But then it had it.

A massive explosion and a rush of arrows began raining down from the sky. He recalls his friends going off to see what was going on before an arrow had hit Bazz himself. Naturally, he ripped it right out of his arm and proceeded to go in the direction it had fired. Ichigo was quick to react himself. Before he knew it, many strange man wearing white clothes, black googles and gas-masks rushed inside. They tackled in at high numbers and quickly began overriding the town guard. Ichigo created his bow and followed by taking aim. His bow had new changes, not only was it white but now the strings along with the arrows were no longer naturally blue, but pitch black which now always streamed a flame-like atmosphere. He never knew why it was this way, as he was the only one he knew with such a characteristic. But many skilled fighters had told him it was just how naturally dark his reiatsu was.

It was no of concern right now though. Ichigo could no longer maintain his position and was forced to leap into the air. Although he could not technically fly, he was able to stand in air unlike many Quincy. The skill had come naturally, which was confusing as only those who knew how to use reishi proficiently in there feat could do.

These fighters known as Soldat stood no chance against Ichigo as many of them tried overwhelm him. However, the problems came when fire began engulfing the area around him. Feeling no other choice, he withdrew from the town and continued fighting outside. Things seemed to be going their way until a particular arrow nearly grazed his skull. The orange-haired Quincy turned around and was surprised to see multiple men who worse the exact same uniform except they did not have anything covering their faces. Ichigo fell back and began struggling against the men who were proving to be much more capable than the regular Soldat. It was until he realized that he was being slowly surrounded that he needed to retreat.

It was now that he was running away from his foes. He did not necessarily see it as cowardly, as getting into a better position was the only way of doing things. In fact the direction he was headed was more of a circle rather than a path far away. He couldn't just leave everything behind for obvious reasons. But these foes chasing him were skilled, so skilled they even dodged the traps which had been placed in case of situations like this. Ichigo had knowledge traveling in high-intense situations such as this one, but these men were professionally who seemed to know how everything in the dense forest worked.

The moment the light of the end of the trailed, he readied his bow and dashed out of the forest. During a complete 180 degree turn, Ichigo turned the bow on its side and placed three fingers on the string. By pulling back using multiple fingers, three arrows formed and were launched behind him. These were no ordinary arrows. The three holy arrows were much longer than regular basic arrows. He could hear the sounds of agonizing pain as many bodies fell to the floor. Ichigo formed a defensive position and only waited what would come out. Nothing was to be scared from. These were just regular men fighting. As always, he expected things to win.

"You have to forgive my men. They clearly have had no experience hunting mere children down before." The low-tone had startled Ichigo a bit. Before he knew it, a man walked out of the forest alone. He could see more of the same men hiding behind him. As if waiting for something to happen. Ichigo fired an arrow, but the man simply moved his head to the side and sighed, "I guess there is always something valuable in the trash." He was practically a bald man with a black crop on the side. White uniform, white hat and very thick spectacle glasses.

"Who are you?"

"Boy, you come straight out of a fantasy with that attitude." He walked closer, "My name is Quilge Opie. I have been ordered by his Majesty to extradite you to the Vandenreich. Appreciate it." The man gave a cunning grin in which Ichigo would never forget. He didn't exactly know what he was talking about, but it didn't matter. Taking a look at the man, he could tell he was somehow related to Hubert and Giselle from a long time ago. He hasn't seen people with this type of uniform since that day. Quilge awaited an answer or rather, a response in acknowledgment in confirmation.

Another arrow shot past his head, and he lowered his eyes. "I see your choice. Too bad it's not the one you were supposed to pick."

Without a moment's hesitation, Ichigo watched as the man drew out a military styled-saber like blade from his holster. In just one blink of the eye, the man appeared before him and slashed downwards. His bow was durable, tough enough to withstand a swords strike. Although struggling, Ichigo managed to kick the man in the chest just before his guard would break. The man did not seem to budge. He was taking this more as a joke rather than an actual fight.

"What? You scared?" Ichigo taunted.

The man smirked, "You do not know the other side. I could explain to you everything, or I can just beat the reason into you. His Majesty-sama has asked not for your death, so I will keep you alive. But just know, our bodies are very durable."

It was not so much worth explaining on how the two had fought. Naturally, the more trained and professional Quincy was able to overpower the younger one. It was not much of a challenge for the Sternritter, but his orders were specific. He did not give Ichigo the beating which he had wanted. His control over his own desires did not come above his Majesty's words. Quilge had made sure to knock the younger Quincy down and restrict his movements. The man had explained he was leader of the Jagdarmee, a special unite designed to capture and torture. Luckily for Ichigo, he was more of a target designed to be appreciated rather than treated as a prisoner of war.

This day was a haunting one for a while. It was the first time in which defeat was soul crushing. He had been worried of his friends, what would they do without him? Would they wonder what happens to him? He lay now on the floor, beaten and worn out. His face was turned to the side and had one eye open.

 _You remember the plan?_

 _After we leave this shit hole we're going to get close to him._

 _We'll have to join his little army_

 _They'll be suspicious if we come at once. So we gotta go at separate times. It doesn't matter really when, but one day we will have to._

Ichigo knew that one day they would see them again. This time they will be in uniform rather than raggie styled clothes. It would take a few more years, but it would happen. He stared up to Quilge and sighed in defeat. "You win…and who is his Majesty?" he asked with curiousty.

Quilge spat, "I know him as Juhabach, but you worms most likely refer to him as Yhwach."

Yhwach, the name triggered in Ichigos mind. It has been four years since he last saw him. And it has been two since the last time he has heard of him. Of course Bazz would curse his name, but Ichigo never knew him well. He had only small bits of memories of when he had saved his live. And that had stuck with him. Memories of Yhwach brought him memories of his mother. It wasn't everyday he could remember much of that depressing moment.

 _You will come see me when you are ready_

Now he knows what he had meant. Ichigo now was only 12, a perfect age to be drafted into military service in Yhwach's eyes. It did not sound so bad. He was always curious of the man and thankful he had saved his life. If only his mother was around the time he had arrived. He could somewhat understand what all this was for. Get him a sense of the world before facing the path Yhwach had told him about.

It was his time to go.

"All right… I want to see Yhwach."

Quilge annoyingly grabbed him by the arm and lifted him to his feet. Soon, many troops from Jagdarmee took him into custody.

* * *

 _We will contact you in time?_

What kind of answer of that? Might as we have just given a simple no. Why must they lead her on and on as if they are actually considering it? She had made sure to give them a hard time and to not take her as a joke. She most certainly did not tolerate when people looked her down. Even if they were the Schutzstaffel, giving them a run for their money was something she enjoyed.

An internal, frustrated scream was in order.

 _Your physical prowess is dominate. But you have a temper._

A temper? Does that still matter in this point in the game? She never considered her temper to be a handicap, in fact she considered a bonus since usually her power can go eradicate and confuse the enemy.

 _You have a weak mental state._

That was when it had hit hard. No one has ever said such words to her before, so hearing it for the first time just filled her mind with confusion. What an insult! Just because they were considered to be stronger Quincy, doesn't mean they can just stomp on her pride like that. She busted through the hallway door and immediately felt the sense of multiple people. She didn't feel to be in the mood to be harassed by such people. She looked up into a large Colosseum hall and saw the familiar group. All but Giselle seemed to have distasteful gaze.

 _Fuck is he smiling for?_

The two made eye contact, even from the long distance. The orange hair always made him easy to spot. His smile was optimistic, as if he truly believed she would be able to take the test without fail. Bambietta Basterbine and Kurosaki Ichigo had a history together. One stronger and closer than many might believe.

She shrugged at them. As a joke, she launched some reishi at the group and laughed as they all, full of fear, leaped out into all directions. Her reishi the moment it makes contact with anything, becomes a bomb and released immense power. This is how she usually enjoyed greeting her friends in times of anger. It certainly pissed them off but also made sure how to remind them who there leader is.

"You're all too slow! Looks like I have to remind you how to fight!"

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki was once a man with an impressive background. He was born into nobility. Descended from the once respected Shiba clan. Skill, talent, and abnormal reiatsu were all the perks he was born with. It was no surprise that when he entered the Shinigami academy he was very prosperous and was able to gain such power in a little to no time. From not only being a healer expert in Kido, he attained much skill in wielding his Zanpakuto. His power at the time was unmatched by people his age. Even being placed on high-regard by the General-Commander himself.

His prowess and skill all came together at an early age and it wasn't long before he was leading his own division. Becoming the 10th captain was probably the most boring day in his entire life. Although, he was never one to do that much work. And becoming a Captain of all things wouldn't be the most lax position.

Yet

Not everything had lasted as long as he thought they would. Looking back, being a Captain wasn't so bad. His life had been dedicated towards his job and his division whether he liked it or not. Friends and bonds were created, and he created many great memories. It was his entire life.

A part of him had died that day.

That day in which he gave up everything he had known in his life for one person. That person who was supposed to be a sworn enemy of his own race. The women had saved his own life, but Shinigami protocol forbids anyone giving their powers for another person. Unless used to defend humans or the Soul Society, a Shinigami's life is to their own principles. No regret ever came to Isshin. It wouldn't be long until he married that certain girl. They had three kids but the former Shinigami could never truly get over the loss he had sacrificed. His life prior to this was always fulfilling his duties as a Shinigami and his role as a captain. The lifestyle which he had led for around over 100 years ceased to exist in the matter of days. Everything was moving quickly, and he would only be grateful as to not have been executed by Central 46 rather than simply exiled.

It has been a long time since this euphoric feeling came to his mind. He stood there with a sad smile on his face and looked down. It had been so long since he saw the red-tachi along with a hexagon designed blade. This was _his_ sword. The same very sword which he used to fight for his life and save others with. Nothing could replace this sword. It had been a part of him since the day he first attained it. It was the only thing which he could have that connects to his long Shinigami past. Now, his responsibility was no longer to be a Captain of the Gotei 13 but something much simpler. Being a father was his ultimate goal now that the realization had finally hit. Floods of nostalgia and mixed emotions ran through his body as he could recall the last moment he had held such a weapon. This would be the reason why he can now live knowing full well nothing could harm his family.

"I never thought I'd see it again." he said with a nostalgic tone. Isshin was badly bruised, having wounds and deep cuts all over his body. Retaining powers was no easy task, but Urahara had strong faith in him. He was one of the strongest captains during his prime. His most feared Bankai which many had only heard of its immense power. Surely every Captain was glad he was on their side.

Urahara lowered his eyes, "So what will you do now, Isshin-san?"

Isshin only smirked, "I will protect my children of course! Whether from Hollows or Soul Society, it is the best thing I can do. I want you to help me Kisuke, and you too Ryuken!"

The two cringed at his speech and only came to attention the moment they felt powerful reiatsu being raised from around. Ryuken stepped back, "W-What are you doing?" he asked in surprise. The atmosphere suddenly felt hot, and Isshin leaped out into the air.

"Burn…"

His friend stepped back in shock and watched as trails of burning flame came onto him at high speeds. Quickly using Hirenkyaku and releasing his bow, the Quincy flashed and retaliated with a barrage of arrows. It was amusing to Isshin to finally stretch out his limbs and begin sparing once more. Adrenliine filled his body as he appeared before Urahara and struck his sword down. His fellow Shinigami comrade charged reiatsu into his sword and released his power with a happy smile.

* * *

 **End**

 **Alright, so that cleared up two Sternritter (Meninas and Quilge) Of course majority of the more interesting Quincy will have better back rounds. Gremmy's story with him will come with others.**

 **This will go on even during the invasion/fights. Otherwise it would take like 14 chapters to get through everyone.**

 **Schutzstaffel Ichigo will be more explained. He hasn't even met Yhwach formally yet. I thought it would be more fitting to put him there rather than the other position.**

 **Now Ichigo and Bambietta are not technically "together" they are just really close friends. I think a whole chapter will be for there history It could very long. Now this isn't a harem, but certainly elements will be a tease maybe some close interaction with the other girls but ultimately its just them two.**

 **Tell me what you think about the new type of style. I liked it a lot more since we can see everyone instead of meeting a person one at a time.**

 **Also, if it gets confusing to wonder which timzone they are in (present is Vandenreich 17 years old Ichigo) and past I could post when a new scene comes that its past/present if it helps.**

 **One last thing. I still have no idea on what Ichigos letter should be. I was thinking of 'K' But I won't get rid of BG9 in fact he'll be in the story quite a lot. I can just say he is Gremmys creation (which I already think he is) Welp. Next chapter should be long.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember Ichigo and Bambietta are not together yet. So currently everything is open. Sorry this took so long. I had this written but I kept changing things because I didn't like how it all came together.**

 **Beta'd by** **Ainulinde!**

* * *

The crescent moon was a favorite among many. It had a unique design which made its observers awe in fascination. It settled in this place for all of eternity. Never completing its routine phase cycle. The crescent moon was frozen in place. It was as if time had somehow stopped for this world. It blended well with the grieving, pitch black sky. The two have been looming over of this barren, white desert since the beginning of the world's creation. This, along with the human world and Soul realm were the three life cycles of the universe. Hueco Mundo was the area in which many could be considered as the closest resemblance to hell itself. It contained nothing but consumption, greed, and emptiness. It was a place where those who died a tragic death were most likely to end up, or for the poor souls who perished with too many unfinished resolves in their lifetime to continue on. Many had past lives of struggle, and,unfortunately for them, it never had seemed to improve during their time in the human world. Hueco Mundo was vast, arguably much vaster than either of the other two worlds combined. It was known as an infinite space of pure white sand, a black sky, a crescent moon, and a dangerous forest.

What…a forest? That didn't sound like something a desert would contain. Do not let the confusion fool you. It was most certainly an oasis in the eyes of Hueco Mundo's inhabitants. The oasis was the dream goal of consumption, and that is what it truly was. To the inhabitants, it was a forest of pure food and dreams of the future. However, many must be careful when traversing this oasis forest.

The forest was compromised of many horrifying beings. These begins were known as Hollows. These creatures were known to be aggressive, hungry, and would do anything to advance their own strength. Many of them resided therein hopes of gaining what they so desire, however, in most times, they were usually ended up being consumed by someone stronger.

It was unheard of f or humans other than Hollow to tread in these parts. It was maybe a nicely designed forest, as It had a silver-like quartz-like substance ooz all within it, but it was no real tourist attraction.

"Is everyone here!?" The tone was far too loud.

"YES, WE ARE HERE!" said another voice which was sounded just a few inches away from the first one. This person was even louder.

Urahara Kisuke had never gotten used to the yelling of his childhood friend. Shihoin Yoruichi sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She followed the man until he chose to kneel down and pull a strange, hand-held device suddenly. The female Shinigami never understood her friend's odd technological ingenuity, even if it had saved her life on many occasions. Not many could keep up with the former 12th Division Captain. Only a few minds in the world could even come close. The man was a natural born genius.

"Okay...with this device, the Hollows here should not come to us as long as we don't cause trouble." His words were difficult to believe. So difficult, in fact, that some people simply flat out ignored them.

"GETUGSA TENSHOU!"

It was amazing what Urahara Kisuke could do with his mind. Here he had created a device which would allow the Shinigami to avoid being detected by the very numerous average Hollows which resided in the Forest of Menos. Such a thing was unheard of, but we are talking about the infamous Shinigami captain who was notorious for extracting Shinigami to the human world using forbidden Kido. It had not been him who used the technique, but it was his ingenuity and quick thinking which led many to believe he was responsible for this new crazed act in which Hollows had infiltrated a Shinigami's soul and had taken over. It was rather his partner, Tessa Tsukabishi, who was known for this. However, despite all of this crazy information, not many took into consideration on his prowess and what he could do. The man sighed and observed his device as it started making loud noises. He closed his eyes and shut the device off, as now there was no point. It was frustrating, of course. But he, unfortunately, got used to people simply destroying his progress whether it was intentionally or not.

Isshin Kurosaki had taken it upon himself to unleash one of his most notable techniques. The blue blast of power crashed into one of the areas of the Menos Forest, which did nothing but attract more Hollows. "What?" he asks as the other three gave him a blank stare. The man was excited, excited to move and excited to fight once again. He wasn't the only one. Yoruichi suddenly decided to join the man as he went off on a cutting rampage. It was amazing how barbaric some could become at the first sight of potential aggression. Fury had risen in their hearts as the two laughed side by side while mercilessly slaughtering Hollows.

"Will it be okay if Is stay here?" Ryuken pondered as he stood above Urahara.

The blonde Shinigami smile. "Of course, Ishida-san! It would take an army of Quincy for Soul Society to notice, really. Plus, they do not keep much information on Hueco Mundo."

The answer seemed to satisfy Ryuken. To him, killing Hollows was always a displeasing option. Of course, there had been a war and he had grown up in a household which forbade providing assistance to Shinigami. Only in emergencies was killing Hollows an option, and even that had limits. The ancient war was fondly remembered by every Quincy. It had always left an impact, even if they were not personally affected by it. The impact was that Quincies can no longer attack Hollows in such a large numbers, as, eventually, it would disrupt the balance of Souls. A brutal war was more than enough to enforce such a rule. Never before had it really ever been challenged. Not since 1000 years ago, that is.

Urahara Kisuke guided the group towards a more centralized area of the forest. Strangely, he had been coming here throughout his life and had learned his way around the forest through his travels. Or rather, he had developed devices to assist him during his adventures. The forest was not something which one person could remember. It was not a maze, or an infinite space within the world, but rather just a melting pot of death and confusion.

They set a destination towards a large rock, that way they would b e able to identify in case they got lost. The man then, out of nowhere, suddenly pulled a seemingly large briefcase from his jacket which baffled the lone Quincy. The case was opened and the three were amazed to see a keyboard along with a holographic screen which immediately turned on. The three couldn't really tell what was going on, but they trusted their friend to do his job. They had never underestimated Urahara. He, after all, had eluded Soul Society and proved his fearlessness through his experimentation. Even creating a Garganta for them all to travel was risky in itself.

"So what the hell is going on, Kisuke? Did we really need to come to this place to find one Hollow?" Yoruichi asked with an irritated look her eyes.

Her friend smiled. "Of course, Yoruichi-san! After all, you just love meeting Hollows, don't you?" The injury was minor, but it did put him on edge from the electricity she was able to produce. His typing accelerated in the least. Perhaps that was just what he had needed.

"Tell us!" she demanded.

"All right, all right, calm down. We came here to look for him, right? Well, if it was a..." The unfinished sentence was followed by a moment of silence. Urahara hung his head down a bit and continued on typing.

"It is fine, Kisuke. I can handle the reality."

The candy shop owner nodded to his friend. Having to constantly remind Isshin that his son had most likely been eaten, or for whatever reason, taken by a Hollow was not the best small talk. He was just trying to be considerate. Urahara never had kids, but could easily assume it was not something one would like to talk about often. But it was as Isshin had just said. It was the reality of the situation. And whatever hope there was, the four would try to seek it out. Not just for Isshin's sake, but also for Masaki as well.

"I had developed a device to detect if Hollows had entered Karakura town. It is an invisible barrier which shields everything in a large radius. I don't usually check on it since Hollows enter Karakura town in higher frequency than I had realized. I had created another device which was better suited for my original intentions."

"And those intentions are?" asked Ryuken.

"To detect Shinigami entering the vicinity."

There was a moment of silence. That was right, and the two other Shinigami had forgotten about it. Isshin was exiled while Urahara and Yoruichi were practically self-exiled. They never had a meeting to discuss his crimes of being affiliated with the Vizard or using forbidden Kido. Central 46 had knowledge and information of them however using it based on an account which was given by a particular 5th Division Captain. The now ex-12th Division Captain never had an urge to confront his crimes. Rather, he simply stayed in his own little candy shop and hid from the consequences. He never believed he did anything in wrong, and confronting Central 46 would grant him a prison or adeath sentence. Urahara never once believed he was safe, however, from persecution. That was why he had the Vizard so close to him, just in case an extradition to Soul Society was to take place. If he were forced to fight, then he would be forced to fight. Having this detection always alerted him inv case Shinigami used the Senkaimon to travel to the human world. But before it detected just Shinigami, it had detected Hollows as well. Due to the massive influx of the creatures, he was forced to create on specifically just for Shinigami. After that, he had well just kept the original running.

"All the Hollows that come to Karakura town are either sent to Soul Society, or to Hell...but there hasn't been an incident since the past two months. Good thing you came to me as quickly as you could, Kurosaki-san."

Isshin tilted his head. "That doesn't make sense. Ichigo barely had any reiryoku, or if none at all. Why would it take him and leave Masaki there?"

That was the question which confused Urahara the most. Hollows may not be the most intelligent creatures, but they could all assume Masaki was worth far more than Ichigo. Humans in general are rich with reiryoku. But a fullygrown adult was a full course meal compared too little Ichigo.

"I've tracked the current Shinigami movements. She hasn't been around that part of town in a while. Most Hollows hide in the suburban area. And none of them survive there forever..." His trailing thoughts frustrated him. "Okay, I'm going to try something new. Everyone, I want you to take these here and place them all in the surrounding area. This is where we will set up." He had given them all small, metal-like, gray rods which could be easily hidden in the surrounding area. They could assume this had something familiar to do with barrier surrounding Karakura town.

They all knew this operation was going to be massive, but all of them were happy to be back in action. Ryuken and Isshin had been living normal human lives, but it was now a wake-up call to work on their own self progress. It was worth it, It gave everyone hope and something to finally feel the need to do. It brought joy to Urahara, who was a genius, to finally do something for someone else. To use his gift once more to help out a friend and to stick with it until the end.

'Let's see here...if all Hollow eventually get sent back, then I will have to go back to when the Hollow first arrived...' The man delved deeper into his backlogs to see when every Hollow spotted had entered Karakura town. 'Ten years?'he says before gathering up on a massive amount of files. 'No...all Hollows from ten years ago had an equal departure as well. 20 years...?' Going back even further was a challenge. Luckily, he had taken this technology from the Shinigami Research and Development Institute which was worlds ahead of human technology. 20 years did not seem to cut it either, so Urahara decided to jump the gun and double it. 'What kind of Hollow is this? Eluding Shinigami for more than 40 years...' He jumped the gun once more. Just as he typed away, his three comrades had returned.

"You placed all of them? Good job," he quickly uttered before focusing his attention back on the computer. The devices connected to the trees and earth of the Menos Forest. This gave a radar field, which could detected Hollows for miles away. These were the same tools in which he used to create the barrier which could detected Shinigami.

"GOT IT!" he yelled in excitement. "Every time something comes into Karakura town from another world it is tagged by an ID. The devices are able to do this by giving it a simple number. The first Hollow received 1, and the following you can make out. This particular Hollow, which recently vanished from the city, came here over 50 years ago."

50 years.

50 years this Hollow had been eluding the Shinigami. Urahara knew Soul Society must have some knowledge on the creature. For it to be hidden for so long, it must have gained quite an ego from being able to outsmarting the Soul Reapers. By why did it all of a sudden decide to go back to Hueco Mundo? There wasn't any rich reiryoku there he could grab. If anything, it was dangerous for the Hollow as an even bigger Hollow may try to eat it. Something must have happened during the encounter with Masaki.

"That ID which I got from the Hollow never left for over 50 years. Something bad must have happened to it when it confronted Masaki-chan..."

Yoruichi stepped in, "Maybe it got hurt? Masaki knew how to fight."

Neither Isshin nor Ryuken bought it. "Masaki was more than enough for a Hollow, especially on this scale. If it were something out of the ordinary, like a Vasto Lorde, Soul Society would have been alerted, and a squad would have been dispatched out. Whatever this Hollow is, it wasn't as strong as we believe." Ryuken was just as good as Urahara when it came to analysis. He had known Masaki the best, and knew very well she could handle more than just a meager Hollow.

"That doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that I have one bit of that Hollow's reiatsu on this computer right now. My barrier allows me to take in the smallest bit of reiatu, Shinigami or Hollow, and transfer it to the database. Although this was supposed to just grab information on the Shinigami patrolling Karakura Town, it fortunately grabbed everything. I can now extract this reiatsu ID from the database and hold it in a special position.

?

Words, words, and more words.

The three were equally confused. He tried explaining it again, the simplified version. Back when Urahara first moved into Karakura town and created his self-isolationist candy shop, he was worried Shinigami would try to track to him down. He was not paranoid to believe such a thing. Since he was a captain, he was used to prioritize on a high alert threat level. So, to better prepare himself, he devised many inventions which could give him some time to gain knowledge on his future attackers. The barriers were his first invention. He initially stole them from the 12th Division headquarters and then modified it to fit his own needs. The new kido-style barrier was able to detect in motion the presence of not just a Senkiamon, but, unintentionally, sense a Garganta as well.

This, of course, created a massive influx of reports since Hollows came at a high rate. Eventually, he could no longer handle such reports and decided to abandon the first barrier and create a new one. By simply copying the older one, Urahara eventually over many years learned how to filter out a Garganta and the Hollows that came through it. This way, he could finally focus on Shinigami presence in his city. And... it worked. Every new Shinigami which came to watch over Karakura town was closely monitored by the former captain.

Genius, on a whole new level.

"...So what now, damn it!" yelled Isshin. The man was bored out of his mind.

"Now... we have to go deeper. I can make hundreds of these rods. They are like radar sensors, the more we place, the more chances we have to detect the same reiatsu from the Hollow that vanished. Then... we will know."

Isshin was the first to stare into the abyss. His Zanpakuto was placed over his shoulder and was ready to start fighting. Ryuken lined up next to him and pulled out his white Quincy bow. His own skills would be of great assistance as he can quickly clear out hordes of Hollow. Yoruichi appeared and placed her hand on Isshin's shoulder. She was the fastest and could run farther into the forest. The two smirked at the path ahead of them. Pure danger always thrilled them. But as the realization hit them once more, Isshin lost his smile and lowered his eyes. Determination filled his mind, and hope filled his blade.

"He's out there Isshin...we just got to find him."

The three spent years in this forest. Some would came on their own time, while on the weekend they would all went together. Searching for this Hollow was never easy as it had its own ways of manipulation. Eventually, after many years, they could no longer pursue this destination. But it was important to know as Isshin had never really given up looking for his own. A turn of events had forced all of them to focus on other more recent issues which required all of three of their attention. He never wanted to give up. He never wanted to stop. But Isshin had two other kids. Two others kid that he needed to make sure would lived a healthy life. He felt sorry for everything. As if he is somehow left Masaki and Ichigo behind. The truth was, he could never really accept the fact that they were truly gone. It was more in a sense that their spirits were always be with him. Dead or alive, he only wished for the best possible outcome. Never in either of their wildest dreams did they imagine what had actually happened. It was only a matter of time until fate made them cross paths again.

* * *

Ichigo now could lay on the couch in his quarters in pure silence. The commotion in the auditorium was starting to get to him. It was getting far too loud for him to be in that room without getting a headache. He was trying to get some more sleep before the next annoyance came to bother him. He had been careful enough to cover his tracks. The last thing he would wanted was for someone to bother him when he was resting.

Someone was already there.

Two hands covered his eyes drowsy eyes.

"Guess who!"

He placed one hand onto her own and gave one tight squeeze.

"Giselle…" he said. "…What is it?"

She removed her hands and stared deeply into his eyes which barely could crack open. He could see the smiling face of Sternritter 'Z' Giselle Gewelle. She was hovering over the back end of the couch. "Found you, Ichi-chan!" she yelled.

Giselle Gewelle and Ichigo had a long history together. She was the first Sternritter he had ever met and was given a fair impression. Ichigo also knew she had saved his life through various means. Although, he believes she was unaware of her doing and instead was simply acting on her own accord. Either way, he could only be grateful from there on out.

"How…did you get in here?" he asks with a suspicious gaze.

She clutched her chest. "So mean!" Ichigo widened his eyes in pain as the girl lumped up her body and straddled him. "But if you like it bad…" Giselle knew exactly how to play Ichigo by the book. Ever since he arrived at the Vandenreich the two have spent a lot of time together. She sat up and began rubbing his chest back and forth. It was comforting to say the least. It wasn't if he was going to complain about it. "So…Ichi-chan…"

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the message. "Hmmm...Yes?"

She smirked. "So…I heard you're going somewhere…" The moment she began to speak directly, she shifted her movements. The 'Zombie' would flexed her fingers and begin moved her hands elsewhere.

"…Mmmm…" It was rare for him to relax. The days have been getting more and more hectic due to the increased amount of activity and preparations for the upcoming war. Giselle was the only person who he could trusted to help him relax. The others were either too strong or too shocking or too… angry to create such an atmosphere.

She stopped

Ichigo opened his eyes with disappointment. "W-What? Yeah, we're going to Hueco Mundo…" He immediately regretted the statement. It was supposed to be a secret among the Sternritter. She immediately resumed the massage which soothed his newfound stress. He had strict orders not to reveal the assignment until further notice. And just like that, he had cracked under the lightest pressure.

"Really!? I can come right?" She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his neck. Giselle lifted herself so she could look at him, face to face. "…Right?" Lips connected and the two enjoyed for a moment each other's bliss. Giselle now lay on top while Ichigo wrapped his arms around her. It would not wrong to assume he always had a connection with her. Imagine Ichigo growing up and going through puberty while being very close with some already full grown females. The tension would often became heated between these two. But Giselle was a sadist, and she always left him very heated.

"…Right…" he managed to utter during the moment.

Giselle sprung up and lifted her arms in the air. "Yay!" She got off and pointed her finger upwards. "Told you, Lili-chan!"

It was difficult for Ichigo to blush. It wasn't like back when he was younger, when practically everything got him nervous. Nowadays, it still happened. However, it was only when situations like this would occured. Ichigo looked to his side and flared in embarrassment when he saw three other females sitting on his bed.

They were watching the whole time!

"H-how the hell did you all get in here!?" He looked toward his large doors. The Schutzstaffel all had much more secluded quarters than the rest of the Sternritter. They practically had miniatures palaces. It was strange for anyone to somehow break in.

Liltotto sighed. "Damn, you were right. I'm disappointed in you, Ichigo." The "Glutton" always seemed to hold him in such a high regard. Perhaps it was because the two enjoyed using their brains rather than their power a lot more. They had spent time together since they actually used reason and logic before striking alone. It was the only thing which kept them apart from the rest. Liltotto was only disappointed in Ichigo to see him fall to such levels. "Your desire for lust has blinded you, Kurosaki."

"Shut up…" he replied.

Candice smirked. "Haha, there he goes! That red face! Every time…!" The 'Thunderbolt' burst out into laughing as his face even got even more crimson. "I miss this!" The female Quincy always enjoyed teasing him into such a position. Her natural sadistic ways brought her intense joy to see him suddenly lose his ground and become paralyzed from basic embarrassment and nerve-racking emotions.

"Candice…shut up…"

Meninas looked at her fried with a blank expression. "I think it's pretty cute. It was a lot better when he was younger." The three giggled while Sternritter 'G' sighed. They explained their wishes to see him in such a state but were too late. He was practically fully grown now. Being 17, there wasn't much development needed to be done. His physical build had become quite impressive. Although, the majority of the Quincy were in fairly good health.

"M-Meni!?" he yelled. His female friend had always taken sides in these situations.

Giselle leaped in front of him. "SO Ichi-chan! We're going, right? You and I!?" she gave a heartwarming expression and had held him tightly.

Ichigo was able to calm himself down and placed his hand on her head. "Fine…I know you'll need Zombies for Soul Society anyways. But don't tell anyone about this, got it!?" The 'Zombie' nodded her head and pulled back from him.

"Don't be jealous Ichi-chan loves me and hates you sluts." The uproar from this comment by Giselle created a string of heated arguments between her and mainly Candice. Although often Meninas would jump in if someone had called her out. Liltotto sat by and simply ate food as she studied with fascination how her friends of the same gender could get so upset over such comments. Maybe it was because the statement was true, or maybe the context and background had triggered such a heated reaction. Either way, she felt sad to be even affiliated with those people.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled, "Where's Bambietta?" he asked. The Sternritter looked around the room and failed to find the fifth female of the group. "Did you guys leave her?" The four shrugged at the last question. They didn't seem to mind leaving their leader behind.

"I don't know."

"Who cares?"

"Bitch tried to kill us."

"She's pretty mad at me. Not sure if she loves me right now."

The four responses disappointed the male Quincy.

"You guys are awful." Was his statement before vanishing into the wall. It always confused him on how these four could be so different when their leader was not around. It was as if they only sought out her protection during battle but when it was over, they'd show nothing but criticism and irritation to the 'Explode.' It was indeed worrisome. Ichigo had befriended all of them, so to see them pick sides was not something he enjoyed watching. Especially since they always left the leader alone. Something she hated to the core.

Silbern was a massive fortress from within. On the outside, it could looked like a small little palace. The interior had much to offer for those who resided in it. Apart from the large quarters, there were many lounges and areas which the residents could use. Ichigo found himself walking across through these areas and often stumbled on Sternritter who casually hung around. One of these areas so happened to be a lounge filled with them.

"Oi look at that…a Schutzstaffel member gracing us with his presence. What have we done to do deserve this?" The attention suddenly all focused on Ichigo who walked into this lounge while. He stared at the man who made the snarky comment.

"C'mon…you know I'm not like that," Ichigo replied before sitting down alongside everyone. The man had slicked back hair and a lazy aura which made him seem at casual odds most of the time. "What about you, Askin? I know you've been out of Silbern recently." The comment made the man sweat a little. The 'Death-Dealing' was always a wildcard out of Yhwach's pocket and only had used him in special situations.

"Pssh, you know damn well, Askin! Hey Ichigo-sama! Ichigo-sama! Take care of my small body, Ichio-sama!" Everyone laughed as NaNaNa Najahkoop impersonated Giselle and her clinging ways. Rumors had always floated around the Vandenreich between the two. The 'Underbelly' had always been a creepy one. That tone bothered him a bit, but he showed some restraint.

"Now, now, everyone relax. Ichigo here finally got some information about some interesting stuff. Tell us, Kurosaki! We going to war or what!?" Driscoll Berci was an eager one. He would at least give Ichigo the time to explain himself before cracking jokes and making the situation worse.

Ichigo smirked. "Nah, we're settling a peace deal. They keep everything while we give up our weirdest," he replied before darting his attention across the room. "Berenice…time to go."

The female Sternritter spat in his direction. "Fuck off, Ichigo…everyone knows I got more balls than Bazz here."

Bazz-B was not amused while the whole room, including Ichigo, ruptured into laughed. It took a while before the room had was able to calm down. Berenice wasn't like the other females who prepped their hair and had many stereotypical female attributes. She enjoyed hanging out with guys most of the time.

Not to mention she was also kicked out of the female clique.

Bazz cursed the girl. "Cut the shit Ichigo. We know you got something for us. So who the hell is going to Hueco Mundo?"

The room went silent as once again the attention was focused on Ichigo.

He sighed. "…Nope. Not sure what you're talking about." Lying was one of Ichigo's great skills. Very few Quincy could actually detect when he was. For a moment, they all seemed to buy his words. He was never one to not be trusted. Some Quincy had a reputation of being hard to work with or were known to betray their comrades when it fitted them best. There was a good reason why he decided to lie to everyone. If people found out that resources were about to be spent on Hollow land occupation, they would get pissed. Not to mention the true reason for invading would reduce the Vandenreich pride to a new low. Having Arrancar fight their wars would be an insult.

Berenice replied, "Hold up there. Bazz, no one can take you seriously with that fucked up toupee of yours." The 'Question' was lucky that they were in a room filled with people rather than alone with the 'Heat.' No one insults his mohawk without consequences. "Kurosaki…tell me…are we going to Hueco Mundo?

Very few Quincy could actually detect when he was lying…unless one had a power which would force him to tell the truth…stupid power.

…And are you sleeping with Haschwalth?"

"NOPE."

The amused snort gave him barely enough time to escape the room without most of them noticing. However, two pairs of disinterested eyes had caught him just in time to see him quickly vanish. Bazz-B along with another Sternritter rose from their seats and quickly pursued Ichigo who was now leaving the area. If something was going on, those two always had to be a part of it.

* * *

The roof of Silbern was arguably the most heavenly placed in the entire Vandenreich city. It overlooked the large realm and all of its glory. From the top, one could see the distant blizzard shields and the thriving militarily complex which surrounded the fortress. The refreshing breeze was not as intensely cold as it was in the center of the fortress. It could even be said that this was actually the only nice part to be in, as everything else was just overlooking up at theabandoned buildings or only dream about being part of Silbern. Ichigo never truly appreciated the Vandenreich city until he had first come up here. It was private, as few Sternritter had known about it. Privacy was always something which many sought out within the fortress. Even if they all had their private quarters, the area seemed to be too confined to keep them within. Everyone wanted more and more space, to be out in the open and travel further.

Ichigo came there by accident. He was actually looking for his room when it had happened. It was a little odd to find a room at the top of a long staircase, but he was surprised to find out it was simply another exit. Often times he would to go up there alone. Only one person would ever bother to come all the way up there. It was someone who enjoyed the view just as much as he did. It was only meant for the people who truly cared about the Empire and its future.

He saw her cape and smiled to know she had come to the one place where he expected her to be. She was simply staring off into the distance, and was lost in her own thoughts. It was rare for her to get some alone time. As Usually she would often be with her female squad.

Ichigo coughed."Sternritter 'E'," he spoke with an amusing formality. She looked over. "I would like to congratulate you on your test. Your service to the Vandenreich is unmatched. You are always on the mind of the officers."

Bambietta rolled her eyes. He never really spoke in this imitated formal fashion before. She thought it was a bit amusing and cracked a small smile. He could barely see it but was filled with a sufficient amount of confidence to continue on. He killed his formal act and went with the more casual approach which she knew him for.

"Yo, seriously I need you for something."

She looked a tad more attentive, then sighed.

She sighed before He continued, "I can't just tell them I didn't win. They look up to me, you know?"

It wasn't really something he expected her to say. Ichigo always knew this was part of who she was. She cared for her image and was always proud to be the leader and one of the more powerful Quincy. "Pernida and Gerard…they are both fucking abnormal…you know what I mean right?" Her confused expression was no surprise to Ichigo.

She had a passion for explaining her own problems to others who were willing to listen. Ichigo enjoyed talking to her and had always been willing to give advice when needed.

Gerard Valkryie and Pernida Parnkgjas were both respectable, unique Quincy. Out of all the Quincy in the Vandenreich, only three of them possessed powers which was not given by Yhwach. Thus, rumors had spread around that the two were directly connected to the Soul King in some odd way. These rumors turned out to be actual facts. Gerard was the heart of the Soul King while Pernida was the left hand. It would be very strange if that was the case. It's hard to comprehend the fact that a fellow Sternritter was in an actuality a living-fucking-hand. It was easier to believe Gerard's case. Saying he was the heart of the Soul King gave a more symbolic reference, but those who knew his true power had no doubt believing such a thing.

And the third Quincy...was right here.

"What are they?" she asked. Ichigo sighed and walked to stand next to her. By now they could watch with some amusement as Candice threw lightning bolts at Giselle from down below. It looked like it was as if Giselle had thrown some snowballs at her comrade's head. They could see the dripping white substance dripping from her hair.

Bambietta Basterbine had a reason which influenced her decision to join the Schutzstaffel. It was not because Ichigo was there and that she simply wished to be by his side. It went without saying, but she did care for the Vandenreich. It was her life, ever since she came here with Yhwach such a long time ago. The Empire was her pride and joy. It was the one thing she cared for more than her own appearance. Getting promoted high in the military boosted her self-confidence and she never wanted to stop being useful for Yhwach. She would always strove to be at the top. But it had been a long time since she received her Sternritter promotion. Even if it was one of the most proud moments of her life, she was sad to think that was it. The reason for this being discussed now is because She discussed it now because she felt that the Schutzstaffel test was not really... a satisfying thing to take. The 'Explode' wanted more in her life. To rise even higher and contribute more than she already had.

Ichigo sighed. "They are pretty weird. Lille is all right, but they aren't as special as most people believe." She didn't buy it. From what she saw, their powers were completely foreign. Only Gremmy had powers which could compare to what she had fought against. It certainly left an impression in her mind.

"Forget about it, I'm just glad we're going to war already. All this time preparing, I'll show them then."

He courageously wrapped his arm around in her a friendly manner. "I got some official information for you about in the invasion." She widened her eyes in surprise. Normally, Ichigo was not one to bring up such topics. He had sworn to fulfill his obligations by protecting Yhwach. And this valuable information was important to keep out from getting into the wrongs hands.

"We're going to declare war soon, and you've been selected to attend during the declaration." His smile gave it all away. She was taken aback, as if surprised to be chosen for such an early phase in the war. Her skill wasn't best for stealth and quietness, but who the hell cares.

"His...His Majesty chose me?" she asked with an optimistic tone.

Ichigo nodded. "For the first invasion. You were prioritized for first engagement as well." He always knew when the 'Explode' was feeling a bit down. It was obvious she was disappointed in herself for losing to the other Schutzstaffel members during her test. She was not one to become gloomy often. And he always tried to do his best to try to turn it around. Bambietta became a very close friend for him, even if at first things didn't start that way. Over the course of many years, Ichigo learned to care for her in the same way he cared for Meninas or Giselle.

Her composure didn't last long. She lowered her shoulders and pretended to be relaxed.

"I see...well, if I am not busy, I will think about it." This was her way of expressing excitement. She couldn't just demonstrate an uncharacteristic attitude which seemed uncharacteristic. The two stared off into the distance and saw yet again Liltotto dodge attempted strikes from Candice who was now starting to lose it. Apparently, Giselle had tricked Sternritter 'T' into falling down into more slush of ice and dirt. Bambietta couldn't help but laugh at her friend's mistake. Although Candice was the most common female she could relate to the most, their massive egos which tended to collide in brutal ways.

She looked at him with an intense glare. "You're coming with us, right? I mean the invasion." She quickly had corrected herself. Obviously, the Schutzstaffel were to be nothing but bodyguards. Why else would they go off on their own like the rest of the Sternritter. Their entire rank was designed to protect Yhwach. However, there were exceptions. And Ichigo used these exceptions regularly.

The moment he smiled was then the moment she realized. "Hell yeah, I'm going. His Majesty will be fighting the Captain-Commander. I will be in the area to ensure his fight is one on one. The two got some history or whatever. Either way, when the fight is over, I'll just slip out." Ichigo took his rank and job seriously, but knew that the Emperor was no weak man. He always has Haschwalth nearby, and that was really all he needed. If things got serious, Ichigo would be the last one to come in. And that is if the opponent would be able to cut down the rest of the Imperial Guard.

"Hmph, I see. Then you have no other choice. I guess I can let you come into our group. That is, if you don't wish to be a loner." She spoke as if the decision had already been made, and truthfully it really had. Although Ichigo hung out them quite often, more so than anyone else, he was never officially a part of their clique. It consisted of a hierarchy, which meant that Bambietta was the leader and everyone else did what she commanded. She had grown to tolerate and enjoy his presence, as he was far less annoying than anyone else in the group. "Or you can be with Bazz, and be part of the sausage fest." He couldn't help at laugh at his red-haired friend. He's going to be pissed to find out that Ichigo would rather hang out with the weird girls than his own posy.

"As leader, you must tell me if anything important happens. Doing so, you will grant you benefits."

Ichigo found it very amusing to hear such words. Being promised certain benefits by joining compared to having what he had now. It's all fun, but he decided to play along since this did mean a lot to Bambietta. Being the leader of her own group gave her confidence. And with Ichigo joining, they may rise higher in power.

He laughed warmly. "Any rules?"

She changed the atmosphere and looked at him with a serious expression. "Just one. Don't ever... leave me behind. Got it?"

His laughter died down. It was such a strange rule coming from such a powerful woman. He was expecting something along the lines of, "Don't get in my way" or, "Don't question my orders." But this was something different. He didn't dwell on it for too long. "After all, you did leave me in your quarters this morning. I still haven't forgotten about that. Care to explain why I was there in the first place!?" The atmosphere was heating up. Ichigo needed a quick way to change the topic.

"We were training...and you passed out..." Was his answer. She lowered his eyes and waved her hand. "Fine...I'll forget about that one, Ichigo. But no more of that, all right?"

"Got it."

"And for God's sake… call me Bambi. It hurts to hear you butcher my name every time."

He shrugged. his arms, "Fine! But I got to ask you something. I'm going to need you for Hueco Mundo."

She tilted her head. "Hueco Mundo… the hell are we going there for?"

He leaned against the railing. "His Majesty wishes to… draft Arrancar into our army." This was such an odd statement. For a moment, she refused to believe his words. There was a reason why this was kept a secret for so long. Yhwach did not want to hear and gain a headache from the annoying Sternritter who would complain about it. The 'Explode' could put two plus two together and assumed that was the reason. It was annoying and stressful to her. Everyone knew full well that only the Emperor of the Quincy would go as far as to draft Arrancar of all creatures into the Vandenreich.

"Someone is coming…" he alerted her. "I guess I'll see you later."

She smirked and turned back around. In just a flash, the girl had disappeared before him. Ichigo knew she had things to do now that she knew she would be soon heading out for Soul Society first hand. She still hadn't released her excitement, and was eager to get some time alone to do so. Ichigo was proud to have even taught her such a technique. Although she was a novice, Bambietta had no prior knowledge of Hirenkyaku. It was just something he felt she needed in order to fight the trio of the Schutzstaffel. He sat alone in silence and sighed as he felt an oncoming presence.

He looked to the door and watched as an older looking man with similar outfit as Ichigo's approach him with a calm expression. He had ordinary glasses and hair short, gray styled hair. Robert Accutrone looked at Ichigo and nodded."His Majesty is looking for you." If that was the case, Ichigo had no other choice but to comply. He nodded back and the two began heading down toward the lower areas of Silbern.

* * *

It was a bit nostalgic, coming down here. Normally, he could simply use his own power to enter the throne room. But this time he wanted to enjoy the walk. He could remember the first time he walked through the large, empty hallway. All those memories of running down here in full speed and excitement. Yhwach had been to him the parent and the guidance he needed in his life as he grew up here.

Yhwach...

What did the man mean to him really? Sure, he had saved his life. Ichigo never once forgot about that. He was happy to know he was able to fulfill what his mother originally wanted. Yhwach had supposedly slain the beast that killed his mother, but he could not be eternally grateful.

Memories soon flooded into his mind as he could fully recalled about the event in which he had first met Yhwach. These memories were precious to him. They helped build the foundation of the person he is today. Nothing could compete with that moment. It was the moment he swore his allegiance and had joined the Vandenreich. Ever since that day, he had been a loyal solider dedicated to the final goal of true peace.

The war...

It would not be wrong to assume he was a bit nervous because of the upcoming invasion. A full all-out scale war meant he and those he cared for were in danger. Ichigo was confident since he was one of the strongest Quincy in the Empire. However, he knew he could not just take on the might of the entire Gotei 13 by himself. He hoped his friends could handle themselves if they stuck together. Especially some of the weaker ones who weren't as unique or had special powers like he did. Either way, Ichigo never showed true fear when battling. That was something Yhwach had personally taught him.

Yhwach...

It came to him once more. The memories of their first meeting. It was embarrassing to reminiscence now, but back then it was the best comfort he could have had.

Flashback

The atmosphere had suddenly grew cold and thick. Ichigo was held by the (Is that what you meant? The sentence was too confusing) two men who walked behind their leader. Quilgie Opie was happy to know that the smaller Quincy had no more issues in accepting the extraction to the Vandenreich. The orders to him were simple: take Ichigo with whatever means necessary and to bring him back unharmed. Now, it wasn't the Sternritters fault Ichigo tried fighting. Quilge could only hope his Majesty would understand that before becoming upset. In fact, it was starting to bother him now. Orders were explicit, and the 'Jail' always had striven for perfection. He would often looked back to see if Ichigo had any noticeable marks or bruising. Luckily for him, the younger Quincy was tough and handled the defeat fairly well. Ichigo did not speak much on their little walk. He seemed to actually be somewhat excited in his own way. Even if his face did not it, Ichigo was eager to meet the man who had saved his life all those years ago. He had heard so many different opinions about him the man. Most of people hated him for obvious reasons. Burning, killing, and destroying everything they had created never left a good impression. However, very rarely and surprisingly would he encounter a fanatic who only said goods things about Yhwach. They would describe him as God, or the coming savior destined to bring the Quincy name back to glory.

"Stand back, I need to open the Schatten Bereich," the 'Jail' ordered. His two men from the Jagaremee nodded and pulled Ichigo back a bit. Even they knew not to be with rough with him. The orders were made very clear.

Before Ichigo knew it, a large black shadow was cast onto a large rock. "Watch your step. I am not entirely used to doing this on my own," he said before cautiously placing his foot on the ground. Ichigo watched with a surprised expression as the Sternritter's leg completely vanished into the black portal. It took a while for him to gain his footing, as if wherever he is going was not entirely solid.

The first solider followed Quilge and instructed Ichigo to grab his hand. He followed and was soon entirely taken by the shadow. His body went through and he struggled to gain footing. After his head reached inside, Ichigo could only wonder at the blackness they had just entered. Pure blackness was ahead of them, behind them, and surrounding them.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked in shock. He could make out his guides, as they were practically bound together.

"This is the Schatten Bereich (Shadow Realm)," said Quilge as he cautiously skid his right foot across the flooring. The man flinched back as the path ahead of him suddenly became frail and empty. "Not this way," he instructed before moving around Ichigo while searching for another way forward.

Ichigo was now in the same basket as the three Quincy around him. No one exactly knew what was going on, and only hoped for the 'Jail' to safely guard them. But something had caught the orange-haired boy's eye. Far off in the opposite corner Ichigo could barely make out a bright light which glowed with yellow, sun-like energy. "Is that it?" he asked with hope.

Quilge darted his eyes around and formed a small smirk, "That boy...that is not for us as of right now. One day, everyone will go there. One day you will go there." Ichigo would only curiously thought about tried to understand what he head meant by that. The light was so transparent and different from the area around it. It stood out like a star in the night's sky. If fear hadn't been on his mind, Ichigo would have loved to see what lay beyond that bright light. The four carefully walked through the shadow realm at a very slow place. Nobody complained, as Quilge had warned that falling into the abyss is certain death. It was not for the lack of a bottom, rather, one would simply die of lack of nutrition as no one could possibly escape. It drilled fear into many. A long, cold, dark, and painful death.

"Watch out!" Ichigo warned. He leaped forward and grabbed Quilge by the arm. The Sternitter looked down in shock and watched as the platform below him was disintegration before his eyes. The 'Jail' moved backward and could barely sense the smaller path which could barely keep his own two large boots from hovering over.

"You... can see it?" he asked with hint of surprise and interest.

Ichigo was taken back. "See? I...guess. You cannot?"

"I can only sense it at the last minute. You are truly the chosen one. Not all of us can use Shadows. Perhaps you should the lead way."

A chosen one?

Shadows?

"It is not a big deal. You have killed three of my men, I expect you to do this task. Simply use your power and control of reishi to create a pathway for us."

After moments of awkward stepping, Ichigo was now leading the group. The sensation of this abyss-like world left a calm feeling in his mind. This world was totally quiet, not a gust of wind, and even the steps did not make a sound. It was not difficult walking through this world once he had started leading. Using his reishi, the three could see a bright blue path form before their eyes. Normally, Quincy cannot use the reishi in the Schatten Bereich because there simply was no reishi to absorb, as the majority of Quincy had believed. Ichigo, somehow, was able to take the energy from the shadow realm and use it to create a useful tool for the four. His reiatsu was normally blue, as with most Quincy, so the combination created a bright light. The other three did not bother talk, as breaking his concentration would mean certain death. Quilge was impressed as not many Vandenreich members can use Shadows. All he could do was create the portal and carefully make it through the abyssal hell-hole.

Ichigo seemed to not be challenged by the task. It was no different from creating a bow or an arrow. Yet, despite the intense focus and the surprisingly well composure, a feeling kept creeping up his spine. His eyes were focused on the reishi platform, but something had caught his attention. Deep down in the abyss there were two circular lights which stood around side by side. This was a lot different from the light which was far above them. He was curious, but did not want to descend deep into this world.

"What's wrong?" asked Quilge as Ichigo had suddenly froze. The younger Quincy remained frozen and stared down with shocked eyes as he could witness the two beams of light suddenly move on their own. They came closer and closer to the four. He knew he could not act and move out of the lights' way, since if he did he would lose full concentration and the path would shatter.

"Nothing..." Ichigo trailed off as he began focused once more. The four began walking much faster, as Ichigo was now going at an abnormal speed. The orange-haired Quincy did not bother looking at the the strange circular lights that he sensed still followed him.

Eventually, after much travel, Quilge placed his hand on Ichigos shoulder. "Stop, it's here," he instructed. The 'Jail' placed his hands on a thin disk with the insignia design of the Vandenreich. Following after, A light blue stream rosefrom the medallion and gripped the abyssal wall. A bright light soon revealed itself and the four did not hesitate to leap inside of its auraing gaze.

They entered the light and were immediately hit by a gush of cold air that was almost painful. The Sternritter cursed since he knew he did not enter at the right coordinates from the Shadow realm and therefore entered into a different area in this new world. The four could not see what was in front of them as a thick blizzard forced them bound to go in only one direction. Luckily, Sternritter 'J' could sense his fellow Quincy from a distance. He knew at least they were headed in a direction which eventually would guarantee their arrival at the hesitation. At this point, the four wished they had gas-masks, to protect their faces from freezing sensation that hit their faces.

"Step back," Quilge ordered. The three did as told and watched in surprise as the man released a torrent of powerful reiatsu. The energy was strong, so strong it blew the blizzard around them and revealed an open path to a distant town.

It now that Ichigo witnessed one of the most magnificent cities he had ever laid eyes on. He appeared with the other three Quincy who were relieved to be back into their home world. The air was cold and snow came down from the sky like rain. It was a long time since Ichigo last saw the pure white feeling of snow so near to him. He looked behind him and only could wonder what else was out there. The blizzard surrounded the massive city as if somewhat like a defensive shield. His body shivered from the weather. He didn't necessarily dislike the cold, but he felt it was a bit too freezing for a normal, comfortable day. He eagerly followed Quilge into the city. The man was hopeful to finish his mission and get the kid away from him.

Ichigo awed at the interior of the city and watched with curiously as hundreds, if not thousands of men dressed in military uniforms and gas-masks huddled around the lower buildings. He could also see a food court where many Soldat rested to gain their energy back for more training. He looked up to see giant medieval-style towers that looked abandoned but gave the center of the massive city an architectural grace.

Quilge dismissed his two men and instructed Ichigo to walk beside him. He didn't speak, but rather kept his attention focused on the surrounding troops. He was a military instructor himself, as the entire Jagdaremee was under his command. It annoyed him to a high extent when he saw other military drills done in a way which he did not like. However, he did not have any command over the regular Soldat and was forced to be quiet since they were not under his control. Not many Soldat dared to stare down at the Sternritter or his acquaintance. He was the worst nightmare for them.

Ichigo stopped and stared up at the destination. He was now at the very center of the city and only could be confused by the strange design. It was a wide, two-tiered building. The bottom tier was supported by six thick columns, while the upper tier was roughly half in size and was held up by pillars. It also featured windows made of two thin slats in the wall on either side. A set of stairs led to the lower tier, and the entire complex was surrounded by an angular barrier with octagonal joints.

To put simply, It was a fortress.

He entered the fortress and was confused to see how massive it was from the inside. There were two large hallways, both left and right. However, Quilge had led Ichigo down the smaller, narrower straight pathway directly in front of them. The two walked down a staircase, went through more empty halls which was finally starting to leave Ichigo that bored Ichigo. Luckily for him, the two approached a descending staircase that finally led them to eight large statues that guarded two massive white doors. The doors themselves had one massive Vandenreich symbol along surrounded by many ancient Quincy designs that brightened the dark room.

"I'll take it from here. You are dismissed, Sternritter 'J'."

Ichigo and Quilge looked to the side. They both narrowed their eyes at the sight of a tall man with long blonde hair and green eyes. The appearance was immediately captured by Ichigo.

 _'Jugram Haschwalth.'_

"I was ordered to bring him to his Majesty. And only his Majesty."

Ichigo could feel the tension in the air. He wondered if the two were going to fight over something so ridiculous. The door to the throne room was only a few feet away. It's not as if they had to journey further. "I am fully aware of the mission. I can take it from here," replied the Grandmaster.

Quilge Opie did not respect the second-in command. He never acknowledged him, or bothered to speak to him in a friendly manner in any way, shape, or form. The 'Jail' had two options - he could ignore the second in command and proceed or he could sit back and do as told. He wasn't in the mood to take chances. The black-haired Sternritter gave one last nod to Ichigo before vanishing before their eyes.

Ichigo was disappointed. He was actually hoped the two Sternritter would fight. He had seen 'J' fight, but he was eager to see how he could compete against the Grand-master. Sternritter 'B' stared down and waited a few moments before snapping back into reality. The majority of the Sternritter never gave him the respect he felt he deserved. Even if Yhwach himself had instructed everyone to respect him in the same way they respected their king. But no one really cared and that frustrated the 'Balance' internally frustrated.

"Hello, my name is Jugram Haschwalth. I am the Sternritter Grandmaster and second in command." He gave an optimistic smile to Ichigo and held out his hand.

Ichigo took his hand and shook it. "Kurosaki Ichigo..." he replied with a friendly nod.

"Welcome, Ichigo. Let us see the future together." The Grandmaster walked toward the large door. He placed his hand on one of the symbols and waited as a bright light began streamed across the massive structure. Ichigo stood next to him and was amazed to see such a unique and beautiful design glow before his eyes. The two then walked down the vast, open hallways of Silbern. Many more designs were painted along with an occasional statue of Yhwach or perhaps another legendary Quincy who seemed to be long forgotten by the current generation.

Uh oh.

His legs tensed, his mind froze. Ichigo's eyes widened, full of shock and anxiety as he looked at the side of the wall. The memorial was in place, but for whatever reason it was dedicated to someone that was never even declared dead. Before Jugram Haschwalth could notice his strange attitude, Ichigo quickly reassured himself it was nothing and quickened his pace. He knew that not one suspicious detail should not go announced. He had recognized who 'B' was, as Bazz described him multiple times. This was the guy he wanted dead more than Yhwach, a traitor in his eyes. Right now Ichigo did not care for such a thing.

"Go in, I will close the door behind us. Usually, I like to get to know someone on a better level, but you do not know how long we have been trying to search for you," he said before heading back. Ichigo watched as the man suddenly revealed two invisible large reishi doors which only came to light the moment he placed his palm onto him. The grandmaster gave one last nod before shutting the boy inside.

Ichigo turned back around but was confused as the area in front of him was pitching black. It was darker than coal, and scarier than being alone in the night. Yet, somehow, he could make out a few white orbs with black dots in the center of them. They were all closely together. He could remember what they were from way back. they were those mysterious pupils which glowed in the abyss. It felt like an eternity as Yhwach kept his gaze on him.

"Are you... afraid of the dark?" Yhwach finally spoke. His pupils receded back into their original form. He snapped his fingers and ignited as small bits of fire began across the room. They were bright, bright enough to illuminate theentire throne, him, and Yhwach himself. He looked just as he remembered him from four years ago. Ichigo did not response. Rather, he seemed to more interesting in staring at the man. Despite the fact they met only once and only fora brief moment, he felt as if he knew Yhwach better than he knew himself. "I see you're injured... It frustrates me that they tend to ignore me when I am not present."

Ichigo flinched. "N-No... I challenged them first. I was unaware of their intentions. They attacked the town I was in."

Yhwach smirked. "You challenged them? How amusing. I apologize for not bringing you here immediately. How was life in the Lichtreicht?"

The Lightreicht was also to be known as the Northern Lands. These lands were part of the world that was only accessible for the Quincy. It was where the majority of the Quincy lived with those who did not escape to the human world. Not many had the means to do so, so they were forced to live in the seemingly infinite forest world. When Yhwach sent him there, it brought him bonded with his Quincy roots. As he had lived for eight years as a human, Yhwach felt he would need at least a few years of experience living in where most of the Sternritter came from. This way, he was able to develop even the most basic skills such as dealing with other Quincy the same way he leaned how to deal with humans in the real world. This, of course, was planned, as he himself would not have much time dealing with someone so young. Gathering a professional army weighted down on the Quincy King, and as much as he would have enjoyed raising Ichigo from the start, he felt no other option was available.

"It was... fine..." Ichigo mumbled quietly. Yhwach raised an eyebrow and stood up. He panicked. "Everything was okay... I learned a lot from being around others." The tone shifted into a sharper and confident mark. Yhwach always gave off an intimidated him. He intimidated everyone - Quincy, Shinigami, Human, Hollow - anything that could breathe could feel the power of Yhwach gave off to the world. Ichigo had already met Yhwach, but he did not fear him.

The black-haired man placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and looked down. "Tell me, are you all right?"

Ichigo was about to repeat his previous answer, but he knew Yhwach could see right through him. It was true. Ichigo was not feeling optimistic or comfortable about the future.

There were many things wrong with the situation.

First, he felt alone. He worried about Bazz-B and Meninas since he didn't know what happened to them. Ichigo knew they were strong on their own, but he could not help but wonder if Meninas would make it out okay, though he was sure Bazz could survive on his own. The stress from this was nerve racking. He considered those two to be the closest things he had to family, and not knowing if they were even alive was starting to get to him. He wasn't thinking as hard as he could have when he accepted extradition to the Vandenreich.

Then there was the memorial he saw in the hallway. Ichigo was filled with enough anxiety to cause normal people to succumb to the stress. Not to mention the fact that everything around him changed in a blink of an eye. It wasterrifying to him. He had spent the last two years doing the same thing, living in the same spot and now on this one, particular day it all came to an end. He had learned to work well under pressure, but this was too much. If it hadn't been for the fact that it is Yhwach who was there, and not someone who was a complete stranger, he might have cracked under the heavy force.

It was now that he finally realized that his world was being turned in another direction and he had no control over it. The fact that it took a small army to seek him out meant there was no way he was going to be able to decide much of future from here on out. This anxiety rushed the beating of his heart, made it hard to breathe.

"Ichigo... everything will be okay."

 _Everything_

 _will_

 _be_

 _okay_

Those words caught his attention. Where had he heard those words before? He looked up to Yhwach with widened eyes. He had not heard the combination of those words in a long time. They made him feel better almost immediately. Those words had a long history behind them, but he could not seem to figure it out.

"Do you know why she died?"

 _She?_

It was now when Ichigo put the pieces together. His mother... she... died. It is not as if he had forgotten, but this was the first time in many years where he recalled things prior to going to Lichtreicht. He couldn't believe she was still dead. It was not something he enjoyed thinking about. It was his mind that repressed it. His eyes reddened and he hung his head down in sadness.

Aww sweetie, everything will be okay!

The nostalgia hit hard. He wished she was with him right now. He wished she would say that, take his hand, and then go home. Could it happen? Was that still a possibility? He would like to know, he would do anything to know. Even if there was a small chance, it would be worth the risk. Being around Yhwach, it reminded him strangely of his human past.

"One grievance is all you need. Do not be so sad, Ichigo. Do you believe she died so that you could be so sad?" The question given by Yhwach was replayed in Ichigo's mind. Of course she never wanted to see him to see sad. She proved beyond a shadow of a doubt she only wanted him to be happy. He knew of this, but it was hard for him not to be sad. She was gone, gone forever and he could only hope that he will see her again one day. He wanted to toughen up, but just this one time he decided to not give in. "I will say it once more, everything will be okay. She died for you to walk, to breathe, to fight, and to love. You are young so I cannot expect you to understand."

He had been missing that part of his heart. His father, his mother, his sisters, they were all gone. The friends he had made were only there to fill the void in his chest. Without them, he felt alone. Even right now, at this very moment he felt much hollower than ever before. Ichigo missed the things that made him who he was – his loving family. Fortunately for him, he had full confidence in what Quilge had promised. That if they were strong, in which they were, he would see them again. It was unclear on why he believed the man's words. Perhaps he wanted to believe them and that helped influence his overall mindset.

"You are fragile, but that is not a surprise. I used to be like you. In fact, I'm more like you than we both realize. There is a special connection between you and me. Not as my other-half, but in a more spiritual way."

Ichigo looked up at him after he heard his words. He didn't know why, whether it was because he had Yhwach's blood flowing through his veins, or rather something much deeper, but he felt a connection to the man similar to that he had with his own parents. Was it because he saved his life? Or because he reminded him of some comforting words that his mother used to tell him? Or perhaps because his aura radiated strength similar to that of his father?

He did not know the answer.

"Ichigo, I want you to look at all of this as yours. I want you to love this, this Empire which I have built. It is filled with people like yourself, brothers and sisters who have lost it all. I want you to love them and to protect them in the name of the Quincy race. This is your new home. It is called Silbern, and it is within Vandenreich city."

He pondered at the thought of a new home. Optimism was a natural strong trait he possessed, and he could only hope this new home would feel like his old one. It was worth giving a shot.

"I want to join," he declared with a confident expression.

"You wish to what?"

"I wish-!"

"You cannot wish for such a thing," Yhwach interrupted, "You must earn it! Prove me to you can lead, that you can fight for the Vandenreich!" he yelled.

Ichigo nodded his head and smiled. He wiped the tears from his eyes and backed away from Yhwach. He had confidence in himself. It was the one thing Bazz seemed to have given him and he needed it now more than ever.

"Then I will." The declaration left a smile on the King's face. He placed his hand on Ichigo's hair and ruffled once more before turning him around.

"Go then. Haschwalth will instruct you from here on out. I will monitor your progress, so show me what you can do, my son, born in darkness."

Ichigo had an eccentric expression on his face now. Someone placed their faith in him, and the last thing he wanted was to disappoint. The young Quincy left the room and walked toward the Grandmaster who was leaning on the wall outside. Just far enough to the point where he could not hear what happened inside. Jugram was surprised to see the sudden change in Ichigo's posture. From an anxious, young child to a boy full of hope and excitement. Sternritter 'B' peaked inside and stared at the Emperor before giving a nod. He was curious to know what happened but he knew what Yhwach wanted. The blond-haired Quincy now walked next to Ichigo and kept a close watch over him. He made sure to focus on his charge, as he had noticed something strange the first time they walked through the hallway. The Grandmaster suddenly stood in placed and looked at the side of the hallway.

Oh yes, he truly did see everything. He wondered what had stirred him up when they first passed it. It was nothing special, just a simple memorial on the wall that dedicated itself to the stepping stones of the Vandenreich. Still, he could not understand why it had shocked Ichigo to such a degree. Jugram never really got to know the person behind the for whom the memorial was dedicated. He had only briefly known him but was curious to know what had occurred. Either way, Ichigo was now leading him by a good distance. The man simply shrugged and walked forward.

 _First Vice-Captain of the Sternritter_

 _Hubert_

 _MIA_

* * *

He stood before Yhwach. The King patiently sat in his chair. He had very relaxed and calm expression on his face as he stared at Ichigo. Haschwalth remained in the shadows nearby and kept a close eye on Ichigo. Jugram was grateful Ichigo was able to solve the five headaches that had plagued his poor mind just a few hours ago.

"We shall depart tomorrow morning," stated Yhwach.

"You are... coming as well?" Ichigo was as sharp as ever. Yhwach lifted his body up and rested it on the chair.

"I wish to fight this Queen of Las Noches myself. You already know the reason why we were going, so I need to demonstrate out my own power to set an example." Now Ichigo could understood. He was going as part of the vanguard in Hueco Mundo while the King would challenged the leader of the Arrancar.

Las Noches... it left a sting in Ichigo's mind.

He had been there before.

"I have assembled a certain group. Sternritter 'J' will be the one occupying the fortress while you and I are gone." His words seemed official, but Ichigo was irritated to know the man had forgotten about what they had discussed earlier. He waited until Yhwach finished his speech.

"I had promised Sternritter 'Z' as well as 'E' that they will be accompanying us as well." Ichigo was not afraid to speak up. He shouldn't be. It could be said that he was a favorite of the King. Still, he showed his respect.

Yhwach lowered his eyes. "Fine... but they are your responsibility."

* * *

 **Well finally things will start getting interesting.**

 **Beta'd by** **Ainulinde!**

 **Somethings to discuss.**

 **1) This story is practically everything that happened in Canon. I don't think I will bring anyone who died back to life up until this point. So, for Arrancar it is just Grimmjow, Nel, and Halibel. (Who will play a huge role later on) But yes Loly/Menoly will be around. Along with some Fracione cause why not.**

 **2) I've been looking for a beta for a while now. In fact ever since chapter 1 I've been on and off but some just lose time or take a while. I've meant this person who hopefully can remain for a while.**

 **darkmachines : Yes, Cang and Shaz will be in the story pretty often. Right now the main event is character build up then the war, that is when Ichigo will spend most time with the others.**

 **Jaenera Targaryen : Haha, hopefully this chapter cleared that up. I didn't mean to make it seem like it was strange.**

 **Unknown: Damn man, you remember my Crom Cruach story? That was years ago. My first story. I deleted it because it was so bad lmao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember to review!**

* * *

 **[Past event #039]**

 _'We're going to kill Yhwach.'_

He stood and recalled the words from Bazz-B. Ichigo only wondered on how such a thought was possible. The man was a monstrosity of power. Right now, Ichigo could only dream about over coming him some day. Staring at himself through a mirror, he believed his uniform was very well designed. It was the most basic in the Wandenreich, but it suited his own interests. This type of uniform was the same Soldat would typically ware. However, Ichigo did not have the gas-mask as he did not need such a thing.

It had only been a few minutes after his first meeting with Yhwach that he was shown to his small room by Haschwalth. He was not given a room in Silbern. That was only for the Sternritter and the Quincy King. Ichigo was now residing alongside the standard Soldat within the barracks of the lower Wandenreich city. "You will be placed into a special program. It is designed for those with higher potential than others." The "Balance" had been observing his idle stance for some time. "There are not many others in this program. After all, it is very difficult." Ichigo believed his warning and only stared at the room. He had just arrived but the Grandmaster wished personally to show him around.

"I won't be training with the other… _Soldat?_ "

 _The Wandenreich used strange words to describe things._

Ichigo was a little disappointed. It was always more fun training with a group of people rather than being alone. It always put a lot of stress as he knew he would have to impress his trainer.

"No, you will be training with a Sternritter. Follow me." The blonde man led Ichigo out of the room and out back into the hallway. The Quincy who often hung around this area all dispersed at the sight of the man as being caught lounging around was a serious punishment. "Feel free to socialize with others. It is important, but try not to obtain their habits. You are expected to be much better than that." His nod seemed to assure the second-in-command.

Ichigo had been very observant and respectful towards Jugram. He always paid attention and made sure to follow him accordingly. It was actually rare for such politeness to be shown towards the Grandmaster. The Sternritter never showed their gratitude or even consideration for Haschwalth existing. He was just the guy who enforced the rules among the elite Quincy and that was bound to never be liked. This of course led to resentment among him and the people he was forced to confront. Ichigo however was a different story. It could be that he is young, or perhaps new to the Wandenreich, but it made Jugram feel a bit better knowing someone respected him.

 _He only could hope it would last_

The two left the barracks and headed outside into the city.

 _Not many wanted to confront the two_

The area is always much more massive once you are within its compound. Ichigo was surprised to see how such an area was constructed. Never before in the Lichtreicht has he seen anything remotely similar. Majority of towns or the rare sight of a large city was mainly fragile wood. Stone castles were often abandoned or destroyed.

 _At least he knows now who destroyed them_

He was briefed on Haschwalth on how his normal routine would play out. Very early in the morning would he awake to do exercises alongside the Soldat. This would prepare his body for the later training with a Sternritter. _'At least I will be prepared.'_

"This is by design."

Ichigo looked at him with confusion.

The man sighed. "That is a lie. The Sternritter are already trained and do not have to wake up at any point during the day as long as they attend the required events."

The younger Quincy pondered his words, "So...it's more of a punishment if they train me?" This worried him greatly.

"B" gave another sigh, "They will see it that way, yes. These types of orders come directly from his Majesty so they will respect that. But they will certainly not enjoy it. And since some of the more obedient ones are always performing other tasks, we only pick the ones that need more discipline." Ichigo was unnerved to hear such a thing. That means whoever will be instructing him would be someone who really wouldn't wish to be there. Obviously, there would be a lack of progress and more of a "shit getting the kicked out of him" scenario.

 _That would happen either way regardless_

"Are Sternritter...really strong?" the question was a bit strange to hear. Obviously, the Sternritter were very strong. Haschwalth just knew Ichigo was a bit nervous for the future encounter.

"Do not worry. We have faith in you. But do not ever hold back against them." The words eased Ichigo as he sighs in relief. As long as he knew he had a chance he felt he could win any fight.

 _Or so he thought_

The two now turn into a corner which revealed a hot spot for many Soldat. There were many benches and chairs which were scattered across this major court. Small buildings all had signs with different food and drinks labeled which catered to everyone. Ichigo was not hungry but some of the more sweets sounded very delicious. He noticed that the seating had also been split. On the lower end of the court were many Soldat who had their gas-masks taken off and were enjoying themselves in delight. He then looked up to the higher areas of the court which had one large staircase that ascended to the upper levels of the area. When looking up, he could see only one person sitting in the higher levels. It was a blonde female who wore a small Wandenreich Sternritter cap. Judging from the amount of plates, she was at least eating with a group of four people. But as he continued to watch she was just eating everything off of all the plates.

 _Huh?_

His eyes dart around and he was stunned to see another figure. This one was much taller and was completely bald. He seemed to have a strange third eye in the middle of his forehead. The Sternritter area was almost as large as the Soldat one yet those were the only two people there. These two Quincy had not even recognized one another. Despite them clearly being alone they would rather sit by themselves rather than speak.

"Don't go up there." Jugram instructed, "It is for the Sternritter only. They are forced to eat here since many cannot clean up the messes they make in Silbern." Ichigo nodded and stared ahead to all the friendly Soldat who all seemed to like one another. There wasn't any bickering or backlash between each other. They all knew they were friends in the military who could only enjoy the basic things in life.

"I think I'd rather be down here than up there anyways. It looks lonely up there."

 _And weird_

"That is quite humble. Do you wish to get anything before we leave?" He didn't really think it was humble to choose that option. Majority of the Sternritter thought hanging around with Soldat is often seen as a negative. As why would someone affiliate themselves with the lower class? But in reality is truly was because the Soldat seemed to have been enjoying themselves much more than the two Sternritter who refused to even acknowledge one another. Ichigo shook his head and the two then proceeded to leave the food court.

Haschwalth then guided Ichigo towards the outskirts of the city and told him how the cold wind acts as a defense for Silbern. The city itself was the same size as Soul Society which was still something Ichigo had barely any knowledge of. "In due time, you will know about the history between Quincy and Shinigami. I understand you were raised a human and do not have any _real_ knowledge on what actually happened." The war was obviously something in which everyone knew. However, since majority of Quincy had died it was difficult to amount the entire pure destruction which was inflicted on the Quincy race. These types of drills were prominent into confining the Quincy to hate the Shinigami as they prepared to gather an army for another war.

"It is late." The Grandmaster said.

Ichigo titled his head, "It's still pretty bright outside."

 _It's late_

"His Majesty is still recovering some of his powers, and that requires a lot of sleep. When his Majesty does sleep, this world becomes dark and very cold. That's why it is important to try and get much done as early as possible. At any moment now his Majesty could feel the need to rest." The explanation surprised Ichigo. That meant Yhwach himself powered this world through his own soul. When he slept, so did the world. And when he was awoken, then could heat come to Wandenreich City once more.

"How did you join the Wandenreich?"

 _I was curious_

The question was sudden and unexpected. However, Jugram did not see any reason not to explain his story.

The older man began explaining more about himself. Despite this, Ichigo knew the man was lying from the beginning. The "Balance" explained on how Yhwach saved him from his burning village that was caused by Shinigami. When in reality it was the Quincy King who he himself had set. Jugo then explained how his uncle was the person who took care of him since his birth and had tried raising him alone. Ichigo was a bit saddened to hear that he skipped out everything that happened between from his village burning and joining Yhwach.

 _Bazz-B was not mentioned in this story._

The Grandmaster then praised Yhwach on how well he was able to raise his second-in-command. How all of his skill and strength all came from fighting alongside the Quincy leader. Jugram had spent his entire life and has dedicated everything he could on to ensuring it would last. All the powers he had been given from Yhwach were a gift and not something he must take for granted. Ichigo was silent during his explanation since he was interested about the man. In fact Ichigo was curious about practically everyone he had come across. Always wanting to know how they ended up here of all places.

 _But despite his surprise he could not help but be excited._

He had mixed feelings on the whole issue but he was excited to be a part of something big. A professional military was something that he could be proud of. Not to mention he enjoyed the style. The two headed down multiple streets and before they knew it they were both walking back into the barracks.

Ichigo now stood and faced Haschwalth. The man seemed a bit distressed as he prepared to leave back to Silbern. He opened the door for Ichigo but placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow...you will be training with a Sternritter as I promised. But I do thank you for being the way you are. And I do sincerely apologize for who you will be against. If I could choose someone else, I really would. I will see you later, have a nice sleep."

 _At least he is nice about it_

The warning did not startle Ichigo as he was already prepared from the day. He entered the room and quickly discarded his uniform. It was such a relief to rest his body onto the bed. He had been walking throughout the whole day which was actually pretty exhausting considering how massive Wandenreich city was. Ichigo had not met anyone new, but had learned about where everything he needed would be. His only complaint was the fact that he was missing two people who were very dear to him.

"Meni..."

"Bazz..."

He was worried for the two. Ichigo had yet to see any mention of his friends and was getting worried at every minute. Even if Quilge had promised if they were worth it they would come here, the nerve was still unsettling. Bazz-B should have no problem but it was really about Meninas who he was thinking about. She was strong, stronger than Ichigo at this time but lacked the will to fight on her own accord. She was not blood-thirsty like Bazz was.

"I guess we'll just see..."

"Hey, can you shut up?"

 _What was that!?_

Ichigo's eyes shot up wide as they stare down a person from above. The moment was so shocking that he actually shook to the side and had fallen out of his bed. Acting on instinct, his body shot back up and took a few steps back.

"Who the hell are you!?" He asked with a ferocious expression.

The other boy lowered his eyes, "Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you? I've been in this same room for years."

Ichigo expression went low, "Oh...is that why there are bunk beds?" The man nodded. "Sorry...I didn't see anyone here so earlier so I assumed I was going to be alone." He quickly got back into the bed and sighed. The adrenaline from being so shocked had his heart racing and as he was no longer tired. The person above him could not have been much older than Ichigo. He had a notable scar on his face and had shaggy black hair.

"I was out fighting a Sternritter."

 _!_

The gasp wasn't surprising.

"Look, I'm tired as hell right now. And before you ask, yes, they are strong but just keep cool and make sure to dodge everything. Counter-attacking is pointless unless you know how to use Blut Arterie."

Ichigo frowned, "Oh...well what's your name?"

"Call me Cang-Du. There aren't many of us in this little program so I guess it will be good to know you as well."

He smiled, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Well Ichigo, hopefully you don't die tomorrow."

Now he was more unsettled.

* * *

"Ichigo!"

The Sternritter was awoken to the snapping fingers of the "Iron". The Asian-looking man looked a bit irritated as he seems to have been trying to call him for quite some time. "You there? We're waiting!" Ichigo flinched and looked around. Giselle and Bambietta were both leaning against a tree while Quilge and Yhwach were discussing matters regarding the Jagdaremee. "You're leading this, remember?"

 _Why am I day dreaming about men?_

Ichigo frowned, "Yea...let's go."

He had chosen to bring Cang-Du for only a few simple reasons. The man was for starters, a quiet person. This saves Ichigo the headache of having to deal with someone who would constantly annoy him or bicker about stupid things. Compared to the rest of the male Sternritter, the "Iron" was quite likable. The man was certainly reliable and could be trusted when it came to keeping secrets. Due to this, Ichigo had thought he was the best candidate for their assignment.

 _He also doesn't run his mouth to others_

Yhwach was not the person instructing on how to invade Las Noches. He had purposely brought Ichigo to the Hollow world for the sole purpose of guiding him towards the Queen of Hueco Mundo. The Quincy Emperor only wished to fight this Queen himself. He did not have time to plan out such an invasion and time was limited for everyone. This was only supposed to take an hour at the most.

 _If they bothered ever listening to Ichigo_

Quilge adjusted his glasses, "Well Kurosaki? Lead the way..." the man was a bit annoyed that Ichigo would be in charge for this mission. Although he could not be too upset, the "Jail" was going to be the leading force in occupying the fortress.

 _He will finally be away from Silbern_

 _Thank Kami_

Ichigo sighed, "Fine. Let's go then." The group consisted of only Bambietta, Quilge, Cang, Giselle and Yhwach. The force was small, but strong enough to be reckoned with and more than enough to deal with the remaining Espada. The Schutzstaffel member led the group into the Forest of Menos but was surprised to see that none of the Hollow were trying to harm them. "Don't kill them. If you do, Soul Society will be aware of the events." Yhwach smirked at Ichigo's tactic. The cloaks they all wore was specifically designed just so Hollows will not become a threat.

 _There would be no need to inform them just yet._

This way they are able to attack Las Noches without having to deal with Hollows in which Soul Society will know that disappeared. It would be disastrous if the Gotei 13 were to be aware of the Wandenreich's plans before formally declaring war.

Cang-Du kept a close eye on Ichigo. He had grown up in the Quincy Empire alongside his friend and together the two were closing during their progress. They would often train against each other to test one another and to ensure they would be prepared for the upcoming war.

This of course led to some obscure tension between Ichigo's male friends, and a few particular female friends. The "Iron" was great at observing everything which went on within Wandenreich. This gave him a great sense on how his old bunk mate would be able to interact with other Sternritter. However, not everyone enjoyed there closeness. Some other Quincy had disproved Ichigo's affiliation with some other people and that led to in fighting.

The "others" of course being Quincy he did not trust.

It was not paranoia for some to be weary of other Quincy within the Wandenreich. Rather, it was something which everyone should be aware of. It wasn't often, but every now and then somehow a Sternritter would go missing. Either on a mission, or rather sometimes just randomly one night they disappear. This would cause mass confusion but normally nobody cared enough to do such an investigation.

Cang-Du was weary of one particular Quincy on this mission. Many not believe it, but this person was a master of disguise. He stared at the two-strand hair pieces which stood like antennae's. The strands connected to the head which was covered by straight, long black hair. The gaze in which he gave this person was a narrowed cold stare. Giselle Gewelle was one Sternritter which he did not trust. And the fact that Ichigo was so willing to be with her at any point in time was troubling. Luckily for him, he was not the only one who thought this.

 _'You're going to Hueco Mundo? He picked you of all people? Pssh, just here to rub it in?'_

 _'No…I came to tell you about something. "She" is going, and I'm wondering on why he picked her and not you.'_

 _Askin Nakk Le Var sighed and leaned against the hallway. This was the person who was most spectacle of the Sternritter. Cang and Askin never really talked much until the "Iron" started noticing the faultiest within the Wandenreich. It started happening when one mysterious Sternritter had joined the ranks and he never really got over it._

 _The two followed Yhwach and his decisions but were more concerned with the internal strife which was seemingly out of his control, 'So why didn't you ask him?' The "Death-dealing" asked with an irritated tone._

 _'He would just give me some stupid answer. He doesn't even acknowledge the suspicions surrounding her.' Cang had gotten frustrated from his friend's lack of care. Ichigo normally would scoff of any attempt to try and sway him away from Giselle._

 _Askin lowered his eyes, 'She is dangerous. I'll try and get others but don't tell Haschwalth yet. Keep an eye on Ichigo, and her. As long as he doesn't know you have a problem with her he won't mind you tagging along.'_

Cang now watches with a blank expression on his face as the "Zombie" waves to him. She had noticed his staring for quite some. This, along with her smile, was just another attempt for her to try and get him off her back. This was not the first time she was being quietly pressed about her integrity within the Wandenreich. But he would simply budge off of her. The girl was just too suspicious to be left alone.

Giselle Gewelle was no doubt one of the more cunning and more intelligent Sternritter. Her appearances and personality made it seem contradictory. However, it was something that which only few could see through. Her look back was met with a reaction with only irritated Cang. The girl suddenly leaped from her position and grappled on the person leading the group.

Ichigo suddenly stops when a heavy force comes onto him from behind. The Quincy could feel the soft hands of Giselle wrap around his neck from behind. "My feet hurt." she explained. Ichigo simply nodded and held onto her wrists. Naturally, the girl took advantage of the situation and had begun teasing her Sternritter comrades. Cang only shook his head in disapproval as he could not believe his friend would even be remotely affiliated with someone like her. She of course looked back to see him one last time to rub It in.

 _Her feet always seem to hurt_

Bambietta did not seem to show any reaction. She stood at side with Yhwach as the two began observing their surroundings. It was quite tense being in this forest for at any moment they have no idea if something unexpected might come at them. She would often check up on her female friend who was just hanging onto the Schutzstaffel member. Giselle had a tendency to do whatever it took to annoy her female _de facto_ leader. But she was too focused to care about such events. The "Explode" was doing utmost best to prove to Yhwach she can handle herself. This wasn't anything new. The Emperor had promised many of the Sternritter a fortunate life if they were able to meet his difficult requests.

The group is eventually led outside of the immense forest and can now see in the far distance the fortress. "The area is massive, much more massive than Silbern." said Ichigo as everyone narrows their eyes. The group begins heading out but were surprised to see that no matter how far they seemed to have travel, the distance keeps being the same. This of course led some to speculate that it truly could be far away and that they may even need to set up camp. The leader of the plan was simply observing the area. He had no intention of staying here for more than an hour as that is all the time Yhwach had given him.

"It is an illusion. In reality it would take us three normal days to get there." There were sudden gasps among the group but no one complained that hard since the Emperor was standing before them. Ichigo reached downwards and pressed his palm against the sand. A giant black shadow sprung around from his body and began approaching his fellow Quincy. They all remained calm as their bodies began to descend into the **Schatten Bereich.** All of the Quincy would remain within Ichigo's shadow until he was able to come closer to the fortress.

Using his own power, Ichigo sprung out another shadow and was able to see where he wished to go. The teen soon fell backwards into the sand and was soon cleared from sight. The Shadow region was something he had become excelled in wondering.

It did not take long before a clad-hooded figure was seen rising from the shadow of the immense Las Noches walls. He stood out and quickly placed his palm against the wall. Ichigo watched calmly as four Quincy and the Emperor himself were seen walking out of the wall. They all seemed to be amazed on how purely massive the fortress was. The walls were much larger than anything else then the ones in Silbern or the Seireitei.

"Your Verkehr is impressive. I did not expect you to have the strength to transport even me." Yhwach rarely praised people on their skills. It was rather something he did about their accomplishments just moments before killing them. But it was a surprise. Very rarely, did Yhwach ever come from other Shadow users. It was told that before Ichigo, no one even had the strength to lift his Majesty from the realm.

 **Schatten Verkehr** (Shadow Traffic) was the name of Ichigo's ability. It was the method of creating a shadow, and then transporting large groups of Sternritter. It was much different than the standard use of Shadows, as these Quincy were a lot stronger than regular Soldat who could come from anyone's usage of the ability.

The ability Ichigo used to travel the massive distance was called **Schatten Gehen** (Shadow Walk). If an area was in eye's distance and was casting a shadow of its own, he is able to transport himself into the **Schatten Bereich** and invade the objects space. This method is used for infiltration. Since his body cannot be detected, any alarms will not be triggered. Ichigo is literally teleporting to another dimension, running through it, and rising through the same dimension into the shadow of Las Noches.

"It's dark in there!" exclaimed Giselle as he leaps onto him once more.

"And cold..." added Cang as his body was coated in goose bumps.

"Ichi-chan, Bambi-chan is shivering! She needs a hug."

Ichigo smirked and looked down to the other female, "Is that true, Bambi-chan? Do you need a hug?" The female Sternritter only eyed and kept a calm composure. But he was a bit startled at her cold-dark stare. She never enjoyed being teased and was only giving him a warning by not saying anything. Ichigo joked and began walking towards her but the moment he was close she pulled out a sharp blade.

"Get away from me." she warned. Ichigo and Giselle laughed while the other Quincy grew impatient.

 _I was just being nice_

"Can we speed this up? Not everyone has time for your insolence!" yelled the "Jail".

Ichigo sighed and placed his hand against the wall.

"There is no formal entrance. All of the Espada and Arrancar reside in palaces scattered across. This is the Northern entrance and leads to majority of the areas." his explanation was impressive. Ichigo supposedly has only come to Las Noches only once. He looked to Yhwach to see what he wished to do.

The Emperor sprung a reishi broadsword from his hip, "I will be at the roof. Bring this "Queen of Hueco Mundo" to me for judgment." The group watched as the Quincy King ascended up onto the wall. His speeds were accelerated by his ability to manipulate the more potent reishi that is present within the Hollow world.

 _Show off_

Ichigo looked to Quilge, "Go West and see if any come to approach you. I highly doubt they were just going to hide in the fortress. And if they do, we will just bring them out. I don't want anyone going inside for there is certainty going to be traps." The man gave a reluctant nod and headed off. This would hopefully be the last time he would have to hear an order from Ichigo of all people.

The Schuzstaffel member then looked at two other Quincy, "Go East Giselle. And Cang...make sure she's alright." It was not as if he believed the "Zombie" was weak. It was rather the fact on how much he considered her power to be a wildcard. Having just one other Sternritter nearby would be enough to sooth his thoughts as then Giselle could easily attract and manipulate more enemies.

 _Giselle always needs someone around just in case they figure out her ability_

"You're joking?" The "Iron" asked.

 _Yea I'm just messing around right?_

Ichigo sighed, "Just…be in the area." Cang seemed unconvinced. Ichigo knew he wouldn't do as he asked. "Now." Cang sighed before quickly walking off into the direction. Of course he wasn't going to simply oblige he couldn't care if anything happened to Giselle

Now, for the last one.

"Where should I go?" Bambietta asked. Her tone was expressionless but in reality she was hoping for something more fitting than to go one way. He of course knew this and wished to give her something worth her skill.

 _As if I have a real choice_

He smirked, "The corners of the fortress could easily fall. I want you to...destroy the fortress. That way the fighting would end much quicker." The task was exciting for the "Explode". She smiled and gave him a confident nod. Just the thought of destroying this massive complex was driving up her desire to unleash her maximum potential power. Ichigo now sighed and frowned.

His job was going to simply be extracting.

The Quincy placed his open palm on the wall and began pushing forward. Before he knew it, his body had walked right into the palace unopposed. He of course had the most boring job of them all.

* * *

There had been a time once, where he stood in the exact spot. Considering the situation back then he was much more prone to vulnerability and fear. His affiliation now in the ranks now has set him in a position much higher than originally anticipated. The Sternritter briefly sunk into the past memories. It had been two years since the day he first arrived in his fortress. He had learned a lot since then, and one of those things was thinking that the thought of being afraid of the future was as useless as it sounded. It was not worth the time or effort to even give it a single thought. This was what laid his foundation to becoming one the strongest Quincy to be in the Empire.

And so he quickly discarded the past feeling. He had snuck into this fortress on his own accord. Standing alone, he was forced to cut down any being who tried to attack him in anyway. They were not other Quincy, or Shinigami, they were in fact Hollows. Arrancar, as they preferred to have been called. But it did not matter what they really were. All that mattered is that he felt compelled to cut them down or be forced to not fight at all.

 _He was an elite Sternritter. Being part of Schutzstaffel made him held to such a high regard that even the slightest mess up could be the biggest failure. He was what the regular Sternritter all looked up to. This gave him something to be proud of in his own way._

But this day was bound to come. And so the Sternritter who he himself had chosen all prepared for the invasion of Hueco Mundo. This was something which majority of the Quincy did not believe to actually be essential. In fact, majority of the Sternritter liked the Arrancar. For them having to challenge the Gotei 13 in the same way they were planning to. Yhwach never really explained in detail why it was so important to have the area to himself. If anything it was just unnecessary bloodshed on the Wandenreich's side. Of course Ichigo knew the true intention behind his King's mind.

He wondered if he should just leave right now. And hope that Yhwach could never find out. The person who faces him down could not see his face. Ichigo was wearing the hooded-coat with a black mask. However, unknowing to him, the person could easily tell by his power who he was. It was if the figure had once faced him before. He looked to his left, and then to his right, the room was empty.

He looked down to see one body on the floor, panting in pain. He had not killed her. Rather simply incapacitated her to such a degree to where she could no longer stand on two legs. A clean cut in the right spot did the job just right. Ichigo was not a sadist, so he had tried his best to at least make the area as least painful as possible. The person on the floor was a female. He did not know her name. She had short, brown hair which stood up. She was wearing a female-styled Arrancar uniform.

 _She attacked me first._

The moment he had arrived she attacked him. It was only natural to defend himself. Luckily, he believed she was not all that powerful.

"There is no need to worry, Menoly." Spoke the figure who was staring Ichigo down. The figure also happened to be a female. This one had shaggy blonde hair with a zip-up top which covered practically her entire face. She sat calmly in a massive throne chair. One much larger than Yhwach has. "They will all perish." Her name was Tia Halibel. She was known in the daten as the Queen of Hueco Mundo. De facto of course. No one in Soul Society had recognized this in the terms of peace during their ending war.

"Yes…Halibel-sama…" were Menoly words before collapsing unconscious onto the ground. She gave one last disgusted look towards the Quincy before shutting her eyes.

Behind his mask Ichigo lowered his eyes. "Still as arrogant as ever." He said in a calm tone. The Queen kept her composure and was unfazed by the comment.

She sat up, "Arrogance? I think not. You come here with your army and expect us to submit. You are the arrogant one here." Ichigo was annoyed to admit it. But she did in fact have a point. Before the invasion, it was no surprise that the Wandenreich had simply asked the Hollows to oblige and to submit under the Quincy name.

"I have given you multiple warnings. If you don't submit everyone will die. Even the ones you care about…" Ichigo knew she could see him through the mask. Even if it wasn't physically possible she had felt his power. He discarded the mask and pushed down his hood. She was surprised to see he had revealed his face. But she did not really care either. It all seemed to not matter. "Don't let your pride blind you. There are truly scary things that aren't worth it."

She lowered her eyes, "And you will be this fear?"

"I'm not the one you should be scared of." She was a bit at odds with his reply. From now she knew he did not come to intend to fight. Yhwach had strict orders that he would be the one to combat the Queen of Hueco Mundo. His job was to simply be his bodyguard during the escort.

In the span of a blink of an eye, the atmosphere had changed. The Queen drew her unique Zanpakuto and had clashed downwards from above. Ichigo sighed and formed his spirit weapon. His preferred weapon was a longer version of a Chinese-styled dao with an eagle cross at the cross handle. "Every time we meet, you always a different styled sword." Ichigo ignored the comment as the blade meet. Neither could feel the killing intent of one another.

 _Bambietta copied me_

"Kurosaki...Ichigo…" she trailed off with a low tone. Although he could not see it, she was smirking under that Hollow mask. "Now that I think about it, you two do look alike." Ichigo flared in shock and continued to press the attack. Clashing blades was something he had become proficient at. "Did you know at the first time we met? Is that why you never told me your name?"

 _Why would I blindly give out my name?_

He never told his enemies what his name was. Ichigo had always fault that one day that information would eventually come back to haunt him. He simply referred to his Sternritter name and that was usually enough to satisfy those he was fighting. "Do not be upset. You should praise the man. I did give my own thanks." Ichigo sprung around and dodged a clean slash. Halibel watched as her opponent leaped backwards and raised his hand up. She widened her eyes in confusion as her legs suddenly froze in place. Looking down, she sees two black arms reached out from the ground which were able to physically capture both her legs and keep her pinned to the floor.

 _I'm lucky she only weighs 135 pounds_

Ichigo sighed, "I can't help you anymore. _He_ has been waiting for you. I suggest you try and comply as much as you can. That way you and your precious comrades and live this out." It was obvious to know that these two had a past together. Ichigo did not wish to fight, and she wished to simply be left alone. However, the Wandenreich had assaulted Las Noches and the Espada. She felt the need to fight for them as she was the Queen.

"Then after I kill him, I will come back to you. You once insulted me by not telling me your full name. While I have told you mine."

Ichigo smirked, "You first."

"My name is Tia Halibel, Queen of Hueco Mundo."

"And…" She began unzipping her face jacket. He was a bit weirded out by her need to reveal her large chest.

"The Primera Espada." Her title was precious. She had been the ruler over this land and kept this rank for over two years. Ever since the Winter War in which majority of her fellow Espada had been killed by the Shinigami. But she could not hold much grudge from this.

 _Was that really necessary? I would have believed her from the beginning_

"Kurosaki Ichigo…Stern Ritter S **S**." A two-letter Schrift was unique. It did not stand for his rank as Schutzstaffel. But rather stood for two entirely different things. The S being its own, and the other **S** being another. He is the only one in the Wandenreich to have such an ordeal. Every other Quincy had one from A to Z. Only Ichigo had a schrift that was not one ordinary letter. And only another Sternritter had a schrift outside the Latin alphabet.

"And what does that really mean?" she questioned with a blank expression.

"I am the "Shadow" and the " **Spirit"**."

She gripped her sword, "Hmph, last time we fought you only had one S." Ichigo ignored the comment and prepared for his next move. The Queen of Hueco Mundo watched in surprise as a large shadow appeared from beneath Ichigo's feet. The sudden shadow then moved from his position and became attached to a nearby wall. The Quincy then appeared before the Queen and gripped her by the arm. "Still as gentle as ever." She spoke before feeling an upswing of strength. Ichigo had launched the girl into the shadow.

 _Maybe because you'll cut me if I pull harder_

He was lucky she was willing not to fight him at this moment. Yhwach would have been pissed to know that Ichigo was going to fight her rather than himself. He sighed and placed another shadow on the floor. The Quincy watched as many Jagdarmee began flooding into the area.

"This is the throne room, scatter out and search for any Arrancar that may be hiding within. But keep a distance if it is an Espada!" They followed the order and all lashed out into opposite directions. Las Noches was vast. It would take an army to scour the entire thing.

Ichigo placed his palm against a nearby wall and was last seen walking through it like a door. He did not wish to make Yhwach wait long.

 _Destruction, absolute destruction._

Ichigo now appeared at the roof of Las Noches and studied the surrounding area. All the fighting during in the invasion took place outside the major walls. Much of fortress had been destroyed by the advancing Wandenreich army. Yhwach had placed an army of Soldat just prior to the Sternritter assaulting the walls.

"Did you find the Queen?" said a voice from behind. Ichigo turned around and stared at the floating King. The man seemed eager to do battle and had already drawn out his reishi broadsword.

Ichigo nodded and slammed his foot into the ground. A forced shadow came to life which soon ejected out a blonde Espada. She seemed a bit fazed at first. The area she had been in was not a comfortable one.

"Queen of the Hollows…I am King of the Quincy. Submit to us, and you shall receive your life." The comment simply angered Halibel. She didn't however express her emotion in such a way. The now Primera simply withdrew her hollow-styled blade and awaited the Quincy leader. Yhwach simply narrowed his eyes and stared at Ichigo, "Leave us." he ordered. His bodyguard sighed and nodded. Ichigo gave one last look to Halibel who stared back at him. His body suddenly descended back into the ground as a large shadow engulfs his body. The moment she saw the destruction from the roof, her expression changed back into a much ferocious one. It was now she was fully ready to kill everyone she could.

 _Don't say I didn't warn you._

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine had an unusual fixation for absolute destruction. It was just so amusing to simply blow things into the near-molecular level. It brought her great joy to see how truly massive the fortress of Las Noches was. Silbern itself had paled in comparison. She was a bit annoyed to see how much better Hollows had lived compared to the Sternritter. Ichigo had explained that the Espada all lived in palaces. Palaces which were much more nicely designed and compact than even his own. In fact his "room" couldn't even compare to how the Espada had lived. Hollows living better than Quincy greatly affected her desire to blow up Las Noches even further. The building was so massive it was difficult to actually make a difference. Using Hirenkyaku, she appeared into a corner of the fortress and unleashed a torrent of reishi. Portions of the structure would light up in smoke before erupting. _'Is that...a sun!?'_ The "Explode" was a bit baffled to see that inside this dark world could exist a light powerful enough to shine an artificial sun.

"Hey bitch, quit blowing up the roof. That light will go away and we'll be stuck with this boring ass moon." She darted her lowered eyes around and stared at the presence of another person.

A grin formed on the Sternritter's face. Bambietta took note of his strange his appearance and could tell he was a powerful Arrancar himself. The Arrancar was a tall male with jet back light blue hair. He was wearing a black shirt with a white jacket along with black boots and two belts. A ferocious portion of a Hollow mask was present on the right side of his face. But what had caught her attention the most was the strange looking eye markings which trailed past his sky-blue eyes.

She smirked, "...Cat?"

 _The observation had been spot on._

He gritted his teeth, "Heh!? Let's just get this shit over with girly. I ain't got time to deal with you forever. Too many of you to cut down!" Grimmjow pulled his katana from his hip and raised it over his shoulder. The handle and sheathe were both colored blue. The man seemed to have a somewhat code of honor as he waited until the Quincy was able to form her own spirit weapon. He seemed unimpressed by her short dao-styled blade.

 _I did not copy Ichigo_

"C'mon kitty!" she taunted. The "Explode" suddenly widened her eyes when a buzzing sound ringed into her ears. A slash downwards was barely enough to counter the sudden strike from the Arrancars blade. The two were able to get a feel for one another as blades constantly clashed into each other.

Grimmjow was not above fighting innocent looking girls. But he could not take them as seriously as fighting another Espada or Shinigami for example. She saw the look in his eyes. How lesser he considered the "Explode" to be. She was getting pissed. Getting taken so lightly by someone who you deem as a barbaric creature talking down to you will not go so well with the Quincy. "You're pretty cute, how about after this you and I head off to my palace?" he asked. A ferocious grin formed onto his face.

She cracked into laughter, "With you!?" Grimmjow cursed as she couldn't contain herself, "You're just a little kitty!" The Espada felt the atmosphere heat up as the Quincy began launching strands of reishi towards the Arrancar. Naturally, the man defended himself and began swiping away at the reishi strikes. Grimmjow was a natural predator, and had been born with characteristic like a Panther. That came with some benefits. He had been blessed with a much stronger sense of acrobatics and hand to hand fighting. Speed had also been one of his strong suits. And then came the stronger sense of the smell. The moment fire ignited around him was the same moment he had reacted.

 _BOOM_

A large explosion decimated a portion of the roof of Las Noches. Bambietta smirked in victory as she could now see the walls soon begin to crumble. Her smile soon fell flat as her opponent happened to be remaining idle. Grimmjow was in no way in perfect shape. His reaction was quick enough to dodge the explosions which were centered on his legs. However, he had failed to realize that his own sword had been compromised with the Quincy's reishi. An explosion on his right hand had left the limb in dark burns. His sword was durable, and had survived the explosion. The man was bleeding all the day down from his right shoulder to his fingers.

"Hmm...You are pretty tough, _Hollow."_ She licked her lips, "Maybe I will come with you to your palace. I don't know, what do you say...Kurosaki?" Bambietta stared at Ichigo who was standing on the ledge nearby. He had been watching ever since leaving the Queen and Yhwach to fight at the center of the roof in Las Noches.

Ichigo sighed, "Shut up..."

 _Please._

Bambietta shrugged, "I mean, you and Giselle just have the time of your lives together." Ichigo could tell by her smile that she was joking. Sternritter "E" never really cared about the things he and Giselle would do.

 _You're her leader!_

"Hey, I never insinuate that." In his defensive, Ichigo never did start these those types of situations.

She tilted her head, "Oh really..."

 _Yes, really!_

"Kurosaki..." spoke the Arrancar.

Before Ichigo could respond the two look over to the dispersing smoke. The Espada was breathing heavily and had his head lowered. However he could still look up and stare at Ichigo with lowered eyes. "Is that really you...Kurosaki?" he asked. Grimmjow tried containing himself. The bomb had basically affected the entire right side of his upper body.

Bambietta smirked, "This your boyfriend Ichigo? Sounds like he missed you."

 _As if, I'd have a way better boyfriend if I wanted to._

 _Why am I even thinking about that!?_

Ichigo remained silent and lowered his eyes at the Espada. "I asked you a question...is that really you...KUROSAKI!" The Hollow leaped towards Ichigo at high speeds. Forming a spirit weapon was practically instant for Ichigo now. He had become proficient at forming his weapon. The two were going at it for quite a while. For whatever reason, the Arrancar seemed upset with him. The look on his face and the way he battled was not smooth or rational.

 _Relax, man!_

"What's your problem?" Sternitter "S **S"** asked.

Grimmjow stepped aside, "My problem!? What the fuck is your problem!?" the Hollow knew he could not beat the Quincy with simple sword combat.

 _I mean, we all have problems!_

 _Boom_

An unexpected explosion forced the two combatants to dash away.

"Don't steal my kill, _Ichigo_." Bambietta warned.

 _Was spitting my name like that supposed to be a threat?_

Ichigo withdrew his sword and flashed towards Bambietta. "He attacked me." Sternritter "E" cursed him and searched around for _her_ opponent. The Hollow was now floating in the air just ahead of the two Quincy.

" _Ichigo_?" The arrancar asked with a surprise tone.

 _'Look at you weird? I ain't getting what ya mean. I look at you like this because I didn't come here to fight you. I came to kill Aizen. You're a pretty tough guy and I wouldn't want to waste everything I have just yet. You don't like Aizen either but you're here to stop me? Ain't that funny.'_

"Ichigo...tch, you're no Kurosaki. For a moment I thought you were worth something." The Hollow snapped back to the female Quincy and leaped out with full killing intent. Bambietta smirked and began raising her own reiatsu.

 _'This idiot hasn't even thought about my bombs, he just keeps coming!'_ The female Quincy guided the fight towards the roof and began releasing reishi in the area. Another attribute to her power is that she can do this while at the same fighting Grimmjow with her own sword. She flashed into the air and watched with absolute glory as the area of the roof erupted into a bright light. Complete destruction filled the roof. The fortress on the North West corner was barely standing on its legs.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" The blue-haired Arrancar yelled as his body collapsed onto the remaining platform. Blood dripped all over his body. Bombs were a very powerful offensive which no one could handle. He did not have the best Hierro and was lucky enough to have his limbs intact. These bombs could kill even Shinigami captains with ease.

"What's your name Kitty?"

He raised his head up with lowered eyes. At least she wanted to know out of respect, "Grimmjow...Jaegerjaquez..." he answered. "Fourth Espada..." It was hard for him to admit his rank after being taken down so easily.

"Well kitty, but there was no way to beat me if you couldn't figure out my "Explode"! I mean you're fast, but what the hell did you think you could out run a bomb!?" she taunted.

 _I can_

He stood up, "Why the fuck did you want my name...if you wouldn't even use it!?" The man swiped blood from his wound and mixed it in his palm. Bambietta watched with impressed eyes as bright blue light began forming into his palm. "Gran Rey Cero!" he yelled before erupting launching the beam. She had underestimated the power and could feel its force as the tower behind her had been blasted into pieces.

She was blushing in excitement. This was someone she wished to annihilate with all she had.

"Be careful...Giselle still needs apart of him." Ichigo joked as he began distancing himself from the female.

"Grind! Pantera!"

Before Bambietta could curse Ichigo down for trying to intrude, she was surprised to see a massive burst of light-blue reiatsu. The person now had a serious and low gaze. His attire had now drastically changed into something much more dramatic. Grimmjow's blue hair had extended down to his waste along with his armor now covering his body from the chest down. The Sternritter only grinned in excitement as the person was emitting much higher levels of reiatsu than before.

Before Grimmjow could even expel his immense power, he was met with a similar force. Bambietta released her Völlstanding proudly. The light blue reiatsu beamed into the sky and he could tell she was going to match him. Her swings sprung open and she flew high into the sky. The Espada tried using his immense speed to catch up but was furious to see how quick even she was. With one last grin, the Sternritter began releasing hell upon Las Noches. She flew all around the night sky and yelled in bliss as reishi orbs began colliding with the fortress.

 _That poor castle._

Hollows from far distances could witness massive explosions roaring through the world. The building could naturally heal itself, however, the explosions were so consistent and massive that they had nothing to heal from. She of course made sure to hit the more vital areas to ensure the walls would collapse onto themselves. Ecstasy ran through her body as the destruction was going into full effect.

"God damn it! Come here and fight! Grimmjow yelled.

She turned her attention to him and begins unleashing a wave of circular orbs of reishi. The Arrancar should have known by now that nothing can cut the orbs. And his own brutal strength to repel them was just not enough. He focused on speed and agility to try and get the upper hand but the moment he could try and get close bombs would encircle the girl.

The Espada tried surprising by using his hidden misses which were placed in his arms. It took him a long time to realize her power was not that she could expel bombs, but rather turn objects into them. His Garra De La Pantera had been turned into smoke the moment they were shot from his body. This explains why his sword earlier had an explosion on it despite dodging it.

"Bitch!" he yelled before charging her once more.

The "Explode" only grinned and awaited his approach.

* * *

Giselle Gewelle was a wildcard in the Wandenreich. She was one of the youngest Quincy to ever be promoted to a Sternritter position. At just age 14 she had already impressed Yhwach and had obtained a piece of his power. This power then was able to mold into what she is now. The "Zombie" was a unique puppet-controlling technique which allowed her to control every beating with a beating heart. Whether it was Human, Shinigami, Hollow or even Quincy she could do it all. But she always had to be careful. If someone was able to figure out what she could do before a fight, then things could go very wrong for her. She was a master as psychological confusion. Being able to outwit anyone who would try to strike her. This would mainly work against light-hearted men. As either they were too humble to strike someone who appeared so innocent, or they were too upset to strike for being so good in looking in their eyes. However, if they could get past that issue then things could get even direr for them. They had to be careful not to cut her and keep her alive. Depending on the person they can easily fall victim.

"You still are following me, Cang-chan?"

 _I'm not your inferior._

The man's eyes never left her body, "Only until he can't see us." The "Iron" needed to be careful. There prominent rumors about the female. They were defined as she had corpses hidden in her room, and that she often "spends time" with them. The more troubling thing is that some of these corpses were Quincy, and to be more specific, past Sternritter. These of course are mere rumors and no one had a shred of evidence supporting such claims. But some people were persistent. Some were always interested in knowing the truth and what the story was for Giselle Gewelle.

Before she could respond, the two felt the presence of multiple figures leaping out from the side. The Quincy stares at the multiple Arrancar who for whatever reason all look the same. The "Iron" only narrowed his eyes, "Do your worst, I could care less about her." The "Zombie" only watched as he began walking away. For whatever reason, the Arrancar didn't even bother attacking him. As if they knew his power was too great for them to chase.

 _You're going to regret that!_

She giggled, "Ichi-chan's going to me mad!" she stuck her tongue out as he simply discarded her words. The Sternritter then turned back around to face the Arrancar. She widened her eyes as they began withdrawing their Zanpakuto.

"Wait! Don't hurt me I don't even have a weapon!" Giselle panicked as men with human-skull liked helmets began ambushing her from above. These beings did not have voices, and only did as told. The moment they slashed Giselle blood was splatted onto them. Two of them struggled to move their limbs as their bodies froze. "So mean!" she yelled. The two beings known as Calaveras stabbed each other through the heart and collapsed onto the ground.

More of them came, and Giselle followed the trail. She was led to the base of the East side wall where she widened her eyes in confusion as she met the source of the Hollow soldiers.

"Halt!" yelled a man with a bull-shaped skull mask. It was more of a mask since it covered his entire head. The man was idle in position. He seemed to be wrapped and held by purple branches which connected all over his body. She watched with curiosity as more and more Arrancar began forming from his limbs. "What is your purpose here, enemy?" he asked.

Giselle tilted her head, "Hmm...You know, I think I just wanted some pet Hollow! I saw a little puppy earlier it was just the cutest little thing! Can you be my pet?" The sparkle in her eyes was no joke. Rudbornn simply ignored the comment and began throwing more soldiers towards Giselle.

She smiled, _'These things barely have any reiatsu in them. Just a few drops and that will do it.'_ The "Zombie" bit her thumb. Giselle allowed small amounts of blood to be dripped into her palm. She purposely waits until the Arrancar stops making more Hollow before releasing the red liquid onto the entire charging group. It covers a good portion of the Arrancar but failed to take all of them.

"What are you doing!? Attack!" the leader of the Exequias was shocked to see that around half of his spawned army was frozen in place. He watched with whatever expression was under his Hollow mask as his Calaveras turned around and now faced him. Without a moment's hesitation, they had switched sides and began combating the non-controlled Calaveras.

"Kill them all!" She said with absolute joy. The "Zombie" leaped into the air and pulled out her spirit weapon. Rudbornn had difficulty repelling arrows since his body could barely move while undergoing his Resurrection. Giselle proceeded to then splatter more blood across more Calaveras until she herself had a small army.

"Ooooh! Is that a number 10 I see!?" she asks. Rudbornn curses as the spawning Arrancar could no long repel the controlled Calaveras. "Aw, don't kill him! I like this power." Giselle watched as the Arrancar turned on their creator and began cutting down the branches. The Espada cursed and was forced to pull back his Resurrection. Everything came oozing down into his grey Zanpakuto. He looked all around and concluded he was surrounded by his own men.

 _Forgive me, Halibel-sama_

Giselle appeared before Rudbornn who sat back facing the wall. It one last effort, the man gripped his blade and leaped towards the Quincy. It was almost hard to believe that he had actually pierced her stomach. "At least you were smart enough not to celebrate." she whispered. The man felt his body being consumed as Giselle wrapped her arms around the man. Blood splattered across him. No longer could he feel his body. Everything soon faded from his eyes.

"One down." she said aloud as the Calaveras suddenly vanished.

"Time to even it up." said a voice from above. Giselle looked up and could see a figure standing at the high point of the wall. She was a female who had her hair in two pigtail and was wearing a slim, revealing uniform. She had purple eyes and a Hollow mask covering her left eye. Her expression was surprising weary rather than arrogant. It appears the girl had seen the entire fight without bothering to assist Rudbornn. "I already know your little trick, bitch."

Giselle smirked and waited for the girl to leap down.

* * *

"That was fun."

Ichigo stretched his arms before leaping onto his friend's bed. Bambietta shrugged and took over her jacket. "It was bloody I guess..." she replied. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a sharp look. " _What_?" she asked with her a sharp tone. Ichigo knew damn well she was lying.

"Seemed a bit more than bloody...for you."

He had seen the way she had gotten. The Sternritter practically lost herself in pure ecstasy. It had been so long since she was able unleash her full power. "I forgot how strong I really was." she admitted with a cocky grin. Bambietta jumped onto the bed and tried pushing Ichigo over but he would not budge.

She huffed, "Fuck...I need a cigarette. That was better than sex."

 _Since when does anyone here smoke?_

"I wouldn't know about that..." he replied.

The "Explode" merely scoffed him off. "Just because you hang out with loose Candi doesn't mean it sucks for everyone else." The scoff caused Ichigo to gasp and flinch back. He moved a bit further to the side as he was starting to get uncomfortable around her.

 _Loose?_

"What...what does that even mean?" he seemed to truly be lost. Of course he understood the basis of what she was trying to stay but getting it all together was confusing.

She punched his shoulder, causing him to curse in pain. "Hmph. Don't lie to me, Kurosaki. Everyone knows you and Candi _know_ each other on a *cough* _deep_ level. I find it unprofessional for you to even lay in here in _my_ bed." It was difficult for Ichigo to process such a complex usage of words. He knew something was off due to her not expressing any emotion whatsoever. The teen had to be aware of his approach. Things could get dangerous real false. "So I suggest you leave me be."

 _What is this superiority complex?_

He snapped, "No way! They're going to murder me out there. This is the only place where even Bazz is scared to come to."

She raised an eyebrow, "The hell does that mean? And why would they be pissed of anyways?"

 _You know what it means_

Ichigo sighed, "There going to be all pissed because I didn't pick any of them to come to Hueco Mundo with us." Now she understood why he has been so distant with everyone recently. The moment they found out the intention for occupying the Hollow world was going to raise some red flags. The Quincy were too prideful to accept the assistance of the Arrancar. And so it was done in secret to keep distress down. However, it would come out eventually and since Ichigo was in charge of majority of the operation he would be the one being yelled at for not inviting people to come fight with him.

Everyone of course wanted to fight. That is why they are even in this army in the first place. So the moment they realized that Ichigo did not pick either of them is only infuriating. It was not every day they could be able to expel there grand power.

Bambietta could realize now why Ichigo chose her and not one of his closer male friends. She soon felt a cocky grin form on her face as she leaps up and faced Ichigo with an amused expression.

"Aww, is that little Ichigo I hear?" His expression comes a bit red as the embarrassing memories begin to flood his mind.

 _I've always been bigger than you_.

"Shut up..."

" _Bambietta-sama, can you help me train?_

 _Bambietta-sama, do you want to eat with me?_

 _Bambietta-sama, do you want to hang out sometime?"_

There were much more memories that she could recall. But her she was too lost in her own strange humor to recollect any. Ichigo sat with his arms crossed and a pissed off expression on his face. "Whatever!" he yells before jump off the bed and walking across the room. Everybody has a stage in their life which they look back on and wonder on why they did things the way they did. Ichigo of course just remembers being shut down and embarrassed by his past actions. While the "Explode" simply thought it was amusing for him to approach her in such a way.

Ichigo pressed his hand on the doorknob but tilted his head as he heard a sudden pound on the object. He tried twisting the knob but was stunned to feel a massive force collide with him dead on. Bambietta watched with even more joy as her own door sprung open and had pushed Ichigo far back into the room. His body collided with the wall, soon falling onto the floor.

 _Who the hell!?_

* * *

 **Karakura Town**

The small city was a humble settlement just west of Tokyo. It catered to a medium-sized community where majority of its citizens lived in the suburban areas outside the metropolitan center. This town had been "gifted" with its abnormal nature of having potent reiatsu. The citizens here all had a somewhat higher levels of reiryoku compared to most humans. This gave a haunting side effect of having Hollows and spirits roaming around the town.

Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki were no exception to this. While Yuzu had not yet developed any sights of her own, Karin had been fully exceptional when it came to seeing future enemies. The two however have both been aware of the existence even if they had not seen everything there is to know.

The two lived in together in a small home outside the main city. Together they both go to Karakura Highschool and have an average styled life. They were no doubt close sisters, but there personality's often contradicted there twin identity's. Karin was often was seen as the older one with a more mature attitude compared to Yuzu who was younger and more innocent. Karin was more calm, more stern and realistic. Almost like a tomboy in her own right, she had no problems fighting people who annoyed her. Not even her own father was above this principle.

"Karin-chan! Wake up!"

 _No…_

Her eyes close as hard as they could as she internally begged for the noise to stop. She tried pretending to be asleep but could not fool her sister as she constantly began repeating her name.

"Karin-chan, someone's outside!"

She did not budge, "Is it a Hollow?" the question caused Yuzu to frown.

"No it's a person...but she looks...different."

Karin sighed, "Don't be rude." she turned over and face her sister, "I bet she's harmless." The girls eyes shutter once more but she could feel the anxiety come over sister. The black haired female did not seem to care. It was a Saturday and she had nothing to do for the entire day. Getting up this early for nothing would only be counterproductive from her desire of doing absolutely nothing.

Yuzu bent down and got close, she whispered, "I think she's a Shinigami." Karin snapped her black eyes open and stared with a surprised expression.

"...Are you sure?"

She nodded, "She has one of those swords on her hip!" Karin now had gotten up and quickly got dressed.

"Where is dad?" she asked sternly.

"He's in the shower!"

 _Of course_

Karin quickly went into her own bathroom and began getting ready. The two have had very minimal experiences meeting Shinigami but when they did it was always a big deal. Their father enjoyed telling them story's about his past days as a fighter and how he was one of the strongest Captains in the Gotei 13. The more mature sister had a sharper interest in these matters since she often could see Hollows wondering around the city.

It didn't take long for her to quickly run down the stairs. She immediately opened the door and was greeted with a blank white sheet. Karin flinched back and slowly traced her body up. Her eyes lock onto the uniform and was quick to catch onto a green-hilted blade. Karin was forced to step a bit back as she could not see past the clear women's large chest. Her gaze widens as she can see now the sea-green colored hair and her hazel eyes.

"He-"

The women gasped, "HUH! You must be Karin!" She yelled in delight. Before the young girl could answer she felt the powerful arms of the women wrap around her. Karin struggled to breathe as the person had sprung into a powerful hug. "And you must be Yuzu!" She was able to gain one breath of fresh air before being nearly strangled into another hug. Yuzu tried squirming but was too weak to make a notice. Eventually the "Shinigami" released the two. "Oh, I' so sorry! I forget my strength sometimes..."

 _Don't touch me!_

Karin eyed her suspiciously, "Sometimes, huh?" The need for air soon diminished as she was able to catch herself up.

Yuzu forced a smile, "W-What are you doing here, Shinigami-san!"

The older women laughed, "Oh I'm not a Shinigami! And I'm here to talk to your dad." They could only guess as to why such a defined women would bother looking for their dad of all people. Before the two could question the girl her eye lit up as a sound approaches from behind.

"Karin! Did you take my boxers again!?"

Kurosaki Isshin rushed down the stairs and scattered the area. He began throwing pillows around while also destroying the rest of the living room. Karin angrily snapped him by his ear and began dragging him to the door. "OW! OW! Stop Karin!" The teen kicked him to the floor and watched as he struggled to get up. "How could you hurt your poor father like that!" He stood up and faced outside the door. Isshin widened his eyes in surprise as he eyes the busty female. "N-Nel!? The Shinigami could not utter even a single word as a massive body sent him into the ground.

"ISSHIN! ISSHIN! ISSHIN!"

The man struggled to comprehend what had occurred. His natural reactions could not even come up as the girl had leaped at unmatched speeds. Isshin noticed his daughters suspiciously keeping in eye on him as they wondered what he would try to do this in a situation like this."Help...me..." Karin wondered if she really should. She knows he doesn't really deserve it but then again he may enjoy being smothered by the women.

She sighed, "Help me, Yuzu." Karin ordered. The two combined with their father's strength were able to slowly pry Nel off of Isshin.

"I'm sorry! It's been so long since I seen you! You look so different..."

The two looked to their father for an explanation. "I'll tell you later."

Isshin began pushing back Nel towards the door. "I'll be back!" he yelled before closing the door. The female still clutched onto him as he began walking outside. She had never been to Karakura Town before and seemed to have forgotten the real reason why she was searching for the Shinigami. The man had been crucial during the winter war and had a long history with the Arrancar.

The two travel together towards a more secluded and private area away from the homes.

"So those were Karin and Yuzu…they were so cute!"

Isshin smiled, "Yea, yea, they are becoming too cute for their age. Only a matter of time…" his sigh caused the Hollow to giggle.

"Everyone grows up sometime, Isshin."

He nodded, "Anything wrong Nel? You sort of came unexpected." The Arrancar opened her mouth but soon widened her eyes. She started becoming a bit red as she tilts her head in confusion. Isshin laughed, "Did you forget Nel?" She stopped her thoughts as she could read his warm smile. The Espada didn't have the best memory but if anything she knew it was crucial.

"I… came to see you!" Now she remembers. It certainly sounds like something she would want to.

Isshin laughed once more, "Well…I'm here!"

* * *

 **Leave any questions**

 **Beta'd version will be up in a few days**

 **I won't do more than 1 past memory just for the sake of confusion. Even though I label them ;p**

 **Always review! Helps alot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All you guys leaving me on read :( this is update is fast so leave a review :D I like feedback. It helps a lot.**

 **No flashbacks this chapter.**

* * *

Ichigo remains on the couch in his room within the Vandenreich, asleep but with his sense spread out over his quarters. One of the things that he had become excelled out what his ability to sense spiritual awareness to a degree like never before. As it was like everything else, he could sense danger from miles away. This had always given him some sort of comfort when he was not fully awake.

 _'What the hell?'_ he uttered to himself.

He cracked open an eye and stared at the shaking face of Sternritter "D" the "Death-Dealing" Askin Nakk Le Vaar, who was casually leaning against the wall across the room. His arms were crossed and his eyes were shut. "Tired are we?" he asks.

"Askin…" Ichigo replies softly, "What do you want?" his tone darkened.

"Oh my heart, how could you crush my weak heart, Ichi-chan!?" The man answered while clutching his chest. "Who do I sound like?"

"Yourself. You sound exactly like yourself." The man sighed as Ichigo's failure to accept the joke. He always became defensive the moment someone crossed a line and insulted a certain female Quincy.

"Look, I ain't mad that you chose Bambi over me, I get it. What I am a bit annoyed is that how you thought I wouldn't be interested in attacking that hell hole. I mean, at least we had some experience there." Ichigo knew the man had some bitterness in his tone. The way he spoke had always been somewhat passive aggressive, and that always influenced the people he spoke to.

But the younger Sternritter was in no mood to appease the man. Here he was hoping to get some sleep until someone had barged into his room without Ichigo ever even hearing a knock. "I took Giselle instead." Were the words which Askin lowered his eyes from. The man absolutely _despised_ the "Zombie" for numerous reasons. There were too many to get into and too little care to bring up right now.

"You just are trying to piss me off." Askin Nakk Le Vaar was someone Ichigo could admire. The man had some defining characteristic in which he liked having for company. He was not arrogant, and he certainly wasn't battle hungry. They had good history together as the "Death-dealing" would often be friendly to Ichigo when everyone else thought lower of him when he first joined the Sternritter. It was nice having someone he could have back up on. The two were used to each other's company and had only grown a bit together. Although Ichigo is only one who apparently matured over the years.

The Schuzstaffl member stood up and faced the man, "So what is it, really?"

Askin looked over "We're planning a meeting later. And we need you to come."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Both are coming? I'm surprised. They don't really get along."

"Well, I asked both. So at least one of them will show up. Either way, they are pretty useful."

Ichigo pondered the words and thought of a quick way to solve the issue. Majority of the Sternritter in the Wandenreich had strong division with one another. It is fair to say at least half of the Quincy had problems with the each other. While the rest simply tried to ignore everyone as best as possible. But even that was difficult to confront.

A lot of Ichigo's preferred comrades did not have the respect for one another. And he thought it was just annoying to have to deal with people who were unwilling to come together even with upcoming time of war.

"Bring them here. I got to take care of some stuff."

Askin cursed, "Hmph. Okay, _boss_."

* * *

Candice Catnipp stared at the collapsed door with a blank expression. _'Where the hell did he go?'_ she asked herself. The exposed female bent down and traced the floor. Lifting up a blanket, she was even more shocked to see that the person she was looking for had suddenly vanished before her eyes.

Bambietta watched with somewhat amusement as five Sternritter enter the room with the same expression. They all were pissed off and in search for an orange haired fruit. It was like her to brag about such events, but she would let her body language do the talking.

"Pssh, he lied straight to our face. Ain't that lame." Bazz-B took notice of the "Explode" and her pose. She had one leg crossed over and held a vicious grin. "Damn, out played by Queen of the Whores. Didn't think Ichigo was the type." The "Heat" cursed his friend.

A sudden chill filled the air, " **We're looking for the poor boy."** Bambietta absolutely despised Äs Nödt. But as strange as it sounds, the "Fear" is quite liked among the Sternritter. He is very creepy, but other than that the man does not start issues nor does he speak out much.

"He's not here, losers." She finally replied. The two Sternritter assumed she was lying to cover him. Ichigo had always had preferred to do missions with Bambietta due to the two having a good friendship. Believe it or not, they even shared some of the same traits. It was noted that they were both emotional, and easily prone to being annoyed and becoming angry. There was nothing strange or out of the ordinary for him enjoying battling alongside his former teacher.

Seriously, there was nothing strange about it.

"Guh! We missed him again!"

"I heard him when I kicked the door, he was definitely here." NaNaNa Najahkoop added in.

The five angry Quincy all feel an intense pressure as a portion of the wall suddenly exploded. They all felt the intense ringing sound in their ears as the bomb had been quite close to all of them. Some debris even shot out to hit them. Bambietta was not afraid of any other Sternritter. She would be willing to fight everyone here without a single hint of distress or hesitation.

"Get the hell out of my room." She said calmly.

Everyone knew about Bambietta and what she had used to do to poor Soldat in her quarters. This often set a direct fear to any male who got closer. It was dangerous to be here. Her looks gave her an edge among them, as she was no doubt alluring. Candice was the only one she would even tolerate staying. And even she knew went to not get in her way if she was pissed.

* * *

He would often enjoy walking through the empty halls of Silbern. Ichigo can get easily annoyed with constant harassment from the other Sternritter. It was now different since he was someone who was in direct contact with Yhwach. Not everybody could just meet with his Majesty. Meaning, if someone wanted to complain or wish to know what was going on, they would talk to Ichigo in hopes he would have an idea. But he didn't always have an idea. It would often be that Quincy were upset on how cryptic everything had to b. It was as if Yhwahc did not even trust is elite fighting force.

The other Schuzstaffel member rarely interacted with the "lower" class version of the Empire. They held their status as higher Quincy in serious regard. Ichigo was the only person who bothered sticking around with the "lower" Quincy instead of always being in the imperial lounge.

He could recall approaching another section of the throne room and carelessly entering. Yhwach must have been in his own private quarters. Ichigo entered the room and began roaming around the area. The torches on the walls all lit at the presence of a person which then revealed the surprisingly large room. When he was younger it was exciting roaming around with Yhwach. Now it had become more of a nostalgic hub for him to recollect the past years.

Things have certainly changed ever since meeting Yhwach for the first time. Before he was allowed to be a reckless child who was full of optimism. Ichigo did not have any real worries at that time. His only job was to simply train and impress others. Looking back now, he had it pretty good.

As he got older he started to gain more and more responsibility. This of course matured him in a way which seemed forced. It wasn't long until he was promoted to his own Sternritter position. Being the "S" it was embarrassing to have to share a schift with someone else. Luckily, Mask De Mascuiline was a very friendly Quincy who did not seem to care.

 _'It appears... you have something more than just the "Shadow"' Yhwach explained slowly._

 _'What do you mean?'_

 _'There has been some unprecedented news from what we talked about before.' He answered_

' _It seems we have both been misunderstood your situation. I'm appointing you a new schrift for something is different about you.'_

 _Ichigo internally felt excitement, 'I am no longer "S"?'_

 _Yhwach slowly opened his eyes, 'You take another "S". For you have the same_ ** _Spirit_** _as the Soul King.'_

He had not spoken about such a topic since that day. Being the " **Spirit** " was confusing. Ichigo had no idea what that really meant. Yhwach had chosen his words carefully as he wasn't entirely sure on the whole issue as well. But this would fit his role in the imperial guard. He was not the only one in the ranks having such a connection.

Gerard Valkyrie was the heart of the Soul King. Well, it was rumored that he was. Ichigo knew the statement was true for he had been interacting with the "Miracle" for a few years. The teen however, never really knew what that meant for him. Gerard and Ichigo have clashed on many occasions, but never in a way which led him to release his _true_ power.

The orange haired fruit was always allowed to roam wherever he wished within Silbern. This was one of the perks of being in the Schuztstaffel. No secrets were kept from him since he was part of the most highly trusted group in all of the Wandenreich. He knew what day fights would occur, how they would be instructed, and who would go. It was his role that he chose to take up.

This was mainly because Yhwach wished for someone to lead other than himself. Haschwalth was the second-in-command, but he was never seen a true full leader. The "Balance" was only given time to rule temporarily. This of course was because his Majesty never really wished for his "other-half" to be the leader. That was a role Yhwach had yet to decide on who would formally take his place once his time was gone.

Ichigo had mixed feelings about the path the Wandenreich has taken. Change was rapidly coming to him and it was difficult to handle. They would be going to war against the Shinigami soon and he had to make sure to be an example to all the other Sternritter.

He cared about them.

Well, most of them.

Majority are what some would call friends. Some relationships were certainly closer than others but he hoped everybody would make it out. He had not suffered such a close loss in his life ever since his mother had passed. This is of course troublesome. He isn't one to suddenly drop in morale at the sight of loss of a comrade, but it does affect him at times. He has lost friends here to either disobedience, losing in a fight or just outright failure in completing missions. Ichigo could never argue with these outcomes but it has been something he has been trying to work on for a while.

The "Shadow" traced the walls behind the throne chair.

This area was much more massive once you were able to get past where Yhwach would normally be sitting. The problem with that is no one is ever allowed to come in here. Of course his body guards were an exception but they never really had interesting going into the room anyways. Ichigo looked up squinted his eyes as a floating reishi curtain hangs from above.

It was too dark to see what lies behind it but that done in according to the design. That area of space had been filled with special reishi in order to trap anyone within. He felt like going inside but was worried for his own safety. It isn't exactly the friendliest room to be into.

His attention suddenly had drifted onto a more urgent issue. Looking down onto the round, he would watched as blue reishi particles began forming into his hand. The shape had taken the form of his more preferred spirit weapon, the sword. Ichigo was visibly displeased with what had formed in his hands. It was not the weapon he was hoping that he would have preferred. Normally, his spirit weapon was a cross combination of Yhwach's and Bambietta's styled dao blades. Except his was much longer as he needed it to fit his own body length.

The weapon in front of him was more along the lines of a standard katanta. There was no unique attribute. It was simply a blade which resembled the same weapon a Shinigami would typically use. This was an issue to Ichigo as he did not even like the look of it. There was so much wrong with this basic looking tool it annoyed him to use it. It took focus to construct the blade he wanted. While if he was not paying attention, this disgusting design would come out.

 _'It happened again...' he spoke with worry._

 _'It is perhaps only natural. Then again, something like this does seem forbidden in our nature.' Yhwach softly replied._

 _'Ever since you gave me the second schrift I've often thought about more and more.'_

 _'Do not fret, it is only your power. Are you worried others may judge you? I thought you had gotten over this little insecurity issue of yours.'_

 _'It's not really an insecurity issue if it makes me seem like a double agent, right?' Ichigo sharply replied._

 _'Just calm down. I expect you to handle this professionally. Do not turn down an offer to become even stronger simply because you are worried what others might think. You'd be surprised on the secrets of everyone else.'_

Ichigo wanted to know what Yhwach had meant by the secrets of others. Of course everyone has their own personal life, but the way he spoke made it seem as if others could relate to Ichigo. Either way, he had been trying to deal with this little issue ever since the Emperor had given him his second schrift.

He cursed the air and stared back up onto the curtain. Feeling curious, Ichigo constructed large reishi steps which soon evaporated the moment he walked past them. He was closer and closer to reaching behind the area. The room was high in the air, which was odd considering on how many prisons which were already constructed just for prisons of war.

Ichigo was not surprised to see what had unfolded before him. There was a half-naked woman who was chained to the ground and was forced to sit up. There had been spikes splitting into her foot which kept her bound to the ground like a true captive. He felt a bit bad but there was simply nothing he could do. He could rub it in and said, "I told you so", but that would get him nowhere.

" **She has not spoken a word."**

The "Shadow" wasn't surprised to hear the eerie tone from one of his Schuzstaffell comrades. Turning around, he could see the two glowing eyes under the hood of Sternritter "C". "Pernida... you're in charge of her?" he asked with curiosity.

Pernids Parnkgjas was the infamous "left hand" of the Soul King. How Yhwach came to bring him into the Wandenreich is unknown. Both the hands of the Soul King which were cut off by the Shinigami had both become Gods in their own right. Ichigo did not know much of the "right hand", but if he could guess its fate must have been similar to the other. These hands were living creatures on their own that have developed wills. They don't even listen to the Soul King. It was strange thinking one of your limbs would just leave forever and even come to harm you on its own later on.

" **...Is there something you need, Kurosaki-san?** "

Before Ichigo could speak the two watched as the female began to shake. Her eyes slowly opened and were surprised to see the two figures. Halibel has been unconscious ever since the fight against Yhwach and was not looking forward to confronting him once again.

She struggled to look up but once she did the Queen was startled to see Ichigo had come some close. He had a somewhat look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" he finally spoke. The Arrancar seemed to have been in pure disbelief that he would ask such a thing, "Good... I need to ask you something important." She was not in the current mood to throw out a sarcastic remark. Although it would be fitting considering the current situation.

…

"Where is the Hogyoku?"

She deadpanned in shock, then anger. The Hogyoku was just another symbol that screamed Sosuke Aizen. A man she so thoroughly despised yet used to serve in the past. The man had cut her down during the Winter War for her failure to impress him by killing a single person. This incited pure rage as she had sacrifice her most beloved subordinates for him. Her infamous "Tres Bestias" were burned down by the 1st Captain of the Gotei 13. However, fortunately for them, Yamamato ordered the 4th division to heal the former enemy's.

She lowered her eyes, "And if I refuse to talk?"

Ichigo was never a fan of torture. He was just a not a sadist compared to majority of his fellow Quincy. He did not like hearing about it, he did not like watching it, and he did not like approving it. However, Yhwach had allowed such practice to occur. It was even more brutal when it came to Shinigami and Arrancar. And Ichigo knew if she refused to talk, she would die a horrifying death.

"Look, I just want to know. We can scour Las Noches forever, or you could just tell me. I can convince these guys to lay off for a bit. If by some miracle, you may even have your chains removed."

She seemed shockingly convinced, "Keep me alive? That is all I wish for."

He was a bit surprised. The woman was very stubborn and unwilling to give in at any circumstance in the past. But the look in her eyes gave a different scenario to this action. "Leave us." Ichigo said to Pernida. The Sternritter stood for a moment before simply nodding off. He was not one to argue with his Sternritter comrades just as long as they could respect his integrity.

"Change of heart? I don't like seeing you, or anyone really like this."

Halibel's expression suddenly went dark, "I want to live... so when I get the chance I can kill all of you."

 _'That explains it.'_ _He said to himself._

"The Shinigami took it after they defeated Aizen."

Ichigo internally cursed. She was amused to see his sudden change in expression but was soon felt with curiosity as she wondered on what he will do next. The "S **S"** had obviously been hoping the device would still be in Las Noches. That is why he ordered the complete destruction of it the moment he arrived. Bringing Bambietta was just a quicker way to settle the matter along with spawning Soldat within the fortress itself.

"Well, a deal is a deal." he spoke, "I'll tell some servants to bring you food." Ichigo thought about how he was going to handle the Queen. Yhwach did not wish to kill her, as for whatever reason she was seen as some war trophy from conquering Hueco Mundo. He would have to instruct some servants to assist her when she needed it.

* * *

He slammed his fist on the table.

"God damn it!"

"Whoa there, relax man. Don't want to cause a fuss, otherwise someone might come up."

"You had one job, Kurosaki."

"Shut up!"

Ichigo crossed his arms and leaned back onto the sofa. His two friends gave him a blank stare as they expected him to come up something. The Sternritter simply gave them narrowed looks as for once he wished they would contribute. "I just wish for once I wouldn't have to do everything, that's it!" The two sounded like young girls as they were both taken back by his words. Never before have such feminine gasps ached into his hear. Ichigo thought they were going to hit him for saying such a thing.

"You never include me!"

The "S **S"** gave the man a long stare. "Askin... you piss me off too much." The confession was not surprising. It didn't take much to annoy Ichigo, but every time it happened the "D" always knew how to do it right.

"You're just saying that because I called out your boyfriend." The man was sly, always knowing how to push people.

"Haha! What!? You have a boyfriend Kurosaki!?"

"What the hell are you even talking about!?" Ichigo had his face slightly red. He did not have a boyfriend, but when Askin began spreading rumors it was bound to reach everyone's ears. "Stop lying! That's all you do is lie about people!" He would certainly be willing to fight over such a thing. Reputation mattered in the Wandenreich and he wasn't willing to lose his from a joke. And Askin did have a reputation of causing rumors and strife between the Sternritter out of pure enjoyment of watching the fun.

Askin only grinned and looked to his right, "You know who I'm talking about...the one he screwed in Hueco Mundo...or got screwed by that is."

"Oh man, that is pretty said Kurosaki! You- Wait! You went to Hueco Mundo!? When did that happen!?"

Ichigo spat at the two, "Askin...I'll send you to her room when you're sleeping. And no one cares if you're too lazy to attend the meetings, _Shaz!"_

Many could say that Shaz Domino was a strange and unique Sternritter. He was the only one who had a schrift outside the Latin alphabet. His story literally came from a child's mind. Being born one day, he was able to self-sustain himself by the power given by his creator. His limbs were all fresh reishi created from Silbern itself. He is often ignored and forgotten by many for unknown reasons. He had an interest in Ichigo from the beginning. And like Askin, the two had spent years together.

"Yea just make sure to send me when Bambi's there."

 _..._

"You're too annoying for her."

"And you are not?"

Shaz placed his arms behind his head and leaned back. "You see? I miss this. Our little gang of three was pretty bad ass. It brings back good memories."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "There are four of us."

"Yea, well, the kid is too young."

Askin smear his comment, "That kid created you. He's your dad."

 _That was weird to think about._

Gremmy Thoumeaux was not currently present in the room. He had been there fourth member of their Quincy "gang" which was mainly just a small group. Shaz Domino despised the child and took almost every opportunity available to kill him. It was just pure coincidence that the four had been lumped together. The "Visionary" never even acknowledged his existence. That alone infuriated the "Sigma". The man absolutely despised Gremmy and would do anything to get him. But the child was far too intelligent to succumb to his traps.

"C'mon guys, you all know I'm good for it?"

"Enough!" Ichigo yelled. "So what's the plan?" he looked to Askin who sighed.

"In order to get the Hogyoku we must ask around. I guess well split up until one of us gets an idea."

The three had waned to take the Hogyoku for their own reasons. Shaz had a goal of become a transient being of a Hollow and Quincy. He had learned about how Aizen created an army by merging Shinigami and Hollows together. This intrigued Shaz to the fullest and his curiosity grew every day. His desire to become a hybrid being was kept a secret among these four. It was a dangerous goal for the Sternritter. Hollow reiatsu was poisonous and could not be controlled by Quincy the same way Shinigami could handle it. Despite these warning, the man believed he could handle it through his own power.

Ichigo had his own reasons for accessing the device. It's power was immense and he simply wished to know more on what it could. He had only briefly encountered the strange power but it left an impression. The "S. **S."** only hoped it would solve his own little crisis which cannot seem to work out on its own.

Askin had no care for it. He only wished to come to watch the power unfold. It was always interesting to him to watch major events go down.

"Having a meeting are we?"

The three look to the corner and lowered their eyes at the presence of another Sternritter. Ichigo was pissed that someone had just walked into his room despite having greater security than Yhwach when it came to privacy. Askin soon smirked at the child as he pulls down his hood. Gremmy merely kept walking without a care in the world as Shaz attempted to launch a large dagger at him. The "Sigma" only watched with confusion as the weapon went through the "Visionary's" body. The spirit tool stuck into the wall and was soon evaporated the moment Ichigo raised his reiatsu.

"Don't fight in here, asshole!" He spat towards Shaz who cursed him back. "And don't just come walking through the wall! Use the door like everyone else." Gremmy only laughed at his words. Ichigo was not the only one in the Wandenreich who had the capability of manipulating the area around him. The child was the one who even gave him inspiration for the technique.

The child smirked and revealed his strange red eyes, "I see you're all having issues? Was it from when we visited the Arrancar?"

 _There had been a time when these four Sternritter were sent on a mission to Las Noches. They did not have any intent of fighting or causing a ruckus, but to rather speak to a man who was planning a war against Soul Society. Sosuke Aizen had impressed the Wandenreich from his ruthless methods of dealing with the captains and throwing the Gotei 13 into immense chaos. The daten reported that he had stolen the Hogyoku device from Urahara Kisuke. He manipulated Central 46 into sending a squad to try and deal with the ex-Captain. They were defeated, but suffered no deaths. During the chaos, the 5th Captain had stolen the device without anyone even seeing him._

 _His Zanpakuto had allowed to him deceive the 11th Division, who were working together with his division, to take out Urahara Kisuke and his band of rogue Shinigami. Along with the assistance of Isshin Shiba, Yoruichi Shihoin, and surprisingly the exiled-Visored, the ex-Soul Society members won._

 _During this intense chaos, Aizen Sosuke had sneaked into Uraharas home and had located the device. When the 13th Division was graciously healed by their former enemies, everyone was able to return back to where they wished to go. Years later, Aizen along with two other captains caused a massive panic and had eluded the Captains to distrust one another._

 _The man faked his death, caused infighting between divisions, and had been able to elude even the 1st Commander. Eventually everything was revealed as two years ago he defeated any Captain that stood in his way. The final battle was going to commence until two other captains revealed there alliance with Aizen and had all escaped together to Hueco Mundo._

 _It would not be until a few weeks that the Shinigami sent captains into Karakura town as an outpost to try and limit Aizen's influence. This led to an alliance between Urahara Kisuke and Soul Society who all had a common enemy._

The _daten_ was something Ichigo kept a close eye onto. It had profiles of various historical events and certain Shinigami who were still alive. It was more of a warning list of things people should avoid rather than confront. Only since Ichigo became a member of the Schuzstaffel did he really take a confrontation on the issue.

"I guess I can play along. It is amusing to see the events surrounding you."

Ichigo was relieved to know that the child Sternritter would join them on this. He was going to be of great assistance in finding out where this Hogyoku was located. The same could not be said for Askin who did not really care or for Shaz who was going to most likely end up killing himself in case his wishes do come true. No warning given to "Sigma" seemed to work on him.

The "Death-dealing" took the silence as odd tension, "Everyone relax...we got a plan it's all good." His calm attitude was annoying to many. It was as if he never took anything seriously. In fact he was probably the one who was the least eager to go to war.

"This has been the longest six days of my life." Shaz admitted while gripping his head in frustration. They had waited years for this moment and time feels like it's going slower by the day. Everybody had to agree. It was difficult to be patient for such an event consideration how much adrenaline rushes through the body at the mention of war.

Ichigo deadpanned, "Then it's settled. We'll just split up till either of us figures it out. Either way, I won't be able to help that much. I got to make sure his Majesty isn't going to get obliterated by their General-Commander."

But when that's taken care of, I'll be helping out. I also got to leave soon. I have a meeting with _them_."

 _Them_

"Hoh, did Bambi get accepted?"

 _'Does everyone know about that?'_ Ichigo smeared his question, "I don't know. And it is nothing. We're just discussing war plans." The teen stood up and stood idle as he stared down the three other Quincy. "Well? Get the hell out!" He wasn't just going to leave these three of all people stuck in his room while he ventures off.

* * *

It was a peaceful day within the Wandenreich City. The weather was still gloomy but it did not stop the army from celebration. Every Soldat had the day off as reward for working so hard over the years. It was time for the Empire of Quincy to finally make there move against their sworn enemy. These upcoming days have been drilled into their minds since the moment they each individually joined. It was a time where Yhwach was just giving out free food to everyone in order to show his immense appreciation for his grand army.

It had been announced that in six days they would be arriving in Soul Society.

Liltotto Lamperd felt kind of bad for the Soldat. They were the lowest-level of Quincy designed to combat the lowest-level of Shinigami. Their lives were used as expendables by Yhwach. They were simply used to clear out danger zones or to test Shinigami captains and there power.

The "Glutton" had taken part in the immense feast and had been enjoying herself all day long.

She had scattered plates all across the large table which were clean of any sign of food. The girl was just going at it like an animal. Preparation for the war meant she must always be consuming food in order to restore and improve her own reiatsu levels. It also takes in as a reserve, in case if she battles for too long her body would need to eat. Without it, she may succumb and collapse to her own needs.

"Lilli, you're going to get fat."

The blonde Sternritter was appalled to hear such words. She looked up to at a concerned Meninas McAllon who has not even touched her plate. "Minnie...you don't even eat." The "Glutton" was always baffled by her fellow female Quincy's lack of awareness.

"Guys won't like you if you eat much."

"Minnie...you're fat."

 _!_

The girl gasped in shock. Her reaction was so apparent the female and instinctively slapped her friend. Not many people ever called her overweight. She was happy with overall figure due to the amount of attention she received from many men in the Empire. Meninas stood up and leaned over the table to see her friend who remains on the floor with a shocked expression. "Minnie..." the smaller girl spoke. The taller female lifted her hand down which was slowly accepted by Liltotto.

"I'm sorry Lillie, no one ever has said that to me. You sounded a lot like Bazz."

"Minne, people have called you some awful things before...and you hit me from... you know what, never mind." Liltotto knew she would never get anywhere discussing such matters. But it always baffled her that all of her friends were so concerned with appearances. "We should take it slow when we go to Soul Society."

The "Power" tilted her head, "I was going to go with Ichi." She announced. Liltotto was not surprised "But he said he would be busy. I guess we'll just follow Bambi until something happens."

The "Glutton" spat, "Bambietta is going to get us killed. I don't think we should care for her."

"That's not very nice. She's our leader, isn't she?"

Lilli lowered her eyes "No. She just forces us to follow her. Either way, she is dangerous. Remember all those times she tried to kill us? This may be our only chance to escape that. Plus we got to watch our backs."

"I don't know. Ichi and Gigi wouldn't be happy."

"Gigi doesn't care! And for Ichigo, I don't know what the hell has gotten into him. Just think about it, okay?"

The more developed female nodded and pulled a mirror from her pocket. There was a long moment of silence as Meninas checked herself out. She always had to ensure that her hair was done right and that her makeup was on point. She put it just as much works as Candice did when it came to cosmetics.

…

"…How am I fat? Like my chest?"

Liltto sighed, "Yes Minnie…your chest…"

"Oh…thank you."

* * *

The room was silent as four Sternritter member sit quietly amongst themselves. The chamber was uniquely designed with each person have a large chair surrounding a massive table. There were many documents scattered across the table which had information about everyone and everything relating to the Wandenreich. This was the area where majority of the behind the scene events would occur. If Yhwach would not be the one ordering people, then it would be his imperial guard making decisions from the shadows. It was the only time in which a group of Quincy were on the somewhat same level as power as the Emperor.

Ichigo looked to left and gave Lille Barro a blank expression. This was the man in charge of the Schuzstaffel. He alongside Yhwach and Haschwalth were the three leaders when it came to dealing with the army. The "X-Axis" was a bit surprised when Ichgo had first joined. There hadn't been a change in membership for the Schuzstaffel in over 200 years, and even that was a big deal when Yhwach somehow was able to get Pernida into the Wandenreich.

The teen then looked to his right and stared into the "Miracle." He seemed to have been in deep thought as his eyes were stuck on the stable. This was the one Ichigo could somewhat relate to. The two enjoyed fighting, but Gerard was not one to enjoy the other aspects of friendship. He hated being with the lower Sternritter and held his status as a higher being very seriously.

Staring ahead, Ichigo could see Pernida once more from today. It was a bit surprising seeing him in the same chamber as Halibel was. The "Compulsory" was never one to be in charge of others, as he was never really social. Pernida never started problems with other Quincy, or even really hung out with anyone. The only time he was seen was usually with Lille or Gerard. Ichigo did not mind the..."person". Although a bit arrogant in battle, he was often respectful to anyone even if they weren't above him.

"Alright then, let's get this started."

"Good, I don't want to sit here for another 10 hours and get nothing done like last time."

" **...** "

Lille looked to Ichigo, "Let's talk about this...Sternritter "E". The teen intensely returned his gaze, "That was not a good move, Ichigo. We do not have "tests" to join the Schuzstaffel. You, like everyone else here, knows that his Majesty simply picks who he wants them to be. And then I approve them on my own accord." Ichigo sighed and leaned back at his explanation. He had only wanted to be nice and give Bambietta a chance.

Gerard intervened, "Whoa, whoa, let's think about this for a moment." The two looked at him, "I mean...we have three guys, right? And then we have...a hand. A left hand, to be exact." He slowed down and coughed, "It'd only make sense to throw in some diversity."

 _The two had never seen him so focused on including others_

"...We need some fucking girls!"

 _Now they see_

He did not stop, "But sorry, Kurosaki. She was cute and all, but when we were fighting I didn't really get a good look at anything. I think we should get someone better. What was the pink haired girl name? Mint? Ment? Mike? Minnie Mouse?"

"Meninas." Ichigo abruptly answered.

"Right, right. Then there's also the other black haired one...but I heard some weird stuff about her." Gerard nudged Ichigo, "What about that lighting one? God damn, you know who I'm talking out. The one who shows off everything!" The man's laugh was contagious and even Ichigo could help agreeing. He was lucky Candice was not here to see him agreeing on such a level.

"Enough." Lille declared. "No more of thinking anyone can just join. End of discussion. Now, as we all know, tomorrow is our declaration." The leader looked to Ichigo, "We are sending seven to the 1st Division. You will be sending everyone there and retreating once we make the impression." The one-eyed man received a nod from Ichigo.

 _'Wait...he said seven of "us"? Why didn't he just...'_ Ichigo's thought were sharp. "Who is coming?" Ichigo asked in a suspicious tone.

The "X-Axis" sighed, "Six Sternritter...and one Arrancar."

Gerard and Ichgio slam the table in frustration, "What!?" they both say simultaneously. "That's such bullshit!" The two gave a two to one another as their minds are somehow working together. The two eventually calmed down which cause Lille to sigh. It was only natural for the two to be upset. A Hollow coming on such an important and historical event for the Quincy made it seem as if the Sternritter aren't capable of doing it themselves.

"His Majesty's orders. His name is Luders Friegen and he will be leading the operation."

The two Schuzstaffel members shrugged and gave up. If Yhwach gave these orders they could only guess as to what he was actually thinking. This would resonate well with the other Quincy. Even if Arrancar hated Shinigami this was a Quincy war which should be fought with only Quincy. Even if the Hollows were mere fodder used for more risky assignments.

"Sternritter "O", "N", "H", "K" and "E" will be attending. Alongside you, who will guide everyone in and out. It should take no longer than two minutes. Otherwise they might get a grasp on our power." The explanation was irritating as Ichigo did not feel it was necessary for him to attend. Either way, it was surprising to know that Yhwach had chosen Bambietta and Bazz-B. He could understand the need for Accutrone and Driscoll but the other two seem a bit out of a place in his opinion.

"Man, we don't get to do shit. Why does Ichigo get to go!?" Gerard always complained when it came to mission. The man never seemed to get to ever leave Silbern. It is no surprise he has developed a thirst for fighting anyone. Fighting was the only thing many of the Quincy get to do in this desolate frozen world.

" **...I am not a hand. I am Pernida Parnkgjas. I am a Quincy.** "

The three gave a surprised stare to the small Sternitter. His glowing eyes were kept on the large table and never seemed to move. He had finally spoken from the comment Gerard previously gave a while ago. The words had clearly gotten to him to a point where he actually felt the need respond. Gerard leaned over and patted his head, "Sure you are buddy." he said before looking back towards Lille. The two shrugged in confusion. Even if they had been with Pernida with years they can never seem to understand..."it".

"...Anyways, is that it?" Ichigo never enjoyed these meetings. They would just be plain orders with nothing fun to ever talk about. He enjoyed talking to Lille at least. The two had become friends over the years. The Schuzstaffel leader even trained him into using more of his second-schrift which was something even Yhwach barely knew about it.

"No." Spoke a fourth voice.

The Schuzstaffel all internally curse as the Grandmaster walks towards the light. The man was hiding in the shadows this entire time and not one person was able to sense him. This annoyed Lille Barro. He was the leader of this group and was responsible for their actions. He had known Yhwach much longer than Haschwalth had yet it seemed the Emperor trusted Jugram much more. The "X-Axis" believed the "Balance" was just a cop meant to enforce the rules among the Sternritter while the Schuzstaffel held much greater power than the second-in-command.

"His Majesty is now talking on a potential successor to the Wandenreich. This is important and must be taken seriously. No complaining, this is something we must all focus on." he spoke as if he somehow held authority over the four. While in actuality, there power was somewhat the same.

"He has not spoken much, but there is apparently a Quincy in the human world."

"The last surviving Quincy."

* * *

 **Is it Meni or Minnie for her nickname? I've gotten different views on it.**

 **This came fast!**

 **What happened to Aizen will be next chapter, and then following will be the first invasion :D I'll also be toning down the flashbacks and saving them for future chapters.**

 **Leave a review it helps alot :) Makes chapters come faster as well. Thanks to everyone who followed/faved.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took a while, it is short but the next chapter will come out faster.**

* * *

"So, Nelliel-chan," Urahara spoke as he pointed a flashlight into the girl's eye. "You don't remember anything?" The former 12th Division Captain then placed his hands over head and examined her fragile mask. "Hoh! I see here. Did you manage to hit your head when arriving in the human world?"

The Arrancar shamefully became red, "I...probably! I wasn't sure where I would get out of the Garganta and must have accidentally taken a wrong turn somewhere." The Shinigami then told the girl he would be right back. She observed the candy shop in awe. Never before has she come to the human world. Everything was so bright and happy. Compared to the cold, dark, desolate world of Hueco Mundo.

"You know, Nel," Isshin coughed, "I was a bit surprised to see you. I'm sure Karin and Yuzu were a bit freaked out." the laugh eased the awkwardness of the situation. Sure the two were friends, but when a Hollow just comes to your house anyone would be concerned. "But they handled it pretty well." he smirked with a hint of confidence.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that! I just know I was supposed to see you for something." She replied, "But Yuzu and Karin...they were so amazing! How do you do it!?" Nel asked with absolute infatuation. She was more interested in handling the children, rather than how they came to be.

The man laughed, "I guess they're all right I suppose. They certainly know how to handle themselves."

"They were so adorable..." she said in a soft tone, "I wonder what it's like. I hope I didn't scare them."

"Nah, don't worry about it. They already know about spiritual beings." he assured, "I told them you were as sweet and nice like their mother." Of course the two young teens had doubts about their father. He was known to be a pervert and an idiot at times.

The women blushed, "W-What!? That's..." her words became soft. Nel placed her hands on her chest, "That's so nice...thank you so much for thinking that way." The one thing the Arrancar had desired ever since joining Aizen was having the chance to evolve from being a barbaric Hollow. She always loved living the benefits of being able to think and reason with one another. Reading, talking, _not fighting_ were her favorite activities to do. Joining Aizen may have been a mistake in the end, but because of him she was able to grasp the very things all Hollow should want. And now, here is Kurosaki Isshin. He was a man she knew who ventrued to Hueco Mundo with his friends with the intent to stop Aizen. She was just a child-arrancar with abroken mask. After Urahara had fixed everything wrong with her, she assisted the Shinigami in their goal to stop the evil man. And after Aizen's defeat, they had parted ways. Although she never got to really say goodbye.

Then there was this situation. Nelliel knew of Isshin's past. He didn't mind sharing since she was always curious and the two had been fighting Espada alongside Yoruichi, Ryuken, and Urahara. She was saddened to hear how the man had lost his wife and first son to a Hollow. She had felt bad, as if it was her responsibility since she too was considered a hungry monster. The reassurance and confident words from him however told her otherwise. Isshin was just friendly, and also good with people.

Lastly, here he was telling his daughters that Nel was just as nice and kind as his deceased wife was. She didn't feel like a Hollow anymore. The kindness was overwhelming. For once, she felt like a human.

And it just meant the world to her.

"Whoa, Nelliel, don't cry!" Isshin said before he leaned closer, "You look like Ryuken when you do." he whispered before giving a serious nod.

"I do not look like anyone in _any_ certain way!" As if on cue, the Quincy walked through the curtain of the entrance and lowered his eyes at his friend. "You must have an inferiority complex to constantly talk about me behind my back so easily. No wonder Karin picks that up." His sly words gained an attack from Isshin.

"It's just so hard for Karin _not_ to talk about you I mean, my god!" he spat with distaste. "What are you even doing here? I thought your prison kept you from leaving."

"I do not work in a prison. I work in a prestigious hospital that only you could hope to get into." The Quincy shot back.

"Bullshit! I run my own health clinic! I make my own hours, don't have to leave home, and don't take shit from some boss who is 200 years younger than me!" He hated to admit it, but Isshin did strike a point on Ryuken. Working for yourself was always seen as more pretentious than working for a boss who was indeed younger than the white-haired man. "How many hours did they cut you off from this week?"

"Shut up, I came here on my own accord. I received a call, which I ignored because it was from _him_ , and then he proceeded to not stop calling." The man walked over and sat next to the Arrancar. "Lower your head," he instructed. Nel nodded and kept her mask facing the wall. "I see...there are definitely some cracked fragments which I don't remember there being before. Still...a fall shouldn't have done this. Did someone hit you?"

She brushed her hair, "I...don't know! Gomen, but if someone did then I would not remember."

Ryuken sighed, "Well...try to remember the last thing you can recall."

"I...remember someone asking me about Aizen..." she answered softly.

The two flinched in surprise. The name brought back some troubling memories for the two. So much so that they try their best to avoid talking about it.

 _They were in the real part of Karakura Town. Luckily, they had managed to take the fighting to the outskirts of the city. There was a rocky, natural canyon which was far enough so that there would be no human casualties. The amount of destruction which had already been revealed was incomprehensible. The entire Fake Karakura Town had been obliterated during Aizen's wrath._

 _The Gotei 13 and all the Captains had been swiftly defeated. Even the Captain-Commander suffered the same fate as his subordinates. The strongest Shinigami in the history of the society had been taken down by being outmaneuvered by Kyouka Suigetsu. Not to help that there was an Arrancar specifically created for the sole purpose of destroying the flames of the strongest Zanpakuto._

 _It was now up to the exiled-Shinigami who had the responsibility of taking down the hybrid-infused man._

 _Isshin Kurosaki stood at the base of the mountain. He had a large gash across shoulder and was breathing heavily. The wound was keeping him from releasing his full power. The Shinigami had his zanpakuto over his shoulder. He scattered his eyes across the area an eyed a comrade. Standing next to him was a struggling Quincy who was in the same wounded condition as Isshin was._

 _Far off on the other side of the area stood Urahara Kisuke. The candy-shop owner looked to his left and frowned in concern. Yoruichi Shihoin had been the first one defeated in the fight against Aizen. Her hand-to-hand combat preference gave a serious disadvantage in these circumstances. The former Captain then looked to his right and gave a nod to his friend. Tessai Tsukabishi was heavily breathing. He had been practically essential to join the fight the moment the rest of the Gotei 13 lost control of the situation._

 _Aizen stood in the center, naturally, having a furious expression on his face. The man was right now currently "incomplete". A core piece in his chest was missing from its intended position. The former 5th-Captain stared angrily down towards the ground and lowered his eyes at the sight of a traitor._

 _Ichimaru Gin had betrayed his friend. This entire time the Shinigami had secretly spent his whole life pondering at the moment to strike against Sosuke. The reason being Aizen had once harmed one of his friends from an era long ago. That grudge never left him. The constant memory of Rangiku being taken down and having her power taken enraged the snake-like Shinigami. Hundreds of years went by, and this was the moment he took the advantage._

 _"We have one shot at this." spoke Ryuken as he stares at his older friend, "He isn't aware of my power, so I will be the bait."_

 _Isshin sighed, "I can't believe he knew the weakness to my body. Still, if Urahara could release his, I should be able to release it."_

 _"They already know of the plan, we just have to wait."_

 _Moments go by in dead silence, everyone waiting for the other to make a move._

 _"Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!" Yelled Tessai._

 _Following the call, a blue-electric styled dragon was formed from the reiryoku within Tessai. The power which had gathered was immense and had traveled at highs speeds. The attack was so fast that Aizen was too slow to even traverse its path. However, the hybrid was confident in that even a Hado #88 was too weak to effectively do anything. An explosion followed which eventually died down and left a smirking man._

 _"A Hado #88 without an incantation, you truly are the Kido-Corps captain." Aizen spoke. The man soon widens his eyes as a presence comes from behind. Gripping his sword, Aizen performs a complete 180 degree turn. The zanpakuto slashing at whatever has come near him. Shockingly, the very blade which he held on to, had simply slashed directly through the body of Ryuken Ishida. The man had lowered eyes as he took the advantage in noticing the Shinigami's distress. An arrow soon hit Aizen through the head, causing him to fall back._

 _"Tessai!" yelled Urahara, "Take the Hogyoku and go somewhere else! It doesn't matter where!" The blond-haired man threw the infused device towards his friend and gave a nod. The group was extremely fortunate to have walked into Aizen and Gin the moment the latter had taken the device. Just before being cut down, Ichimaru had thrown the Hogyoku into Uraharah's hands. As one last "fuck you" to Aizen._

 _"Jikanteishi!" the man yelled. The group froze while a green light gathered across the floor. This forbidden Kido, known as Jikanteishi, was a technique which froze the very fabric of time and space within its compound. Aizen's high-speed regeneration had even been slowed down. However, his spiritual power was so immense, he was slowly able to resist and continue to move within the frozen space._

 _"Kukanten'i!" the former Kido leader spoke. Everyone could watch as Tessai had suddenly vanished from sight using another forbidden technique. These abilities worked in a formidable combo. Tessai had stopped time using Jikanteishi, and then using Kukanten'I, teleported himself to another a position in space._

 _"It does not matter!" Aizen roared, "I still know where he is going! The Hogyoku and I are one, I know where my other half-is!"_

 _"Bankai: Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame!" Kisuke yelled. A large women with strange of black hair soon fell onto Urahara as his he readies his Zanpakuto. "Go Ishida-san! I will fix Kurosaki-san!"_

 _The Quincy nodded and pulled out a Seel Schneider from his hip. A clash onto Aizen was enough to stop the man. Since the Hogyoku was separated from his body, the Aizen had been gradually losing power. Even if it was still currently overwhelming at this point. "A Quincy wielding a sword..." Aizen spoke in amusement, "I have seen it before." the words were not intriguing at the moment. The hybrid-Shinigami released a torent of heavy reiatsu. Ryuken felt the pressure and was having difficulties moving his body._

 _A sword was rammed through the Quinces body. Ryuken however surprised the man by using Hirenkyaku and escaping his grasp._

 _'What is this?' Aizen asked himself in surprise, 'I know for a fact my sword went through his torso. But I cannot even detect his reiatsu despite piercing his skin.'_

 _"Only Quincy could understand such power. You aren't even a decent Shinigami." The Quincy spoke, "Klavier." he declared before blasting Aizen away with multiple Heilig Pfeils. The man of course refused to budge, and had simply placed his hands to reduce the impact._

 _"I tol-"_

 _SPLIT_

 _"Urahara Kisuke! You and your pesky Bankai!" Aizen yelled as his body soon felt the sensation of itself being ripped apart. The ability of the man's Bankai had been to reconstruct or dissect anything it wished. And as ironic it was for Aizen, the man had been ripped to pieces. Either way, it did currently matter. High-speed generation was at the core of his ability. "Fruitless..."_

 _"Shiro."_

 _Aizen widened his eyes in shock as he could clearly recognize who said those words. Kurosaki Isshin stood above the man in the air with his Zanpakuto in both hands. There were stitches across his body, signifying that Urahara had closed up his wounds and had enabled to him to properly control his reiatsu. "W-What is this!?" Aizen yelled as a mysterious white coating covered his limbs. "Are these flames!?" he asked in shock._

 _'Flames so powerful they are stopping my regeneration!?'_

 _"I knew your Bankai was troublesome, I have always known. But to this extent."_

 _"Enough, Aizen." Urahara declared."_

 _"Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu."_

* * *

The battle against Aizen was like no other. They were very lucky to make it out without any significant losses on their end. The special seal which Urahara designed had been completely able to seal Aizen as he was then transferred to central 46 for judgment. Their loyalty to Soul Society was also noted by the government. The exiled-Shinigami had all even received amnesty for their crimes.

Central 46 did _not_ like Aizen.

The man was sentenced to over 20,000 years in the deepest, darkest, most loneliness parts of the underground prison. No other punishment could be given. He was still considered immortal, and had been able to recover his lost limbs. No torture of any kind worked either. As pain was something which was discarded from his mind as unnecessary.

"Wait!" Nel yelled.

"I remember now!"

* * *

Blood spewed from the mouth of the soul reaper as he hit the ground.

The Sternritter, encouraged at the sight of an enemy's demise, lifted the Shinigami in the air.

The group watched with mixed reactions as Driscoll Berci, a man given the fitting title the "Overkill", slammed his foe into the ground.

There were brief moments when confused Shinigami rushed to the sudden noticed but were soon dealt with quickly by the Quincy.

"You cowards...what did you do with my Bankai!?" The man yelled as blood begins oozing from his mouth.

" _Your_ Bankai? Let's see here," replied a new voice who then revealed a strange looking coin-like object, "Bankai: Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū!" The Vice-captain's eyes widened as a spiral of lighting began emitting from the medallion which was used the moment he revealed his ultimate technique. From what Chojiro Sasakibe could see, they have not only sealed the weapon, but had also taken it for their own power. Lighting ruptured the room and the man was sent flying across the hall.

"This way." said a low-toned masked figure.

It seemed pointless to even be here right now. To have to formally declare such a motive five days ahead of time was counter-intuitive. As if for whatever reason it was seen a code of honor despite Yhwach never believing the Shinigami carried such a trait themselves. Perhaps he was just trying to show how much better the Wandenreich was. Either way, most thought that a declaration would be pointless. And that if anything, it would cause up more unnecessary casualties on their end. Such an unnecessary loss of life was always grim one particular Sternritter. Even if he had not known them personally, seeing people die while fighting for him was demoralizing.

But orders were orders, and so the Quincy silently put the thoughts aside as the group continued to make its way towards the Captain-Commander's office. As they entered the large, well-lit room, they found it empty apart from the old man himself and a kneeling messenger on the floor a good distance away from the Captain-Commander.

The "S" wondered on how someone can practice an occupation for their life time. Born to deliver messages is just purely absurd. As if they could not somehow do something else. He pitied the man, and wondered if they should just leave him be. But the decision was not up to him. It was almost amusing to see how his body reacted the moment it had exploded. If he was not wearing a mask, he would throw a sly smirk towards the "Explode".

 _She was definitely in no mood to calm down. The moment she realized that an Arrancar would be leading the mission she nearly killed the man._

"Security here is very lax." spoke the Arrancar. The Hollow stood in front of the group and faced the ancient man.

"There is no need to worry." Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamato, the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 and the Captain of the First Division returned the words sharply. "I am always here. There is no better security in the entire universe than myself."

The Quincy all form a scowl under there masks, "I see..." spoke Luders Friegen, "Those will be your last arrogant words, Genryuusai Yamamato."

Driscoll Berci must have taken a strong interest in the man known as Chojiro Sasakibe. His massive Heilig Pfeil had tossed the man across the room. His body was slammed against the wall next to the Captain-Commander. The bloody torso slid down and was soon lying next to the man's feet.

"There is no reason to be upset. After all, he did last a few more seconds than we originally anticipated."

The leader of the Gotei 13 raised his reiatsu to a point where the entire room began to shake. "We are aware of what you are thinking," Luders said sternly, "Who are we? What do we want? And probably most of all, why was my Vice-Captain so weak? But you will not receive those desired answers."

"In five days Soul Society will be destroyed by the Wandenreich." The words angered Yamamato, "Consider this a declaration of honor. Something you Shinigami have no sense of."

A burst of intense flames shot out from the Captain-Commander's body. The "S" prepared a large shadow and merely watched with a smirk as the fire traverses right above them. They could all feel the man's fury and anger within his intense reiatsu. However, the Shinigami only stared in confusion as the group of unknown attackers had somehow vanished before his eyes.

* * *

"I am only asking," spoke Yhwach, "Are you...a prophet?" the words confused Luders Friegen. "I wish to know more of this future you speak of."

"I..."

"That is no answer. It is a simple yes, or, a no question."

"I-I am no prophet, your Majesty." Luders replied as he knelt down before the Quincy Emperor. "I was just predicting-" His throat gulped as the intensity of the atmosphere had become heated. The Arrancar was feeling cocky from the success of the mission and had touched on a very sensitive topic. Those who knew the true power of Yhwach knew how capable the man was. The "Almighty", was of course being the ultimate ability to see deep into the future.

Ichigo almost felt bad on how unlucky the Arrancar was. The one thing the Quincy Emperor got upset over had been predicted by Luders.

"Predicting? How futile. Did you ever predict serving me when you sold your soul to Aizen Sosuke?"

The Arrancar which were captured from Hueco Mundo were nothing short of beings meant to die on their missions. Ichigo never even knew the man's name. They were all scoffed off by the Sternritter who were only eager to see them perish. The group noticed how cocky Luders became once he knew he would be leading the mission to declare war. Even going as far as to argue with Sternritter "E" when she threatened to kill him.

"And," Yhwach spoke before taking a pause, "Did you ever predict dying by my hands?"

The words came faster than the arrow. His body's explosion was caused by Yhwach's Heilig Pfeil. Perhaps a bit unnecessary, as his power was so great that blood practically splattered all over the place. Nevertheless, he was still pleased from with how everything had played out during the assignment.

Waving his hand in the air, Yhwach eyed the group of Quincy, "Dismissed." he uttered in a low-tone. The Sternritter bowed their heads in respect before all walking towards the throne room door.

The moment the large doors closed the Quincy immediately were able to relax. They discarded there hooded-cloaks and masks before throwing on their normal attire. "That was pretty damn lame." Bazz-B caught the attention of the other Sternritter he runs his hands through his red mohawk. "You should have at least let me tested that guy's flames." Such a ridiculous comment received an irritated scowl from his comrades.

"The Captain-Commander would have obliterated you." spoke a Sternritter with glasses, "You youngsters are far too arrogant. Even being as cocky as the Shinigami themselves." Robert Accutrone dead eyed Bazz-B who merely flipped him off. It wasn't as if the "Heat" thought he could beat the man. It was rather him hoping to test out his own flames against the supposed "strongest Zanpakuto". "Those who do not take a precaution to their actions will surely die young. How is it do you think I have been around for all this time?"

"Psh, no one cares for your crap!" The "Overkill" looked down towards his friend, "You and I Bazz, we'll jump his ass the moment we arrive. I still need a Bankai!" Driscoll yelled before looking over to the wall, "Since someone took the one I found first!" The large-man like most blood-thirsty Sternritter had a disdain for those who came and "stole there pray". Although he had killed the Vice-Captain of the 1st Division, he had not gained all the pieces in which he had hoped for.

Ichigo groaned, "Watch, I bet I saved both of your lives from taking that guy's Bankai. You saw how pissed off he was."

"Tch, you wish you were strong enough to save me." Bazz replied.

"Hell yeah, watch me Kurosaki! I'm going to take that old Shinigami's Bankai and I'll kick your ass with it."

"Go ahead! Not like I'm going to save you!"

The two Sternritter stared each other down. Majority of the male Quincy always bickered with one another as they all strive to be at the top of the food chain. Ichigo was no exception, even if he was a member of the Schuzstaffel. He has been challenged in the past by many Sternritter before, and every time he was given the chance to fight there would be no backing down. Growing up, he has had his fair share of getting his ass handed to him. But that happens to everyone when they are young. Things now are different. Fighting between Sternritter led to Yhwach personally getting involved if caught.

"Might I remind you two we are still outside his Majesty's chambers?" The two growled at Robert Accutrone before splitting off into their own ways. The "N" shook his head, "I fear for the future generations." He took one last look Ichigo before vanishing. Robert and the orange-haired Quincy had gotten along quite well throughout the years of being in the Wandenreich. The man had even taught Ichigo had to properly use Shadows for the time. But of course in his age, every single reckless action committed by the young Quincy was met with disapproval. E

"The hell was his problem?" Ichigo spoke as he deadpans Bazz-B.

The "Heat" put his hands in his pocket, "He ain't the one with the problem, _lil Ichi._ " Bazz replied before nodding over into the opposite direction. Ichigo turned over and could see one last Sternritter. The "Explode" had her eyes close with her arms crossed. "Better fix that, she's been getting out of line." The man gave a slight nudge to Ichigo before leaning towards his childhood friend, "Just give her what she wants and she'll stop being a bitch." The grin as meant with a scowl from the other Quincy.

"Oi," Ichigo spat, "Don't call me that," he warned, "I'll kick your ass."

"Yeah, right." Bazz shot back, "There won't be a frozen day in hell when _lil_ _Ichi_ can come close to me." The man vanished the moment he uttered the words. A friendly fight against Ichigo was something the two always bickered about.

 _'Sure, go ahead and say that and then leave off.'_ The Schuzstaffel member cursed his friend before turning his attention around. He approached the last Sternritter and forced a smile, "Yo." he spoke. "What'd you think?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmph. It was all right," she answered, "It was more fun watching his Majesty kill that annoying Arrancar. He should have just let me do it." The small female leaned forward and began walking straight. "Did you intentionally take that Bankai just to piss off Driscoll?" she asked with an amused smirk. Watching Sternritter she didn't like get angry was always something the "Explode" looked forward to.

"I knew damn well he wouldn't be able to use it." Ichigo replied, "But I did have an order to take the first Bankai we encountered. Just don't tell anyone about it."

 _Yhwach knew about the true background of Ichigo. How in secret he was not only a Gemischt Quincy, but had been mixed with a Soul. The spirit was of course being a former Shinigami. The Quincy Emperor knew that Ichigo must have some traits and descended power from his father. It was important for he take the first Bankai available. In order to test his own theory Ichigo should gave a natural sensation to learning about the ultimate Shinigami technique._

 _"It will be a good time to test our theory." Spoke Yhwach._

 _"Shinigami Bankai isn't something I care for. I don't need their power. It will be better off to give to a Sternritter." Replied Ichigo._

 _"And I do not expect you to become a Shinigami," Yhwach shot back, "I understand your concern for your comrades. End this war fast, and there will be less of them to perish. This is an order, I do not expect you to fail."_

She huffed, "I don't care." Bambietta shot back, "I just want to see that thing in action." The Bankai was an interesting one. The power manipulate lighting was something of uniqueness in Soul Society. Sasakibe Chojiro was the only Shinigami known to possess a zanpakuto capable of wielding such an elemental sword. The _daten_ had been proved right once more. It was only an unfortunate coincidence that the man had remained the vice-captain despite possessing a Bankai and refusing to become his own captain.

"I think we should get the "Thunderbolt"." Suggested "S", "She knows a little bit about electricity."

She stopped moving.

"Did you just call her the "Thunderbolt?" she asked with suspicion. Ichigo never referred people he knew by their schrift designation. As if the only thing worth noticing was there power rather than the actual fact they are person. Saying there name was seen as respectful, while noting a letter is mainly used as calling someone insignificant.

"Oh?" he replied slowly, "Jealous are we? Perhaps I should use something...less formal. How about, "Candi-chan?" he answered back, "Would that satisfy you, Sternritter "E"?" It was rare that he would use his status as a member of the Schuzstaffel to look down at the other Quincy. Naturally, this would set off some fumes considering how Ichigo was once part of the regular group. As If now the boy felt he was too good to be polite.

"I have a name you asshole!" she yelled before trying to ram her fist in his side. Ichigo quickly caught the attack and smirked. He then released his grip which caused her to pull back and close her eyes.

"C'mon, I was just kidding. I don't want to do this alone." He said softly. "I mean, why the hell would I care on how to use Shinigami power? It is worthless to me."

She looked up and smiled, "Fine. But no "Thunderbolt"!" she ordered. Ichigo accepted the terms and quickly wrapped his arm around her. A sudden shadow emerged from the floor and wrapped the two together. The Sternritter were last seen descending into the floor. There spiritual pressure being vanished from any of those who had kept a close eye.

And there were many.

* * *

 **There we go another chapter.**

 **Next is when shit going down. Finally. I have the fights paired up already. Some of them in canon were greatly paired like As Nodt and Byakuya, so I may keep some. But other than that many will change as well.**

 **I didn't intent to make Aizen seem SUPER weak, but I DO believe all four of them could have beaten him if he was unable to evolve into his most powerful state against Ichigo.**

 **I teased a bit with Ryuken's Quincy power which I will give him some!**

 **Same with Isshins bankai which I already made up. I think it will fit pretty nicely.**

 **Leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review!**

* * *

Days had gone by since Nelliel arrived in Karakura Town. She had been staying at the candy-shop during this time while Urahara and Ryuken tried constructing a way to fix her mask. It was difficult to tell what had actually harmed the Espada. The most they could get out of it was that something large and heavy crashed down onto her head just prior to entering the gargtanta. Then, once she arrived in the human world, a smack on the ground added more fuel to the issue. Urahara was no real doctor, so everything had been speculated by Isshin and Ishida.

"You idiot! Stitches aren't going to work on a mask fragment."

The Quincy lowered his eyes, "I know," he replied, "That's why these _aren't regular_ stitches." Isshin observed the man with intensity. Ryuken was able to create a unique set of medical tools using reishi. Being a doctor and a Quincy, it was only natural he was able to combine the professions. "These are _reishi stitches_ ," he answered. "They are used to fix the bodies of spiritual beings. The Shinigami use Kido to fix their medical problems but not everyone has that power."

"I mainly use to sew-"

"Hahaha!" Isshin interrupted. "What type of guy sews!?" His laughter had become contagious. Even so that Nelliel couldn't help but agree.

"Sewing is a profession!" Ryuken defended, "And I am helping you, Nelliel!"

"Profession for what, blankets!?"

"I construct Reishi Heisho, something so resilient that it was even able to block even Aizen's Zanpakuto."

Reishi Heisho had been the spirit armor Ryuken often wore during his battles. The design over the years had become much more thin and light. This was combined with normal white-cloaked attire. The durability had varied against person to person but overall proved to be very useful against the Espada.

"Urahara-san, I need those fragments please."

"Hehe," the man sad while covering his face with a fan, "I always wanted to be a nurse." Ryuken gave an irritated expression. "Sorry it took so long to make the custom fragments. Your reiatsu was leaking so it was difficult to take some without harming you even further." The man had created a custom replacement for Nel. "If it was anything like last time, your memories should come back." The first time they encountered the Arrancar, she was just a child. It took a while for them to notice but the reason for her being so informative about Las Noches was because she was from there.

Once Urahara deciphered this mysterious, he was able to fix the issue and Nel was able to return to her formal self.

Ryuken instructed the Arrancar to lie on her stomach. She felt some tugging but soon the sensation of her body being closed from the outside came in. With reiatsu no longer leaking, her eventual demise into becoming a child vanished.

"Whatever hit you had reishi of its own. It could have been a portion of Las Noches." The Quincy observed the girl with caution. "Although, this is a rare situation. I never had a Hollow for a patient before.

Her eyes lit up, "Las Noches! I remember now! A piece of the walls were tumbling down and one crushed my head!"

Isshin smirked, "Told you."

"We were attacked by..." The girl tiled her head, "An enemy force! A large army came and were destroying everything." Jumping from her position, she scattered the room. Nelliel was taking a close look against the wall. The girl was searching for something within the candy shop. They enter an office which held all of the Shinigami's unique devices and future designs. "It wasn't the Soul Reapers..." she confirmed, "I remember because they weren't really using Zanpakutos."

Ryuken lifted his glasses, "What do you mean, they "weren't really"? Are you saying they fought with swords but not Zanpakutos? I wouldn't expect them to last that long."

Isshin groaned, "Hmm...We've seen it before. That Xcution leader, Ginjo, he uses a sword." The man shrugged, "But we don't know much about him. Hell, I even think he's a Shinigami."

Xcution had been a gang of humans with unique powers which were often stationed around Karakura Town. It was no doubt they harassed and often persisted people such as Uryu Ishida and Karin Kurosaki to come and join their little fancy gang of fullbringers. The two were too smart. They considered the organization to be belittled and overall irrelevant. It was not as if there was an immediate threat. Karin sought it as a pain to have deal with these powers at times, but if she did take a strong interest she would rather ask her dead.

Uryu was already strong on his own. Ryuken had taught him practically everything he knew and did not need some sort of sorority group to join into.

The Espada walked across back to the main area and stared at the Quincy. Reaching her hand outwards, she gripped his necklace and stared into him, "It was...you..." she uttered softly. The four stood in confusion as Nel observed his cross. It had been the same ancient one from eras long ago. To his knowledge it had never changed.

"You know," said a surprise voice form behind, "It is a sin to mix with others."

Everyone stood in a shock as low voice rang through the room. Looming at the entrance, a man with short-red hair and a white-mask fragment on the left side of his face stood with a cocky grin. He was wearing a white trench coat with black leather boots. But in his hands, hung a very anxious and tempting black cat which was struggling to gain its footing. Yoruichi could not transform back into her normal self as long as the figure kept a tight grip.

"Kisuke, you idiot! You never locked my door!" the female cat yelled.

"F-Forigve me, Yoruichi-san! I thought you enjoyed the breeze!"

The enemy released his grip. She quickly squirmed away to her friend's side.

"Shiba Isshin." spoke the man.

He raised an eyebrow before groaning, "Yeah, what the hell do you want?"

Ebern smiled, "Karin and Yuzu...they go to the school nearby, correct?"

Isshin lowered his eyes "I see now." he spoke. The man tapped his shoulder and felt the power rush through his body. Discarding his human gigai, the Shinigami stared at the man. There was no better feeling for the father to be once again in his natural body. The immense power from being a Captain startled the intruder.

"Asguiao Ebern!" Nelliel yelled in shock, "We thought you had died!"

"Miss Nelliel, do please keep quiet. I am not here to reunite with your pesky Hollow matters." The Espada flinched back in surprise. "I have seen the light, but it has yet to see you."

Before the hybrid could speak one more word, an image flooded in his eyes. Isshin appeared before him with a smirk. His sword was still holstered, but the man had his hand placed in front of his mouth. With just a flick of his index finger, a gust of wind smashed into the Arrancar. His body was sent flying backwards before he was able to gain full control.

* * *

"Shiba Isshin...we finally meet at last. I tried going to your home, but no one was there." the man said before revealing a white long bow from within his coat. "My name is Asguiaro Ebern, and I've come to kill you." Isshin had no time to argue with the man's words. He watched with wide eyes as the man began firing off blue reishi arrows toward him.

"Shiba?" he responded before easily dodging the oncoming attack. "Been a _long_ time since someone called me that." he replied. _'And what the hell is that weapon? It looks just like Ryuken's older bow. But this weirdo is definitely an Arrancar.'_

"Willing to withdraw so soon? You haven't even seen my true power!" The Quincy uttered in joy. Using the reishi in the rich town, the hybrid man was able to construct a unique spirit weapon. The tool was a distinct large crescent-styled cannon. At the end were four tubed barrels were then flooded with high density reishi. These reishi tubes then created large spheres of power which then blasted off against Isshin. "At that strength, nothing will be done against me. Use your Bankai!"

It was amusing to hear a demand. "As if I need it!" the father slyly replied.

The man had a mission to complete. And if the Shingami truly was strong enough to beat the artificial Quincy, then there would be no hope. _'No…I can do this. His Majesty gave this mission specifically to me! Even over all of his Sternritter. I can do this.'_ Ebern told himself.

A quick use of Shunpo was all that was needed to dodge the oncoming attack. A simple slash against his large cannon weapon was however unable to pierce through it. Despite not being as a durable as a Zanpakuto, it could certainly take a powerful. "Futile, Shiba!" Ebern yelled.

"Burn..." he growled, "Engetsu!" A sudden burst of trailing flames erupted around the man. The hybrid Arrancar quickly leaped back in defense as the power was trying to encircle him. Ebern watched with shock as the atmosphere around the entire area was starting to flow with his Shikai.

 _'This heat!'_

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A flame-infused burst of red-fiery reiatsu erupted from Isshin's sword. The attack collided with Ebern's cannon-reishi spheres which then caused an even larger explosion to occur. Such a high temperature attack had ignited the cannon prematurely, sending the Quincy into a craze. Ebern suddenly emerged with burn marks, _'If it wasn't for Shadows, I'd probably be dead.'_ The attack had destroyed his cannon. "That isn't going to cut it, you will need your Bankai!" the taunt was only meant with amusement. _'W-What the hell is this!?'_ Ebern slapped his shoulder. Then slamming his hand against his chest, _'It...burns...but...what the hell is this? The flames are not even on me!'_

"Well, how do you like it?" Isshin said with a smirk, "What you're feeling right now...is part of my Bankai." He informed. "Right now, I'm just being generous." The words shocked the assassin. He gripped the medallion in his pocketed and squeezed it to no avail. As long as the man did not utter the words "Bankai", it would be almost impossible to attempt to steal it.

The Quincy man cursed, he now knew well that Kurosaki Isshin was so strong he did not need his Bankai to defeat him. There was no other option. He had gained enough information and proceeded to form a shadow against the wall. "Till we meet again, Isshin Shiba."

The Shinigami watched with confusion as Ebern's reiatsu vanished from sight. It was not everyday someone was sent to try and kill him. He was clearly not an agent of Soul Society, or of Xcution. It could of well have been a man seeking revenge for taking part in Aizen's downfall. However, the Arrancar was not even using his Zanpakuto. _'Those powers he used…there was no mistake.'_ It was obvious to tell from his medallion, cross, and outfit but it was difficult to believe. Even the weapons had been by definition similar.

* * *

"...Forgive me, your Majesty!"

Yhwach watched with disdain as an Arrancar knelt down before him. It was not as if the elderly man had even given his subordinate permission. He was only acting on pure instinct.

"I was unable to force Shiba Isshin to use his Bankai. Although, there are some elements he said which are still affecting me." Ebern had been disappointed in himself that he had failed. "I can deal with him, I just need-"

"Tell me then, what did you learn?"

"I..." his response came slow, "His Zanpakuto is called "Engetsu" and it has a nature element of fire." The words were being rushed. The Quincy Emperor seemed very displeased. "The effects...I can still feel them." the Arrancar spoke. His hands scattered across his body. "The Shinigami did something to me. It feels as if I am still burning despite not actually being hit!" Small pints of pain was scattered across his body. Like being stung by a bee, or like having ants bite you from multiple places across your body.

Yhwach smirked, "I see...that is useful information for the _daten_. That is all I needed from him. You are hereby honorably discharged from the Wandenreich."

Before the hybrid could mutter any response, an arrow had ripped through his neck.

* * *

"Ryuken!" Isshin yelled, "Do you mind explaining yourself!?" The former Captain dangled a 5-sided Quincy medallion in front of his friend. The taunt was meant with an unwelcoming glare.

The doctor's eyes go wide, "I...have never seen that!" Ishida then reached in his pocket and pulled out his own emblem, "It strongly resembles mine but it is not the same. Who was that man? And why did it take so long for you to kill him?"

"I didn't kill him," his friend replied, "He was using reishi weapons and when I was kicking his ass he suddenly vanished. I couldn't even sense his reiatsu after that."

"It was people like him." Interrupted Nel, "I remember being in the Espada chamber when it happened. People with that medallion were destroying Las Noches." The two widen their eyes, "There was a whole army! And Halibel-sama ordered me to get support from the Shinigami." Now everything had fallen into place. During the Espada's planned escape, the support which kept the massive fortress together must have been collapsing.

The large stones which kept the walls of Las Noches together no doubt had crumbled and descended on to Nel as she prepared to venture off. However, despite the injury, she was able to quickly move forward. At this point it her mask must have been slowly cracking together. Due to her head being so fragile, it would have taken hours for her to find a path through the garganta.

Then, once arrived in the human world, she had fallen and collided with the ground. It was a miracle she was able to remember everything at all. The Arrancar was obviously able to store and control her reiatsu mainly through her mask. Once this had been damaged, it was no doubt giving her small time amnesia.

She was lucky she knew where Isshin had lived from studying in Las Noches. Under Aizen, there was once a daring plan to try and capture exiled Shinigami Yoruichi Shihoin, however, it had miserably failed once Soul Society intervened. Prior to the mission, all warnings were given to expect anything and any type of fighter.

This of course meant the whereabouts of Kurosaki Isshin and Urahara Kisuke.

Urahara stepped in, "Hmm. This is interesting. I suppose we must venture of to Hueco Mundo on our own to see what is going on."

* * *

The brutal Sternritter "J", Quilgie Opie stood at the top of a sandy hill. The occupation of Hueco Mundo and Las Noches had been a huge success. The Jagdarmee were an incredible branch of Quincy warriors. They were known to be stronger than the Soldat, but weaker than the Stenritter. Majority of those who were unable to become elite Quincy often ended up in this hunting unit.

Las Noches had been a large source of conscription.

Well, whatever was _left_ of Las Noches.

Some Arrancar stood in place, willing to do anything to survive.

Some Arrancar rested on the sands, dying for nothing.

A collapsed building held three blood bodies. All of these of course belonging to the infamous "Tres Bestias".

The "Jail" had offered them and opportunity to join the Wandenreich, but they respectfully declined. This sparked an intensive fight which left the three now incapacitated and at the mercy of the Quincy.

"Sir?" said a Soldat as he observed the situation.

"Go get them." Quilge ordered. The Soldat nodded and gained the attention of two other Quincy nearby. The Sternritter watched as the three headed over. The moment they were able to touch the weakened Arrancar, their bodies were suddenly attacked and mangled from opposite directions. "I figured there had to have been multiple targets. If my men hadn't even heard the noise you all made, then surely they were bound to fall sooner or later." The tall man pointed his sword spear outwards, "Still, this is surprising. A Shinigami and Arrancar standing next to one another."

"But I know who you are, Shiba Isshin."

Nelliel and her friend leaped from the sidelines and appeared before the Quincy.

The man scowled, "What is up with everyone today...calling me Shiba. It doesn't even sound as cool." He replied with a soft tone. That name to him was ancient history. It was just a formality used in case Central 46 ever wished to bug the hell out of him for gods know what. And it was now even a bargaining chip in case he got into deep trouble again.

The Quincy tilted his head, "What do you mean by that, Shinigami? Are you not Shiba Isshin? Part of the old Nobile family?" The "J" had clearly done his research from the _daten_. Not many other Quincy took a detailed interest in the reports.

"Call me Kurosaki Isshin." The doctor was practically begging. It was embarrassing being called such old title. It never meant much to him due to his old disconnection from his family. Kurosaki was something he would always proudly defend. It represented his human life as a doctor. But most of all, it united him under his wife and three children. The name was the only reason why even bothered with such foreign affairs.

"Kurosaki, huh...what a coincidence." Quilge replied, "But do not think for a moment that taking another's name gives you a right to use its status!" The Sternritter was an expert on Hirenkyaku. His speed was so quick that even Isshin was surprised when the man had suddenly appeared before him. A simply surprise extension of the spear was enough to pierce his shoulder.

"It is no coincidence," Isshin said with a grin. He gripped the spear with his left hand, "Lots of guys take their wife's name!" Using his free right hand, the Shinigami used his superb physical strength to ram his fist into the Quincy. Luckily for Quilge, he had activated his Blut long before the fight had actually begun. He stood tall without a single hint of distress.

But the man held his head low. "Wife..." he trailed on softly.

"What the hell do you mean?"

* * *

"There is a telegram from the Jagdarmee in Hueco Mundo." spoke as Soldat as he knelt before Yhwach.

"Proceed." the Emperor spoke with surprise.

"The Special War potential Shiba Isshin has infiltrated Hueco Mundo." replied the solider, "There is no doubt the former Captain will engage in Sternritter "J"." he added.

"I see..." replied Yhwach, "Then, it is time for us to depart."

"Uh...depart, your Majesty?" the man asked, confused on what he was referring to.

"Yes, depart." he answered. "We will be heading towards Soul Society. This opportunity must be seized." The man stood up and faced the throne room doors, "I don't know why he went to Hueco Mundo, but this will stall time for us to make our move."

"Alert the Sternritter at once!" Yhwach roared.

* * *

The Shinigami had only been given an hour before being told to prepare for war. There were so many questions to be asked. But the Captains could not answer. It took days of analysis and studying to figure out what the cause of the infiltration of the 1st Division was. And with the sudden balance in souls dipping in the world, it was only a matter of time before everyone figured out who the culprit was.

It had been 1,000 years since the Quincy last stepped foot in Soul Society.

And now they have come back.

Pillars of flaming-blue reishi reached the skies of the soul world. This caused even further mass confusion as the Shinigami were expecting a more conventional attack from outside the walls. Or perhaps even a situation similar to how the Winter War had gone. Never did they expect the enemy to be already within the great barriers.

"What the hell is that!?" Tetsuzaemon Iba, Vice-Captain of the 7th Division yelled.

"Be careful! It could be the enemy." Izuru Kiba, Vice-Captain of the 3rd Division, warned. The two had already released there Shikai's and were preparing for a surprise attack.

Shuhei Hisagi of the 9th Division stood with his friends. Their placement within Soul Society was dead center within the vast location. It was no doubt going to be a hub for the enemy. If what they had predicted was true, the battle-hungry foes were more inclined to take into more risky situations. This of course drew out the Shinigami who were more notable for handling enemies that are thought to be stronger than they are.

Suddenly, a pillar of reishi formed before them. It was as they had predicted. Hisgai kept his eyes focused on the pillar. He was already spinning his unique Zanpakuto and was ready for any surprise attack.

...Is what he thought he could he handle.

"KIRA-SAN!"

The purple-haired man looked over and widened his eyes. It was as if time had slowed down for the Shinigami. Iba was yelling and running over, while Izuru Kiba dropped his sword. A hole erupted through the right side of chest. His body soon fell to the floor, and the next thing Hisagi could feel was an intense of heat pass through his shoulder.

* * *

"Rukia..."

"Yes, nii-sama?"

The Captain of the Sixth Division observed the air intensely, "Be prepared to use your Shikai." he instructed, "You too, Renji." His Vice-Captain nodded and released Zabimaru. The three stood together in the center of their barracks. They were surrounded by the regular Shinigami who were guarding every corner possible.

" ** _Shinigami..._** "

A surge of screams reached the Captains ears. The three looked back and shivered in disgust as the bodies of the Sixth Division had become mangled by reishi thorns. Standing there was a man with long-black hair and a large white coat. His mouth was covered by some sort of black-mask which kept half of his face from being seen.

"Orders are to...purge the Shinigami."

Kuchiki Byakuya stood motionless, "You two...help the others."

"But taichou-" Renji spoke.

"I'll take care of this." The man spoke. "Scatter…"

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaah!"

Bambietta Basterbine, or Sternritter "E", was having the time of her life cutting through Shinigami. Their bodies could not handle the superiority of her own sword with the combination of Blut Arterie. To her, it was like slicing through butter. She never took this part of fighting to its fullest sadistic potential. Blowing things up had mainly been her fix in the past. "I think we can change that, Shinigami!"

After mowing down scattered and horrified enemies, the female stood with a confident smirk as she prepared her next move.

"My god..." spoke a low voice from behind, "They even allow such young girls into this mess...cowards!" Bambietta turned around and flinched in surprise. What stood before her was a 9 foot (288 cm) beast-like Shinigami. It was not a man as she had assumed, but rather a large canine.

"Soul reaper dogs? I thought it was just a figure of speech!" The girl laughed before leaping back. "You guys must be _really_ desperate to even recruit someone like you."

Just then, a new sudden burst of blue-reishi sprung next to the two. Bambietta narrowed her eyes at the sight of another pillar. All the Sternritter had been ordered to scatter across Soul Society, and she had clearly marked her own territory. Eventually out came another Quincy that the female had a strong irritation for.

"You...idiot Mask!" The "Explode" nearly exploded in anger and confusion as the "Superstar" had leaped from the pillar with his arms in the air.

"Well, well, well!" The large man yelled, "What do we have here!?" The luchador stood proudly as he observes the situation. "A poor, hopeless, little girl about to be humiliated by an evil beast!?" The super man's ego was immense. He always believed that everyone was a victim. And that only he could save them from imminent death. This was part of his interest in purposely annoying others. And it was always the younger female Sternritter who felt ridiculed by his notion to act as a human shield for them. As if they could not handle themselves.

"You...fuck you Mask! Get the hell out of here!" she yelled.

"Hahaha, no need to say anymore, little one!" The hero leaped from his position and raised his fist outwards. The seventh division captain felt his eyes go wide as the force from the man's punch was shockingly powerful. Sajin Komamura had been noticed as a physical contender himself. So it to see a Quincy easily push him back was surprising. "For I, Mask De Masculine, will save you!"

The canine barked, "I suppose you are a more desired foe for me to fight against." Sajin admitted, "I have personally grime against fighting little girls. You Quincy are nothing but cowards for forcing such innocent beings to fight your unjust wars!"

"E" pointed her sword towards her comrade, "You have five seconds Mask. I will kill you!" she threatened.

The "Superstar" yelled in joy, "Don't worry about me, _princess_. Your prince was simply worried for you!"

 _'What the hell did you just call me...!?'_

"Need assistance, Komamaru-taichou?"

A man wearing a Captain-cloak stood above the three. He had a very nonchalant tone as his long-blond hair blew from the wind. The man gave an eerie reminder of another blond man Bambietta despised. "Rose-san, I do wish for your assistance." The canine-captain responded. The 3rd Division captain merely locked eyes with the female Sternritter.

The "Explode" merely dropped her previous argument with the luchador and lowered her eyes, "You know what, take him Mask. This guy...I want this guy dead."

* * *

"Ma'am! Reports of pillars of reishi have been forming all across Soul Society!"

2nd Division Captain Sui-Feng stood in deep thought. The moment she had been informed that another war was coming was troubling. Even during the battles against Aizen, she had suffered some unfortunate memorable events. However, she had trained the Onmitsukido as best as she could.

"I see...then I will seek out the enemy. I've already instructed the stealth corps to take precaution and hide in the shadows." The Captain replied, "That idiot, Omaeda, where the hell is he!?" she yelled. "You are dismissed." The inner-troop guard nodded his head.

A flash was heard, but his body still remained idle.

"K...GUH!"

The small captain looked over with lowered eyes as the messenger's body collapsed to the floor. Blood started to flood around him as he felt the last moments of life leave his body.

"Messengers of the inner-court troops have no defensive capabilities. Their main purposes are strictly to be quick for communications." Sui-feng stared at the figure wearing a large white coat. He was a man, who had a hood covering his head and face. It was rare, but she smirked at the sight of claws extending from his hand.

"Typical Quincy. Hiding behind the curtain." she taunted, "Show your face, intruder!" the demand left a grin on the man's face.

"Fine." he said before lifting back his hood, "But it won't matter. It's just a shame that your men aren't here to die with you." Cang-Du raised his claws and lunged at the Shinigami. Sui-Feng quickly withdrew her blade and clashed against the "Iron".

* * *

"That's why I want you to fight with me." Instructed the Captain of the 10th Division. "If they seal my Bankai, then together I want you and me to defeat him together." Hitsugaya Toshiro stared at mysterious foe before him. The man had appeared right in the center of his barracks and had begun a barrage of attacks against the lower-classed Shinigami.

"Numbers are being calculated..." spoke the strange man, "Calculation complete...two against me will not suffice. You will die." BG9 withdrew his reishi mini-gun and surprised the two. A blast of power sent the two into a graze. Fortunately for them, they were proficient in Shunpo. But unfortunately for his men, they had no knowledge of such a skill.

Toshiro watched in horror as he knew his suborinates would not be fast enough. "Everyone! Run away as fast you can!" The Shinigami took his words without complaint. But Sternritter "K" would not be so merciful.

The blasted bodies caused blood to splatter across the barracks. Watching his own men die before his eyes infuriated the young Captain. He was never one to recklessly throw away lives like those in the 11th or 12th Division. Seeing his comrades fall, he quickly gripped his blade and looked over his shoulder.

"Rangiku! Follow my lead!" he yelled.

"Right, Taichou!"

BG9 merely pointed his cannon in the air as the two descended from above.

"Bankai...!"

* * *

"Soooooo, what'd ya say?"

"Little girl...I...cannot let you in! The last time I let ryoka in I was personally punished by Yamamato-sama!"

"Aww, not even little me?"

Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, guardian of the West Gate, stood tall and nervous. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he stares down onto four figures. "T-There is a war going on...ryoka girls like you from rukongai should hide..." The massive man was intimidated. He had no idea what type of people stood before him. The thought of war scared the huge Shinigami.

Giselle smiled, "That hurts...I thought you said I was cute."

"Y-You are it is just...I cannot let anyone in!" The Guardian was determined and unwilling to budge.

"Meni-chan, can you help me?"

The "Power" stared at the behemoth with a bored expression, "I guess we need to catch up. Bambi and Ichi are already inside."

The "Thunderbolt" grumbled, "Who cares? Let's just have our own fun." Candice gripped her cross and formed a Quincy crossbow. The other three females followed suit and created their own weapon. Jidanbou flinched and started to panic. He tried walking a few steps back but just the way the four were looking at him gave the guardian chills.

* * *

The Shinigami Research and Development Institute was one of Soul Society's most prized achievements. Headed by the 12th Division, it acts as the main source for the Shinigami intel. Without it, there is no doubt the Gotei 13 would be at a serious disadvantage. Majority of new techniques, and quick-minded individuals all once participated with the S.R.D.I. one way or another.

There was no doubt that the Wandenreich had their eyes set on this location. Yhwach knew destroying the communication between the Shinigami was a key to sucess. Even now already there was massive hysteria between the Captains. Bankai's being stole left and right. It was practically Christmas for the Quincy.

"Urahara Kisuke! Can you hear me!?" Yelled Akon as he tightly grips a cell-phone.

"Oh yes...A-Akon-san! I can hear you fine! How are things?" the man causally asked.

"HORRIBLE! Soul Society is under attack! Already we are suffering with deaths reaching the thousands. Multiple seats and even a Vice-Captain's reiatsu are disappearing from radar!" The 3rd roared back. "They are Quincy! Quincy are in Soul Society we need you and Isshin-sans assistance!"

The voice went lower, "Well Akon-san! We already are fighting the Quincy here in Hueco Mundo! But after we finish this up we'll see what we can do!"

Akon sighed in relief, "Thank you, Urahara-san! I'll get the word ou-"

"Rin!" the man yelled before tossing the phone to the floor. Akon looked up and widened his eyes. Three men wearing Quincy attire faced him.

"Kukuku, this is quite a massive area." Spoke a child-with blond hair and red eyes.

"If the Hogyoku is anywhere, it is here." replied a man with slick black hair. "What do you think, Shaz?"

Shaz Domino cursed, "No way. This place was too easily to break into." The Sigma turned around, "His Majesty will get pissed if he finds out we were so close. You two check this place out I'll go head somewhere else." The man gave a nod before vanishing.

"The Hogyoku?" Akon asked. "Why the hell would you care for that?"

Gremmy smirked, "Askin...I'd almost feel bad for killing him. Do one of your elegant ways. I'm heading to the bottom. Finders keepers, right?"

The "Death-Dealing" cursed his friend, "Go right ahead, but don't think Ichigo is going to let you use it first. The child laughed before walking leaping down the massive under-ground corridor. There were layers and layers of the place filled with panicking Shinigami and laboratories.

"Looks like it's just you and I, Shinigami." Spoke Askin.

Just a second after saying that, a man suddenly busted through the stone wall. This "man" had an obscure appearance. His face was covered in black paint, leaving thin white lines going up his face and a white nose. He wears a long, golden headdress which curves back to his mid back. Underneath his chin are two opposite facing strands from the mask. Never before has the Sternritter seen such a ridiculous outfit.

"...I suppose not."

"Akon! Do not tell me you just asked that crazed man to come to Soul Society!" yelled 12th Division Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "What have I told you about acting out while I am not around!?" Akon merely sighed and took the yelling as punishment. "And not only that, those fools outside are just giving there Bankai's always as if it was candy! What are they thinking!? If they the Quincy could seal them, why even bother!" The furious Shinigami was meant with his 3rd Seat pointing in the opposite direction.

"And then you let this mongrel into my office!?"

"Mr. Clown, I do not appreciate the harmful words. I was planning on giving your friend here a peaceful death, but you're ruining it for him." The threat was met with a hiss from the Captain.

"Shut up! I need to vent. You Quincy are so troublesome, hiding portions of your body for dissection and now come and destroy my precious lab!"

Askin lowered his eyes, "Dissection, huh..."

* * *

Shuhei Hisagi coughed up multiple clots of blood. His body was lying against the wall with multiple Shinigami scattered around him. Men from the 3rd, 9th, and 7th Division all jointed together in the fight but it was not to avail. He looked over to Tetsuzaemon Iba and felt sorrow overcome him. Even Izuru Kiba had been incapacitated, and he was considered the strongest among the three.

"Too weak..." spoke a massive man. Driscoll Berci stood with a disappointed look on his face as he spat down at the Shinigami, "Bazz, tell me, I know they are vice-captains, but god damn they couldn't do anything." The "Overkill" was merely being merciful by not crushing Hisagi's skull.

"Pssh, man we got unlucky. I thought at least one captain would be here." he admitted, "But not even three Vice-Captains could keep up." The "Heat" merely scoffed the dead Shinigami who at least tried fighting valiantly.

Iba's eyes were shielded by his shades. He waited until the Quincy focused back onto the other Vice-Captain. "Hado #54: Haien!" The Quincy widens their eyes in shock as a purple energy shot from Iba's hand. Bazz-B panicked and raised the reishi around him. A fiery explosion soon ignited the two Sternritter. The surprise attack had been a success. He could only hope it was enough damage to save his friend.

The Vice-Captain felt a surge of pain flow through body as a narrow beam of reishi shot into his chest. "Iba-san!" Hisagi yelled in panic.

"Taichou..." was the last thing the man could mumble before collapsing to the floor. Bazz-B had punctured directly into his heart. It was only a matter of seconds before death loomed onto the man.

Hisagi tried getting up, but a large hand had gripped him by the neck. Driscoll cursed the soul reaper before launching him across the area. Blood trailing behind him as his body collapsed onto the floor. The "Overkill" then launched a massive Heileg Pfeil towards Hisagi who only could watch with fear in his eyes.

Luckily for Hisagi, God had just sent a gift his way.

"C-Captain-Commander...!" he stuttered in utter shock. It was rare for the man to join a fight mid-battle. Normally he would wait until everyone has combated. Like in the fight against Aizen he joined once his main forces had been taken down. But this time he felt personally responsible for everything which is transpiring.

"Buwahaha!" Yelled Driscoll, "Bazz! We really did get lucky!" The Sternritter looked over to his friend who emerged from a cloud a smoke. There were burn marks all over his body but it was nothing he could not handle. "I'm going to teach that dick head Ichigo after he took my Bankai!" The large man loomed over and formed another large Heilig Pfeil into his hands once more. "I will take your Bankai, and then kill you with it!"

The older man simply groaned, "A child talking about my Bankai...such speech should be forbidden."

Bazz leaped into the air and extended his finger outwards, "LETS SEE OLD MAN! Can those flames really live up!?"

A burst of reiatsu emerged from the "Overkill" The Captain-Commander simply stood with the same bored expression as the massive man suddenly grew more powerful. He emerged with reishi horns and an abundance of new power. The Vollstandig of Driscoll Berci had been a unique one. Since his schrift allowed him to grow every time he killed, this great power allowed him to release all that built up energy he has developed over the years from being a Sternritter. He stood with a ferocious grin as a new weapon appeared in his hands. A massive, long, spear-like javelin was in his arms as he slammed down against the smaller enemy.

"Burning Finger 2!"

The combination of attacks crashed against Captain-Commander. Bazz-B and Driscoll leaped back with confident smirks on their faces. It was rare for either of them to accept fighting a two on one battle. However, being the supposed strongest Captain, an exception could be made between the two.

The cloud of smoke soon dispersed and the two were able to simply narrow their eyes at the man.

"What?" he spat with amusement, "Is that all you got?" the taunt was meant with scowls. The Sternritter prepared there attacks and leaped out once more.

* * *

Looming through the shadows of Schatten Bereich, Sternritter " **S"** could observe every tangible fighting within his distance. It was crucial he kept a close eye on the progress of the Sternritter. He was the only one capable of viewing such events in case of emergencies. There was always a chance in which something unexpected might occur. Perhaps the premature arrival of the royal guard, or a surprise flank and counter-attack. Such types of situations were very rare and unlikely to occur. But Yhwach knew that some Shinigami held strong enough potential to throw off the Wandenreich. That is why he had created the special wars unit.

Then again, it was boring tracing the Schatten Bereich.

This invisible area of space existed between Silbern and Soul Society. It was like the realm between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Hollows would use gargantas to traverse this while the Quincy would use Shadows to traverse through the shadow realm. It was basically a Quincy version of a garganta. Except this was used only by Quincy's and can only by Quincy's.

This black-opened space unlike its Hueco Mundo counter-part had a defensive mechanism.

Quincy from era long ago constructed this world using reishi the moment the war against the Shinigami was becoming grim.

The Sternritter stood in the abyss. Its atmosphere felt like you were falling out of the sky. But there was no end, there was ground. There was only a being which resided within the world. It had two massive glowing eyes and often growled at the orange haired Quincy. The boy was not a pure-blooded Quincy. And the beast only reacted to creatures with non-Quincy blood. Being half-blooded, it only was angry half the time.

" **...RRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrr."**

"I know, I can feel it to." Ichigo spoke. "You better relax, I don't want to have to come back here and kick your ass again."

* * *

Ryujin Jakka was the name of the Zanpakuto. It was reported to be the strongest blade in all of Soul Society's history. Not one captain had the strength to overpower this monstrosity of a blade. Its flames were strong enough to burn the atmosphere and reishi of Soul Society to an ashy crisp. The blade was feared by even Yhwach. The Quincy Emperor had seen firsthand the capabilities. All of those former subordinates from the past war, all the bodies which were ignited into nothingness.

 _The daten of course warned every Sternritter to try and stay the hell away from it as much as possible._

However, its power could be beaten.

No, not by overwhelming it.

Aizen Sosuke had been able to take down the Captain-Commander with somewhat ease. Although, he had help from his own subordinate whose only power was to subdue Ryujin Jakka. Even in that state, the Arrancar had still died. The traitorous Shinigami simply outmaneuvered the 1st Division Captain in order to keep him from continuously attacking. If any information could be gathered from their fight, there was one thing.

 _Ryujin Jakka could be defeated._

And that is all that the Sternritter needed to gain the confidence to strike down the old man.

However, in no way shape or form is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto a weak man.

Driscoll Berci, Sternritter "O" was a powerful Quincy in his own right. The "Overkill" allowed him to overtime gain more strength and spiritual pressure from those he killed. Over the years, it is fair to say he became a one man army. Perhaps one of the most ambitious Quincy, his goal had been to steal the Bankai of Shigekuni Yamamato. Arrogance played a key role in this awful decision. The man had clearly been warned to keep his distance. However, the lust for more power had consumed him. Activating his Vollständig, he had hoped it would at least injure the old Shinigami. Even with support from his friend, the Captain-Commander stood with a bored expression on his face.

The flames which erupted were unexpected. The two hadn't even noticed his blade was already withdrawn.

A tug on the large man's shoulder was felt just as the skin of his body began to feel the intense heat. By some string of luck, the two Quincy were gripped by hands which threw them back. Bazz-B had reacted fast, so fast that his own flames were strong enough to keep him from becoming ashes. Even so, the "Heat" was thrown away just as large counter-part. Driscoll was slammed into the ground a good distance away. For another time in his life, he felt the words flow through his mind.

 _He had been saved_

"You two are idiots," Ichigo spoke. "It doesn't matter if he isn't a Special War potential, he is still the god damn Captain-Commander!" The two did not respond. They had to admit the old Shinigami had nearly killed both of them with just a simple release of his Shikai. Yamamato's body contradicted his age. The man was more fit than ever!

"Stopping the flames of Ryujin Jakka..." Genryusai said, "No...You did not stop the flames. That is impossible." he analyzed, "You merely changed the trajectory." The Captain stared up into the sky and lowered his eyes at the sight of dispersing flames. Instead of his Shikai being released forward toward the Quincy, Ichigo had somehow forced the power to eject upwards. Then, using his strength saved both of his comrades by forcing them back.

The " **S"** was feeling a bit confident from that. To be honesty, he wasn't entirely sure his plan would work.

"That was pretty hot, Shigekuni Yamamato." Ichigo taunted, "I was a bit worried this would backfire and all three of us would have died. That would've fucked up everything." He sighed in relief. Yhwach forced the teen to endure a massive lecture and warning when it came to this old Shinigami. The notable achievements of his past also did not help. "Either way, I've been ordered to get rid of you."

"You, a child? Get rid of me!? Laughable!"

"So what? You think I'd come here unprepared?" Ichigo smirked and pulled a medallion from his pocket, "Bankai..."

"Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū!" Yamamato watched with wide eyes as the clouds from Soul Society suddenly go dark. The entire vast area were now under this weather-controlling power. A yellow disk was seen forming in the sky above Ichigo. 14 strands of yellow lighting shot out from the disk and were ramming into the floor of Soul Society. "I will use this Bankai to beat you." the lighting above shot down at full power. The Commander-Captain didn't even have time to dodge as electricity ran through his veins.

 _'Chojiro Sasakibe...'_

 _It had been nearly a thousand years since he witnessed this Bankai. It brought back past memories, happy and sad ones._

 _"This Bankai is child's play!"_

 _The young Chojiro smiled, "I was unaware a child would be able to make a scar as bad as that one, Eljisai!"_

 _"Why you..!"_

 _"But I know that it is weak. That is why I will spend my life improving it! Then, I will defeat you with it."_

Ichigo stood awkwardly as he continuously blasts more lighting onto the man. He knew he was alive, but for whatever reason he simply remaining idle. There was a large X marking on his chest. Signifying that the change from when the man first experienced the Bankai was much different. He felt his body shake from the electricity. The old man felt once again that sensation of battle. That feeling that was common throughout his youth.

"Child, I supposed I must thank you for giving me this opportunity."

The Sternritter tilted his head, "For?"

"For giving me the chance to finally test this mastered Bankai!"

More flames sprung out from all directions. Ichigo merely smirked and launched more lighting down. However, instead of attacking his enemy with it, he released the power down towards himself. Leaping backwards, the electricity provided a perfect deterrent against the flames. Something which surprised the Captain-Commander.

The question had to be asked, can fire burn lighting?

"Yamamato Genryusai, your Zanpakuto is no doubt the hottest and most powerful. However, we already have a speculator on its power." The man was amused to hear such words, "Ryujin Jakka's flames reach a staggering 6,000 degrees. About as hot as the surface of the son. That is...ridiculous. But it is something I kept close on." Raising his spirit weapon, Ichigo guided lightning to his sword. "But how hot is a bolt is a lightning?"

"Lightning can reach a temperature of around 50,000 degrees. You cannot burn this Bankai!"

 _You cannot burn this?_

 _Never before has someone tolled Yamamato Genyrusai the words, "You cannot burn this!"_

The yellow disk in the sky was seen now formulating spheres. These spheres were connected by strings of lightning which all scattered in their own direction. "Raitoninguringu! (Lightning Ring) the large orbs circulated Soul Society and began erupting large beams of lightning which eradicated everything in their path. He had to be careful, as the lightning did not choose who it struck. Whether Quincy or Shinigami, the whole purpose was to inflict irreversible damage towards the terrain and demoralize the enemy through its destruction.

"Taimatsu!"

At first Ichigo simply used the lightning to block the flames. However, his eyes go wide as he could feel the sensation of heat come around him. _'What is this!?'_ The fire became spiraled. _'The flames can move on their own!?'_ The " **S** " panicked and was soon slowly entrapped by the attack. The power of Ryujin Jakka was not just intense heat. This type of power was more lucrative and shadowed by the nature element. The flames were able to be manipulated while ejected from the sword. It reminded Ichigo on how some Quincy have the power to fire an arrow and were able to change the direction of its path while in midair.

Yamamato lowered his eyes at the sight of a black figurine leaping through the flames. It had been able not to catch the burns, but unfortunately for Ichigo, he suffered some damage. Using Shadows, Ichigo was able to traverse the space without being incinerated. Still, he suffered a decent amount of damage on his left shoulder. There was no real way of escaping "Taimatsu". The Bankai would not have been able to do much, as the space was being tightly confined.

"Child, where did you get the impression that Ryujin Jakka can only reach 6,000 degrees?"

Ichigo growled, "Through thousands of years of observation. You incinerated countless Quincy with that blade." Gripping his sword, he infused lightning from the disk above. Placing his Quincy cross on the hilt of sword, the lightning extended outwards. "Harubādo (Halberd)." The Shinigami's Bankai allowed him to infuse his full release with his Shikai. But since there was no Shikai, Ichigo was able to use his own weapon as a deterrent.

Yamamato grumbled, "Foolish. My Bankai has never stopped getting strong, it has never stopped taking lives, and it has never stopped getting hotter."

The Sternritter raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Ryujin Jakka has a maximum temperature...of 15,000,000 degrees."

 _15 Million degrees!?_

 _That's more than half of the center of the sun!_

Ichigo flinched in shock, "The hell it is!" he replied, "That doesn't even make sense!"

15 Million degrees would easily be able to incinerate the Bankai, along with the Quincy carrying it.

"Bankai: Zaka no Tachi."

* * *

 **End**

 **I hope this didn't seem rushed. I'm not use to having really short scenes and then cutting it to something else. I usually have a minimum 1k words per scene but since this covered a bunch of different people it had to be shorter.**

 **I actually had no idea the lightning was hotter than the surface of the sun, that was a surprise but it gave me a perfect way to use the Bankai. But even STILL from that, Ichigo certainty did not have an easy time striking down.**

 **Jaenera Targaryen: People will die on both sides. I don't think this story will be a happy-go lucky one like my other. But I hope to make it more interesting.**

 **So fights.**

 **Ichigo vs Yamamato**

 **Bambietta vs Rose**

 **Mask vs Komamura (That steal)**

 **As Nodt vs Byakuya, Renji, Rukia (Sorry if this seemed boring. I wanted to try someone else but I feel Kubo did a good job with this match up. Although pretty much the only good one)**

 **Cang Vs Sui-feng**

 **BG9 vs Toshiro**

 **Askin vs Mayuri (This one I'm excited for)**

 **Leave a review!**

* * *

 **Notable dead people SO FAR. I'll be keeping track so I don't forget. There are a shit ton of characters.**

Tetsuzaemon Iba - Vice Captain of 7th Division

Izuru Kiba (Believe me I like the guy, but the fact that he didn't die when Kubo tore half his fucking chest open was annoying)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! It's been a while.**

 **So to clear some things up, Ichigo is hella strong. But he is NOT OP. I was never a fan of characters just being able to obliterate others unless they were like the leaders of enemies (Yamamato, Yhwach, etc). So while now Ichigo is fairly above everyone else, he can't just be going ran fighting people like Yamamto and Ichibei like it's nothing. Even Yhwach had struggles at times (sort of).**

 **Back and Forth: I actually didn't even know that story existed until long after this one. I read it and I did enjoy it. Although I was never a fan of OC characters, and there were a lot for that one, I still liked it. I understand the need to have multiple cut-scenes due to situations like this but I always try to avoid it as best I can. Unless the fight is like really long I try not to. Also the deaths at the end of the chapter did help a lot for me.**

 **Review!**

* * *

The war had been an objective from day one. Every Quincy that either volunteered or conscripted knew of this. Yhwach did not need to use propaganda to inform his subordinates on why this war was so precious to them. Every Quincy had been taught to naturally despise the Shinigami since they were children. The previous engagement between the two races ended in near genocide for the Quincy. Such brutally left horrific images for not only the warriors but also the civilians. These recollections of memories were passed down from generation to generation. No one could forgive the Shinigami for what they had done. The Quincy themselves never once believed they started the old-war. Their jobs were simple. Protect and ensure the safety of other humans. Quincy's are not some special unique race of individuals. They are simply evolved humans with the power to convert the reishi in the air into power. While there mortal enemies, the Shinigami, used the power given from within their souls.

The Wandenreich was created from the post-war ashes. Yhwach learned important lessons from the shameful defeat. He could no longer fight the same way. The race which he led despised him after the loss. It wasn't until he decided to use force to get what he wanted rather than using friendlier methods to gain allies.

The man could no longer rely on a regular standing army to ensure his desires. Although he hated the Gotei 13, he had to admit there command structure and organization was worlds ahead of the Wandenreich. Thirteen Divisions of 200 men and thirteen elite leaders to guide them. Yhwach had been impressed.

Then the Sternritter were created.

26 elite Quincy designed to specifically have one goal. Purge the Shinigami. Only one of them actually led a division of unique Soldat, while the rest merely followed Yhwach personally, or had objectives of killing of important enemies. This was to contrast and counter the 13 Captains. Except the Wandenreich would have double the number of fighters.

The faults of the Quincy were also designated in their power. Naturally, Shinigami possessed much great spiritual pressure, durability, strength and speed. This led Yhwach to recruit fellow Quincy to assist him on the matters of developing new techniques and powers for his future army.

The Sternritter believed in the war. However, they were all individuals. The Quincy fighting for Yhwach all wanted to live a fulfilled life beyond fighting. Some wanted greater power. Some wanted to return back to civilization. Not everyone was entirely bound to being part of the Wandenreich for the rest of their lives. All they knew was that they had a duty to fulfill and that duty was becoming a soldier for the Quincy race. Once the war was over, they all believed that there service was over.

Yhwach had promised to create a new world. A world ruled by Quincy. It would no longer be the Shinigami protecting humans, it would be the Wandenreich. The invisible empire hovering over the world, protecting everyone from Hollows. Despite the ambition of this goal, only around two Sternritter ever cared for such a thing.

And so the war came..

"The risks are troubling..." the black haired man spoke as he leans his body forward, "The man is willing to..." he stopped to cough, "Incinerate his own men if the thought of winning was close." Yhwach knew well that his counter-part was the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. The man was someone the Quincy Emperor felt the need to personally annihilate. All the men, all the women, and worst yet, all of the children which had perished under the cursed sword Ryujin Jakka. "That is why I have chosen you for another mission, Royd Llyod."

Sternritter "Y" stood with a blank expression, "Whatever you assign me to do, I will complete without failure." Both Lloyd's had been fanatic about their strong loyalty towards Yhwach. They were willing to do absolutely everything they could for him. Even willing to go as far as to blindly fight the leader of the Gotei 13. The reason of course being to confuse and elude the first Captain. "I am only blessed to be given such special tasks."

"I concur," spoke Yhwach as he lowers his eyes, "That is why I am giving to another Sternritter. One that will be able to have a better time eluding the man." He looked over next to Royd and grinned, "That is why I have chosen you, Sternritter " **S** "." Ichigo never had any real personal strife against his fellow Sternritter. But he would never be so horrid as to blindly murder his comrades even if he had a shot of winning. In fact it bothered him to hear such a thing. Ichigo was already having distaste for the 1st Division Captain.

He sighed, "Sure, I guess..." Ichigo replied. It wasn't something he wanted to do. For God's sake, the man wielded the supposed strongest Zanpakuto. Capable of temperatures which exceeded the surface of the sun. A fight like that was not one he was eager for. "I'd rather stay here with the rest of the Schuzstaffel to be honest."

"You will engage him with the Bankai you have stolen. Then, when the time is right, I will make my appearance."

Ichigo awkwardly shook his head, "Well...when will that be?"

* * *

 _When the hell was that!?_

Ichigo had begun to panic the moment the flames had all relinquished back into the blade. He had originally believed the flames would never disperse unless Yamamato perished. The moment he mumbled the words "Bankai" the entire fight had taken a different direction. Ichigo knew damn well that not one mistake could be made. The Quincy had to ensure everything flows perfectly, or his life will be taken otherwise. Today was not a day he wanted to die. He was not going to be the first Sternritter to fall.

The moisture from the atmosphere vanished. Even the sweat emitting from Kurosaki's forehead was vanishing.

"Don't think you're going to fool me with that crap, old man!" Ichigo yelled with a smirk.

He groaned, "I said I thanked you for showing me Chojirou's Bankai. But there is no doubt, I am still the strongest!" The teen watched with angst as the elder Shinigami leaped into the sky. His Bankai, "Zanka no Tachi" was steaming with smoke at the tip. Ichigo had tried calling his bluff of his sword really being at that temperature, but really, would he lie about such a thing?

 _'No...'_ Ichigo said to himself, _'He already says he's the strongest, lying would only make him lose that ridiculous ego!'_ Gripping the medallion, Ichigo quickly attempted to zap the man with a quick bolt of lightning. However, his eyes widen as Yamamato Genryuusai completely stuns the Quincy by slashing just before the lighting struck. A clean slice had severed and dispersed the shot of energy into a crispy ash. There was no doubt about it. The man was attempting to destroy the Bankai. "Hell no! I spent five days mastering this damn Bankai, you are not taking it away!" The Captain-Commander watched with confusion as the yellow-disk hovering above the two was suddenly coated in a black-substance.

His eyes traced the substance as it soon began lowering itself down to the ground. Ichigo held up his medallion and waited as the power was returned back into the medallion. "I guess I just have to fight you normally." he admitted with a sigh. Sternritter " **S** " formed his extended dao-blade and charged the man.

"What part of 15 Million degrees do you not understand? Anything my blade comes across is immediately cut!"

Like a knife against warm butter, his blade had been sliced through.

He was a little embarrassed about the situation. Using Hirenkyaku, Ichigo was able to escape without harm. It was if Yamamato was taking pity on him for failing to realize the mistake he made. With a sword becoming useless, the boy then created his unique Quincy bow. This bow had evolved much throughout the years.

The bow was black, and was evenly crescent shaped with separated spikes on the end. It still oozed the black-aura in a way which the smoke from Yamamato's sword did. Except the only difference being Ichigo's power was not fire based. The string which connected the two ends were also black, except it was coated with a light blue aura.

"You realize a sword is useless, and so all you have is a bow!"

"Schatten Pfeil." (Shaddow Arrow)

The black arrow was ejected as Ichigo leaps back. Yamamto merely groaned, "Zanka no Tachi: West!" A burst of flames erupted around the man. The flames shined the area around them. They became an impenetrable shield which was able to incriminate anything that came into remote contact with his body. The 1st Division Captain extended his blade out and begun to slash the air.

But he only hit air.

With his eyes wide, he watches as the black projectile rushes right through his sword. Its size had suddenly expanded and began to grow on mass. The arrow was able to flow right through his defensive flames. It was as if the fire had no effect whatsoever.

 _'What...was that?'_

The Captain-Commander merely remained idle as he recollects on what had just occurred. Blood rolled down his abdomen. The arrow had somehow able to manage to pass through his impenetrable defense. It just did not make sense. What type of _physical_ object could pass through 1.5 Million degrees? He knew he had to think a bit out of the ordinary for this one. But it was not difficult for the man. He had lived through all kinds of generations. He had witnessed various strange and unique Zanpakutos which made him wonder how a regular person could ever come to possess.

"I see now." Yamamato declared in a low tone.

Ichigo shrugged, "See what?" he curiously asked.

"That attack was no ordinary ability." the older man replied before rising the flames around his body, "You know doubt use the technique known as "Shadows". I could recollect this from over 1,000 years ago. I never forget a fight." the words surprise Ichigo. Surely the man had lived an extended life, but to remember every fight sounded down right absurd. "For a brief moment, your attack _became_ a shadow, and so therefor was only visible due to the flames of Ryujin Jakka."

Ichigo's eyes widened his surprise.

"Your shadow grew in size, strength, and speed because of the light produced by my Bankai. Then, once it passed through me, you somehow were able to throw it back into a physical form the moment it was lodged into me."

The Sternritter kicked the ground in frustration.

"You know what, go to hell! I spent years creating this and now you just figure it out in one attack." The Captain-Commander merely gazed at the teen, "Now everyone's going to find out and it's going to be useless. Great...well let me just-"

The heat drained his sweat. Ichigo could not even manage to spit once the ancient Shinigami began attacking.

Shadows were a core aspect in his ability. He was lucky to have such a convenient ability at his disposal. Shifting ahead instead of using Hirenkyaku was much more effect since the flames could not ignite the shadow like they can against the reishi. Gripping his cross, Ichigo formed his long sword and attempted to try and attack the Shinigami once more.

"North!"

An unknown ability was coming, and the young Schuzstaffel member attempted to hold his ground. Ichigo could watch in shock as his blade began to crisp into ash. From the tip all the day town towards the hilt, it had evaporated like water in the desert. Exposed, he attempted to gain his footing and use Shadows once more, but the Captain-Commander was fast on his own.

Yamamato groaned in irritation. His opponent had fallen on his back, but something had placed itself in front of the Quincy. Whatever it was, it was no doubt effect. Stopping Zanka No Taki North was something the Shinigami has not seen in centuries. But the strangest thing running through his mind was not how.

It was rather, what?

A black figurine stood around his ow height. It had no details, no weapons, just a body that was durable enough to take on the attack.

Ichigo cursed, _'I can't believe I had to use Silhouette so early on.'_ The Sternritter quickly leaped back and watched with lowered eyes.

"You really believe that this can stop me?" It was almost laughable. With another burst of reiatsu, the ability to bring shadows into the physical sense had been abruptly destroyed. Ichigo had not even used its capabilities to the fullest but there was no point.

"Congratulations, Ichigo."

Yamamato stopped in his placed once the words reached his ears. The boy merely was silent at the presence from the man above. "You have fought well." For whatever reason, he felt a sense of worry overcome him as Yhwach points down a hand-held small bow. Sure he had fought well, but this was no winning fight for the boy. At this rate he would have to release his full power, and even if that he still wondered if any attack against the Commander would suffice.

"Juhabach. You finally reveal yourself."

Yhwach smirked, "You were cutting down my subordinates, so it was only natural."

"No more speaking." the old Shinigami replied, "I've come here to destroy you and then your army."

There was a unique relationship between these two. One that could only end in the two killing each other.

Impaling the tip of his sword into the ground, Yamamato yelled. "Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin (South)!" The two Quincy watch in absolute horror as the area around them suddenly went black. Bones began appearing from the ground, followed by the skeletal corpses of beings wielding an assortment of different types of weapons.

"What the hell is this…?" Ichigo asked as struggles to gain his footing. Even Yhwach was startled by the sudden upbringing.

"Corpses…from those who were incinerated from Bakai! You will fit in well with them!"

The Quincy King revealed his reisi broadsword and began cutting down the black fleshless souls. Ichigo merely was still in shock as he began seeing the random faces of people wearing Quincy attire. _'Who the hell are these people!? Soldat!?'_ Unlike Yhwach, Ichigo had a tough time dealing with the enemies in the same manner. "Kirchenlied: Sankt Reinigen (Saint Cleanse)!" A Quincy spell mainly used to kill Hollow, the Sternritter extended his palm out and watched a burst of yellow reiatsu emerged from his body. A large, Quincy tower soon emerged from his position. It had a Wandenreich cross along with multiple roman-numerals trailed below. The small pillar soon revealed and opening in the center of the cross which began flashing strands of blue light.

"Fools! Your Holy Light cannot harm this technique!"

Ichigo closed his eyes and slashed the area before him. "You're crazy as hell! This is not what soul reapers do."

Yhwach smirked, "Do not let this bother you. They are nothing but fallen comrades from long ago! There spirits live on in our ranks which scream for me to kill you!" The Quincy Emperor revealed a long bow which soon shot out multiple Heileg Pfeils in all directions. Large bursts of energy shattered the bones of the fallen warriors.

"Shigekuni Yamamato Genryuusai." Yhwach spoke as he soon revealed a medallion from his pocket. "It is not that we could not take your Bankai. It is rather your Zanpakuto was too powerful for anyone to handle." A black coating soon coated itself onto the blade. Its power consuming and rushing back to the medallion. "…Only I could handle such strength."

For the first time in Soul Society history, the Captain-Commander has fallen to the ground. His body was split from the waist down. Ichigo could not believe the sight before him. Yhwach had cut down the man as if he was nothing. The older Shinigami had not even had much time to think on what had occurred. The surreal feeling of being slashed was foreign. For there had not been a stronger enemy during his entire life time. Only Sosuke Aizen came close, and even with that the former Captain had to be cautious.

The Quincy Emperor stood down and mumbled some trivial words. "The Gotei 13 died with us during that war." It surely did not seem like it. Although the Shinigami are currently on the losing side of these battles, they have enjoyed the 1,000 years of peace. Yhwach turned his back and dispersed his blade. "In the end, this is all for peace."

"Your Majesty!" Ichigo yelled. The older Quincy darted his head around and felt a surge of pain in his leg. The upper half of the 1st Division Captain gripped the man's shin while his head looked up. With a quick release, Yamamato gripped his blade and attempted to strike the man one last time.

"Shunsui…Jushiro…" were the final words the man could mumble.

A black figure shielded Yhwach. It had no weapon or features, just a pitch black silhouette which was soon evaporated into ashes. The Emperor watched with a smile as Ichigo fails to his knees and desperately craves for air.

"My mistake." Yhwach said, "That was your own Shadow, correct?"

Ichigo's expression was low, "Yeah…" he answered softly.

"Then thank God you were here." The leader spoke. "Now, go off. I no longer need your assistance."

* * *

"Can no one seriously deal with this runt!?"

Askin Nakk Le Vaar watches with amusement as the captain of the 12th Division begins attacking members of his own squad. Mayuri Kurotsuchi could not believe the events surrounding this attack. Everything that could have gone right had horribly gone wrong. "Those fools! Why would they all release there Bankai's knowing full the enemy can seal them!? They should have waited until I finished my analysis!" The large man suddenly stood idle as he stares down his 3rd seat. "What happened to my analysis...?"

Akon awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "He destroyed it."

The "Death-dealing" merely shrugged as the strange looking man shifted his attention. "Akon...get out of my sight! In order for me to get another quick analysis, I will need a fresh Quincy." It was not often when Mayuri would fight. His Division specialized in data gathering and technology rather than confrontation.

Askin smirked, "Then let's have at it, Captain Kurotsuch."

"Heh? You wish for me to come to you, where you already have the territorial advantage?"

The "D" felt sweat rush down his forehead, "Well THEN, I'm glad I haven't showed my powers to anyone else. You're kinda scary, Mayuri." It was always rare and startling to know someone would be cautious when facing off against the Sternritter. Majority of people often charged into battle, as it was the normal sense to fight. Askin was a very flexible and intelligent Quincy. His powers were very unique, and could only be countered by someone of equal measure. Not to many opponents thought very far ahead in their battles.

"So then how will we settle this?"

Mayuri hissed, "Ssssh! You are no longer allowed to speak. Like that other Quincy I obtained some years ago, you will merely be a subject!"

Askin lowered his eyes, "What _other_ subject?"

"You are not the first Quincy to be here. Countless ones from the human world have been mine."

"Countless...what?"

"You buffoon! Quincy! What else!?" The Shinigami rubbed his temples in frustration before withdrawing his Zanpakuto.

Now is when things started to become personal. Askin was not above killing Quincy in the past, but the thought of a Shinigami toying with one and treating corpses as if they were his lab rats left a bitter feeling. "Rip, Ashiogi Jizou!" The interesting yellow claw-like Zanpakuto shined in its glory. There was a strange purple odor oozing from the center of the blade as Askin quietly observes. "This will be annoying without my Bankai. Let's just hope you will be worth more than the previous Quincy."

"Interesting looking Shikai you got there, mind telling me what it does?"

Mayuri merely laughed, "It will close that annoying mouth of yours!" Askin was not known for his speed, but when the Captain tried lunging at him it was almost laughable. The "Death-dealing" lowered his eyes and began dodging slash after slash.

ZZZZZZ

The Sternritter's eyes widened. The motion from stepping around the area eventually turned against him. His foot was placed onto a nearby trap which the man known as Akon must have set up before departing. A sudden zap flowed through the man's body which for a brief moment kept him from moving. "How unexpected. I thought I checked this entire floor out."

Mayuri grinned and flashed near the man. Pressing a purple button on the device, a sensor was activated. The Zanpakuto then began performing a set of awkward movements. Askin eventually broke free from the attack and tried swaying away from the blade. However, the Captain had confused the man as the blade began moving in an eradicate pattern. "Gaah! What the hell?" The Sternritter felt a rush of pain flow through his body as he falls to his knees. Red blood mixed with portions of black and purple liquid began rushing out from the top of his hand.

 _'What...is this?'_ He tells himself. The man's body begins to feel stiff, as if something was keeping it down.

"Good, you're still alive. Ashisogi Jizou's poison is normally fatal to people with weaker resistance such as humans or evolved humans such as yourself."

"You...poisoned me? Then why can I feel it..."

"This is no regular poison. I was able to change my own Shikai. Normally, this would erase the nerves which connect to your brain, but I was able to keep the pain as your body succumbs to me!" The words irritated Askin. He felt this way with dealing enemies was ugly and lazy. "This is a good amount. Thank you, subject number #404. I now know to keep the lethal dose at this level, as to not unintentionally kill the other Quincy."

Askin lowers his eyes and darts his attention over, "What did you say? You used me to control the lethal amount? The irony...is amusing." Mayuri watched with confusion as the Sternritter began slowly rising. "I guess it's time to settle this. Assuming you're the only Shinigami who can think outside the box, you've proven to be quite the nuisance." The 12th Division captain eyed the Quincy suspiciously as he begins consuming the liquid from his wound.

"I already consumed a bunch of random liquids in this lab, but eventually I'll get the right one."

"You did what!? Did I hear that correctly!? I hope not-"

Askin smirked while the man began to shake. "What's wrong? Feeling a bit light headed?" The Captain begins to awkwardly move around the room as if he was drunk. The Sternritter slowly began to approach him the moment his body began to slow down. Mayuri fell to his knees and was struggling to breathe.

"This feeling…" Mayuri said, "You somehow infected me with my own poison." Askin's eyes widened in his surprise. "What? You don't think I know the feeling of my own Shikai!? You're so dull!" The Captain emerged from his weakened state and begins to charge the "Death-dealing" as if the poison had no effect on him. "I've been testing my poison on myself for years, there is no way I could not forget this type of feeling! I am immune!"

"Immune, huh?" Askin replies. Feeling amused, the man withdraws a bow and leaps back. He began firing off several arrows which were easily blocked by Ashiogi Jizou. "You are merely resistant, no one is truly immune to a single substance!"

"That is where you are wrong!"

Vaar tsked, "Is that so?"

"My body can withstand this poison for days on end! It has the same reaction as it does towards blood or oxygen."

Askin grinned, "But what happens that blood or oxygen becomes poison itself!?" A pool of dark blue energy soon emits from the Quincy's foot. Gift Bad extends out of the large room and begins to expand into the entire flooring of the S.R.D.I Mayuri takes notices of this and quickly adverts stepping around the strange area.

"Too late." The Sternritter spoke.

The 12th Division Captain felt his body become stiff. His hands released his sword and his body soon collapsed to the floor. "W-What is the meaning of this?" he asks in worry. "I did not touch your terrain, nor was I hit with any of your powers."

"Right." Askin replied, "Your problem was cutting me with that poison. It mixed with my blood, and so when I consumed it I took control of the lethality of the substance within your own body." Mayuri was smart, so explaining all of this was something he could catch upon on. "My power controls the level of tolerance the body can have. Too much blood or oxygen is bad, but you were thinking that the poison would infect you. Rather, it was the blood which infected you the most."

"Such obscure powers…" the strange looking man relied. "If only I had more time…you would be the best puppet."

The "Death-dealing" shrugged and sighed, "Well…you aren't a pretty lady, so I guess I can kill you in anyway. What would your preference be, Mayuri?"

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine stood with a glorious smirk.

"What...what did you do?"

Rose Otoribashi lowered his eyes and sharpened his tone. The 3rd Division Captain's hand began to shake in worry. The man attempted to unleash the power of his Bankai but was shocked when it refused to reveal itself. The "Explode" was one of the few Quincy who had the potential to steal Shinigami. Not all Sternritter could perform such abilities. Only those who held very high levels of reiatsu and the ability to control the Zanpakuto spirit of a final evolved bankai.

"Play, Kinshara!" The yellow whip extended out. The slim girl merely leaped backwards. The Shinigami cursed, _'What the hell did she do!?"_ He had wished to not waste any time. The moment he felt Kira's spiritual pressure drop to absolute zero, the Captain felt panic and anger run through his body. Rose felt he had to get to his vice-captain as soon as possible.

"What's wrong Shinigami?" the Quincy taunted as she waves her blade out, "Missing something?"

The 3rd Division Captain lowered his eyes. Using Shunpo, the man formed a battle plan and appeared a good distance away. Waving his hands in the air, the Zanpakuto suddenly vanished in front of him. _'Arpeggio.'_ he uttered to himself. Bambietta tilted her head in confusion as the sound of a piano began running through her ears. The Sternritter's eyes widened as flashes of yellow light began randomly appearing.

She placed her sword out and flinched as an invisible strike clashed down. "What the fuck is this!?" Although the "Explode" was a novice in Hirenkyaku, she was still able to dodge a number of attacks. The girl took the offensive and charged the Shinigami. Arpeggio had been an attack which Rose would disperse his Zanpakuto into a different form. The attack was absorbed into his hands, which he could then manipulate by doing hand gestures in the form of playing a piano. The attack was difficult to see, and Bambietta had to basically predict when the next strike would come.

 _'It's about time!'_ The Quincy yelled to herself.

"Bankai!: Kinshara Butodan!"

The Captain's eyes widened. Rose relinquished Arpeggio and formed his regular Shikai. Shock and confusion plagued his mind as a pair of floating hands suddenly appears above the Sternritter. One of the hands held a baton, while the other simply copied the motion. There were also 20 large beings suddenly appearing from the side. 10 on the left and 10 on the right. They had petal-shaped protrusions at the top of their heads.

Rose panicked and extended his whip out. Bambietta cursed as the yellow Zanpakuto had entangled her own spirit weapon.

"Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara!"

A sudden glow of yellow light flowed through the long blade. The Sternritter quickly felt the pulsing energy and panicked.

A rupturing sound vibrated the area around them before a sudden shock wave decimated the area.

And the only thing which changed was that...

There was a bloody Shinigami captain.

Bambietta stood in place with a grin. Although she had a small gash on her wrist, the attack had been practically nonexistent. "You idiot Shinigami." she stated, "Haven't you been focusing on anything I've been doing!?" The "Explode" taunts against the Captain went quiet. Rose was on his knees. His hands and wrists were bleeding profusely while the rest of his body trembles in shock.

The strange figurines leap from there idle position and begin to surround the enemy. Whether it was convenient or ironic, the leader of the third division felt despair run through his body. He wondered how such a death could be possible for a Shinigami. Having a piece of your own soul come out and turn against you. Thoughts of his life flashed before his eyes. Rose had gone through his hardships in life. Even when losing his status as a captain due to Aizen's plot to mess with the souls of other soul reapers. He had fought quite a number of battles and had been merely cut down by the man he despised the most. If it had not been for Shinji and the Visored, he would not be here.

 _The Visored_

Not all of them had stayed in Soul Society. Only Rose, Kensei, Mashiro and Shinji had bothered accepting the amnesty given by Central 46. The rest chose to stay in the human world. He wondered if that had been the right choice. The group had lived together in exile for over 100 years. Such bonding over that long period of time could not be forgotten. They were more than friends to him, they were his family. And now he felt that he would be the first to go. Despite having a reputation for being one of the more notable fighters.

"Perhaps..." he softly replied, "I should have been using my full strength from the beginning." There had been a rule for his acceptance into returning as a Captain. Central 46 deemed the hybrid powers of Shinigami and Hollow dangerous, and so they were ordered to never use it. Or in the very least, they were not supposed to use it in sight of others. It was deemed this way as other soul reapers may become curious and interest in harvesting greater strength. Eventually this could accumulate in another Aizen.

"Yeah," Bambietta replied, "Maybe you should have." The girl grinned once more before looking up towards the hands, "Attack, you stupid Bankai!"

Silence.

The Quincy stood idle for a moment. _'How the hell...?'_ she said to herself. After some moments, she started to feel a bit of blood rush to her face. "How do you work this stupid Bankai!?" Rose was lucky to have such a unique and complex styled Zanpakuto. It was as simple as slashing and slicing at full power. There was a certain skill one must possess when performing abilities with _Kinshara._

"You poor, poor girl." he replied with his eyes lowering. "You have sense of art, no sense of beauty. I can't believe I am kneeling for someone like you." The hybrid man was able to overcome the pain. He stood up and placed his palm over his face.

"Beauty!? What the hell do you know about beauty? I'm fucking perfect!"

"I don't even need your stupid Bankai!"

The "Explode" discarded her sword. Using her hand, she pressed the red heart on her belt and watched as a bow suddenly revealed itself. Bambietta Basterbine was never one to enjoy using this type of weapon. Her preference had always been a sword, so that way she could hear the screams of her enemies as she pummeled through multiple at one times. However, it had been the advice of others to try and learn as many different type of techniques as she could. Her bow had been influenced by her friends. It was a standard bow design, however at the center there was a black ball with a string attached. This of course being the de facto symbol for a stereotypical looking bomb. Using her free hand, she pulled a string from the ball and unleashed an arrow.

The one thing she loved about firing explosive arrows was that she didn't have to aim that well. Bombs do not choose who they hit. Everything in their path just becomes part of its power of desecration. Not only now could she fire unique arrows, it had fixed her one of her own weaknesses. The reason why this was difficult was because of the "Explode" itself. Anything her reishi touches became a bomb. That was the basic description. This greatly affected other future techniques as well. Such as Hirenkyaku. If she was placing reishi under her feet, it could very well cause an accidental explosion.

It took a great amount of effort to solve this issue. Being able to control where the "Explode" applies into certain parts of reishi was no simple task.

"I guess it is more fun shooting them at Shinigami." she spoke while observing the bow, "But it's still funny to see you scared, _you_ _idiot Ichigo._ "

...

..." **Ichigo, huh? That's an interesting name.** "

The "Explode" merely smirked, "Still can fight Shiniga-" her words were cut short as she can now see the captain before her eyes. A mask had shielded his face. A white mask which resembled something out of medieval Europe. She could feel his spiritual pressure rising. Even more so than when had had released his Bankai. _'This dark energy...is that a Hollow mask?'_ Such a bizarre sight indeed. Seeing a Shinigami wearing the attire of a being was blasphemous.

" **You Quincy are uninformed. I am not a Shinigami, I am a Visored.** " Bambietta merely twitched in annoyance. Sure there had to have been somewhere in the _daten_ of such a name. But then again she never bothered to read through its entirety. Majority of Quincy never even cared for such a thing unless it held the name for important individuals. Basically it was just a hit list for any Sternritter who wished to gain favors from Yhwach.

 _Hollow...Shinigami...Quincy..._

It was a sting.

She felt a stinging sensation in her chest. The Quincy stepped back in agony as she felt for a brief moment an unbearable amount of pain. Rose watched with confusion as the Bankai surrounding them suddenly began to vanish before their eyes. It's dark energy then dispersing alongside the medallion it came from. "W-What the..." Bambietta took notice of this and only lowered her eyes at the sight of the Shinigami laughing.

" **Oh, yeah. I recall hearing that Quincy are** _ **very**_ **weak to Hollow powers from Ishida-san.** "

The pain was dispersed the moment the Bankai fell back into his hands. She sighed in relief and tried pointing her spirit weapon at the man. The air left her mouth as his speed came from absolutely nowhere. A powerful kick was pressed into her stomach. The "Explode" merely cursed and discard her bow. Gripping her cross, she formulated her sword and began slashing against his attempt to attack with his Shikai.

" **Seems I found a weakness in you Quincy!"** he yelled with joy, " **Now...I'll show you how to use the Bankai.** "

* * *

It was like a game of cat and mouse to her.

The two of course were both mainly very close-ranged combat.

She had an extended index finger while he had short styled claws.

Cang-Du was somewhat proficient in Hirenkyaku, but her speed was currently unmatched. If it hadn't been for his keen sense of prediction, he might have been killed by now. The terrain was dense forests, so the two were able to observe one another from quite a small distance.

Sui-Feng merely smirked and appeared at the base level of a tree. She knew the "Iron" was hiding up in some branch and was merely awaiting the right moment to strike. "Come on down. I only sting a little." Surprisingly, the taunt had worked. Cang leaped down from the branch and faced her with a bored expression. "I guess you Quincy have some knowledge on me. Otherwise you wouldn't be so cautious when fighting me of all people."

The Sternritter's expression remained nonchalant, "I'm sure there is." he replied, "But I don't waste my knowing full well my enemy doesn't stand much of a chance." The 2nd-Division Captain spat. "I was rather hoping you would take an initiative like this instead of hiding in the forest. You were the one after all who dragged me all the way out here."

The short Shinigami lowered her eyes, "I didn't want to embarrass you in front of all your friends. Two hits and that's it for you."

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"My Suzembachi will only allow you to get hit twice until death." Her smirk did not amuse him. Giving out this information never bothered Sui-Feng. She merely enjoyed seeing the reaction and that her opponent would have to be very cautious when it came to fighting her. Her Shikai itself was already dangerous, but Cang-Du did not seem to care for such given intel.

Suddenly, a drop in spiritual pressure in a far off distance startled the Shinigami. "Looks like I can't play this out any further. You will be the first Quincy to die." The Sternritter watched with wide eyes as the girl began flashing all around him. At least 15 different after image clones began charging at him from all directions. The "Iron" enforced his body and tried tacking on the ridiculous amount of clones.

"You said it would take two hits...but..." Sui-Feng rammed her Shikai into the man's back. She was smirking, but her expression soon fell when a grey substance began coating his body. "That's if of course, you can actually touch me." Iron skin was a coating which protected the man from physical harm. It did not actually convert the skin on his body, rather used reishi to formulate a whole new layer of body tissue. This is substance of course being pure solid iron.

"What the hell is this? Why can't I make a mark?"

The Sternrittr gripped her arm and slammed the girl down onto the ground. He tried extending his claw outwards but was easily outmaneuvered by the quick captain. Even when she pressed her deadly shikai into his jugular, the man did not even flinch. The 2nd Division squirmed in pain as Cang was able to get a decent slash off before she flashed away.

"Your Shikai is not going to cut it." She hated to admit it, but the man seemed to be right.

Nevertheless, Sei-Feng merely smirked and lowered her weapon. "Hmph. There is no doubt about it. My Suzumebachi cannot pierce that thick layer you possess." The Captain raised hand and pointed her index finger to the sky. "I am going to use my Bankai, so you better find a way to figure out how they can seal it." Cang realized that the woman was not talking to him, "So be prepared, Omaeda!" The Sternritter stared above and watched as a large black spiky ball began descending from the sky. Focusing reishi into his palm, the "Iron" merely opened his hands and caught the oncoming attack.

"Eh!? What the hell is that!?"

The Quincy released his group and used Hirenkyaku to appear away from the two. Standing across from him stood a large noble man with a surprised expression on his face. Cang can presume this is a Vice-Captain due to the different styled clothing and the badge on his right shoulder. "How fitting, a Captain and his second in command to die together. I suppose there is no great connection than bonds through war." The Sternritter released his claws and observed the two.

"Omaeda! You idiot! Haven't you been paying attention!? If he can block my Shikai, then there is no doubt your disgusting Zanpakuto stands a chance." The leader of the Onmitsukidō closed her eyes and raised her reiatsu. "Beware, Quincy. My Shikai may take two strikes to kill, but..."

A burst of light blue reiatsu reached the skies. The amount was impressive to the Sternritter. Not all Shinigami Captains possessed this much abundance of reiatsu. And this woman had been tiny. While larger fighters could possess high dense levels of spiritual pressure. _'Bankai: Jakuho Raikoben!'_ The pillar of energy was eventually faded. And all that remained was the same Shinigami. Except this time, her entire right arm had been shielded in a strange yellow plated armor.

"This will kill you in only one hit."

"I'd rather not be willing to test this one out." The Sternritter gripped his medallion. A dark energy began to surge. The Captain watched in shock as her Bankai began to evaporate from her arm. This was to be expected. There were reports on Bankai's being sealed, and so Sui-Feng had quickly prepared for this to happen. The woman had of course prepared to lure a Quincy within her family fighting grounds. While the vice-captain prepared to observe the situation and figure out a way to gain as much valuable information as he could.

"To be expected, Quincy. It isn't a surprise your race would feel the need to give us a handicap." her smirk soon faded once she looked over to her comrade, "Omaeda! Pay attention and see what he is doing to seal it. Did you even notice the strange object he held!?"

"Taichou! I have figured it out!"

"Report!"

"The Quincy man used a strange device to seal your Bankai!"

She twitched in anger, "Obviously you idiot! Anyone could have deciphered such an oblivious act!"

Cang-Du merely waited with patience as the two constantly bicker. The longer he waited the longer he was given more time to feel the power of the medallion extend to his own body.

"Jakuo Raikoben...what an interesting name."

The two flinch in shock. They both watch in angst as Cang begins to grow from his arm the same yellow plating.

"What the hell?" Cang questioned, "All it is a missile. Just point and click, huh? Not a real special Bankai."

The Captain was shaking in fear. The man did not seal her power, but rather stole it.

"Omaeda..."

"H-Hai taichou...?"

"Retreat."

* * *

Ice.

A frozen world.

The world where two have come to known greatly. The 10th Division headquarters had been reshaped into an ice kingdom. Much to the mind of BG9, he had recreated his own little Silbern within the large barracks. It was more of a monument to Yhwach, who from even his distance could see the small world. The "K" had created pillars and even spikes extending in every direction.

There were Shinigami frozen in place. Some were dying motions, while others were still withdrawing their blades. Members of the 10th Division had shrunk to an all-time low. Each division in the Gotei 13 held around 200 members each. And including the other organization, there was around over 3,000 members. For those witnessing the events within the 10th Division, there was no doubt that carnage was occurring.

"Taichou..."

Hitsugaya Toshiro has faced off in many grim battles. Throughout his life there was often times when he even thought that the end was near. But alas, it never came. Today however felt too real. Never before in his time within the Gotei 13 had there been so much bloodshed in his own division. So many poor lives lost for nothing he felt. Despair had already overcome his young mind. He was the strongest one within the ranks, perhaps one of the strongest out of all the fighters in Soul Society. And yet he had disappointed everyone.

Blood was dripping all over his body. His light blue eyes stare at the floor while his body desperately shakes from the intense breathing.

"Somehow..." he said softly, "He was able to use my Bankai. But, he was able to use it just as good if not better than I could." The words alarmed his vice-captain, Rangiku Matsumoto. "Any suggestions...?"

BG9 had a unique ability to gather information from the bodies of others just be touching them with his tendrils. Right now, the two can observe the Quincy performing this operation from a good distance away. Toshiro was relieved to know the ones he was performing on were already dead. Otherwise there screams would only encourage him to recklessly go out there without a real plan. "Taichou! He hit you with those!" Rangiku gasped and tightly gripped her Zanpakuto.

"Matsumoto...we must escape and warn the others."

She nodded, and the two peaked out from outside their position. The "man" had ice wings portraying from his body. "Mastery of Bankai rate...80%." the Quincy mumbled aloud. "Taichou, you best reveal yourself. His Majesty will not be pleased with me until I have killed the Shinigami that I stole the Bankai from. "

Silence

"Perhaps if I reign down terror, then you might see the need." The "K" raised his ice sword and pointed it towards the sky, "Hyōten Hyakkasō." The two Shinigami widen their eyes in disbelief. This was a technique where Toshiro rarely ever used. Only the soul reapers who fought against Aizen know of its existence. It is a technique which he disliked, as it often could go off on collateral damage and make a massive scene before everyone. The sky above Soul Society suddenly turned grey, and the 10th Division Captain felt he no longer had a choice.

"Matsumoto…go…I will stay."

"I understand." She replied sternly. Rangiku was never one to abandon her friend, but at these times the best thing to do would be to warn everyone else. It was no doubt hard to leave. She could only hope he makes it out alive. The ability BG9 was preparing was going to cause havoc among the already collapsing Soul Society.

* * *

 **So if you couldn't tell already, I'm going with a sort of Bleach canon type of format here. Some fights will be solved now, while others will be in the future with different fate/outcomes. Not all will be though. Next chapter will solve most battles and the winners will be clear.**

 **I have not forgetten about Quilge. But that fight will come in a few chapters. Right now there is just too many but he will not be forgotten.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be out soon since fights are fast as hell to write. I'll probably do 3 more before going back to my other story.**

 **I liked the Quincy spells but was sad to see nothing ever came of them like what the hell. Anyways here's some explanations to Ichigos powers in case they were confusing.**

 **Schatten Heileg Pfeil (Shadow Arrow) - Basically just a shadow which grew more powerful from absorbing light. And since Shadows are not physical things one can touch, the other power is that Ichigo can make it physical from the light it absorbs.**

 **Kirchen: Sankt Reinegen (Saint cleanse) - Just a OC Quincy Spell which Ichigo tried "purifying" the deceased corpses but it did not really work. Just something interesting I thought of.**

 **Silhouette: This one is my favorite. It's basically the physical entity of someone elses shadow which rises up from the ground and attacks its host. Ichigo can use this on himself, but it takes a lot of energy as he becomes exhausted from it.**

 **I also wanted to save his Vollstandig until a better fight...which I'm sure you could figure out.**

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: A bit disturbing and edgy parts from now on. Not all the time but just whenever. I've been getting back into Berserk so it's finally time.**

 **Also if there are some very noticeable annoying grammar mistakes do feel free to call me out. My 3rd beta is most likely busy and not many do bleach stories anymore. I also apologize if I write in the present/past tense at different times.**

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine's eyes twitched in frustration. The female Quincy had been able to easily snag a Bankai from the Third Division Captain with ease. However, through unknown means, the Bankai had mysteriously returned back to its host. The medallions had been accumulated through years of technological advancement. The "Explode" did not seem to mind it as much though. A stolen Bankai was never hers to being with, and she knew eventually it would fade away. There was something else the Shinigami possessed which intrigued her even further.

The man had been able to somehow cover his face with a strange Hollow mask. Never before has the Sternritter seen such a ludicrous and outright shocking technique. Rojuro Otoribashi, the Shinigami Captain, had explained that he was not even a Shinigami to being with. But rather he was some mutated hybrid of a Hollow and a Soul race.

" **Kinshara Butoudan.** " he spoke tonelessly. The Quincy cursed and formed her spirit weapon. Bambietta was still a little embarrassed from when she tried using the Bankai.

The floating pair of hands reemerged above the Shinigami. She merely kept her composure and lowered her eyes. The tall strange beings soon formed. There was no way to distinctly address they strange figurines. The Quincy noticed they were not carrying any weapons nor had any features which gave off an aggressive aura.

" **The** **Kinshara Butoudan are a troupe of death.** " The hands suddenly begin to move in motion following his words. The "Explode" watched as the sky and area around began to become pitch black. As if he was creating a barrier between them and the rest of the outside world. " **I shall explain to your simple mind the routines of my dancers. For they will wish to use your life as payment."** The beings known as "troupe dancers" suddenly began to spiral from their original position.

Instead of straight attacking, the creatures began to encircle and surround the girl. Bambietta already had her sword out, but was surprised to see that nothing was going to come at her. She wondered if instead they were going to jointly attack to throw her off. But instead her eyes scatter to the floor as her feet begin to feel something wet. The female Sternritter thought it was strange to see a stream of water suddenly appear from thin air.

" **I want to see what is in your heart, Quincy.** "

The water levels began to rise. And for whatever reason, there was no space where she could use Hirenkyaku for. Somehow the large area had become confined. This strongly tempered with her claustrophobia. _'Where the hell did the water come from!?'_ Right now that was the wrong question to ask. She tried fighting her way out of the war but cursed when the pressure began to enclose onto her body. The woman panicked and quickly grasped the remaining available reishi she had at her disposal. Slamming her foot in the ground, she was able to use the reishi to surround herself in explosive energy. Water shot up towards from her position and reached the sky.

" **It is not that simple. You insult me for not realizing your powers, yet you fail to realize that all of this is being produced from the sound of my Bankai."** Although her defense against Sea Drift was impressive, he merely sighed once the waves attacked her once more. Bambietta could not even yell in anger as her body felt as if it was being submerged in water. " **Prometheus."** he uttered tonelessly.

Following his incantation, fire erupted from the mouths of the surrounding dancers. At least now she was able to relinquish Blut Arterie and instead focus all of her immense spiritual energy into Blut Vene. Regardless, the flames still hurt. "Water and fire!?" The "E" gritted her teeth and kept herself from yelling in pain. She knew damn well it would only please her enemy. "There's no way! Even if I only had your Bankai for a few minutes I never had the impression it held either of those powers."

The attack happened so fast she failed to even realize that the water had dispersed. She didn't know much about music or how it was played, but if there was one thing she could pick up from all of this was that each technique began playing a different sound. And everyone knows you cannot play two different songs at the same time on the same instrument. The Sternritter leaped back from the flames and revealed her face. Her cape had been ignited while there was burn marks scattered across her body. "You...mother fucker!" Her flawless skin had been damaged. Ejecting a bow, the girl began firing off multiple arrows.

The attack was a success and one of the figurines had been hit. The troupe was then soon engulfed in a bright yellow light. A large explosion had blasted the surrounding area. This caused the pattern of dancers to collapse and the whirlpool to stop flowing. Rose merely stood calm and kept his distance.

With the fire and water spells down, Bambietta quickly took advantage and reformed her spirit sword. She charged the Shinigami who merely hid his expression behind his mask. The "Explode" tried to bisect the man, but her eyes lower when he easily was able to simply catch her sword. " **Tsk, tsk, you're as boring as a blank canvas.** " As he kept her blade in place, she tried ripping it out of his grasp. Noting that she was still committed to the sword, Rose began charging reiatsu at the far tip of his mask. A yellow beam of light began to form while the Sternritter widened her eyes.

"No fucking way..."

A Cero powered its way from his mask. The "Explode" had trouble believing it at first. Nevertheless, the girl had tried jumping away but was soon engulfed in the yellow power.

The Quincy stood with a smirk. Rose was barely amused to see she had been able to escape the full head on collision against the attack. " **You are difficult to kill. It seems I have to use my final stance against you. Be happy, I prepared this especially for you Quincy."** By now she was in no mood to talk. She only wanted to see a lifeless corpse which somewhat resembled the Shinigami Captain. " **Let's crack open that little shell of yours.** "

" **Ein Heldenleben (A Hero's Life).** "

The tune from above had suddenly changed. The music began to play in a much slower and calm tone. Bambietta felt it was strangely nostalgic. Even though she knew she had never encountered this Shinigami in the past. The "Explode" panicked and began firing off more explosive arrows at the figures but for whatever reason they had remained idle. Rose retracted the troupes and kept them away from the powerful Quincy.

Discarding his mask, the man lowered his eyes. "Do not worry. It is too soon for you to be scared of death."

Bambietta internally cursed as her eyes become heavy. The new stance which Rose was playing had a considerable effect on the Quincy. She began to continuously yawn and lose focus on the Shinigami. The song became to mysteriously become more and more familiar by the note. As if she had heard it multiple times in the past. But perhaps that was just part of the attack itself.

"Now, let us sleep."

* * *

Shaz Domino was an elusive man. His powers gave him a strong reputation throughout the Wandenreich as an immortal person who never seemed to shut up. The power to regenerate all wounds through the absorption of reishi was unheard of. This left the "Sigma" to become very arrogant in his abilities, going so far as to challenge practically every single Quincy who looked down on him. Naturally he was never really all that liked by anyone else. He often rambled on about his future ambitions to cut down every single Shinigami. As if that wasn't the goal for every Sternritter.

The man had a particular goal in this war. Sure, he wanted to kill soul reapers like anyone else but he had visions beyond this. He had a goal to kill a particular Sternritter. This would obviously not go so well with his superiors, but who could really stop him? This stemmed from how the man had his own upbringing.

Shaz had been literally imagined by Sternritter "V". A child Quincy who had the ability to create life through his mind.

"Sigma" had broken free from his overlord, but he had a huge grudge against him. Gremmy nowadays did not even acknowledge the existence of the unique Quincy. Since he knew longer controlled Shaz, his mind never resonated with him actually being real. Whether it was insecurity or just mere resentment, the everlasting Quincy felt infuriated by the child. He swore revenge. And that had been his goal for this war.

Currently, the Sternritter had been in a bit of a bind. While he thoroughly searched out the S.R.D.I, he had come across some documents and a witness to tell him exactly what he wanted to hear. That the Hogyoku was not within the Gotei 13 compounds, but rather within Central 46. The leopard-looking man smirked and quickly headed off. Killing the guards, he was disappointed to see that they aren't even part of Soul Society. But instead were part of the central governance known as Central 46.

"Tch, man this shit ain't that fun."

The "Sigma" was on his knees. His eyes scatter across the floor to the dead bodies of the Central 46 members before looking up. A giant man with spiky hair stood with a bored expression. "I can't believe there's a war going on and I got stuck napping here. And today was my last day. What a fucking shame." The 13th Division Court Guards always had at least one captain or vice-captain monitoring the Hogyoku alongside Central 46. It was too precious to be left alone in a mere box.

"So you mean to tell me you aren't going to die?"

Shaz spat, "Zaraki Kenpachi...how unfortunate that you of all people were guarding the Hogyoku. It must be that valuable to get someone of your caliber here."

The 11th Division Captain cursed, "Fuck that. I don't even care about such a stupid device. It never made me jack shit stronger so I just assumed it worked for Aizen. I could care less if it gets stolen it just means I get to kill someone strong." His grin amused Shaz. If only he knew the capabilities the Quincy could achieve if he gets his hands on that blue orb.

"You didn't even know a war was going on?"

"Nah. All sound is blocked here from some dumb shit seals." The Shinigami slashed once more against the Sternritter. His body split in half before being reformed once more. The reishi within the compoundd was even more potent than it was outside. Shaz could easily recover and heal himself. The Captain groaned at the power. Sure it was good to know that people could survive fights, but it was annoying if they wouldn't calm down and stop.

Suddenly, the two feel a drop in heated reiatsu. "No way! No fucking way!" Zaraki tell yells in shock, "You even got the old man killed! This is too good. I got to get the fuck out of here!" It was frustrating. The blood thirsty soul reaper had a duty to defend the Hogyoku. But there was a delicious war going outside which he was missing. And with the death of Yamamato, he knew damn well they had capable warriors.

Choices...

"Fine. I'm heading out...but you're coming with me Quincy!" Shaz's eyes widened as the large Shinigami gripped his arm before throwing him across the room. "Sigma" narrowed his eyes and began launching multiple daggers which the soul reaper merely repelled. The man's reiatsu was already at maximum potential. The Sternritter had been strong enough to at least cause him to remove his eye patch before being cut down numerous times.

"Ken-chan!" yelled a voice from behind. Zaraki smirked before turning over his shoulder. "Ken-chan there's a war going outside!" A young short female with pink hair began running down the stairs of Central 46. She wasn't fazed by the sight of numerous bodies.

"Hoh? Is there really?" The Captain watched as Yachiru leaped from the ground and hung onto his shoulder. The girl nodded and looked down towards the weakened Quincy. Her eyes widen before pointing at him.

"Ken-chan he's still alive!" she yelled in confusion.

Zaraki spat, "Hell yeah, this guy doesn't want to die! Watch this!" Shaz watched with suspicion towards the girl. She was a mere child, yet she still held the same badge as a Vice-Captain. The blade cut him and severed his right arm. "Sigma" fell backwards and tried using his free hand to counter attack but the daggers were merely once again blocked.

"Woaaaaah! He just heals right back?"

"Yeah," he replied, "It's annoying as hell. Oi Yachiru, who was the one that took down the old man?"

The pink haired girl tilted her head, "I'm not sure! But I think it was the enemy leader."

Zaraki grinned, "Take me to him." he instructed. The young girl nodded and began to poke his sword. "What is it?" he asked.

"Your Zanpakuto...it's chipped!" she said. The man raised an eyebrow. His sword was always chipped. The adopted daughter gripped the end of the blade before lifting it out of his hands. She tightly observed, "There's no way you can kill the enemy leader with a sword like this Ken-chan!" her panicked attitude amused him. It wasn't very often she worried about this sword. There were never any previous issues from it.

"Really? Are you a sword doctor?" he joked.

She frowned, "No..."

"I just had to see it for myself. How could such an abomination talk about touching his Majesty with this broken pile of filth?"

 _Huh?_

Blood gushed from the man's chest. His body stretches out and begins to lean backwards. Neither his mind nor his eyes could believe the sight in front of him. Yachiru merely stood on the ground with a blank expression. Except she was holding the hilt of his own Zanpakuto as the blade extends out further into his heart. He gripped the blade and tried pulling it out, but he was surprised to see how strong the young girl was.

"I guess I owe you my thanks." spoke Shaz as he appears behind the vice-captain.

 _'What the hell...?'_ Were the last words Kenpachi mumbled to himself. His eyes slowly close as the person he thought was Yachiru begins to suddenly transform. The being's body soon revealed itself as a tall man with a bald head. He was wearing similar attire as Shaz did.

"His Majesty gave me this order before the battle began." explained Sternritter "Y". "There is no need to thank me." Royd Lloyd replied with a blank expression. "He will be happy to know the assignment was complete." The "Yourself" was a genius. Using Kenpachi's vice-captain to lower the man's guard to a point where he would be willing to withdraw his guard.

Shaz reached into the Shinigami's pocket and grip the blue orb. "Finally..." he spoke. The Sternritter grinned and placed into his pocket. When he had first arrived at this location, it was a breeze to past by security and force the members of Central 46 to do his bidding. Now, the man had the first piece in his goal to seek vengance. But of course he had created a pact to share the power.

 _'Choices...'_ Shaz said to himself.

* * *

"Rally men! Genryuuusai-sama would be absolutely ashamed to know that while he is fighting you are all resting!"

Sajin Komamura watched with pride as members of the Seventh Division began rushing out of the barracks on mass. The lower-class Shinigami eventually caught up with the oncoming Soldat who readied themselves and began to fire. However, the dog-like captain could not be distracted. For a strong Quincy begins to leap at him from above. 'I don't care anymore, if Genyruuai-sama is going as far as to join the battle himself I have no choice but to go to his side!'

"Bankai: Kokujou Tengen Mou'ou!"

The Sternritter was able to land just one punch on the large soul reaper before widening his eyes in shock. A giant behemoth began to rise from the ground behind Sajin. The Bankai was just a massive black being which was coated in heavy armor while wearing an orange mask. It had to have been a least 100 meters tall. Mask De Masculine felt sweat run down his face as the giant gripped onto its enormous blade.

"This...this is the form of evil!"

A massive slash was thrown down from the sky. Luckily for the Sternritter, his speed was superior to the heavy attack. "I have no choice, I have to take you down before you wreak havoc among the Wandenreich!" Sajin ignored the words but was surprised to see that the Sternritter began to charge him. Komamura attempted to attack Mask with his Bankai, but everything became complicated when the Quincy began to fight directly under the feet of Tengen Mo'ou. Sajin confronted the man and quickly attempted to cut him using his regular Zanpakuto

"Star Lariat!" A quick jab into the dog's stomach caused him to widen his eyes in pain. "An evil spirit such yourself does not deserve mercy in the face of justice!" The "Superstar" bent down and aimed his head forward. Using his exceptional speed, the man jumped from his position and rammed his head into the soul reaper. Star Rocket Head-butt easily was able to break the guard of Sajin. The large canine felt blood spew from his mouth as his body began to fly backwards. A massive explosion was erupted from the friction caused by Komamura slamming into the ground.

Mask panicked as a looming shadow eclipsed him. Looking up, the enormous foot of the Bankai was quickly able slam itself on to the man. As Kokujou stood back from the attack it was surprised to still see a body lying on the floor.

"Justice?" The Seventh Division Captain asks as he approaches the man. His body was bloody and weakened, but Sajin was no doubt one of the more durable soul reapers within the Gotei 13. A few punches and head butts are not enough to kill him. "You call this massacre justice?" It almost laughable to hear, "Do not preach about justice when you are responsible for starting an unjust war!"

The large luchador slowly uses his arms to push his body up from the ground. "A Shinigami calling himself the bringer of law... how ironic." his tone was low and soft. Much different than the previous way he spoke. "You have all been living in absolute ignorance and bliss for the past 1,000 years while we atoned for everything. So much death in the shadow that we became."

"Lies!"

A giant fist slammed Mask into the ground. It caused him to further lay and merely struggle to get out of the bind.

"Hitting a hero while he is down! You soul reapers are scum!"

Mask's eyes soften, while Komamura merely looked over. The two could see small, chubby bald man with a bell. "Mister! You are much bigger than both of these evil spirits! Don't let the appearance fool you." James' words brought a happy feeling to the Sternritter. Sajin was merely confused, as the tiny man had practically no spiritual pressure and was carelessly standing there without a weapon.

"James..."

"Go mister! You are the "Superstar" the only Quincy who can bring justice!"

The luchador hesitated for a moment, "...You're right. How could I be laying here while Shinigami still exist!?" The Sternritter surprised Sajin as his body was able to stand once more. Despite being crushed by the foot and the fist of his Bankai.

"Tengen!"

The foot pressed itself down once more. The Shinigami watched with a blank expression as the attack was able to slam down for a third time. Only until of course his eyes widen as the leg of Tengen began to shake. "I...don't need voodoo powers to cleanse the world. I just need the support of my fans!" Mask was able to stop the Bankai from pressing down any further. The "S" felt a rush of power flow through his body as his strength began to grow more and more considerable. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled as a rush of adrenaline ran through him. Komamura watched in absolute shock as Kokujou Tengen was thrown. Naturally, this caused Sajin to fly back as well the moment his Bankai crashed onto the ground.

Mask now was able to fly due to the power of his Völlstandig. Rising into the air, the man readied his fist and began to take on the Bankai head on. Tengen slowly was able to get up, but things became difficult when the Sternritter began ramming his fist inside the black plate of armor. "Star Satsujin Punch!" Sajin fell to his knees while Tengen flew back once more. Mask did not stop. The luchador continuously began to haunt against the Bankai while it tried to cut him down using its enormous blade.

The Captain gripped his blade and used Shunpo. Appearing on the body of his Bankai, he began to try and hack against the Quincy. Mask stood still and gripped he Shinigami's hand. The two had both of their limbs attached to one another as both struggled to gain dominance. Komamura opened his large mouth and bit down onto the "Superstar".

"GUUUHH! You monster!" Blood flowed down his shoulder as the Quincy squirmed in pain. Releasing the grip on his Zanpakuto, the luchador grabbed Sajin's head and rammed it into his own. Star Headbutt fazed the canine as blood gushed out from his nose. Throwing in more multiple punches, the canine tries to gain his footing. A powerful kick at the stomach sent the Shinigami backwards.

Mask released his wings once more and stared up. Flying to the sky, the Quincy extended his arms out and began taking reishi from the trailing of his wings. Multiple beams of light began forming around the man as power begins to charge. "Star Flash: Super Nova!" A massive star-shaped beam of energy was erupted from the Quincy. Tengen had been able to somewhat still stand as a massive hole filled into its chest. The hole of course had the shape and design of a star.

The Sternritter looked over to see a collapsed Shinigami. For whatever reason, he too had the wound of a star thrown into his chest.

"Genryuusai-sama..." A fitting settle of final words for a seemingly unfitting Shinigami.

Mask hovered above the man. The Bankai spirit was dispersed as the Soul Reaper's eyes closed for the final time.

* * *

' _W-What the hell is this!?'_

The Sternritter froze in fear. Her body had become stiff. For whatever reason, she could not move a single muscle. Not even her eyes could blink. The shocked expression remained onto her face as she stared directly ahead. The world had become entirely pitch black. Her body could not even shiver from the intense cold.

"Interesting, isn't it?" She heard the Shinigami's voice. He stood with an almost sad expression as he catches her glare. "I originally created this technique to be used against Aizen. But once Chojiro died I felt it would be best to change its direction." The man walked over and stood idle. "To be honest, I am not entirely sure what this will do to you. I guess we just have wait and find out."

 _'I don't fucking care! How the hell do I get out of this!?'_ She screamed to herself. It absolutely infuriated the female to know that she could not rip the man to shreds. He just stared at her with a smug expression as she can't even move her lips.

"Apart from Mayuri, I'm the only one who can extract valuable information. We need to find out where the hell you all came from and how you were able to stay hidden for so long." Following his words, the pitch black area soon faded away as light began piercing through the cracks. A new setting had come. One that was familiar yet unknown at the same time. The first thing the two notices was the immense fog which covered majority of the visible. Next the forests appeared and the nearby wooden cabins. "It is a pity I cannot change the weather." Eventually the fog was cleared from the area, and the two now could see the wet flooring.

The wet grass had been coated in bodies.

 _Lots_ of bodies

It was obvious these all belonged to Quincy. "A civil war? Tribal disputes?" Rose pondered as he observed the situation. The sight of mutilated corpses did not seem to bother the two. They were both used to inflicting such damage on people as well. The Third Division Captain did not know it, but this was just the Lichtreicht. The area in the human world which was only inhabited by Quincy. "Women and children? This was definitely a personal attack. I would say you Quincy are barbaric, but then again I have met Shinigami who are just as monstrous." He admitted with a sigh.

A sudden sound caught the attention. Leaves, branches, and the groans of people who were still alive from this fresh battle. There was a figure running across the area. He seemed to be struggling as his right leg was nearly limping. Blood was also seen flowing down his body. His black hair barely covered his eyes. The man had to have been at least in his mid-teens. His face was youthful, too youthful to be seen in a war zone such as this one.

The "Explode" was very confused on the situation. These were no doubt Quincy, but none of them were bearing any attire related to the Wandenreich. It was all standard white clothing or even civilian attire which had no real connection to any type of army. If the Shinigami wanted to know more about the Sternritter, this was not the right situation. "Come." Rose instructed. She didn't really have a choice. Her mind could not control her legs. As if on instinct her limbs began to move on their own while she internally screamed for them to remain. There was no way for her to raise her reiatsu or to grip a sword. The music had been able to calm and sooth her mind to such a degree he was able to control her own joints and heart.

There was a table

A wooden table.

The young man sat down and revealed something from his jacket. It was now noted that he was not only cuffing up a wound, but rather something else.

A person

A young person

He revealed a small boy with short black hair. He wearing a large white jacket and had a Quincy cross wrapped around his neck. "Sorry..." spoke the man, "This wasn't supposed to happen. People are supposed to honor treaties." The Quincy sighed and placed the boy next to him. He then rested his head on the table as his eyes lower at the sight of corpses further off into the forest.

"Okaa-san..." The boy quietly mumbled.

"Oka-!" The man stood up and slammed his fist on the table, "God damn it! Okaa-san! She's still back there." He contemplated the situation and began biting his nails. Anxiety and worry consumed the man as his body shook in place. Things were clearly not as optimistic as he had hoped. "I'll go back. I'll go back." he spoke with a determined tone. The man took off his large cloak and placed it onto his son.

"W-wait!" his son pleaded.

"I'll be right back." The man had a frown on his face. Clearly taking the child with him would be dangerous, but leaving him here would also be dangerous. "They won't be able to detect any spiritual pressure from you with this cloak. Hide here. And remember, I'll be right back." His son did not seem convinced. But there was not much he could do. The father could not leave his beloved behind. He didn't know exactly where she was, but he could not just sit here and wonder.

His young father had left.

And it was not long until night had come.

 ** _Black_**

"Hmph. You Quincy are quite resilient."

Bambietta merely glared with a bored expression. She wondered what the hell the point of all this was as it seems they are getting absolutely nowhere. _'He could have killed me whenever...there's no way he is just wasting his time. He can't kill me.'_ Rose did not have a weapon drawn. As this was a still a technique from his Bankai. The "E" felt as a survivor of her own, she had to pull through whatever wicked techniques this man still kept throwing at her. He had already made his intention as to extract information. And in order for that, she obviously had to be alive.

.

..

...

"There we go." Rose spoke with a smirk. "Time does not flow normally here. I have free reign. I can speed it up, slow it down, or even stop it all together." He exclaimed, "All it takes is the melody of the song I have trapped you in."

Her eyes gave a promising "Fuck you" type of gaze.

 _Light_

Once again luminescence had filled the world. The two observed with different reactions as the child now sat on the table with his head in between his knees. It had no doubt been days since he was first left there. His hair had become greasy, while the lack of nutrition left a pale and exhausted expression on his face. A sudden gust of a wind passed through the area and the boy was seen being tipped over. Rose looked behind and finally smirked in triumph. Multiple figures wearing the Wandenreich insignia began running down from a nearby hill with bows in their hands.

"Sir, we've found one!"

The weak young child opens his eyes and his faced with the sight of a man hovering over him. He was wearing a strange white uniform with a gas mask while being equipped with a blue spirit bow. Another person came over and observed the by with care. He was wearing a more revealing uniform and did not have a mask. "We saw the wind knock him over. He is very weak." spoke the figure known as a "Soldat". "He is wearing some sort of cloak. No wonder we could not detect him from that distance."

The Soldat observed, "Lack of nutrition...nearly frozen tears from the cold, there is no doubt. This child has been here for quite some time." Not taking any chances, the solider puts on a pair of gloves and lifts the shirt up from the boy. He puts it back down but sees as the bare ribs are very noticeable. "Not to mention practically starving."

"So…he's worthless?"

"He'll die within the following day. If we're going to take him, we need to leave now."

The two stood and eyed one another. There were often risks into leaving the vicinity. It would involve dealing with troubled locals along with all kinds of anomalies which form from these types of areas. Roaming around an area which was filled with corpses only naturally attracts evil spirits which end up wreaking havoc among the living. That was a rumor of course. Not many people have ever lived to see through it. Some agree, some disagree, either way it was enough to scare people from trampling the areas of the dead.

One of the Soldat grinned, "So...you're saying we can spend some more time around here? You like nice things, right Vaati?"

The man known as Vaati took of his helmet and looked over with lowered eyes. "Don't..."

"Five Marks."

"...Stop."

"Ten Marks." The man followed up with a sly grin. "You just got to look away."

"This habit of yours needs to stop, _Donovan._ "

Donovan merely laughed. "Well guess what, idiot!? Now you get nothing! I'm a corporal and you're a private. You take orders from _me_. And if you want to fight about it, let's go! His Majesty isn't going to care if one grunt goes missing." Vaati cursed at the man. The chain of command did not favor him. The Wandenreich did not specifically disavow certain crimes against people. Just as long as they weren't part of the empire they essentially did not really matter. "Now give us some space. I don't want to do it with you watching." Donovan gripped his cross and revealed a spirit weapon. Vaati was shocked to see that he was willing to go so far just to have this experience once more.

The little boy had taken there bickering to try and hide. He knew running would only attract sound, and that he would easily be tracked. Despite being so young, he clearly knew the dangers of strangers. "O~Hoo! No you don't! You really thinking you can hide from a member of the tracking unit!?" Donovan grabbed the boy from under the table and slammed him onto the table. He tried to scream, but his mouth was muffled by the Soldat's large hand. Donovan placed his free hand on the boy's leg. He began to trace the child's body as if he owned it.

"What the hell!? You're not a boy!" As if it had truly mattered, Donovan yells in anger and confusion as his hands had caressed a very troubling spot for a young child. "Vaati! You idiot you didn't even check if she was a boy! You just made it up because you're lazy!" The Corporal looked over to his shoulder to see his private merely eyeing with him a disgusted look.

"I'm not a doctor. Nor am I a fucking creep!" he yelled from a distance.

"What the hell did you just call me!?"

Releasing his grip on the young _girl_ , the man turned over. Donovan didn't like being called a creep. Although there were certainly more fitting adjectives to describe the man and his atrocious actions towards innocent people. Donovan gripped his spirit mace and pointed it at the man. "You better back up those words, or you'll end up like this kid will!"

The two were facing off from a considerable distance. Vaati did not wish to fight but he wasn't going to accept death this easily.

"I seem to recall the orders being to search and retrieve. Not search and rape."

Donovan lowered his eyes and turned back around. Another member of the tracking unit appeared before the large Soldat with a blank expression. "This one was deemed worthless. She has malnutrition and who knows if diseases are already up in that." The slang was distasteful. Vaati merely watched the exchanged as Donovan tried to explain his case. It would be troubling to know two soldiers went missing during the mission.

"You're telling me that this mere child survived days on alone in the dark and without food or water and still is able to resist your attempts? That is a capable future warrior in my eyes."

"Tch, just let me use her real quick."

 _You just don't get it do you._

Tensions flared up, "We have specific orders to recruit war torn children. His Majesty did not ask for males only. It has been months since we last were able to get someone else, _and that person was already traumatized._ " The ending caused the larger Soldat to smirk.

Once again Donovan tried flexing his hands in the wrong area..

Vaati watched with shock as a blood splattered from the corporal. A long spear had been rammed through the man's neck as his body immateriality began to try and hold a grip. Donovan's life force began to fade by the millisecond. The weapon was then retracted back to its wielder before being placed above his shoulder.

"Quilge...you bastard..."

Fifteen year old staff sergeant Quilge Opie of the tracking unit watched without a care as the corporal of his unit fell to the ground. His body soon joined the already deceased Quincy who had perished in the battle a few days prior to the Wandenreich's arrival.

It wouldn't be until a few years where this particular staff sergeant becomes leader of the tracking unit and changes it into a more expressive group of Soldat.

Rose stood with a bored expression as he observed what had occurred. The man was simply trying to figure out the intent and how the Wandenreich came to be but it seems he was too late. The girl he had imprisoned within his Bankai was already in the ranks long after its formation. Either way, the only valuable piece of information he has gotten was that the Quincy are in some foreign strange land. He could tell it was not the human world at the spiritual density was very thick, much like Soul Society's or Hueco Mundo. This was some strange land which the Shinigami had no knowledge of.

The Third Division Captain's legs began to shake as the ground started to move. Rose's eyes widened as the area around him all began to traverse in both directions. _'An earthquake?'_ he questions as he takes notice of the past Quincy. However, his mind panics in confusion as they seem virtually unfazed by the attack. The ground began to crack as a beaming yellow light engulfed the sky. The Shinigami looked over and noticed that Bambietta had suddenly vanished. Panicking, the man closed his eyes and stopped the music.

* * *

Rose scattered his attention around and noticed he had returned to Soul Society.

Ein Heldenleben was no doubt his strongest technique.

After all, he had nearly over 100 years to use it against Aizen. It was only unfortunate that he never had the chance to use it against the man. He was cut down far too easily to have been given a chance. Nonetheless, he was able to test it out on this Quincy. It was the first time the technique was ever used, and it had been far more successful than he could have imagined. Sure he didn't get all what he was looking for, but he was able to find out the weakness in his opponent. Bambietta's weakness had been quite clear to the Shinigami. Her heart wrenched and feared that moment. That she was afraid of being in solitude. And that if someone did come, it was with very malicious intent. Such a memory for was forgotten for a good reason.

"It's fitting," he spoke with a smirk. "But I can make a song for anything."

His eyes soon stretch out as an enormous amount of reiatsu was seen shooting up into the sky. Rose looked over to see that the Sternritter had literally and figuratively erupted in anger. He can now figure out that she had found a weakness in Ein Heldenben and was outright furious at what she had seen. Bambietta never thought about those past memories. All they ever did was bring her grief and pain. It was nothing to be ashamed of, as everyone has their bad moments in life. However, she had completely forgotten about those nightmares.

"Now that," The Captain spoke with a grim "...is art."

Her head was hung low as her bodies levitated in the air. Reishi wings sprung from her back while the ground itself began to feel the immense pressure from her powerful Völlstandig.

" **You...** " There was so much deadly aura surrounding her body Rose thought she was a god forsaken Hollow. Her tone was low, so low it made the man chill. The Shinigami wasted no more time, he had to know more. The troupe dancer encircled the girl and tried blasting fire but Bambietta merely flew into the air and began discharging reishi orbs at a shocking rate. The orbs collided with practically every figure before releasing an explosive charge which decimated the surrounding area. Rose had been forced to enter the circle and confront her in a much more closed off position. "Those fucking **hands!** " Rose tried playing Ein Hldenleben once more, but the "Explode" released a torrent of more bombs which easily captured the stationary floating hands.

His Bankai had been destroyed.

Rose retracted his Zanpakuto and waited as it returned back into its Shikai form. He tried lashing out his whip but she easily taunted him by keeping a safe distance. Gripping his face, a dark essence coated the Shinigami's face before solidifying into a Hollow mask. She merely lowered her eyes even further. Instead of firing from a distance, Bambietta reached into one of her wings and pulled out a reishi long sword.

With the sound no longer being a threat, the Sternritter flew towards the man at lighting speeds. Rose blocked her sword but widened his eyes as his entire Shikai had been coated in her reishi. A bomb trailed all the way towards the hilt. The explosion had been expanded as her reishi was able to coat more and more of the Shinigami.

The Hollow mask was shattered the moment the powerful explosion went off.

She was happy he was still alive.

Rose felt to his knees as blood surrounded his body. All this power the Quincy had this entire time...it was unexpected. He had underestimated her no doubt, but Bambietta did not want to unleash everything she had all at once. People try and end fights as quickly as possible in war. To quickly move on from opponent to opponent without suffering too much damage. It isn't a good reputation to have knowing that some people would need to reveal everything they possessed at every fight. However, Rose had pushed her to the edge. She had so many emotions flowing through her mind just as anyone would. That time in her childhood...it was painful.

Her positive war spirit had vanished and all she wanted to do was to this man dead.

"You know Shinigami...after all this bullshit I think I've gotten it." She spoke with sadistic grin.

"Oh? And..." Rose replied while struggling to gain his footing. "What is that?"

Bambietta hovered above the man and stared down.

"Art...

...is an explosion!"

The girl was highly valued by the Wandenreich. She was thought to have enough power in her body to end the entire war by herself. For those fighting elsewhere in Soul Society they could feel the ground start to shake. Reishi orbs were sent flying down towards the Shinigami. Rose could feel panic ensue as the orbs began making contact with his body. It was at this moment he began to realize her power. That it was not she emitted bombs, but rather anything she touched turned into one. That is why her power so confusing and strange to watch at first.

And how Rose trapped Bambietta into his own art,

She made sure to return the favor.

The Third Division Captain had literally become a piece of art in his own right. A bomb comprised of an actual Shinigami. It was a beautiful sight to witness indeed. Rose's reiatsu was sprung into the air as a mushroom cloud formed from the area. A massive crater scared the flooring as not a single atom was left of the man. The "Explode" smirked and felt the sensation of victory flow through her veins. She had been the first Quincy to kill a Shinigami Captain.

And to her, that was something very special.

* * *

There was a crack in the air.

The sky of Soul Society had rarely been pierced through outside forces. There was a natural defense barrier which shielded the vast area through the power of S.R.D.I. However, the area which had the 12th Division had practically been all but destroyed. Even on the ground there was currently a purge going on. The Wandenreich knew very well that the backbone of the Gotei 13 was its impressive ability to receive intel on enemies and distribute that information to all of the Shinigami. Communication had been a key aspect in keeping the security and protection of all soul reapers within their ranks.

The barrier however had been weakened.

And so a crack being to shatter the very sky above the soul realm.

Those who took notice of this sudden anomaly could see the peeking black aura portraying from behind.

As what sounded like glass shattering, a figure broke into the space.

Kurosaki Isshin hovered above the area and observed the situation.

 _Things were much grimmer than he had realized._

The Shinigami wanted to see were the devastation was most potent. He can see the collapsed buildings, along with traces of fire and intensive spiritual pressure being erupted. Looking off into the far distance he could see a familiar black knight collapsed to the ground. The former Captain had been an expert on feeling the presence of his comrades. But in order to gain a full grip on to everyone else. Isshin released his immense reiatsu. All throughout the Gotei 13 they can feel the nature of the man appear. Not only them, but the Wandenreich could feel the pressure as well.

* * *

 _'I can't believe I got away...'_

The bloody body of Hitsugaya Toshiro leans against the wall as his eyes somber at the sight of deceased Shinigami. The Quincy seemed to have given up as the Captain could feel the power of his Bankai become more and more distance. It was amazing he was even able to stand.

 _'Hinamori...'_

The wall behind soon began to crumble as it was barely standing on its own from the previous battle. Instead of falling on his back, the Captain fell forward. It was seen as a code of valor. Never accepting exhaustion in war, but rather fighting on so hard that your body falls facing the enemy.

"Hey there, captain."

The Captain's eyes slowly open to the sight of a familiar face. It had been the sight of his former mentor. Toshiro admired this man. He learned how to unlock his Shikai and Bankai while undergoing his training. Even coming to a point in time where he took over as captain of the division. Isshin had been an inspiration on the young man. For even after being decommissioned Toshiro would often hear rumors about the man still wandering about in the human world. Of course after the ex-captain was stripped of his powers and exiled it would only be a matter of time before he would initiate havoc.

"Who am I looking for?" Isshin asked in a low tone.

Hitsugaya was slowly placed on to the ground. His body resting on a portion of the wall which had fallen to the floor. "I heard his name was...Juhabach." the smaller Shinigami weakly replied. "They can...steal Bankai...use it against you. And knowing you, we'd be doomed if they get a hand on yours."

Isshin smiled, "Toshiro my boy, you did well. I'm so happy you became Captain." The two spent years together prior to the incident in Naruki city. The young Shinigami was merely just a regular seat within the division at the time. His strength grew immensely once Kurosaki was exiled. The techniques the boy had learned enabled him to become exceptional among his fellow Shinigami. He was the youngest Captain in Soul Society's history.

"I see they got your Bankai. At least a quarter of all of Soul Society is encased in ice." The older man nodded.

 _ROOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR_

The two suddenly felt a paralyzing loud sound vibrate the area around them. Isshin looked over and could see the ice casing which coated many Shinigami suddenly shatter like glass. Their bodies fading away with the frozen material while it crumbles into tiny pieces. The former 10th Division Captain watched with wide eyes a large figure began leaping from building to building. The roaring sound continued as more and more people began to disperse like nothing.

The enemy soon leaped from a tall tower and jumped directly in front of the man. Gripping his Zanpakuto, Isshin merely tilted his head in confusion as the person in front of him did not have a normal looking appearance. He was a muscular dark man with cornrow styled black hair. The Quincy also possessed massive hairy hands and portrayed sharp canine teeth portraying from his mouth.

"Grrrrrr!" Jerome growled, "ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Isshin felt a sound wave begin to shake his sword. For a brief moment his body was immobile. However, as the Sternritter realized his power was not fazing the man as he had hoped. The Quincy jumped into the air above the Shinigami and connected his hands together. Jerome then rammed his fist downwards as his body descends.

"Let me guess, Sternritter "R"?" Isshin smirked. His Zanpakuto had been able to block the attack from the Quincy. The Sternritter narrowed his eyes and released a sudden gust of power. Reiatsu coated his body as reishi armor begins to cover sections of his limbs.

" ** _ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_** _"_

A V **ö** llstandig empowered Jerome was merely amusing to Isshin.

"Is that it?" he asked as his arms were still being able to press the large man. "How sad, "J" was much more annoying than you!" A burst of flames erupted from the Shinigami. The "Roar" had no time to react as his body was incinerated without a seconds thought. Those in the surrounding area could feel the drop in spiritual pressure from the Quincy but also feel a surreal of power rise from Kurosaki Isshin.

"I'll be back." The older man said as he stares down at his former pupil. "I think I can feel the enemy leader...this Juhabach."

* * *

Yhwach smirked in delight as the midst of battle brought him back nostalgic memories. Except this time it was the Quincy who were fighting on Shinigami ground. It was the Shinigami who were suffering a strong defeat this time. The souls which served under the Quincy King were finally being avenged.

The man could not be prouder of his army.

The "A" searched all around his direction and could see the carnage inflicted by all of his Sternritter. By no there were multiple vice-captain reiatsu's dispersed along with a few captains. The Elite Quincy have fulfilled more than their original purpose.

"This reiatsu…" spoke Haschwalth as his eyes lower. "It's _him_."

Yhwach continued to grin, "Tell the ranks to retreat. I wasted too much time in the first division barracks." The older man ordered. His second in command nodded and vanished from sight. Call it cowardly all you want, the Quincy King could not afford to be out of Silbern for too long. And without his home world, his army would eventually die down from attrition. "Things would especially become troublesome if the Royal Guard showed up."

"But I guess I am more afraid of you than them." Yhwach admitted his head looks over his shoulder.

Isshin lowered in eyes in frustration. His plan to sneak up on his enemy had clearly failed.

"Shiba Isshin…a descendant from the former noble house. From what do I owe thee the pleasure?"

The former Captain tilted his head, "What the hell are you talking about? You expect a conversation like that while you do…all of this!?" The man had to be careful. From what Toshiro informed him off, using Bankai would drastically change the outcome of this war.

Yhwach cursed, "You being here means one thing… you somehow escaped Quilge's jail. What happened to him?"

Isshin spat, "I killed him."

"Even so," Yhwach replied, "The Jail should have remained there for all of eternity. You must have had help from another…"

"Quincy?" Kurosaki finished for him, "Yeah, he'll be here quick. He had no problem in killing the rest of you in Hueco Mundo."

Yhwach laughed, "Well," he softly replied, "He wasn't the one we were interested in anyways."

"Burn…!"

As if on cue, the man released his relentless powerful Shikai. A torrent of flames bursted from the surrounding. The power was then redirected towards Juhabach who was merely grinning. The Quincy gripped his medallion and watched as flames of his own began rising from the stolen Bankai. Isshin widened his eyes as he can remember the intensity and heat from this power.

"That's…"

"We have reports that it was Yamamato who trained you when you served under him. Then you became the Tenth Captain after obtaining your Bankai. Nostalgic, isn't it?"

Yhwach put the medallion back into his pocket and gave a sudden frown. "Why are you here, Shiba Isshin? You have two young daughters who I'm sure would be distraught to see you in such danger."

The Shinigami felt it was hard keeping his composure while the Quincy talked about his children. "They'd be pissed knowing I let precious people die while I still have power." Karin no doubt would support her father in her decisions. Yuzu was never too caring on the spiritual world, but she would wish her father well. "You may think you know everything, but there was an attack even the old man was scared of!"

Yhwach smirked and watched as the Shinigami began charging reiatsu into his sword. "Kaen Getsuga Tenshou! (Flamed Getsuga Tenshou!)" The burst of energy was large. So large in was close in reaching the sky. Flames fused in with the immense and powerful spiritual pressure of the man began crashing down on to the Quincy Emperor.

"Powerful indeed." Yhwach complimented. "But if cannot touch me then there is really no point."

Isshin narrowed his eyes at the sight of a new presence. A tall young man with orange hair and brown eyes. He didn't really care what the man looked like. Shiba Isshin was too focused on the war and what had happened to his Shinigami friends.

"Everyone has retreated." Spoke Sternritter " **S"** as he avoids eye contact with the Shinigami.

"Good… then we shall depart. I spent too much time with Aizen. I think he was able to fixate the time around during our conversation." Yhwach replied.

 _Aizen?!_

"Take us home, _Ichigo_."

Isshin watched with shock as a black shadow began rising from the ground. The Shinigami tried launching one last Getsuga Tenshou but it was to no avail. The enemy had somehow vanished right before his eyes. Just like the time against the mysterious Arrancar back in Karakura Town.

Wait…

 _Ichigo?_

It's been a long time since he last heard a name like that.

* * *

 **End**

 **So I hoped you liked it. I've been reading/watching Berserk all over again and I'm hooked once more. I don't know why but I fucking love it. And yea Donovan was basically the reference. Same with Deidara. I know a lot of people don't like characters who uses bombs, but I fucking love them. Always a fan of people who uses that type of style. And since Rose was all with art I had to throw in that "art is an explosive" line even if it was completely stolen.**

 **Anyways, credit to Deidara for that.**

 **Bambietta is a main character in this, so her backstory will come same with Giselle and maybe a few others. This was just a glimpse not the entire thing. Since we never saw what Ein Heldenwhateverthefuck could do I just created something cool about it. Too bad no one knew the Quincy perform Vollstandig. But hey it was Quilge who saved her by doing his orders.**

 **I forgot the Mayuri vs Askin fight I know but I'll just show it next chapter along with Quilges. This one is a bit weird since Askin is a weird ass fighter.**

 **I'm also sorry to tease everyone but Zaraki is not dead yet (Even if it was fucking crazy how he taken down). I cannot kill him off this early he is way too important. I haven't decided what will happen to him later on but he will be one of the bigger enemies in the story. Same with Toshiro. Haven't decided but there will obviously be a round 2 vs BG9.**

 **So I guess confirmation for people who died.**

 **Komamura - Rose - Yamamto - (This is just the first invasion, the second is when things get more bloody on both sides.)**

 **Quilge - Jerome**

 **Review! Next chapter is pretty easy just two fights and bunch of character interactions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**rawr**

 **Anontbhfam: Yeah, thanks for telling me that. I know the difference between Piety and Pity but for somereason I somehow skip it. Not to mention when I write sentences I somehow manage to actually skip entire words sometimes. Either way, thanks I already fixed that. And for sure I'll ask for help with German usually I'm just being lazy and use a translator :p**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon in Karakura Town. Despite the year coming to an end, the Japanese cold weather had decided to hold back its painful wrath. Whether it was global warming or luck, the citizens were able to enjoy a peaceful day. Birds chirped, dogs barked, and the students from all schools were getting ready to enjoy a welcomed winter break. The high school kids had just suffered through a tough time from there midterms but majority of them made it out alive. For the final year students, this time was strongly needed. They were all soon to graduate and eventually move on with their lives. People were busy, people were stressed out, and it was rare for them to even socialize with one another.

"C'mon, all I'm saying is that you take her Ishida."

"I'm not really a dancer, Arisawa-san."

A group of teenagers make their way out of the large schools doors. To them it felt like getting released from life in prison. They had spent years together at this school and it was sad to know that most of them would not see each other for a while. But of course none of them thought of that right now. Right now everyone was worried about not being able to enjoy themselves during their final days.

"...I agree..." spoke a low voice.

"Sado-san... you're going."

Ishida sighed and plucked his glasses, "I am extremely busy, and I don't think Inoue-"

"I would like to go!"

Her yelling startled the boy. Uryuu shunned his head down and took a deep breathe.

"This is the first year our school will get a festival, and it's our last year!"

While Karakura Town was a fairly moderate and well-funded school, it did not have many cultural activities. The only thing merely known was its advancements in sports teams. Of course majority of the students were very excited. Not only would this be the first time in perhaps decades since the last festival, but it gave people a reason to dress up and have a good time with their classmate. And for the seniors, it would be on last memory to hold on to as they venture off into the real world.

"It's not anything special. Besides we can do something else later..."

Tatsuki smirked, "You guys will be fine. Plus you can finally be alone with Orihime."

The teenagers blushed and looked away. "I-I wouldn't think of such a scenario." There was something on between the two. Even though there personalities weren't quite intertwined. While Inoue was more outgoing and social, Uryuu often kept to himself and his close friends. He never volunteered for many events and was often seen working by himself or at his father's hospital. But with recent events passing by the group for the past two years it was only natural that the two had become quite close. Much closer than anyone had initially expected.

"Speaking of which... I don't think I can make it. My father has been gone for the past few days."

The three stopped from his words. "And while normally he often does leave, he usually tells me." Uryuu actually seemed concerned for the wellbeing of his father. Although he rarely spoke to Ryuken about anything, he still did care for him in his own way. The two had never had a normal father soon relationship. They always felt each other's company was unwanted and just plain unnecessary. Whether it was because of Ryuken's natural cold attitude, or Uryuu's stubbornness, the two had often faced off.

"I'm sure he's fine, just hunting Hollows or something." Tatsuki's persistence was not amusing. She had always been promoting unconformable situations for the two. Ever since around 2 years ago when Ishida had been introduced to the group along with Sado he had somehow managed to fit in. He played the cautious and the setback role of the group.

The four begin to walk down the city just as they have always had in the past. There had been so many memories of them all going through this area. Whether it was to fight cavernous beasts from the spirit world, or vicious Shinigami who often appeared to harass the group of humans for their work against Hollows. Things surely were never normal for the humans.

"All right, c'mon Sado. Let's leave these two."

Sado smiled, "Right...good luck Uryuu..." he spoke. Ishida watched with an annoyed expression as the two being to walk off in their own direction. Tatsuki would try and look over her shoulder but was disappointed to just see her two idle companion's just stare. It took a while until they had actually passed a corner. Inoue gave a light chuckle while Uryuu had his eyes lowered.

Rubbing his temples, Ishida had to mentally fixate himself from the situation. "Tatsuki-chan means well," Orihime's tone was relaxing. It was soft, compelling, and well-spoken. Unlike most females he knew who spoke in a brash and aggressive tone, Inoue was able to assure Uryuu that he was just overthinking everything. But that is just how he was. "I hope you find your dad. Ishida-san is pretty strong."

He shrugged, "Yeah, I don't really care about that. I just said it so Arisawa-san would stop." Strange as it sounded, he would always come up with an excuse to dodge the intense stress Tatsuki would place on him. She was just an expert on making him fluster. It could be the simplest thing, either a double date, hanging out after school, and now this new festival is just another event which he had to be concerned about.

"You... don't actually want to go, right?"

She played her thumbs and avoided eye contact. Her face became light pink from the thought of an old traditional Japanese night. The dim lit walking, the dress up, the hair done, everything sounded so... romantic. "Not if you don't want to." Through any relationship, the language spoken by the female did not always translate to what she was actually saying. While Uryuu had never had any prior experiences with a girl, he has been able to strongly catch on to this.

"If you really want to... then you can take Asano-san."

Keigo!? Of course he was a friend but he never had the most respect when it came to women.

"I..." Inoue slowly trailed, "Guess so-"

"All right, all right... I'll go."

Her hug was unexpected. He panicked and stretched his arms outwards, not knowing what to do with them. She then pressed herself even further. Uryuu tried grabbing on to a nearby pole but was ultimately thrown to the ground. Inoue sat up and began to laugh, "Are you okay Ishida-kun?" For a brief moment he did look up, but his head quickly shifts towards the side as he blushes from two large sights.

"...Inoue-san..."

"Hmm?"

A slow smile forms on his face, but as his eyes closely observe her own, something catches his attention.

"GET DOWN!"

Grabbing her by the shoulder, Uryuu quickly curves his body around and pushes Inoue to the ground. Rolling over, the Quincy grips the girl and lures her into a small crevice from a wall. He places his head against the wall and cautiously peaks out. Just as nose passed the pavement, a blue arrow skidded across the concrete panel. _'That arrow!'_ The teenager yelled to himself. His eyes go wide with fury. "Inoue-san, stay here. And promise me you won't leave." Uryuu waited until she gave a somber nod.

Gripping his Quincy cross, the boy leaped from the crevice and jumped out into the street. Of course it was a coincidence that no other regular humans were wandering. Using Hirenkyaku, Ishida quickly begins vanishing to where the direction of the arrow was shot. As if on cue, more and more blue arrows begin to come from straight ahead. Not feeling amused, he easily dodges them and continues pursuing the attack.

"RYUKEN!"

Noticing a large presented shadow, Ishida pulls his string back and begins firing off multiple arrows.

"What!?" he yells in shock.

As the arrows fired, his eyes go wide as the blue projectiles froze in midair before falling to the ground. "Ryuken you idiot! You could have hit Inoue-san!" It was bad enough that the father and son didn't really tolerate each other. But as Uryuu avoided his father's path, it became easier to dislike one another. Fury and rage built up inside of him, _'Another one of these stupid god damn tests!'_ It was extremely rare for him to show emotions like this. But only someone so close and personal could ever come to bring out the human side of Uryuu.

Again he fired arrows, "Licht Regen." He uttered tonelessly. Without having a regard to his father's well-being, a shower of blue arrows rained down onto the shadow's position. But his eyes widen as the entire set of the attack was suddenly struck on to a mysterious white object.

"Licht Regen," spoke a voice from within the shadow. The arrows which Uryuu had fired suddenly have been repulsed backwards. The redirection of the attack was so sudden and shocking that there was no time to even use Hirenkyaku. Flipping a strap from his belt, the teen quickly improvises and tightly grips a Seel Schneider. As the arrows began to rain back at him, Ishida begins to slash at them like target practice. For once he was glad one of his attacks was not as intimidating as it sounded.

 _'I've never seen Ryuken use that before.'_ He said to himself.

Stepping from the shadow were white shoes. Uryuu tried keeping his composure but was shocked to see a man with long blond hair wearing a white uniform emerge from the darkness. He had a blank expression on his face but gave a very calm and collective aura.

"Uryuu Ishida," spoke the man, "It is about time we finally meet."

The younger Quincy merely kept caution. There was no way he was going to lower his guard around a man who just redirected one of his strongest techniques. _'This guy's reiatsu... I didn't even sense it. It's as if he appeared from thin air! And there is no doubt, he's the one who fired the arrow at Inoue-san.'_ Of course this all trickled to one thing, the person before him had to have been a Quincy in order to have used either of those techniques.

"Who are you?" Ishida asks sharply. "And why did you try to kill me?"

Haschwalth spat, "I did not try to kill you. I was merely testing your reactions during situations where they mattered most." Uryuu remained silent as he began to walk up to the teen. The first thing up close he could see from the older man was his strange European styled sword and shield.

"A sword like that... are you a Shinigami?"

Never in his wildest dreams did Uryuu believe a Quincy could ever have soul reaper powers. However, the blade which Jugram was wielding looked so unique and powerful, the only thing he could compare it to was a Zanpakuto. The only melee weapon he had ever come to known was the one he was wielding. The Seel Schneider.

"This will no doubt be a long conversation. Perhaps it was right coming here before your father spilled the news."

* * *

Shunsui Kyouraku took a deep sigh before facing forward. He stood in the Captains assembly hall and stared at his comrades. The Gotei 13 were certainly down a few crucial members. Despite the war being practically predicted ahead of time, the divisions had all but felt surprised once the Quincy made their arrival. The Shinigami for over hundreds of years have been used to conventional warfare. Most of the time they had been fighting on foreign soil. However, the soul reapers were absolutely in disbelief as the fighting had come to their turf. The style in which the battles commenced were far from ordinary. While they trained to quickly adapt, mass confusion and hysteria ventured off into everyone. Including the Captains.

First Captain-Commander Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai had died.

Former Eight Division Captain Shunsui Kyouraku was immediately replaced as leader of the Gotei 13.

This had been agreed upon by the four noble houses. Normally under these circumstances it would have been Central 46 calling the shots. However, they had all been killed. And considering how dangerous the situation was becoming, no one was going to volunteer to become part of the governing body of the Gotei 13. No one really complained about it. Majority of the Shinigami had gotten there asses handed to them with the exception of one who managed to kill two of the enemy forces.

"All right... I'm not really sure how to start this thing so let's just go." The now 1st Division Captain spoke aloud. It was weird standing. For nearly 200 years Kyouraku had remained in the same position. But now, after just one random day, he had that change.

Sui-Feng lowered her yes, "You have been coming here..." she trailed on, "For over two centuries. And you can't even remember how to being the ceremony?" Her tone was sarcastic and full of irritation. It was true Shunsui had been one of the oldest Captains, and it was also known he often dazed off during these meetings as 99% of the time they were practically nothing.

"Relax, relax... we're one the same side..." Shinji spoke softly. "Either way, we shouldn't even be arguing. There aren't even half of us still standing."

Kyouraku and Sui-Feng had been able to make it to the assembly of course. Rose had sadly died. Unohana was in the emergency medical ward assisting direr Shinigami. Hirako Shinji and his division had avoided majority of the damage. Kuchiki Byakuya was in surgery, while Sajin Komamura had died with valor. The 8th Division had no Captain since he was promoted to the 1st Division. Kensei had sought out enemies but could not find anything. Hitsugaya Toshiro was injured, but would make a fast recovery. Zaraki Kenpachi was also being healed. And Mayuri with majority of the 12th Division had been obliterated.

"There are only five of us left. And we got lucky that the enemy had for whatever reason stopped there advance." Spoke the Ninth Division leader. "But of course that leaves... you two."

Kyouraku smirked, "Well, what do you two say? You mind lending old Soul Society a hand even if we exiled you?"

Urahara Kisuke blushed, "Oh-Ho? You want little old me back in my old position? I don't know if Central 46 would-"

"There all dead."

"Hoooo! Well that solves everything now doesn't it?" The man squirmed in pain as a familiar slap caused him to fall back.

"This isn't a joke!" yelled Sui-Feng. "For once, do not be such an idiot. We're losing precious time because of all of this!"

Shunsui shrugged, "Now, now... not need to yell at him. I understand we all are a bit hasty from the surrounding events but let's become optimistic about this." The Captains could only wonder how such an attitude could be formed. "I'm just going to assume you accept. And I know you'll want full control over everything."

"Mmh, yes indeed I do. From what I know about Mayuri, he must have hidden a backup source for the data the Quincy have destroyed. I will also need to interview all of you on your battles." Urahara was a valuable asset to the Gotei 13. With his superior mindset and intellectual superiority, the Shinigami might actually have a chance despite the initial setback. "Also, would you mind sharing on what happened with your eye?"

The eye patch had been a new type of fashion design, "... We'll talk about that later..." Shunsui answered. The new Captain-Commander looked across from Urahara and smiled, "What about you, Isshin-san?"

Shiba Isshin had his head hung long as all the eyes drift towards him.

"...zzzz..."

Shinji walked up and poked the man on the head.

"Who, huh, what? Yeah I'll stick around I guess. But I ain't coming back after. I actually have a life." Isshin's words were a bit disappointing to here. As the new Captain-Commander, Shunsui felt it was top priority to restructured and reorganize the military. And with capable figures being very limited, things were become more and more desperate. However, he knew he could not challenge the man's words. He had been exiled from Soul Society and told that he was no longer wanted nor needed. Right now, he was doing everything he could based off of his own moral duties.

"Very well," Kyouraku responded, "I guess we'll just hang around until _they_ arrive."

Kensei raised an eyebrow, "Who's _they_?" he questioned.

As if on cue, a massive thud shook the ground. Staring off in the distance a massive white pillared structure slammed into the flooring of the Soul Society. The Captains panicked in surprise but were soon ordered to relax. "I wouldn't really call them enemies... but they aren't really allies either." The group could now realize from the insignia that the Royal Guard have finally made their appearance.

* * *

"Knock knock."

"How about you actually knock instead of just saying knock knock?"

"How about you shut the hell up?"

"Move!"

Ichigo pushed Askin to the side and pressed his hand against the door. The two stood in front of Shaz Domino's quarters and waited. Surely the "Sigma" wouldn't have backed out on their little deal. The three had al made a commitment and it was only because Shaz had the most time to pursue the common goal which allowed him to come up quickly. While Askin and Ichigo were preoccupied with the whole fighting a war situation.

"Get Meni." The "Death-dealing" suggested.

Ichigo shrugged, "Nah. She'd wonder why we're even down here."

"What's so bad about that?"

"She would worry and would never leave us alone."

"Aww, isn't that cute."

The two simultaneously begin banging the door once more. If it hadn't been for the special seals placed all over the Sternritter rooms Ichigo would have just merely slipped inside without trouble. They weren't going to go anywhere from this.

"I'll get Gremmy."

The door immediately following the words was wide open. Shaz leaned against the entrance and had a blank expression on his face. He looked to the two, "Hello gentlemen," The Quincy spoke, "What can I do for you today?" The two pushed the man aside and entered his room. "Well then!" he yelled before slamming the door. Ichigo and Askin sit on the sofa and watched as there friend approaches from the back. Shaz sits across and clears the table which separates all of them.

"So where is it? Quit messing around bring it out!" The "Shadow" yelled in frustration.

"Where is what? I have no idea why you two are here."

Askin lowered his eyes, "We already know how you got the Hogyoku. You and Royd Llyod somehow beat Zaraki Kenpachi and took it from his body. Now bring it out before I inform his Majesty." The "Sigma" cursed his misfortune. Sure he had made the deal but he fit since he had it first it should be no surprise that the power would go to him.

The blue orb was pulled from his jacket and placed in the center of the small table. The three all had a flood of memories fill their mind as they remember the first time they made contact with the device. They all knew what the Hogyoku was capable of. The power it granted people was too good of an offer to pass up. Ichigo eyed the device intently before taking a strong grip on to it. The two watched curiously as the boy tried to squeeze the orb. Its blue radiant colors remain idle as the power tried being extracted. After more failed attempts, the teen places it back in the center of the table and cursed in frustration.

"... How the hell does it work!?"

It was the big question of the night. There was no special calling, or a button which enabled it to give the Quincy what they wanted.

* * *

" _Baaaambii-chan!_ "

Giselle Gewelle jumped on top of the large white bed and began to crawl toward her friend. Bambietta laid on the bed while the rest of the female group scattered across the room. Of course it was normal that they all come here during their moments of free time. It was the only place where they couldn't be harassed or tempted into fighting against other Sternritter.

The "Explode" rested her body while the "Zombie" watched from her close position. She never minded the constant attention just as long as Giselle kept her distance.

"Why are you so tired Bambi-chan?"

The leader merely ignored her words. The female Quincy instead just closed her eyes and attempted to gain some rest. Candice looked over and shrugged, "You didn't see it? She was using her Völlstandig. To be honest it was a pretty stupid decision." The "Thunderbolt" explained while fixing loose strands of her hair, "We didn't even get to fight anyone except for that big ass Shinigami."

Giselle sighed and slowly attempted to come closer and closer to her beloved friend, "Well, why did you use that? You know it makes you tired." she asked.

Bambietta groaned and seemed to not mind as Gigi then gained a hold of her left hand. "The Shinigami had a lame ass Bankai, with some lame ass Hollow powers and some lame ass abilities. So I had to use it." her words were unconvincing. The group merely stared at her with confusion. Surely there was no doubt Bambi was the strongest one among them. But for her to go all out on one Shinigami Captain is almost worrying.

Liltotto pulled a lollipop from her mouth, "What could he do?" she asked lazily.

"Nothing." she immediately replied. "All he did was bind me and I couldn't move. He also burned my skin, the prick."

Giselle gasped and quickly took the shot. The Sternritter caressed the areas of Bambietta's body which were severely darkened from the intense flames. "OW! Stop Gigi!" If the injured female hadn't been so exhausted, she would have done much more than just yell at her friend. "It'll heal anyways."

"You should have waited for us," Meninas suggested. "We would have just killed them all together."

"Hmm, I don't think so. You were all at the gate where I had to go deep into their territory to steal a Bankai. But then the asshole had fucking Hollow powers, you should have seen it."

"He actually had... Hollow powers?" Liltotto asked with surprise.

Bambietta spat, "Yeah, some weird mask shit. Call himself a Visored or whatever. It affected his Bankai and broke the medallion. I couldn't use it anymore so it returned back to him." The "Glutton" pondered the words with confusion. Of course she had read the _daten_ and was aware of certain groups of Shinigami which had unique attributes. However, she did not expect it to be such a big deal considering 98% of the enemy forces were just standard soul reapers. "We'll go together next time. I don't want to have to deal with shit like that again."

"I can make Ichi go if you want. I'm sure he'd want to." Ichigo has always been considered to be close with the female clique. Mainly due to his closeness with Meninas and Giselle, who often wished he'd join them on certain assignments. Luckily his strength and status gave him great prestige and legitimacy.

Bambietta smirked, "I already got him." She proudly admitted. "Watch with him we're going to show that idiot Gremmy and Bazz." The Sternritter were often separated into groups. Everyone affiliated themselves with people they could somewhat trust. The girls of course formed their own, while the other Quincy had been divided. It was like an internal rivalry which every now and then often resulted in skirmishes. This was obviously forbidden but battle thirsty Quincy would always find a way.

Ichigo had his own group but they never really thought of themselves as such. It only consisted of himself, Shaz, and Askin who played it safe and never attributed to admitting he hung out with the Schuzstaffel member. The "D" tried befriending everyone just so he could obtain knowledge for his own goals.

"Damn," Candice spoke, "How'd you pull that off? Did Gigi do it?"

The "Zombie" tilted her head, "Hmmmm?" she replied.

"Don't give us that, we know how fake you two are."

Giselle has had a _very_ long interest in Ichigo. Ever since the two had first met years ago back when he was only nine. She had her reasons for being attentive to him during his time with the Wandenreich. It was only natural that the two had... grown up together. Although the "Zombie" was already a fully-fledged Sternritter the moment Ichigo was in the Lichtreicht.

"Oh my," she replied, "I wonder how you know... but it wasn't me! It had to have been Bambi-chan or Candi-chan. But Ichi-chan isn't a subordinate of Candi-chan anymore so he wouldn't waste his time." A little passive aggressiveness was sharp within this one.

Candice grew a vein, "What the hell does that mean!?"

"Stop yelling." Bambietta demanded. The "T" cursed once more before focusing back on to her mirror. "Gigi, give me a massage." The girl's eyes lit up.

"REALLY!?"

The "Explode" nearly punched her in the gut but was in no mood for physical attacks. Instead she merely nodded and began undressing. Throwing her jacket and shirt off, the half-naked Sternritter fell on her stomach. "Shoulders." she stated. A great pain had been built up inside her body ever since the fight against Rose. Some aching memories which had been discarded were brought back at flashback level. The thought of that day was hard to merely stop thinking about. Bambietta wondered if Quilge had not been there, what would have happened to her? It was a troubling thought. She was grateful no doubt, but she had wished it was not the "Jail" who would have died first in the war.

"Do you want me to get a doctor? He can make sure your skin is fine."

It bothered Giselle her friend was so injured. She had thought of Bambietta as one of the most beautiful and fascinating people she has ever come to known. Giselle would do anything for her beloved friend, no matter how obscure or arbitrary it seemed. The "Zombie" loved to help her friends. Even if at times… they didn't want it.

"Yeah," her friend replied, "I'll go after this. I want to head down to the lower areas anyways."

Meninas sipped some of her tea, "Why is that?" It wasn't often the Sternritter went into the lower areas. It was mainly filled with the Soldat and the rest of the lower class. Silbern had always been a more desired and looked upon place.

"I need to check on something real quick. It won't take long." The massage was doing work. She didn't know how but Giselle had magic hands. "Mmm… lower…" Her friend did not mind exploring her body. She always considered it more of a blessing.

* * *

"I can't believe you killed the only guy who had some knowledge on this thing."

Ichigo eyed Askin with irritation.

The "D" raised his hands in defense, "I didn't know he was the only intellectual in Soul Society. Plus, I had no choice. The guy was pretty much aware of me from the beginning."

Shaz sighed, "Well did you get anything out of it? What the hell could he do?"

"Pssh, you don't want to know man."

The "Shadow" rubbed his head in frustration. He leaned back and lowered his eyes, "All right... I'll take the Hogyoku. When we go back to Soul Society we're going to head back to the twelfth division and look for someone to tell us how the hell it works." Ichigo wanted this device for obvious reasons. He wanted to be stronger, just like anyone else during war time. The stronger he was the fewer casualties would be inflicted on his side.

Shaz's eyes widen, "Wait! It says here that the Hogyoku was used by Sosuke Aizen... but was originally created by someone else." The two turn to the "Sigma" curiously. "Apparently from what the _daten_ says, it is just a device created from the souls of fallen Shinigami. Weird as hell, but somehow gives off immense spiritual pressure and breaks the barrier between soul reapers and Hollow."

"So what?" Ichigo asked, "You want to be a Shinigami or something?"

The man spat, "Like hell I do! For all we know you're the one who really wants to be a soul reaper."

Askin coughed, "Yeah and for all we know you're not even a real person."

"Not funny!"

The three began to bicker once more for a few moments until they ran out of breathe. It wasn't often they ever worked this hard together and of course it was only natural as boys for them to basically come to odds at every turn. Ichigo didn't really want to be here in the first place since he felt Shaz was a wild card while Askin only shows up to piss everyone else off.

"Anyways... tell us about the 12th Division." Shaz spoke while eyeing Askin. "I didn't get much out of interrogating one of the seats other than the location of the Hogyoku."

The "Death-dealing" felt some chills run up his spine.

"Well," he replied, "It wasn't really a pretty story."

* * *

Sternritter "D" felt sweat flow down his face as his eye began to twitch. Slowly rising from the ground was the Twelfth Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The Shinigami had just previously succumbed to the sudden weakness from his own blood but had somehow been able to overcome the fluid. The soul reaper had voluntarily slashed an artery in his forearm, causing blood to eject from his body. This is was a surprising tactic, but not one Askin was too shocked to see.

Whenever a living organism absorbs a substance, if the amount absorbed exceeds a defined limit, the result will be certain death. It did not matter which substance, as everything in the universe is harmful to an individual. Regardless of how important and essential it may seem at first.

The utmost limited amount a body can handle will eventually turn and become fatal. This is known as, the "lethal dose" amount. Due to the natural uniqueness of everyone and every living thing in the known world, it is impossible to calculate a universal known amount of lethal dose for everyone. Different people will react differently to certain levels of certain substances. For example, so people may survive poisonous snake bites for days, while some may die within the following hour. The only widely used method is around a median or average of tolerance. This is commonly used since it works for around majority of people.

"Is that how you would describe a lethal dose, Quincy?"

Never before has an opponent come this far into describing the powers carried by Sternritter "D". Not many people knew too much about how the body consumes and how it reacts. Such knowledge is mainly used in certain professions such as doctors or physicians. _'I guess I got unlucky.'_ The man said to himself as he carefully eyes the Shinigami. Mayuri stands with a grin on his face. As if his own blood becoming a weakness was somehow not an issue.

"Cutting parts of your body to release only extends your life for about a few more seconds..." Askin replied. "It isn't that easily to simply drain the blood below your lethal dose. You're around 174 centimeters and weigh around 54 kgs. Which means you have around 4.3 liters of blood." He explained. "The body is amazing, but it can only survive with around half of its normal accumulated amount. If you lower it below half, you will die of blood loss rather than the poison of having too much blood!"

Mayuri grinned even further.

"You don't think...I know that?"

The black haired man lowered his eyes, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You fool! You couldn't possibly believe I am like those other barbarians whom I call "comrades"? I know the extents and limits of my own body far more than you can possibly dream!"

"For once... I'm a bit excited someone knows what they're talking about." It was rare, but Askin felt this was more of a challenge to him. It would be a battle between the knowledge of one another. The Sternritter would have to outperform himself on this one. And considering this Shinigami would have the nerve to test on Quincy, perhaps this would be revenge for all the poor souls which have fallen to this reaper of death. "That doesn't change the situation."

"Oh, but it does." Mayuri replied. "My organs are not ordinary. The heart which produces blood cells do not produce the same ones!"

Askin's eyes widen, "You...you're a monster..."

"You catch on fast, experiment number #404!"

The heart which produces blood pumps out the same blood which is eventually lost. Mayuri was lucky to have been born with an O type negative. Meaning he was a universal donor and a universal producer. "Majority of my O blood is stored within my arms. Although there is no real proof to say that certain types are superior, I do believe O is by far the best and therefor placed in the more essential areas."

"Not only does my heart naturally produce O negative, it also produces A and B types!"

Such a ludicrous thing to say! The heart can only produce one type of substance, and that was decided during the time he was within his mother's womb. _'This guy... he still feeling the lethal dose. But he's living through it. Was he really able to allow his heart to produce multiple types' blood!? But why...'_

"Why!? Why not!? You inflicted your lethal dose on my blood type O, which was no doubt the worst one to hit, but was not the dominant type. A, B, and O are equally distributed."

Askin threw the words away and began pulling the string from his bow back. He began to fire off multiple arrows but was stunned to see the Shinigami extend his palm outwards. Mayuri released a button on his left hand which soon ejected the limb. A manufactured hand shot out with a long string attached and was easily able to crush the dead on arrows. Following suit, the Captain leaped towards the Quincy and began slashing toward the Sternritter.

For a brief moment, he was paralyzed. Mayuri tried slashing away at his head but was surprised to see the Quincy roll around him. "I see. For a moment you were frozen from my Shikai, but you were able within mere seconds to develop quite an immunity!" Now the Shinigami was interested. The powers revealed by the Quincy were impressive. He was curious, and when Mayuri was curious there would be no stop until it was fulfilled.

The soul reaper pressed more buttons on his Zanpakuto and watched as a purple mist began emitting from the blade. Askin realized that this was obviously some sort of hazardous material and began to avoid its path. _'So not only does have multiple blood types, but he is also immune to the effects of his own Zanpakuto. And his left hand isn't organic. This is... annoying.'_

The mist spread across the room. The two were unable to even sense each other through the ability. The oozing thick sensation was so strong it was able to block out the sense in both combatants. Eventually it cleared through a nearby vent, and Askin stood dead in the center. _'The poison is the same as when I was cut. I'm already immune.'_ he said to himself.

As his eyes scatter across the room he is surprised as the Shinigami was not in clear sight. The Sternritter began walking around the room and couldn't believe if his enemy had ran away. Askin clearly remembered the look Mayuri had in his eyes. That look of hunger and desire. It made the Quincy feel weird and uncomfortable. Surely his enemy was not going to give up a catch like himself.

 _'Nishehada...'_

Appearing from behind, a clear textured skin began rising from the wall behind the Quincy. His eyes nearly shoot out from his socket as a claw-like Zanpakuto is seen rupturing through his abdomen. Askin slowly turned his head over and cursed as the Shinigami had somehow hidden within the wall.

"...You underestimated me, Quincy."

Askin falls to his knees as blood spews from his mouth. He smirks, "What?" he asks, "This isn't anything. I'm already immu-"

"HMM, yes? Care to finish that sentence?" Mayuri asks with a grin. The Captain leaps from his position and stands above the Sternritter. The "Death-dealing" is shocked to see that his body continues to become more and more weakened to the attack, despite supposedly being already immune to the poison. "This is something I created just now. It is more of an evolving virus, than a poison!"

An evolving virus?

 _'So, he's saying the poison will become more and more different. So that I'll be immune one second, but then later it will be an entirely different attack.'_ Despite the scarce situation, Askin was able to formulate what have occurred. "Better watch your footing, Captain." Mayuri widened his eyes as the flooring around him had become seemingly darker. Perhaps the two of them were plotting traps during the interval of combat.

"Gift Bad." The "Death-dealing" uttered tonelessly. "You're weakness have been lowered, and I have already chosen what substance to end this with." The Captain fell to his knees and struggled to breathe. Askin lifted his body up and began to limp away. His wound was soon able to close but the poison was still affecting him. "It's going to be annoying fixing this." he replied.

"I've already figured it out." spoke the soul reaper. The man revealed a large syringe from his coat and rammed the needle into his leg. Slowly but surely, he was able to slowly rise from the attack. "You use the same poison for all of your attacks. All it takes is one cure."

The Sternritter frowned and revealed an orb from his pocket. The orb was in the form of a small ball which was coated in a black liquid. Mayuri had not gained most of his footing, but was able to merely take the attack head on. "More poison." The Shinigami spoke. "This is the same attack you used-"

Whoa

His vision began to fade as his blade was released from his group. The 12th Division Captain began to stumble around the room. His sense of sight and balance began to fail.

"Interesting isn't it?" Askin spoke as he begins to walk over. "You would have never thought of this because you never believed it would be sent into your body. You Shinigami after all never use reishi from the outside."

Reishi?

"Poisonous...reishi..." The thought was impressive. Soul reapers use the reiatsu from within their bodies to expel exceptional power. However, Mayuri often uses reishi in his experiments. That is how he is able to manipulate his body and valuable organs. The techniques which reishi offers are the main reason why the Shinigami is so fascinated with Quincy. The evolved humans had power to create such a variety and diverse set of creations the possibility was endless. While the Shinigami were only limited to their Zanpakuto and Kido, Mayuri has taken the information Quincy used to create weapons and tools and used it on himself.

His left hand, his heart, and his brain began to pulsate in pain.

"Pain... I can feel this pain..."

"Yeah... because I turned all that reishi you use in your body against you. Gift Bad allowed me to create a pool which weakened your resistance to reishi to almost zero. Then with Gift Ball, I was able to create a new type of poison. It molded with your reishi and quickly spread throughout your body."

It did not take long before the body of the Captain to shut down. Everything was collapsing before his eyes. His legs fell, and then the feeling in his arms vanished. Followed by his heart which began to beat at a dangerous rate. The man's head hit the floor for the final time. Following the light he came, his mind shut down into the dark forever. The Sternritter could hear the Shinigami uttering some name. He couldn't tell the full extent of it, but it started with the letter N. He didn't feel pity for the Shinigami. Rather a powerful sense of vengeance and accomplishment ran through his body.

"Whoo." Askin spoke as he slicks his hair back. He feels a new presence and turns his head over. Standing at the door was a busty female with long purple hair and a short skirt. She had a shocked expression on her face as she observes her fellow fallen Shinigmami.

"Hey there, cutie." he spoke.

* * *

"Ah, does this place bring back memories."

Isshin walked through the captain's room of the 10th Division Barracks and smiled as he observes the room with a nostalgic feeling. Not much has changed since the man was last here. Perhaps Toshiro wanted it to remain that way. The young Shinigami never had an interest in changing how his predecessor handled the division. Despite Isshin being lazy when it came to paperwork, Toshiro admired and often looked up to how he would help the members of the division with advice and there techniques.

"Hoh, who's this handsome man!"

Isshin smiled and picked up an old division photo. The noble figure had looked so much younger back when he was a captain. _'Still have those side burns...'_ He said to himself with a small chuckle. The picture was very sentimental. Rangiku had not aged a day, while Toshiro seemed to have matured quite exceptionally. It was almost surreal to see a picture of young Isshin. Skinnier, shaved face, no bags under his eyes. The look brought him joy.

"Huh..." The Shinigami said aloud. As strange as it was, he feels as if he had just recently seen this photo before. There was something off with how he looked.

 _'Kurosaki-san, you're next.'_

 _Isshin groaned, 'Huh!? What do you mean you were there when we fought in Hueco Mundo.'_

 _'You didn't fight anyone when you came into Soul Society?' Asked Urahara. The man intently observed with a notepad. He had been asking pretty much every Shinigami that was still alive about their encounters with the Quincy. It was of course to gain information on their abilities and the best way to counter them. He was always planning ahead, and this is where it would all begin._

 _'There was this one guy... he was screaming at me. I felt his reiatsu stretch and it almost paralyzed me. But I quickly killed him.' Isshin answered._

 _Urahara gave a "hmm", 'You encountered the enemy leader as I recall?'_

 _'I mean I guess I did. The guy had long black hair and a pretty big mustache.' The answer wasn't too helpful, 'But I swore it was changing sizes... weird as hell.' The former 12th Division Captain mumbled some words to himself as he continued writing down. 'Wait there was one another guy. I could tell he was strong. He was able to block my fired up Getsuga Tenshou as if it was nothing.'_

 _'Description?'_

 _'Pretty tall, a bit muscular but nothing special. Peach skin, brown eyes, pretty good looking guy to be honest.'_

 _'We're here for a war Kurosaki-san, not a relationship. Is there anything else like his powers?'_

 _Isshin sighed and rubbed his head. Short term memory had been a bit of a weak point in him, 'Nah not really. I guess if there was one thing about him is that he had orange hair. Can you believe that!? Orange hair! You know his dad must have been pissed!'_

 _'That is a quite a unique color, yes...'_

The Shinigami walked over to the bathroom and pulled the mirror back. Isshin smiled at the clear sight of adult utensils. _'Toshiro... you'll be a kid forever.'_ A shaver, shaving cream, gel, hair spray, pretty much everything a guy would need for grooming. Isshin took the cream and shaver and began to clean up his face. He had grown quite a considerable amount of facial hair over the years. But now it was time to break up the old lady killer look.

"Damn..." he spoke. It was as if he was still the captain. Isshin took a long look at himself before fading back into the conversation he had with Urahara.

 _'If he was able to stop your Getsuga Tenshou then he must be something. A bodyguard perhaps? Did you catch a name?'_

 _Isshin stopped and hesitated for a moment. He could recall a large black shadow overlooking the area which soon engulfed the two Quincy. The leader known as Yhwach, for whatever reason had called out his comrade._

 _'...Ichigo...'_

 _Not a rare name. But still one that had some troubling background to it. It was often given to people with good fortune and a neck for being strong. No doubt intimidating, the only thing Isshin wishes is that he could have gotten more time with the Sternritter._

Out of randomness, Isshin reached around his pockets to search for a particular small photo of his own. One that he always kept around to remind himself what he is actually fighting for. He would keep an extra with him, just when times were down.

"Taichou!"

Isshin panics and throws his arms in the air as he is grappled soft sensation from behind. "It's been two years taichou where have you been!" His old vice-captain Rangiku Matsumoto clings on to the man while he tries to break from her grip. Eventually she lets him go but is surprised to see the man had completely removed all the hair from his face. "Did we go back in time!? Are you still the captain!?" Her excitement was a bit alarming. She looked in the mirror, "That's why I wanted to cut my hair!"

"Rangiku..." he softly replied. "It's good to see you." Isshin had been worried that she did not make it. After all, Toshiro had been swiftly defeated along with the rest of the 10th Division. And since he could observe that no other division troops made it to support, they were most likely left all on their own. The Shinigami opens his arms and en wraps quick hug with his former vice-captain.

"Heh? What was that for?" she asked.

"Nothing..." he replied, "I was just feeling a bit out of it." Isshin smiled and nudged her shoulder, "Let's go to the infirmary. I'm sure Toshiro is awake."

* * *

"Can you... explain that again?"

Askin sighed and placed his face into his palms.

Shaz spat, "Not our fault you explain shit in the most confusing way possible."

The "Death-dealing" had been proud of his fight against Mayuri. He felt it really did put him to the test. For a brief moment in that time the Quincy felt there was a chance that he could actually die. The Shinigami captain had not only been able outwit and figure out his powers, he almost came close to developing substance that was capable of countering the "lethal dose". Either way, as he explained the story, his two companions often were lost. Every now and then Ichigo or Shaz would stop him mid-sentence just to confirm some questions.

"Not my fault you guys aren't the most attentive."

Ichigo lowered his eyes, "Your story gave me a headache. Don't tell them anymore..." The Quincy stood up and began to rub his temples. "I've stayed here way too long."

"The hell does that mean? We're like your only friends."

"I'm taking the Hogyoku." Ichigo stated. His right hand was pressed on top of the orb. But tension soon arose when he felt a palming pressure enclose on his hand. "Relax, I'm the only one here who knows how to handle responsibility." There was some legitimacy to his claim. The other two weren't exactly known to be the most careful when it came to delicate situations.

The two Shinigami laughed, "Right, right..." Askin spoke, "Little Ichi-chan is a big boy with his little girl group."

A swift kick sent the older Sternritter flying back.

Ichigo eyed Shaz who tried ripping the Hogyoku from his grip. "I'm just holding on to it. You two wouldn't know what the hell to do with it anyways." The "Sigma" sighed and released his grip. If there was one person who could gain access to information on how to use it, it was the "Shadow". His status as a member of the Schuzstaffel gave him important credentials and status among many.

"I'll see you two later."

* * *

He walked down the empty halls of Silbern and searched for the closest exist. As convenient as his powers may be, he cannot just go around using them. Yhwach had become quite irritated with Sternritter flying through walls, melting them, blowing them up, it was just an overall mess. Ichigo would often become lost in these areas of the ice castle. Normally he would be walking with someone who did know the way but right now he had gone off on his own. Shaz and Askin were most likely still bickering about the fact that he took the Hogyoku but it didn't matter. The orange haired Quincy knew he could fight both of them before having to give up the device.

Eventually he made it out. The white light was not a foreign site. Every day he used to rush out of the fortress when he was first promoted to Sternritter.

Ichigo noticed that the roads ahead of him were practically empty. The Soldat had all been in the barracks celebrating the first success of the invasion. It was well deserved, he thought. Their appearance had been a surprise to the Shinigami and was far more successful at fighting against the low-class soul reapers than initially intended.

He had actually been invited to go off and party with his subordinates. But he politely declined. Not many of the Sternritter were liked by the Soldat. It was mainly because they treated them like cannon fodder and mere ants. While since Ichigo had been considered a Soldat in his own right at one point, he had much more sympathy and compassion for his fellow Quincy.

After walking some distance away, he was seen now in the more rural area of Silbern. The air had become cold and quiet. Much more than usual. Passing by a metal sign post, Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled two flowers from his jacket.

 _ **Jerome Guizbatt Second Generation Sternritter "R"**_

There were memorials dedicated to all the Sternritter who fought for the Wandenreich. It was a way for Yhwach to appear as if he cared for the dead. And it often worked. Ichigo felt sympathy for his comrade. Even if Jerome was not a man of words, he was still someone who never caused him strife. The ape-like man was often harassed for his appearance and obscure power. The fact that he was the first to die was almost unsettling. Regardless of how little contact the two had, the " **S** " paid his respects just as Yhwach wanted all Quincy to do. Losing comrades was just part of war. Ichigo thought he knew that, he thought he could so far handle that.

Flowers do not grow in Silbern. The ice and soil was too cold for life to boom. Ichigo had taken this from the outskirts of Soul Society. He didn't consider rukongai to be a true part of the Gotei 13. Rukongai was just an area of space where souls of the dead resided. It was often poor and shadowed by the wealthy and prestigious Soul Society. He wondered what they thought of the invasion. If they would support the Shinigami despite there being a track record of crimes committed against the defenseless populous.

Ichigo kept walking and turned down a lane. His head was hung low as he prepared for his next area. It was hard to imagine someone you knew for such a long time dying in a battle. Especially if that person was known to be an excelled warrior in his own right.

Suddenly, a sight catches his attention. He flinches in surprise but his eyes go a bit wide as he is not the only one visiting another grave. Staring up, his eyes light up at the sight of a new appearance. The wind had caused her black hair to swing far into the air. It waved like a proud flag on pole. Signifying the presence and power which coated her body. Bambietta stood with a blank expression as she stares into the ground. Her deep thought had been so intimidating that she didn't even notice someone was observing her.

Ichigo slowly walked up, making sure not to alarm her, "Hey..." he spoke softly.

Most people flinch when they are rudely brought out of there deep thought. Instead, Bambietta placed her head up and looked over with the same expression.

Damn, she was good.

" _Yes_?" she asked.

He cringed from her tone. The way she said that brought back some unpleasant memories. This type of sarcasm was deadly. Ichigo could recall events of her talking like that for days on end. Such a brutal time to be alive. Clearly coming up to her in this type of situation only strained the relationship he enjoyed having. "I was just… looking around. Didn't expect you to see you here." Normally Ichigo didn't really care how he interacted with others. But he had to be very cautious when the female Quincy was annoyed.

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

He already messed up.

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't know. No one else cam I just sort of expected to be here alone. No one really cared about Quilge that much." The "Jail" wasn't as bad as most people believed. Although he was not very social, Ichigo did learn a lot from training under him. He has a lot to thank the older Sternritter for and to him it would be wrong to not visit his grave at least once.

"I have my own reasons." She replied tonelessly. Of course those reasons were very private and she would like to keep it that way.

"Calm down. I didn't come here to annoy you." He walked over and stood beside her. Ichigo sighed and placed the second flower on to the ground. There was no body resting, as in reality it was seen as a waste of time to go and retrieve a corpse. But these were mainly seen as monuments dedicated to those who have fought.

"So..." he spoke slowly, making sure to use the correct words. Ichigo placed his hand behind his head and looked away, "Were you two like...dat-"

"Who killed him?" she asked.

Ichigo flinched in surprise, "I know you know." Bambietta persisted, "You promised me." That he did. He didn't know why but he had promised her to share whatever information she requested. Was it against his role as a Schuzstaffel member? Ichigo didn't think so. The elite Quincy were just as trusted as the Imperial Guards. Or at least so he had initially believed. And depending on the subject matter, this was not trivial.

"Witnesses from Jagdarmee say it was Shiba Isshin..." he cautiously answer.

Her eyes narrows, "At least he was killed by a special war potential and not just some random Shinigami."

His name was infamous among the Wandenreich. Second war potential Shiba Isshin had been placed as a serious contender for deciding the outcome the moment he had battled Aizen. The former 10th Division Captain was responsible for the deaths of the current deceased Sternritter who had failed to even critically injure the man. He was already living up to his title.

He sighed and nudged her shoulder, "Was he like your boyfriend or something?" Luckily for him, he was used to people trying to slap him, "Relax, it's just a question." It was almost amusing to get her riled up sometimes. Just as long as he doesn't overdo it.

The "Explode" flared, "No!" she answered quickly. After pulling her hand back, a smirk appears on her face. "Why? You disappointed?"

"Nope."

"Happy?"

"I'm whatever."

The female Sternritter gave a "hmm", "Sure you are, _little Ichi-chan_."

"All right, enough of that let's go right now." Ichigo raised his fists as if he was seriously about to fight over a simple taunt. Bambietta was eager and already poised her reiatsu into Blut Arterie. It was always fun beating on Ichigo since he always seemed to try and get back up just to get his ass handed to him again and again.

"You're still the same boring ass kid!" she taunted. Oh man, how he _hated_ being called boring. Whether it was insecurity or low self-esteem, being noted as something not worth even dealing with got to him. Perhaps it was because he was expected to be the opposite, and that he is failing to show.

The two engaged in a friendly scuffle. Unfortunately for Bambietta, Ichigo was not the weak kid he used to be. He formed on smile his face as he was able to easily catch her punches. The female Sternritter cursed and tried kicking him in the face. Throwing his head back, he was able to dodge the attack. Ichigo gripped her ankle and lift her body in the air.

"Haha," the tall Sternritter laughed as he had her completely upside down.

"Let me down you asshole! And you better not drop me!"

Choices.

Ichigo could drop her, but then her hair would get ruined from the damp snow. That would be funny. But she would be pissed. No doubt there would be a noticeable ruckus if she began to blow up things up. Feeling a bit courageous, the Sternritter lifted his female companion in the air and picked her up just before she would hit the ground. Bambietta lowered her eyes. Her position now being cradled like a child. "Down." She demanded.

"Did Quilge ever do this?" he teased.

"No, but if you want I can make you go see him."

Ichigo smirked and let her down. She tried one last time to hit him but was disappointed to see how prepared he was. Over the years Ichigo had become quite numb and knowledgeable on her hand to hand combat style. Sadly, it was mainly caused from the years of abuse which he had faced.

"I'm going to kill this Shiba Isshin." She declared. _'Just a way for me to return the debt.'_ She was sad to see how he had died. After all, Quilge had saved her from an encounter which could have possibly either ended her life or would have caused a serious traumatizing experience. Killing the man who ended the "Jail" would have been what he wanted.

Ichigo shrugged, "Yeah, right." He replied, "We had a brief encounter but even I would be worried to fight him alone. We'll just tag team him."

She raised an eyebrow, "The hell does that even man?"

"I don't really know. Something Mask told me."

"So it was you!" she yelled, "You were the one that told Mask to follow me!" Bambietta clearly remembers the "Superstar" engaging an enemy which initially was supposed to be her right. That was annoying and she had still yet to confront him about it.

Ichigo panicked and stepped back, "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

* * *

 **This chapter took so long to write for some reason. I don't know why, not my favorite kind of boring.**

 **I feel next one will be a lot better because I'm actually prepared with the scenes. I will also show the Quilge fight I know I forgot it on this one because it didn't feel all that right. Either way see you later.**

 **And right now Orihime does not have her powers. She is just a regular human who can see spirits.**

 **review plox**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been a while. I recently got this host job, and it fucking SUCKS. Planning to quit soon because the hours are absolute HORRENDOUS. Anyways, this may be short but it is mainly an interval chapter before we move on to the second invasion.**

 **If you have any requests for some Sternritter interactions who normally wouldn't be seen, just leave a review. Also if you like more backstorys (Even if I just make them up) Sucks Kubo didn't do more.**

* * *

He knew.

Aside from Yhwach, he was the only one that knew.

The thought was absurd, and difficult to think about it. For a while, Ichigo never really thought the day would come. He never imagined the stress of having to deal with the issue up until this point. In the past he had believed the issue would resolve itself. And that the confrontation would never have to come.

 _Second Special War Potential_

 _Shiba Isshin_

 _"He is your_ ** _biological_** _father."_

When he first heard the words, he was in absolute disbelief. Ichigo had not even thought of his family up until that point. His life had been in a consistent state of waking up early, going through brutal training, and having rare moments of relaxation. Life to him was nothing more than just that. It wasn't until he was promoted to Sternritter when the cycle had broken.

He was 15 when he achieved the rank of an elite Quincy. That was when the _daten_ began making rapid reports. Coincidentally, this was also the time when the Wandenreich began to slowly mobilize for the war. Two years was a long time for mobilization, but it was considered to be a grand army.

 _"I take it you were not aware of this. You must have believed both of your parents were normal."_

No, he did not know his father was a Shinigami. And because of that, he was considered to not even be a pure blood himself. This bothered Ichigo, a lot. He was worried of what others might think about him. It was rare that the Wandenreich even encountered Gemischt Quincy. They were never treated well.

Ichigo had mixed feelings on what he should do. He still cared about his family, there was no doubt about that. But if his _biological_ father were to intervene on behalf of the Shinigami what would he do? This was troubling to deal with. He didn't hate Isshin for being a soul reaper, and he certainly didn't want him to suffer a tragic fate if he did participate in the war.

So, he hoped Isshin would stay out of it.

But he didn't.

 _"Aizen Sosuke has been defeated."_

This event occurred around two years ago. The strangest thing about it was the fact that just a few weeks prior, Ichigo along with a few other Sternritter had made an expeditionary force to try and ally with Aizen. Of course this was quickly shut down and the Quincy were forced to defend themselves. But that is a story for another day.

The thing that mattered right now was what he was going to do. Since his hopes had been crushed, Ichigo wanted to face the issue head on. And hopefully come to a peaceful conclusion.

Yhwach had made him a deal. That if Isshin did not participate against the Wandenreich, he would spare his life. However, if the Shinigami did decide to combat the Quincy, then it would be Ichigo who would deal with the matter.

Cunning, to say the least. It was Yhwach's way of dealing with matters. Like how all Sternritter must kill the Shinigami who's Bankai they have stolen. Just because Ichigo was a beloved member of the Schuzstaffel does not mean he is above his own duties. The Emperor King expected all of his children to fulfill their orders.

Ichigo like everyone else had his own goals after the war. He wanted to see his family. He wanted to go home. Of course he did not expect Karin and Yuzu to remember him, but he did want to ensure their safety. And if a time comes where they find out that Isshin died in battle to the Wandenreich, then so be it.

He finally blinked his eyes. He suddenly begins to feel something heavy hanging from his neck. Looking down, the Quincy stares deep into the dark blue eyes of a familiar Sternritter.

"Ichigo!"

 _'Oh no...'_ He said to himself, _'She's using my name like that again.'_ Ichigo silently groaned. Giselle merely smirked in victory as the "S" realized he was pushed up against a wall. She kisses him intensely, and tries to keep the moment but was sad to see him give a light push back. "Gigi..."

The female Quincy giggled, "You okay?"

He shrugged, "I'm fine... what are you doing here?"

"You were staring at the wall for almost an hour."

…

 _'How do I get out of this?'_ Ichigo flinched in surprise, "You were... watching me for an hour?"

"I'm _always_ watching."

Over the years he has been accustomed to the way she spoke and acted. Giselle was by no means a normal person. She had her own ways of dealing with certain situations that others would never even think of doing. The "Zombie" was smart and cunning, never fearing anything just as long as she can play her cards correctly. Those who knew what she has been up to all these years would have called her a genius. But no one did know. The female was too smart to be observed by others. She kept a cautious distance when interacting with the other Quincy, never allowing them to enter her more personal zone. But she did allow herself to be pushed by just one other Sternritter. She looked at him with soft, tempted eyes. And while the two have a... intertwined history, Ichigo does not like to talk about that much.

"I'm fine." he spoke. Ichigo looked away and caught her wrists, "Not now Gigi..." She could tell something was wrong with him. Normally he wouldn't resist so much, as by doing so he is only putting himself in danger.

"Hmmm? You sure? Nothing you want to talk about?"

He did want to talk about the issue. But he didn't know what she would think.

"You know you can tell me _anything_."

She can read him like a book. Giselle knew Ichigo better than he did. The look of distraught on his face left him exposed. For a brief moment he wondered how he would explain everything. And if even the "Zombie" is one of the closest people he has ever come to known, he is still worried on what she might think. He didn't know if she would be calm about it, or just run around screaming and spreading the information around. Ichigo enjoyed his reputation, even if he acted like he didn't care.

"...Relax," he replied, "I'm just focused on the war."

"I don't like it when you lie to me."

There was a long awkward silence. It was difficult for him to avoid the eye contact. That look she had was nerve racking. Ichigo had chills running through his entire body as she asserted herself even further. It wasn't often he lied or kept things from Giselle. And that's how she liked it. The female Sternritter always made sure to keep a _close_ eye on him. It was for her own benefit.

He sighed, "I'm… scared." The lie had surprisingly worked.

"Scared? Of what?" She asked with confusion. Giselle looked to her left, and then to her right. After checking her surroundings, she looks at him with a dark expression, "Did someone do something to you?" Her voice was quiet, but it had this… tone to it. It was difficult to explain. "Gremmy? Haschwalth? **Askin…** "

Out of his own fear, he moved from the wall and stepped away, "What? No… calm down. I was just scared of… losing more comrades."

"Huh?"

"I'm scared that some of us will die. Like you, what would I do if you were gone?" The lie had evolved into truth. At least not he wouldn't feel bad about it.

Giselle stood dumbfounded for a brief moment before pretending to know what he was talking about, "Oh…" she replied, "You going to miss me?" He nodded and she smiled. Looking up, she invited him to another kiss. He did not reject. The moment lasted a few minutes before Ichigo pulled away. "I liked it better when you were shorter. You couldn't pull away." Her words brought back some more unpleasant memories.

"Let's go mess with someone." He suggested.

It was no doubt there favorite thing to do together. It was also a way to change the subject, as he knows she would continue to persist until he would finally break. Her eyes lit up and she was excited. But to say she would forget about this ordeal would be wrong. They both knew someday he was going to have to spill it.

"You love me, right?"

Ichigo once again sighed and rubbed his face, "Yeah yeah Gigi... I love you."

How could he not? They have been friends for years after all. If something were to happen to her, he would be sad. Just as he would if any of his other comrades. Even if Giselle was considered a bit closer than others.

But not as close as she believed. The two may have a strange relationship, but nothing was official.

* * *

"Let's see here. Kuchiki Rukia... Abarai Renji... and Kuchiki Byakuya. We have everyone."

Senjumaru Shutara observed the three bodies on the ground. The collapsed Shinigami were apparently all defeated and nearly beaten to death by only one enemy. This came as a great shock. Kuchiki Byakuya was considered one of the stronger captains around and was the least expected to fall so quickly. And not only that, he also fell alongside two vice-captains. Which one of them possessed a durable Bankai which was not stolen.

The defeat which the Gotei 13 endures was almost shameful. Squad Zero could not believe the amount of destruction which had be enabled on Soul Society. It was often believed that the royal guard was considered stronger than all current 13 Captains. And if the Wandenreich could commit this much destruction on the Shinigami, then it would eventually come to them. The former 12th Division Captain sighed as she extends her palm out. Multiple white orbs are suddenly shot out around her. The bodies on the ground were then encased into the orbs. This life-support system was absolutely essential to keeping the Shinigami intact. They were lucky Squad Zero even felt the need to come down here. Normally they keep to themselves regardless of the events which surround the thirteen court guard.

"Wait," spoke a low voice from behind, "I got one more."

The slender female looked over her shouldered and watched as Tenjirou Kirinji dropped a massive object on to the ground. The object was actually a large Shinigami Captain. One with long spiky hair and a muscular build. His eyes were shut, and blood was seen coating everything from his chest downwards. Senjumaru shrugged and revealed another orb from her pocket. "He's too heavy for me to do it. Throw him in here." Tenjirou spat and lifted the large soul reaper once more. "And from what we know about him, confiscate his sword. I don't want random bursts of reiatsu annoying me." The strange thing about Zaraki and his condition was that he still kept a grip on his sword. Even if he wasn't even wielding it when he fell in battle. If you could actually call what had happened, an actual battle.

"Whoa there, big guy." spoke the Divine General of the East. "We're just here to help you."

Kenpachi groaned as his eyes look down into his chest. "Man... what the hell is going?" The Captain looked around and cursed, "Tch, you're pathetic Byakuya." His rival was unconscious and could not retaliate. "And what the hell are you supposed to be?" He could feel the effects of the healing circulate through his body. _'There was no doubt... I was stabbed in the heart. I should be dead.'_

"I doused you with some blood. You were lucky I was the one looking for the Hogyoku. Which I can see you did a great job of defending."

His eyes roll, "Go to hell."

"Seems as if I'm already there. I wouldn't have expected a Kenpachi go down with only one cut on his body."

 _'Yachiru...'_

"Let me out of this damn thing, I have to look for someone." The Captain tried lifting his body up but was pressed down from the weight of the orb. A streamed liquid is then flowed into the device which begins to confined Zaraki's limbs. "God damn it, man. All of this has been pretty fucking lame." Despite his wounds being healed, Zaraki knew he couldn't flare any reiatsu or try and break free from this. _'Talk about bad luck. I haven't even had a decent fight since that Espada guy.'_

"Kirinji-san..."

The man looked over his shoulder, "Unohana? You shouldn't be here. Go to the medical ward."

"Kirinji-san I would prefer if you left him here. I have plans for him regarding this situation..." The 4th Division Captain tried keeping her composure. She did not want Zaraki to go off to the royal palace for her own reasons. She didn't feel as if they could provide the necessary essentials it took to actually train Zaraki Kenpachi. While she, a former Kenpachi, could.

"Look Retsu, we got orders to bring him up. And we need you to stay here."

"Just listen to the old hag." Zaraki insisted. "You wouldn't want to see her angry."

Unohana persisted, "Yes, please, let me come with you. Soul Society will be fine. My vice-captain can easily replace me." Tenjirou tilted his head. He may have some history with the ancient Shinigami, but orders were orders. The Royal Guard didn't have an exact plan when it came to Kenpachi. They were obviously just going to treat him the same way they were planning to help Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia.

"Tch, it ain't really my call but I don't care."

"I have been a member of the Gotei 13 for over 1,000 years. I do believe I deserve the honor of having temporary access to the Royal Palace. This is war, after all."

* * *

 _'I just don't understand.'_

He hung his head down as blood dripped down his body.

"Perhaps I need to ask his Majesty to adjust our Blut Vene."

Quilge Opie lowers his eyes at the sight of multiple enemies. The Sternritter had just gotten done defeating some Arrancar until he was predictably ambushed by a set of soul reapers. This was no fight for his Jagdarmee, so he ordered a retreat until he dealt with the newcomers. But his foes were far more capable than he had originally anticipated. The "J" was the only elite Quincy that was stationed in Hueco Mundo. So he could not rely on support.

"Two special war potentials... an Espada... and a traitor. This will be a difficult challenge."

Quilge eyed the green haired Espada. She stood by her incapacitated Arrancar and kept a defensive position. She knew the Quincy had superb speed, and Nel would not take any chances in risking her comrades any further.

His vision soon fades onto Urahara Kisuke. The 12th Division Captain was just casually sitting on the ground while rapidly typing on his portable computer. He gave no consideration for the Sternritter and his abilities. He was just acting as if he was nothing.

"An Echt supporting the Shinigami... death is the minimum punishment for such an act." Ishida Ryuken kept a calm expression. His crossbow was ready and was aimed at the Sternritter. Waiting, just in case Quilge tried pulling something."

"Kurosaki...Isshin..."

 _'A coincidence, a mere coincidence.'_

Isshin laughed, "There you go! You finally got it. I'm still a married man!" The Shinigami threw his blade over his shoulder before eyeing Ryuken, "Let's give him a chance. All we want is some information. You going to help us?"

It was almost laughable.

Quilge slowly straightened out his body. He gripped his sword and adjusted his glasses. "I have my orders." he told himself. The Sterntitter looked to a wound on his leg and placed his free palm against it. There a painful burning sensation, as if he was somehow on fire. _'What did he do to me? This attack... it hurts like it's real. But I do not see a burn mark. Perhaps, psychedelic?'_

An arrow was shot down. It was white, and had a chain attached. The head of the arrow possessing a large hook with razor sharp ends. Ryuken has spent these past years honing and creating new abilities. His level of power is just as comparable to a Sternritter or a Shinigami Captain.

Quilge immediately enhanced his legs using Blut Vene. He gripped his blade and repelled the attack head on. _'I should have guessed that was going to happen!'_ The hook end of the arrow was then wrapped around the blade. A small battle of tug of war let Ryuken on the victory end. Looking over, Quilge could see the other Quincy yank the chain backwards.

Without a sword, the Sternritter instantly ducks as katana nearly decapitates him. "Nice reflexes!" Isshin praised. The special war potential continued to strike against the Quincy but was surprised when Quilge performed a surprise back flip. The "Jail" gripped his spear which was previously knocked into the sand and extended the weapon outwards.

A small gash sliced on top of Isshin's shoulder. Blood splattered but the Quincy could not be celebrating just yet. "Burn!" A burst of flames erupted from the blade which began striking down on to Quilge. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Even with using Hirenkyaku, Isshin's signature move was a massive attack which had tremendous strength and speed. A fiery explosion hit the Quincy, leaving him even further weakened.

 _'Why?'_ he asks himself, _'Why is that, even though I can dodge his attacks, out maneuver and read his sword movements, he is still stronger?'_

"You can't move. Just give it up."

Reiryoku controlled directly by the brain. An ability which formed string made of reishi which used parts of the body like a puppet. "Ransotengai." Ryuken utters tonelessly.

"I only needed this... so I could activate my true power." Gripping his right hand, a sudden burst reached to the sky. The Sternrittered emerged with an entirely new appearance. Having a Halo on his head while wearing an entire new set of attire. The frown on his face was surprising. He had previously shown an arrogant tone, but now is becoming more and more realistic.

Another chained hook arrow was shot out, but Quilge gripped his spear and easily deflected the attack. "That's not going to work again." he spoke. A familiar presence was felt from above. The Sternritter gazed up and flex out reishi wings. Isshin felt his eyes go wide as a fist collided into his stomach.

"Klavier." Ryuken now possessed two crossbows, one in each hand. Firing off like a dual pistol style. Reishi bolts began firing while Quilge begins flying away. A reishi spear was quickly form which repelled the bolts. Leaping in front of Ishida, the Sternritter thrusted the spear out. It's length surprising the doctor. The attack sprung deep into his shoulder, causing Ryuken to flinch in agony. However, a sudden change in the attack shocked Quilge. "What is this?" Ishida lowered his eyes and lifted his hands in the air. Somehow, his body was seen reaching out from the attack.

He tried striking again, but his attack vanished right through him. _'There is no doubt... his body is intangible.'_ Ryuken used Hirenkyaku and appeared a distance away.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The attack from behind came as a surprise.

A burst of blue energy came wrapping behind him. It was so immense, so powerful, and so tasty. Quilge extended his wings out and smirked. "Sklaverei." Suction, absorption, slavery. The reishi and spiritual pressure which comprised the Getsuga Tenshou was suddenly ripped from its position. The power was sent into Quilge. refueling his lost energy from being wounded. "Ryuken Ishida... someone on your caliber could never accomplish this. Even your ability now, which I have already figured out!"

The doctor watches with disdain as spear is once against thrusted at him. "What an interesting technique... but if you had taken any notes, you would know that I can gain complete control over reishi." Ryuken's eyes widen with shock as Sklavarei begins absoring the sand around him. And then soon... his left hand is broken into near molecular atoms. The reishi which comprised his body was being taken by Quilge.

 _'He figured out Gheist (Ghost) that quickly!?'_

Orange flames begin to swirl around Quilge as Ryuken leaps for an escape. Using Sklaverei against flames hurt the Quincy. ' _But my Blut Vene will keep me alive. The more power I consume the easier it will be to get accustomed. I can handle this heat as long as I adjust my Blut.'_

"Aka," (Red) While Quilge was now centered in the sands of Hueco Mundo, mysterious dark _red_ flames begin circulating around him. The Sternritted yelled in agony as the burning sensation was coated across his body. "Orenji," (Orange) Two colors now, red and orange flames began harassing him.

"Your blade... what happened to your blade!?" There was something off with Isshin's sword. He had the hilt of his Zanpakuto, but the actual blade itself was gone. The Shinigami remained silent as the colors began to mix and intertwine with others.

"Sklaverei!"

"Sekinetsu!" (Red-Hot)

Time went slow for Quilge. His lowers his hands and his arms as Isshin appears before him. The "Jail" had tried absorbing the attack like before. But this fire was different. Much different than initially believed. He could feel his soul burn, and images begin to flash into his mind.

"Shiba Isshin... is this part of your Bankai?"

Isshin remained silent with a frown.

"I failed. I am a failure." The "Jail" spoke. "But I am not sad. For I know there is someone out there who will defeat you."

The Shinigami chuckled, "Is that so? Well I can't wait to meet him."

"Yes, indeed. For he is a man of strength of virtue and value. That is why I refuse to call you Kurosaki. For that name means something to me."

"And what is that?"

Quilge smiled, "You will find out soon enough."

The intertwined colors of red and orange merged. And as Quilge stood motionless, he closed his eyes. An explosion ripped through Hueco Mundo. The power reaching the night sky. Isshin curses his misfortune. If he had the choice, he would have cancelled the attack. But it was too late. The power was absorbed and was now under the control of the Quincy. But the Sternritter could not control it. For the attack which was comprised of reishi was not just flames, but a timed explosion which was set off to detonate. He knew of this. But it was too late. The problem with Sklaverei was that if he absorbs something which his body cannot handle, then it would negatively affect him.

The weakness of the ability.

"...What do you think he meant by that?"

The soul reaper looked to his injured friend, "I don't know..." Isshin replied.

"But it does scare me a bit..."

* * *

 **Welp. That's it for now. If you want to see any other Sternritter game some spotlight leave a review.**

 **And for those wondering on where the whole romance part of the story is, don't worry I already have a whole plan as to how things will go. Right now were coming close to the middle of the story, and that's when it will all begin.**

 **I can't just throw Bambi and Ichigo together like it's nothing. I got a whole plan for it.**

 **Anyways, leave a review. The next interval may come sooner if I'm highly motivated. For some reason this took so long because I was never in the mood.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last interval. I quit my shitty job finally. Let me know if there are obvious grammar mistakes that shouldn't be there. I'm quick to fix and learn from there.**

* * *

"We don't talk as much as we used to."

Ichigo leaned back and shrugged. He sat against a wall on the roof of Silbern and peacefully stared out into the frozen world. It had only been a day since the first invasion of Soul Society. The Sternritter who were able to snatch a Bankai have been training nonstop to master the device. But this let people who did not have a Shinigami weapon to sit around and wait until new orders were given. The " **S** " had already taken full control of the Bankai which he had stolen. Although he had mastered it, it could never be as powerful as it was in the hands of its original owner.

"Yeah," he replied with a sigh, "It's not like how it used to be."

Meninas McAllon observed him, "Is something wrong? You've been a bit more distance since the war started."

Ichigo shook his head and looked over, "Nah, I'm fine. Gigi has been bothering me a lot so I've just been looking for other people to hang out with." The "Power" was surprised. Usually he adorned spending time with Giselle, "And you're the only person I can really relate to without having any problems with."

"Hey... you remember me!? You never spend time with me!" Spoke a loud voice.

"C'mon Candice... it was so quiet..." Ichigo replied. "And that's because you're always being weird."

The "T" who sat on his left crossed her arms. "Then don't piss me off." she replied. "You only think sex is weird because it's with me. If it had been with Askin you wouldn't say no."

"I wouldn't say anything!"

"What doesn't upset you?" The "Power" asked.

"Oh, shut up Meni! You know I'm not Like Bambi. I only get pissed when this idiot acts like a fool. It embarrasses me."

"Yeah, right!" Ichigo yelled, "You're embarrassing to me!"

She gasped, "I make you look complete, _boy_."

For whatever reason, he began to laugh. "You don't even wear a shirt! That's a damn apron you're wearing!" His chuckle was contagious.

"It is a bit ridiculous..." the "P" remarked. "You could put in a little effort to not show everything upfront. I've noticed it turns people off sometimes."

Candice spat, "What? This? What's wrong with it?"

"It's too revealing. You give off too much too easily. Ichi doesn't even look at you like he used to."

" _What_?" he hissed.

The feisty Sternritter crossed her arms, "Hmph!" she groaned. Candice peeked open and eyed Ichigo. He looked at her with a blank expression and merely shook his head when he realized he had been staring for too long. The teen was never too infatuated with Candice. They had spent years together, and while that no doubt created many bonds, he never saw her as nothing more than a friend. She always felt the same way. Although, her definition of a "friend" goes a little bit further than what most people think. "That's because he thinks about me when he's alone."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" he questioned, "Just relax… you'll get your "fun" later." Ichigo enjoyed his time off. The presence of looming war and the death of comrades had sent him into a frenzy. And so, he always took the opportunity whenever he could to ease his mind and body. "You and Bambi always fight with everyone too much."

"It's not like they don't deserve it."

He had to agree on that. Whatever could be considered as, "normal" only described a few Quincy. A handful at most. Everyone else was usually in some form considered to be a freak in one way or another. And the ironic thing is that all the Sternritter believed they were the normal ones. Even people ranging from hybrid animals to walking hands. Either way, the Wandenreich carried a unique number of warriors. While compared to Soul Society where everyone had the same basic principles of fighting.

Meni sighed, "She didn't get to kill that many Shinigami. So, she's a bit annoyed."

"Yeah, I didn't to have any fun like Ichigo did."

He spat, "What!? Do you know what I had to go through?" The two remained silent as he went off on a rant about his battle against the Commander General. Of course, his details were very specific and it gave them an eerie feeling to think about the sight of burning flesh. Not to mention the army of the undead which still plagued his mind.

"Wait," Meni spoke, "You saved Driscoll and Bazz?" she asked as if surprised.

"Yeah, I thought why not you know?"

"That wasn't really worth the risk of exposing yourself. You could have been killed at that moment." Perhaps, that could have happened. Yamamato was in no mood to stop attacking as he did not really care what he was destroying. In fact, the likely hood of Ichigo being incinerated were fairly high. If it wasn't for the friendly terrain that the 1st Division Captain was in, he would have faced a much more difficult battle. However, it didn't happen. He was alive and so were the people he saved. "I wouldn't mind not seeing either of those two around anyways." She observed her pink nails and frowned, "They're already fading..."

Such casual talk about life-long comrades dying. Ichigo frowned and shut himself out of the conversation. _'Bazz…_ ' The man almost died and she didn't give one thought to it other than disappointment. Meninas was his friend. But he never understood where she gained such a nonchalant attitude towards comrades dying.

He always considered himself to be a man moral and honor. It was difficult to not be hypocritical on these traits. He was an aggressor in a war, and the least he could do is to give his foes and honorable and quick death. He didn't need to take hostages or torture people.

He didn't hate the Shinigami.

"I'm so bored!" Candice yelled. Ichigo flinched and bumped next to her. She grabbed his head and grinned, "Wanna do it?" She would ask this question often. Apparently, she thought he was good looking. While he was never in love with his appearance, it has certainly attracted some attention.

And he would always respond with, "No!"

"You already know Candi," Meninas spoke softly, "Only Gigi can answer that."

Ichigo squirmed, "W-What? Where'd that come from?" The two silently laughed. Annoyed, he stood up and cursed at them.

* * *

…

"The end of the world, huh?"

Zaraki Kenpachi stood motionless as his head hung low. He observed from the Soul Palace the vast emptiness below. A fall from this height would supposedly kill anyone. But if it was up to him, he would have tried testing it. The Shinigami Captain however was in no mood to test himself. There was a reason why he hid his expression from the world. The man was frowning, and if desperately trying to hide back tears.

There was blood flowing down his body. His sword laid on the floor next to him. For once in his life, the man did not want to fight. He felt as if he had all the fighting in the world. But he knew he could not falter now. For as long as he could remember Zaraki Kenpachi was a being born from battles. It's as if the carnage alone had created a being of its own. But for once in his entire existence, he wanted to put the blade down.

The man had just fullfilled one of his lifelong goals. But he was not satisfied. If anything, he regrets the decision. He long preached about how those who die in battle at the hands of one another is merely the cycle of life and nothing could change that. He questioned his ideology and how he felt about life. For once he had regret at doing what he was best at. Killing was his number one trait. Zaraki wasn't the most charming, the funniest, nor the friendliest. But he was the best killer he knew.

And now he felt distaste for that title.

Unohana Retsu is dead.

No.

Yachiru Unohana Kenpachi is dead.

At the hands of Zaraki Kenpachi.

The deed had been done. Her death in battle was a way she wanted to go. And at the hands of a man she wanted to be killed by. It was traditional. And while he was saddened, he swore as he pressed the blade through her body that he would not dismiss everything they had been through together. The 11th Division Captain picked up his weapon and observed it calmly.

Suddenly, a red liquid splattered onto his body. The man didn't even flinch. He looked up from his position and lowered his eyes at the sight of two fellow Shinigami.

"Oy! That was a pretty good fight, big guy. But don't let all that go to waste. You aren't even a real soul reaper yet!" Oetsu Nimaiya stood with a smirk. Standing next to him was Tenjiro Kirinji.

The two seemed to have mixed reactions towards the sight of Zaraki. Oetsu looked eager while Tenjiro looked bored.

"Don't piss me off." Kenpachi spoke, "I could care less if you two have titles. All that is crap." They gave a childish, "oooh" before eyeing one another. While words never bothered Zaraki, it was annoying to get mocked by others he deemed weaker than himself.

There was no further hesitation. The giant Shinigami grinned and leaped forward. He crashed down onto the two, releasing a burst of reiatsu. The Royal Guard members split apart and prepared their weapons.

Tenjiro Kirinji slammed down onto Zaraki with his Shikai. Droplets of water surround the two as their clash brought a surge of power. The battle-born man pressed his power against the medic. While the royal guard member was more than capable, his skill with a sword was rough against the crazed man. The former 4th Division Captain pressed his foot onto the ground and raised his spiritual pressure. Following this, a stream of water began to surge.

The infamous "White Bone Hell" was Kirinji's signature ability. It is the reason why he was even promoted to the Royal Guard in the first place. Zaraki watched with a bored expression as the water began flowing toward him. A grin formed on his face as the splash of burning liquid was suddenly pressed up into the sky. Tenjiro lowered his eyes as Kenpachi emerged practically unharmed. Even with the water at boiling temperatures, he stood as if it was nothing.

"My turn." He spoke coldly. By now his lust for battle had returned. The excitement he gathered was just one benefit to fighting off Squad Zero. Zaraki jumped straight and began to laugh. Slice after slice, slash after slash, he was just waiting for the opportunity. The interesting thing about the 11th Division Captain is that he never had proper training in anything. Even his speed was not classified as Shunpo. The pure raw power and strength he would press into his legs gave him his enemies a surprise.

A flash in front of Kirniji sent the man spiraling with confusion. He tried blocking, but a quick stab above the faulted defense caused the man to shoot blood from his chest, "Report says… your only strength was your swordsmanship…" spoke the General.

Zaraki spat, "Report? Ain't no report out there that can explain all I got." He smirked, "Maybe if you should stop thinking about that and focus. I didn't come here to get disappointed!"

"Oooooooooh! Look here man, there isn't a shred of possibility you can beat us." The two looked over to see a familiar man. Oetsu stood calmly as he pressed the palm of his hand against a strange tank. "Truth is, you won't be able to kill a damn thing if your Zanpakuto is like that."

There was a surprise laugh, "Hahah! Don't get me started on this crap again!" If there was one Shinigami alive that did not care about the spirits of a Zanpakuto, it would be Zaraki Kenpachi. "I never needed to know anything! All my life I've killed people. Shinigami Captains, Hollows, Arrancar! There ain't a damn thing I can't cut!"

"Hmph." Oetsu said. The Shinigami ripped the blade out of its tank and watched with a low expression as the larger soul reaper began to charge him. _'Show this fool, Sayafushi.'_ Oetsu instantly ducked as Zaraki attempt to slash his throat. Pressing his palm against the ground, Nimaiya bounced himself up. His sword catching a quick slash against Zaraki's shoulder before being pushed back.

"At least you got something right." Oetsu spoke before leaping backwards. "But what are you without the blade? What makes you any more significant than an ant?" Kenpachi ignored his words and continued pressing his attack. "You deem that sword as a submissive subordinate! Not a comrade, not a friend, you're the abuser in this relationship!"

"Go to hell!" He chuckled.

"I can hear your cry. I understand what you are going through… and I will save you."

"Who the hell are you speaking to!? Focus on this!" The large Shinigami yelled. Oetsu jumped from his position and used Kenpachi's large frame as a spring to perform a back flip. The two interconnected once more. Zaraki was grinning, while Oetsu was frowning.

"Now you can break… only to be fixed."

From his left hip to his right ear. Blood shot out from Kenpachi's body. Not even the blade he has been carrying since the beginning of his existence was not resilient. It broke just as he did. The body of the 11th Division Captain collapsed to the floor. While the hilt of the blade was caught by Oetsu.

"We got work to do."

* * *

All the Sternritter and various members of the military had strangely gathered in the assembly hall. Apparently, the rumors were true. There was something soon to be announced. The sudden news of a big announcement spread quickly. And while not everyone was required to attend, everyone did. Due to the success of the first invasion of Soul Society, everyone had been presumed this was going to be a congratulation.

Ichigo stood center with everyone else. But as everyone chattered away, he remained out of it. This was not how things normally were done in the Wandenreich. There was a hierarchy of powers and information. Everything had been organized for a good reason.

But he like the other Schuzstaffel members, were uninformed.

The " **S"** knew of this because they to stood in their own triangle formation as they all observed the large stage. The four were not amused. Clearly, they, the imperial guards, are not worthy enough to know about these short coming assignments.

It was the little things that bothered Ichigo. This is the first time out of year of being part of the Schuzstaffel where things have started to become unprecedented.

He tried thinking it wasn't a big deal. That everything was in good faith. The war had been progressing as expected, casualties were low, it wasn't as if everything was falling apart. Ichigo sighed and watched with uncertainty as Yhwach makes his way across the podium.

"Sternritter..." he announced with a long pause, "I have something to tell you." Well, no shit. That is why they all bothered to gather up here. People wouldn't just come for the amazing scenery. "Come..." he trailed once more. Hidden behind a nearby curtain, a shadow figure slowly emerges from the backstage.

Except, this had been a white shadow.

A man with black hair wearing an all-white trench coat made his drastic appearance. Ichigo tilted his head in confusion, as he has never seen this person before. As a member of the S.S. he is supposed to remember almost every face in the Wandenreich for security reasons. However, out of his nine years of being in service, this person has never made an appearance to him before.

The confused reactions were expected. Ichigo silently joined in on this as well. As he stared up at the stage, he could feel some eyes glare on to him. As if he somehow knew something about this. But the true was that he knew nothing. And while those observant Quincy took notice of this, it had to have been something worthwhile.

"Uryuu Ishida." Yhwach announced in a deep tone. "This man right here. The one that you all are staring a... is the last Quincy alive in this world." His words were confusing. What world was he speaking of? Clearly, he is not the only one alive. There is a god forsaken Quincy army standing right before him as he spoke.

"And I nominate him as my successor."

There wasn't even a pause in between his words. Not a single drop of suspense. Yhwach's words had now just caused an uproar. There were only two kinds of responses from this. Either people did not care, or they were outright furious.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

Bambietta screamed right next to his ear. And while it was not direct at Ichigo, he felt as if it was. The orange haired teen merely watched with his eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets from the shock.

What was Yhwach thinking!?

"All your questions will be answered in the upcoming battles..." the Quincy King spoke, "Then, you will see for yourself, why he has become above all of you." To throw even more salt onto the verbal wounds, he just had to call everyone weaker than this newcomer.

"WAIT!" Bazz yelled at the top of lungs. "Your Majesty, what the hell is this!?" For a moment, Ichigo watched with amusement. The "Heat" had actually referred Yhwach as his Majesty. Instead of whatever nickname he had in his mind at the time. The "Shadow" looked over his shoulder and noticed that the remaining Schuzstaffel members were gone. Looking even further. he could notice that majority of the Sternritter were preparing to depart. The only thing stopping them was the rampant anger they were all forcing onto one another.

To Ichigo, everything was still blank. The only outburst he could recall is Bambietta shattering his ear drums. From there on out it was like watching a silent action movie. But it was no comedy.

For this grand army have just been dealt some of the most devastating news it could have gotten. The successor to the Wandenreich was presumed to be someone from within its ranks. That meant every Sternritter had believed they had a chance along as they could prove themselves worthy. And while the strength of the elite Quincy varied, it was thought that many held a chance.

Another lie to the collection.

* * *

"God, damn it! What the fuck is going on!?"

He didn't know how, but Ichigo somehow ended up back in Bambietta's quarters. The female most likely dragged him here. In her own search for answers. It wasn't wrong to assume he knew something was going on. But just like her, Ichigo was just as out of as she was. The wall suddenly exploded, but he didn't flinch. Her reaction was to be expected. But he had hoped she wouldn't try and hurt him for everything. It wasn't his fault things were going the way they were.

"You sure you don't know anything?" she accused with lowered eyes, "You better not be holding back on me, _Kurosaki_." The "Explode" walked up to him and crossed her arms. Her chocolate eyes were anything but sweet.

He sighed, "I told you... I have no god damn idea what is going on. I... can't even believe it..."

"Tch!"

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. It didn't take long until her infamous blade was slicing apart various items in the room. Bambietta squirmed around before taking a deep sigh. The thought of this... nobody taking a position which she dreamed of having is beyond infuriating. "Tell me what you're going to do. You don't even care!"

He lowered his eyes, "I'm going to confront him about it. This isn't like him." Ichigo stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "But just be aware... things are becoming strange around here." He noticed her confusion and sighed, "I've noticed there's a lot more tension between Sternritters. Just watch out."

Her eyes were filled with boredom, "Get your hand off me. And I don't really care about that. I just want to know who the hell that guy is."

Before he could speak once more, the door to the quarters was opened.

"Oh my,"

"A familiar sight."

The four walked in and were given a sight of Deja vu. Ichigo and Bambietta stood close to one another as they annoyingly eyed the other Quincy. There had been so many instances of this happening in the past it wouldn't be wrong to have gotten used to it. "It's so weird seeing you two together!" Giselle was always confused to her closest companions near one another. "You just don't fit." she admitted.

"I wouldn't either," noted Meni, "But he can do as he wishes. Although I would prefer if she would tone herself down."

"Can you all shut up? I'm worried." The leader rested her head against the wall and lowered her eyes."

"Worried? About what?" Candice asked. The "Thunderbolt" seemed genuinely curious. Usually her friend had good faith in the shadow empire and rarely questioned its decisions. But things have been lacking since the war began and it was only a matter of time before the Sternritter took notice. "Did something happen? I told you we should have gone to the stupid meeting."

"About the Wandenreich. We got nothing to rely on."

"We've each other!" Giselle replied.

"Nothing!" The "E" shot back.

Ichigo waited for their chatter to end, "Look, just calm the hell down. The moment I-" His words were interrupted when a black cloak emerged from the exposed wall. The group watched with distaste as a dark-skinned man emerged from the shadow and searched the room using his only eye.

"There is a meeting. Everyone must attend. **_Now_**." Lille Barro spoke at a dangerous tone. Normally the man is lax and willing to give some leverage to the people he commanded. But like Ichigo he seemed to be confused at the recent event. Not willing to argue, the teen nodded. The "X-Axis" eyed the female Sternritter. He seemed almost disgusted at their sight.

"Got something to say?" taunted Candice. She grinned and began charging lightening in her palm, "Don't know how one little guy from the imperial guard can fight all five of us." The "Thunderbolt" did not really care who the successor was. Since it was not her who was chosen, she lost all interest.

"If I need to inform the lower ranks, I would be wasting my breathe." The females cursed back at him before he departed. Calling anyone worthless would only gain an equal negative response.

"I'll be right back." Ichigo spoke lowly.

* * *

The room was quiet. Too quiet for anyone's liking. The Schuzstaffel has a designated conference room created for their own matters which was meant for protecting Yhwach and observing the course of the Wandenreich. But right now, there was nothing to discuss. No one had anything to offer so they were all forced to sit and wait for something to happen. It was certainly some meeting as Lille had promised.

Ichigo sat with his eyes lowered and his arms crossed. His body was leaned back in his chair and his overall expression being calm and careless. He was in no mood to take the crap from anyone else at the moment. Today was not a good day for the Sternritter.

Gerard was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. He would groan and grunt, as the silence was killing him. He didn't really care who the successor was, but he was upset that it was somehow who had not even proved his strength. He was somewhat open minded and willing to accept others. However, the "Miracle" would have to experience this first hand.

Pernida remained quiet.

Lille's job as leader of the Schuzstaffel was simple. Maintaining the imperial guard, and protect the Emperor. And now since Yhwach has announced a potential worthy successor, there job meant protecting this new "Uryuu Ishida" as well.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Spoke Haschwalth as he quietly enters the room.

"Are you?" Lille sarcastically retorted.

"No." the "B" confessed. "Be respectful. This is His Majesty's wish. You may come in now." The guard watched with mixed reactions as their new leader enters the room. His expression was calm but stern. He was not someone willing to be easily pushed around. "Uryuu Ishida... meet your bodyguards."

He adjusted his glasses before looking towards the blond-haired man, "There is no need for such a thing. While I am confident in my abilities I do feel, it is unnecessary to have such a large number of guards."

The "M" was the first to speak up, "It's part of the dig, hot shot. Don't think we're doing it because we like you." Ichigo gave a light chuckle which gained a scowl from Jugram. He knew better, but right now his immaturity did not care.

"You will see his prowess in the upcoming battles. Have a little assurance." the "Balance" replied. "Now introduce yourselves."

"Lille Barro."

"Gerard Valkryie."

" **Pernida Parnkgjas."**

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

The moment Ichigo revealed his full name Ishida flinched in confusion. The " **S** " watched with angst as Uryuu's expression changed. It was if he had seen a ghost. For a brief moment, his eyes went wide. Ichigo thought it was a bit creepy to be observed by the successor but scoffed it off. But suddenly, his expression went back to what was before.

"...Nice to meet you all."

Uryuu took the silence as an initiative to leave. Jugram scowled the Schuzstaffel for their rude behavior but soon caught up to the successor. It was dangerous enough for him to be casually walking around. The imperial guard were soon left to their own thoughts. "We got anything on this guy?" Lille nodded toward Gerard and pulled a discreet folder from within his jacket. The "X-Axis" slapped the folder down and leaned back.

"He's a Gemischt."

There was a small outcry from the "Miracle". A half-blood becoming leader of the Quincy!? It was rare enough that Gemischt Quincy were even allowed in the Wandenreich. While Ichigo was surprised, he remained silent and continued listening to Lille. "This information is highly classified. Do not allow it to leave this room."

"This is unacceptable. If the others found out, there would be an uproar. Maybe even mutiny."

Ichigo eyed the shirtless man, "Yeah, then it would be us dealing with it."

"He also comes from the human world and was born into a reishi rich area. It is called Karakura Town, a place notorious for Hollows and Shinigami."

"Great... so he has no experience leading and barely any experience against a few Hollows."

There was a pause. Being the successor to Yhwach obviously meant that one day Uryuu would lead the Wandenreich. Could any of the Sternritter who actually cared about these events ever place there trust and faith into someone who has never even see true war time combat? Only time could tell. The Schuzstaffel were mere bodyguards who worked under Yhwach rather than Haschwalth. Their jobs were never to argue with the decisions the Emperor made, but rather to simply comply and act out their duties as body guards. Still, they were not robots. They felt their opinions mattered far more than the average Sternritter.

Gerard grunted before looking to his left, "I always thought it was going to be our little fruit here. Not some random kid from the human world."

Lille looked to Ichigo, "I did to. It's strange, really. Yhwach taught you to lead others and how to handle yourself in peace time situations." The one-eyed man sighed and stared at the ceiling. "You were more like a son to him than anyone else it seemed. But I guess it doesn't matter. As long as we get through this war there isn't going to be anything really challenging us." The reassurance calmed down the "Miracle." Lille did have a point. If there weren't any Shinigami, then that meant there was no real threat facing the Quincy. So even if Uryuu was a failure as a leader, it would not be as if some foreign force could stop the Wandenreich.

Ichigo laughed and stood up, "All right, I get it. I'll go talk to him. But besides, I never wanted to be the leader anyways. I like it here." The two were surprised, "To be honest I don't feel like I could do much anyways. I wanted to have a life outside this frozen hell. Being the leader would just be a drag." Pessimistic and lazy. Typical characteristic he would often show if it meant showing effort into anything. Ichigo was seen as someone fair and calm, but not someone who went out of his way to prove to himself. He just let it happen on his own.

"Pssh, then shit. Let me be leader!" Gerard said with joy, "Or even Lille. I'd root for ya!" The "Miracle" gave one last laugh before Ichigo closed the door behind his shoulder.

* * *

He walked through the vast halls of Silbern with deep thoughts. Although the expression on his face said otherwise, Ichigo was a bit stressed from the surrounding events. Of course, normally he would just discard the negative thoughts, these ones were unavoidable. It all centered around him because he was entrusted by many to try and persuade Yhwach to get out of this. He has always been seen as that link between the Sternritter and the Emperor. While many of the elite Quincy disliked the Grandmaster and his way of doing things, Ichigo was someone who was close with both sides.

There were people relying on him. Bambietta, the Schuzstaffel, and most likely every other Sternritter who cared.

"Watch your step, there is hostility up ahead."

Peaking from his shadow, Ichigo looked over his shoulder. It just so happened that one peculiar Quincy was hoping that he would walk through this hallway. An older looking man with glasses while wearing a trench coat stood with his head hung low. "But I suppose that isn't a problem for you anymore." Robert Accutrone had a long history with Sternritter " **S** ". At one point Ichigo had trained directly underneath the "Night-Walk". Robert had trained the Schuzstaffel member in the use of shadows and how to use his superb agility when fighting. He was someone Ichigo respected and looked up to. The man was wise, even if at certain times very pessimistic and irrational.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked as he squints his eyes ahead.

"There are some _heated_ arguments." The pun was shameful. It was no surprise that Bazz-B would contest the successor position. Especially if he didn't know how strong this Ishida Uryuu was. But no one knew how strong he was. So it isn't a real surprise that the "Heat" would try and gain the achievement for himself. "But I am glad you are here. Hopefully his Majesty will listen to you."

Ichigo paused for a moment, "I'm not going for it."

Robert raised an eyebrow, "And? I never said you should obtain it. You are far too young and inexperienced to lead an entire empire on your own. Even if you have the skills of a master it is not as if that will help you deal with mutiny and maintaining what his Majesty has created." The lectures were something he would never stop giving. Sure, what he said was true in a way, but it wasn't as if Ichigo needed to hear it. If anything, he agrees. There was never a time in his life where he imagined even being nominated for the successor position.

"Bazz-B! Just hold it off for now, his Majesty will not forgive you." Mask De Masculine stares down his friends as he tries to barge his way past Sternritter "B".

Jugram stepped closer and asserted his defense, "His Majesty is busy. And will not hear to complaints over his decisions. You will have to learn to deal with things that you do not like, Sternritter "H". The sheer smug Haschwalth unintentionally had on his face was infuriating to Bazz. The Grandmaster had a habit of pissing people off without actually saying or doing anything which causes many to become annoyed.

The red-haired man spat, "Jugo, you're going to get out of my way, and you're going to open that damn door for me." Jugram remained silent and stood idle. If Bazz were truly going to try something, then only capital punishment could be given. The Wandenreich had a clear rule on in fighting. If it was the "Heat" losing his temper and violating the rule, then there would be no mercy.

"Relax, Bazz. This is all for a reason." Askin Nakk Le Vaar said. The "Death-dealing" took it upon himself to intervene in this conversation. Quite a generous thing to do considering he had no real care for Bazz or Haschwalth. The man just enjoys seeing a good show. It wasn't like him to stop a fight however. Usually he keeps his distance and observes. But maybe he actually cared for the war and how disadvantageous it would be to lose two of the more powerful Sternritter. "Isn't that right, future Emperor?" Mask and Bazz look over to Jugram. But were surprised to see two other Quincy had tried slipping by using their own power.

"Ichigo! Tell Bazz to calm down!" The "Superstar" yelled.

Ichigo and Robert were infamous for their ability to slip by enemies. There more proficient use of "Shadows" gave them an even greater advantage. However, those who knew the two could easily pin point their location within the flooring and wall. Sternritter "D" had easily captured both.

Bazz saw Ichigo and realized what his intentions were, "You better fix this." he told him.

Askin smiled, "I heard rumors that he's going to challenge the successor."

"No you didn't." Ichigo spoke lowly.

"Well that's what everyone believes now."

He wanted to slap his friend for starting false rumors. But that wouldn't have done anything. Ichigo sighed and brushed past Bazz and Askin. Jugram knew it would be difficult to stop him. It wasn't as if he was some nobody which Yhwach did not care about. He was considered to be a significant and important member of the Wandenreich. And so his status as a member of the imperial guard allowed him to visit Yhwach whenever he felt the need necessary.

"You get five minutes." The "Balance" noted.

He shrugged and smiled, "That's all I need."

* * *

 **Next chapter very soon... thanks for the reviews/follows/favs.**

 **Some recap**

 **Uryuu is the successor**

 **Zaraki Training in the royal palace**

 **To be honest, I'm not really sure what to do with Candice this story. I usually have a plan for every character and what happens with them but she is just sort of... there lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**He's back!**

 _ **As if we give a shit next chapter better be out fast**_

* * *

 **Soul Society**

"Hmm, I wouldn't know so much about it, would you?"

She tilted her head, "Either way I guess it doesn't matter."

"RAAAH!"

Sternritter "E" made a nonchalant expression as low-class Shinigami begin appearing from the destroyed area. She grinned, and naturally began cutting down the men with ease. It never bothered her to commit such gruesome acts. Rather it was made her fearsome among her peers and her enemies... that managed to live. Before she knew it, everyone had died. Blood was everywhere but she was able to avoid the liquid from staining her uniform. It would have been annoying to go back to Silbern just to change.

"These guys are morons. Couldn't they tell by our reiatsu that we aren't weak?"

"They must have a death wish."

Bambietta sighed and dispersed her sword.

"This is so BORING!"

Out of amusement, the female opened her palm and released a small amount of reishi. A large explosion roared the sky. Whatever buildings remained were a target for the "Explode". Her beloved power was perfect for the situation. "Over there?" Two Shinigami who had been watching the girl suddenly flinch in shock as they realize that their position had been exposed. Before they could react, their bodies burst from the power of the Quincy.

"That's it. Where the hell did you find the stronger Shinigami, Ichigo?"

...

"Ichigo?"

"Not going to fucking repeat myself!"

Bambietta turned around and was surprised to see that her words had not reached anyone's ears.

"What..."

"The..."

"FUCK!"

The Sternritter felt blood immediately rush to her face. She began to awkwardly squirm and twitch as she just now realized that throughout this entire time she was alone. "What the hell man!? Lili! Meni! Gigi! Candi! Ichigo! You're all fucking dead! You hear me, DEAD!" The release of negative emotion caused an eruption of explosive power all around the Sternritter. The ground, the buildings, and even parts of the atmosphere were engulfed in a flame before being blasted into atoms.

"Grrrr...!"

Her growl was almost barbaric. It didn't match the nice way she presented herself. "Come out now, and I won't skin you alive!" Her cry was met with dead silence. The "Explode" then began a rampage of blowing random things up as she saw fit. She _hated_ being left out and alone like that. It was one of the biggest things which could really get to her. If just _one_ person had stayed with her, then she would have been much calmer in this type of situation. But no. None of her friends had bothered staying. Instead they all took part and knew _very_ well how this play out for them.

"...Hey..."

Bambietta's eyes go wide. She slid her body around and looked up toward a man squatting on a collapsed platform. He had medium length blond hair and was wearing a captain haori. _'How the hell did he sneak up on me?'_

"You couldn't sense me because you were blowing shit up, ya' dingus!" Shinji was able to tell what she was thinking just from her reaction. "But let's see here... long black hair... brown eyes... pretty face. Damn, what a shame." The Shinigami captained withdrew his blade and sighed. "Why did have to be a girl?" he spoke aloud.

She smirked, "What? Got a crush on me?"

Shinji's eyes lowered, "I would have... but now I got to _crush_ you." The lame pun was unforgivable. The Captain then jumped down and formed a familiar grin. "I got to be honest with you. I thought I was done with the whole revenge thing after Aizen kicked my ass. It didn't fit well. But... at least Aizen didn't kill any of us..." Bambietta smiled and understood what his intentions were.

"You a friend of that freak? I can see it." She had no good will for the deceased Shinigami.

Before they could initiate a fight, the sound of footsteps alerted the two. Tall, strong build, chiseled face, black hair, and a zanpakuto with a red hilt. The description matched exactly what she was looking for.

"I got things over here, Isshin."

 _Isshin_

Her thoughts were confirmed. This was _thee_ Kurosaki Isshin. He was now the number one war potential since the defeated Zaraki Kenpachi. This was the man responsible for killing two Sternritter presumably by himself. She can now feel the lust for avenging the "Jail" run through her veins. A malicious grin formed on her face as she leaped back from the two. Bambietta no longer cared about the blond man. Her attention focuses toward a new opponent. One she knew she had to be wary about. "Don't think about it, girly." Shinji spoke, "You ain't getting through this." The man smirked, "Collapse, Sakanade..." The blade emitted a strange circular device, which allowed it suddenly spin. She focused everything on the blade and Isshin, which allowed a strange pink midst to suddenly become unnoticed.

"W-What is this...?"

The world began turning all around. The bodies of the Shinigami and debris from collapsed buildings were suddenly floating in the air while her vision became augmented. Everything had changed, and she began to quickly go into a frenzy. "Up-down, left-right, everything you know has been... inversed." Shinji chose his words carefully. As he knew she was strong since being able to kill Rose on her own.

Isshin groaned and sighed, "Well. Looks like you have this taken care of. I'll be heading out for the enemy's base then."

The words alarmed Bambietta. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, "Wait you fucker!" She attempted to fire a quick arrow, but her limbs responded in an erratic fashion. Bambietta moved her left leg, only to notice that her right arm extended outward. Shinji smirked and charged at the Sternritter. He thrusted his sword out. The "Explode" squirmed in pain as the sword cut a bit of shoulder.

"We're going to be doing this for a while, sweetie." Shinji said with a smirk. His attentions of course being instead of rather swiftly killing Bambietta, he had hoped to make the fight as painful and confusing as possible. It was the only way to avenge Rose.

She lowered his eyes, "Enough!" A sudden burst of reiatsu sent Isshin and Shinji back. The blue enerrgy reached the sky's and before them was now a cloaked female with reishi wings.

"Another Völlstandig..." Isshin spoke lowly, "Be careful Hirako... this gives them unique powers. Just like an Arrancar's resurrection."

Bambietta spat, "I'm not like a fucking Arrancar!" She flew above the two and extended her wings outward. Large reishi orbs swarmed down. The two were last seen being engulfed in a vast, large explosion which ripped the life out of the terrain.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

A familiar war-cry roared through the floating city.

Oetsu Nimaiya shook his head in disappointment as a larger Shinigami crashed down on to him. The master swordsman ducked under and trusted his blade to the side. Kenpachi groaned but took the injury as adrenaline rather than worry, "You ain't learn a damn thing did you!" The smaller soul reaper leaped back and lowered his eyes toward the Captain. "You learned your Zanpakuto's name, yet you still treat it like it's worth less than dirt. Why!?"

Kenpachi spat, "Well what the is it waiting for!? Does it need a god damn invitation!?"

The man fell to his knees and dropped his sword. He began to pant as multiple gashes across his body tear open. Zaraki was strong. So strong that despite having multiple life-threatening battles he is still able to keep himself up. "Do something... _Nozarashi_!" Weather Beaten, was the odd name of Kenpachi. He never imagined that one day he would actually obtain it. He had spent his entire life fighting without any special tricks from his sword. Everything he earned had been from a pure raw fighting form. No Shikai, no Bankai, everything was as traditional as it could be.

"That ain't how you do it you brute!"

Oetsu leaped behind Kenpachi and sighed, "You just can't get it, can you?" The Royal Guard member released his sword back into the tub of jelly and approached the weakened captain. "Come..." he instructed." Zaraki watched with shock as his blade began to shake. He quickly gripped the hilt and was distraught by the amount of force which began to emit. The Zanpakuto was then ripped from his hand and was sent flying toward Oetsu.

"Now what? Whatcha going to do without your friend?"

 _'Did he just... call my Zanpakuto?'_ Zaraki grinned, "So we're going to play like that huh!?" Despite the odd situation, he charged the fellow Shinigami without hesitation. Oetsu frowned and jumped toward the ground. His body slid across the floor while attempting to stab the large man. The 13th Division Captain merely dodged and ran past his small counterpart.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you!"

Kenpachi smirked and ripped Sayafushi from the jelly container. _'The hell? This thing feels weird as fuck.'_ Before he could ask Oetsu about the obscurity of his blade, the smaller man jumped toward him. The two blades connected, but Zaraki could not shake off this strange feeling he had while wielding this foreign tool. "You can't beat me with your partner, what makes you think you use mine?" Nimaiya leaped into the air but was quickly caught by his opponent. The large Shinigami gripped him by the ankle and slammed him into the ground. Zaraki ripped the blade from Oetsu, causing blood to drip from his palm. He then dropped Sayafushi and kicked the downed man away.

"I guess I see it now." Zaraki said. Oetsu tilted his head in confusion, "That blade of yours is slimy and disgusting. Min-... Nozarashi is a lot better." The correction amused Oetsu. A smile on his face gave him a hint of confidence as the large soul reaper is finally starting to realize it.

* * *

Soul Society seemed much larger when it was in ruins. The cloudy sky mixed with the destroyed rocks on the ground almost made it seem beautiful. There were even small gusts of wind which made an echoing hollowed sound. The setting had become eerie and cold. Rather from the beginning when it was sunny and warm. A perfect analogy from the war.

"I almost feel bad for leaving Bambi." Menins McAllon said. She looked over to her friends and frowned, "I feel like she was being pretty nice recently."

"Pssh, I don't." Candice replied, "She's been a bitch ever since the war started."

"She's actually always a bitch." The "Glutton" interrupted. The two didn't have any disagreements when it came to their leader being discussed. Bambietta's apparent attitude always united them together. Even when they would often bicker amongst themselves. "You're all just too scared to stand up to her."

"And you'd do something?" Her busty friend shot back.

"No, but I would if you all did something."

The group were resting on a rooftop while they observed multiple areas of battle. Sure, war was fun but throughout the entire morning they had gotten absolutely nothing. This left some resentment toward there leader who promised an actual good time. Either way they weren't to go out of their way to fight someone if it wasn't going to be worth their time.

Giselle sighed and observed her beloved friend from afar. Her affections had no limits. And while she did wish to be close to her friend at this moment, it was better to stay back and watch carnage from afar. The "Zombie" sighed and turned over. Everyone had been relaxing, but she becomes confused as the only male present seemed to be in a distraught deep thought. Ichigo was leaning back against the wall with his head hung a bit low. He didn't have much of an expression on his face, but from what Giselle could see was that he was in some strange deep thought.

"Whatcha' thinking about?" she said while now up in his face. "Hmmm?" She cuffed his face but still he made no budge. Giselle took an even more direct approach and tried kissing him. Ichigo surprised her by finally lifting his head and dodging her attempt.

"Stop." He said lowly, "I've just been thinking about something."

"No shit." She said, "But what?"

He leaned back once more and sighed.

 _"This is odd, you have never questioned my judgement before."_

 _Ichigo shrugged and sat down, "You've never made something so controversial before..."_

 _"I know you aren't one to underestimate others. So, my question is, what makes you so interested? You've have told me on many occasions you never wanted to be my successor. Even since the beginning, when I gave you special training on how to lead." Yhwach's response left him dumbfounded. Sure, what he said was true, but to him it didn't matter._

 _Ichigo gripped the end of the chair, "There were others... I could have suggested some. But to pick an outsider..."_

 _"You are an outsider. Everyone is an outsider." Yhwach reminded him. Ichigo ignored the response, no matter how annoying it was to hear. He knew Yhwach knew what he was talking about._ _The teen stopped, "It was always in my interest for you take my step once I retired. That is one of the reasons why I saved your life. But I respected your decision, and you come here to tell me I have done wrong."_

 _He spat, "I didn't come here to complain. I came to wonder why. You didn't inform anyone. And if he is the next successor, then it is my job to protect him when the time comes. Help me do my job..."_

 _Yhwach was no doubt displeased from when Ichigo had told him he did not want his position. It was far more than a simple exchange of duty. This was a livelihood which the Emperor loved to have. It was everything to him. All the work he has been putting in for his entire life had been up to this one moment._

 _And when he chose someone to take over that position, he did it carefully. There was no thought in picking the strongest, or the smartest, or the most willing to lead, he chose someone he wanted. Yhwach chose someone of his own. The boy he believes he raised. Ichigo was his own. And to hear the words, that the boy he so dearly cared for tell him he did not want to be like him, was hard._

 _"I know why Ichigo." Yhwach said, surprising the boy. He leaned over and placed both hands on his hand, bringing the boy closer. "You think I ruined your life. That I did this on my own, not because I wanted to help you live." Ichigo lowered his eyes, he almost felt shameful. "You were more to me than all of this. And you disappointed me._

 _" **You disappointed me."**_

 _His grip was released, and the two leaned back. Yhwach stood up and faced the wall behind them. "Tell the others Uryuu Ishida will prove himself in battle. There will be no objections, and no more meetings. There will be no other nominations. If you decide to do more for the empire, then I will know!"_

 _Ichigo shook his ahead, "And what if they don't take that as an answer?"_

 _"Then do your job."_

There were many thoughts Ichigo had about the Wandenreich. Many mixed feelings he had toward certain events, people, and just the overall structure of the empire. He had grown up in this world, so he never had any true ill-will toward it. But like any other normal person not everything he saw was perfect. There were often times when he missed his family, and so he wanted to go back to the human world. But of course, this would never happen. As Yhwach always ensured Ichigo had a debt to pay for saving his life. And there were even darker moments when he felt Yhwach had actually ruined his life the moment he also saved it.

But there were also the good times, and the good people he met. That is something he could never forget. Ichigo was never in that bad of a mood to go off and say he is better off without anyone. He appreciated what he had earned and had been given. That is why he agreed to all of this. He agreed to be a member of the Schuzstaffel and a loyal Sternritter. He cared for his comrades like no other Quincy he knew. He didn't think of himself as a bad guy. Even if he is partaking in an aggressive war.

"Yhwach said that the successor decision is final. And that he wants no more complaints in his presence about it." Ichigo finally said with a hint of reluctance. They didn't seem to really care. Uryuu Ishida could be there leader and neither of them would give a damn. They weren't going to listen to some random nobody. As long as Yhwach was out of the picture there would be nothing to really fear. Before Giselle could give a reply, the two felt the sudden area around them began to shake. Over far off in the distance, a blue reishi pillar erupted from the ground. "This reiatsu…" Ichigo spoke as he tried to feel and observe the power, "Bambietta? What the hell?" He looked around and noticed the leader was not present.

"She's using her Völlstandig?" Liltotto said, "What an idiot."

"Yeah, god damnit! My wings came out!" Candice yelled. Her small lightning-reishi wings popped out which gave a laugh to Giselle.

"How have you not controlled that yet?" The "Power" said, "Either way I think we should stay out of it." The sudden nods from the other three left Ichigo speechless. He stood up and faced the direction. There was this off feeling he had while watching the large explosions burst from the area. He knew this battle will attract foreign attention. And he knew damn well no other Quincy was going to volunteer themselves to go help Bambietta. But he also knew that there _were_ going to be Shinigami heading over.

"I'm going to go help." He said.

"Why?" Candice said, "It's not like she'll appreciate it."

"Well I'm not going to get her damn appreciation!"

The decided to reluctantly follow Ichigo despite Giselle's protest. There wasn't anything else to do for the group.

It didn't take long for the five of them to attract some attention. They all did possess formidable captain-level reiatsu. Put that with the explosions and release of power.

"Stop." Spoke a deep voice.

The group look up to see a man with short white hair stare down them. He was wearing a captian haori and held a very small blade in his hands. One Shinigami Captain believed he could approach five Sternritter, it was almost laughable. The females taunted the man, while Ichigo kept his distance. There was no way a man of his strength would recklessly give his position up in this situation.

"Behind us!" Sternritter " **S** " yelled. He turned around and quickly formed his black bow. Standing behind him was a tall man with a black arrow. He was wearing a green jogging suit along black plants. He didn't seem to fazed by the arrow which just barely grazed his forehead. Rather, he was calm and simply reflected the second black arrow which was released from the first. Ichigo was impressed. Despite situation, it was still five on two. "One Captain… and one with Captain-level reiatsu. You aren't using your numbers wisely."

"We didn't come here looking for a fight." Kensei spoke tonelessly, "We came looking for _you_."

Ichigo smiled, "And what do you know of me?"

"Nothing." Love spat, "But we know one thing. The Hogyoku was taken from the 1st Division Barracks. It was seen being held in three different enemy hands."

Ichigo gave an awkward chuckle, "Yeah, that damn thing doesn't work. But I don't have it."

"But you know where it is."

Ichigo remained silent, which gave them a confirmation. "Can you guys handle these two? I'll go head off."

He began to slowly walk away as if it no big deal. But there was this strange feeling he had. Something about this entire situation was off. Naturally, the four female Sternritter scoffed him off and said they would meetup later. He wasn't worried for their safety. While individually they aren't as capable as he might think, together they can surely show off a considerable amount of force. Especially since Giselle already has powerful zombies she can display whenever.

"Bakudo #73: Tozansho." Ichigo looked above and was surprised to see a mysterious blue inverted pyramid form in the sky above. The strange shape was sent flying down at high speed. He swiftly dodged the attack but was surprised to see that it did not make any power upon the crash. _'Bakudo? They were trying to trap me?'_ The Sternritter looked above and could see a new face. A tall man with braided hear and sun-glasses. He seemed surprised that the attack had failed. Even though he was well hidden throughout the entire ordeal.

"Let's get out of here, Love." Spoke Kensei, "We have what he wanted. Now let's get out before I lose my damn mind."

"You guys running away?" Giselle taunted.

"We'll be back." the two spoke in unison.

* * *

Ichigo had hoped of actually pursuing the Shinigami. He wanted to know who was obtaining information on him along with Askin and Shaz. Of course, the Hogyoku was a very big deal to the Gotei 13. It was the device which brought it into political and military turmoil. Surely it was no surprise that despite the Soul Society laying in absolute ruin, they would still be focused on such events.

He had actually gotten separated from his main group. The two soul reapers were evasive, and Ichigo was skilled in tracking down people.

"Yo, I need to talk to you."

Sternritter "D" was always one to avoid conflict as much as possible. Unless he was forced to fight the situation was more fitting for him to simply watch others duel it out.

"No."

Askin flinched, "Wait what?"

"I'm not going to help you." Ichigo replied tonelessly.

"Why?"

The teen seemed shocked, "Why? You told everyone I was going to fight that Ishida guy. Now all I get is people annoying me about the damn thing."

"You get offended to easily."

"I'm not offended, _I'm annoyed._ "

"Well everyone thinks your pissed off and offended now though."

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temples. He felt Askin wrap his hand around his shoulder. "Look... I'm just playing. I just need to know where the Hogyoku is. Even if we can't figure it out I'm sure there is one idiot out here who knows. Hell, we'll go straight to Aizen if we got to."

"Hey, there's even a shooting star! Make a wish."

Ichigo pushed him aside and stared off at this "star"

"That's not a star... that's..."

* * *

 _'Unforgivable!'_

 _'I can't believe it!'_

 _'There's no way that just fucking happened!'_

Bambietta Basterbine was in no fine shape. Her smooth pale skin had been severely darkened by the intense power of heat. She was unable to move due to the sudden traumatic pain her bones had suffered from crashing into the hard ground.

 _'I lost! I can't believe I was the first one to lose!'_

The "Explode" can now only stare up at the sky and await fate. But it was difficult to be optimistic. Those who fail and fall as Sternritter are always dealt a quick demise. She knew this better than anyone considering she has been a star knight for majority of her adult life. She can't believe that this is it. This is where it all ends for her. All her work she has been doing her entire life has come to a faulty end. "God damn it... I didn't even get to kill him..." Her eyes fell low. She felt like she was in purgatory. Just waiting for something to happen. Her life was no longer in her own hands.

"Bambi..."

The incapacitated Sternritter opened her eyes and for a brief moment was almost relieved.

"Don't worry. We'll help you, Bambi."

Sternritter "E" looked up to the familiar faces of her fellow comrades.

Liltotto Lamperd was the only one who refused to look down. It wasn't because she was fearful of Bambietta's charred body, it was mainly due to the fact that she does not really mind the situation. The "Glutton" never had a shred of care for her leader. She had always believed the "Explode" was an abusive friend, who never really gave a damn unless it fitted her interest. The only reason why they even stuck together was because they were girls. It wasn't out of a common interest or goal. Needless to say, Bambietta had a bit of regret for never coming to friendly terms with Liltotto.

Meninas McAllon was the only one showing a hint of sympathy. She seems worried and unsure of what to do. The "Power" was never really the brains of the group but she was kind and somewhat reliable. Her pure physical strength was almost unmatched. The two were on good terms, but Bambietta never expected Meninas to do things on her own.

Candice Catnipp. Just the name made her grit her teeth. She seemed disgusted that her leader was defeated. Even if the two had bickered a lot, they by far had the most in common and possessed similar personalities. But that was more of a disadvantage. Bambietta didn't expect her to do anything to help. Would she help her in this situation? Maybe. It depended on the circumstances. Either way, it was hard to be looked at the same way the "Thunderbolt" stared down the "Explode".

And there was...

Giselle Gewelle.

She was naturally smiling. Her claim to not be a sadist was nothing but a joke. Bambietta has known Giselle ever since the two had arrived at the Wandenreich. She was the first girl she ever met. In the beginning, everything was nice between them. Although her friend was annoying, she was someone who the "Explode" could easily hang around with and order around. Their relationship had grown into such a way that calling them "friends" would be a severe understatement. Bambietta soon ended that type of relationship and tried going back to being just friends.

But Giselle didn't have that. It never ended for her.

"Gigi...don't do it..." Bambietta slowly spoke. She didn't know why, but she had this grim fear of what her friend is about to do. Even though in the past nothing like fear has ever been attempted, there was still this dark thought.

"Do what?" She asked with an even more eerie smile, "We wouldn't do anything. We love you. We wouldn't want you to go away."

"Speak for yourself." said Liltotto.

Giselle leaned down and straddled her fallen comrade. "Well... I'd be sad without you..." Her hands slowly begin to rub her chest. They then carefully make their way up her neck just until they were in the right spot. Bambietta tried calling out for the others, but they did nothing. Even soon their attention was no longer on the situation that was happening right in front of them.

Her life flashed before her eyes. The faint distant memories she had of her parents whom she never got to see. Being conscripted into the Wandenreich. The basic training and path toward becoming an excellent Soldat. And then her finest day which she proved to everyone that she was more than capable of being a Sternritter. All of those major events which shaped who she is today.

And now it all comes to end. Her future, her ambitions, her dreams, all gone. She was young, had never fallen in love, and will die at the hands of a friend she has known since she was 7 years old. Her body craved oxygen, her skin was becoming purple, the last moments of life were escaping her body.

It's funny actually. That even though pain is disappearing and emptiness is fulfilling, she can still feel the burning sensation from when Isshin Shiba had completely obliterated her out of battle. At least Bambietta can say she died in battle. At least her honor would be intact.

"The hell is going on here?"

Meninas, Candice, and Lilltotto all split from the area as a voice shocked the group. Giselle remained on top of Bambietta but still looked over to see what had appeared into the group.

 _'Kurosaki…'_ The weakened Sternritter barely muttered.

It was not the same Kurosaki the Sternritter knew. In fact, they had no idea who this man was. Although his face seemed somewhat familiar, the man was a Shinigami. And therefor he was an enemy. Isshin was not a moron, he was able to read the situation from the moment he arrived. The former captain remained calm as Giselle continued pressing her strength onto Bambietta's neck.

 _'She's going to kill her comrade?'_ He asked himself. Isshin and the "Explode" had just previously engaged in a short battle. The Quincy had badly been beaten, so hard that Isshin barely had any wounds. The Shinigami had followed his enemy's path. Just to ensure she wouldn't be a problem in the future. Nevertheless, he had hoped to gain some information.

"Get off of her." he said with a low tone.

Giselle tilted her head, "Huh? You're going to help an enemy? One that killed your friends?"

Isshin remained still, "You wouldn't try to kill her if she hadn't lost. That's a coward move." The former 10th Division Captain felt a rush of power come from behind. Looking over his shoulder, Isshin quickly leaps to the side to avoid an oncoming lightning bolt. "Damn, I didn't know how you Quincy were. But to kill one of your own like that... I just don't approve." The Shinigami gripped his blade by both hands and began charging reiatsu into his zanpakuto. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The "Zombie" panics. The attack was dead on against her and she had to make a choice. Giselle was forced to release her death grip on Bambietta. The energy wave came too close for the Sternritter to use Hirenkyaku. Giselle could only rely on her natural defense capabilities as the attack came crashing down on to her.

However, she was able to walk off the attack as a guardian angel had swooped down and had been able to split the attack in two. Tall with orange hair, Giselle felt her body being pressed closed to Ichigo. He stared down at her, but once he noticed she was in fine shape his focus shifted toward the man who had attacked her.

Isshin smiled, "I guess if I beat you... I get to meet the boss man?"

Ichigo remained silent. He could see in the corner of his eyes that a very injured Sternritter "E" was staring at him. It was hard to think about how Bambietta could fall so easily. Even if the opponent was Isshin Shiba. This was the first time he had ever seen her fall. There was a painful tugging sensation coming from below. Ichigo looked down and could see a very eccentric Giselle looking up at him, "What's wrong?" he asks.

She replies, "Go fight him. I'll take Bambi-chan to safety."

The deceiving tone she spoke assured him she had good intentions. Ichigo nodded and look toward the other Sternritter who made slow moves to try and surround Isshin. He wasn't sure if he even wanted them in area. They could be a liability, and would no doubt get in his way if a fight was to break out.

"I assume you want to do this one on one." the Shinigami said, "Let's meet where we first met."

Ichigo was surprised. He didn't think the man would be so willing to compromise. He gave a nod, and Isshin was off. The two both knew it would have been a serious disadvantage for both sides if the female Sternritter would have gotten involved. Isshin of course being outnumbered, while Ichigo would have to focus on their wellbeing. Even if he thought they were strong, he believed Isshin was worlds ahead of them.

Sternritter " **S** " began walking toward the direction of the Seireitei. That is where he had fought Yamamto and had retreated once Yhwach gave the order. This was much better in his opinion. His footsteps stop however as something had gripped his ankle. Ichigo looked down to see a panic Bambietta have a very fearful expression on her face, "Relax. I'll tell Gigi to send you to Silbern." Her eyes went even more wide. He couldn't shake off this weird feeling he felt when staring down at her, "I don't want to get my hands dirty." His joke was not amusing. Ichigo sighed and picked her up the only way he knew how, "Here Gigi."

The "Zombie" ferociously grinned and approached Ichigo, "I got her Ichi! Go and kick that guy's ass." Her smile was a small morale boost to him. He would need it for the enemy he is planning to now face. Ichigo tried handing Bambietta over, but she squeezed onto him as if her life truly depended on it. This hurt, and he took notice of her unwillingness to be let go.

"Wait," Ichigo said, "Didn't Silbern overtake the Seireitei?" He could recall Yhwach saying that the world he knew had been merged into the Soul Society. That way at least he no longer had to transfer worlds to return back to his base, "I'll just take her back myself." He said.

"N-No! I got her! I'll make sure she's safe!"

"Hmm, nah it's alright. I need to head over there anyways. And it won't take long. I'll go there and deal with Isshin. But before I'll put Bambi in her room to recover."

Giselle's eye twitched, "Oh… okay." She had already formulated a plan from this, "Then I'll see you back at Silbern. Good luck!"

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah, I'll be right back."

Once Ichigo had left with Bambietta, Liltotto pulled a lollipop from her mouth, "You better go after them." The "Zombie" pretended as if she didn't hear the words. Giselle was already annoyed that this entire situation had turned against her. But luckily, Ichigo had made it possible once again. She would have to thank him a bit more personally later on.

"It's fine," she spoke while licking her lips, "I just need to get her before his Majesty does."

* * *

 **Yea yea yea yea yea another cliff hanger MY BAD. But god damn is it hard to make long chapters these days... back in the day I use to do 10-14k chapters I don't even know how**

 **But not really! Next chapter comes out in like two days so don't worry no longer with this hiatus summer finally started!.**

 **hope you liked it review plox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bit later then expected but I hope you like**

 **review!**

* * *

"There's nothing more I can do."

Ichigo sighed and stared down toward his bed.

"Go get a doctor." He instructed.

There was a small, high pitched laugh. Gremmy Thoumeaux sat down near the bedside of Bambietta and observed the sleeping female. "I'm not your lapdog. And even though I have healed her physical wounds, she seems more mentally damaged. And that is something I cannot advance in." The "Visionary" had agreed to take Ichigo's request to heal Sternritter "E" on his request. Never would he do so on his own good will. Gremmy never cared for his comrades in such a way, "But remember after this I'll need a favor from you at one point."

Ichigo shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, I got you, I won't forget. Thanks for helping her, though."

Gremmy looked away, "I don't really care." The "V" then stood up and approached the edge of the bed, "Anyways, good luck!" The child grinned viciously and a quick slap against Bambietta's leg.

Eye shot open, and a painful scream broke through the ears, "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU UNCAGED ANIMAL!" She gripped her leg in agony. Ichigo and Gremmy observed but were not surprised. The "Explode" began to squirm, "My body... It's so god damn hot!"

Ichigo had taken his normal route to Silbern. He didn't enter through the front or back door. Right now, the three were in his private quarters. He was lucky that Gremmy had not been so far away. For when the moment Ichigo had arrived the "Visionary" was curious to see what he was up to. The Sternritter had been ordered to all leave the fortress and seek out the enemy. So, seeing Ichigo break the rules was something of curiosity. Gremmy had healed Bambietta on the request of the Schuzstaffel member.

Every time someone or something touched her skin, it triggered a feeling which she described as burning. Even though there was no fire nearby. This was strange and foreign to any known disease. But they were able to at least figure out it was all in her head.

"Can we get a stretcher or something? I don't want her in my room. I'll send her to her own."

The pained Quincy panicked, "No! I can't go back to my room like this."

"Why not?"

Her eyes narrow, "Gigi-...Giselle... Giselle tried to killed me. That's why my neck looks like fucking shit! The moment I get out of this, I'm going to slaughter her... and the rest of them." Gremmy laughed and closed the door on his way out while Ichigo sighed.

"No way." he replied.

"I'm sorry, were you there? Right, you weren't. YOU WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Her snap was fearful, "You just left me like the others!"

"I'M HERE AREN'T I?"

She became silent from his response. Bambietta had ambivalent feelings toward Ichigo. He had indeed left her alone just before her encounter with Isshin Shiba. That pissed her off. And then he wasn't there when Giselle tried to kill her, so he didn't get to see the evidence. But he had indirectly rescued her from the "Zombie". Her arrival to Silbern was a miracle. And it was all thanks to him. So she remained silent and ignored his rebuttal.

"She is going to try and kill me. If you want to put me in my room, go ahead. Leave me to die."

Ichigo sighed and sat next to her, "Look man I'll talk to her. I'm sure this is a misunderstanding."

"But I'm going to kill her first. So, if you think that traitor is more important than me, then you should just kill me." Her tone was serious. Too serious for his liking. Ichigo wasn't going to kill either of them. Giselle was a close friend, and he considered Bambietta to be the same. Even if at times in the past the "Explode" had been cold and cruel, her never let it really get to him.

"I'm leaving," he said. Ichigo stood up, but a tug kept him in place, "What? You can stay here if you want. But don't go messing with my stuff or blowing anything up. I'll talk to Giselle for you. That isn't something she would do."

She twitched, "I can barely move, you asshole."

"Then what do you want?"

The Sternritter hesitated and then gritted her teeth, "...Stay." This didn't sound like a request. It was more like an order, "Stay... with me." It was hard for her to ask for help. It really was. She had spent her whole life as an independent fighter. Never before had she relied on anyone to protect her, fight for her, or keep watch over her. Ichigo didn't take this the wrong way. He knew she had troubles asking for assistance in anything. Instead he decided not to rub it in. The situation was too troubling to joke around.

"I can't... I have to go fight him." he answered, "And I think I know why you're still in pain. Did something happen during your fight? He's the only one we know who can use fire."

"No, I don't know what happened. I just remember blowing up some other dumbass Shinigami and then _he_ started to fight me seriously." She didn't need to say anymore. The entire fight against Isshin was mainly a blur. Her memory had been titled off since the near-death encounter and the betrayal of her friends. That experience of having the life leaving your body was brutal. It would be awhile before she could get over that. But perhaps there is only one true way to get over something like that.

"...I'll stay if you want me to."

An immense relief was given off of her. At least now she can relax without worrying about being brutally murdered without a seconds thought. He sighed and collapsed on the bed next to her. There once was a time where this type of behavior would have been extremely awkward for him, and to a certain extent, it kind of does. But Bambietta has been here before. And not in the way most men would have thought of it. The two had slept in the same bed before, but it wasn't to be confused with something it isn't. She has been here before, and under similar pretenses. It was when the two had been going through excruciating training. They were fighting using Vollstandig, and that had a huge toll on their human body. So when she slept there that night, it was awkward for Ichigo. Luckily the two had basically passed out.

He knew he had to leave. There was no way he was just going to let Isshin roam around and nearly burn all of his comrades to death. That wasn't going to happen. Ichigo was surprised to see how Bambietta was acting, even if she could barely move.

She trusted him. And that was odd. After being betrayed by her closest friends, you would think Bambietta would be warry of anyone. And there was a side of her which doubted Ichigo. Doubted that he was able to see the faults in his friends. But he had saved her. That was something she could not forget. If Ichigo wanted her dead, she'd be dead. The "Explode" had no other choice but to trust him. If he was willing to let her hide in his room then it was good enough. She just needed enough time to recover. That is, if she could recover. There was a thought of what he would have had he been there. Had he seen what she had saw and felt. Would he just stare the same way Meninas did? Or not even bother to care? There were mixed thoughts. But his actions had doubted her negative thoughts.

But it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Ichigo watched with as she peacefully inhaled and exhaled air. He noticed that she had lost her Sternritter cap, and would most likely want another. It was easy to get but he has to promise he won't forget.

* * *

The area was dark and cloudy. It was a subsection of where the Seireitei used to be. Bodies of low-class Shinigami and Soldat stained the flooring with the rivers of blood. The carnage was to be expected from the two polar opposite groups. Yhwach had known that the masses of Shinigami would eventually ware his forces down. So in order to compensate he had the creation of the basic Soldat from Quincy in the Lichtreicht who were too weak to become Sternritter but had enough basic knowledge to become foot soldiers. Needless to say, there use was not highly looked upon.

Isshin Shiba stood looking dumbfounded. His Zanpakuto was already withdrawn and had been resting on his shoulder, "Look at that... bailed on me." He sighed and stared up toward the sky. It had strangely got even darker. The clouds were practically black.

"Ew, this isn't that nice. I want a good show."

The Shinigami turned around and was surprised to see a small person stand before him, "Kid... you shouldn't be here." Isshin knew from his cloak that the child was part of the Wandenreich. But he was far too young to be able to do anything. However, his blond hair and menacing red eyes made the atmosphere become chilling. Gremmy chuckled and leaped backwards.

"Let's make this a bit nicer."

Before Isshin could speak, a sudden shake in the ground caught his attention. It turned from shaking, to now giving intense vibration. The ground below him soon then shot up into the sky, _'What the hell is this!?'_ The entire scenery had just shifted from the bloody destroyed concrete floor to now a flat pillar which stood out in the offed center of Soul Society. Pillars and other structures were soon bulging out of the edges.

"The hell is going on..."

Before Isshin could even make one step forward, a sudden burst of energy began charging from the sky. He looked up with widened eyes as yellow lightning began pulsating in the black clouds above him. A bolt was then shot down, but had surprisingly missed its target. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Without a second's thought, a fiery blast shot from Isshin's sword. The attack had crashed into the clouds, but he narrowed his eyes at the sight of the energy merely absorbing the attack, _'Well, I should have known my fire wouldn't beat lighting in terms of heat...'_ Isshin smirked, "I thought you were going to bail on me." He turned around and noticed Ichigo sitting down on a nearby stool. The Quincy didn't seam as eager as his counterpart did. But the Sternritter stood up and approached his enemy with his spirit weapon already formed. Ichigo's blade was similar to what Bambietta and Yhwach had. Although his dao was longer and thicker.

Ichigo looked around and shrugged, "I guess I have to thank Gremmy later again." This coliseum at least gave the two some privacy. Although it stood out. He knew the "Visionary" was somewhere around the area observing the fight. Perhaps even other Sternritter kept an eye on the upcoming battle.

"Hey..." Isshin said slowly, "...You took care of that girl, right? It's really wrong with what had happened to her. "

Ichigo was surprised. He didn't expect her to care _that_ much about an enemy, "She's fine... from what you did." The Sternritter said back.

The Shinigami almost seemed offended, "Not by that." he answered, "By what her comrade did. She almost murdered her in cold blood. I don't know much about you Quincy, but I know damn well that is simply just wrong."

Sternritter " **S** " gulped, "...What do you mean? Nothing happened.

"The one with the crazy blue eyes. She almost strangled her."

Ichigo looked down and was almost shaken. He didn't believe Bambietta's story for a minute. A part of him actually believed she was just using Giselle to explain her loss, but he didn't care about that. It was just offensive to use her like that. But now he stands here...listening to the words of the enemy who backs up the "Explode" completely. Even though the two are enemies, "You're lying." Ichigo said. And before Isshin could refute, he was charged.

"Shadows?" Isshin taunted, "Nothing new." The two had connected, but the Soul reaper had been caught off as he stared deep into his opponent's eyes, "You look familiar. Have you tried to kill me once before all of this?" The joke was not taken lightly by his opponent. If anything, Ichigo seemed even more displeased with the man. The two slashed and clanged against one another but the the two knew that this would go nowhere.

"Bankai: Koko Gonryo Rikyu!" Isshin stopped dead in his tracks at the announcement. Appearing before him was a yellow disk which began pulsating yellow energy. Following this, pillars of yellow lightning began to rein down while Ichigo had leaped far back. The Quincy equipped his black bow and began charging dense Heilig Pfeils. The ground was obliterated as the Bankai began ripping apart the ground like it was nothing.

Shiba Isshin tried firing off multiple Getsuga Tenshou's toward the yellow-disk but was surprised to see it was far more durable than initially realized, "Burn, Engetsu!" A stream of flames reached the sky's, but they had nothing, "Well... at least after all of this I'll finally be able to end this war." Quite arrogant words, but he didn't mean them as harsh as they sounded. It was almost amusing to hear. Ichigo chose not to respond, as Isshin began focusing his immense spiritual levels into his blade.

"Bankai…"

Stabbing the ground, the soul reaper uttered, "Faiachen Engetsu! (Fire Chain Slaying Moon)!"

But nothing followed suit.

"Sorry," Isshin spoke with an awkward shrug, "He sort of likes to come out when he wants. Just give him some time." Ichigo was not amused. He fired off a Schreiten Pfeil but was shocked to see that the Shinigami had predicted its movements perfectly. He ducked while both arrows split and missed their target.

"Now!" Isshin yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ichigo's thoughts couldn't be more scrambled as the atmosphere began to become heated. He noticed a sudden bright color glare from the floor. Looking down, a trace of red began rushing toward him and the surrounding area. His eyes go wide as he realizes that a rush of power is soon to come. And just as he expected it, a pillar of flames was shot from beneath his feet. Looking around, there had been multiple bursts of flames which into the sky.

Unfortunately for the Sternritter, one just so happened to be right below the lightning Bankai. The attack stroke dead in the center, completely shattering and breaking the Bankai. Ichigo cursed his luck but was relieved to know that Isshin was actually going all out in this fight. His use of Shadows and blending into the surrounding area had kept him safe from the flames.

 _'He broke the Bankai…'_ Ichigo was surprised. He wasn't even able to revive the Shinigami tool. It had disinterested into near molecular levels. But at least now he can fight without using a foreign tool.

Isshin's new blade had drastically changed. The hilt was the same, but the actual blade part had molded from grey metal had disappeared. What replaced it was an anomaly like weapon stemmed from his spiritual pressure. It was streaming dark red flames which trailed off. These were not normal flames. The sheer pressure from the power was familiar, it gave Ichigo some memorable flashbacks to when he had fought Yamamto. But thankfully he was not Yamamato. He was Shiba Isshin. And while ranked higher than the first Captain-Commander, he did not seem the least bit intimidating. Ichigo assaulted Isshin but was quickly overwhelmed. The heat had reached a degree so hot he felt his skin nearly melt.

The Shinigami wanted to pursue, but a black figure form behind snagged his attention. Isshin slashed his sword backwards, knowing full well that something unknown was behind him. He watched with wide eyes as his blade and the coated fire vanished through a strange shadowy figure. The being merely remained idle as the blade passed through its body. The figure leaned to the side just as Isshin knew he could not stop his swing.

The Shinigami twisted his hand over, and out sprung a wave of deadly fire. But as it eventually died down, the only thing left remaining was a orange haired Quincy. Ichigo surprised Isshin by slashing his blade downwards, causing a small gash across his chest to shoot out blood.

 _'What the hell...?'_ The Shinigami said to himself, _'This guy was nowhere near me when that black thing was behind me...'_ Isshin observed as Ichigo began walking in a circular motion. As he watched, the black figure suddenly rose from the ground and began walking in the opposite direction. The look on his opponent's face was much different than the enemies Isshin had faced in the past. Ichigo did not seem angry, or excited to fight. His expression was null, and perhaps even a bit reluctant, "What the hell is that?" The Soul Reaper asked while pointing to the alive silhouette.

"My shadow." Ichigo surprisingly answered, "It's part of my schrift."

* * *

He was a lot stronger than he initially believed.

Isshin's Zanpakuto had shifted from a dark red color to a brighter blue element. Ichigo leaped back and angled his left arm. A black substance coated his left limb and became infused with the black aura. It extended outwards, and formed into a spirit weapon. The teen had literally infused a bow into his left arm. The Shinigami was not intimidated by his new weapon. Rather, he charged Ichigo but was too slow to catch his opponent.

Ichigo ripped the string from his infused bow and launched a near point blank arrow. This Heilig Pfeil had immense strength. At the cost of using his own arm as a bow, he obtained a far greater stopping power.

A slash of his blue Zanpakuto sent an out a slow wave of power. The arrow had passed through but was weakened the moment it went through the attack, "Getsuga Tenshou!" The enhanced attack was far different than any other tenshou Ichigo has faced before. This one had strikingly quick speed. The crescent wave was so fast that it had collided against the Sternritter. Although it had sacrificed some energy for speed, it made a strong mark against the Quincy The Sternritter stood up, but instead of being given a shred of mercy, his eyes go wide as multiple slashes of energy began flying toward him.

"I wonder... if you even know..."

Isshin watched as the Quincy stood up in pain. Blood dripped from his body but there were no desperate wounds on his body, "Know about what?"

The blades quickly clashed. It was difficult for either of them to get the upper hand. They seemed to be equal in physical strength, but Isshin was a Shinigami with natural defenses. Ichigo had Blut, but he could not use Blut Vene and Blut Arterie simultaneously. "I could have sworn we met before." the Shinigami said, "Not recently. Maybe a few years ago... did you Quincy try to kill me and my family before!?" There was a suspicious glare which followed, but Ichigo became surprised.

Killed him… _and his family?_

That was his family as well. He knew they existed. He knew their names, what they looked like, and how innocent they were in all of this.

"Karin, Yuzu... there all right, right!?"

There was a brief weakness in Ichigo's attack, and so Isshin broke his guard. But instead of keeping up with the attack he instead remained still, "That's not the type of concern I'd expect from the enemy." Ichigo cursed himself. He had not expected to hear that there were Quincy seeking out Karin and Yuzu. Although, he was aware there were some intended to gain information on Isshin , "That was the voice of worry. Are you really an enemy?"

...

"...Is that really you...?"

"Ichigo...?"

The way he spoke, his tone, it was melancholy. He asked the question knowing full well of the answer. There was a part of him that stood in absolute disbelief. And then there was another part of him in absolute joy. But then, there was the biggest part, that Isshin was in absolute sadness. The two-avoided eye contact as flashbacks flow into Isshin's mind. All the years without _his son_. His beloved first child. The one who resembled both he and his wife the most. The one that was supposed to be the second man of the house and the one to watch over his younger siblings.

"...Yeah..."

The one Isshin spent over 9 years looking for. That even at certain times he had given up, he would still find the motivation to keep going forward. Isshin knew he could not see his wife and tell her he has no idea what happened to _their son_. So he kept going. The Shinigami had spent more time looking for his first child than he had done spending time with the ones he knew were alive. And that wasn't fair. He felt for guilt for ignoring them, even if they never held it against their father.

The blade part of the Zanpakuto changed colors once more. It changed from light blue to now light green.

Isshin smiled, "...I finally found you."

Before Ichigo could respond, the blade part of the Zanpakuto suddenly dispersed. There was now a strange green mist that began flowing toward Ichigo slowly. This was obviously an attack, but it was slow. Too slow to be relied upon. A quick shot arrow released from Ichigo's bow.

But the moment it passed through the green mist, it vanished.

"Another part of your Bankai?" Ichigo asked, "I already know a little. Your power depends on the color of the flames. The red ones are extremely hot, while the blue enhanced all of your ranged attacks. I can only imagine what green does."

Isshin smirked and flicked his finger. A sudden gust of wind dispersed and pushed the mist in multiple directions. Ichigo began to fire off many holy arrows, but as they pushed deeper into where the soul reaper stood, none of them made it through. Isshin was defenseless. The blade part of his sword was not there, only just the hilt.

A silhouette sprung from the ground and leaped toward the Shinigami. Ichigo gripped his blade and quickly revealed one of his quicker techniques.

"Ersetzen (Replace)" Allows the Sternritter to immediately switch spots with his Shadow. This gives a far more viable use with _shadows._ But Isshin was not an idiot. If anything, he was one of the more aware Shinigami out of anyone in the Gotei 13.

The mist began to burn. Not through flames, but through the atmosphere itself. At first Ichigo couldn't process what was happening. His skin began to burn in agony. _'W-What the hell is this!?'_ Everything from his hair to the concrete ground was _disintegrating._ The Quincy watched as Isshin leaped back away from the attack.

He had to get out.

It wasn't worth it.

If it hadn't been for Blut Vene the skin and flesh would have been evaporated.

"You knew... and you still attacked me like that!?"

"You're the moron who dove into acidic mist!"

"WHO USES ACIDIC MIST ON THERE OWN SON?"

Acidice mist was the answer to what the green color of Isshin's Bankai can perform. The man already has a variety of attacks to use it is no wonder why he was so alerted by not just the Wandenreich but as well as Aizen and the Gotei 13. This Bankai which has the ability to use a diverse range of fire elemental attacks ranging from blazing hot ignition to acidic mist was allowed Isshin to become a very formidable opponent. Ichigo has tried using the one known weakness.

"Leave."

Isshin tilted his head, "Huh?"

"Leave this place." Ichigo said, "And don't come back. You won't make it out alive."

There was a laugh, a hysterical, mocked, laugh.

"You can't be serious! That I'll back away from this? Who do you think I am?" Isshin replied.

Ichigo snapped, "You're not even alive! You're a god forsaken soul reaper! You're just a spirit outside the human world. A ghost!" He added, "Go back to Karakura Town. I don't want to have to do this!"

"Are you even listening!?"

Isshin had rested his head on his palms while Ichigo was having his outburst. It was almost as if he was sleeping.

The Shinigami sighed and stared into the sky, "All this time I was looking for you. I was worried you were cold, alone, and scared. That your small mind and body was unable to comprehend this type of world. So I searched for you. For as long as I could. Days on end, and I never considered it a waste."

"But I never thought you would grow up on your own. I thought you needed a parent. Even if it was only one of us. But here you are. Taller than me, more handsome than me, and faster than me. Your mother was a Quincy. And you became something. You are strong, Ichigo. Strong enough to keep up with me so far."

"You became something without me…"

"And that hurts."

Ichigo frowned, "I don't have against you." Isshin's eyes go wide in surprise, "I don't blame you for what happened. And I don't hate you for being a Shinigami. But I was brought into a life. And after this, I want to go back. I want to back to Karakura. I want to see them again."

"And I wanted to see you there."

There was a brief pause in there conversation. A heart wrenched Isshin felt a somber of emotions overcome him. He knew what this war was. The Quincy hated the Shinigami, and they had a pretty good reason. But Isshin married a Quincy. They had three kids together. There relationship could be seen as blasphemous from both sides. But as the war raged on, the soul reaper had felt guilty fighting members of his own children's race. And now, for a battle which has brought him much happiness as well as sadness, the battle against his son. There was no ill feeling between the two. But they both knew they had a job to do. Could Isshin go through with it? The whole reason he returned back into the world of fighting was to protect his remaining family members as well as to seek out what happened to his first child.

He had found his answer.

The Wandenreich had taken him. Back then when Masaki died. There didn't have to be an explanation on how or why. The only question was...

What to do now?

Ichigo's nerve went on edge. Even though the green mist had faded, and there was no sign of any danger, his body was becoming hot. He felt a sting on his arm. But when he looked down, there was nothing. Sweat rolled down his forehead, _'This is what was happening to Bambietta...'_ There was no physical motion that he is being harmed, but something is triggering his mind to believe that there is. A physiological effect caused by Isshins Bankai. The **"Shadow"** leaped backwards and felt the sensation suddenly vanish. There was something in the air, something invisible that gave this effect.

"White?" The Quincy asked. Isshin's blade had suddenly been filled with a new color. A stream of white flames which gave a very intimidating impression.

Isshin smiled, "Let's go my boy!" The Shinigami jumped forward and slashed his sword. The white flames flew off and began going off in an irradict fashion. Some of the fire had caught on to his sword, and while Ichigo tried shaking it off, it would not budge. The Quincy was confused. Even though he had been avoiding direct contact his spirit weapon was disintegrating right before his eyes. He tried reinforcing it with new reishi but that too was ignited, "Hienden (Flying Flame Bullet)!" With a swipe of his white blade multiple orbs shot out toward the Quincy.

The attack's were scattered, and Ichigo tried switching spots with a nearby shadow. Little did he know Isshin had directed his aim in not just one direction. The attack struck his leg, causing him to fall in agony. This fire was not as hot as the red flames. But it had one characteristic Ichigo was starting to panic from. No matter how hard he he tried pressing the fire out, it would not budge. Even traveling through objects and shadows it still followed him, "Gaaah! What the hell is this!?" the Sternritter yelled in panic. By now the pain was reaching. He could not even try to counter attack Isshin as his Blut Arterie was unable to be used as Blut Vene had tried its best suppressing the pain from the flames.

"The flames do not perish. This is one of my strongest abilities. It took a long time to master. The Captain-Commander was a good man, he taught me everything about my Zanpakuto. But I guess you already know about him." Isshin's words were surprising. Although Isshin was still in absolute hysteria about finding Ichigo, he was saddened by the fact that Yamamoto Genryuusai had died. The 1st Division Captain had been the only Shinigami who could relate to Isshin. He taught him how to use his Bankai. How the flames worked and how they could be controlled. That is why the Shinigami has the ability to control his reiatsu to such a point.

But the Quincy killed Yamamoto. Not Ichigo, although he had a part in it. It was Yhwach.

"Killed your teacher?" Ichigo asks tonelessly, "What a coincidence...because you killed mine."

Isshin tilted head and stared in confusion.

"Quilgie Opie," Ichigo reminded, "That was my first teacher when I joined the Wandenreich. I was the only one-... Only a few people actually cared he died. But I did. He wasn't the nicest person, but he was someone I cared about. And you burned him to ashes. There wasn't even anything left."

"So I guess we're even?" His father said with a smile, "I'll never hold anything against you my boy! You have already proven to me you became something great without my help. And it brings me joy that you would come here to try and save my life in all of this."

"But I refuse to abandon my friends here." Isshin said, "And I think you already know that.

Ichigo closed his eyes. The white flames were spreading across his body, but he wasn't making any noises. Instead the Sternritter extended both of his arms out as his spirit weapons faded. He gripped the cross from his neck and ripped it from his holding. The " **S** " then raised it in the air. Isshin's eyes go wide, he tries to attack but was suddenly pulsed away from Ichigo's location. A burst of dark blue and black energy shot up into the sky. It's energy was so potent it was destroying the colosseum like structure surrounding. Isshin tried firing off waves of white flames in hopes of ruining the sudden transformation, but everything he threw was obliterated by the second.

A gust of wind blew the Shinigami back even further. The power was exotic and strong that the soul reaper was forced to remain still and try and hold his position.

Ichigo's body had changed. Starting off was his initial appearance. While he was still wearing his black pants with a white jacket, two pitch black reishi wings had sprung out from his back. These wings were massive and had overshadowed his entire body. Next was the blue halo ring above his head.

However, the most notable thing was his new spirit weapon. He had a massive sword. To call it a sword might even be a overstatement. It was huge. The blade was bigger than the wielder. The grip was black, and had no crossguard. It connected to a wide, white arrow design which went almost to the tip of the blade. The white part of the blade was surrounded by solid pitch black reishi.

"Schattenkönigs Leibwächter (The Shadow King's Bodyguard)."

"Amazing," Isshin said, "But sadly there ain't no King here to defend!" The Soul Reaper charged his opponent and waved off more deadly white flames. Ichigo _flew_ back, surprisinfy the man. His left wing then slapped the ground, causing a shadow to overcast the ground.

The father looked down and noticed the flooring had becoming pitch black. Using Shunpo, Isshin appeared in the sky. But his eyes go wide as multiple figures suddenly leap from the ground, all jumping into the sky and trying to grab on to the Shinigami.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" A blast of white flames ignite the floor. The Shadows had been ripped apart, but there was no downside in there fall. More and more enemies began appearing. Some getting closer than others. The appeared all around him. Feeling something heavy from above, he looked up to see Ichigo lifting his great sword his blade, "Shiro Shirudo! (White Shield)" The flames had changed formed into a defensive position.

But alas, it did nothing.

The pressure, the sheer pressure of being slammed down against a sword with that much reishi and strength was so overwhelming. Isshin's guard had shattered, and he was sent flying down to the ground. He tried unleashing a stream of non extinguishable flames but they had slipped right through his wing. The ability of "Shadows" was much more complex than Isshin had initially believed.

There was a bright light which ripped through the area. A variety of different colors, red, blue, white, and green had ignited the shadows.

It just doesn't end does it?

Isshin was exhausted. There was blood running down his body as he huffed to stare at Ichigo. The Sternritter had been able to easily out maneuver the Shinigami and his attempt to try and counter attack. The Shinigami had used all of his powers before Ichigo had even taken the fight too seriously. He knew now that his chances of a decisive victory are 0. He would need to end it all at once. But that was dangerous. And everyone knew Isshin's life was very important in this struggled war. The former Captain had to be alive. There just weren't enough Shinigami capable of fighting the Quincy with such caliber.,

"How much more can your Bankai even do?" Ichigo asked, "It's pretty amazing, but you can barely control it." The Shinigami's bloody and battered body made it more and more difficult to use his Bankai.

Isshin ignored his words and began focusing his remaining spiritual pressure into his sword. The colored flames all stacked like a deformed rainbow with an intense aura, "Getsuga Shinka! (Slaying Moon God Fire)" The attack was a massive wave streaming just like a rainbow. Except this rainbow was covered in flames. The attack reigned from the sky on to the Sternritter. And while Ichigo awed in surprise and amazement, "The old man helped me this!"

Ichigo merely frowned, "And my teacher taught me this as well..."

"Sklaverei!"

To enslave all reishi was not a common technique in the Wandenreich. The only known people to have the ability was the "Jail" himself. It wasn't highly known but the man had his own pupil at one point. He taught this pupil almost every technique he knew, at the request of Yhwach himself. However, this version of Slavery was not the same as Quilge. The reishi which he was dominating did not go into his body the same way the "Jail" had it. Instead, all that minuscule power was building up into his great sword. Isshin's eyes widen. He stood in the middle of the air as his opponent from above had completely absorbed his attack into his sword. The father smiled and closed his eyes. And as the Quincy crashed down his counter attack, a flash of memories run through his mind. He recalls the day Ichigo was born. How happy his wife was and how fulfilling it was to be an official family. 8 years he spent with his son. It's hard to comprehend what has happened. His life, his marriage, his children, it all flashed before his eyes. He could only hope his wife would forgive him for the unfortunate circumstances.

But at least he would not have to worry his other children. Sure, they will be sad. But at least there older brother will be there just as he was back then.

Maybe some things didn't change.

* * *

 **Wow, so I apologize for this long fight. I hope to god it wasn't boring. Sometimes fights get so tedious and obnoxious there just isn't a point. But this was important.**

 **Also apologize for the god awful translations just incase they were terrible as well as the grammar and spelling.**

 **Anyways, reviews highly appreciated.**

 **And for Isshin's fate.. well... I have the idea out. I'm not sure what to really do. Dead or alive... but my idea has him in a sort of limbo state which keeps him out of the war but isn't dead nor in Karakura town.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Vice-Captain Rangiku Matsumoto... did not make it very far."

The monotonic voice of Sternritter "K" left a strong chill in the atmosphere. The Quincy kept his eye focused on the collapsed Shinigami, "My prediction in hoping you would have knowledge on the whereabouts on your Captain was wrong. Perhaps the two of you were not as close as initially believed." he added. BG9 kept a motionless stare as he rethinks his decision, "Orders are to kill the Shinigami in which the Bankai was stolen from, so where are you, Hitsugaya Toshiro?" The Quincy approached the incapacitated Shinigami and extended out a long knife, "Must I torture this one in order for you to reveal yourself?" There was a small hint in pain. Rangiku's attempt to play dead were typical, but was not able to fool the Sternritter.

" **WHERE IS YOUR CAPTAIN!?** "

A change in tone sent a loud scream in agony from the Shinigami. She bit her in arm in an attempt to quiet herself, but it became difficult when the Quincy lifted her body in the air just before slamming her against the wall. Blood rolled down her lips as her head falls down.

She catches a glimpse of BG9 using his arms to retract his jacket. What revealed was a horror strand of multiple spiky tentacles which strung out of his body, **"I'm going to rip you apart!"**

Matsumoto looked up, "You should know by now..." she said with a smirk, "...That liquid isn't your friend." Whatever blood that was in her mouth was then spat out on to BG9's tentacles.

The blood coated as much as it could, and instead of dripping off back to the ground, it hardened, "What is this?" There was a chilling sensation on his body. The red liquid was hardened and soon began getting a strong grasp on the solid it clung to. Rangiku with every last bit of strength lifted her leg up and kicked the man as hard as she could. Her leg had hit his tendrils, causing them to shatter beyond normal repair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The pain BG9 vocalized was soothing to listen to. The blood which Matsumoto had spat had somehow frozen on BG9, causing his vulnerable limbs to become mere twigs at the site of intense cold, "YOU!" The Quincy tried to strike, but a sudden ice shield shot out from in between the Shinigami, "Captain! Where are you!?"

"Look behind you," Toshiro said, "I've been here the whole time."

BG9 clenched his fist, "Lies! No matter now. I finally got you to where I wanted you to be. You are my last mission in this war. Your death will finally complete my official duty."

Toshiro lowered his eyes, "Really? After this I have to go to your leader's base... and then kill him."

"How dare you!"

"Bankai: Daiguren Hyorinmaru." Ice wings sprung out from BG9's body as well as a flow of cold, powerful spiritual pressure. It hurt Toshiro every time to see his Bankai used by another person. Even if the spirit had no control over itself, it almost felt like a sense of betrayal. Either way there was no time to deal with personal feelings. The Shinigami kept his focuses as he knows it is going to be difficult dealing with the Sternritter, "This is a magnificent Bankai, Shinigami. It made a very convenient use of killing your comrades." The white-haired Captain groaned and pulled a small black object from his pocket. He closed his eyes and tightly clenched his fists as hard as he could. The black objected was caught by BG9 who asked, "What is that?" aloud. Toshiro ignored his words and felt a stinging sensation run through his body. His stomach began to cramp, and his reiatsu began to darken.

The wings broke off!

 _Shineyaku_

 _A black pill-like substance which allows hollow reiatsu to flow into the user's soul. A detrimental aspect for the Quincy is there massive vulnerability to Hollow reiatsu. With conjunction to how the Sternritter were able to steal Bankai, this counters the ability and will stop giving the Wnadenreich the ability to continue possessing Bankai from the Shinigami. This device had taken some time to create, but its creator, Kisuke Urahara was confident it would stop and return any Bankai which has been taken._

"What... what is this?" Sternritter "K" asks. He watches as the ice wings being to break off and fade into the air. As well as the abundance of cold spiritual pressure which came with it, "The medallion is in stable condition, what has happened? What did you do?" He tried reactivating the tool but nothing could be released.

"I guess Hyorinmaru wanted to come back."

Enraged, the Quincy extended his spirit weapon from his cloak. His large, very intimidating began to blast off reishi bullets toward the Shinigami. Toshiro panicked and began performing shunpo in hopes of confusing his opponent. _'At one point, he has to reload.'_ The Shinigami said to himself. He raised his Zanpakuto in the air and out came a large pillar of ice. BG9 panicked as a spiked spear shot out from the pillar. The Quincy dodged, as he already knows what type of attack the child-sized soul reaper can do. Being a Sternritter who's main focus is on the ability to obtain knowledge from his surroundings, BG9 was far ahead of his comrades when it came to mastering a Shinigami Bankai.. But unfortunately, he had lost it.

The Quincy opened a plat on his chest, revealing a storage of long cylinder objects. A barrage of missiles was ejected from his body. Hitsugaya widened his eyes before stabbing his sword into the ground. Multiple ice walls shoot from the ground. The missiles collided but the attack was far less effective than BG9 had initially believed. The Shinigami charged the Quincy and began slashing off multiple ice shards. Through this he was able to come close and place a specific object which caused the Sternritter to panic.

 _'The cross!'_

A floral flower cross forced the Quincy into submission. His body had been encased in an enormous ice cross.

"It's over," The 10th Division Captain said, "You won't be able to speak or harm anyone." He quickly walked over to Matsumoto and observed her condition. She had many bloody wounds but was ultimately going to be all right. The two had planned to fight the Sternritter ever since there first failure. It was crucial for the Gotei 13 to be able to obtain as many capable fighters as it can. And Hitsugaya knew he would not be able to get very far without the use of his Bankai. It was imperative that he had access to his device at all times. His entire base for fighting relied on it. He was no Zaraki Kenpachi.

* * *

The rural deep forest of the Onmitsukido was a perfect place for the 2nd Division Captain to sink her body into. The area had been a training ground ever since she was blessed with the honor of becoming leader of the stealth corps. Her men had been dispersed into protecting the remnants and secrets of the division. But that is how she liked it. Having this alone time gave her inner peace. It allowed her to recover her previous defeat against the Quincy and allowed her confidence to return.

Sui-Feng was a formidable Captain, and although she had been tricked like her comrades, she was still standing. The smaller shinigami was hiding deep within the forest, away from any known conflict.

But she was not hiding.

Being the leader of the stealth corps, she had an immense edge when it came to hiding and stalking her enemies. She did not mind the loss of her Bankai as much as her fellow Captains did. To her, she didn't even like the thing. It contradicted everything the Onmitsukido stood for. But her Shikai was reassured everyone that her ability as a soul reaper was born for having that role.

She held the title that only a certain noble clan could have. Something as extraordinary and rare as that was very ludicrous for many Shinigami to believe. Sui-Feng knew well her legitimize and prestige was on the line for this war. And unlike the previous one, it was in her own land. She had been caught off guard once, and swore it wouldn't happen again.

So then...

Why was there this smell?

A smell in which she could not determine the source. It was a troubling dark smell, one that was dangerous for the terrain she was hiding in.

It was a burning smell!

There was a small ignition below. Her feet scramble as she grips the large center of the tree. A sudden shake causes her to panic and observe the ground, _'Is that... lava!?'_ The bark of the structure she hung on to was vanishing before her eyes. The Captain cursed and quickly abandoned her spot by appearing off into another tree.

 _'I'm the one being watched!? There's no way!'_ Her eyes wander off in every direction as she desperately looks for the person responsible. Sui-Feng quickly ducks her head as a streamed projectile is shot through the branch she was hiding behind.

Feeling frustrated and overwhelmed, the captain flashed into an open area and yelled, "Come on out you coward!"

There were a few steps from behind, "Damn sweetie, you call me a coward yet you were the one waiting for us."

Sui-Feng turned around and lowered her eyes at the sight of a tall man with a red mohawk. He was clean and smirking, but the soul reaper was not amused, "Go away Quincy, you aren't the person I am looking for."

Bazz grinned, "Well tough shit honey, because I've been pretty bored lately!" The Sternritter raised his spiritual pressure. The atmosphere began to heat up as the Quincy starting taking control of the reishi. Multiple fire shards were ejected toward Sui-Feng who merely began dodging, "You ain't that fast bitch! Burning Finger 1!"

The Sternritter's expression fell flat when the Shunpo master began to use a hidden move. Multiple flash clones appear all around Bazz while he desperately tried firing at the original, "So you're a little fast huh!?" The Quincy grinned as the clones began to surround and charge him.

Bazz stomped the ground, causing a sudden burst of flames to erupt around him. The clones vanished, and Sei-Feng was just as surprised. She didn't expect such a perfect counter to her ability. The Shinigami squirmed in pain as a reishi beam struck through her leg.

The agony wasn't as bad as initially realized. However, it was the fact that her leg was now weakened which caused Sei-Feng to panic. Having her legs in perfect condition was essential for her use in Shunpo. But now she would have to try and defeat the enemy with a weak limb.

She knew Bazz could counter hand to hand combat. His ability to manipulate fire made it very dangerous for her to come close.

"Burning Finger...2!"

A stream of flames ignited the trees around them. The Captain covered her mouth but couldn't escape the smoke from entering her body. Eventually Sei-Feng collapsed onto the ground. Her eyes closed and her body clinched as the fire dies down.

Bazz shrugged and put his hands in his pocket, "Man, that shit was lame." The "Heat" sighed and approached the fallen Shinigami.

"Stop, Bazz-B."

A low, monotone voice stopped the Sternritter from raising his finger, "The Captains who lack their Bankai... we promised to leave them to the ones that took it from them, remember?"

Cang-Du revealed his reishi claws from underneath his cloak, "I shall deal the finishing blow."

Bazz seemed annoyed, and Cang wasn't someone he normally despised. He's never thought about fighting the "Iron", but if the time came he wasn't afraid. Either way this broken Shinigami wasn't worth the battle anyways, "The hell? Don't be a bitch, I've barely gotten any action."

"Are you going to disobey his majesty?"

The Quincy snapped, "Well who's gonna tell him? You going to tattle on me!?"

Cang lowered his eyes, "You don't want to know what this Bankai can do. I've already mastered it to the point of being able to use multiple times a day."

"I don't care-!"

In the corner of there eyes, a small burst of light caught the attention of the two. Looking over, Bazz yelled, "Where'd the hell she go!?"

Cang spat, "Above."

Standing above the two was a tall busty female with long purple hair. She seemed angry yet cocky as the grin on her face said, "Rest now, my little bee. I can take care of these two."

"Who are you?" Cang asked, "You're not wearing Shinigami clothing."

Yoruichi crossed her arms, "Well not all Shinigami live here!"

* * *

It was strange to see the sky become pitch black. But it didn't matter. The Quincy opened her eyes and observed the surrounding area. It was surprisingly flat. Not a single sign of destruction. The Sternritter observed her hand and noticed that her sword and had been placed inside. There was even blood dripping down despite her not having a single memory of cutting anyone.

Her eyes go low, and they were surprised to see another Quincy. He was a man, or half of a man. His body had been split in half. Whether from talking back, refusing a command, or just being at the wrong place at the wrong time. She didn't know his name, but certainly knew what had happened to him.

He was a Soldat. Otherwise known as a expendable Quincy.

Her body flinches at the sound of oncoming footsteps. Just then, the space began to be engulfed in the pitch-black space.

What was coming out?

"B..."

"Bambi..."

Her body tenses, a chill ran up her spine. Bambietta unconsciously dropped her blade out of fear. Coming out of the darkness was none other than beloved "friend" Giselle Gewelle. The "Zombie" grinned with excitement as she laid her dark blue eyes on the fellow Quincy.

"Giselle!" Bambietta yelled, "I'm going to gut you!" The "Explode" attempted to reach for her sword but her body refused to budge. Her mind was frozen, all she could do is watch as Giselle began slowly walking toward her.

The Sternritter sighed in relief, "Whoo, I finally found you! Couldn't just have you running around."

She was standing right in front of her. The "Explode" watched as Giselle gave a slight push. The Sternritter fell on her back. Her limbs had been stretched while the "Zombie" gave a familiar horrifying straddle. Her hands gently caress Bambietta's face. They then move to her lower chest. The "Z" happily cuffed and massaged her breasts. These small cold hands eventually made their way up to her friend's neck.

Where they pressed down hard.

"Finally, the day has come..." She said with a grin, "This is _mine_. You and your body... are _mine_."

 _One day, your heart will stop breathing, and none of your fears will matter. What will matter is how you lived._

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't even struggle. The world was pitch black and cold. The only person in front of her was ending her life. She was lonely and scared. There would be nothing if she died. She hasn't even lived a life yet. There was so much. Giselle began to crush her neck. Uncontrollable desperate gaps of air were attempted but were easily pushed back.

Life was light, but it was all black. Nothing but black and loneliness. This was death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eyes snap open as Bambietta's body recoiled in an upright fashion. Her breathing was so fast she was close to hyperventilating. She clutched her chest with her hand and desperately tried to calm herself down. Her body was hot despite the atmosphere in the room being cold.

That was not reality, that was a nightmare.

She wanted to release a surge of emotions. She wanted to blow things up, to kill someone, to cry, and to scream. But she had to restrain herself. It wasn't like her, but the situation was against the Sternritter.

This room... it wasn't her room. Bambietta recalled how she got here and what the circumstances behind it were. Speaking of which, the person who did own the room was nowhere to be found. At least he closed the window. Sternritter "E" felt her survival instincts kick in. Although others might call it paranoia. She checked underneath the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom, there was not a sight of anyone.

 _Footsteps_

She heard footsteps. Perhaps that nightmare wasn't so bad after all. The Quincy appeared to the wall. She pressed her ear against the door and kept close. These boots were not the same ones she would wear with her fellow female Sternritter. This was a male sound.

"I could have sworn," spoke a voice, "It was right here."

She recognized the voice as Haschwalth, _'The hell does he want?'_

The "Balance" stood there for about a minute. His hand was tracing the wall, as if looking for something. It was starting to creep the "Explode" out. Never before has she seen him do this before.

Eventually he left.

It was at this moment Bambietta realized that she no longer was feeling the effects from her engagement against Isshin Shiba. The fiery pain she would feel whenever her body moved was virtually gone. This was no coincidence, something must have happened. She wanted to find out, but was worried about leaving.

Even if Giselle attacking her, another Sternritter was illegal and punishable by death, there was one thing that Bambietta had against her.

She _lost_.

It was rare enough for Sternritter to lose on their own. But they knew, they all knew it was unacceptable for the elite Quincy to lose a battle. And especially since Bambietta sought out her opponent, and had challenged him. Her future in the Wandenreich was uncertain. Yet, she loved the empire. It was her livelihood, her blood, her passion. Only one thing was certain.

She would not let this war be her end.

She would do whatever it took to survive.

Bambietta opened the door and peaked her head out. She wanted to leave and return to get her revenge, but she promised Ichigo she would stay here. Not only that, if she is caught by another Sternritter, that person may know about her shameful defeat. It was rumored those who lived through failed battles meet judgement from Yhwach. But it was rare. And the "Explode" did not want to see an angry Quincy King.

She becomes confused as she realizes there was no door in handle.

In fact, there was no door!

On the inside the door was white and large. But on the outside, there was just white paint. It connected and blended against the wall. She then recalled what Haschwalth had said, _"I could have sworn it was here."_ Then it hit her. The "Balance" was obviously looking for Ichigo, for whatever reason, but was confused when he traveled to his quarters.

She began fiddling with the door and finally understood everything the moment a black shadow revealed itself.

Ichigo had purposely hidden the door just before he left. Even if he didn't believe her, he at least gave her a chance and wanted her to be okay for when he was gone. It wasn't much, but it definitely kept her safe from an unwelcoming walk in from the Grandmaster.

She smiled and quickly closed the "door". Perhaps it would be best to wait for him to return to unexpectedly leave herself. Clearly Ichigo was expecting her to be there when he returned.

* * *

Those observing the sky of Soul Society would be saddened to see the sky was still a black cloud. It gave a perfect analogy to the scenario of what has occurred to the Gotei 13. Dark was blocking the shiny blue sky, just as the war had been blocking the peace which the Shinigami had tried to keep. The future right now was uncertain. Captains were dead, missing, or incapacitated. This amount of destruction hasn't occurred to Soul Society since its founding.

It was easy to lose hope.

But those staring at the sky would have noticed something peculiar.

The sky had ejected something. Something large enough to actually disperse a good portion of clouds. A figure was flying down. It was too far too tell what it was. But the speed it traveled was immense.

Following this one object was three others which all simultaneously busted through the cloud. Although, following this, the clouds covered the hole which revealed just a shred of bright light.

It was a small earthquake. Those who were still watching noted that the object that had fallen was a actually a body. A body of a large man with black, spiky hair.

The sound of bells chiming rang through the small crater which had been formed. Zaraki Kenpachi stood with a bored expression as he looks behind his back.

"Took you long enough." The Captain said.

"We were traveling at normal speed," spoke a noble man with a toneless voice, "You are the behemoth giving away our position." Kuchiki Byakuya sharply replied.

"Nii-sama, where should we head out first."

"My division," he spoke, "I'm sure Ukitake has been handling his well. Afterwards, we will go assist him. Do you understand, Renji?"

The red-haired Shinigami stiffened, "Yes, taichou!"

"What will you do?"

Zaraki spat, "I don't know. Maybe take a walk through my rose garden. Perhaps cut the hedges to my liking."

"Fine. Do what you wish. Just don't die." The three then vanished with Shunpo.

Kenpachi stood for a few moments. He closed his eyes and tried measuring the spiritual pressure of everyone in the nearby area, _'Yachiru…'_ he said to himself. The man had not seen his vice-captain since "she" had stabbed him in the heart. Then again by now he knew that was not the same Yachiru he has come to raise. But rather it was a Quincy with an obscure and wicked power. Zaraki would like to meet that man.

It did not take long to attract some attention. Although his reiatsu seems to somehow be controlled and condensed, it was still so massive it constantly leaked from his body and able to be caught by anyone.

"Well look at this." Said a voice from above the crater, "Zaraki Kenpachi. The man who just can't seem to die." Th 13th Division Captain watched with a bored expression as a pink-haired female wearing a Sternritter uniform stared down with an excited grin, "Where were you all this time?"

He didn't know why, but he felt interested in chatting for now, "Royal Guard. Those guys patched me up."

"Royal Guard huh? Where are they?"

He questioned his own previous decision, "In the sky."

Berenice laughed, "Well that's a half-assed answer. Tell me more. What did you learn there?"

"I learned how to kill Quincy without much effort."

Her eyes lower with intimidation, "You're still the same, Shinigami. If anything, you are even less of a threat. Perhaps I should bring your head to his Majesty. That way he can improve my own abilities!" The "Question" revealed a spiked mac spirit weapon. She swiftly used Hirenkyaku to surprise Kenpachi. Using Blut Vene, she slammed the mace onto his chest.

"W-What the hell?"

The ability that Quincy possess which gives them the strength to even harm Shinigami is known as Blut Vene. This surge of strength is possessed by all Quincy. Yhwach himself guides and can even raise the power by donating some of his own. And that is what he has done for this war.

But for now, the "Question" stared in awe as her mace failed to even pierce the skin of Kenpachi.

"T-Tell me soul reaper," she gulped, "Why can't I cut you!?"

Zaraki smirked, "It's the armor. Those guys in the guard gave me this to wear. Along with my high reiatsu levels, even they had a hard time actually cutting me!" The Shinigami raised his spiritual levels to monstrous heights. Never before has Berenice encountered such a tremendous wave of force. Not even Yhwach has expulsed this much.

"What's the weakness!?" She yelled in panic.

"Have more reiatsu than me!"

Just as the words reached her ears, her body had been split in half. Zaraki stood unamused and very disappointed.

"What the hell? You charge me like that and get all worked up because you couldn't hit me? Man, how the hell are we losing this?"

* * *

 **This was a bit late, I apologize as well as short. I just got back from Alaska and blah blah**

 **Next chapter out sooner than this one. I actually promise.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well it has been a while. I have been getting writers block and also with laziness. But my summer class is over and hopefully I can do 3 chapters before August ends. If anyone wants any specific time for certain characters (preferably Quincy) just let me know in reviews. Hopefully you like it and I apologize if certain things didn't go a certain way. I had difficulties deciding what kind of story this should be.**

* * *

And so it was that the soul reaper who ventured from the human world with intent on winning the war for his comrades had showed one of the greatest virtues a person can express. Isshin Shiba set off like any other father who wanted to protect those close to him. The man had given it his all just as he had down throughout the other years of his life. Eventually this had come up to him. And he paid the ultimate tribune.

The world had proved at times to be a cruel and inhospitable place. But he never let this succumb to him. He always tried doing the right thing at any given time. Even when it went against his own best interest.

But it was not until the end of this long road that Isshin learned the true meaning of those greatest of virtues - sacrifice. Stepping into the center of enemy territory with the intent of fighting the strongest of the enemies, the man followed the steps and examples of peers and predecessors by giving everything he had for the great good for what he believed in.

It was a blur of reality.

He sat on a nearby plat form and held his head in his hands. The course of the war had taken a drastic turn for Ichigo mentally. Never before in his time in the Wandenreich has he experienced the death of so many comrades all at a single battle. However, that was to be expected. Death in war go hand to hand. He's always known this. But no matter what training Yhwach tried to mentally prepare him for, he just could not be okay with all that was happening. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why he did not want to lead the Wandenreich. He enjoyed being in the fight, and having the chance to make a difference. Unlike Yhwach, who is currently watching from afar at the top of Silbern.

It has been an hour since the fight had ended.

It had not turned out the way he wanted it to. Isshin was proven to be more than a challenge. The Shinigami did not want to be here. He wanted to be home, with his family. But he had to be here. He had to fight.

So, Ichigo tried pleading him out. Hoping he would just run and not come back. But it was naive to believe such a thing.

 _'DODGE IT YOU IDIOT!'_

At the last engagement, he tried warning the soul reaper of the oncoming attack. Even if the Shinigami was able to endure hard-stopping power attacks, it was still life-threatening to be hit with an absorbed Sklaverei. The collision created an almost awing, jaw-dropping, explosions of variant colors and fire. It was beautiful sight to witness from a distance.

But for Ichigo the sight lasted shortly. The fire eventually made its way to the sky-colosseum. Everything had been ignited. The structured platform was crumbling. Rocks and debris fell from the top as flames dived deep into the core of the pillar. Eventually everything began crashing down. The Quincy was able to jump off but was surprised to see his opponent was unconscious. Isshin fell in the center of the collapsed structure.

At first, he was not dead.

The man was alive and Ichigo was... hesitant.

He recalled what Yhwach had taught him, and the other Quincy. That Shinigami are mortal enemies to Quincy. That the Quincy were once faced with genocide and persecution.

 _'Your_ ** _biological_** _father is no different.'_ _Those words have been drilled into his minds the moment he had first discovered of his father being a Shinigami. It rang in his head almost every day. For Yhwach knew he would have difficulties facing this brute reality. So, the Quincy King tried his absolute hardest to instill that thought. But Ichigo wasn't as mentally prone as initially realized. He was not born into the Wandenreich, rather, he merely grew up in it. And that just wasn't entirely enough._

The years of hard-drilling anti-Shinigami sentiment left Ichigo not really caring about the deaths of other soul reapers. But these current circumstances left a deep struggle. The Sternritter had waited on wondering what he should do. But as time went on, so did _his_ time go.

Kurosaki Isshin had passed away.

He tried justifying it. Ichigo tried ensuring that Isshin would never stop. And that he would eventually make his way toward Yhwach after all of the other Sternritter were dead. Ensuring he was out of the way gave some relief, as it would be a far easier war from here on out. But this wasn't supposed to be how it went. Isshin would have killed Meninas, Bazz, Giselle, Cang, everyone he knew and loved. It could have happened. It _could_ have happened.

A necessary sacrifice.

For a better world.

The Sternritter sat and thought of what to do next. How this will reflect the future. Ichigo knew of the consequences for his actions. He knew things would not go well with... his sisters. There could be multiple scenarios. They either will hate him, or they will...

Hate him.

 _'I've screwed myself...'_

He would have to rely on Yhwach. Ichigo's opinion on Yhwach were just like any other Sternritter. The first Quincy who leaded the race during it's difficult times against the Shinigami. He was considered a hero by many, and a villain...by those who are already dead.

Ichigo had his doubts about his father. While most people would be in absolute despair at the sight of a deceased parent, Ichigo had learned to try and conceal what he was feeling. That is just how leadership is supposed to be. Yhwach never shredded a single emotion when it came to a loss of a comrade. But that type of setting allowed him to make decisions without being filled and influenced by a variety of different feelings.

This training was given to Ichigo.

But he had his own personality which contradicted the one Yhwach had. It shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone that the two never saw eye to eye on most issues. Yet Ichigo respected and cared for Yhwach. He saved his life. He brought him into the Wandenreich, a place which Ichigo calls home. It was a place of learning and growing. A new type of life which he experienced with people who became his new family.

A body stood behind him. He didn't even bother reacting when a particular female Sternritter appeared from seemingly nowhere.

Giselle's sudden appearances were baffling to most Quincy. She tended to hide in the shadows and only come out when it suited her best. Ichigo didn't even know how she got here. They were both in the middle of enemy territory. And it wasn't as if the "Zombie" had some goal of her own by doing this.

"Hmmm," she grumbled, "Whatcha doing?" The Sternritter received no response and instead looked toward the direction where Ichigo was staring. Her eyes go wide, "You didn't even finish him off!" The expression he gave was completely blank. His eyes were half lowered, his head was low, and his attitude was gloomy.

"He's dead." Ichigo said tonelessly, "Just leave the body."

She tilted her head, "I'll make him a zombie!"

"No!" he suddenly yelled, changing his tone from monotonic to worry, "I mean... he's dead. Just leave him there."

Giselle observed him with doubt. He clearly wasn't being himself. The Quincy appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "What's wrong?" She asks with an innocent smile, "Was he too much for you?" Her joke wasn't amusing. Nothing she could really say would make him feel different.

"Did you know him?"

"No."

She was no fool. Giselle could tell from the quick response he was lying. Even the somber expression on his face gave it away. She sat beside him and tugged his arm. Comfort during this time was not welcoming for Ichigo. He felt annoyed and strained that she would do this. For now, he just wanted the enjoyment of solitude. Something every person is entitled to.

"Hmm... was he your dad?"

There was a drop of chill in the atmosphere. He looked over with weakened eyes and could see that she somehow knew. Ichigo had been friends with Giselle since he arrived at the Wandenreich. They met for the first time 9 years ago. And when Ichigo grew up from a Soldat to the person he is today, he had spent nearly every day with the "Zombie". Their lives were intertwined and interactions were so normal that it would be weird to not speak to each other.

But never once did he speak about his family. Never once did he ever ask her about the most sensitive things because he never wanted her to ask the same. Ichigo wasn't a genius, but he knew Giselle had a troubled history. And so, there was no real interest or curiosity to bring it up.

 _'She knew... this whole time...'_ Ichigo said with eyes wide, _'How the hell did she know!?'_

"Can't tell!" She said with a smile.

It didn't really matter at this point. The only time Ichigo has ever discussed this with anyone was when he was in a private meeting with Yhwach. And unless Yhwach had some special relationship with the "Zombie", there was no other way she could find out. His plans to conceal his half-identity had been revealed. And the sad part about it was that was done out of his own control It wasn't as if he was caught red handed. Giselle knew this entire time and never once brought it up. Despite her being a Sternritter, a sworn enemy to the Shinigami.

"What? You thought I was going to tell the others?" She questioned, "How could you think I would do that?"

Soul reapers, Shinigami, they were the polar opposite of Quincy. Sworn enemies created from a relationship of blood. With one race being pushed to the end, it was no shock to anyone that just the mention of each other drew grudges. Even if the times have evolved that drill of hatred stuck to the Quincy. The Shinigami had not lost much, and so they "forgave" and tried mediating with the alive Quincy. But the pain was never gone. Scars don't heal. Scars give people a reason to never forget.

"I would never." Giselle said.

Ichigo flinched and almost shivered. He knew as a warrior that showing his emotions to anyone was a sign of weakness. And as much as he wanted to burst, his true self could not be seen. But Giselle could see through his attempts to hide himself, "Why?" he asked.

"Because I love you, silly!"

...

That's right.

She "loved" him. Just as she always had. All those times he put it off as some weird way to gain his attention, maybe she had meant something. But she used the term "love" with anyone.

"Thank you Gigi." He almost chocked on those words. Ichigo was still filled with hard hitting feelings, but the relief of his identity was intact. The "Z" smiled and leaped toward him. A small hug meant something much larger in this situation. There embracement lasted for quite a while. This type of feeling in war time meant something. This war seemed to have brought out the worst in people. The reckless and immoral things that they did and continue to do. But moments like these also bring at the best. The sort of situations you would never expect out of elite soldiers.

"Ichi," She softly spoke, "Can I ask you something?"

Ichigo nodded, "What is it?"

She leaned closer to him. Her head going over his shoulder. Giselle opened her mouth and quietly asked, "Where's Bambi?"

And then things went quiet again.

"... She's not at Silbern?" he quickly responded.

Giselle shook her head, "I checked her room and searched around forever. I'm worried."

Ichigo gulped, "Yeah, that's weird. I just dropped her off right before I got here."

Her stare was cold and empty. The emotion which she had just given to him was suddenly gone. It was intense. But such a thing could not break Ichigo, "She couldn't have gone that far." he added, "She was in pain. Maybe the nursery..."

The "Zombie" thought about it. It didn't sound like Bambietta to go out and show off that she was in pain. Rather instead she would try to endure it for as long as she could.

"Hn. Well, I need to find her." She said tonelessly.

"Why do you need to see her?"

"Gigi?"

"Giselle?"

"Huh?" She snapped, "O-Oh, to make sure she is okay! Your da- That Shinigami almost killed her! She's probably scared as hell right now."

Thoughts began to flood his mind. Thoughts of the conversation he had with Bambietta and her wild accusations. Ichigo left her alone in his room, and for safety had created a false door which cannot be seen by anyone on the outside. But he didn't truly believe it. However, he was starting to doubt his own judgement. Ichigo stood up and lifted Giselle.

"Will you go look for her?" He asked slowly.

"I **_need_** to find her."

"Oh, well, I need to rest. If I find her I'll be sure to tell-"

"NO!" She yelled, "Don't tell her!"

Ichigo stepped back, "Why Gigi? Why don't you want me to tell her?"

She turned around, "Just get some sleep, okay? I'll check on you later."

Before he could even utter a word, she was gone. When she wanted to, she was an expert with Hirenkyaku. Ichigo hung his head down in shock as the pieces began to come together. But he was scared. Scared on what he was going to find out. The subject suddenly shifted. He wanted to go back to the room. As quickly as he could.

* * *

Cang Du and Bazz-B were two infamous Sternritter within the Wandenreich. They both possessed unique capabilities which made them feared by not only their enemies, but by also their own comrades. Cang was fast and one of the very few Sternritter who actually preferred fighting using hand to hand combat. His ability manipulating his skin into iron also gave him an advantage against his foes. The "I" was someone Yhwach relied on. And Cang thrived on it.

Bazz-B however had an entire different fighting style. Although the two both enjoyed the battles, Bazz preferred fighting ranged. However, the "Heat" would never turn down a beating with hands.

It was almost forbidden for Sternritter to fight in battles alongside one another. It was code that each elite Quincy have the strength to fight and kill there shinigami counter parts on their own.

However, they didn't have a choice at this point.

The two Sternritter were _struggling_ against this unique Shinigami.

Yoruichi Shihoin had ejected two massive yellow lightning wings which sprung from her back. Cang-Du desperately tried clawing her with his reishi weapons but was easily out maneuvered.

Sei-Fung was incapacitated. Normally she would be dead at this point. But her body was being carried by the Shinigami in front of them. Yoruichi was too quick at this point. None of their attacks could reach. They would have to wait for her to come to them.

"I can't fight with her on my shoulder." She spoke, "So for once, do something...Omaeda!"

A shake in a bush nearby caused the Sternritter to look over their shoulders, _'How the hell did we not sense him!?'_ Cang said to himself. Emerging from the bushes, a large Shinigami nervously makes his appearance.

"Hey," said Bazz

"What?" Cang replied

"Are you blind?"

He certainty felt like it. It wasn't as if Omaeda was covered by the bushes, it was more like _he_ was covering the bushes. The man was a giant. He must have weighed over 300 pounds.

"Y-Yes Yoruichi-sama! I'll just take her and you fight them!"

She rubbed her temples, "Yes, you idiot, that was the plan from the beginning!"

The Vice-Captain attempted to evade and go around the two but was surprise to see that the Quincy were willing to chase him. The Sternritter can't even touch Yoruichi as it is. It made no logistical sense to have another fight, "Crush: Gegetsuburi!" A massive sphere spike sprung out from the man's Zanpakuto.

"What the hell is this?"

The spiked ball flays had crashed down onto Cang. The "Iron" had been the one to chase after Omaeda as he was not going to let Sei-Fung get away. The iron skin had protected the Quincy. The damage which could have been devastating, was no match for the signature power from Cang.

Just as this incident occurred, Bazz-B attempted to launch a surprise attack against Yoruichi. She laughed and proceeded to hit him in all directions. The Quincy was lucky he had a high pain tolerance. Yoruichi normally would have been able to devastate the entire landscape but was concerned for her friend and comrade's well-being.

"Omaeda, take her!"

Yoruichi had no issue passing through Bazz. It was her comrade who had difficulty dealing his opponent. Cang held his hands together, _'Shé Jìn Zh_ _ǎ_ _o'_ The reishi gathered from the technique had manifested into a massive serpent head. Marechiyo Omaeda panicked as the spike ball was unable to protect him. The serpent struck dead center, causing an explosion of power to erupt from his location.

"Fuck this! Bazz yelled, "Burning Finger 4!" The flamed-cross guard ignited onto Bazz's right arm. A large flame structured reishi sword began wildly emitting flames around it. The forest was ignited. This created a problem for Yoruichi as she had to be careful where to flash to.

Back with Cang, the Sternritter was annoyed to now have to worry about the threat of catching fire. He looked back toward the Shinigami who was surprise to see that the large man had suddenly disappeared. Looking up, his eyes go wide. A spiked ball crashes onto his head, sending him crashing toward the ground.

The Sternritter was able to handle the attack. He felt as if he had the perfect ability to negate the soul reaper's Zanpakuto, "You're fast Shinigami." Cang spoke as his iron skin recedes, "But not fast enough."

* * *

"It seems to be over."

"Finally, I thought he was going to die."

"You shouldn't say that."

"Oh right, we all know how _devastated_ you would be if your boyfriend died."

Meninas McAllon ignored the words of her friend. The "Power" alongside the "Thunderbolt" and the "Glutton" all reside at a nearby roof close to Silbern. Fighting for them was very inconvenient. They weren't always blood thirsty all the time. Sometimes they would rather watch and wait for prey to come to them instead of seeking the enemy out.

"It's been boring." Candice said, "I feel like doing something."

Liltotto looked over, "No you don't. You've been saying that for a while. Just be happy none of us have a Bankai. Otherwise we'd have to go out." Not all Sternritter had acquired the Shinigami power. And those who had not only had the job of killing whatever got in their path. There was no other direct goal.

"If Bambi were here she'd tell us. I miss her, where did she even go?"

"I don't know," Meni replied, "But it's been boring without her. I hope she isn't mad."

"Mad?" Candice said, "The hell would she be mad at?"

The dumbfounded expression was something Meninas didn't give to many people. Rather, she was on the receiving end. The "Power" had felt a bit bad for leaving her friend to die out the open like some sort of feral animal. But she was relieved to see her being rescued. Candice recalled the moment as it hadn't even been a full day since it had occurred.

"Oh, that... she needs to get over things. You shouldn't hold grudges; only dumb bitches hold grudges."

The "Glutton" shrugged.

"What? What's that supposed to mean? I hate when you do that."

Liltotto sighed again. How could her friend proclaim to not hold grudges when this entire war had been based off of a grudge? Only Yhwach and a few Quincy still lived from the first war. Everyone else had been born after the events. It never affected them. It was simply the older generation using the younger generation to fight and die just as their ancestors did. But a genocide was a grudge that could no doubt be used to propagate negative feelings to those who were alive.

"Nah, I'm sure she's fine."

"For us, maybe." Liltotto said, "Gigi better watch out. Bambi isn't going to let that go."

"So, what should we do? Meninas asked, "Bambi did lose, so it's not as if anyone will care if she dies now." The sad truth of the Wandenreich was once again exposed in the light. That if one fails to uphold the oath of success, that they will be deemed a failure and no longer worth an asset to the Empire even if they were still capable of fighting.

"Let them settle it." Candice answered, "I don't want to get in trouble over something stupid."

"No one is going to care about their feud. Although, if something happens to Giselle, then Bambietta might be executed on the spot. She already lost, so it's not her place to interfere with others."

"I just wonder what will _he_ do."

"Ichi?" Meni questions, "He wouldn't let Gigi die."

"I thought they were together..." Candice added.

"You are both blind." Liltotto said, "What I'm saying is Bambi might get mad at us for not doing anything."

Candice ignored her and went back to observing her nails. Meninas blankly stared off into the battlefield which left the smaller Quincy to sigh. She wondered on how her life would have been outside the Wandenreich. How she could have spent her years with a family she knew nothing about. But sadly, she could not think about that for long. Only in her dreams was it an appropriate time.

"Do you two ever think what would have happened if we hadn't joined?"

"Yeah," Candice answered, "Dead."

Liltotto thought about her words carefully. It was true that Yhwach had indeed ravaged the land of the Lichtreicht. But that was in order to gain followers and attract attention. But then again those who simply refused his offer to join an army and to fight and die for a relic of the past was not always attractive. It was easier to recruit young children who were orphans and lived in poor areas. And if someone possessed potential strengths but had lived in a comfortable environment, then, well, he would just make it as horrendous as he could. The man did everything possible to get what he wanted. Sometimes he would blindly look at his goals without realizing what was at stake. If everyone were to die right now, what would be the point? How can an army win if there is no army left?

These thoughts were dangerous. But Yhwach did not mind the death toll which was heavy for the Wandenreich. They didn't have a numerical edge when it cane to total forces. Although there were over 26 Sternritter, the quality they possessed varied. A single Shinigami captain could take out a few elite Quincy if the situation allowed it.

 _'What are we to you, Yhwach?'_ The "Glutton" asked herself. She was smart. She was far more self-aware than the other Quincy. The war to her was something which she reluctantly agreed to. Liltotto had wished that the Wandenreich had presented itself in a more abstract form. Instead of outright declaring war, she in her mind had hoped to intimidate the Shinigami. To show them that Quincy power was alive and well. And that mistreatment of Quincy in the human world was not to be tolerated. But no, the war was started as a surprise. But that was the whole goal of the Wandenreich, wasn't it? To completely annihilate the Shinigami for there misdeeds of the past? That is what she had agreed to when she was conscripted into the army.

These were dangerous thoughts indeed.

* * *

The open-air war room at the top of Silbern gave Yhwach a relaxing view of the obliteration which the Wandenreich has enacted. Silbern had replaced the main center of the Seireitei The Quincy Empire's realm had finally been revealed to the world. That this entire time they were hiding not away from the Shinigami, but within.

"Things are going better than expected."

Yhwach was able to remain calm despite feeling the power of the Sternritter returning to him. This obviously meant that they are dead, and the power he bestowed is returning to its rightful owner, "Loss were inevitable. But their sacrifices have always been essential." The moment a Sternritter died it was rare for Yhwach to think about it. He had no emotional tie to everyone. Death on both sides is just natural.

"Quilge came as a surprise. I had no idea Shiba Isshin would waste his time in Hueco Mundo. It was a series of unfortunate events for him. However, due to his stall, it gave us the initiative to attack." The "Jail" was a loyal Quincy that Yhwach appreciated. He was one of the most loyal Sternritter. The man would not be forgotten, "Then there was Stenritter "R" and "Q" but their powers were always obscure. They could have never survived against the more formidable Shinigami."

"Things would have gotten tempting if the Royal Guard had stayed." Jugram replied.

"Hmph." Yhwach groaned, "I would have had to unleash my entire own guard if they chose to stay. But then the royal palace would have been left less guarded. Then again their arrogance would not surprise me."

The "Balance" almost shrugged, "I am already surprised that you would let him go."

"I let him go for one specific reason. Normally you know I wouldn't. The bodyguard's purpose is obviously, to be a bodyguard. And since I am no longer fighting in any battle the bodyguard is irrelevant at this point."

"Then..."

"You can feel it, right?" Yhwach asked with a mischievous smirk, "The drop in reiatsu. The world has just become lighter. Someone on their side has died. At the hands of someone who I handpicked to do."

Haschwalth raise an eyebrow, "Why him? Couldn't anyone have done it?"

His smile grew even darker, "No. Only he could have done in such a satisfying manner. The world used to be a bigger place. Now, there's just... us."

Jugram closed his eyes and turned around. The enjoyment Yhwach had from watching his subordinate cut down his enemies was too satisfying. For a brief moment, he thought he should go out and pursue the enemy. But that wasn't his job. Even if in the beginning he combated the Shinigami his time for now was over. It was surprising to see that not many held resentment for this. Rather they were expected to basically lay out the red carpet for Yhwach.

"The world is still the same... there's just less in it."

Yhwach ignored his response and continued staring out into the battlefields. The burst of reiatsu signified that many Sternritter were having to rely on their sacred power. This was a bit sooner than he had expected. But certainly not something which would cause a problem. As long as his forces are able to kill the Shinigami foes, there was nothing to really be worried over. And if they cannot, well, then that goes into one field. Dead Sternritter will always be remembered for their contributions. However, there is something else other than alive and dead Quincy. The Quincy Emperor looked over his shoulder and saw the blank face of Haschwalth.

"I wish to recall Kurosaki. His use as an offensive force is no longer necessary. I wish for him to return for the rest of my guard." It was never the original intention for Ichigo to go out into the war. He was made a bodyguard for a reason. And going out into battle while risking his life was no reason.

Jugo nodded, "I tried approaching his room before... but I must have forgotten where it was."

Yhwach waved his hand, "Was there something else?"

The "Balance" sighed, "No, your Majesty. I have been contemplating an issue which is in my jurisdiction but is not always certain on my part."

"What is it?" Yhwach asked.

"Sternritter "K" has been defeated, but has escaped."

The failure of Quincy was not acceptable. Although there was no defined punishment, it was looked down upon by all. Yhwach knew times like this were drastic. And if his army was unable to complete, then what was the point of having them? Still, having Sternritter available at any moment is a secret weapon he could use for the future. Jugram knew this issue was in a grey area. Who was he to judge the Quincy? He was not the Emperor. Even if GrandMaster of the Sternritter that was an entirely different scenario.

"Bring the failed Quincy to me. But at least it is just one. Although, I am surprised this "BG9" has failed. He seemed promising the moment we recruited him. But he has done well for us."

"Yes, your Majesty. I have also received new information just before attending. Apparently, Sternritter "E" was defeated and had refused to follow normal procedure. She has been missing. I checked her room and even sent out scouts to track her down. I believe she is either in hiding, or has committed desertion."

"Those are the same thing." Yhwach replied, "Find her and bring her to me."

* * *

"I see now that... fast can't even describe your speed."

Cang-Du intensely inhaled air. There were traces of his own blood flowing down parts of his body as he kept one eye open. His lock on Yoruichi was powerful. The moment he blinked was a moment she is able to deliver a powerful attack. If it wasn't for his iron skin, the fight would have ended for him long ago.

The fight had become dangerously close to Silbern. They didn't really know how it happened, but events had transpired in where the soul reapers were attempting a retreat.

They were now fighting on this strange cliff. Sokyoku Hill was the name. The "Iron" and the "Heat" were not going to let their enemies escape. And as powerful as Yoruichi was, she was unable to unleash everything she had in fear of hurting Sei-Feng and jeopardizing her original mission.

Bazz-B had for the first time in the war had activated his Völlstandig. The wings sprung and the surge of power flowed through his body. He was excited now more than ever, "Burning Full Fingers!" In a surprising move, the man unleashed one of his deadliest attacks. Yoruichi grabbed Sei-Feng and easily dodged the attack. Only to be surprised to see Cang-Du had been waiting for her to appear at any direction.

Omaeda panicked but was soon hit from the edge of the blast. The large man was in pain but quickly swerved his Zanpakuto chain toward the Sternritter. Bazz immediately ducked on her and held out finger, "Burning Finger 1!" The bolt was fast. So fast that Omaeda was unable to dodge as it passed through her shoulder.

"Guhhh! Taichou, what are we going to do?"

"Burning Finger...2!" The extension of burning finger 2 left a blaze combined with an explosion to blast the vice-captain. He emerged with burn marks but was ultimately becoming exhausted.

"OMAEDA!" Yoruichi suddenly yelled.

The large Shinigami's eyes went wide. Coming down from above, a large reishi-serpent head opened its mouth as it quickly engulfed the Shinigami. Yoruichi panicked and contemplated her choices. She can use this brief moment of escape to try and leave the battlefield. However, she would then be leaving Omaeda behind. And even if the two did not really know each other she wasn't really one to leave any comrade behind. Despite it being for the greater good it was always morally wrong to let it happen.

"...Run...Yoruichi-sama..."

The bloody, war exhausted body of the 2nd Division Vice-Captain struggled to walk, "If something were to happen to you, Taichou-sama would never forgive me." Omaeda was sometimes a selfish man. But his moments of valor would show up at these crucial times.

There was a lightning flash behind Cang. He looked over his shoulder but gasped in pain as a kick to his stomach sent him crashing down, "I got to thank Kisuke later. This anti-Blut armor actually works." She lowered her eyes and look toward Bazz who just gazing at her to make a move. He blinked, and she flashed. The Sternritter knew what was coming. Instead of waiting around for it to happen he stomped his foot into the ground. A encirclement of fire sprung out from the ground as Yoruichi kicked him from above.

"What?" Bazz asked with a bloody mouth, "That it!?" He gripped her leg and withheld from the pain of being electrocuted. Yoruichi cursed and tried kicking using her other leg. But Bazz was ready for it. He clenched on tighter and slammed her into the ground. Mindful of all of this, Sei-Feng was still being held in the arms of her friend.

"Burning Finger 1."

A spiked ball had barely intercepted the attack. Omaeda whipped it backwards and was able to cut the shoulder of Bazz-B.

The "Heat" was pissed, "God damn it man, can just one of you fucking die!?" Unfortunately, another kick to his chin sent him flying across the area. The purple haired Shinigami approached Omaeda and handed Sei-Feng to him.

"Take her. I will cover both of you. It will be a long ride out of enemy territory." Her words were absolute. There was no way in hell he was going to argue with her at this point. The most important thing was getting out alive.

"H-Hai."

Shunko did not last forever. The power receded back into her body but for now it didn't matter. She knew she was faster than both of the Quincy. So, when Cang-Du leaped on her from behind, she saw it from a mile away, "Even with my sneak attack, you are able to sense me." The Quincy said with amazement.

His claws came dangerously close to her face. Yoruichi stepped back and evaded every strike he gave. She smirked and said, "You Quincy are so full of it. If it wasn't for your leader pouring his power, you wouldn't even be able to touch us." Her grin was amusing to see. But Cang quickly sped up his attacks. Eventually the two came to the edge of cliff. Yoruichi didn't hesitate for a single moment to leap off as if it was nothing. Her back was facing the far ground while she smiled toward the Sternritter who refused to jump off.

"There is no surface for you to use shunpo on now. And even if so, there's no way you can travel far enough to dodge this." His words caused her to raise an eyebrow,

"Bankai."

Her eyes suddenly go wide, "Jakuhō Raikōben." Yoruichi immediately flashed to the side, but it was too soon. Cang had been watching her movements this entire time. He was able to slowly grasp how she worked her power. He didn't bother wasting any time on suspense. The rocket fired off from his right arm. Yoruichi held her hands up in a defensive manner. The speed from the attack was so fast she could barely comprehend that the missile had not even hit her. She flinched as there was indeed an explosion. And it was close. There was a bright fiery light which ruptured the air around them.

The Shinigami Yoruichi Shihoin had been spared.

"...little bee..." She said with whimper.

Sei-Feng had awoken just as the reiatsu from Jakuho Raikoben was released. And so at the waking moment she knew what she had to do. There was no time to stop Cang from firing it off. If anything, she was surprise he had not done it earlier. The body of the 2nd Division Captain kept fell slowly fell from the sky. Her entire figure had been clouded in a dark aura. The explosion had killed her on impact. The fact that her body was still even recognizable signified her own will and hatred toward the Bankai.

She had lived, as she had died, protecting Yoruichi Shihoin.

Just as this event passed by, Bazz-B appeared with the 2nd Division Vice-Captain.

The moment Omaeda had realized his captain was suddenly out of his grasp, he panicked. During this moment Bazz easily took advantage and had taken a shot directly in his chest with Burning Finger 1. The soul reaper tried going after Sei-Feng but had collapsed just as the explosion went off.

The two now fall side by side. They had spent years together in the Gotei 13.

Yoruichi was losing it. A flood of emotions filled her mind as flashbacks from her life plagued her vision. The time they had first met, the time they fought together and had trained under the same roof. They would sleep together, they would do everything together. They were the embodiment of soul mates. She clenched her fist as a tear ran down her face. Reiatsu began to charge around her body and the Quincy sighed.

"I'm not sure if we can keep this up," Cang told Bazz, "We were stronger than them from the beginning. They were just outmaneuvering us with their speed and it dragged us down."

"Yeah," The "Heat" replied, "But I'm not going to back down. This is just part of the experience!"

There was no way in hell she was going to let them go. Sparks began to charge as she prepared to use Shunko once more. It wasn't until a hand gripped her shoulder that she broke her concentration, "What the hell do you want Kisuke!?"

Urahara Kisuke appeared with a somber expression, "Yoruichi-san, I need you to leave. It is dangerous enough for both of us to be here-"

"Then do what!?" She yelled with a mix of rage and sadness in her tone, "Just let them go!? Look at what they have done! This is our home... even if were not a part of it anymore…"

"No." he replied sternly, "Let's go for _now_... to fight another day. This isn't over. But I need you. People are dying and you and I are going to be the ones carrying this war if it's going at rate like this. And if something were to happen to you, I don't think I'd be able to function as I normally do." His words seemed have surprisingly worked. She wanted them dead, but she didn't want to die just yet. There was also a good chance of reinforcements coming from the enemy.

Urahara sighed, "We'll live today to fight another day."

She felt tears flowing down her face as she slapped his hand away, "I'm not leaving them." Urahara nodded and the went to the base of the Sokyoku Hill. They picked up the remains of the 2nd Division Captain alongside her Vice-Captain and had escaped the views of the enemy base. Cang had observed them, but felt relief once they left. He kept a close eye on Bazz who wanted to chase, but was exhausted from his overuse in his own power.

"Till another day." The "Iron" spoke, "We meet again, Shinigami."

* * *

 **Well, this was sadly short. I feel the next chapter will come out soon... and I actually mean it!**

 **So anyways I know it's been a while but tell me what you thought. I apologize to anyone who wanted Isshin to live. But I've decided that with all the stories out there this cannot be a perfect "happy ending" as they always are. And I do like those. But something like this filled with tragedy and emotion really gives a sense of character and how Ichigo's emotions will shift in the future (As he seemed like a selfish asshole for being worried about his reputation! That isn't going away!)**

 **None of this goes away I like to remember stuff from the past as it comes to haunt. I think this shows the ignorant side of how war is perceived in many cases. People go in all happy and proud of there cause back home but in reality the soldiers there do not want to be there. It's difficult, it is heart breaking, and it is bloody. I'll try to express this point as I think it is crucial.**

 **Where's the romance!? (no on really asks this but I'd be upset too if it's this far) Relax it's slow but it's coming.**

 **Anyways, reviews and I'll see you later. I'm not dead yet.**


	18. Chapter 18

The Shinigami Research and Development institute was a hidden gem that the Shinigami possessed. Its innovations had been so crucial for the soul reapers it had been a prime target for Yhwach to disable. Most of it which now lay in ruin had been obliterated by the Wandenreich. Luckily, it had been almost transformed into its original state. The Quincy had kept its forces occupying the ground, but they were quickly pushed out by the oncoming onslaught of powerful soul reapers. Apparently, the barracks were just that important to Soul Society. It had taken quite an effort in the beginning. The lower-class soul reapers all across the realm had orders to defend their division with their lives. However, most of the twelfth division had died.

It was due to the grace of Urahara Kisuke and a few other powerful Shinigami which had enabled the ground to be recovered.

"Now..." said Urahara Kisuke as he furiously pounds the keyboard of a large centered computer, "I will finally be able to continue more advanced worked." The former captain knew all about his division. Where everything hid, how it worked, and most importantly, how to keep it working, "I appreciate your assistance during this capture, Kenpachi-san."

"Yeah, well, I clearly didn't have a damn choice." Zaraki replied, "Anyways, we're done here. I'm going to go look for some Quincy to kill."

"Wait!" Kisuke yelled, "I ask you, please, just stay for a little while. I do not plan to stay here long. I was just wish to become a bit prepared before we venture off." The 13th Division Captain groaned and cursed his comrade, "You too, Yoruichi-san. I don't want to keep you waiting long so I'm promising this will not take forever."

The purple haired beauty had a somber expression on her face. Her emotions had retracted from flat out rage to now fully realizing what had occurred back in the 2nd Division. Sei-Feng had met so much to her. Much more than she initially realized. Yoruichi felt a lot of remorse for leaving her in Soul Society while she ventured off to the human world. But at least in the end they were able to reconcile. Fighting in two wars side by side and being able to put him a decent fight. Sei-Feng had spent her whole life being a shield for master. It was what she was born into. Nothing would ever change that. At least in the end she died the way she wanted to go. On her own terms and there wouldn't have been any other way.

"It just pisses me off that you dragged me along while everyone else moved on."

"That's because they don't understand. The enemy has powers which are far too arbitrary for our normal means of battle." Urahara replied, "Kenpachi-san, Yoruichi-san, Hisagi-san."

"I'm not sure where my captain even is." Shuhei Hisagi has been fortunate enough to avoid most of the carnage this war has portrayed. He wasn't a coward, but the circumstances had allowed him to avoid any real combat. The Wandenreich didn't necessarily take the 9th Division as seriously as the others. Many of his fellow Vice-Captains have died, and his own captain has been missing. That, combined with the destruction of the 9th Division while he was away left him wandering around the destroyed Soul Society. Looking for a chance to fight any enemy he came across, "But I'm glad I found a reliable group."

"Right," Kisuke said, "And the most important thing is to stay together to keep each other covered. The enemy likes to seek us out and pick us off like scattered sheep. But when we are together, they tend to keep their distance. Also, I've noticed from my observations they do not enjoy fighting side by side. So, it puts them in an even more uncomfortable position. It must have something to do with their culture. Similar to how the Espada managed."

The scientist began running some formula's through the large computer. He also kept capsules filled with reishi and reiatsu. Then, there were the remaining cameras which had been activated across Soul Society to give him an even more perspective view, "Hiyosu, keep an eye on the monitor and capture any power you see worthwhile."

"Rin, Kuna, keep the devices progressing. I'll entrust more guards to keep this place secure. Fortunately, there has to be some captains looming around this area. The enemies don't seem to realize its true importance."

The remaining individuals of the 12th Division were the only thing left to remember of Mayuri. Nemu was gone. Thankfully for these Shinigami, they had prepared multiple scenarios incase an emergency occurred. Mayuri had in the past caused some chaos to roam this institute. The Quincy had cleared some of the rooms out, but not everything was as easy to break into.

"What will happen after this?" Asked Yoruichi is a toneless voice, "I mean, what will be doing and where are we going?" There was a chance for him to ignore her questions. His work required consistent focus and when he spoke it was mainly not out of thought. But ignoring her right now might be the most counterproductive thing he could do. It required immense patience when dealing with Yoruichi Shihoin. Otherwise, she may wander off and get herself killed.

"I am fixing your anti-Blut armor. As well as developing counters to the abilities many of those Sternritter. If not, things will become a lot more complicated. The pill we gave to counter stealing Bankai's seems to have been working fine. So, I know for a fact that we are on the correct path."

Urahara lowered his head, "And Kenpachi-san... do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

The large man grumbled, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"What did you learn at your time with the Royal Guard?"

There was a brief moment of silence. Zaraki hadn't spent long with squad zero, but he no doubt had learned a vast amount of information. The experience changed from brute training to a humble acknowledgment. The Captain observed his blade with low eyes. He had obtained much more than he could have possibly realized. Never before in his life has he been this calm and powerful. They even gave him some of their sacred clothed armor which allowed him to survive the fall.

"I learned about my Zanpakuto." He said softly, "The friend I always had." Words which don't seem as if Kenpachi would ever say. Urahara was surprised. His tone has completely shifted, "They kicked my ass. But eventually I got it. Just as the old man would teach me."

Urahara smirked, "Sounds like you had a good time. You've mastered your Zanpakuto, but what about that other attribute you carry? The one everyone can feel at any time."

The Captain raised an eyebrow, "You got something for me?"

"A little something…"

* * *

The feeling of his face crashing down onto his bed was blisss. His eyes had closed long before he even entered Silbern. It's almost as if Ichigo has never felt the sensation of rest. Exhaustion had overcome his body. It was almost a miracle that he was able to make it back to Silbern without collapsing. Even if he didn't use his V **ö** llstandig to the full extent, it still had taken quite a toll on his body. But although his limbs requested rest, his mind could not give in. Sleeping was just not as easy as it seems.

There was also this annoying pat which poked his cheek. Ichigo's right eye slowly opened. There was a peach skin hand which had blood-red fingernails. His vision traced the short arm to black hair. Eventually his sight had made its way up to a female who had a face worth staring at. She seemed surprised, but happy, "I don't feel the effects anymore." Bambietta stated as she patted down her legs, "Nope. Nothing. Whatever the hell you did, it helped." Ichigo's sight at the "Explode" caused his mind to jolt up. His memory was flooded with the conversation he had with Giselle.

"Bambi..." he spoke softly, "I... I don't know what to say." Ichigo was distraught. His mind told him that what Bambietta had accused Giselle of was correct. But there was this sharp, painful feeling he had in his heart which screamed that Giselle could not have been in the wrong. Two conflicting ideal points. One from a logical sense, and the other from an emotional view.

"Don't need to say anything." She replied, "I'm good now. I can get the hell out of here and decapitate those bitches."

She _lost_.

Ichigo recalled the conversation he had with Haschwalth the moment he walked into Silbern. It had been brief, but a surprising one since normally the Grandmaster never spoke to the imperial guard unless it had something to do with Yhwach directly. He knew something was going on from this dilemma.

 _"I take it things went well?" Jugram asked with crossed arms. The blonde was standing tall and refused to even give Ichigo a stare back. His green eyes were focused on the battlefields before them. He of course was the one in charge of guarding Silbern while the other Sternritter went off._

 _Ichigo didn't respond. But Jugram knew the answer, "Your successes have not gone unnoticed. His Majesty will be pleased for me to confirm what we had speculated."_

 _The "_ ** _S_** _" made one step forward but was stopped at his comrade's words, "From here on out you are relieved of search and destroy duty. You will remain within the compound of Silbern until his Majesty says so otherwise. These are not my orders."_

 _Ichigo knew there was no arguing if it came directly from Yhwach, "You want me to leave everyone out there? Even though I had already spent time fighting alongside them?"_

 _"Again," Haschwalth replied, "They are not my orders."_

 _There was a sigh and Ichigo waved him off. It didn't matter at this point. He just wanted to crash down and sleep through this entire war._

 _"One more thing," Jugram said, "If you see As_ _Nödt_ _, tell him to report to his Majesty. There is evidence to suggest that one of our own was defeated and has committed desertion."_

 _Ichigo looked over his shoulder, "As? Why him? And who the hell would desert? We're winning this damn thing!" It almost angered Ichigo to the point where he would go look for whoever abandon the Wandenreich after all of this. As Ichigo believed he has given so much for this forsaken war. The only thing he can't compare with other Sternritter is that he actually still has his life._

 _"There is special unit being gathered. In case others decided to follow suit. The Wandenreich as you know does not tolerate this behavior. An example needs to be made."_

 _"The "Explode" is on the verge of committing treason. And her punishment for that is none other than judgement."_

Ichigo's eyes were near bulging out of there socket. The person in question for such a heinous crime against the Wandenreich was none other than Bambietta Basterbine. But the reality is that she was not deserting, nor committing treason. Everything was a huge misunderstanding which could be fixed with just a little bit of communication. However, the thing which shocked Ichigo the most was how the hell did they know she was missing?

The only people who saw Bambietta being defeated against Isshin Shiba was Candice Catnip, Liltotto Lamperd, Meninas McAllon, himself, and...

"She's trying to get you killed!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her aggressively. Naturally, she resisted but was surprised to feel the amount of pressure he was willing to express. Ichigo released his grip and gripped his head, "But then why would she..."

She was already at the door by the time he snapped back to reality. Ichigo pressed his hand and easily kept it shut, "No! There looking for you!"

"What? Who is?"

"Everyone." he replied, "They think you deserted after you lost. They will try to kill you on sight."

Bambietta felt her heart rip into shreds. Her body began to shake as she realized her fear has come true. The "Explode" held a very high standard for herself being one of the stronger Quincy around. And when she is unable to fulfill that standard, she isn't herself. Yhwach knew, Haschwalth knew, her "friends" knew, everyone, knew. This was detrimental. The Sternritter wobbled away from the door. Shock consumed her mind as she sat down at the edge of the bed.

Her life, everything she had worked so hard for, gone, gone in an instant.

She had hoped the news did not spread. And that she would be able to kill Giselle and her gang of betrayers without anyone caring or knowing. But someone ratted her out. Someone informed Haschwalth. So now she will be hunted down like an animal by the organization she had sworn her life to, _'Desertion.'_ she thought with a fearful expression on her face. There was no other cowardice move that even the soul reapers acknowledged than running away from your line of duty. But she wasn't trying to run. She would love to just go out and prove her worth just as she did in the past.

Bambietta lowered her eyes and looked over. She too was not the only one who seemed a bit out of character. There was a little resentment she had toward Ichigo who had the support and reputation in the Wandenreich. She knew he had returned from just defeating the one number war potential and that surely to impress his Majesty. So why does he seem so pissed off? He should be parading around with the ego he deserves to have.

"Are you crying?" she asked sharply, "You have nothing to be sad upset about. I'm the one who is fucked!"

He wasn't crying, but he certainly wasn't happy. If only she knew the type of feeling he is enduring right now. The mixed emotions in his mind and heart which are battling each other. Each trying to win over the morale victory which Ichigo needs to have. If there is no morale victory, then to him there is no point in general. He's trying to convince himself what he did was justifiable. And there are good arguments on both sides. But he cannot just get over it.

"I'm just tired." he replied, "And just... calm down. I'll settle it."

She snapped, "There's nothing to settle! I'm done! There's nothing I can do now. If I go out there, I'm dead! I won't even be able to kill any Shinigami since there are no more good enough to redeem myself!"

Bambietta knew he was trying to help. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn't just pardon crimes. But she was frustrated.

"Just give me some time." he asked in a low, somber tone, "That fight drew out a lot of me."

"But you're not injured." Her sharp observation left her wondering a bit more on his situation. Clearly, he has used an extent of his powers, but his general mood is as if he suffered a physical break down against the Shinigami. Ichigo scoffed it off and leaned back on the bed. He tried closing his eyes, but was filled with the stress of his recent battle. He just cannot get some of the images out of his head.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." He said. Bambietta lowered his eyes and gripped her head. Stress was overwhelming her mind. Frustration and anxiety was crippling her senses. Her thoughts shut down had her brain scrambled to think of a solution. She was in a hole. A hole which seems to have an infinite end. How would she get out of this? The "Explode" realized that there was nothing she could say to anyone that would save her. She is despised by many other Sternritter who would have no problems seeing her die. And with her female friends now against her, she felt alone.

"Move over." Said a voice.

Her body was knocked to the side. Ichigo rolled down and forced a pillow into his face.

* * *

"There's no trace of him."

"Perhaps he died, nii-sama?"

Kuchiki Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the distant sight of Silbern. He had been waiting outside for quite some time for a particular Quincy to make his appearance. But as the soul reapers had planned their attack, Sternritter "F" was not taking the bait. And it wasn't because it was obvious. Clearly there must have been something important that was taking up the man's time.

"There are rumors going around that some of the Quincy are seeking out Shinigami. That those who stole a Bankai, must be responsible for killing them." Byakuya looked over his shoulder to see a stern and intense Abarai Renji.

"Then there should be no more waiting." The Sixth Division Captain drew his sword, "But clearly that information is disputable. If we're going to get their attention, then we might as well destroy their capital." It seems every band of Shinigami has a goal to reach Silbern.

The three began to walk in the direction of the Quincy fortress. But with all three of them possessing high-levels of spiritual pressure, it did not take long to gather some attention. There was a shift in the dark shade around them. Movement was occurring out of sight. A reishi shot was cut clean in half by Byakuya. His eyes slowly narrowing at the figure far off in the distance. He couldn't make out who it was, but the figure was carrying some sort of large weapon. Once the individual noticed he had been spotted from hiding on the roof of Silbern, he stood up and vanished from sight.

 _'A distraction?'_

"Taichou!"

The yell snapped Byakuya back into reality. His focus had been so focused on the figure far off in the distance that he failed to feel the pretense of multiple beings surrounding the three. Rukia and Renji kept close to the captain. Their eyes all scatter around but alas, there was no sight of As Nödt.

"Halt right there." Spoke a man with elderly looking man with white hair and clear glasses, "You are trespassing on Wandenreich territory." The audacity was overwhelming. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the man and tried feeling his reiatsu. It was lower than his, but that didn't mean much. As N **ö** dt also had lower levels, but had still been able to show promising strength.

"Id' listen to him," spoke a low, casual voice. The three look over to see a younger looking Quincy with slick back hair, "This old man knows what he is talking about." Askin Nakk Le Vaar crossed his arms and cautiously observed the three, "Those uniforms... you didn't just come back from the Royal Palace, did you? Where was our invitation?"

Rukia scowled, "Nii-sama... what should we do?"

The black-haired soul reaper replied, "I'll take on the older person. Rukia...dispose of this one. And Renji... get rid of the one hiding."

Appearing from the side, a tall Quincy with long black hair emerged. He was older, and possessed a large mustache. Byakuya's eyes go wide with shock, this man, it couldn't be. "Reports of the enemy leader matching these exact specifications." The Captain said aloud, "But your reiatsu levels are too small to truly be your leader."

"Unless... you really are just Juhabach..."

Rukia and Renji flinched in surprise. The figure known as Juhabach, or Yhwach, approached the three silently. His figure was intimidating. Just knowing he was the leader of the organization capable of having this drastic effect on Soul Society left the two soul reapers feeling on edge. There was laughter coming from the younger looking Quincy. Askin couldn't contain himself as the three before him just panic from seeing the "true Quincy leader".

"So, are we going to do this thing or what?" The "Death-dealing" taunted, "You still want to keep that choice of picks there, captain? Or do you still want your subordinate to go against our leader?"

Byakuya gave one look to Renji and the two nodded. There was no way his vice-captain was going to be able to fight the Wandenreich King. The Sixth Division Captain flashed forward to clash blades against "Yhwach". While the other two made their move on their counterpart.

Rukia tried stabbing Askin, only to have him dodge, "Woah there, sweetie. You shouldn't use that thing unless you know how to use it." She scowled and attempted to cut him up even more. Eventually everyone dispersed off into their own battle. They could only hope they would all meet each other in the same spot as they had left. For their primary goal was to hunt down a specific Quincy, it was unfortunate that more interference had bugged there way.

The war was still moving. Things were not stagnant, nor were they going slow. Yhwach had issued out another order to keep things moving forward. It would take a bit more for them to prepare for the third stage of the war. The third stage of course being the final course for the battle of Soul Society.

* * *

The view of the destruction from Uryuu Ishida's room was one to envy. The human-Quincy was not a violent person. But he had his own reasons for joining this war. While he may not publicly say those reasons, his loyalty still is aligned with the Wandenreich. A large glass window separated him and the perespective of the Soul Society. As the successor to Yhwach, he was ordered not to go out and fight at the moment. Even though he was more than capable.

"I wonder what this place looked like before we arrived..." He said aloud.

The teenager looked over his shoulder to see a tranquil female. It wasn't his original intention to being Orihime to this land. If it wasn't for his concern for her safety, she would have stayed back in the human world. She was aware of spiritual beings as she has been friends with Ishida ever since the two enrolled in Karakura Highschool. But they were the only two that knew. There other friends are probably just as confused to wonder where they have gone.

She's seen some battles, and some deaths. Although nothing truly significant, it always hurt to watch. Ishida watched with a sigh as his friend caresses a strange blue orb.

"You still have that thing?" he said.

She smiled, "Yeah, I kind of like it." The two have never seen this device before. As neither of them had taken part of the fight against Aizen. Uryuu had merely been in the dark about all of the events which had occurred during his city. Something he gave hard resentment toward his father for.

"He just gave it to you?" The teen asked with surprise, "That guy may be around our age, but you shouldn't trust him because of that." It wasn't a surprise he would have doubts for Inoue. She has had trouble in the past for trusting certain individuals simply because they were nice.

"He said he wanted me to hold it and not give it to anyone."

Ichigo had come up with a genius plan to keep the Hogyoku from getting into the hands of his Quincy comrades. Shaz wanted it, Askin wanted it, but Ichigo wasn't going to give it just yet. He felt drawn to the orb. But he knew he couldn't just go around walking with it. This was a good method since Askin or Shaz would not be willing to harass Inoue for the device as long as Ishida remained near her.

Looking back to the soul society, the two have never seen such devastation before. It hurt them to feel the sensation of so much life dispersing and being overwhelmed by the aura of death. Their lives had been mainly with dealing with meager Hollows. And Ishida had an impressive track record ensuring that no human in his town has ever perished toward such a beast.

"I wish there was something we could do." She said, "I don't think anyone here is truly evil. Everyone deserves a chance to live." Her eyes went low with sorrow. Orihime didn't know any Shinigami or any other Quincy other than Ishida's father and the people she had met at the Wandenreich. There was no personal grudge toward either side. It just killed her spirit to know people are dying all around her and that there isn't a shred of power she can do to help.

"Be happy it isn't us down there." Uryuu replied, "I just swear I will get you out of this face. It has nothing to do with you, and I'm starting to regret bringing you here. Nowhere is safe..." The teen sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. Contemplating his decision to bring Inoue was not something he looked forward to. There was no one to protect her in the human world, and Silbern seemed safe.

"Ishida-kun, will everything be all right?"

He sighed, "No. Everything will not be all right." His words disappointed her. She formed a frown which made him feel guilty, "But I will guarantee that we make it out. I came here because… I was worried what they would have done had I not joined. And I know Yhwach is planning something for me. He wouldn't make me his heir if he had no purpose."

"What does he want with you?" She asked, "I mean, there are so many others he could have picked from. They all even gave us dirty looks."

"Honestly Inoue-san…I have no idea. The resentment is strong but, we can't focus on the others. I have my own plan and I intent to set things straight in the end."

* * *

The halls of Silbern were vast, but also empty. This large amount of space was perfect for an outcast Quincy to sneak his way through enemy territory. Ryuken Ishida kept a close look over his shoulder as he passed through the dense corridors of the fortress. The man had been on his solo venture ever since he arrived at Soul Society. Ryuken has a strange relationship with these types of Quincy. He never considered them to be _real_ as he and his son are. Instead they were all just ancient relics of the past which have made their way to the modern day. He preferred Quincy living in a society where they are left alone from the Shinigami. And not one where they indict young people into war and pump with them with hyper nationalistic views which are specifically for fuel in war.

He had his own mission during this calamity. Ryuken didn't want to waste time by sticking with Urahara. This war was started by the Quincy. And while Ishida was not ashamed to be from this race, he was embarrassed that this particular man is letting on another path of genocide for not just the Shinigami, but for every living creature around. Not to mention there was a personal vendetta he silently carried. But that was entirely unrelated to the current matters.

 _'Gheist (Ghost)'_ Ryuken said. He placed his hand against the wall and waited as the reishi began to intertwine with his body. The ability known as Gheist has enabled him to mutate and form with the reishi in the surrounding area. By now his ability to be sensed and tracked was almost impossible. This technique wasn't created to go against Shinigami, but specifically to lower the guard of another Quincy. There were Soldat guarding at every door. But he knew that the most important door was the one which had no guards. The largest door with the most decorations signified his destination. Not even the reishi statues could figure out that he was an individual. To them he was just part of the fortress.

This technique was different from the ability the Wandenreich carry which enslaves reishi. Instead Ryuken blended with it to a point that he _becomes_ reishi.

Ryuken saw the back of throne as it faces off into the war zone. There were two large hands resting on each of their sides. The Quincy lowered his eyes and slowly revealed a hand-held crossbow from within his coat. It took a precise arrow to make this shot. It couldn't have been an ordinary one. This particular arrow was grey and thick. Just barely able to fit into the bow itself. Its speed was unmatched. But Ryuken was unable to see where it had gone.

As a sudden bright light shielded his vision.

The father shielded his eyes and leaped backward. Luckily, the blinding power suddenly vanished. Ryuken released his defenses and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Yhwach. The Quincy King wasn't even looking at him. He still kept his eyes focused toward the Soul Society. Ishida lowered his eyes at the sight of young man with blond hair and green eyes. He was wielding a reishi cruciform broadsword. Haschwalth was not amused. His expression was low and annoyed. Clearly not in the mood to deal with any nonsense.

"You are not part of the Wandenreich and you are not a Shinigami. Therefore, you have no place here." The Grandmaster spoke with absoluteness. His grip was tight on his blade. Jurgam was showing some restraint. There was something about Ryuken which enabled to him to hold his ground. He had some respect for Uryuu, who would no doubt be upset at his father no longer existing.

Ryuken lowered his eyes, "You've killed my wide. You've ruined the Quincy name yet again, and you conscripted my son into something he knows nothing about. There is nothing else for me to do. Killing you both should put an end to all of this."

* * *

War is never a one-sided ordeal. The people fighting this specific bloodshed have never before seen such death and destruction on mass. Some of the most sadistic and vile feelings people on both sides have had building up were allowed to be released. It has brought out nothing but the worst in individuals. But that is also an ignorant view of war. There were people on the Shinigami and the Quincy side who felt that this war truly had no purpose. Or that they felt they had lost that purpose. And now there was no clear sight in an end.

Ichigo looked over to see Bambietta contemplating her life. His eyes were locked onto her. He felt sorrow, guilt, and regret for everything which has happened to not only him but for her as well. Perhaps if he had done something sooner, or had just taken a chance she wouldn't be in this mess. Growing up in this disciplinary society most of his free-willed emotions were restricted in order to keep an attitude focused and in line. But every time he saw her that line would break just as it would with Meninas or Bazz-B. That sense of connection and emotion was not something he could discard.

As he aged, he would often see Bambietta portraying around Silbern. Her younger age combined with her reputation as a Sternritter left a strong impression on everyone. The wind would often flow her cape and long black hair in a manner which gave off some sort of super hero vibe. She was something special. And every time an appearance was made in front of all the Soldat by the Sternritter his eyes had always been focused on her. Why? He can't really answer it. Maybe because he was drawn to her power, or maybe it was something much simpler.

Eventually she caught him staring and wondered what the hell his problem was. But he didn't respond to her. This war had brought out the worst in him. And he is feeling it right now. But as he stared at her pretty face, he leaned a bit toward her direction. It wasn't often Ichigo would do something out of line. He held his calm and cool stature highly. Often times he would say he didn't care what others thought about him, but that was a little lie. He cared a little bit. Just enough to keep a status and reputation up.

"The fuck are you doing?" She asked.

And then he snapped back into reality.

"N-Nothing..." He awkwardly said back.

There was this new feeling he had from this war. His normal comfort zone from being in the Wandenreich was no longer. He had done something which had brought the worst out of himself. However now that the fighting for him has died down, his focuses now shift to a friend in need. Doing something good for another person always helped his own self-esteem. So he wanted to help Bambietta. It would be the only way for him to make up this situation which he believes he helped start.

He took a risk and let his hand go out. The time they had spent in misery together has given Ichigo a new welcoming feeling to go about. And while Bambietta has experienced similar situations, it was almost to at the point of being unwanted. Her personal experiences with things like this were short and bloody. Not to mention the flashbacks toward her childhood did not help.

But she thought it was nice to have _someone_. If Ichigo wanted he could just kill her. Or report her to Yhwach. But he's refusing. And now he is willing to put himself on the line to ensure she does not go down this way. The "Explode" was a closeted emotional person who had trust issues of her own. She hated her friends, peers, and even leaders. But there is just one person now. One person who at even this point is refusing to give up on her.

It wouldn't be wrong to say this type of care has never been given by anyone she has come to known.

And that is a lot to take in. Why would he waste his time? Does he gain some sort of ego from it? Ichigo never went around boasting around his status or power so this wouldn't be likely.

So, when he held her arm and leaned his body closer to her own, she did not argue. Ichigo has never stepped outside of his comfort zone as much as he done in this war. He didn't really know what he was doing right now, but the important thing is that he wanted to do it. There was no one to relate to. No one he can talk or help. No one wanted it or cared about it. Only Bambietta could say she would be willing to be in the same state of misery as he is.

They didn't have much in common, but this brought them close. Closer than they have ever been before. He wasn't completely oblivious. He knows how relationships work, despite never having one. A kiss was a kiss. He's had plenty with Giselle. Whether those were willing or not doesn't matter. Since right now a kiss with Bambietta has given him a feeling like no other. It was hard to explain and difficult to maintain. Blood rushed through his body. Heart rose to his face and his heart began to beat as if he was in the middle of battle.

To her a kiss was just whatever. She has done other acts but those were out of physical sensation not a spiritual and mental one. To have someone like this who also shows another type of interest is...strange.

 _KNOCK_

He snapped and pulled away. Ichigo's eyes go wide as a familiar pounding began to send the two in a craze. Bambietta annoyingly had to hide. Even if she hated being a coward she wouldn't blow Ichigo's reputation just because he wanted to help. She knew she had to solve things her own way.

It would be unwise to ignore who was at the door. But he had to be cautious. Whoever it was outside was not making it obvious. The teen peaked the door open. His heart was now racing faster than before. It could be anyone outside this door. Maybe the "Fear" who realize his targets location has been revealed. Or maybe even Giselle, who was just checking him on in. There would be no way he could refuse her entrée into his room. Maybe even Yhwach himself.

The anger on his face was frightening.

"Shaz!"

Ichigo grabbed his friend by the collar and lifted him in the air, "What the hell do you want!?" He could hear Bambietta swearing in the back of his room from realizing it was just Shaz Domino. Sternritter "Sigma" was not someone she had to be worried about.

"Woah, woah, what the hell man! You think just because you killed a war potential means you can push everyone around? C'mon man, it's me!" Ichigo felt an empty feeling in his chest as he said those words, "I just came to see what was up. It's been a while. Making sure everyone I like is alive. It'd suck ass if you all died after this is all over."

Ichigo sighed, "What do you want man?"

Shaz roughed the back of his head, "Well, you know, the thing we were talking about."

"I don't…"

"The Hogyoku." He said in a low tone, "I need it. Give it to me." Shaz had to be careful. While he was strong in his own resect, Ichigo was leagues ahead of him. That is why the "Sigma" cannot just force himself in and take it himself. Otherwise he would have tried. It was just frustrating to see that he felt cheated by his friend after doing most of the work to obtain the damn thing.

"I don't have it." Ichigo said, surprising Shaz, "I gave it to… the successor…as a gift…" The lie came as an absolute shock. It just sounded so absurd for him to give up such a powerful device to someone who was already powerful enough. The Sternritter pressed his face in the wall, "So go talk to him."

"And what happens when I do that?" he asked tonelessly, "What will you do then!?"

Ichigo knew this was going to cause some strife in the higher command. Luckily Shaz was valuable and there were no way things would lead to a breaking point, "It's yours. I didn't want to give it to him, I swear. He just saw it and asked for it. And watch out, he's got an ego bigger than Bazz."

The "Sigma" placed his hand under his chin, "Hm… is that so…" he replied, "But I get what you are trying to say. Just don't let Askin get to pissed. I want this more than anyone else. But you better not be lying! And when I get it, I get it! You two can use it after I'm finished."

Ichigo nodded, "I promise."

Shaz smiled and turned around, "Good! I'll see you later then. I trust you Ichigo, you always hold your end of the bargain."

"Yeah."

"And if you don't, I'll tell his Majesty and everyone else you are holding that backstabbing, traitorous, hypocritical double-crossing bitch."

There wasn't anything to else to say. Shaz was gone the moment his words reached Ichigo's ears. His head hung low and he sighed. Closing the door, he turned back around to see Bambietta with crossed arms staring at him. _Shaz_ disrespecting her already. That was saying something. If he didn't care, then no one cared. At least he will hold his end and she will be hidden that way. But for now, his trust in Shaz had was forced. Could he rely on him? Hopefully. He's known Shaz a long time and has built quite a bond with him.

"Fuck him." She said with a laugh, "I mean, it's Shaz. When has his opinion ever been relevant." Ichigo smiled and gave her a nod, "T-that moron is going to get himself killed anyways! And if he had the balls to come in here and say that to my face I would have done it myself." Ichigo had to remember that the Wandenreich was her livelihood. It was her home, it was _everything_. And she has just been disowned by her everything. Just one mistake has led this. But he tried to give her whatever he could. Why? Because he wishes he had someone to do the same with him. But there was no one. And Ichigo wasn't willing to open up because he was just as worried as what others might think. They would treat him the same way they would treat Bambietta. And that was terrifying.

The two stared at one another. Both seeing the emotionlessness and loneness in their eyes. It became so obvious that it had to be done again. She took the initiative this time. Leaning upward to gain another kiss. As if she was trying to ask for help without actually using words. It hurt her pride to ask for any type of assistance, and he knew this. Ichigo was exactly the same. His problem was invisible, and he was too afraid to admit it. So this way the two could connect. A small sense of comfort did wonder.

Bambietta grinned, "How long have you been wanting to do that?"

He looked away, "I don't know. How long have I been here? A few minutes?"

She spat, "tch, lying ass."

* * *

 **The sad/weird parts were inspired by Rick and Morty's Unity episode. Kinda ironic but whatever.**


	19. Chapter 19

**All right. Note that there is a lemon in this chapter. It seems out of date especially for me. I have NEVER done one before and I hope it isn't cringy/bad. If someone wants to write one then send it to me (I'll give credit) I don't care. If people want more Lemons I guess I can do more. Anyways M rated for obvious reasons.**

 **Member to leave a review thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited**

 **Thanks.**

* * *

"I'm not afraid of you, Quincy!"

"Well," the Sternritter said, "It's hard to be afraid of things you are attracted to."

Kuchiki Rukia lowered her eyes at the man before her. Askin Nakk Le Vaar had hoped to stay out of more battles in this war. Fighting to him often came tedious and boring. He would rather observe people fight as then he could learn from view. However, when Yhwach demanded that he personally go off and fight, well then, he had no other choice. But there was always away around things for him. The "Death-Dealing" could have a lot fun while "battling" the Shinigami. His power at least allowed him to sustain a long, drawn out time with foes. But it usually depended on the enemy. At least luckily for Rukia, the Sternritter likes what he is seeing.

The Vice-Captain leaned down and dealt a clean slash toward the man. Askin dodged and leaped to the side. His refusal to counter attack left her upset, "What is this Quincy? If you are not going to fight, then I have no time in wasting with you!"

She jumped above him and began running back in her original direction. There was no point in goofing off with her foe if he wasn't going to battle. She also had no interest in this particular Quincy. Her focus was for someone else. But as she traversed passed Askin, her eyes suddenly went wide with shock as her movements suddenly became frozen. Out of nowhere her mind went blank and her lungs struggled to grasp for air. Rukia fell to her knees and panicked even further when the shadowy figure of the Sternritter approached her from behind.

His arms were crossed, "Tsk, tsk," Askin said, "Just because I don't blindly fight you doesn't mean I'm not interested." He smiled, which gave even her a strong chill, "Your name is Rukia, correct? Tell me what you are trying to do." For whatever reason, he isn't killing her.

The oppressed feeling of being paralyzed vanished. She quickly regained herself and flashed away using Shunpo. Rukia could not believe she had been caught so easily. Her life could have been ended in that single moment. But the man foolishly gave her another chance. She wouldn't try and end up in the same position. She calmed herself by taking a deep breathe, "I'm here to kill a certain Quincy. And then destroy the Wandenreich."

He formed a sly grin, "Oh? And who is that-"

"As Nödt." She spoke in a low tone. Not even giving him a chance to finish his question, "The man needs to die. Although, it could be seen as a better choice to destroy the Wandenreich first, and then kill him. So that he knows that everything he fought for is gone." A bit dark for the normally rational Shinigami. It was difficult for her at that time. Seeing her elder brother and her best friend along with the Sixth Division completely fall because of one single Sternritter.

The Quincy whistled, "Woah, that's harsh. You don't seem like you hate on people that much. But yeah, As Nödt, huh? That guy is pretty strong. Unfortunately for you, he's in charge of some military police mission. And I had to take his place." Askin cursed his comrade in resentment, "Damn that guy, he is so lucky to have that job. Just sitting back and doing absolutely nothing but talking to people."

Rukia kept caution. She hasn't forgotten that this man had somehow nearly killed her without an explanation. And this small talk isn't going to let her guard down. She's far too smart for that. Her eyes look down and scatter. It didn't take long for her to notice the sudden shading difference of the flooring. Around the man things were much darker, while further down things were there natural color.

"I wouldn't mind seeing him go." The Quincy said, "That guy is a bit of a hassle. All he does is creep me out."

Rukia twisted, "You would say that about a comrade? To not mind and wish upon his death? That is no honor..."

He laughed, "The Wandenreich isn't like Soul Society. We don't bend to each other. Yhwach is the only thing keeping us together. Without him, we'd all just go our own ways. The only thing that kept us together is killing all of you."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "But that doesn't seem to fit your personality. So why did you join?"

There was a brief smile on his face. A sudden rush of joy which vanished as quickly as it came. This Shinigami was easy to read. But she also had that ability to observe even someone like himself. Perhaps this individual was far more interesting than he has initially believed, "You are a bit something. I haven't met a Shinigami like yourself. But if you really want to know… then maybe I won't mind sharing later on. That is, if you can beat me."

"Then let's go." She threatened, "Fight me, Quincy. I guarantee you I am no push over."

"Oh?" He questioned, "Did I not _just_ push you down?"

The 13th Division Vice-Captain jumped into the air and aimed her sword downward. She thrusted toward Askin, who easily stepped to the side and dodged the attack. However, instead of placing her feet on the ground, she stabbed the flooring, causing it to be a spring and to launch herself up in the air once again, _'I just need to avoid the marked area around him.'_ She told herself.

"You create poison which can paralyze anything in it!" Rukia said, "Juhaku!" An ice trail erupted from the tip of the blade which created a large trail which extended out.

"Kind of close." He said with a smirk, "Ice, huh? That stuff is pretty damn painful!" Askin reached down and picked up some small shards. For whatever reason, he ingested them, as consuming his enemies power enables to him to use his own, "You seem so sure of yourself." He spoke. Rukia ignored his weird action. The reason for the ice trail was that it was above the ground. Therefor negating the "poison" effect she believes he is having.

"I learned from the Royal Guard." She replied, "It is you who is unsure." Rukia stood on the ice and raised her blade above her sword, "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" An ice blast shot out from her blade. The attack crashed onto the Quincy. He stood with a blank expression as his body was engulfed and frozen in a blaze of ice. If only she knew that more she attacked the more Askin can understand and use his own abilities, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" With a combination of Hakuren, a blast of ice erupted from the Sternritter's position. Her time with the squad zero had accelerated her powers beyond her normal measure. Originally the attack simple froze her opponents. With the temperature being at a degree which could be defended depending on how much reiatsu her enemy has. Now, her ability suppressed the enemy even further. The Quincy is experience a painfully low temperature. So low that his blood cells are most likely freezing at this point. It would be difficult for him to get out of this knowing how the Wandenreich release their power. As it was impossible for him to gather reishi

"Kudakeru (Crumble)." Rukia stabbed the ice casing of the Sternritter. Cracks began to emit in the shell. She couldn't tell, but there was some sweat running down the forehead of the man. Clearly, he didn't expect for all of this run down, "Just a little longer, Quincy."

 _Finally..._

The ice shattered, but the Shinigami was panicked to see that the Sternritter had somehow retained the color of his skin.

"Holy shit, that was cold." The "Death-Dealing" said, "You are strong. Strong as hell! I really do not want to fight you." His words confused her, "But I'm worried for you. I mean, someone as cute as you shouldn't suffer a fate with As N **ö** dt. It just kills me to see someone like you go out that way." Askin had a strange view for fighting. Rukia was annoyed as well. She could tell that this man had an estrange lust. But she wouldn't flatter herself too much.

Her eyes twitched, "I don't know how you survived Quincy, but I do know you have wicked powers. And the only way to deal with someone of your stature is to respond in an appropriate manner." Rukia sighed and closed her eyes. She placed her blade in front of her and raised an abundance of reiatsu. The white color coated her body, and to Askin the atmosphere as a hole began to chill. He could feel a surge of power exposing from her body.

"Bankai..."

Now Askin was panicking, "W-Wait a minute… that isn't necessary. I mean, I haven't even used my powers against you!" There was a flash of white light, followed by a surge of chill in the atmosphere. The "Death-dealing" stood far away as the entire battlefield around them suddenly became an ice domain. He looked up to the sky and noted that the sky had become foggy white. She had over shadowed the original black-grey sky using her own Bankai. It was now at this point where Askin realized he made a grave mistake not finishing the fight earlier.

* * *

"Juhabach. Never before has one person committed so much devastation toward Soul Society." The low monotonic voice of Kuchiki Byakuya left "Yhwach" with an amused expression. The two faced off each other just as powerful warriors have done since the dawn of time. Both of them even had similar personalities. However, the sixth division captain was the one feeling at odds. There was a bit of pressure combined with a small hint of fear. A man who has been alive for over 1,000 years is dangerous. A man who single handily hid in the shadows right inside the Gotei 13 while spending many years gathering an army _specifically_ for the destruction of the Shinigaim realm.

This was _Yhwach_

Or so he thought.

"Another Captain with his head too high. You Shinigami through the millennium have never changed. Always portraying yourselves as Gods of man and controllers of the universe. Even when still, your pride shattered, your moral broken, you army routed. You come before me as if you have had the upper hand the entire time."

The Soul Reaper frowned, "We were never broken. And our pride has always been to never give in to the enemy. If anything, this war has been more of a wake up than anything else." Byakuya replied, "And what of your own army? You come here with the pride of vengeance. A surprise attack from behind dispels your honor of actually declaring war."

The Quincy grinned, "You are right. We should have attacked without ever even notifying you. It would the appropriate way to act toward an enemy responsible for the genocide of their foes. Humans, Hollows, Quincy, it doesn't matter. The biggest threat to the world are the people who wear a mask of peace while holding onto their blade."

"Silence," Kuchiki sad, "Scatter, Senbonzakura." The 1000 slender blade fragments dispersed into the air. If it wasn't for the pride of being a Quincy, "Yhwach" would have complimented the soul reaper for the beauty of his Zanpakuto. But instead he kept a close eye as the serrated attack began encircling the Quincy. The Quincy opened his palm and formed a Heilig Pfeil. Extending his arm out, the massive arrow shot from hand. Byakyua remained idle as his pink micro blades formed an outer shell which was able to successfully repel the attack.

The Captain relinquished the shield but was surprised to see that his opponent was charging him head on. "Yhwach" clashed downward with unique spirit weapon blade. Luckily, the sixth division captain was fast, so fast that the attack hadn't even come close to piercing his skin.

"Juhabach" looked up to see the petals come striking down, "Blut Vene Anhaben." A circular red encasing surrounded the Quincy. Byukuya lowered his eyes and knew with that defense mechanism his offense would get nowhere. The problem with the Shinigami was that he focused everything into one attack.

"Bankai," he spoke, "Senbozakura Kageyoshi." An almost infinite supply of pink blades exploded from the extended swords which sprung out of the ground. Yhwach's eyes go wide as the scene before him had become far more spectacular than before. The blades had turned the entire battleground into its domain. Strikes came left right, up and down. The Quincy's sword strikes and defended but ultimately felt overwhelmed.

Hirenkyaku was the only solution he could answer for the high speed of the Bankai, "Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger!" A rise of Quincy reiatsu and strange roman-numerical pillared constructs rose from the ground. It was rare to see Quincy spells. They are mainly an ancient form of fighting which don't have the raw power as modern Quincy abilities to do. That is why Yhwach never really focused too hard on anyone learning them.

But the area had become a domain. Byakuya use of his Bankai allowed him to repel every attack the spell had released, "Hadō #57. Daichi Tenyō." The Captain raised his hands in the air and instructed the earth crumbled society to raises themselves sin the air. The rocks combined with the power of Senbozakura enabled a large, more diverse attack which pummeled "Yhwach". A massive dust cloud formed by the surge of power.

"Your kido spells are pointless compared to my Quincy onces." Yhwach spoke arrogantly, "Heilig Feurer (Holy Fire)", With his palm opened, the Quincy extended his arm out which released a trail blaze of blue, high radiant blaze.

Byakuya resisted. A natural sphere of his own power circled around him as the fire stretched the ground. But instead of preparing more ranged attacks, Yhwach charged the soul reaper with his own spirit weapon. The troubling part of the Bankai was that is allowed the captain to fight out without an actual blade. All of his power relying in his hands which controlled every single small senbonzakura. However, this weakness could be overcome by one of his own powers, "Senkei," he said in a low-tone, Yhwach watched with caution as the view around him had changed once more. There blades stacked upon one another which formed like a spiral tower. With him and Byakuya in the center, he could only imagine what this ability could do. The Soul Reaper took a sword from the column and began striking the Quincy. The two were strong, but the shinigami was more proficient in sword battles. However, that didn't mean the Quincy would lose because of it.

"I understand you have respect for the Royal Guard." The soul reaper said, "As I know you issued a withdrawal the moment of their arrival. And I can see why. For they have healed me, and had brought me back into this war. If it hadn't been for that, I'd probably be dead with now. But they taught me more than to defend."

"Rakkazakura (The Falling Cherry Blossoms)" There was a sharp sound, along with the dispersion of Senkei. Yhwach watched as a bright pink light erupted from the now returned Zanpakuto. It's Senbozakura blades were becoming attached to its host. The sight was bright, so bright Yhwach needed to shield his eyes.

What had emerged was a new man.

Kuchiki Byakuya had at least doubled in physical size. There was this armor padding around him. With his face having the resemblance of an old Japanese Samurai. Pads of red armor with issues of Senbonzakura itself filling the gaps. In his hands were two scythe-like blades created from remnants of the bankai.

There was a _flash_

The speed which Byakuya carried was immense. He was no doubt one of the fastest if not the fastest in the Soul Society. The Quincy before him was too an expert, but when it came with the combined factor of his natural Shinigami Shunpo and the Bankai, his speed was doubled. The manifested blades caught Yhwach off guard. One blade slashed on with the Quincy spirit weapon, while the other was _tearing_ inside his shoulder of the Quincy King. He bit his tongue and held the pain. "Heilig Pfeil!" he uttered with a point blank open palm. However, shooting out from the gaps between his armor, the Senbozakura formed a large thorn which stabbed into the chest of the Quincy. This ability was the prime apex of Byakuya's Bankai. It was what made him the leader of the Kuchiki noble house.

Blood shot from the mouth of the man. His body leaped back and tried regaining itself, "The Royal Guard took you... a broken captain!? And the levels of Zanpakuto control like this..."

"Gokei."

Yhwach fell to his knees from the wounds. He looked up with a somber expression to see that once again he was encircled by the Bankai. From the ground to the heaven above him there was nothing, nothing but power from the Shinigami. It all came to him. His life, his time in the Wandenreich, his everything. The attack collapsed itself from above. Shooting down like a meteorite coming from space. It was heavy, it was dense, and it was fast.

* * *

This particular fight had been frustrating for the Shinigami. Abarai Renji cursed yet again as his attack had barely missed his Quincy counter foe. Renij was confused. No matter how many times his Zanpakuto would come just centimeters away from the elder man. The Sternritter had this unique speed ability which allowed him to use Hirenkyaku at a last-minute coincidence. It wasn't like Renji to open his eyes entirely during a fight and observe his opponents.

The Vice-Captain of the Sixth Division had just returned recalled back from the Royal Palace. Like Rukia, Renji, and Zaraki, he was given a brutal but honest and worthwhile training session with Squad Zero. It was here when he learned of the weaknesses of not only himself, but of his Zanpakuto. Although the latter wasn't nearly as extreme. Never before in his life has he felt so ready for something. As if he was given a true purpose. This amount of responsibility was something he felt proud of. Proud to have been given a task to exterminate the Quincy from Soul Society territory. Proud to be chosen as a solider worthy enough of taking on the strongest of the strongest. And this battle was going to be his first test.

Robert Accutrone was an experienced, older Sternritter. He has been with Yhwach ever since the founding of the Wandenreich. He has seen so much. So much devastation. So much death. It had become his livelihood. But he swore to serve Yhwach until the day his days. That was just enough for him to keep himself sane. It only saddened the Quincy to see that his fellow, young comrades were not nearly as professional and capable as the older generation of Sternritter were.

Robert Accutrone was not amused by his foe, "Hadō #31. Shakkahō!" The red sphere of energy blasted toward the "N". Easily, he shifted to the side. This had been going on since the fight began. The Sternritter never allowing his enemy to get close. Dodging everything and having a huge amount of patience. This type of fighting style irritated Renji to no end. The reapers style had always been straight up bashing until one person fall dead. Yet, this individual had taken outmaneuvering to a whole new level.

"A waste of energy," Robert said, "But you don't seem to care." His excelled used in Hirenkyaku and Shadows allowed him to fly around Renji without much difficulty. Using his reishi pistol, Robert firing off at the exposed areas of the soul reapers body. These bullets were not just reishi pellets. They were Heilif Pfeils, condensed into a small, but ferocious attack. Some of the more unique shots would even trail blue fire flames, as if to even further excel its capabilities.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" The extension of his Zanpakuto caught Accutrone by surprise. Naturally, he left to the side and shot out as many bullets as he could. Renji, using his massive extended sword, was able to flex and bend his blade to the point of repelling everything. Even the fire which trailed onto it.

 _'Grimaniel.'_ Robert said to himself. In the blink of an eye, a surge of power sprung out from the Sternritter. Wings released, while a halo formed on top of his head. The Vice-Captain of the Sixth Division fell into a craze as a blur of the man flash before his eyes. The Soul reaper didn't expect the man to use his full power so early off into the battle. Renji disconnected his Shikai using Higa Zekko and reconnected in an area where he predicted the Quincy to appear.

"There!" he yelled. The Zanpakuto connected once more. The only thing which surprised Renji was that the attack had completely _missed_ his target.

"God's Step," Robert uttered. Renji's eyes widen as he turns around to see the man pointing the gun at near-point blank range. A reishi bullet shot. His Zanpakuto giving natural protection to his face, but that was not the target in the first place. There was a sharp pain in his chest, and Renji knew then he was hit. He looked down to see blood shooting out from where his heart is.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

"REPEAT!"

"I want to be a Sternritter,"

"I WANNA BE A STERNRITTER!"

"I want to fight across the universe!"

"I WANNA FIGHT ACROSS THE UNIVERSE!"

"It does not matter how it seems,"

"IT DOES NOT MATTER HOW IT SEEMS,"

"For I wish to hear soul reapers scream!"

"FOR I WISH TO HEAR SOUL REAPERS SCREAM!"

"HALT!"

The drill instructor raised his leg and stomped it into the ground. This prompted the Soldat behind him to hold their position and remain in their disciplinary position. Shoulders straight, chin high, eyes forward. The Soldat around him were not ordinary foot soldiers. They were part of the program which would train individuals into expressing their power in hopes of achieving greatness in the future. However, this also required them to prove much more. The individuals held standard spirit bows which were supposed to represent the basic nature of their powers. That the bow itself was at the core, a Quincy tool.

"What do you owe everything to?"

"THE WANDENREICH!"

"WHO, do you owe everything to!?"

"HIS MAJESTY!"

"What is your goal?"

"To become elite, the strongest!"

There was around 20 Quincy's. They all howled the words simultaneously. Keeping their tone loud but calm and rational.

"WHY!?"

"TO SERVE HIS MAJESTY!"

The drill instructor closed his mouth and began inspecting the troops. It was important that everyone remembered their military cadence. A tune that would be drilled into their minds to the day they die. Of course, it was still to instill loyalty. Every training exercise had some way of telling the Soldat what they are fighting for is worthwhile. Ichigo like everyone else kept his eyes forward. Those who disobeyed or got caught would suffer a fate of intensive excruciating training. And it wasn't as if he couldn't handle it. It was more he wouldn't want to deal with it.

He was bored. These drills have certainty worn off for some of the older Quincy. What he preferred was physical training. Not this psychological twist. The songs were catchy at first, but Ichigo has learned over the years for their true purpose. His own enthusiasm for the Wandenreich was more of a moral obligation. Sure, there was a sense of pride and belonging. But some of the things which he had to say were outrageous.

"CANG-DU!" Yelled the instructor at the top of his lungs, "What are you looking at!? You seeing angels? I'll tell you what boy, you can't spend your pathetic life looking at heaven when an enemy is stabbing you in the eyes right in front of you!"

"Sir-,"

"I AM NOT SIR," The man replied, "SIR, is a term used for worthless people!"

Cang's expression could not be any less careless, "Drill _Instructor,"_ he replied with his eye looking above the man.

The group of Quincy all looked up to see what was intriguing to Cang. They were being watched. Not by Yhwach or Hachwalth. There was a separate set of Quincy standing above on a nearby platform which overlooked their position. The way they presented themselves was mixed. Some were lazily and shrugged. Others were disciplined and stern. What caught most people was the loose uniforms. It seemed these Quincy were just wearing whatever the hell they wanted. But it was okay since at least it matched the colors. How were some individuals able to do this? Well, for those who could recognize some of the faces, it was simple.

These were Sternritter.

"I fear the future," spoke an older looking Sternritter. He had slick clean air with a trimmed mustache and was wearing a trench coat, "Not one of them look as if they are prepared for a battle."

"Oh, shut the hell up, old man." This man was tall. And was wearing some sort of bird mask which covered the upper portion of his face, "You say that about everyone but when they out rank you your mouth is shut!" Gerard Valkyrie said, "Hell, I think everyone here could give me a good time. I just hope they can survive to the end." He finished with a grin.

Hearing them speak Ichigo was not bothered. He's come to realize that those with more power than him could be just as stupid as those below him. As long as he had the chance to take them down on his own, words did not bother him. He didn't consider himself to be a push over. Those who are weak in the Wandenreich are ridiculed and set aside while everyone else moves on.

Lastly, there was another Quincy. This one had caught the eyes of the most male participants in this unique Soldat Division. Black hair flowed with the wind and the cape. A female Sternritter was not common. There were only a single handful of them. It was seen as not just an inspiration for female Quincy, but a goal for some of the more courageous males who were seeking much more than just glory in the Wandenreich.

Ichigo has seen this person before. When was he was with Giselle many years ago. It was rare for them to ever leave Silbern. Since outside of it, there was nothing but eye sores of inferior warriors. She must have wanted some fresh air. Her name was Bambietta Bastberine. And she was known as the "Explode" for her glorious power to control explosions. Not to mention it was rumored that it fit her personality more than her own power. He wanted to know more about her, and every other Sternritter. How they came to end up in this position. The teen hoped one day he could be a Sternritter. Just so he can avoid on this and spend all of this time enjoying life rather than preparing for a war. Maybe he would ask her on how she was able to get out of all this so quickly. That'd be interesting at least. Ichigo wondered how it would go about. How the hell does he approach someone like that? Especially someone of a higher rank. Perhaps he would need to wait. Just for the perfect moment. But it was difficult to even day dream about the future in this case.

She had pride, and no doubt an ego. Could he handle that? He thinks so. This training right now has encouraged him not to take shit from others. But there was a right way to do it. A respectful way which didn't make him a push over or be offensive. Then again, she seemed scary.

Okay, maybe he was a little intimidated.

She wasn't even looking at them. Her gaze was past their group. Her view was not just a few Soldat, but the entirety of the army. The Wandenreich was in her grasp and it was obvious what she wanted. It was no doubt ambitious, but possible. Her reputation was clean, she was young, and she was strong. However, it was her own emotions which are the hardest thing for her to deal with it. Ichigo wondered what the hell would happen if she actually became the successor. Which at this point is still a hot topic.

It'd be crazy.

"Hey kid," said a voice. Ichigo cautiously look to his side to see another Quincy stare at him "You should be careful. That thing is a black widow."

"What?" Ichigo whispered in confusion, "What the hell does that mean? Shut up."

"Your funeral."

Whatever he was talking about couldn't have been important. He wishes Giselle were here. That way he can get a special pass to skip today's training. A Sternritter such as herself had the power to do almost anything. It wouldn't be like anyone was going to argue on his behalf anyways. Things were becoming interesting in the Wandenreich. So many years had it been the same routine over and over again. He wondered where life would take him in these upcoming years. Where would he be, what would he be doing, and if he would be able to eventually go home. Perhaps with Meninas or Bazz, since Ichigo would always want them to be close.

* * *

[Lemon Scene M - Rating]

 ** _End Flashback – Present_**

Things went on longer than he had anticipated. Ichigo has had limited physical contact with people from the opposite sex, but never on to an extent as long as this. And things were becoming _heated_. The Quincy wasn't an awkward guy, but he is currently stepping into something he has _zero_ prior knowledge or experience about. There were multiple sensations crossing his mind and his body. Whether it was right or wrong, fast or slow, and even how and why. The rush out of his comfort zone sent a rush of adrenaline to run through his body. It was almost as bad as having a death battle.

The kiss with Bambietta was not light. While Ichigo hoped it would just be that, she took this chance and didn't let go. Her body had been filled with the stress, anxiety, and depression from all recent events surrounding her status with the Wandenreich. It had sadly sent her mind into an emotional craze which she knew she had to hide in fear of being caught. But now, just for now, some of that was being released.

There was now something she wanted from Ichigo. Since it was he who took this initiate, she only wanted to go through with it. Her mouth was dominating his own. His tongue stood no chance as she aggressively made her way inside his mouth. Without even thinking, she began to unbutton her uniform. The exhilarating feeling filled Ichigo's body. There was only a little part of his brain which wondered if what he is doing right now is really the correct thing to do at this time. As if this would somehow solve her or his problems. This moral ground he stood on however was in no room to argue with the "Explode". Bambietta always thought he was a good-looking man, but had never gotten close to him simply for the reason that he held a special status. And if something were to happen to him, there was hell to pay from Yhwach himself.

She was able to tell he was new to this just by the way he used his hands. She grinned and gripped his wrist. The female Quincy guided him toward her exposed breasts. Bambietta enjoyed the feeling of someone admiring her body to the fullest extent. His hands gently massaged and caressed her chest. Her breasts were something many men admired. And it wouldn't be wrong to say Ichigo has never eyed them the same way most men do.

Ichigo felt the bulge in his pants come sharper and sharper. He stood at the edge of the bed while she sat and placed her legs around his own. This was happening, and there would be nothing to stop it. Feeling on his human instinct Ichigo unbuckled his pants. Bambietta smirked and swiftly removed the black laced underwear from underneath her skirt. Her speed made him feel pressured, and so he quickly tried keeping up.

There wasn't any time to continue fondling or admiring what he had, all she wanted was to guide his cock into a place where it was meant to be. She used both her hands to slowly but surely place his member inside her vagina. Ichigo gagged at the entrance. His penis was being coated and massaged by a warm pleasurable sensation which went from his tip all the way down to the bottom of his shaft. He moaned her name while she began to swerve her hips. It was now when he was able to look up and see Bambietta in the full. Her beautiful soft face, her lustful tongue which kept licking her lips. Her smooth skin which traced all over. His movement caused her breasts to sway in both directions. A beautiful sight which he wouldn't forget. Ichigo had his hands tracing her marvelous legs as he continued thrusting.

She was _gorgeous._

He looked down and drooled at the amazing feeling of his member exploring her insides. Never before did he believe such a feeling was possible. "Huhhh..." Bambietta moaned, "Ichigo..." The way she said his name. It was invigorating and passionate. Her tone was calm and sweet. She has never spoke that way before. Let alone spoken to him in such a way. But she was not alone in this.

"Bambi...Bambitta..." His own moans caused her to grin. She knew damn well for his first time he scoring pretty high.

She extended her arm out and eyed him with intensity, "Lift me..." The girl said. Ichigo nodded and slowly picked up the female. Her arms wrap around his neck while his dick still remains pulsating through her walls, "Fuck!" she said. Bambietta squirmed and lifted herself up. Ichigo took a bit of his own and captured those juicy hot lips of hers. Their mouths had become one. Saliva and drool from their tongues continuously ravaged one another.

She pulled back and whispered, "I want you to fuck me against the wall." He eagerly nodded and approached the nearest surface. Bambietta's back rested against the side as Ichigo now had free reign to enter her without worry. The loud sound of her being slammed against the wall to them was mute. They could only hear the intense breathes and constant moans both gave off.

" _Ichigo...!"_

Every time she would say his name like that he would lose his mind just a little bit. His hands go back to caressing various parts of her body. Lips and tongues connect one again as both had missed the taste. Ichigo knows he wants this. This is something he has always wanted. He had never to his senses to admit he had an interest in her. Ichigo felt his true feelings rise as he and Bambietta mixed their respectable parts. His cock began to squirm and his legs began to shake. A sensation of absolute bliss and a bit of heaven filled his large member with a clear hot liquid, "Bambietta!" He suddenly groaned.

[Lemon End]

She nodded and held on him tightly. Her legs cramped around him and her body tensed as a thick liquid was filled inside her. The sensation Ichigo felt of releasing his seed inside of Bambietta while still fucking her was almost a dream. He refused to lay down and. The teen carried her back to bed and gently set her down. She was ecstatic to see how he would take the lead. Lifting her legs up, Ichigo grabbed his penis and pressed down into her pussy once more. The girl wrapped her legs around his lower back and enjoyed the feeling of being entered and violated.

Moments pass and eventually the heat died down. Bambietta felt satisfaction while Ichigo felt exhaustion. She kept a close eye on him as he staggered back on to his side of the bed. His body soon collapsed and she was a bit annoyed to see how quickly he came. But Babmitta smiled. She had taken something from him that no one else will. A bit of pride was in order. At least for a brief moment all of her problems had suddenly vanished. This time she had shared was plentiful. For now, she is a bit worried if she will ever even have any time after this ordeal is settled.

There was a small frown on her face. But a voice sought her attention, "Bambi…" Ichigo said slowly. The "Explode" tilted her head in confusion, "Why is your sword there?" She looked toward the other side of the bed and recognized that her spirit weapon had somehow formed while the two were fucking.

"Don't worry about it." She said calmly. He nodded and closed his eyes. Normally something like that would bother him to no end. But for this special occasion, he just accepted her words. The Quincy spent a few more minutes just staring at him. Bambietta knew she a bit of a psycho, although she didn't really care about it. What she wanted to know was how far Ichigo is willing to go. He's helped her, he's putting himself at risk her, and just now he went all the way with her. She almost felt bad for pushing him into this knowing he wasn't really ready.

But that didn't matter. She knows he enjoyed it.

* * *

 **Well hopefully that wasn't too awful. If you want more different types of lemons, let me know. If someone wants to write one for me, since I suck at it, just keep it vanilla.**

 **This first one was just to highlight Ichigo being inexperienced at almost everything other than fighting since that is how he grew up.**

 **Anyways, review and let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welp, I apologize for this taking so long. I hate school, shit is LAME. At the end of this chapter I will show who is dead because even I forgot. I wish more people has stories with Ichigo/Bambi it gives me a refresh and boost to do my own a bit better. Oh well.**

 **As always tell me how you think so I know it's not dead :D**

* * *

The sky was bright, much brighter than he was used to. After spending so many years in Silbern, it was no surprise that has become used to the grey and pale weather. It was a nice little surprising being here, and there was actual wind. Ichigo hasn't felt the sensation of wind in a long time. Just the occasional blizzard which froze the blood in his veins if he stayed outside for too long. The breeze was cold, but not as cold as he used it to. This location was unfamiliar to him. But it quiet, and he seems to be the only person in the area The Quincy began walking around and soon realized that this was not Silbern or Soul Society. He was standing on the roof of a building. The " **Shadow** " sped to the edge and observed the ground.

"This is...a city?" He said aloud.

He assumption was correct. This was a metropolitan zone. Buildings all around fit for a large amount of people. Ichigo couldn't smile for long. This land was empty. This world designated for people to come and work, to live, was empty. He was alone in this vast area of space. What was the point?

This sense of solitude was painful. Not physically of course. He began walking across the large area. Wherever he was, it was calm and peaceful. Even if he knew being here for an extended time would cause some depression. Ichigo began traversing the land even further. Eventually the sky darkened, and it began to slowly reign down snow across the landscape. But he could not shake this feeling off of his shoulder. That although he was not alone, there was something missing. Whatever it may be, it was not obvious. It felt like hours wandering around. His use of Hirenkyaku at least gave him a way of speeding up this process. There was a glare in his right eye. Ichigo looked to see a large building. No, it was a sky scraper. One that was fairly unique compared to everything around it. He went to the base of the building and noticed that there was no door to get into. So naturally he began to walk up the tower.

Eventually Ichigo had reached the top. And there was still nothing other than the fact that it was much darker.

A chill ran down his spine. The instincts he gathered from being in the Wandenreich told him to be cautious of the situation. He doesn't know where he is, and there is not a single comrade nearby to call for assistance. But he was a big boy. A Sternritter who was more than capable of handling himself. Ichigo peaked around and was starting to give up. In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a being. Sitting over the south-eastern corner, a figure with sharp white hair loomed over the edge. Ichigo approached this...person...and noted he was wearing an inversed Shinigami uniform. For whatever reason, this person refused to take advantage of Ichigo being unaware of his position. Which has at least convinced him that he was not hostile. But trusting a Shinigami especially during these circumstances would be the end of his life.

"Hey, what is this place?" At least it was an attempt to be friendly. It would be awkward if the two were stuck here and they had to do some cooperative mission to try and break free. That'd really be like hell. Ichigo knew he couldn't trust the soul reapers. He's been with Yhwach too long to just go about forgiving and respecting a sworn enemy of the Wandenreich.

The person ignored his words. This annoyed Ichigo. As no one really would bother blocking out a Sternritter from a conversation. It was just sign of a respect. And while he thought of himself as a humble person, he at least wanted people to acknowledge the fact that he existed. The " **S** " walked closed, "Oi, where the hell is everyone else? Where is Silbern?" With no response incoming, he was getting impatient. Everyone had this internal anxiety with them. Being in a place where you have no prior experiences with while having no one to communicate with.

Ichigo put his hand over the persons shoulder and leaned him back, "Hey asshole, where the hell-"

He released his grip and staggered back in shock almost instantly. It took a second for his mind to actually comprehend what in the hell his eyes were seeing. The Quincy's eyes go wide as the individual before him was...himself. Skin pale white, hair pale white, eyes glowing yellow. Questions ran through his mind. Ultimately, what the hell was going on?

" **You,"** It said," **"You aren't from here."**

Ichigo shook his head. Now he was the one not willing to use words, " **That means you aren't welcome here.** " The voice was low and monotonic. There was a sharp stigma into it. Whoever this was already has a distaste for Ichigo. It was obvious, " **You should get on going."** **This soul reaper was clearly trying to contain himself. And it wasn't as if the Quincy was provoking. Although, he did just grab and called him an asshole.**

"I like that," The Sternritter replied, "I like that a lot, how the hell do I get out of here?"

It was then when Ichigo noticed the man suddenly tense up. He trailed his pale arm up until his wrist came up. His hand was holding onto something. A bandaged metal grip which connected to a massive blade which was pointed downward. Completely out of original sight. How the hell he didn't notice that before? Ichigo can't answer it. All he knew was that this individual was planning to do something. Out of caution, he tried gathering reishi from the surrounding area. At least this way he could seem intimidating enough to the point where a fight was seen as pointless.

This was the only person in this world he has encountered so far.

" **There isn't any reishi up here!"**

The outburst caused Ichigo to widen his eyes. The _thing_ who resembled him did a back flip in the air. With a series of arbitrary aerobatics this "white" Ichigo felt his body press against the Quincy. The Sternritter froze but soon realized that what is keeping him so protected was not the unwillingness of this creature, but rather his Quincy blood tightening his defensive. He smirked and kept Blut Vene activated. It took him by surprise that there was _no reishi_ at the top of this sky scraper. If he wishes to fight he would need to go somewhere where there was. But maybe that wasn't necessary, "Struggling?" he taunted the supposed Shinigami, "Can't kill me even though I don't have a weapon?"

The creature grinned, **"Getsuga...** "

There was a loud, bright red-fiery explosion which blasted Ichigo off of the tower. He was lucky enough to dodge most of its path. Luckily his enemy could not even catch a glimpse of Shadows.

The sheer power from this POWER was immense. So immense that the Quincy felt a bit of panic. Ichigo slammed into the ground at the base of the tower, but was unharmed. Fortunately, the comfy snow at the bottom combined with Hirenkyaku allowed a safe descend. But staring up, his opponent was clearly no cautious man. Ichigo watched as he dived head first down the tower. With no weapons available, he had no other choice but to retreat until the situation could be reversed. Ichigo was never one to be hunted down like this. Usually it was his tactics which gave the reverse scenario. However, he did learn some training in it. Just in case one day it might be in handy.

There was nowhere obvious to run to. With no concentrated reishi, Ichigo wondered if where he was even a real place. Everywhere had some form of reishi. The human world, Silbern, Soul Society, and even Hueco Mundo. But nothing was here. It was mind blogging to see that the substance was nowhere. Every living creature had reishi. This _thing_ in front of him was most likely created from reishi.

The sound of buildings collapsing and the pressure from surges of power was distracting. No matter how far he traveled the person somehow was keeping up. He was able to control some of this anxiety, but without a weapon he cannot cancel it out. It was until the snow on the ground reached a certain point when he realized something. This snow wasn't like ordinary snow. Sure, it had the same soft properties and cold temperature. It was difficult to explain but there was this familiar sensation he had while observing it.

 _'This snow... is from Silbern?'_ The components which made the ice and snow in Silbern and Wandenreich City was reishi. Ichigo confirmed his belief when he was able to craft his long, Chinese-dao styled spirit sword. There were many questions needed to be asked. But for now, there was a bigger issue.

" **Yo,** " a voice from above called, " **That's a nice blade you got. What's its name?** "

Ichigo laughed, "Name? It's called my sword. There is no "name" for a weapon." His answer clearly hit the man's nerve. In the blink of an eye the massive white and grey sword connected toward the Quincy's black spirit weapon. It was heavy. But never before has the Sternritter fought an opponent who used moved like this. Jumps, black flips, ducks, anything you can think of. This individual had a strange instinct for combat. It doesn't feel right clashing blades. His hands were shaking but he didn't know why. Still, he wasn't going to just drop everything and begin capitulating to this...thing. Ichigo wanted to know what it was, and why the hell it is taking the resemblance of him.

A shadow rose from the ground. The black silhouette made its physical appearance very slowly. As if purposely showing his enemy that it was there. "White" Ichigo was a bit confused. It wasn't everyday he would see such a thing. Nevertheless, it wasn't a problem. There wasn't much power pulsating from the penumbra.

The Sternritter's powers relied on the use of Shadows. While a few Quincy also had this accessibility, none other than him had such a profound use of it that it has become a core aspect in power. Ichigo was the only Quincy to have mastered the ability to such an extent. These powers include creating the Shadow to be alive. To move on its own and to fight as if another belligerent. However, it was always under his control. It is fueled by his own power. It took much patience and observation to use his shrift. It didn't give him strength or raw power, but rather gave speed and extra maneuver capabilities. The Silhoutte was almost black flames. Except there was no real heat. It was just the aura from Ichigo's own reiatsu which gave off this view.

 _Ersetzen_ (Replace) was the ability of being able to switch direct replaces with this shadow. Almost like a puppet. The strange being waved his massive blade straight into the skull of the Shadow. However, he was surprise to see that this blade had _gone right through_ it. As if was still an intimate creation which is powered by light. The blade passed through, and it was obvious to Ichigo to what he must do. Using Ersetzen, he appeared directly where the Silhouette was. The Sternritter raised his sword and made a direct stab in the chest.

" **Getsuga...TENSHOU!** "

The " **S"** using the original power of Shadows, vanished into flooring. Successfully dodging the empowered attack, _'Getsuga Tenshou...where have I had heard that?'_ But was not the time to think about the past. By now he had risen up to the surface to see the creature smirking. The supposed stab marking was gone, causing Ichigo to widen his eyes. He noted that the cloth however was also missing. So, the attack hit, but the wound closed. He was unable to see what had occurred to do the surprise speed of the Shinigami using his Zanpakuto's power. Unfortunate, but still not as bad.

Ichigo sent out his Shadow once more. Another attempt should fix this.

"White" Ichigo had this strange chain attached to the hilt of the sword. That is how he was able to swing it around as if it were nunchuks or a rope. Still, it didn't intimidate the Quincy one bit. A simple swift to the side was good enough to dodge it judging it by this distance. He didn't know what he was planning. The Shadow appeared once more in front of him. It's hand extended outward, becoming an arm-like spear, which was blocked by the individual. He swung his sword far outward, causing Ichigo to smile. Naturally, he switched spots, knowing full well the blade wasn't going to hit him if he was able to get this close.

"You..."

The two were face to face. Ichigo had his chinese-dao long sword placed into where the man's hearts us supposed to be. But there wasn't just that. There was also another piece of metal portraying into the White Ichigo... which was connected to a piece sticking into Quincy Ichigo, "...idiot!" he ended. The Quincy put his hands on his enemy's shoulder as his mind goes blank. His foe had pulled the chain back from his sword. Causing it to fly back and stab Ichigo in the back, but to also stab himself in the stomach. This sudden level of expectance had costed him his life. Blood came out of both of their mouths. They struggled to stand. The teen Quincy silently cursed and tried using Blut Vene to close his wound. Ichigo reached behind his back and pushed the blade from out of his body. He staggered back until he collapsed onto the floor.

" **It broke..."** The white man said, " **I can finally come out…** "

Ichigo struggled to breathe. He is literally watching the blood from his body pour out onto the ice they stood on. For whatever reason, his opponent seems to not mind the wounds. Or rather, the wounds did not seem to stop his body. The Quincy watched with envy as somehow, for some reason, the deep cuts and bloody flesh closed on its own. Eyes go wide, as this power is very rare and exclusive. No Shinigami is known to be like this, and only Shaz Domino had an ability relate able to it. High speed regeneration. Something which only Hollows possessed.

" **Finally. Now get the hell out of here!"**

" **Getsuga..."**

* * *

Yhwach was not a blind man. There was no way he could have gotten this far without having total control of his surroundings. His eyes reached areas far beyond anyone's imagination. The Quincy Emperor didn't even need to personally observe these areas for he had subordinates just for that specific purpose. Ever since awakening all those years ago he knew that his plan was going to take a lot. That is why after making contact with former subordinates, he planted the trust into them into creating a new army. It all started off with members of the old military. Some had faith in him and rejoined, others did not. Yhwach in the beginning struggled to actually muster support for his new move. A long time had passed, and members of the younger generation believed he was just a myth. This is why majority of the Sternritter in his army joined as young children. So that they could be reversed from the teachings of their predecessors. That is why Yhwach is loved by younger people and hated by majority of the older.

In the Lichtreicht he was able to conscript people who have never had any knowledge of their Quincy potential. This is mainly because there was never an issue which required members to fight a war or battle. Creating things from scratch was a problem. It was so frustrating that the Quincy Emperor searched for new ventures elsewhere. He arrived to the human world. There he was able to pick up individuals were actually trained as they needed to defend from Hollows and potential Shinigami. This was met with some success. However, it was also met with resentment and threatened some Quincy families who refused to even associate themselves with Yhwach.

Nevertheless, things had gone smoothly. The biggest plan was keeping secret and gathering Strength. Which is just what he was able to do. To him the war was on a successful path. Any nuisance or potential threat to him or his army were either dead or missing. Things had become so casual and easy that he was no longer even participating in the battle. He felt old sitting back in his throne chair. But this is the dream he wanted. No longer did he have to feel alone fighting an enemy. Nonetheless, his guard was never down.

So, when a Quincy outsider from the human world tried to sneak into Silbern and assassinate him, it didn't surprise the elderly man in the slightest.

Ryuken Ishida gave heavy breathes. The pure-blooded Quincy was on his knees, struggling to regain himself. He thought his plan to sneak into the Wandenreich would have been near flawless, "I'm not sure how you got in here," Haschwalth spoke, "But you are wrong to assume we wouldn't think this was going to happen." This translated it to the fact that Yhwach was almost _hoping_ someone would come and try to kill him, "You coming here puts you and your son in grave danger, Ishida Ryuken." The father of Uryuu stood up and drew out his small crossbow. Jugram stabbed his sword into the ground and awaited a six-pointed black shadow appear above him. Ryuken watched with confusion as multiple Soldat began pouring into the open-war room. Blasts of arrows firing off from both sides. The poor soldiers from the Wandenreich had no idea what they were getting into.

Ishida easily dodged and repelled every arrow coming his way. The white-haired man implanted a large, over-sized bolt into his bow. This "bolt" didn't even manage to gain enough speed to last long in the air. However, as the Soldat pulled there strings back, they were surprised to see that the "bolt" shattered in midair. There was a sudden release of multiple smaller arrows, which scattered in hyper speeds. The soldat were caught off guard, and the impaling reishi arrows had swiftly ended their lives. Jugram knew then that this man was worth a bit more trouble than initially realized. While Soldat were not capable of fighting off powerful enemies, they still were good enough to bait and test the enemy.

"Heilig Licht," spoke the "Balanced". Ryuken watched as the man before him raised his blade in air. Soon, a bright light formed at the tip of the blade. This holy light was no doubt the same attack from earlier. Ishida shielded his vision and kept a defensive pose. The moment the light dimmed down the older Quincy panicked as Haschwalth suddenly appeared before him. Jugram slashed down, only to have Ryuken dash backwards.

"Unmoralisch Klavier (Immoral Piano)" The doctor held out his small crossbow and quickly began firing off more and more reishi bolts. Jugram widened his eyes before as he realized that the bolts were not intended for him. The Grandmaster leaped in behind the throne chair of Yhwach and watched as more and more spirit reishi bolts fired off into the air. Just as before, the bolts split off into hundreds, if not thousands of tiny reishi arrows which reigned down in every corner of the throne room.

The "Balance" appeared behind Yhwach, who still hasn't taken an interest in this engagement. The "A" wasn't even paying attention to his suspect. He still kept staring off into the distance of Soul Society. The arrows were scattered all around the room. Yet, none of them had actually hit their target.

 _Immoral Klavier_ was a technique created by Ryuken to enhance the normal ability of Klavier. Adjusted for his crossbow, the attack now fired off the large bolts which then broke apart and sent the familiar smaller, but faster arrows. It this way he was able to catch multiple enemies off guard. The attack had left Haschwalth with a frown. The Sternritter held his sword in his right hand, while having a strange shield in his left. This shield seemed have deflected all the arrows which had posed a threat to either Yhwach or himself. Which is surprising considering the lack of time he had prepared to defend the attack. There was however, one notable issue. Blood dripped down his left arm. There were arrows ledge into that arm, giving Ryuken the confirmation that at least his attacks _could_ hit.

"It seems that fortune isn't favoring you as it is to us." Jugram spoke, leaving his opponent in confusion, "But continue you as will, the tides of scaling are tipping in my direction. Can you see it?" Ishida remained idle. He wasn't going to let the man thwart his mind out of focus, "No one seems to until it is too late." The man extended his sword outward and began focusing reishi into the tip. Jugram began firing off energy blasts. Ryuken dashed _into_ the wall, causing Haschwalth to widen his eyes. The "Balance" scattered around and tried locating his opponent. His guess was right to assume that Ishida's goal was to kill Yhwach. And so, when an arrow was suddenly shot from the ceiling, it's target was predictable. The Sternritter appeared behind the Emperor and easily began deflecting the arrows, "Kirchenlied: Sankt Strahl (Holy Chant: Saint Beam). Jugo extended one finger outward, and soon out came a blue beam which began shredding the ceiling the apart.

Ryuken fell head first from up top. While falling down, the man began firing off Klavier. The arrows were dodged or repelled by Jugram. Even the ones which went out of the way to aim for Yhwach's head. The Sternritter assumed a simple repel was good enough. It was until he felt a sharp pain on the back of his shoulder that he started to panic. The "B" gripped his left shoulder and widened his eyes, _'What was that!? The arrow hit me!?'_

"What was that?" He asked, as if assuming he would get a reply. Ishida aimed his crossbow in one hand. He surprised Haschwalth by forming another hand-held bow in his left. Having two of the same weapon would normally put anyone more at a disadvantage in this situation. Jugram knew that whatever just happened was something to be concerned about. Ryuken's crossbows suddenly began to glow blue. But no arrow was firing. The blue became more and more intense. His hands soon begin to shake and it was then when the "Balance" released what type of attack was happening.

The blonde looked over his shoulder, "YOUR MAJESTY GET DOWN!"

"Licht Regen."

Things had become very interesting. Ishida Ryuken had a technique of his own just as his son did. It should be no surprise that the two were close and had shared powers over the years. The crossbows were charged with vast amounts of dense reishi. And once it became difficult to control, he released the power into Heilif Pfeils. As amazing as this was, it still wasn't over. If someone was able to control reishi at this level then they were able to do much more. And that was when Haschwalth realized his attentions. As Licht Regen rained forward, each individual arrow has taken its own path. The power went _around_ the Grandmaster. His Freund Schild could only block so many arrows. There was a massive blast of energy directly where Yhwach sat. His throne chair lay in ruin, while the King himself was missing.

"If only the amount of effort you put into killing me was used for something productive."

Ishida Ryuken had completely surprised the two. They didn't believe he had the capabilities to pose this much of a threat to the Wandenreich. He had been able to outwit the second in command, and now has attacked the Emperor. What infuriated Haschwalth the most, was that there was blood. Blood of Yhwach spilled on the ground. One of his arrows had actually hit. It's ability to curve and change direction while in midair was an ability that no one in the Wandenreich is thought to possess.

The open-air room was destroyed. Ryuken stood back and watched as Yhwach wondered if he should take this fight into his own hands. However, the Grandmaster wasn't going to have it. There was a strange frown on his face. And it wasn't because of the attack he failed to dodge. Rather, he has just realized something unusual.

"The tides have flipped," The "Balance" spoke, "Do you understand now?"

Ishida fell to his knees. Wounds forming all around his body. One from behind his left shoulder, the others throughout various locations on his body. His eyes wide in shock as he fails to realize what has just occurred. He quickly reached into his pocket and consumed a liquid from a small capsule tube. Blue reishi then coated his wounds, stopping any blood from forming. But there was pain and worry. This was not going to help him forever. The power of the "Balance" was ludicrous. Many of those who are victims of its rather cannot even comprehend what had occurred before it is late. Ryuken has just become a victim of this. The wounds which had harmed Yhwach and Jugram were suddenly gone. And the wounds which are on his body suddenly appeared.

 _'Balance…BALANCE! He… balanced the battle by giving me the wounds instead…what a surreal power…'_

It appears the balance was all that was needed to keep him down. Yhwach appeared before Ryuken. A small attempt for a point blank Heilig Pfeil was easily slashed away by the Quincy Emperor. The "A" gripped the incapacitated man by the neck before slamming him back into the ground.

"I want you to watch the demise follow." Yhwach spoke before raising him by the neck once more, "After all, even the young follow me. You just follow an ancient way of the past. I will show you, Ryuken Ishida, that the youth have chosen the correct way. And that this will be our salvation." The Quincy King, using his immense strength, threw the man from the edge of open-war room. This was at the top of Silbern. His body flew far from the building. The leaders of the Wandenreich watched as his body then fall to the ground. Haschwalth was a bit confused. He didn't understand why Yhwach didn't just guarantee his death. Perhaps he really wanted to show him that everything he is doing is truly for the greater good. Or to spare Uryuu Ishida the pain of witnessing his father pass.

It wasn't like he was cold hearted or anything.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya stared down in disappointment. At first it was a bit hard to believe that his opponent was actually Juhabach himself. But as the battle raged on, he started doubting the legitimacy of this opponent. The Shinigami Captain was strong, much stronger than before the war started. But everything had made sense now that his foe was dead. The person who "was" Yhwach was not actually him. That part is obvious. Byakuya noted that he was also a Sternritter, which proves his unique power and skill. There was a body of a tall, lengthy slim individual. He was wearing a typical white Sternritter attire. His torso was bloody and mangled. Mainly from the final attack Byakuya had slammed into him. He was bald, and for whatever reason had white eyes. Along with a strange third eye in the middle of his forehead. Quite the unique appearance. He hasn't encountered someone with these many eyes since his fight against one of the Espada.

The deceased body of the "Yourself" lay flat. For those who actually knew the two, they would able to figure out that it was Loyd Lloyd who has passed on. Taking the powers of the Quincy King, he was nothing but an inferior version of the man. Nevertheless, he has served the Wandenreich in a positive way. Always loyal to the end.

Byakuya now closed his eyes and focused on what he should do next. Rukia and Renji were preoccupied in their battles. He could go on and assist, or he could make his own move. It wasn't like him not to abandon those two for something he deemed the great good. And there was a war going on. Dealing with enemy was a top priority. And throwing personal concern and well-being would do nothing but slow himself down. He knew they were strong. And the enemies they were up against didn't seem as intimidating as the one he faced. But then again, they could be up against some unique surprises just as he was. Either way, he had to trust them. The Royal Guard has given all of them a lot. They wouldn't have done what they did if they didn't believe they wouldn't have a changing impact on the war. So, he set his eyes forward toward Silbern. His blade back in its sheathe.

And then a unique sight caught his attention. There was figure that was ejected from the top of the fortress. There were trails blood leaving his body just as he was falling. Clearly whoever this was failed in his mission. Byakuya couldn't make out the person by appearance. But he could tell from his uniform and sense of reiatsu that he was a Quincy. A familiar presence that was not hostile compared to the Sternritter. If whoever that was an enemy to the Wandenreich, then he was an ally to the Gotei 13. He set his eyes for the area where his body had collapsed. Luckily for Byakuya, there was a large crashed which gave the exact position away.

* * *

"WHERE DID I HEAR THAT!?"

Ichigo's body plunged up into the air. His heart was pounding at a dangerous rate, adrenaline pouring into his blood, his lungs grasping for more air than it actually needs. Sweat goes down his forehead as he throws off a large cloth which was covering most of his body. His hands were placed on his stomach. There was no blood, or no wound. He could have sworn that incident was real and that he was dying. Regardless, he is relieved to know that life has no left him. It took a little bit for him to actually realize that none of his wounds remained. It was if that incident hadn't happened. Yet, the emotional distress from it did remain, "W..What?" He checked the area and noted that he was back in Silbern. Back in his large Sternrirtter Quarters. Eventually the teen fully calmed down. He realized that what he experienced must have been a dream. No, it was a nightmare. A nightmare of watching himself covered in his own blood. Fighting against someone who had the same appearance as he did. It wasn't the time of dream someone would have after spending a productive evening with a certain Quincy.

Speaking of which...

"Bambi! He yelled. Ichigo now recalled what had actually happened with the Sternritter. He couldn't believe that occurred. _THAT_ experience was more of a fantasy than the strange nightmare he had just witnessed. But it did happen. And now his relationship with the "Explode" had taken an... awkward turn. For him, at least. How the hell could he explain that to anyone? It just wasn't something he would do. Was he that weak? So weak that he would go out of his way to stoop to such levels of unprofessionalism? Sadly, to him, yes. Regardless of what happened, it did happen. And there was no changing it. He could only try to better himself because of it.

A figure walked out from the large bathroom. The female Quincy stood with her arms crossed. Her hair was a bit damp, most likely from a shower. She was wearing her white booths with black leggings. Along with a standard white Sternritter sweat. It was a different type of attire. Normally she preferred a skirt with a bit of exposure.

"What are you yelling about?" Her tone was a calm and soft. A bit unexpected, "I'm right here... you idiot." Ichigo sighed in relief. Imagine waking up and realizing that the person you are trying to help was suddenly ripped away during your sleep and was most likely executed or worse. That the person you had known for so long was now gone forever and you were unable to tell them how you felt and to apologize for failing to do more.

Okay, he was starting to overthink things. She was here, she was fine.

"Nothing... I just...slept weird..." he slowly answered.

"Well sorry." She replied with a hint of sarcasm, "I'll try better next time."

He raised his head, "Oh no, I didn't mean that I just had a weird dream." Ichigo got up and threw his own jacket away. He had to think of what his next move was. The steps taken needed to be treaded lightly. He was fortunate enough to have a special status in the empire. So, if people find out about this, they won't have a real say. The Quincy just had to reached Yhwach and ask for a pardon. That way all loose ends would be tied up. Still, there relationship wasn't as close as it used to be. Ichigo rejected the successor nomination and the two were at odds mainly because of that.

"Why do you have girl's clothes anyways?" He stared at her for a while. Her hair was not brushed back or kept in its normal stationed position. It was flat and was just a mess. But it looked nice. Brought out a more undisciplined person with an honest personality. There was a time when both of them had this. But they grew up in this certain environment.

"There Giselle's." He spoke without thinking. She felt a little pain knowing that. But clothes were clothes. And she knew they were clean by how neatly folded they were when she gathered them from his closest. The "Zombie" must have spent a lot of time here. A bit more than Bambietta initially realized. But something so small couldn't rile her up so quickly. After all, there more Wandenreich clothes than Giselle's, "Why are you wearing those anyways?"

She stared at him, as if surprised, "You ruined mine." There was a bit of a small smirk in her expression. He wasn't feeling it. If anything, Ichigo was a bit embarrassed to hear that. Either way the conservation was dropped and there was more awkward silence between the two. He cursed himself on how obvious this was going to happen. How do you come back from this? Was his main thought, "Well, I am leaving." she declared, "If I can come back I will. But probably not since they will know where I am the moment I kill Giselle."

"Stop," Ichigo interrupted, "C'mon, don't say that. This will be fin-"

She stared at him with a lowered expression. Her eyes observing him like a book. Bambietta questioned Ichigo's views. She knew he was hoping to try and settle things without blood. Which is not the way she would want. However, the "Explode" had many ways of doing this. All of them ended with the deaths of those who betrayed her. It just mattered on when and how. But it was annoying having to deal with his own outcome. Blood was the only solution, and now she wanted to make it clear to him.

"You know she did this to me, right?" Bambietta asked. Ichigo nodded, "So you know she is a traitor and should be the one being hunted right now, right?" He didn't make any gestures confirming this, but he certainly wasn't going to deny it, "I know you two are practically fucking best friends. But you're here... _with me_." Yeah, she was right. Ichigo chose this and chose to help and chose to... be closer with her. So that is what has to happen. Whether it was right or wrong didn't matter. No matter how cold it felt to betray Giselle like this he knew at least Bambietta was there and alive. If there is anything he can do to help both of them, he will do it. It was just stressful thinking about it. Abandoning an old-time friend was something he never thought he would have to do, but this experience is new, fresh and alive. He was lucky she was being so patient with him. It was almost to be expected from how things have been. If he thought his situation was stressful, he can only imagine the anxiety she is feeling. Being regarded as trash and a traitor by the organization she spent her life serving and honoring. Her whole life was this. She loved the Wandenreich, more than anything else. He admired her for that respect. It was just wrong to see that there was positive ending from this. What would he do if he was in her shoes? Ichigo couldn't answer that question. The truth is he has been lucky enough to be chosen by Yhwach to have a special rank as a member of the Schutzstaffel.

Ichigo sat at the edge of the bed and looked up. Bambietta stood above him. Keeping a close eye on what he might be thinking about. But he wasn't thinking about anything. He was lost, lost in her eyes. It's a hard thing to believe that he had actual sex with this person. Spending this much time with the "Explode" had cause much attraction between the two. It is somewhat true he has always wanted to spend a little more time with his friend, but this really jumped the gun. Yet, he wasn't going complain. The Quincy felt his eyes go heavy. He didn't sleep from this. Ichigo's head pressed against her stomach. The two pondered on how this war was going to play out. The "E" had her vision which included the death of everyone who went against her. And the " **S** " had a sight of his own which included Bambietta being alive.

Only time would tell.

* * *

ou see this type of action before. There was a pact of soldiers marching through the desolate corridors. Standing in the center of them was a tall Sternritter. The Quincy had a large mask covering the lower half of his face. His long black hair waved backwards as the wind pushed up against the group. Äs Nödt has been instructed with an important task. The assignment of searching and hunting down an alleged rogue Sternritter. One accused of not only failing in completing her duties, but also deserting and failing to make her presences aware of the Grandmaster. These were high crimes in the Wandenreich. And the soldiers who accompanied him were also familiar in this type of work. He was equipped with the remaining Jagdarmee. Normally, these troops are placed under Kurosaki Ichigo's command. However, the "Fear" was given special permission to lead them just for this specific purpose. There was also no need for their unique skills considering that the Wandenreich had lost Hueco Mundo to the Shinigami days earlier.

"Here." he said in a low tone.

The Soldat were able to realize this door was locked. Two of them went on to either side and tried prying it open, but that had no effect. Then, one approached and placed a small reishi box directly onto of the door knob.

A small explosion blasted their way into the room. Soldiers with bows equipped invaded all sides. Corners checked, they each had their backs covered. Eventually once the area was secure, the Stenritter walked in with dissatisfaction. Äs Nödt stood for a moment in silence. So far, his search for his prey had gone cold. There was a strong reason for believing that Bambietta would be somewhere in Silbern. It's because there is no other place she could go.

Venture off into Shinigami territory and somehow convince them she was an asset worth protecting with there already scarce resources? Not a chance. Go to another world? She didn't have the means. The Gate of the Sun which connected them to Soul Society and Hueco Mundo was guarded all the time. Its value was crucial and there was no way she would be able to sneak by with her level of expertise. But disappoint hit him once more. Äs Nödt didn't like displeasing Yhwach. He could care less about Haschwalth. The other thing is that now he has to deal with the consequences of whoever this room belonged to. But the reaction varied from Sternritter to Sternritter. Some didn't care as long as it helped the search. Others took it a bit more personally.

"W-What..."

The group turned around to see a very shocked and confused Sternritter "M". He was caring two ice cream cones which he most likely stole from the cafeteria. But as his eyes go wide, so did his anger, "What the fuck is this!? What did you to my door!?" The group felt a little embarrassment for ravaging the quarters around and finding nothing. Gerard threw the cones at Äs Nödt, who moved to the side and watched as it hit a Soldat in the face. A bit childish, but something to be expected from this particular Quincy.

"Calm down," The Sternritter said, "This is just a search."

"Calm down!? You fucking morons just broke my damn door! Look at my room! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Gerard was part of the Schutzstaffel. He was more trusted, valued, and powerful than the other Sternritter. While that isn't necessarily official, it is something that everyone believes. Mainly because it is kind of true. Depending on your views and knowledge of the S.S. But with the permission Yhwach has given, the "Fear" had a right to search anyone's room without a warrant or warning. It is a temporary power, but still something nonetheless. Of course, the bodyguards aren't used to someone trampling on their autonomous status. They kept there rank high with their ego. Never allowing to succumb to the lower ranks.

"Out." he demanded. The soldiers walked out, but standing last was Äs Nödt. He walked past Gerard, but was caught off guard when a hand slammed him into the wall.

The "Fear" kept calm, "You should know I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for his Majesty's permission. It's not as if I would waste my time dealing with someone of the likes of you if it was not important." His tone was calm, but had no signs of respect for Gerard. That doesn't swing well. The truth is no one really knows too much about the imperial guard. They never stood around for many of the events or speeches. It was almost as if they were outcasts and enjoyed being that. Just a little inner circle dedicated to protect Yhwach. The "Miracle" had a hard time not breaking this person's neck. If this was a battle he would have no problem cutting down his fellow Sternritter. But unfortunately, this is in Silbern where Yhwach was present. And while the King may not punish Gerard so severely for attacking a lower rank, it would leave him in a shamed position.

Not to mention he would be annoyed about by his peers for gods know how long, "If I knew where that bitch was I'd kill her myself. Don't come near me again, or I'll show you what real fear is."

"Kukuku," As said, "A barbarian such as yourself discussing knowledge of fear. His Majesty has my condolences." The blade known as Hoffnung, was a preferred weapon by the "Miracle". Gerard gripped it and slashed his fellow Quincy. Just as this occurred, the "F" waved his hand, causing a surge of reishi thorns to shoot out from his hand. The two-staggered back. As could see the imperial guard member faze in and out from the "Fear". However, he was surprised to see him control himself, "To think, you have such levels of arrogance that it has overcome your sense of fear. That is by far, the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard." Knowing how the "Miracle" works his power, it should be no surprised to anyone that an individual such as himself has overcome many negative senses. No matter how deep a psychological scar from the "Fear" itself could induce, Gerard knew his true power would overcome anything. A scary sight to behold.

Gerard licked his lips, "You should get out of here, before I really get into this." The warning was clearly. As Nodt did not want to cause a ruse with another individual as it slowed his progress on tracking the "Explode" he sucked in his pride and took the chance to get out. While he was confident in himself, he had to think above his own selfish circumstances to move on to the bigger picture.

Finding a traitor and bringing her to his Majesty. He looked down the hallway and sighed. This was the first out of the floor Schutzstaffel members he had inspected and things almost ended in a blood bath, "C", "X", and " **S** "...let's move.

* * *

Askin Nakk Le Vaar was an eccentric and unpredictable individual. That is something Kuchiki Rukia was able to figure out on her own. He has yet to show a serious side to this battle. It was a bit annoying having to deal with an enemy like him. The "Deathdealing" did enjoy messing with his opponents. Especially ones with characteristics such as Rukia. Someone who is small, good looking, and posed a dangerous threat. It was his own strange thrill of the battle just like his comrades have. Toying and joking did eventually have its moments. As long as Yhwach wasn't staring at his back then the fight could take as long as he wanted. There were even times where he would let enemies go. Not because he wanted to weaken his side, but just because that is how he is. Sometimes people didn't deserve to die. Plus, even if another of his comrades would die as a result, he wouldn't care.

Askin often encounters interesting people in his struggles. He was interested in Mayuri, but that man had to die. For all of his past crimes and sins. There were some disturbing sights from his discovery in the 12th Division. Clearly the captain of that division had no empathy or morality for the individuals who were cursed enough to be caught in his possession. It wasn't until this battle where his thoughts have finally drifted. His mind was now blank from the sight before him.

Rukia's Bankai had changed both her physical form and the clothing she was wearing. Her entire attire had become snow shite. She was wearing an ankle-length kimono with lined patterns. The robe has an attached ornate collar, edges, and shoulder design with long, wide sleeves. There are long, flowing ribbons tied at her back that form numerous large loops. She has small ice flower formation at the center of her chest, and a half crown of ice which extends around the back of her head. Even her sword and hair had become the pitch white snow.

For once, the Sternritter's eyes have been captured.

"What…what is that?" He asked with his eyes hung low, "What have you become?" There was something strange resonating from her. An eerie feeling which sends chills up his spine. It wasn't the cold, it was something else. Whatever it was, it was quickly getting a hold of him. It was like a spirit wrapping around his conscious. Something, he wanted to know what it was, "H-How cold i-Is this going to get it?" Askin asked with chattered teeth, "You can at least control your sword, right?"

She lowered her eyes, "Sode no Shirayuki is not a conduit." Rukia responded, "Rather it actually functions by bringing the body of its wielder to a temperature below zero." The Sternritter tilted his head in confusion, "So anything the wielder touches, will freeze." She leaped out and extended her arm, "I am not holding this blade. Rather, this blade is merely projecting an extension and using me as a holster for the rest of its power."

The Sternritter tensed, "Really, now? I may not know much about anything, but it doesn't take much to know that if that were true, the molecular reactions will drop to levels so far below our ordinary standard, we would both die." Now Askin was really freaking out, _'Don't tell me she is going to sacrifice herself to kill me!?'_ There was certain paranoia that this could happen. It is rare, but certainly not something he would not consider an enemy doing.

"That is correct," She replied in a now low tone, "But there is a condition for that."

"There is no condition," he interrupted, "Your tolerance levels do not even compare to temperatures below zero. You will die from many things. Hypothermia being the last thing you'd have to worry about."

"I'm not going to let you take us both out," he said. Rukia remained idle as the Quincy threw at a small, slow moving orb which came directly in front of her. The vice-captain of the 13th Division didn't even move a muscle. She only watched as its trajectory suddenly froze in midair. Askin cursed, while she smirked at the sight of crumbling into tiny pieces.

"I shall be fine, Quincy. For I have mastered something that no person alive could feel."

He almost laughed, "Oh yeah, well what is that sweetie?"

"I have mastered… the ability to function in a state of death."

There was a drop in the air. Not from the cold, but from her words. Being the "Deathdealing" allowed Askin to survey and encircle death as if it staring him in the eyes. But never could it reach him. He was always at that point in time. Almost like a purgatory for being alive. And then there it was again. That feeling, that sensation she was emitting from her aura, "By manipulating my own reishi, I am now technically dead."

"…What did you just say?"

"Your…"

"Dead…?"

Amazement, shock, confusion, anger, sadness, happiness, a rush of all mixed emotions came flooding into his mind. Another person, another individual just like him who was in this suspended state of awareness. She claims to be dead, yet is alive. Just like himself. Askin's eyes were nearly budging out of there socket. Hearing these words, one might think pure rubbish. But no one would say this kind of action if not having some sort of proof to back it up. Was this really it? The one person in the world who can maybe understand what he goes through on a daily basis? Was it really a soul reaper? A sworn enemy to his Quincy race? This near-solitude feeling had cursed Askin ever since he realized his powers. Sure, he could fit into society and have friends, but no one could understand this personal struggle he held. The struggle of knocking on deaths door. It exhausted him. He felt so tired at times. So tired of being alive, and that death would be the only slumber. But he could never sleep! To think, was there really another person out there?

"May I ask you something?" he questioned with some respect. She was surprised and wondered if he was planning something, but there was no sign of anything, "…How do you feel right now? Being in this state?"

She was a bit staggered by his question, "I feel…empty and cold. But not because of my Zanpakuto."

His eyes spread, "Yes, yes! You feel it? Why does it feel that way? Don't you feel like you are accomplishing something by using your Bankai? The Royal Guard has taught you well."

"I don't feel right. It feels as if I am stepping into unwelcoming territory. And there isn't a way in or out. And…I even feel a bit stuck. Almost like I cannot move or find someone to talk to. I wouldn't know how to explain it to anyone."

His expression went soft, "I…I know how it is… no one can understand it."

It didn't take long for there enjoyable conversation to pass, "But I cannot waste this opportunity. The moment I leave this power the sooner I can return to my normal self. So be prepared for your last moments, Quincy!"

"Wait… I know-"

A rip tore through his shoulder, "18 below zero."

Askin whimpered and stepped back, _'She isn't joking. It actually is 18 below zero. I need to be careful and raise my tolerance. But If I go too high, I won't be aware of other consequences. She could freeze the oxygen in the air, or the joints in my body, and I wouldn't know about it. The problem with ice is that if my legs or limbs become paralyzed, I can't just heal them. They will just break apart.'_

"Jokes on you!" He said, "I didn't even want that wound to leak blood! Haha!" His attempt for her to lower her guard failed miserably, _'The temperature itself will not kill me. But it could make this dangerous. Forbidding me to move or freezing certain areas of my body, which will affect my performance on the fight. Thank God I know so much about the human body.'_ The Sternritter expulsed out a thin rod from his sleeve. Following was a released long bow which quickly extended. A few Heilig Pfeils were fired, but none of them could even come close to her. The atmosphere was freezing anything that had little resistance to cold. His main spirit weapon was useless. Suddenly, as he discards his weapon, the ground began to shake, _'An earthquake!?'_

"Fifty Below Zero," She said, "The moisture in the ground I'm standing in freezes…resulting in an earthquake."

 _'Heh,'_ Askin internally chuckled, _'At least she is giving me the precise temperature. That makes it a whole lot easier how to calculate this.'_

"274.15 Below Zero…this is absolute zero…I suggest you don't even blink, Quincy." At this temperature, everything changed. The sky was pale white. The ground was frozen solid. The collapsed structures of the Gotei 13 were also coated in substance. It wouldn't have been wrong to assume that even time itself could not move. This temperature was drastic. Never before has Askin encountered an opponent so skilled in manipulating the weather in such a way. This was by far the closest he had come to that ultimate feeling in a long time. The Sternritter himself was frozen. Atom to atom, it was all cold. He was like a statue to her.

Rukia knew she could not keep up this for long. She had a time limit in this state.

"Minus 142…"

"Minus 116…"

"Minus…85…"

 _'So much control is needed. I am lucky there are no other opponents around,_ ' She said to herself, _'If there was, then I could mess this part up and do serious damage to my body.'_ It took a while for her to raise the temperature around a comfortable zone. The reason being it made no sense to jump from -274 back to up to a normal healthy temperature. She had to go up and up ensuring her body becomes adaptive with the changes. Otherwise, a twist of unexpected cold or heat could kill off many cells which were not ready to accustom to the reishi power, "Minus 67…. Minus 31…" It went on and one until she was comfortable to resume her normal sense.

"Detachment."

Rukia stood in shock as she slowly looks over her shoulder, "Emptiness… you described it just perfect. The soul reaper watched in disbelief as the ice covering Askin's body suddenly shattered. He pulled his legs out as if they weren't responsive, "That is really annoying." He said as if a joke, "Still, that was a bit much don't you think? You could have brought a frozen hell to the Gotei 13 if you were not careful enough."

"B-Bastard…" She replied, "How in the world are you…?"

"Dead? He asked, "Alive? It all has to do with my power. My Sternritter letter is "D" for the "Deathdealing". I could go and explain everything to you on what I can do. But I think you're pretty smart and elegant. You figure it out." Rukia was in shock. She watched as the man began throwing more and more of the strange small balls. The soul reaper was in such disarray that she forgot the temperature was no longer at a point where it is willing to freeze the projectile in the air. One Gift Ball hit her in the leg, but she quickly slashed it in half. However, following this attack she began feeling very heavy.

"That's a bit unfair Sternritter. I told you about my Bankai and you can't return the respect. My fault for assuming you were a noble warrior."

He spat, "Don't give me that! Just open your mind. Your ice doesn't affect me anymore. The temperature will only kill you." She charged him with killing intent. If her Bankai's power was not enough to freeze him to death, then she would have to go with the more conventional way. It was also at this moment when Rukia began to feel a pain in her lungs. Whenever she took a breath the cold air was somehow hurting her. But it doesn't make any sense. She had just gone to temperatures far below zero, this should be nothing.

Sode no Shirayuki was a Zanpakuto solely on the power of ice. It was one of the strongest swords in its own field. Being only rivaled by another Shinigami. Rukia struggled to now even grip her sword. There was this thought in her mind. A very disturbing thought that many people would find ludicrous. This soul slayer was her everything. She cherished it just as she cherished friends and other loved ones. But she has now realized something from engaging this Sternritter. The power from her blade was posing a more negative affect.

Her own blade was killing her.

She can't handle this any longer. Luckily, she was able to still control this. The Shinigami back away from anything below a normal temperature.

"Gift Bad," he said. Rukia's eyes widen. She stared down and noted that she had backed up into a dark puddle of reishi. Just as the fight was earlier, she could not move. It became harder and harder to breathe. Her body had submitted and it was now when she was able to put the pieces together. It took a while, but mainly because of her own arrogance in believing her Bankai was suitable to killing a Quincy out right. She should have known there were farther, more absurd tricks up this man's sleeve.

Askin sighed and took a seat on a rock right next to her, "Now… that was a pretty hefty fight. You scared the crap out of me. Let's just take it easy and relax here for a few moments." The Sternritter could see in the corner of his eye her struggled will. Rukia was trying her best to do something. But hope was not on her side. She could barely breathe, let alone move a muscle. Her left eye had a strong fear in it. She was an honorable person who had no problems facing an enemy. But she was alive in this world. Rukia did not want to die. It wouldn't be wrong to say her expression waved mercy, "Do you feel it again?" he asked with a somber expression of his own, "That you are approaching deaths door again?"

The reason for him just not outright ending her life was very simple. He didn't want to. Rukia had been in a state of nothingness. Just like how he lives every day. It was lonely. And here he has found someone else to share that experience with. Sadly, it was someone of another race. And an enemy. To him she had everything. Aesthetics, strength, a good sarcastic mind. And a great common feeling the two shared.

Askin lowered Gift Bad. At least now she can talk and consume oxygen at a normal rate.

"Nii-sama…forgive me…" She talked as if she truly was one the brink of death. Even though the "Deathdealing" wasn't even emitting such intent. Although, the name did give her a little paranoia.

"Brothers, huh? What's he like?"

The vice-captain looked at him with confusion, "Nii-sama? I owe everything to him. I wouldn't be here without him. I've disappointed him thus far in the war. But then again it must have been mutual. We haven't had an honest conversation since the war started. You Quincy have done more than just devastated the landscape and killed our comrades."

"That's the name of the game." Askin replied, "Now I just got to figure out what the hell I'm going to do."

* * *

 **Dead People:**

 **Quincy: Sternritter "Q", "J", "Y" (Llyod), "R"**

 **Shinigami: 1st Division - Yamamato Genryusai**

 **2nd Division - Sei-Feng, Omaeda**

 **3rd Division - Rose**

 **4th Division - Retsu Unohana (Killed off screen to Kenpachi during training just like in canon)**

 **7th Division - Komamura, Iba**

 **12th Division - Mayuri**

 **I'm going to focus more on Ichigo and on occasion show other fights. This story for a while has just been battle, battle, battle it's getting annoying and tedious time for some more dialogue and drama (Which is basically more Bambietta and main characters!)**

 **Anyways I apologize for being really late this time. Past 2 weeks. I always promise next chapter won't take long but I guarantee next one will not take as long.**

 **Next chapter will be Candice and the rest of the gang/Ichigo and his issues. I'm trying to make a lot of progress within these next chapters without rushing. A bit difficult but I think it can be done.**

 **Well, as always leave a review on your thoughts and hopes if you want to see a particular Quincy.**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Silbern - Ichigo's POV_**

I wasn't really sure what I was going to say. As long as I gave Yhwach a good enough reason then I should have nothing to worry about. I have to say I have never been this nervous for meeting him. All the other times have been filled with confidence since usually I have good news to report. Like if a mission was completed. However, I had no idea what was going to be at the end of this meeting. I was lucky enough to not be forced to go out and fight. All of the Sternritter were required to leave. But certainly, being in the imperial guard had some privileges.

As I walked through door, I was appalled to see the scenery before me. It's as if an actual battle took place here. Even though this was supposed to be the most secure room in the entire fortress. Yhwach was sitting in his chair, facing me. As if he was expecting my presence. There was blood splattered all around room. What the hell happened?

I looked over to Haschwalth and sharply said, "Seems like you're doing a good job." The bodyguards were not always present with Yhwach. Especially during times like this when the emperor simply observed and didn't take part in any battles. The "Balance" gave me a hard look. I dare him to say something. I didn't like fighting people in the Wandenreich, but when someone clearly fails to do their job it tends to get annoying.

Yhwach knew I wasn't going to speak until the room was empty. This irritated Haschwalth to no end. But for what I am about to say, I don't want him here. The longer I waited the more the Quincy King was growing impatient. I never game here to gloat or become a suck up and demand attention. The black-haired Quincy gave the blonde a look which meant _leave us_. The Grandmaster already wasn't feeling all too well. He had let his Majesty become injured on Quincy grounds. Something which has not happened in... well, I can't remember the last time this has happened. I don't know what Shinigami was able to sneak in here without anyone noticing, but whoever it was had to have been dead. There wasn't any captain alive that I believe could take out Yhwach.

We were alone.

"What could be for this special occasion?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm, "Surely a war wouldn't have been the cause I am assuming." I gave him a smart-ass type of laugh. Our relationship overall was strong. I considered him someone important in my life. I care for Yhwach in the same way he cares for all of us. I'd always be willing to fight for him.

I frowned, "There is something wrong concerning a particular Sternritter. She is wrongfully accused and I wish to account for undoing this mishap." I spoke in profession without being too direct. If I just go out and cry and beg for him to do something, I'll seem as if I can't do anything right. This is how it is supposed to work. Bring up a concerning topic in a polite way which would give Yhwach a good enough reason to care, "It is an understandable unfortunate circumstance which can be resolved."

He closed his eyes and leaned back, "Which individual do you speak of?"

I was confused, _'There are others?'_ I didn't think there were other Sternritter who are in similar situations. There hasn't been much talk or focus on anyone else but Bambietta. I coughed, "The issues mending with the Sternritter is life threatening. Sternritter "E" has been dealt a false judgement to be executed on sight. She has no evidence against her for betraying the Wandenreich. Her life has been dedicated to this cause and she has never once forsaken her time."

"Those are strong words," Yhwach quickly replied, "And you seem to be full of confidence. Perhaps this is your own leadership skills finally resonating with real life? I'll take this into consideration if you solve a dilemma of my own." I sighed, but was relieved to know he didn't just outright call me out. To be fair this is how he did things with people who requested things from him. That way he would gain something in return. I sighed but smiled.

"What do you need?" I asked in the politest way I could.

"Take care of... _that_."

I turned around and noted that where was something in the corner of the room. For whatever reason, I didn't notice it when I walked in. A sudden force caused the shadowy individual to be thrown before Yhwach. The moment I looked at the broken Sternritter "K" I knew what was going to happen. In order to stall time, I promptly asked, "What happened?" Did BG9 betray the Wandenreich as Yhwach recently told me? Or did he do something much more heinous?

"He failed and was defeated by the enemy."

That was the reason why he was handcuffed and forced to submit. He lost a battle against a Shinigami. There were certain expectations for being a Sternritter. One of course being nothing can defeat you. This rule was of course very controversial. As what if someone is against an enemy who is known to be so powerful that only a few Quincy can even do battle? Questions like this were never officially answered. And I could only assume that he had the unfortunate fate of going up against a foe like this. I walked behind BG9 and frowned. There was never a point in my life so far that I believed the value of a comrade's life was worthless. Even if they failed, they still meant something and could provide a use later on. One fight should not determine your life. Rather, it should serve as an example to better yourself.

"I can still fight!" BG9 pleased, "I beg you your Majesty, my life is still fruitful. I can still honor my title and kill more Shinigami!" I never disliked the "K". He was never one to start drama or challenge other people to prove himself. He only cared for his missions and how successful they were going to be. He never broke the rules or really associated himself with anyone else. I thought he was a cool guy. Even if him being a bit anti-social led him to become too focused on himself. A death like this certainly would not fit him right.

"Let him live." I said sternly, "He has proven himself to always be loyal. Never once has he wavered to surrender to an enemy. If he was to die in battle, I bet he would have. The enemy had merely made a mistake by letting him live." I always had to become serious when speaking at this level. Yhwach for whatever reason had this strange insight for me speaking like a leader when chatting with him. I never liked it, but I never thought it was a big deal, "Give him another mission and he will not fail." BG9 better not fail. I am giving him my own voucher. Maybe I have to go with him just to be sure.

...

Yhwach had his eyes closed. The silence was killing, but expected. There was a firm order of things were done in the Wandenreich. Patience was a true virtue. There have been many individuals who just couldn't learn this, _'I can't even imagine what's going through his mind. Yhwach is scaring him to no end. He probably feels like his life is actually coming to an end.'_

"The path has now closed. BG9. The path to a world without fear. The Human World, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo. They belong together as one. They should have been brought together, that life and death may mingle as one. That is true the path I wish to seek. And for that, I need to take back what I have given."

"Your life to me was never worthless. For you possessed my power. And since you were defeated, it means the enemy has capable warriors themselves. So, for them to be killed, it has to be done by someone stronger than yourself. Since if you were to reattempt your failed battle, you would once again lose. That is why it is important to take back what I gave you before you lost it."

I've seen Sternritter die before. Some in battle, some by disobeying, but never before have I witnessed Yhwach kill an elite Quincy. Usually if not by an enemy, it was Haschwalth. But since I requested him to leave the room, it was up to Yhwach to do the job. The death of the "K" did surprise me. I almost felt bad, since perhaps if the "Balance" were here, things could have gone differently. I have become numb to the sight of deceased corpses. Psychological training was a crucial endeavor. From the amount of traumatic memories, I have from being in the Wandenreich, it is a surprise that I am able to hold myself.

But it didn't excuse the amount of disappointment I felt. The reason I came here was to help Bambietta. Yhwach agreed to hear me out if I was able to solve this issue with BG9. But he knew. He knew we didn't share the same opinion and outlook on life and how the Wandenreich will proceed. But he was the Emperor, so my thoughts didn't matter. I knew now what Yhwach's answer was. He did this not to "retrieve" his power from BG9. It was a message. That failures, and especially not traitors are not to be tolerated. No matter what circumstances of failure.

"You seem to be in close contact with this Sternritter. _You_ will bring her to me. I will be the one to decide her fate."

* * *

The floor seemed wonderfully solid. It was comforting to know I had fallen and could fall no farther. The floor seemed wonderfully solid. It was comforting to know I had fallen and could fall no farther.

These rang through my mind as contemplate what had just occurred.

Everything people did seemed so silly, because they only died in the end. All the friends and bonds which were formed from years of being together in this hell hole of an army known as the Wandenreich was life. To me, it was like having a huge family that I hated. But, I loved some of them, and I was glad the ones I hate were alive, because we all lived in this struggle together. I would fight for them to the end. They were my friends, brothers, and sisters which reminded me of the ones I lost back in the human world. Everything people did seemed so silly, because they only died in the end.

I felt very still and empty, the way the eye of a tornado must feel, moving dully along the middle. As the winds of the tornado cycled and destroyed everything in its path, that is how my life is feeling right now. Everything going to absolute hell. I wasn't sure how to feel. Angry? Sad? Depressed? Raged? Perhaps all of the above.

My eyes lit up when I saw her. She stood there idle and eager for me to give her an answer. There was so much I wanted to say to her. How I truly felt about the situation and how I wanted to make sure that none of this would come back. But I couldn't run my mouth like that. She was cute. I wanted to say that first but the situation didn't fit it. I was just worried about her.

What if I was in the situation as her? Or worse, BG9? I had to truly thing about that thought. Give in a hard, honest answer. And the truth is I couldn't think of anything. I had a smile on my face, but it was blind. I didn't know how to start or begin. If words could not bring her hope, I wanted to comfort her in any way possible. Just do _something_. I didn't think about it much, but my arms reached around her. Bambietta was surprised to feel that I had given her a big, tight hug. Perhaps she was even a little bit creeped out. But that didn't matter to me.

"I think you're strong as hell," I said, "The way you are dealing with this, you don't deserve it. I'm sorry." There was a brief moment of silence. But then she did what she naturally does in this position and respectfully pried herself from my grasp.

I was a bit confused, "Whatever, if Yhwach thinks that then... he's just a hypocrite." Such blasphemous words, I couldn't believe my ears. Even though I agreed, I wouldn't say it, especially in Silbern, "The Wandenreich to me wouldn't do this. Tell me, what the fuck else happened in there?" She was trying to contain herself. And I was even more disappointed in myself for having to talk about it. Never before has there been such a complicated situation occurring inside the empire. I knew Yhwach deemed her as expendable. And that her death wouldn't bother Yhwach in the slightest. It made me question his own morality and how he thought of his subordinates.

"I'm leaving Silbern."

I understood what she was trying to do. Of course, it isn't safe here. But... it also isn't safe outside. I shook my head in disbelief. Why the hell am I treating her like a child? She is more than capable of handling herself. I'm lucky enough to the point where she is still using words to communicate. Then again, she's been pretty relaxed ever since this morning. I don't know how. Anyone else would lose their damn mind over all of this. We were fortunate enough to be close to the main exit of the fortress. Then again, it would have been stupid to walk through the front door. There was no doubt a few Sternritter were looming around. She looked at me with impatience. I was thinking about arguing with her decision. But I like how calm she is. I wouldn't want to change. Yhwach ordered me to bring her to him. I promised to get her out of this. I can never imagine a world of going against Yhwach. It seems more of a nightmare where I wouldn't know who I was. But I do know who I am. And helping Bambietta is not the same as fighting Yhwach. She was not a priority on his mind. This war, was his main goal.

Reluctantly, I pressed my arm against the wall. Using the material of reishi and my power from my shrift, I created a portal to the outside.

"Leaving so soon are we?"

I was a bit hesitant at the voice which called us from behind. Fortunately, it was not crude the voice of a dark Sternritter. Rather it was the light and high voice of a child, "I haven't seen you in a while." I said to Sternritter "V". Gremmy has been quiet since the actual war began. He seemed eager for the battles before we invaded. But I haven't even felt his spiritual pressure since we took off. I wasn't even sure if he was still alive. Although, it would surprise me if he actually died. There are only a few Sternritter that held such strange powers like his own. Even I get worried fighting him.

Gremmy smirked, "I've been hearing some interesting things going on. I could only wonder why his Majesty hasn't caught you yet. Didn't think Kurosaki here would be the reason for your deception."

Bambietta grinned, "I'm not in the mood, little boy. If you want to test me then go right ahead." Things were heating up out of proportion.

"Relax," I said, "Bambi, he doesn't care." I knew Gremmy wouldn't care. Things like this didn't bother him. In my opinion, he was the least loyal Sternritter. There have been times when he was ordered to even spy on him to test his trust. He passed every time. While he was loyal in name, I knew that he wasn't too fond of Yhwach. Many Quincy have egos. And because of that ego, it is difficult to submit yourself to someone else. Which is why it is difficult for some Quincy to actually call Yhwach there leader. This "child" was one of them. While he never went out and flexed his muscles, he always did things with this attitude which made it seem like he was not respecting his Majesty.

"What do you want then?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I just want to tag along. I find it very dull here. His Majesty said he had something planned for me, but I think it was canceled the moment someone tried assassinating him. Anyways, this is a perfect way to leave because Jugram is keeping me here like an animal. Except I'm not the one being hunted." She ignored his words, for now that is. I rubbed my temples in frustration. These two together could end badly but then again if I don't take Gremmy he may spill the information. I'm already in enough shit for what is going on.

"Fine." I said, "Follow us."

Bambietta crossed her arms and walked ahead. In the corner of her eye she gave me this strange look. I can tell she was trying to say something without actually speaking it but I couldn't figure it out. Whether it was the strange way she swayed her body as she walked, or the flare in spiritual pressure which gave off a more violent vibe.

We emerged somewhere far out in Soul Society. I couldn't exactly tell considering how destroyed everything was. But I could presume we were far enough from Silbern that we couldn't be seen or detected. I started regretting this decision almost instantly. I'm practically going rogue on my own. Harboring a wanted criminal who was to be executed on sight. How she even has that status? I still don't know. Someone informed Haschwalth of Bambietta. Someone had a motive to get her in this position. Who? Hard to tell. I may have been the only one to have... feelings for her. Everyone else was always looked down and despised.

Far off the in the distance I heard a large crash. A zap erupted through a building which was shattered into the ground. I couldn't believe the amount of bullshit I was in. How unfortunate, how unlucky was I? We left Silbern for two reasons. One was venture off and get away from Yhwach and Haschwalth. The other was to... get away from Giselle. I was worried she and everyone else would come back. And I was thinking of the worst possible scenario. Now, this scenario was going to come true.

She turned around and looked at me. I was about to make a move. But I almost flinched when she suddenly out of nowhere stepped on my shoes and kissed me on the lips. Why? I didn't really care. I did however stumble back right after. I couldn't help being a bit heated from it. It certainly caught me off guard and put me in an awkward position. I look over to Gremmy to see him disinterested from what had occurred. Of course, to him it wasn't a big deal but to me it was something special. This was a bit unlike her. Actually, this was pretty strange. I couldn't believe how different she is since from what we did last night.

It was because of this that I noticed something off...

She left! How the hell did she pull that off so smoothly?

"God damn it!" I yelled while looking to my side, "Why didn't you do anything?" I asked with frustration.

Gremmy merely shrugged, "I didn't realize I had an obligation keep her on the leash. You should have just said." Yeah, right. As if I could just say that in anyway.

"Forget it. We're going after her."

The kid laughed, "Your demise is still as humorous as ever." I could care less on what he was saying. But as long as he stayed with me and away from Yhwach it was fine. It would only discourage Shinigami who were stalking Quincy but also encourage those asking for a death wish. I wouldn't want to be the soul reaper running into Gremmy or myself.

We were running toward where Bambietta fled off to. Naturally, things couldn't just go as smoothly as I wanted it to. We were barely able to make any progress until something interrupted us. I don't know, but a massive purple barrier suddenly appeared out of thin air. It had to have been a trap that I triggered. And whoever planted it must have known the moment I appeared in this area through Shadows. But who? Who was still alive on their side which could possess such levels of intelligence and expertise? I look around and can tell that this barrier was met to keep us in. It wasn't a death trap. Since I can clearly breathe and move around. Gremmy was still inside. He too was waiting for whoever to come and reveal themselves.

"Oh my, that was a lot easier than I expected." The high-pitched laughter of a man caught our attention. I looked up to see a Shinigami with blonde hair wearing a casual green outfit. He had medium length hair along with a hat. There also a fan covering most of face. I knew right off of the bat from the uniform that this man was not part of the Gotei 13. But I could tell from his already withdrawn Zanpakuto that he was a Shinigami.

"Kisuke Urahara," said Gremmy, "So the rumors were true. You are a very adaptive individual. Surely it couldn't have been a coincidence that you locked both of us in." The "Visionary" spoke to this man as if he knew him. I knew very little of this Kisuke Urahara. He was a special war potential, but he was ranked number five. Meaning he was considered the weakest. I was a bit surprised that this kid would be so interested in him.

"Ah, am I really that famous? I figured at least my power would be confined." He spoke in a sarcastic joking manner. A bit different to how other soul reapers speak, "But alas I am sorry Quincy. For I don't know either of your names. And it wasn't intentional to capture a child." Kisuke pointed finger at me, "I merely wanted _you_." He said _you_ with such a dark tone it was almost freighting.

I lowered my eyes, "Yeah, you want to fight? Come down here then." I wasn't in the mood for all of this lollygagging. I had somewhere to be and someone to stop. The Shinigami here were just interruptions, "You already lost the war. I'd suggest backing away from me for I am not in the mood."

His fan dispersed. Revealing his timid and barely shaved face, "I've observed some of your powers. And I also know you are the one who was last seen with the Hogyoku. I am sorry, but that is too precious to be let into enemy hands." I see. He only came for me because I had the Hogyoku. Damn it! I hadn't even gotten to use the damn thing but here we go.

I lowered my eyes and leaped toward him. My shadow emerged from body. It tried slipping through the purple barrier, only to be dissolved like a rock slamming into the sun, _'My shadow can't pass through. How in the hell did he create something like this?'_ It was a special Kido designed specifically for him, "A bit much don't you think? I wouldn't have run away from someone like you."

Urahara frowned, "This is just an ordinary kido barrier. There is nothing significant different about it. Except for the one fact that there is a special light which is specifically to negate your Quincy power. And besides, it wasn't designed for me to be inside of there. Otherwise I'm not even sure if I could handle you. After all, you were the one who also killed Isshin." I frowned as well but kept composure, "I just want to know one thing before I leave. What is your name, Sternritter?"

My name?

"...Cang-Du." It was a joke. There was no way I'm going to spill my name anymore. I knew it was a bad idea from the beginning.

The Shinigami smirked, "Is that so? I find it strange because the Cang-Du I am familiar with is dead."

My eyes go wide with shock, "W-What?" No, it couldn't be true, "You almost got me there Shinigami. If Cang was really dead I would have known by now." Still, I was a bit nerve wracking that he knew his name. Cang was a close friend. If he were to die I wouldn't really know what to feel.

"Well," Kisuke said, "You could say he is in the process. His scent was discovered by my comrade."

I knew it, this guy was lying.

"Speaking of which," Urahara added in, "I need to get back to her. Otherwise things might become ugly without me. And there will be no one to fix it. I leave this to you then."

I laughed, "We're not all that blind. Kido does not last forever. It is always connected with its caster. So, if something was going to happen to you, then the barrier would break." I looked over to Gremmy, "Get rid of him." Never before have I been happy to have the "Visionary" with me. While there was no way in hell I could just walk out of this thing, he could. Not even my shadow abilities could pass through. That means this barrier has to be some space-time kido which blocked non-physical objects like a shadow.

"Boo."

Urahara Kisuke's eyes go wide. He looks over his shoulder to see the very same Sternritter he trapped suddenly appear on top of the barrier. Looking down, he watched as a long reishi spear was pressed deep into his body. The "Visionary" frowned and looked above, "You were expecting something. But I know you aren't expecting that." There was a _pop_ where Urahara was originally. Apparently, this body of his was made of just air, "An air clone? How unexpected on my part. Perhaps you are almost worth thinking about."

"It seems our situation may have been turned." Kisuke spoke, "This enemy here before me is dangerous. So, I leave just him to you."

I felt the ground shake before me. His words left Gremmy with a grin. A fight between these two would have been enjoyable to watch. However, something else was capturing my attention. There was a large shadow emerging from a nearby collapsed boulder. A stampede of power suddenly flooded the area. I watched as a tall individual appeared from behind the rock. He was a giant, much taller and bigger than I was. He had long spiky hair along with a chipped Zanpakuto which hung over his shoulder. There was also a menacing grin on his face which begged for blood. I couldn't believe what was happening. Just my lucky to stuck in a place like this with a man like that. I now know the plan was to capture Gremmy and I. To have us forced in here while this Urahara man left. He was going to use this man to kill us both knowing full well my powers were suppressed.

There could have only been one remaining Shinigami left that could have had the power to kill two Sternritter alone.

"Zaraki Kenpachi," I said with distaste, "Man, this is just getting better isn't it?"

* * *

"So, then I'm, fuck you bitch, and she was like, no, fuck _you_ bitch."

"That's an interesting story, Candi-chan." Giselle Gewelle said before smiling toward her green-haired friend, "Do you still talk to your family?"

The "Thunderbolt" observed her nails, "Hmm... no not really. There probably dead but I could care less. It's not like any of them really cared about each other." Candice Catnipp turned her around and observed her friends, "Damn, we haven't done shit in this war." She looked at Liltotto and Meninas. The two were not interested in actually participating in these battles. Sure, it was fun to just obliterate any Shinigami which came their path. But this would cause them to become exhausted, "Gigi... put your damn zombies away. They creep the fuck out of me."

The "Zombie" stuck her tongue out and shook her head, "Nope!"

Meninas looked toward her comrade, "Doesn't that make you tired? I can't detect any Shinigami reiatsu for miles." The "Power" sighed. This wasn't the war everyone was hyped about. She herself never really hated the soul reapers as many others did. If anything, life back in Silbern wasn't so bad. Sure, it was boring. But that was just life how was. She only came to the Wandenreich because Bazz-B dragged her and Ichigo with him. And it wasn't because of Bazz joining. If Ichigo had stayed back, she would have stayed back. Life wasn't so bad with him. But the three were separated. Ichigo had been hunted down by Sternritter and their army. So, she went where he was going. Why? Her town was destroyed and she had spent the previous two years with these other abandoned kids.

"You are being paranoid." The "Glutton" spoke, "As long as Yhwach doesn't pay attention to us we are fine to just do whatever." Liltotto had a bit of suspicion on the "Z". There was real no need to use her zombies. And there was no thought she was going to suddenly attack her comrades. So, either she was really paranoid, or she knew something was up.

"Relax! I'm just playing with them!" Giselle had two zombies surrounding her. They were both Arrancar acquired from Hueco Mundo. One had blue hair and was an Espada, while the other had black pigtails and a mask fragment covering her left eyes. It was definitely some arsenal which took a bit to maintain. Something was getting on Giselle's nerves.

"I think we should go back to Silbern. This is boring. At least then more Shinigami will be attacking." Candice said.

The "Zombie" smirked, "I agree! Candi-chan, you and I! Let's go back." The "T" was a bit on edge from hearing Giselle wanted to be alone with her. But it was nothing out of the ordinary. She always had this type of attitude, Meni-chan, Lili-chan, I don't want to be separated. You should both come as well."

As if almost on cue, a sudden burst of energy blew up in dead center into where the four were resting. Meninas, Liltotto, Giselle, and Candice all split into four directions as an explosion blasted them all out. Luckily for them they were trained enough to have a decent enough reaction time to avoid most of its destruction. The smoke dispersed and the four all look up to see what one person would dare to try and attack four Sternritter by themselves, "What the fuck Bambi!?" Candice yelled, "That shit still isn't funny!" This wasn't the first time the "Explode" interrupted their peaceful relaxation with bombs.

Sternritter "E" stood at the top of a collapsed rock and looked down. Her eyes were low and her arms were crossed. Bambietta's black hair waved in the air. She stood firm and how aura so intent one might think she was a Hollow. There was a look in her eyes, one her "friends" have never seen before. It was a mix of sadness, hate, and anguish. It wasn't often she expressed these other types of emotions.

"It was a bit excessive," Meninas said.

"You almost did some damage." The "Glutton" added in.

The "Explode" clenched her fist, "You... you fucking idiots! You don't even know why I'm HERE!?" A literal explosion of emotion caused another blat. This burst of explosive energy around her was far more devastating than any of them had seen before. This time there was a bit of panic. Giselle used her zombies as shields while the other three were forced to take a direct hit. Bambietta was the strongest among them. There have been times where they questioned her power, but the questioning did not last long.

Bambietta looked to Giselle, "I'm going to rip your fucking arms off!" The "Explode" was about to go off and skin the "Zombie" alive, but a punch from behind sent her crashing into the ground. Looking over her shoulder was a familiar pink haired Quincy, "Meni, you fucking traitor! You could have done something but you stood there like a fucking coward!"

The "Power" shrugged, "You're getting worked up over nothing. You are alive so you shouldn't be that upset." Meninas did feel bad for what almost happened to Bambietta. Maybe it was cowardice for her not to step in. But she wasn't really known for that. And there was a bit of fear she had against Giselle. Candice or Liltotto never seemed to mind what she did. Even when she nearly killed her old friend.

"Bullshit." Bambietta said, "You're dead to me." She formed a spirit bow and pulled back the reishi string. The "Power" panicked and leaped to the side. But it didn't matter. The "Explode" aimed the Heilig Pfeil toward the ground. Explosive arrows didn't need to directly hit. All that mattered was if the explosion reached her. Meninas was saved by a grey corpse. A zombie with blue hair and a blue-hilted Zapakuto was able to endure most of the blast. Grimmjow had been under Giselle's influence ever since Bambietta defeated him. She gave him to her as a gift. The Espada was strong, but there was a bit of relief to know that he would be out of the fight for now. It would have been annoying to fight this Hollow along with all of the other Quincy. Flying above was the "Glutton". Liltotto looked down and shot an arrow toward her former leader. Bambietta eyed the arrow. She formed her spirit sword and easily managed to split the oncoming attack in half, "You were always smarter than me, but you would defend this!?" The "Explode" used Hirenkyaku and appeared just below Liltotto. A swift kick to the stomach sent her flying away.

In the corner of her eye she can see skeletal wings fly by. Bambietta gritted her teeth, "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Her speed had accelerated. Giselle felt a hand grip the back of her neck. Bambi lifted her in the and slammed her body into the ground. Causing the rocks to break and disperse.

"Harder..." Giselle moaned, "You know I've always wanted this." Her grin enraged Bambietta even further. Slam after slam. The "Explode" wasn't going to make this easy. Even if Giselle liked it, she knew she wouldn't like death. The older Sternritter flipped the "Z" on her back. She dug her heel deep into Giselle's stomach, causing her upper body to sit up in pain. Bambietta then grabbed her right arm and dealt a quick but pressurizing stomp. The "Zombie" while a masochist, had her limits. Her former friend had snapped the limb by enforcing her kick with Blut Vene.

"That's only one bone. 205 left to go." The "E" smirked. There was only one better feeling than brutally causing agonizing pain into those who betrayed her. And Ichigo wasn't here to give that better feeling. She took Giselle's hands forced them to remain on top of each other. Then, using her reishi sword, stabbed the blade through her hands. She now locked into the ground, "Now you can't squirm or use any weapons." Bambietta said a grin.

"Be careful Bambi..." She said with blood trailing down her eyes. The pummeling which Bambietta toward Giselle's skull was gruesome. However, the "E" knew her limits. And targeting the head would just be an easy death. The dominant Sternritter cursed and knew what she was talking about. She wouldn't have just brought on zombie out. Giselle was too smart to carelessly do that knowing full well she was being hunted. Looking around, Bambietta saw multiple figures come charging at her. The "Zombie" was a bit more prepared than she expected.

It was a perfect time to deal with the zombies knowing full well Giselle wouldn't be able to move, but just to be safe, Bambietta pressed her foot into the back of her knee. The "E" pressed down on the joint so tightly that her right leg extended upward. She took her foot and continued pressing down until a familiar sound ran through her ears.

 _SNAP_

Giselle was now feeling the pain go far beyond her limits. She bit her wrist, knowing full well that screaming would only give the "E" a more reason to keep going.

Bambietta Basterbine now left her prey on the ground while the zombies leap toward from the air. There were four of them, all Arrancar. The one in the front had pig tails and a Hollow mask on her left eye. While in the back, there was another with black, jaw-length hair and a horn-like mask fragment on top of her head. Along with her was a green-eyed female with a crown-like mask fragment which sprung on bother sides of her head. Lastly, there was another female with long, straight black hair and a fragment covering the right side of her face.

The bodies of Loly Aivrirne, Emilou Appaci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun had all been captured by Giselle. To her it was easy. The invasion of Hueco Mundo gave plentiful opportunity to capture live subjects. These individuals however were not truly dead. They held some special status in Las Noches and were presumed to be worth preservation rather than straight up killing. So, it is not surprise why Giselle decided to keep them "alive". Bambietta was fortunate that none of them could communicate with each other. What made the Tres Bestias so fearsome was not their individual capabilities being feared to rival other Espada. It was rather their teamwork which enabled them to face off much stronger opponents. But since they were all zombies, they could not utilize this cooperation which made them strong. The "Explode" thought it was too easy dealing with them. They all came at different angles. The Arrancar possessed Zanpakuto just like Shinigami, so it was almost no different than fighting soul reapers.

As long as she wasn't in contact with the Hollow power, she would be fine. The Sternritter's hand-to-hand combat was not her specialty. Nonetheless, handling these three was a breeze. Appaci lashed forward with her chakram-styled Zanpakuto. The Quincy lowered herself and delivered a quick kick to her shin. The Arrancar flew back while Mila Rose came from behind. The "E" guarded against the Hollows broadsword.

By now the arrival of the other two have arrived. The "Explode" did what she does best.

She stomped the ground, causing a wave of explosive reishi to decimate the surrounding area. Bambietta forgot how easy it was to deal with enemies who recklessly charge her without consideration. This fight had been over. The "Explode" looked over her shoulder to see the last of her former group approach her. Candice Catnipp… she was a bit hurt when even she didn't help her. Sure, the two bickered a lot and both had some form of jealousy for the other. But the two had the most common. That sharply attitude which took no shit from anyone else attracted one another respectably, "You're not running?" Bambietta said.

Candice replied, "Look bitch, you need to chill the fuck out. I been hearing you're wanted for some deep shit."

The "E" gritted her teeth, "It's because of Giselle! It's because of you. She framed me and tried to kill, now everyone wants me dead! If you had done something, then none of this shit would be happening. But you didn't! Now I have to fucking rip your heart out." It's like her friends were completely oblivious to what happened, "The others I wasn't surprised, but you and Meni! Why? Why didn't you do anything?" Bambietta could pretend like she was okay with what happened just as long as she got her revenge. But she could not hide the sadness of being betrayed by Candice or Meninas. Even if she never said, she cared for those two the most. She would bully them but it was with a grain of salt. Never did she wish for there death.

"You lost first," The "Thunderbolt" said, "It's like you were never the strongest."

That was it. She wasn't the strongest? There couldn't have been worse words. Bambietta was strong. She _knew_ she was strong. To be called not the strongest… there was hardly anything worse. Candice was not in the mood to fight someone she knew she could not beat. If she was able to take out the other three in a swift second then her fate would be no different. The "Explode" pulled back the reishi string. The "Thunderbolt" panicked and transformed herself into a small ball of electricity. This technique allowed her for high speeds just fast enough to make it past the explosive arrows. She tried firing off another. But her eyes go wide as a sudden red beam decimated the arrow before it could it burst. Bambietta's confusion was natural. This type of technique, it was one she hasn't seen in a long time, _'Cero?'_ She looked up to a small figure attack from above. A Zanpakuto just barely missed the top of her head.

Using Hirenkyaku, she leapt back in caution.

"You sure this is her, Shinji? She doesn't look like tough shit." Spoke a voice from a short blond Shinigami.

The man known as Shinji lowered his eyes, "Yeah, this is the one who killed Rose." Bambietta recalled this man. He was the one who was with Isshin. She nearly obliterated this man to near atoms. Now, he clearly wants his revenge, "Be careful, I ain't too sure how she worked, but all I know is, is that she blows shit up." The two were not alone. There was another man wearing a green jumpsuit. He had an afro and was also wearing sunglasses. Then there was another captain. One who had grey hair. Next was a green-haired soul reaper who was clearly his vice-captain. Just from judging on the logo from there cloaks. Lastly, there was a female with black hair and dark green eyes and a large man with pink hair wearing a suit.

The remaining Visored all at her disposal.

Rose… the name rang a bell, "Oh, that fucking weirdo with the Hollow mask? You should be thankful I killed him. That guy was probably an Arrancar spy." Bambietta didn't know what these people were. Nor did she really care. If anything, she was pissed off that another distraction has come to interfere with her goal. Seven Shinigami. Two Captains. One Vice-Captain. The other four not wearing any Gotei 13 attire. But the fact that they are still alive means something. The "Explode" cursed herself. It was her own power which gave her position away. The energy of course was an eye catch. And it wasn't that much of a surprise that groups of enemies see it. Not to mention the Shinigami are aware none of their fighters have these types of powers.

Lisa withdrew her Zanpakuto, "I'll go in first. For Rose!" The others nodded, "Smash, Haguro Tonbo!" The Shinigami-Hollow hybrid thrusted her spear toward Bambietta. Only to be surprised when an arrow knocked its position to the side. The "Explode" lowered her eyes and look to the right. As if things were not a bad enough, a set of new enemies made the appearance.

"No, no, no, Shinigami. That prey is ours. She got a bounty on her head."

Bambietta spat, "God. Fucking. Damn it."

A group of Sternritter had made their way to this exact position. How? Most likely from the amount of powerful spiritual pressure being bundled up in one area. That is definitely a way to attract attention.

Presenting their appearance were the following:

Sternritter "L" for the "Love". A despicable man, mainly hated by the female Quincy for the way he uses his obscure powers. While they cannot prove the things he has done in the past, he did have a reputation from the female Soldat for being very involved in there day to day lives. Bambietta had no problem slaughtering PePe Waccabrada. If anything, he was already on her list of people that she wouldn't mind seeing disappear.

Standing next to him was the suck up, arrogant tool known as Sternritter "U". The "Underbelly" was eager to prove himself. She already knew he came for her head. Just so he can gloat to Yhwach or Jugram about his success. And his skills as a Quincy were nothing special. She's seen Soldat worth more time.

Driscoll Berci… the dumbest Quincy in the Wandenreich. The guy was a complete tool. Being the "Overkill" gave him arrogance despite having a peanut brain. His power of course relying on killing others. That if he could actually find an opponent to kill. Bambietta always belittled him for not being able to accomplish anything on his own. Since all he needed was the final attack.

Lastly, was Bazz-B. The "Heat" was strong, strong enough for her to be weary. The "Explode" knew this was going to be difficult.

She stood in the center of an encirclement of former comrades and enemies. All of them staring directly at her. The "E" was almost a bit flustered by the amount of attention. But she could care less about such things. Her plan to come and try and killer her former friends could not have gone worse. None of them were even death before the entire war combatants all arrived to try and claim her head. The Shinigami wanted her head for Killinger Rose, while the Sternritter wanted her for "betraying" the Wandenreich. Bambietta looked toward a collapsed Giselle. She was staring back with the same grin as before. This was her plan. Get everyone against her. Since the "Z" knew she was dead the moment Bambietta survived. She thought about the situation. The Shinigami and Quincy were not going to work together to fight her. This is still a war zone. Yet she was standing dead center.

She had a plan.

Before anyone moved a muscle. Bambietta surprised everyone by releasing an astonishing amount of spiritual pressure. A pillar of blue reiatsu shot up to the sky. She emerged levitating in the air. Her blue wings constantly flapping to keep her high. There were a few days to deal with the situation. Either try and sway both forces to combat each other before intervening. Or perhaps fighting them all individually. Or lastly…

She can ignite the battlefield in a blaze of bright light and destruction.

* * *

 **Review! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, sadly I'm not dead but also sadly is how troubling this semester has been. Word of advice to those who hate English and Math, do not take Philosophy. Fuck that shit. If I don't get at least a C on my final I'm screwed.**

 **ANYWAYS, the story will go on. I'm a bit exhausted from writing fighting dialogue but we are going to move out of it...eventually. This chapter will also go back and recap often so you don't have to re-read everything. God knows how annoying that is.**

 **Also, I'm late but trailer for Highschool DxD season 4 is out. New studio so the animation is a lot different but... I'm excited.**

* * *

To think it had come down to this.

Everything just happened so fast.

Ichigo had left Silbern with Bambietta in hopes of being away from Yhwach and Giselle. The "Explode" was of course in her own justifiable mood of anger. Her goal was to kill Giselle, preferably painfully, for what she had done to her just a few days prior. Ichigo cared about Giselle and Bambietta. He didn't want to see them fight. He hoped to come to some... reasoning. However, this was a dream at this point. Someone isn't just going to fix the issue that happened. She had every right to have this type of feeling.

There was an old saying for people who fought in wars.

That a person would rather be stabbed in the heart by an enemy, than to be stabbed in the back by a friend.

There was another issue pressing the female Sternritter. She was not on a free will to go off and venture the battlefield as she had in the past. Her fight against Isshin Shiba crippled her reputation in the Wandenreich. Even if he was the strongest war power, she was supposed to be victorious. Second chances are a miracle for the elite Quincy. And since Bambietta had refused to approach Yhwach or Haschwalth in order to receive judgement, she clearly had her own priorities. There was an "anonymous" rumor going around that the "Explode" is deserting due to her failure to show up back in Silbern. Many other Quincy already had a distaste for her. So, it wasn't a surprise that they were willing to believe it.

Ichigo had hidden her in his room. That way it would be much more difficult for her discovery. However, as time slowly went on, the black-haired beauty wished to seek her revenge. Bambietta was going to leave. Either him, or without him. So, he went with her, and he wanted to make sure they would avoid any other Quincy. Sadly, things went bad the moment they arrived back in the war zone. He should have known something was wrong the moment she stepped on his shoes and gave him a kiss. The teen was so taken back and embarrassed that when he finally came to his senses, she had already sped off.

Gremmy, who he forgot was trailing him, had also accompanied him. As long as the child wasn't going to go against Bambietta, Ichigo did not care. The two however had been caught. How? They cannot answer that question. Whether it was a trip wire, or a pressure stone, it didn't matter. The two Sternritter were trapped inside a purple barrier. The "Shadow" looked above to see his comrade had "magically" escaped this trap with ease. Of course, with a power like that he shouldn't expect anything other than ridiculous. Ichigo was a bit annoyed since the "Visionary" didn't take him with him. Luckily for Ichigo, he didn't have to deal with this Urahara Kisuke. Gremmy would.

Then Ichigo realized that his use of _Shadows_ was impossible. The Shinigami had somehow designed this barrier with the ability to use his signature move. Quite inconvenient to say the least. He observed the two conversing but could not hear much. His skills in observing the way lips move was not the best. Only some of the more intelligent members of the Jagdarmee could possess such a feat. But there was one sense which he excelled in. Then again, anyone with ears would be able to hear the trembled ground behind him. It was at this same moment when Ichigo realized this Urahara manned had purposely trapped him not only to waist his time at the worst possible moment, but to also keep him in a confined area with a particular Shinigami.

The Sternritter was a fairly tall teen. He had an above-average muscular build and was by far one of the more aesthetically pleasing Quincy the Wandenreich had to offer. The soul reapers themselves might have some models as well. But there was no doubt that the Gotei 13 possessed a man so rigid, so trashed up, so menacing that even Hollows might count him as one of their own. A man who's muscles refined anatomy., a man whose power was so immense that not even imagination could keep up. The "Shadow" could hear the ring of bells which were matched on Zaraki's spiked hair.

"Lucky me." Ichigo said aloud.

The Sternritter held his standard Quincy dao blade. The Shinigami already had his Zanpakuto withdrawn. Just from staring at Zaraki, Ichigo knew what type of fighter he was. The man did not care for the honor of fighting as the other soul reapers did. This is judging from the way he carelessly hung his blade over his shoulder instead of respecting it and placing it in a more formidable position, "Looks like you and your Zanpakuto don't get along, huh?" Ichigo knew he had no Shikai or Bankai. Everyone knew that. That is what makes this Shinigami so fearful. His power isn't even unlocked yet he is one of the strongest soul reapers to ever exist.

Kenpachi smirked, "What? This old thing? We seem to have the same eye on things. We both enjoy killin', it's just a pain when it gets all needy with attention."

A spectacular burst of vibrant colors collided with each other. Ichigo's black-blue reiatsu clashing with Kenpachi's dark-yellow. The Captain was surprised, "Eh!? Someone who isn't a weak ass!? Finally! After all this damn waiting!" Slash slash, stab stab, thrust, thrust, the fighting was becoming stale. Ichigo knew his endurance would not keep up ever. Shinigami naturally possess much more durable bodies, stamina, and overall vigor. Even with _Blut Vene_ his hands started to feel the intense vibration from the constant connection. Kenpachi was also good at sensing his enemies, so a quick flash above him did nothing but alter the position of the fight.

Creating a _standard_ bow would be useless. The space in this small barrier would only end up him getting cornered.

However...

Ichigo leaped above Kenpachi and extended his hand out. His reishi blade began to suddenly glow. The Quincy then turned it on its side and used his left hand to pull back a thin string. _Flash Arrows_ were firing at intense speeds. This attack was never meant to deal serious damage. But it was in an attempt to at least draw the man out.

"Tricks..." he said with distaste, "I'm not in the mood for no bullshit tricks."

Ichigo's eye twitched for a brief moment, _'I didn't expect him to die... but I surely expected one wound. They just bounced off him!'_ Discarding the bow, the Quincy used Hirenkyaku to appear before the man. Both hands on the blade swinging down, _Blut Arterie_ already pouring into his veins, Zaraki was completely surprised by the new attack. A slash came downward onto the man's skins, causing a gust of power to pass before.

A full swing empowered with Blut Arterie on an exposed target.

Did absolutely nothing.

No blood, not a scratch.

 _'He wasn't off guard._ ' Ichigo said to himself as his eyes lower, _'He let me hit him.'_

There was a common fear in both the Gotei 13 and the Wandenreich. And as strange as it sounded, they did have a reason to be afraid. Zaraki Kenpachi was known for being just a brute with monstrous amounts of spiritual pressure. However, his power seemed to be at a limit due to his lack of interest regarding his Zanpakuto. As long as the blade could swing, he was the king. Now, no one was really concerned with that aspect. The problem came with the other ability.

The 11th Division Captain had learned to control his immense reiatsu.

And now both sides will have to deal with a controlled Kenpachi.

"Squad Zero…" Ichigo muttered, "…What have you done?" The 11th Division Captain placed his sword under his hip before making a swift slash across the teen's chest. Blood sprayed out. Causing a rush of it to be coated onto the Shinigami. The Sternritter did not utter in pain. He would not give that satisfaction to any enemy. So long as he could with hold the pain that is.

* * *

 _Flashback - Wandenreich - Some Years Ago_

The grand auditorium of Silbern was a symbol of honor and pride. It was where all the Sternritter and other high-ranking members of the invisible empire would come to gather to see Yhwach. Whether it was to deliver a speech, inspect the troops, or just to have them gathered for his own self-confidence. He couldn't just plan a war if he lacked faith in his own army. It would be doomed to fail from the beginning. There were 26 schrifts available, including himself. That meant 26 potential elite Quincy strong enough to handle only 13 Shinigami captains. With doubled the potential in power, the Quincy were sure to prevail on text. It only made sense with this new type of organization and power distribution.

"There are ranks which are not filled." Yhwach said aloud. The large Quincy passed through rows of Sternritter. His gaze was intimidating, but no one would dare break their straight stare. The sound of his approach caused many to stress. To most, it would be a nightmare to be called out for doing something wrong. Especially if it was out of there control, "Our army it too small in size. Should I expect you all to compensate for this lack of numerical gap? Or should I blame the officers who train for there lack of success?" Some relieved emotions for the Sternritter, some sweat drops for the officers who train the elite Quincy.

Things were calm once again.

Until his footsteps suddenly stopped.

Yhwach looked to his left, and then down. He spoke in a low-tone, "There seems to be a curl on your mouth, young Sternritter. Perhaps enlighten me, what is so imperative that a smirk must be placed on thy face?"

Bambietta Basterbine didn't change her expression, "It is no disrespect, your Majesty. I am just prepared to make a move against the Shinigami. Even if our officers lack, we will prepare to step up." There was a groan by the elder Quincy. It always amused him that the youth would be so eager for war. Sternritter "E" was a unique warrior in the Wandenreich. She was the youngest Quincy to ever be promoted to the rank. Yhwach was very impressed with her skill. But her naive attitude is dangerous. It is the only thing keeping her back.

"You show promise, young one. Heed my words. You were given this life because you are strong enough to live it. I expect you to become a symbol for your peers and the further youth. Even though, you yourself, are an infant." The black-haired teen could feel the attention from all of the other Quincy. Just the mere fact that she was only 14, a Sternritter, and was getting praise by Yhwach caused envy in the other Quincy. This, combined with her natural aesthetics made her the ultimate symbol for perfection for youth in the empire.

Bambietta looked to her side to see a very mischievous smile from her younger friend. Giselle had been highly recommended by the "Explode" to be included in the training necessary for one to become a Sternritter. She was strong enough to be permitted into these events and it made Bambi proud to see her own friends work up the ranks.

By now Yhwach had left the area they were in. Giselle leaned to the side and whispered, "You showed him Bambi! I thought I was going to die!"

Bambietta grabbed Giselle by the head and leaned closer to her, "No need to be scared, Gigi. It's all going to get better and better. You and I, we'll conquer the Shinigami, and then the world. There's nothing in our way."

The "Zombie" blushed and smiled, "Better and better?"

Her older friend smiled back, "Yeah, better and better."

The perspective of battle always changed when you were high in the air. Bambietta frowned as she recalled that moment in the Wandenreich. At that moment she was the proudest she had ever been in her whole life. People feared and looked up to her. The future was bright and her expectations were higher than anyone else. It was the only thing she had in her short life. There were no schools, no hobbies, no one to go home, there was nothing. This, this is all what she had. Just Yhwach and her former friends who she cared for in her own way. Certainly, some may argue that her methods for "caring" were very arbitrary and unorthodox. But what did she know about caring? What did she know about loving someone else? What love in her life was bestowed upon herself? There was none. Whatever faint memory she had of a parent or any family was blurred. When she arrived into the empire, there was no welcome party. Things were just as difficult for her as it was for anyone else. And she was a girl, making it even more difficult to try and compete.

The perspective of battle always changed when you were in the air.

Bambietta had already released her Vollständig. She looked down like a bird staring down at a bunch of hunters. There are no friends down below. Only enemies who came to kill her the moment they felt her reiatsu. In the middle was where Giselle laid. She was still alive. Despite the disfigurement and brutal torture. Then again, it's not as if she didn't have it coming. Nor did it seem to break her will. The "Zombie" was used to experiencing such high-level degrees of pain. But Bambietta wasn't done with her. Not even close. However, it would be difficult now.

While the disabled Quincy stood in the center of the area, she was surrounded. To the left were a bunch of the hostile Shinigami known as the "Vizard". Some of them had Hollow masks. Just like how the captain Rose had when she killed him. It was no surprise they came for revenge.

Then to the other side were a different type of new enemy. It hurt to see that other Quincy Sternritter had sought her out. They were most likely under orders from Yhwach or just had the intention of killing her themselves. Whether for a trophy prize and a reward, or just the satisfaction of killing her. The "Explode" wasn't exactly the most popular and thought of Sternritter.

There was no doubt this area is going to become a bloodbath. Luckily, the two sides hate each other just as much as they hate Bambietta. She would hope to use the chaos of battle to try and escape while dragging Giselle with her. And once she is finished, on to the next girl. But right now, she couldn't think about that. Her main target had to die. Painfully. There was no way that wasn't going to happen. She _will_ make that happen. Of course, now things are becoming hectic.

"Oi, Shinigami weaklings, back the fuck off." Bazz-B spoke, "This fish is ours." Leave it to Bazz-B to be the reasonable man he is. The "Heat" was a strong Quincy. And it was only natural that he would feel tempted to try and fight another legendary Sternritter.

There was a chuckle by man known as Shinji, "There are plenty of you worms to go around. But if we teach you how to catch this fish, you won't eat forever, you'll just become competition." This man, she gives him a strange vibe.

Lisa stepped in, "What do you Quincy want with her? To protect-" She was interrupted at the very moment.

A man with a large visor pressed up and pointed his finger toward Bambietta, "That flying dumb witch bitch ain't with us you creeps! She is a traitor to the Wandenreich and will be given a traitor's death." There was sharp spat from someone behind. NaNaNa turned around, "What the hell you snarking for?"

Bazz replied, "You liar, you didn't care about that. You just wanted to see what she looked like from below." The "Underbelly" had been accused of many things regarding peeping on female Quincy. Usually he was smart enough to avoid some of the female Sternritter but his reputation as a peeping tom went around. And people didn't just forget about it.

"...No idea what you're talking about."

"Everyone relax," spoke a smooth jazzing voice. A large floating man approached the middle and pressed his hands out, "Can't we all settle this? No one needs to die... we just need to love each other and become sensible beings."

On the Vizard side, Shinji felt a push from below. Hiyori walked past him and approached Sternritter "L". The former Shinigami looked up to PePe and stared at him, "I don't know what it is, but you're a fucking dickhead and you need to die. No one cares about your "love" bullshit, you dumbass. We came lookin' for this ugly bitch and we got here first now back off." The small blond never did learn how to properly address enemies, as well as allies.

The "Love" fake fainted, "Oh my, if only there was a way to talk back. But alas, I am too loving. It is okay little one, because my love reaches levels so far out there that even I can love a face such as yours. I know your mother couldn't bare to say the words but I truly can!"

Hiyori's eyes twitched, "You..." She covered her face with her and when she took her hand off there was nothing but a dark Hollow mask which caught the Quincy by surprise, "... **MOTHERFUCKER!** " The "L" panicked and retreated backwards. Lisa leaped forward and clashed with the counter attacking Sternritter. Driscoll Berci's javelin was massive compared to the Shinigami's unreleased Zanpakuto. Lisa had been so eager to jump in she had neglected to use her Shikai, or her Hollow mask.

By now waves of both sides leaped above and around the two. The female Sternritter, fearing the wrath of Bambietta split in their own action. There was not much time to figure out a plan.

Meanwhile, in the air, the "Explode" wishes come true. However, no one had forgotten about her, "Yo," said a voice from behind, "Trying to go somewhere?" It was that blonde-haired man with a sly smirk. The same captain she'd blown up previously during the engagement against Kurosaki isshin. Shinji placed his hand over his face and formed his Hollow mask, " **Sorry, but, there's nowhere to go now. Now that we know your old friends won't even keep you."** She wasn't afraid of him. Her power nearly killed him the first time they fought, " **You didn't get to see my powers before, did you? Well, I guess then it's an overdue welcome."**

" **I hope you enjoy your stay in... the inverted world."**

In the blink of an eye the world had changed. There was a strange pink mist which surrounded the two. Her mind had been too focused on an escape plan than to actually realize that this notable miss slipped her gaze, "W-What the hell is this?"

" **Oh you, just the fact that everything you knew is now inversed. But, I'll keep my mouth shut. Cause' you're going to die confused and alone. I hope you're not afraid of that."**

The world as she knew it was upside down. Her opponent was giving a familiar sadistic grin. Shinji was going to enjoy this for as long as he could. Meanwhile, Bambietta was trying to figure this out. Up was down, right was left. She swung her sword, but realized that her sense of balance and direction were also inversed. There was some nausea from this as well. Her wings flapped and her eyes narrowed, "This is fucking me over. But…" Reishi orbs shot from her reishi wings. By now the "Explode" was fed up the tricks. All she wanted to do was to annihilate everything in her path. And that is what she did.

On the ground below, they were all surprised to see this reishi orbs suddenly collide with the floor. The amount of power in just _one_ of these explosions was enough to deal serious damage. So, when Bambietta began spreading these like bad habits, it caused the fighting for both sides to become much difficult.

Hirako Shinji panicked as he knew his comrades were being affected. He tried closing the gap between the him and herself but she was fast. Wings allowed speeds to exceed his level of Shunpo, which wasn't that fast to being with.

The Sternritter noticed that the atmosphere of pink didn't cover the entire area. It then clicked her mind that this was the cause for the disfunction. Bambietta turned around and pulled a blue-reishi bow. She fired of a Heilif Pfeil. Despite the Shinigami dodging the arrow, it had managed to exploded mid-air. These unique explosive arrows are impeccable. As the smoke died down, the Sternritter was surprised to see that the man had been nearly unscathed. There was blood, but the wound was not even close to what should have happened, _'The mask… it's giving him everything.'_ Everything of course referring to his strength and durability. There was a red light forming in his position. The Quincy tilted her head, but then widened her eyes in pure shock.

" **Cero!** "

* * *

"Quite the barbarity, wouldn't you agree?"

Urahara Kisuke's mind went blank for a brief moment. The Shinigami turned around and dashed as far away as he could. His eyes went wide as a small child had somehow managed to sneak up on him. What's even more disturbing Is that this Quincy was the one who was just trapped inside his unique barrier,"No need to be confused," Gremmy said, "There's not a cage imaginable which you can keep me locked in."

Urahara smiled, "Oh-ho, you're interesting. I wasn't aware the Wandenreich would allow such young ones such as yourself to be in a war zone."

"No need to be concerned about me." Gremmy replied, "My age is just a way for me to become more powerful than you can even imagine." Urahara was confused yet on edge from seeing such a foe. He has fought Shinigami, Hollows, Arrancar, and another Quincy, but this Sternritter, this child, is giving him a weird vibe. There was just something off about seeing a child with those menacing red-eyes and the high-pitched voice, "What? If you keep staring at me, you might forget to breathe."

The blonde-haired man eyes went wide as he felt a drain in his body. He opened his mouth, but there was no oxygen to be consumed. There was a lack of air and it felt like he was high in the sky and way above the where most of the oxygen is around. Leaping backward, Urahara fell to his knees but was suddenly relieved as a gust of wind entered in his lungs, _'What was that?'_ He asked himself, _'Was I so lost in thought that I actually forgot to breathe? No, that can't be it. There's no way he could tell that.'_

What made Kisuke so special in the Wandenreich was not his mastery of his Zanpakuto, or by the amount of reiatsu he possessed, but rather it was his mind. His unique ability to plan far ahead along with his intelligence, which then allowed him to adapt to any type of battlefield. However, Gremmy was a Sternwritter which could change the field of battle at any given moment. He doesn't solely belong to one way of fighting.

"Excuse me, but would you mind telling me why you helped me?"

Gremmy tilted his head, "Fights these days are too easy. And since you trapped Kurosaki, there isn't anyone worth of fighting. Even though you're the last special war potential, I thought at lease you would be something other than boring."

Urahara smiled, "Then it looks like I have to make a move." The Shinigami dashed forward and withdrew his blade, "Scream, Benihime!" A strong blast of red-crimson energy shot from his blade. Gremmy jumped back and awaited as a sudden steel wall erupted from the ground. The wall was sturdy enough to take the attack.

"You call that an attack?" The Sternritter taunted. Gremmy leaned forward and smirked as an overhauling mass began to be assembled behind him. Kisuke's mind once again went blank as thousands of reishi guns surrounded the Quincy. Not a second was wasted as the guns began to blast the soul reaper in front of him. Never before has he seen a target just burst from the amount of power which was presented onto him. The child gave a menacing laugh before realizing that there was not a shred of blood spilt.

 _POP_

"How many of those do you have?" The child asked with an irritated expression, "Do you disrespect all of your opponents with such foolish tactics?" Foolish enough to have tricked Gremmy into wasting a surprise attack which would have obliterated the Shinigami to near molecular levels. Urahara was known to have these gigai's which would be used as decoys to trick his enemies into revealing their powers.

Urahara however was in no mood to joke around, _'That attack came from nowhere. Quincy gather reishi to use weapons. And, although those weapons could be reishi, there was no hesitation. They just appeared out of thin air. Created from nothing.'_ Kisuke was by the far the most observant Shinigami. He had a specialty for discovering his enemy in every way shape or form. An attack created out of thin air. That was either his signature power, or the just the guns. He would have to wait and figure it out.

"Boo!" said a high voice from behind.

The Shinigami looked over his shoulder, "Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui!" A blue spiral of energy flared from the tip of his finger.

The Hado Kido traveled its medium distance before crashing into what was... another Gremmy? Urahara once more faced a direction before using shunpo to flash in a different direction. The former 12th Division Captain now faced two of his enemy. A clone? Sure, that was easy to believe. A rare ability, but one that he has seen nonetheless, "My, my, you took a Hado #73 to the face without any damage? Now that is surprising." Every detail Urahara noted, _'Not even Aizen had his clothes in perfect condition when he was blasted._ ' It was believable to see an enemy survive an attack, but to see not even a hair brushed? That was suspicious.

"Hado #81: Jūgeki Byakurai!" A thin beam of crimson-red power pierced through the clone on his right. The man then grabbed his Zanpakuto and use shunpo to appear before the one on his left. A slash downward was unable to pierce the Sternritters skin.

"There isn't a materiel you can imagine which can cut me with." Gremmy taunted.

 _Imagine_

He's heard that word quite a few times in this fight.

"You seem to know a lot about me, but what about yourself, Quincy?" Urahara asked, "It's a bit troubling you were all able to hide for this long without us noticing you."

The child shrugged, "Not my fault you Shinigami couldn't think outside the box. We were hear the entire time. As for my name…" Gremmy grinned, "Gremmy Thoumeux, Sternritter "V" for the "Visionary", and… the strongest Quincy in the empire." The "V" was arrogant, much more arrogant than normal Wandenreich standards. But he at least had some power to back up his claims. It had been a long time since the Shinigami fought in a war. The battles against Aizen were never taken as seriously as it is now. The Gotei 13 hasn't been in this chaos

 _'Gremmy Thoumeux...the Visionary...perhaps...'_

His eyes soon focus on the ground as cracks began to form around him, "Sorry Shinigami but I'm bored. Unless you plan to talk at your thoughts, I'm done here." A sudden _split_ in the soul society occurred. The ground began to open up, revealing the dark abyss which dwells below. Gremmy menacingly laughed as the soul reaper fell through the earth, "Are you kidding me? You've never seen the earth split open before you? You Shinigami are so simple minded. Your powers are all so predictable." And just as quickly as the ground opened, it began to close without struggle.

"There's no way this is the first time!" an echoed voice said.

Once again, the Quincy is dumbfounded by the man before him. The Shinigami was floating on a reishi orb which was lifting his body into the air.

It cannot get more frustrating than this.

"No spirit weapons, no incantation, it's as if your actions are appearing out of thin air."

The Quincy laughed, "Wow, good observation, detective. Did you also notice my hands being in my jacket as well?"

Urahara blushed, "Well, I just thought that's where you're pulling the strings from."

The "Visionary" shook his head and replied, "My power comes from my mind. Everything I wish to see, comes true. All I have to do is envision anything and boom, just like that."

The Shinigami was a bit relieved to know his opponent was killing to share his power like that. This made the fight much easier. However, it didn't give him any information on how to actually combat this. By simply, "Imagining... You imagine anything, and it comes true." Urahara states. Gremmy nodded and began explaining about his schrift. This left the soul reaper with little options. He had to be cautious. Very, very, cautious. He will never know when something completely unexpected will occur. Luckily, Urahara had a creative mind. So, the possibility of something _taking him_ by surprised would be definitely a challenger for the Sternritter.

* * *

"You're an animal..." The Quincy replied with a soft smile, _'I need to end this. We haven't even been fighting for that long but I'm starting to loss energy. These wounds aren't helping either.'_ A brief thought entered Ichigo's mind, "This is how you like to fight, right? All you have as a Captain... just that sword and your reiatsu...no tricks?" To be quite frank, Ichigo did not want this fight to last any longer than it had to. It wasn't that he was afraid of fighting Zaraki, he was more of afraid of _the time it would take_ to fight him. He isn't exactly running on a good schedule.

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, "Don't lump me up with those pussies who have "Zanpakutos". They might as well be fucking wands with what they can do!" A bit humorous, "NO. I don't use any of that crap. I fight sword to sword, man to man. That's it." Always humble he we was. Never being afraid to tell his enemies what he was up to. And always wanted a fair fight.

Dark-blue spiritual pressure shot from Ichigo. The power was so immense that it was able to pass through the barrier created by Urahara. To take drastic measures such as this was a surprise. But this man could not live. There was not a chance in hell majority of the Sternritter could stand a chance. This man was a threat. Not only to the Wandenrech, but to Yhwach and the outcome of the war as well. Kenpachi was amazed to see this deep, cold, black reiatsu flood the area. Not one Quincy has yet made an appearance like this Sternritter. The teen emerged from the black abyss with a large overhaul to his presence.

Ichigo had large, sprung black-reishi wings. Along with a black Quincy Zeichen above his head. Not only this, but his weapon had changed. It was no longer the same dao-blade he possessed before. Instead his reishi tool had formed into a large great sword. Zaraki watched with a smirk as the Quincy stabbed his blade into the ground. It's power pulsating through the floor around them, "You know, I'm a bit surprised you'd let me use my Vollständig like this. Usually I expected a rush from you."

Kenpachi laughed, "Hitting you while you're not even ready to fight? Don't make me laugh." A Shinigami with honor... that wasn't something the Quincy were taught. The Captain of the 11th Division stared down his foe. His eyes so focused he failed to realize that the ground before him was being flooded with the reishi of the Quincy. A sharp object rose from the ground. Several reishi blades impaled Zaraki. They extended far outward. Reaching from the ground and impaling through his legs, arms, and shoulders. Ichigo raised his blade from the ground and the blade retracted back into the ground, "Cheeky!" The Shinigami yelled.

 _'I got lucky with that one.'_ The Quincy said to himself, _'Totentanz (Death's Dance) barely works anyways. He must have thought I was still preparing.'_

Zaraki slashed down at alarming speeds. Only for the Quincy teen to fly above and dodge the attack. Ichigo used the length of his great sword to slash downward, hoping to catch his foe with a strong counter attack. Kenpachi grinned and blocked the attack. There was a powerful gust of wind caused from the clashing of the two. There spiritual levels were out of this world.

Schattenkonigs Leibwachter (The Shadow King's Bodyguard) was the name of Ichigo's vollständig. As the name suggests, it isn't one to be used without the presence of Yhwach. However, these circumstances could not be helped. There was no way in hell he could beat Zaraki without his full power. The sad thing is about Ichigo's release was that it was not as powerful as it could be. If Yhwach was present, the power would be at its apex. But since this isn't the case the teen will have to make due.

The blade Ichigo held had a black grip with no cross guard. It connected to a wide, white arrow design which went almost to the very end tip of the blade. The white part of the sword was surrounded by solid, pitch black reishi which glossed in the light. In the blink of an eye Ichigo appeared before Kenpachi. A _slam_ caused the Shinigami to fly back. The sheer pressure from the massive blade caused Zaraki to start to lose his grip on the fight. Even with the immense weight, _Blut Arterie_ with allowed Ichigo to swing the sword as if it was just a standard blade.

Hearing off a distance explosion, Ichigo's attention switch back as to why he was here in the first place, "Yo, let's work something out. I need to leave and I really don't want to fight you."

Blood dripped from Kenpachi. Ichigo could see a grin on his face, "NO! There's NO WAY I'M LETTING THIS PASS!"

Drip, drip, drip. It was amazing he could still stand after losing this much blood. Ichigo remained idle as the ground began to shake. His head tilted in confusion. But slowly, a feeling triggered in his mind. A familiar feeling from when he fought Isshin and Yamamato. Zaraki was planning something. Something that he shouldn't be planning. The Sternritter's wings waved and the Quincy took off at high speeds. Using his massive blade, Ichigo swung against the air. A wave of black-reishi blew out from his sword with intent to annihilate the Shinigami.

 **"Drip..."**

The attack hit him dead on. Blood was clear, but the man's limbs were still standing.

A light, a bright light which flared. Ichigo's eyes went wide. He leaped from where he stood to the right.

"...Nozarashi."

The Quincy got up and noted something was wrong, "He split my wing..."

Upon release, Nozarashi was a massive weapon which took the form of a great war cleaver. This "blade" like Ichigos', was larger than the user. But this tool was _massive._ Zaraki on his own was huge, but this was ridiculous. The Sternritter's wing eventually recovered. Following this, the Shinigami leaped in the air and attempted to deliver a decisive killing blow. Ichigo was cautious. This man had been able to split his dark-reishi wing. Which are a lot more durable than one might think, "Hey, hey, I thought you said that's all you had?" The Quincy asked.

Zaraki replied, "I didn't expect you to be this strong! Kind of figured you would just die before ever needing to use this. Either way, I'm glad I found someone." Ichigo lowered his eyes as the Shinigami charged him. Even with the Kenpachi being able to control his reiatsu and his shikai, the Sternritter was able to hold his own. These _massive_ blades connected. The ground itself would _tremble_ at these moments. Such large masses of spiritual energy being released. The wings of the elite Quincy flared and waved out small reishi needles. A mere block by the massive cleave Zanpakuto was able to rebel everything. Nozarahi received a massive boost in power as Zaraki pressed more and more reiatsu into his sword.

Ichigo observed the move and noted how yellow the blade had become. It was overflowing with power. The man grinned, and he did something different. The Shinigami gripped the blade with _two hands_ as opposed to his normal one-hand preferences. It's obvious he was planning a new attack. The elite Quincy merely smirked in return and clenched his blade. A coat of black-reishi was focused on the center of his own large spirit weapon.

The teen leaped forward and mumbled under his breathe, "Sklaverei!"

* * *

 **Review !**

 **Things are getting heated. After all these fights we'll have some more enjoyable moments of those two together as well :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**I will finish this. Happy late holidays!**

 **Review!**

* * *

The spiritual energy Ichigo had taken from Zaraki was immense. Absorbing the reishi from individuals was a risky per. He was lucky his enemy was a Shinigami and not a Hollow. However, this surge in consumption of power left a chill throughout his body. He can feel a burning sensation in chest which wasn't going away.

A sight suddenly blurred his vision. It was the sight of that person who was the inverse of himself. That _thing_ which dwelled deep inside his souls was pulsating. The teen knew what he was. He knew what he had. But he doesn't want it. He enjoys being a Quincy. It is what his mom would have wanted him to be. For much of his life, Ichigo didn't even know this thing existed. It wasn't until he got older, and his powers became more mature, _'_ ** _Yo, idiot._** ' Said a taunting voice. The Sternritter merely ignored the voice, **'You hear me? That old ass man still holding you back!**?'

 _'Shutup.'_ Ichigo replied, _'I don't need you.'_

 ** _"Hehe, is that so? I'm going to remember that.'_**

It was disturbing to hear. But the Quincy didn't care. A mere Shinigami spirit was nothing compared to how far he has gone.

Zaraki yelled and slammed his massive battle-axe against Ichigo's great sword, _'Such strength with his weapon!_ The Quincy said to himself. Kenpachi then began flaying and slashing his Zanpakuto around as if it were a dagger. It's weight and height were nothing compared to the physical prowess the Shinigami had, _'If I stay on defense, he'll crush me'_ The Quincy added. Ichigo placed his blade into the ground and successfully parried a strike down. Using this little time he had, he raised his blade up in the air, causing Zaraki to step back to avoid a crucial wound.

The Sternritter then kicked the man back, causing little effect. Even with this small advantage, Ichigo could not get close to harming the man, _'If I blink, my head will be split open. Just matching his blows is rattling my bones. I just can't absorb his force!'_

"You know," The 11th Division Captain said, " _Did_ you know... that an attack is much stronger when you used with two hands?" Ichigo stopped and his expression couldn't have been more blank, "You were one of the guys who fought the old man, right?" The orange-haired teen nodded, "That guy wasn't fun to fight against. Even when we were trained with wooden sticks he _still_ made the things lame." The "old-man" of course referring to the former Commander-General of the Gotei 13.

Ichigo shrugged, "He was pretty damn intimidating. Our plan to fight him involved some unfair methods, but that's how difficult it was."

Zaraki starred back at the ground, "Yeah, and now they think I'm going to be the one to be the arm of Soul Society. And that's fucking bullshit because there's going to be a lot more "learning" and not enough _fighting._ You could have killed anyone but him and I wouldn't have cared less. He was the one who I wanted to beat."

The teen replied, "Sorry but, this is where it ends for you." Kenpachi smirked, while Ichigo frowned, "I can't expect any of my friends to come and kill you. I'm probably the only one available who can kill you." It wasn't an arrogant thing to say. Ichigo was lucky enough to have been with this special war potential before he approached or Silbern or before he kills another comrade.

 _'Emperor's Shadow.'_

Ichigo frowned, _'God damn it! Even with Kaiserschatten (Emperor's Shadow) I still can't use my schrift.'_ _Despite having his Vollst_ ändig activated, it's power had been drastically reduced from the barrier.

The teen readied his reishi sword and eyed Zaraki. The man prior to right now, was swinging his blade with only one hand. Yet now, the soul reaper was trying something new. Ichigo always used both hands to fight. It didn't make sense to not do that. Regardless, the Sternritter smirked and began tightening his grip on the blade, "Sklaverei." Ichigo uttered. Reishi on the ground and in the air, began to be absorbed into the Quincy's blade. This, combined with the fact that the Shinigami was also having his power absorbed, created a dangerous reishi coated great-sword. There was a bit of skepticism from the teen. His blade had never gone this intense before. The amount of power focused into it was energetic it began to shake and become heavy.

There was one last sensation which left a chill up Ichigo's spine. The Shinigami before him began to...change. His skin turned red, and his eyes went full white. Blood was seething through his skin. The massive Shikai he once held, had shrunk. Ichigo knew what type of transformation this was. He knew what this entire presence was saying, _'A Bankai...'_

The 11lth Division Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi, has defied all intel about it. First, he was just a legendary figure known for having massive amounts of spiritual pressure. He was considered a troubled Shinigami powerful enough to be placed o the Special War's list. However, he had been strangely defeated by one of the more known predictable Quincy. Yet, he here is now. Returned after being trained by Squad Zero, the man was a monster. Ichigo could only imagine how many of his allies would have been cut down at this point. He was lucky enough to come here and stop the man before this would happen.

A powerful wave of force could be seen for miles. Two spiral reiatsu pillars rise up into the sky. Shattering everything in it's path.

* * *

The exhausted state of Gremmy would have come as a surprise to any Quincy. The child was not injured, but his use of his reiatsu was becoming scarce. His clone and himself had made strong, valiant attempts against the special war potential. However, even if the man was ranked number five, he was still a considerable threat to the Wandenreich. And this battle was not one of pure brute strength or tricking one another. It was all about who had the quicker mind and reflexes to adapt to each other's attacks. While the "Visionary" was the action, Urahara Kisuke was the reaction. The child had the advantage however. If he imagines something unpredictable, so out of this world, so unorthodox, then maybe, just maybe, he could stop his opponent from dealing with it.

He's tried using explosions, fire bombs, Quincy spells, and even creating a separate clone to double his power. But the reason for the Shinigami being able to somehow erase or "fix" all of the Quincy's imaginative powers is not due to his mind, but rather his blade.

There was a large woman behind the soul reaper. Gremmy was surprised to see how quickly the man was willing to use his Bankai. After all, there had been little information about former 12th Division Captain despite him being infamous in the Gotei 13. The tendrils from the women sprung out and ripped the Sternritter with ease. When it came down to fighting, there was only one true weakness from the "Visionary". His mind could not be focused on different things at once. Meaning, if he was attacking, there was a chance he would forget to harden his skin or heal his wounds. Although the latter is more obvious. The clone closed his eyes as the original used Hirenkyaku to flash away. Urahara sent the tendrils to go attack the clone, but was surprised to feel a shift in the air. His eyes went wide, and his lungs began to feel intense pressure. Look up, there was a rip in the space. A large black portal had appeared behind. The women of his Bankai was immediately sucked in, _'An open portal to the vacuum of space!?'_ The Shinigami was lucky he was an intelligent. Instead of holding his breath as one might think to do when exposed to this, he instead did the opposite.

Two minutes.

He had potentially two minutes to survive in this space as long as he didn't hold his breathe. If he extended this time, then there was no doubt there would be some permanent damage. Open-vacuumed space was obviously not a setting in which anyone would want to be in. However, if someone knew how to act during it, then they might have a chance. It was easy for him since he knew much about this subject. All Urahara had to do was cover his mouth and close his nose while his Zanpakuto did the work.

The Shinigami released all tendrils from his Bankai and sent the child into awe.

Gremmy's red eyes twitched, "Do you know how many laws of physics you just broke?"

"How many did you?" Urahara shot back. This battle of minds was going nowhere. The two were wearing each other out but Gremmy was lucky he could heal his wounds and recover his own spiritual pressure by just imagining it. But who knows now? The "V" had just lost his clone. And the only reason why the clone was hit and not the original was because the Shinigami lost the 50/50 pick.

Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame.

The Opened Red-Princess Neo.

A Bankai which had the power of support. It didn't necessarily provide the most effective offensive capabilities, but it did allow him to heal his wounds by "reconstructing" them. It also allowed to "dissect" enemies and tear things apart. The vacuum of space which was created by the "Visionary" had been closed shut by the Bankai. Gremmy was in such distraught that his most powerful attack had been countered. Although, it had destroyed a good portion of the Bankai itself.

A tendril shot out and had cleanly bisected the clone in half.

Gremmy Thoumeaux stepped back and lowered his eyes, _'I haven't fought anyone like him since Kurosaki. Except, he didn't manage to repel by imagination. He just merely withstood it. This man, this Shinigami, is getting better and better at handling everything. Even with his Bankai down he knows most of my tricks.'_ The child was growing anxious. A grin formed on his face as one more thought came to mind. While he was able to outwit and outsmart his power, there was one last thing the Gremmy wishes to do.

"For once," The Sternritter said, "I want to win. I want to win against you, URAHARA KISUKE!" Kisuke remained idle as the Quincy jumped backwards. The majority of the soul reapers Bankai had been

Urahara Kisuke has spent majority of his life in the Gotei 13. The man had been able to become captain of the 12th Division and had created many technological advancements for Soul Society. His long life had led him to see and experience some unimaginable things. From his creation to the Hogyoku, to his advancements in developing a mod soul. He was a man whose creativity and open mindedness had been notorious among his peers. But never before in his life did he feel so hopeless. Urahara fell to his knees and his hands rested on the ground. His eyes looked far wide into the sky. An object had plummeted through the dense clouds and had casted a dark shadow over Soul society.

He knew high-level Kidou. But nothing would stop this. His highest known Kidou is a bakudo spell which is mainly used for binding. Not even his attack on Aizen would have an impact.

Kisuke hung his head down and felt his eyes go somber, "This is war..." Indeed, it was. It was hard to believe that after everything this Soul Society had endured. It was only going to get worse from here.

* * *

Yhwach sat quietly in the open war room at the top of Silbern.

His forces had entered Soul Society in a blitz like fashion and had caused massive panic and chaos among the Shinigami. The plan was a success even though the Wandenreich had made a declaration of war and had given them some time to prepare. However, things have started to slow down for his forces. He could feel the power returning to him as they died. And it was happening faster than normal. You can imagine the displeasure he had on his face from this. Yhwach knew the Shinigami had capable warriors. That was the whole point of the special war list. But to see his forces diminish is troubling.

Nonetheless, as long as his main forces kept progressing through enemies it wouldn't be long until there is a clear path to the heavens above.

"Your majesty," said a concerned voice from behind.

There was a thought Yhwach had in the back of his mind. While he was confident in his own strength and the power of his bodyguard unit, he had to wonder how has the squad 0 progressed over the years. There was not a chance they were stronger than before. That time has passed. However, there was an always a thought...

"Your majesty, we have reports that Sternritter " **S** " has left Silbern quarters and ventured off into the battlefield. I checked his room myself and found signs that he hasn't been there in quite some time." Haschwalth spoke. Yhwach felt a nostalgic sense in this war. Ironically, it was his forces last time which were the ones in complete disarray. While historically the Quincy were more organized, the Shinigami were more aggressive. The Quincy Emperor tried observing the battlefield once more but was blocked as a black shadow interfered with his vision.

The "Balanced" gripped the top of his throne chair and stepped forward, "What...in OBLIVION!?" yelled the Grandmaster. Jugram looked over his shoulder and screamed, "Shut Silbern down! Protect his majesty at ALL COSTS!" The Soldat in the room quickly nodded and began to follow his order, "An attack on this level... I can't believe it!"

Yhwach frowned.

This wasn't good.

How is he supposed to observe the chaos and anarchy in the war if Silbern and his enjoyable view is destroyed? Surely, whoever did this act would have at least thought about the allies of said person before making such as a drastic decision. Or worse, would said person would have knowingly done this to block the Emperor's view of the war? No… that could not be possible. No Sternritter who received power from Yhwach be willing enough to do something so heinous. The Quincy King frowned and found the constant yelling from Jugram to be annoying. His grip on the arm rest was so tight that he crushed the thing. The black-haired man stood up and lowered his eyes, "Keep Silbern intact. And get the key ready. We're moving out!"

Haschwalth's eyes went wide, "Y-Your Majesty, please, we will protect Silbern. Remain in the fortress!"

Yhwach laughed, "If we all survive this, I am taking no more luxuries."

* * *

"And then... that's how I ended up here. My mom and dad probably wouldn't have approved, but then again what did they know? They got killed because they disobeyed a warlord."

Askin shrugged, "You don't have to give me that look. It ruins your...aesthetic."

Rukia, who was leaning against the wall lowered her head, "It seems you Quincy have it just as bad as we souls do. Most of us aren't children from the Gotei 13. A lot of us grew up impoverished in Rukongai. And for me, safety was a distant memory back then. I never knew my parents. I only had one other person related to me and… she's gone. I was unable to make peace with her." Her expression was somber, and the Sternritter knew she wasn't lying, "I always wondered why it had to be so poor. Why some districts are more protected and others more vulnerable. There were even times when the crimes committed by the Gotei 13 against defenseless souls was never acknowledged. So far, I don't have enough legitimacy to look into those questions."

There was a brief closing moment of silence. Rukia didn't mind the fact that the Quincy wasn't finishing her off despite having her paralyzed. Askin wasn't a brute. He didn't feel the need to slaughter his enemies in the name of Yhwach. Not to mention he was forced into this fight. Normally, he would enjoy just observing or keeping out.

To call what they experienced a fight would be an exaggeration. Even now, the Shinigami does not fully know how the Quincy's powers work. Askin noticed on the ground there was a sudden shadow eclipsing their area.

"Yo Rukia,"

"Hm?" She replied tonelessly, "What is it?"

Sternritter "D" looked over and smiled, "Thanks for telling me how it felt. It's good to not feel alone in this world. I'm really sad we had to meet on these terms."

Her Bankai had allowed her to temporarily be in the stasis of death. While Askin's schrift allowed this all the time. He was always knocking on death's door. And it gave him a sensation like no other. He was amazed a Shinigami could even have that ability. But despite being sworn enemies, he was able to find some peace in another. Plus, she had a look to her which went against his moral on killing beautiful women.

"I won't be able to forgive you, Quincy." Rukia said, "If I see you, I will have no choice but to do what I am ordered to do."

The Quincy laughed, "I didn't let you go because I'm a nice guy... unless that's the kind of guys you like. But, If I don't leave, neither of us will get out of here."

"What do you mean?"

The Sternritter pointed up. And her reaction was just as expected.

"Yep, that's a fucking meteor. I hope you make it out."

Rukia watched with disbelief as the man casually stood up and waved goodbye, "Sayonara." The female looked down and noticed that the shaded pool from his Quincy reishi had suddenly disappeared. She took this opportunity and quickly ventured away.

Clearly, she didn't want to be in the vicinity of this god-like power.

* * *

Bazz-B and his Quincy comrades battled across the Soul Society. They had been engaged in an enemy known as the "Visored". A hybrid of Hollow and Shinigami. A true nightmarish sight to the Quincy who have seen these two as sworn enemies to their blood. The "Heat" however was ecstatic. There was just fighting in every direction he looked. And these were no pushover enemies. There hollow masks enabled them to have a much higher rate of strength than normal Shinigami. The ferocious Sternritter had been battling against a man known as Love. Bazz didn't really care about his name, but the Shinigami insisted he bring it out. In terms of physical prowess, Bazz destroyed his opponent. The fight in the beginning against the tall afro man had been a breeze for the Quincy. Using Burning Finger 1, 2, and 3 had given him a sufficient edge against the Shinigami who had to endure the fiery pain.

"Crush down, Tengumaru!"

The Sternritter watched with a grin as his Zanpakuto had transformed into its shikai state. The blade was now a large black kanabo, more than twice the height of Love himself. It is covered with bladed protrusions in a way resembling a cactus, and the handle itself if almost taller than Love.

He then used his right hand to cover his face in reiatsu. Bazz was confused but soon lowered his eyes when a mysterious Hollow mask covered his face.

But as the "Heat' pointed his index finger at the man, he noticed the fighting around him and his opponent had suddenly stopped. Bazz looked around to see that not only the Quincy, but also the Shinigami had all been looking in the complete opposite direction from they were fighting.

Curiously, he peaked over his shoulder and gritted his teeth at the sight.

For the first time in a _long_ time, Bazz-b felt like an ant standing against the world. Their were a few flashbacks flow through his mind as he recalled previous encounters into something like this. Of course, it was not literally comparable. But the idea flared his emotions.

"What did... THAT LITTLE FUCKING SHIT GREMMY DO!?"

* * *

A bloody Zaraki stood with his blade hung over his shoulder. The Zanpakuto had reverted back into its original state. The man merely stood with a blank expression on his face. He was lost in thought. But only he knew what on earth could distract him.

Ichigo stared at him with a defeated expression on his face. Never before has he lost to a Shinigami. And it was rare enough that he lied on the ground. His body was bloody, and he couldn't feel anything in his legs. The Quincy used his hands to keep the upper half of his body up. There was not a chance in hell he was going to collapse in front of a soul reaper. The flashback of their final clash filled his mind, _'There's no way I should have lost that...'_ The Sternritter said, _'Did his Bankai at that moment really shift the fight?'_

"You're alive? You really are something." Kenpachi said, "Thanks for the battle, Ichigo! You really lived up to expectations!" The smile on his face annoyed the teen.

The Quincy stuttered, "I-I wasn't able to use everything." Ichigo saw Zaraki step towards him. The teen then grabbed the hilt of his broken blade. Without hesitation the captain of the 11th Division attempted to press his sword onto the surface of Ichigo's neck. Even with a broken blade, the Quincy was able to repel. Albeit with struggle. It was this moment when the Quincy began to become fearful. There was only one other time in his life when he came this close to death. But Yhwach wasn't going to save him this time.

Could anyone defeat this man?

There'll be days when people will lose the battle. But Yhwach says it does not matter because the Quincy cross has already won the war.

It's hard to imagine the mood and reaction shifting so hard. How someone's personality could go from full of coincidence and optimistic till… what it is now.

The teen's expression went somber. There was never a list of Sternritter who's power exceeded one another. Everyone had their own strength and pride. Some assumed they were higher than others. It was only natural of course. But Ichigo knew he was one of the stronger individuals in the Wandenreich. Stronger than most, "I ain't a fan of kicking ya' when you're down." The Shinigami spoke, "But I don't think you'd give me that chance either." If the circumstances had been different, Zaraki would have left his foe live. He's done it before many times. But this was a much different scenario.

 _Ichigo stood in the room just before the Gate of the Sun and sat down in silence. Could he really do this? Could he really kill people he never knew? His own morals didn't want it. He didn't believe that a war would better his or his friends life. He would only lose people…_

 _"Thou confused?"_

 _It was Yhwach. The black-haired man stood next to Ichigo and eyed him intently, "After all these years, you still question your own strength? No, that's not it. You wouldn't hesitate to fight anyone." The man continued to observe Ichigo and sighed, "You may not see it in the same way I do."_

 _"There is a time for war, there is a time peace, there is a time for hate, and there is a time for love."_

 _Ichigo looked to him and Yhwach added, "I was once a hero to an entire race." The teen was confused. People still think he is a hero, "Those here are the only ones. The other Quiny back in the Lichtreicht do not even think I exist anymore. They believe I am just a... shadow... of my former self." The man then frowned, "I watched as the youth, their parents, and their grandparents all died right before my eyes. Everyone I raised like a parent died in the blink of an eye."_

 _This story..._

 _"I am a man of peace, but when I speak, they are for war."_

His own sword was being pressed down against his chest. Ichigo was now feeling the life in his spirit slowly fade away.

 _Resentment_

Is this how he expected things to end? To be pinned down in the middle the Soul Society to die at the hands of another powerful enemy? To not be able to see his own dream and goal? Ichigo sacrificed so much for this war. And what was Yhwach doing right now? Watching him? Just sitting there in his throne room without a care in the world? He killed Isshin Shiba for this man. For this war. The Quincy didn't consider himself to be a traitor. He loved the Wandenreich, it was his home. But he wasn't the reason to its downfall.

It was Yhwach.

Karin, Yuzu, his mother...what would they think of him?

His _dad_ his _real_ dad... it was too much. The guilt was consuming him alive. But that didn't matter anymore. To think, that his spirit as the person he is would die before his body did is harsh. To lose himself in this plight of death. It changes you. It changes who you were and how you lived. But that's only because this isn't how he wanted it.

Ichigo felt everything traverse in slow motion. Time to him not was reaching its end, _'Minnie...'_ His pink-haired friend would surely be lost if he died, _'I'm sorry._ ' The relationship he had with Meninas was always close. Ever since they had first he always had concern for her well-being. Even if she wasn't a real history, he considered her to be that important.

 _Bambietta and Giselle..._ He won't be able to try and solve their problem. There both going to try and kill each other. And no one will care. He was the only one who seemed to care for others. Will anyone care if he died?

Bazz-B...

 _'I just want one chance._ ' The teen said to himself, _'Once chance to make it all right. To fix everything. Once chance...'_ Kenpachi continued his press, but his eyes went wide as he noticed the ground around them had suddenly become black. This wasn't from a Quincy power. As there was no spiritual pressure resonating from it.

"Looks like it isn't just my end..." Ichigo said with a sad smile.

The Shinigami looked over his shoulder and made the most crazed expression he has ever shown to the world.

An object so large it had eclipsed nearly a quarter of the entire Soul Society.

A giant meteor began descending to the ground. How in fucking hell did this come to be? No one really cared for that kind of question. Kenpachi stood up and readied his blade. If given the right angle, he knew his Zanpakuto could break that entire thing into pieces. But... if he left, then this person on the ground may escape. The risks and chanced were high. But if he left this meteor to crash, then he will die. And so will many of his comrades. And most importantly, he will lose Yachiru. And he still doesn't know where the hell she is. The 11th Division Captain sighed and poured his immense reiatsu into his legs. He prepared for a large jump which was going to propel him to the center of this god forsaken meteor.

The plan was a given.

But then a black figure gripped both of his ankles and kept him in place.

"You..." Zaraki yelled, "Are already down, so don't get the FUCK IN MY WAY!" Kenpachi lashed down toward the Shadow but was appalled to see his blade flow right through it. He then looked toward Ichigo who was giving that same sad smile. It didn't take long before the giant man knew this creature was being manipulated by the Quincy, "What the hell are you doing? You're going to let your leader die like this!?"

Ichigo replied, "The ones I care about will live...I... only wish Gremmy would have aimed it toward Silbern."

To accept death was very difficult. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live and fix everything. Ichigo wanted to see his family once more before his time in this world ended. He even had an ambition to fix Bambietta. Someone who he has become attached to over the course of this whole war. This time allowed him to rethink his actions and how he tried to change things. But maybe that was the wrong way. There was no way in hell he could change the "Explode". She had her personality and he…liked it. Whether he was a closet masochist or just enjoyed seeing her like that. Bambietta didn't need to be saved. She needed to be found and appreciated, for exactly who she was.

He really wanted to see her right now.

 _'Heh…all this talk now… a bit late, isn't it?'_

The Shinigami slashed downward. His blade cut through Ichigo's broken sword. But the two checked up to see that the same large object from before was just behind him. Zaraki attempted once more, but the "Shadow" did what he did best and kept the man from leaping forward.

* * *

The Soul Society has always had a bloody history. Even during its founding, it was nothing but a mess of warlords battling for control over the entirety of the area. Those unfortunate enough to be in the Rukongai were nothing but civilians who suffered doing their chaos. But after this mess of a society, one group of individuals had united together and had defeated anyone who stood in their path. These 13 individuals would eventually unite the land under one banner. It was the first time this world had actually managed to see peace.

These 13 warriors would create the 13th Court Guard System. A place to Govern the world and the souls from the human realm and the afterlife here in Soul Society. There enemies were always Hollows, beings who consumed Souls.

It was innovation and the first the world had come to known. The only thing which rivaled it was the "Espada" in Hueco Mundo. However, that Espada was nothing like the modern Espada. They were not nearly as organized which eventually led to there own demise.

Then the Quincy came.

While it was nice to have humans who were capable of defending themselves, the Shinigami grew skeptical as the world began to lose its balance of Souls. Quincy would venture off into the depths of Hueco Mundo to just kill Hollow in the name of protecting humans. And while this was true, it was starting to take a toll on the world. The Gotei 13 asked the leader of the Quincy, Yhwach, to end their hunt and focus on their lives in human world. But he refused. Why should he submit to another force simply because of the Soul King asking them to? The Shinigami were supposed to be the guidance for the dead, not the police of the world.

And so, war came.

The war was not on Gotei 13 soil. Most of it was fought either in Rukongai, when the Quincy made an offensive, or in the Lichtreicht, when the Shinigami made an offensive. There were treaties to not involve regular humans in the battle, but both sides used it as bases to hide armies for surprise attacks.

The war ended, and the Quincy felt their numbers drop.

1,000 years had passed, and now there is another war.

Quincy, Shinigami, this was no longer a war for dominance in the world. To many, no, to everyone watching this. It was a sign that perhaps maybe things had gone too far. Some blamed their leaders, while others blamed themselves. It was an emotional moment when the Shinigami and the Quincy both dropped their weapons and instead sat down. They refused to fight. Instead, they merely stared at one another. Wondering on how things came to this. Some naturally screamed and ran hysterically. The enormous meteor was close. Close enough for them see to their past in visions of flashbacks. Life was short for most of them. Following a path of hate and desire for vengeance.

To them, it was the end of the world.

* * *

Bambietta Basterbine was very fortunate to _still_ have the Quincy powers she possessed. It wasn't every day you are interrupted in the middle of your fight to see a massive meteor in the sky come crashing down. The Sternritter knew that with her reishi wings still intact, she could avoid its powerful radius from above. She was actually able to observe the entire reaction from it's destructive path. The ground far away shook, while a blast obliterated the center area. Anything outside was either knocked from the following aftershock. To her, the sight was pretty amazing. Just a complete torrent of horror vanishing anything in it's path. Even though Soul Society could already be classified as destroyed, there were still people alive. But it's not like she cared who died. Shinigami, Quincy, Shinigami who were half Hollows. She didn't care. There were no allies anymore. Everyone was a target and everyone considered her to be a target. Of course, there was something tugging at her chest. The Sternritter looked behind her and noted that the meteor had crashed shockingly close to where she had left Ichigo.

He should be fine… After all, his use of "Shadows" was exceptional in the Wandenreich. Only two other Sternritter could compared themselves. But even in this comparison they paled to Ichigo at full power. Traversing to safety shouldn't be a problem. As long as no one was pursuing him or for whatever reason he couldn't use his legs. Bambietta sighed and concluded he was probably safe.

She hopes.

Her opponent who was strictly vent on ensuring her death would happen, was gone. She recalled his name being Hirako Shinji. The man had actually kept her at bay. His Zanpakuto was messing with her and it was starting become difficult. Luckily God had given her a break and had decided to drop a meteor. The Shinigami like most went into absolute hysteria. Shinji went to his allies to try and save them at all costs. Vengeance clearly wasn't his strongest suit.

Bambietta flew to the ground and checked the debris. There were bodies of low-class Shinigami and Soldat everywhere. Those who were still alive dared not to even look up. It would be better for them just to pretend being dead. She gritted her teeth as she could not find a _certain_ Quincy on the ground.

 _'Where is she… Where is she…WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!?'_

The "Explode" clenched her fist and punched the ground. A burst of explosive reiatsu obliterated the area even further.

Giselle was gone. Bambietta knew she wasn't dead. There was no way. The "Zombie" probably had taken this opportunity to escape. That much she could guess. Her power as the "Zombie" had enabled her to withstand tremendous trauma and pain. But the Quincy was confused. She was _sure_ that she had broken Giselle's major bones. Her limbs had been bent in all kinds of different ways. It would have amazed anyone that Giselle would have been able to still use those body parts.

She stood biting her nails in this crater for what felt like half an hour. Bambi could only think of where she could have gone. The Sternritter weren't allowed to return to Silbern. This she already knew. It would have been suicide since Hascwalth would have punished anyone. Since the rule was seen as retreating. Or perhaps she was just going to traverse what was now a wasteland of stone, blood, and body parts.

The latter was the more obvious choice. However, Giselle was smart. Bambietta believes her former friend could sneak back into Silbern for shelter. Where she would then amass some of her zombies to protect her.

 _'FUCK!'_

Another explosive burst caused the crater to deepen even further. Bambietta wouldn't acknowledge it, but she was a _very_ emotionally disturbed individual. Her life has pushed her mind over the edge on many occasions. It was the biggest weakness she possessed. The Sternritter was exponential in power expulsion, mobility, and even brute strength if combined with explosive reiatsu. Her intelligence in battle varied but she was able to catch on to things quickly and adapt to her surroundings. The only problem she had was her unstable rampant emotions. This particularly featured anger more than anything else. It would only be inevitable until this came back to hurt her.

 _THUD_

The Sternritter felt a hint of pressure hit the back of her head. She fell face forward onto the ground and had collapsed from the pressure.

"Now, what the hell was she doing?" Said a voice from on the outer edge of the crater, "But damn, nice shot PePe. I was about to dip if you missed. Would not want to witness her reaction to that shit."

The large man known as PePe smirked, "NaNaNa-kun, you like many underestimates the power of love. Even though this is a war, we should always acknowledge the opposite of it."

His "Underbelly" friend frowned, "I don't care about that. If I got a girl, then I got a girl. That's all I need." The two stood for a second and watched as the collapsed Sternritter slowly rose from the ground, "Do you think she will even be affected? Bambi is a cold, heartless bitch." NaNaNa asked with a bit of concern. Remember, this is still Bambietta Basterbine. She isn't exactly one to be taken lightly.

PePe almost felt offended, "Why of course! How could you think not so? Every creature is filled with love. **Except for that monster of a child who reigned down this monstrosity in an attempt to kill us all.** " The "U" ignored his comrades dark and sinister words as he too was upset that Gremmy would have been willing to use this attack so willingly and near so many of his allies, "Luckily, his Majesty probably isn't too happy about that. So, we won't be seeing him any time soon."

The skinny Quincy stepped forward and yelled, "C'mon Bambi, we're up here!" The man then proceeded to make a sound similar to how people called their dogs.

"Now, now, that's not how you properly address a lady." PePe said to his friend, "Oh~ Bambietta-chan~!" said the floating man, "Do you mind bringing that swell body of yours up here please~?" As if on cue, the girl began walking up the creator toward her caller.

"PePe-sama…" The unconscious "Explode" said, "I-Is there anything I could do for you?" Of course, this was just a result of being hit with the power of the "Love". Similar to how Giselle controls zombies, PePe is able to control living creatures when hitting them with a heart projectile. If Bambietta had been paying attention instead of being so focused on her rage against Giselle, then she might have had a chance to dodge the attack. But alas, she was under his control.

"Mmmm, don't you smell nice?" The man spoke, "How about… we head to my room?"

NaNaNa laughed, "PePe my man, you got some lucky power. And you also don't seem like a selfish kind of guy. I don't suppose you would mind sharing some of your… "love" right?" Bambi, like the other female Sternritter, had been seen as a delightful beauty to all of the male Quincy. This combined with the fact that the gender ratio for Sternritter wasn't exactly 50:50, led many to become… daring. There personalities are what mainly kept the men away. But if you cut away their personality and their weapons, then anything is possible.

"Of course, my good friend. As long as you learn and respect the Love."

Their was a wicked laugh by the "Underbelly". No more needed to be said about their intentions. It didn't take much to understand what their plan was for Bambietta. They both turned around but were surprised to see someone blocking there path, "We're getting two now!?" NaNaNa yelled in joy. What stood in front of them was tall, well-developed female who stood with a tense expression.

"What are you two doing?" Meninas asked. Now, the "Power" wasn't the most intellectually known Quincy. Even she knows she had moments of cluelessness. But she knew who PePe was. He was a very sick man who had a habit on preying members of the Wandenreich who were female but not at the level of Sternritter. All females knew who stay away from. That was just something they all connected about. Bambietta is what kept some of the more stronger men away. So to see her willingly approach not only NaNaNa but PePe as well, sent red flags all around.

The Love shook his head, "No-no, this isn't what it looks like. Remember this one was a traitor? She has no merit with us anymore!" Meninas frowned and recalled the moment where her friend almost died. Unlike her other female friends, she held some guilt for the incident. Which is primarily why she wanted to confront Bambietta about the incident. While Meninas was in thought, PePe slowly connected his hands together.

"EEEECH!" The floating man said. The female Sternritter noted his movements and delivered a swift but powerful uppercut. PePe flew into the air before falling back down onto the ground once more. She looked over her shoulder to see the "Underbelly" attempting to use his schrift. His schrift enabled to him to pinpoint the spiritual pressure in one's body. Just as her fist slammed into his face, he was able to land one point into his female counterpart. Meninas felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Just one touch was enough to send her struggling.

"Bambi-chan, be a doll and kill that wench!" yelled PePe as he struggled to gain his footing. While unconscious, the "Explode" gripped he reishi blade and attempt to slash at Meninas. The issue with the "Love" controlling people, is that they don't think for themselves. Meaning, there own fighting potential isn't as potent as it is when not controlled.

A mere kick to the chest sent Bambietta back. She wouldn't want to hurt her too badly.

NaNaNa jumped forward and ducked when Meninas attempted to deliver another kick. He used the "Underbelly" once more and noted the grid on her body. The man then poked two notable locations on her body which were vital to anyone using spiritual pressure. The "Power" felt the air leave her body as she suddenly collapsed onto the ground, "Now… I gotcha." He said with a heavy breath, "I almost want to kill you instead of saving you for later... if you know what I mean. You're kind of dumb, so I don't really want to explain it. But just sleep tight." He raised his hand before delivering one more pressure point attack.

Blood spilled on Meninas' face. Her eyes went wide as the man before her fell to his knees. His body then fell to the ground, and the life he once had vanished in the blink of an eye. The "Power" looked down to see that a lighting-shaped bolt had ripped through chest.

"You're alive." Meni said to Candice.

The "Thunderbolt" annoyingly replied, "I will _never_ forgive that kid Gremmy for doing this to me." Ah yes, the most narcissistic individual in the entire war. Candice's appearance could not have been worse. But of course, Meninas would never say that.

"Thank you."

"Don't," Her friend said, "I only killed him because of how pissed off I am."

The pink-haired beauty looked over her shoulder, "PePe is over there… I would kill him but I can't move." Candice nodded and saw the man pulling a string back. An arrow flew by but was suddenly intercepted by another arrow.

"PePe," said a low-childish voice from above. The man looked over and widened his eyes as an injured Liltotto stared at him with a blank expression, "I could care less about what you did to the slut. But you almost tried the same thing with Meni."

"Stand back, small bitch." Candice spoke, "He's mine." The "Thunderbolt" then raised her hand and grinned as lighting began pulsating from her palm.

* * *

The ice-reishi fortress of Silbern had remained somewhat intact. The main base where most people resided had been fine due to the support it was given just prior to the blast. However, the roof and upper buildings had been damaged. The range of this varied. Portions were either blown out or were untouched. This wouldn't have bothered the Quincy too much. Except the very top of the fortress had been heavily damaged.

Yhwach's reiatsu could be felt across Soul Society. The guy was _pissed_. Clearly this action was not approved nor created by him. He was just as shocked about the whole thing as everyone else was. The Emperor was at what used to be the open-war room. It was not just a platform with no walls or ceiling. It took most of the blunt force from the meteorite.

"Your Majesty," spoke the Grandmaster, "What are your orders?" Yhwach looked to his second in command and noted how unprofessional the man appeared. His attire had been destroyed and there were wounds all over his body.

"Firstly," he said with a new smirk, "Get your clothing back in order. We wouldn't want to face our future enemies looking like a bunch of barbarians." Jugram nodded and mentally sighed. Of course, it was like Yhwach to put something so trivial after being attacked by something as powerful as a that.

"It will be done. Is there anything else?"

The Emperor walked toward the edge of the destroyed room and looked up at the sky, "Yes… get the Entschlüssler (Deciphers). Since the Royal Guard isn't going to open up there heavenly gates, we will just walk right in."

Haschwalth nodded once more, "Superb. I'll assemble the Schutzstaffel… although there is one issue."

"No, there is not." Yhwach corrected, "Assemble them. We are going to leave regardless if their position isn't where it should be."

Jurgram was shocked, but he replied, "Yes, your majesty…"

* * *

Dehydration. Shock. Starvation. Sleep deprivation. Physical and mental blockage.

Pure torture.

How could God give her this fate?

The weak green eyes from a familiar abounded Arrancar slowly awake in the dim-lighted room. Tia Halibel had been trapped in the depths of Silbern ever since the Wandenreich had invaded Hueco Mundo. She was easily defeated and captured by Yhwach who gave her body to torturers. Why was she tortured exactly? Their was no particular reason since it's not like she held information. Maybe it was just for the amusement for the Quincy. But who cared at this point. The former third Espada never considered herself to be a bad person. Yet, she did feel immense sorrow to know this is where her life had gone, _'Why did I even awake?'_ She asked herself. Weakly raising her head up, she noted a familiar torturer resting on the ground.

But let's be real.

Who _hasn't_ forgotten about her?

The torturer was probably the only one who still remember she existed. He was also the person who would force feed her and keep her alive for the torturing.

Except he wasn't resting.

A rock from the exposed cieleing had crashed down and slammed into the man's head. He felt flat and likely died instantly. Shame. She had her own imagination for his death.

Perhaps God had not given up on her yet.

In the corner of her eye she see's a key on the ground right next to his body. A life-saving boost triggered inside her mind. She flexed the chain which bound her outward. The chain caught the key and slowly dragged it to her location. Using her mouth, she picked up the key and unlocked the heavy cuff on her right hand. Mind you that these cuffs covered her _entire_ hand. She wasn't able to extended or move her fingers. Although her arms were almost "free", her drain of spiritual pressure and malnutrition destroyed her Espada level physical strength.

Hands freed, legs freed, and collar gone.

Halibel walked out of the room and checked the area. There were lots of destroyed walls and collapsed rooms, _'This type of environment… did an earthquake happen?'_ She discarded the thought and focused on one thing. Her sword. Her Zanpakuto. Where the hell was it? There was no way she was going to get far without it. She walked with caution, keeping her eyes focused in all directions. The blond slowly crept up against a wall but was suddenly stopped as her foot kicked against a corpse, _'Shinigami made it all the way down here?'_ This was the body of a random low-class Shinigami. Maybe a few of them ran in here during the hysteria of the world ending. Or they attacked the fortress in hopes of doing what they can. Tia sighed and reached down. She picked up the man's Zanpakuto and whispered, "Gomen. But I will avenge you. Your sacrifice will not go unforgotten."

"It's her!" Said a voice from the nearby hallway. The Arrancar lowered her eyes and focused her power into her feet. She wondered if they even heard the _BUZZ_ from Sonido before falling to the floor.

"They won't tell me where it is. I need to find someone more high-ranking." Halibel said aloud. She leaned down and began venturing off into the vast hallways of lower Silbern once again.

* * *

 **Chapter 40 is the end goal here.**

 **I think I can do it since I already have it all planned out. Although, this chapter was supposed to cover more story.**

 **Anyways I hope Ichigo isn't too OOC. It's hard keeping him this way considering the different situation he is in. But we all know him as that guy, you know, loves his friends and family, isn't a huge perv, isn't that bloodthirsty nor is he vulgar.**

 **I'm excited for the new romance coming soon. Seriously, this "arc" (not really) is getting very tedious and I hate long lasting scenarios.**

 **I feel I'm doing better on my "theres and theirs" since Microsoft Word sucks at correcting them.**

 **I'm rambling, I know. Leave a review and I'll see you next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, I've never read/seen Mirai Nikki before. And I recently read the entire manga and some of the anime. And HOLY SHIT. Number 9 (Minene Uryuu) is LITERALLY Bambietta. Like holy damn. I couldn't believe the similarities. Quick to anger, loving blowing things up and killing people, and have a different side deep down. I originally watched for Yuno, but number 9 quickly became my favorite. I didn't even characters like that existed.**

 **Anyways, leave a review. This chapter is pretty lengthy.**

 **And jesus christ yes this took forever.**

* * *

Bambietta had a falling out. She gritted her teeth and tried her best to contain her anger. Standing before her are the same three "friends" that had abandoned her when she needed them most. But the "Explode" was struggling. She was struggling to release the urge to outright slaughter these individuals. Being a traitor and abandoning your comrades is unforgivable in many different cultures and widely accepted as the highest viewed definition of cowardice. Yet, the black-haired female had difficulties doing so. This wasn't because she was weak hearted. Her "friend" Meninas, had saved her from an impending doom. Sure, it was her fault for being so lost in thought she had been hit from a surprise attack from another former comrade. Their was no way to escape PePe's love power. Nothing she could have done would have gotten herself out of that.

So... through sheer will power, Bambietta yelled, "WHY!?" Her voice was _loud._ So loud that the ground around her actually shattered. The "Explode" was a very complex individual. Even if she acted independent and sometimes treated people around her like garbage, these female Quincy were all that she had. She cared about them... in her own way. Most if not every member of the Wandenreich grew up in very disturbed settings. Appreciation and love for one another was not exactly something they all learned growing up.

"I didn't care." spat Liltotto who sat on a rock, "We're only here because of Minnie." At least the "Glutton" was honest. She never pretended like she cared nor did she ever act like she had Bambietta's back. Bambi looked towards Meninas who idly stared. She didn't need to hear an explanation or anything really. The "Power" had just watched and didn't do anything. Even if she was scared of Giselle or being involved it still didn't mean anything.

Candice merely checked her own nails out and didn't pay much attention, "I mean, if you hadn't been a bitch and lost a fight without us, then maybe not." The "Thunderbolt" like many was a bit selfish. And she wasn't particularly sad when Bambietta had nearly died. Sure, she wouldn't have had another close friend, but then again... she still didn't really care.

It was then when the "Explode" realized something about herself. Whatever heart she had emotionally, had been ripped. The reflection of her "friends" against herself was just a mirror image of how her personality had been. Even if all the years they spent together meant nothing, she _still_ believed she hadn't been that bad. But... for once in her life she accepted the fact that she had been in the wrong as well. All those moments they had. Years and years of growing up side by side meant nothing. The former leader of the group accepted that she could no longer hold a grudge. They had watched her nearly die, but now they had balanced it out by saving her life. Bambietta is not sure if she could ever forgive them. No, she could not forgive them.

But she would not kill them.

The crime had been balanced...for now. Morally speaking, it would never be forgiven. At least their was some peace with this. Some enemies she didn't have to fight. Even if she wanted to skin these people _alive_. It drove her insane. Her natural sadistic tendencies combined with the rage in her mind built upon betrayal and heartbreak from abandonment of those she considered the closest thing to a family she had ever come to known had taken an impact on her psyche. After moments of silence, Meninas asked, "Is this goodbye?" The "Power" had never really disliked Bambietta. She enjoyed having someone who hated the same things she did and often took a strong approach to people like PePe in the past. Plus, she filled the role of a leader to look up to. Meninas would have hated to see Bambietta go or die.

"Don't go near Giselle." Bambi spoke in a low, menacing voice, "You all know what has to be done. Where did she go?"

No response.

"What if... THAT HAD BEEN YOU!"? She roared, "Would I have mocked you and belittled you for losing? Fuck yes! Would have I let Giselle murder you right then and there? NO!" They didn't even pay much attention. How could things have come to this? Bambietta just could not believe that they could ignore how she felt. If anyone of them had been betrayed by other Sternritter, she _guaranteed_ she would have come to the defense of her female friends.

"Silbern." Candice spat, "Stop fucking yelling. You're going to kill all of us. Just go do you."

One last stare. She gave one last stare with her eyes wide with somber. Their was a flash image of everyone. An older image to when her "friends" were younger. They were all so innocent back then. But they had each other and the optimism which the Wandenreich provided. This would be the last time the "Explode" would ever see these people in the same light. After this, they were just strangers. Only humility could come from this. Whatever the next relationship she will have with new people in the future, she could hope it would never have to end this way again.

"By the way..." Meninas spoke, "Have you seen Ichi? I felt his reiatsu out of Silbern but..."

Bambietta looked over her shoulder, "He's fine." She stated with such confidence it made the females wonder if she knew _exactly_ what was going on with him, "And..."

"Stay away from him too."

* * *

Death can change a person.

Not literally, or figuratively. Since, they are dead of course. But it can change the people around the said person. However, if said person instead has something along the lines of a _near death_ experience… then certainly that person's outlook on life could shift dramatically.

At the time of your death, you truly learn what type of person you are.

The body of a teenaged Quincy lies flat on the ground. The corpse was breathing, but very slowly. One might think that this person could be slowly dying. But in reality, the body was surely rejuvenating. The hand of Ichigo slowly crept up his body until it reached his cheek.

 _CRACK_

The Quincy's hand without the control of Ichgo, had suddenly ripped something off of his face. It wasn't his own skin or something strange like that, but instead a smooth-object which had covered his entire face. Brown-eyes soon shoot open. Out of fear his body bolted up and quickly looked around his surroundings. The teen then crawled a few spaces away until he was leaning against the wall to protect his back. His breathing began to intensify, and soon he was starting to hyperventilate. The amount of adrenaline pouring into his body was almost sickening. It was a surprise he didn't manage to just outright puke right then and there. Eventually things began to calm. But their was not a sigh of relief or happiness. Ichigo leaned his head back and stared at the sky. For a brief moment back then, the fear you have when you are alive had suddenly vanished. And in that moment, he was able to gain a true grasp on who he was and how he felt. The thought of death not being an issue had allowed this mindset. It was all going to end, so why the hell not?

In just the blink of an eye, his existence as a 17-year-old would have vanished. All that time, gone, in just one blink. Many would say to learn to appreciate others and everything as it is only natural that life could end in a brief flash. And Ichigo agreed with this. But he could not forget that moment. Beyond that time of his near-death experience, that innate fear of death and insecurity everyone is born with had suddenly vanished. And he was able to gain a _true_ view on his deepest controversial opinions.

" _Does it hurt you? To see things in a different perspective?"_

Ichigo collapsed his hands into his face, _'More voice... I'm losing my mind...'_

" _These are not imaginary voices."_ Said the low, stern sound. The teen looked up to see his shadow suddenly extend outward. Emerging from the ground was a lengthy man with long, brown hair and a demeanor which represented a ghostly figure. Except, this ghost was wearing all black. This individual almost seemed familiar. But Ichigo could never remember seeing a man with this appearance. Especially with those transparent sun-glasses which seemed pointless, " _Do not be confused. Even though you have taken a direction in which I approve, you are still not on a good path."_

"Who are you? Another Shinigami spirit? Look, I don't need you either. And tell that guy to leave me the hell alone! It's distracting." Ichigo was in no mood for some casual chatter. Although, it did provide an ironic distraction.

The figure then proceeded to explain what he was. Ichigo had a hard time believing that his Quincy powers had been able to manifest themselves into a spiritual icon. His entire life he had not seen this figure once. So why would he visit him now? Is it because he nearly died? And that it was just a selfishness timing? Very likely. This was also a time when his Shinigami spirit began to make its grand appearance. While Ichigo have that curiously, he did not seek out his Shinigami side as he highly feared how his comrades would look at him. That's if they even did look at him, " _I've come to answer anything you have. For only now are you able to hear and see me."_

 _"That is because, the seal Yhwach had placed on you was broken."_

A shock alerted his body. Ichigo closed his eyes and tried remembering when this incident could have possibly happened. He recalled something odd that happened. When for the first time he was inside that strange world while he was sleeping. It was the night he had spent "closely" with Bambietta. Quite the nightmare to have after the greatest night of his short life. At the last moment he was in that world, that "White" version of himself, had destroyed that strange black sphere on top of the tallest building. Ichigo at the time didn't care, and instead believed it was just him being careless.

" _I want to tell you the truth. Of my plans for you, and how I felt for you along the way. The same goes for...him."_ The two turn to see the inverse version of Ichigo stare idle with a surprisingly melancholy expression. He's now wearing a default Shinigami attire except white. Along with having a standard katana hung over his shoulder. The ghostly figure of his powers closed his eyes, _"Ichigo. I have always wanted for you to be a Quincy. Him and I over there had battled in our early days for domination but what came to be was Yhwach placing us under a Quincy spell and keeping us suppressed from seeing you."_ Ichigo's expression went flat. He didn't want to believe this. Why would he? He's known Yhwach for nearly a decade as opposed to this spirit who he just met 10 minutes ago, " _It was not I who saved you. And I understand if you do not wish to listen. Give me a chance to show you another direction of light. As we both know, Yhwach did not give you that choice._ "

To be honest, the teen didn't exactly have anything else to do. His body was still in an aftershock from the engagement against Kenpachi. This would give him some time to recover his wounds.

* * *

Bambietta storming of the fortress had been swift. Whatever Soldat that had actually bothered to even look in her direction had been dealt a quick death. The "Explode" was in no mood to be catered by the likes of the lower-class Quincy or Shinigami. She had no trouble remembering that everyone was an enemy and to be killed on site. She couldn't risk trusting someone to run off with the knowledge that she was still in Silbern. It would take a while for her trust in _anyone_ to recover. Her grand entrance back into the fortress she had loved in the past had also been surprisingly stealthy. Bambietta did not want to trigger a chain reaction of other Sternritter coming her way. She only wanted one Sterntitter. Hiding against the wall and making a slow approach to her goal was not one she was used to. It felt tedious and only wasted more valuable time. The shock from the attack Gremmy gave would only last so long. At least in this way everyone was in some form of hysteria. The Wandenreich's priority was more likely to grab the "Visionary" rather than the "Explode". For once in her life, that child had actually provided some usefulness to her. Bambietta wondered if their was even a point in killing Gremmy, since he also is likely being hunted.

Turning around the corner, the female Quincy was suddenly stopped as a large soft wall slammed into her face. The girl had actually fallen back, but instead of instantly evaporating whatever was in her path, she decided to continue a calm approach. It was then when she realized that what she had bumped into was not a soft wall, but rather a person. A tall, busty female with shoulder-length golden hair. The "Explode" instantly recognized her from the armor, "Arrancar?" Bambietta said in surprise. She then recalled when Yhwach had ordered the ruler of Hueco Mundo be extradited to Silbern after her defeat against Yhwach.

"So that's what happened to you."

Tia Halibel was in no mood to start a battle, "The fact that you haven't tried to kill me means you don't care who I am..." the former 3rd Espada spoke, "I do not wish to engage in you... _yet_..."

Bambietta merely spat, "A fucking Hollow? You're the least of my concern. Go ahead, get out of here. And kill as many Quincy you see here as possible. I could care less." The Arrancar was a bit hesitant. Opportunities like this don't just come easily, "I'm serious. They've abandoned me. After everything I've given and the sacrifices I was willing to make, they just threw me out!" Oh no, she was starting to get riled up. Bambietta sighed and rubbed her temples, "I don't want to waste energy on you. Let's just pretend we never saw each other."

Halibel stood while the shorter girl walked around her. She waited a good minute before finally realizing that the "Explode" had actually left. Leaving her to just... walk out the front door. The Espada peaked around and noticed all the bodies from the Quincy were fresh. They must have been killed by the black-haired beauty. This gift was a bit too much. She had fought for a few hours with just a mere Shinigami Zanpakuto. But their was something else bothering her, _'Where is my Zanpakuto?'_ the Hollow asked herself. There was no way she would able to get far outside Silbern without it. This was certainly a difficult dilemma. Freedom with weakness... it didn't sound good. She wouldn't want to feel powerless again. Biting her teeth, the ruler of Hueco Mundo turned around and went into the direction the Sternritter had gone. A plan to use Bambietta in order to clear a path for herself. But something was off. Her sixth women sense was on high-alert. After spending literal lifetimes as a female Vasto Lorde, she had come to gain senses of when being hunted. It was mainly men who hunted her, and sometimes they sought things other than to just cannibalize her. Halibel crept around the area and began attacking random spots in the wall.

"…You're not fooling anyone." She said aloud. Her voice low, but ferocious and intimidating. The Queen of Las Noches lowered her eyes and pointed her index finger out, "Cero." Halibel uttered. A blast of yellow energy had obliterated a strange extension of the wall. She was already in a hot situation from just being outside her prison cell.

A bloody, battered man appeared from the spoke. He smiled, "Woah, woah, did not expect to see a beauty so fast in heaven." Tia merely stared flat as the man before her. He pulled a comb from his pocket and awkwardly stood up. The man then combed his hair back while saying, "N-Nice to meet you… my name is Askin Nakk Le Vaar." She observed him cautiously. This Quincy did not immediately attack her, nor did he have any weapons on him. Tia wondered if there are actually more Sternritter out there who just didn't care about the overall objective of the Wandenreich, "Hey, hey, don't just leave me hanging…"

"Were you spying on that girl?" She asked.

The "Death-dealing" smiled, "Spying? No no, I was merely watching her as she ventures off to kill someone we mutually dislike. Plus, I get a good view…"

"So not spying, but stalking. That's even worse."

Askin raised his hands, hoping it would provide a good defense, "Plus she's on a rampage. Otherwise I would have just approached her."

Halibel kept her distance. She wasn't going to as cautious as to let them get near her. But when she left to walk toward the path way Bambietta had gone off too she didn't complain when this Askin individual came with her. Perhaps he could provide some use. Like convincing others, he was just extracting her. If God existed, he was giving the arrancar a good time. But her faith wouldn't come back so easily. Being tortured and abandoned in that cell has left some troubling… thoughts in her mind. She was only keeping it at the lowest level she could.

* * *

Bambietta had approached a standstill. There were two different split hallways which led into different directions. She would have to choose either left or right. One way or another, she would reach Giselle. But if she chose the wrong tunnel, she would most likely end up facing another struggle. And her power wasn't nearly as solid. Her body often became tired if she excessed her schrift or releasing her full Quincy powers. If their was an altercation with another individual, then she would have to spend some time recovering. But… the time would come. All she needed was a little patience. And for her, that virtue is scarce.

Right.

She headed right. Her instinct told her that there was more trouble over here than left.

The "Explode" was surprised to see that their was not a sign of life anywhere. Bambietta was starting to get frustrated. A god-damn meteorite just slammed into the world and had sparked a massive earthquake. Not to mention the fiery aftershock which followed. She expected both Shinigami and Quincy to run into Silbern for shelter. The war that was being fought was the last thing on anyone's mind.

"Kukuku…"

A sound echoed through the hallway. Bambietta quickly formed her dao reishi blade and leaned against a corner in the wall. She hid her presence and began scouting out all around, _'What was that?'_ The girl asked herself. Exposing herself and calling whatever sound that was out was not the first idea she was planning.

"I was hoping I would find you here… I never took you for a smart individual."

This voice….

The "Explode" looked up to ceiling and lowered her eyes. Prying in the darkness was a man so intimidating he could make a statue break. This man's schrift was only one letter to hers. And Bambietta wasn't even sure if Askin is still alive, "Äs Nödt" She uttered with distaste. The "Fear" was his name because that's what he was. A living embodiment of the dark emotion "Fear". Although his time in the Wandenreich rarely crossed paths with other Sterneritter. He just hated interaction with other people and she actually respected that. She hated him just as much as the next guy. Bambi never had an issue with him really in the past. It was rare to even see the two together. The only interaction possible was because her "E" was right next to "F" in the alphabet. And even that was a bit much.

"What are you doing?" She asked lowly, "Let me by, I'm just going to kill Giselle."

The "F" smirked under his mask, " **While I don't mind such a task, his Majesty has requested you witness judgement. And I will not stop until you are at his feet**." Now she knew why he was here. Talking was going to lead nowhere now. If his Majesty commanded it, this Sternritter would stop at all costs to get done. Äs was standing upside down on the ceiling. She formulated a quick plan. The "Explode" threw her dao blade toward his location. The "Fear" merely stepped to the side and watched as it managed to break through the actual ceiling. He then looked back to see a fast, high-energy arrow coming directly into his face. A large explosion roared through the hallway as a portion of the roof had been decimated.

Bambietta had to be honest. She didn't much of his powers. She only knew that his schrift was the "Fear" and that had something to do with it. It would be best not to be hit. That was a given.

As if he was an expert in ballet, the man sprung out from the explosion like a feather falling through the sky.

He waved his hand, and out came a barrage of a small, but fast-paced and deadly reishi thorns. Agility in her standard form was not her expertise. If she had ben Ichigo or any Quincy to use shadows, she may have been able to dodge all of the thorns. But a few were able to barely graze her. She smirked. In battle, if you are able to dodge an enemies surprise attack the first time, you will be able to dodge it more and more easily as time goes on. This however would not work against enemies of the "Explode" since dodging an explosion is much more difficult than dodging a solid object. She formed another reishi dao and charged him. If he was unable to use the thorns from long range, then a close-ranged battle would suit this fight a lot better. But as she pursued the man, the weather began to turn…chilly.

Her eyes went budging wide with excitement, "I'm going give YOU something to be afraid about!" Her raging lust to slash the man and to inflict pain was the main contributor to her adrenaline rush. The male Sternritter was not a close ranged fighter. This enabled some fun for the "Explode" who was both up-close and long-ranged. Äs however was swift. He dodged multiple strikes and eventually used his long body to an advantage. Bambietta slashed at his mid-section. But he leapt back and delivered a small kick to her stomach. He then grabbed her hand and knocked the blade from her grasp. The "Explode" grinned, "Wrong move, IDIOT!" Her taunted prompted the man to become confused. And then he noticed when the blade itself began to glow.

But the "Fear" wouldn't be the only one attacking. He released a shower of thorns before the glow reached its climax.

 _BOOM_

God, their was nothing in this world more satisfying to Bambietta then watching someone blow up into a million pieces.

She squirmed a little bit. The cold returned and she was starting to feel the effects.

Äs emerged and her expression couldn't have more disappointed. While the man's stomach was bloodied and had been missing a few portions, it was still not the kill she expected. That explosion was point blank. It was actually that strange mask which had procted the "Fear". There were only a few portions of it left, but it still had its purpose.

" **Kukuku** …" he said, " **Deadly as ever. And what's even more shocking, is that you aren't even afraid of your own power**."

She laughed, "Afraid of my own power? Never." Bambietta spat, "I have nothing to be afraid of anymore. One of Yhwach's lapdogs isn't going to stop me."

The man laughed, and he laughed, and he wouldn't stop laughing, " **NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING YOU SAY?"** As he said this, her body began to shake, " **The instinct of "Fear" is what keeps you, _you_. Fear is a fundamental part of our lives and emotions. You cannot "rid" your fear simply because you say so. You are a person. Not a robot!"** More thorns shot out. But she swiftly dodged them with ease.

" **Don't you remember your life, Bambietta Basterbine?"** She stood idle while memories began to plague her mind, **"Don't you remember living as a child with your parents? All the memories you've had,** " Bambi's expression went flat as a memory of a girl with similar features to herself was smiling. The girl was young, younger than she was now. And then there was an image of a youthful male. She could recall who this person was. Her eyes lowered and the somber feeling soon turned into anger, " **Don't you remember getting stronger?** " A flashforward to when she was just a Soldat in the Wandenreich. Her peers recognized her strength and potential as an important class. And then came her Sternritter promotion. Probably the greatest day of her life. Never before in her life had she felt so independent. Becoming the most prestigious figure, she had hoped to dream for.

"I've overcome all fear." She sternly spoke.

He lowered his eyes, "You have overcome fear through experience. All strong warriors who gotten used to battle experience this delusion."

An image came of Quilge Opie. She never had to many thoughts about the man. But she did respect him and was graceful he had saved her all those years ago. The image of him was when he was still alive. Still pristine and in order.

And then…

His body was being devoured by Hollows. The horror and brutality of the gruesome scene caused her eyes to widen. She was someone who inflicted these types of scenes herself, but this was getting to her fast. Bambietta closed her eyes, but the image plagued her even harder.

" **You're scared not of the image… but of me.** "

She caught his hand, but it was too late as limb slammed into her stomach. The "Explode" shot blood form her mouth and was thrown against the wall. He tried attacking once again, but was hesitant as the reishi around began to heat up. An explosion ripped the hallway. Bambietta fell down from her spot. Her eyes twitched as the pain from her stomach wasn't going away easily. Blut Vene had been converted into Blut Arterie just prior to the attack. She had taken the full blunt force of his punch, "I'm not afraid you." The Quincy said, "I'm just fucking creeped out. Big difference."

The "Fear" began to hit her once again. Except this time… the visions of people who _were_ closer. The dead bodies of Liltotto, Giselle, Candice, and Meninas all lied flat in front of her.

Jokes on him…

"I hope I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM!" The "Explode" formed another ferocious grin and erupted the hallway. Nodt was stunned to see that the levels of fear he is pulsating into her body wasn't even harming her at this point. Bambietta was hit with another thorn and cursed as her vision blurred. She was currently watching something, or rather, someone. The figure was just a blade image. But that wasn't the only one. One began to multiply. And eventually there was 28 individual's black figures. It then hit her that they were moving farther and father away. As behind her, a dark aura began sweeping the world. This fear… this was her biggest fear. Her body shook as that feeling of strong abandonment plagued her vision. How could she overcome this? The "Explode" closed her eyes and imagined this situation. The only difference between this fear and real life was _nothing_. This _happened_. She already experienced her biggest fear. Bambietta was exiled from the Wandenreich and deemed a traitor and a failure by her peers and her superiors.

This was _nothing_ because this already happened.

Äs cursed, **_'There's no way she without fear. Her life had been shattered right before her own eyes. There is something, or someone, that is keeping her sane._ ' **Bambietta had now a trouble flash hit her eyes. It was Ichigo. One second he was smiling, the next his eyeball was falling out of his socket. She struggled to cope with this. Even with her natural hard-line ways seeing the only person in this world that actually gave her a chance die. The thing is, she knew he cared for her much more than she cared for him. It's a pretty shitty thing to say, but she knew herself. She had left him back in the warzone while she pursued Giselle. Someone he has known and cared for a very long time. The "Explode" knew she had to kill Giselle before Ichigo got involved. Bambietta didn't know what he would do. Even though he said what she was wrong, it still was a tension the two had. But never once did she believe Ichigo would act against her.

To see another close friend like him die…. It wasn't as bad. She was just used to it.

 _SHAKE_

The two Sternritter felt a shake on the ground. This wasn't from the shock of meteorite, that had already passed. This was from someone pouring there reiatsu out. Whatever purpose it was didn't matter. Both Äs and Bambietta felt this massive wave of spiritual pressure come.

Ichigo had entered Silbern.

Bambietta smiled. She had this smirk on her face not from arrogance or humor, but from a feeling in her chest. It was almost as if he was right behind her.

" **Indomitable Will….** " Äs said with shock, "It is possible, but not likely." The "Fear" has not just realized that the "Explode" has overcome all forms of fear in her life, " **This willpower… it must have even slipped even my mind."**

The "Fear" spoke with a somber tone, " **You and I have had similar fearful lives. Just like most of us in the Wandenreich…how could I have not known my own powers would not be nearly as effectively against comrades than enemies?"** Bambietta stood in front of him with her eyes low, **"But how do you…** "

The female Quincy replied, "You have a fear of death. I can see it. I do not."

His eyes lit up, **"I see… you aren't afraid of death. You're just afraid of not being able to finish what you started. And all those memories you and I possess, no matter how plagued they are from "Fear" they are still good in a sense, because without those memories, who are we?"**

….

"All those moments…will be lost…in time…"

A hole in the ceiling revealed the light from the outside. The ice from the fortress began to shed as the heat from the meteorite had ignited it to such a high-degree of temperature.

"…Like flakes in the snow…"

Her blade pierced his chest and began to glow.

"Forgive me your Majesty, for I, was so afraid of disappointing you, I had forgotten my own fears."

* * *

The explosion she had used to kill the "Fear" had been immense. Instead of blowing up the area around the man, she had actually used her reishi to turn the Quincy into a living bomb. It was pretty crazy. Bambietta was lucky in his final moment's that he had reminisced on his memories rather than fighting to the death.

 _'Perhaps... I over did it….'_ Bambietta said to herself. The vast explosion had destroyed a portion of Silbern. A portion of course meaning at least 20% of it simply did not exist. She was able to observe the outside warzone.

On the other side, what had been revealed had surprised the female Sternritter. Luck had been on her side at this moment. Looking through the broken wall was a familiar Sternritter "Z". Her expression could not have been more horrified to see her former friend. Bambietta looked around and noticed all of the Zombies she had were all placed around her. This defensive formation of course was meant to keep herself a good distance away from a potential enemy. However, Giselle didn't expect the natural defenses to become her biggest disadvantage. The older Quincy grinned and stepped through the destroyed wall.

An arrow flew by Bambiett'a face. But she quickly grabbed it with her hand and discarded it as if it was nothing. Giselle's eye twitched and she slowly stepped back. Her movement didn't last long as the "Explode" had suddenly appeared before her. A punch to Giselle's stomach led her to collapse onto her superior. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Bambi said. She then punched the "Z", "Just." She hit her again, "Like", and then another time, "This!" Grabbing her by the back of her head, the "E" slammed Giselle's head into her knee. The dominant Sternritter widened her eyes as she felt something approaching her from behind. Bambietta turned around to see a familiar blue-haired Arrancar jumping at her.

The female Quincy dodged a strike from the man's claws. She didn't remember much about him, but what she could recall was that his name was "Grimmjow". Bambeitta had defeated him back in Hueco Mundo. But it had been Ichigo who had actually given his body to Giselle as a "gift" for her to use in the war. She would have to punish him for that later.

Even if "Zombies" aren't as strong as they are alive, the ferociousness of this man was still apparent. The Espada was able to land a decent amount of pressure against Bambietta. The female had been trying to observe Giselle from a distance to ensure she would not run away again. Things began to become difficult when the female Sternritter felt a tendril wrap around her body. Her eyes widen as multiple white, long strand, tentacles lock Bambietta in place. The "Explode" tries to squirm, but it was futile. She looked down and noticed that there was another zombified arrancar staring at her. This one had her mask on her left eye, and was wearing a standard Espada uniform. She also had black pig-tails and a horrified expression on her face. Clearly Giselle must have been having "fun" with this one, "She's a good one, isn't she?" Giselle said. The "Z" limped forward and weakly stared at her former friend, "I had fun dealing with her. She kind of reminded me of you." The captured Quincy gritted her teeth as she could only watch her nemesis.

Appearing from behind a Giselle were two Shinigami. One was a female, and had short grey hair. While the other was a small male soul reaper with medium length black hair.

Her expression went wide with confusion as the Shinigami known as Hanataro Yamada impaled his Zanpakuto into Giselle. The "Explode" wondered if she could even survive being pierced through the heart. However, her questions were soon answered as a red smoke suddenly oozed from Giselle's wounds. Then, the skin began to close, _'These two…are medics…'_ The "E" said to herself. No wonder neither of them attacked her. Bambietta bit her tongue has a sudden pain rushed through her body. She looked down to see this Arrancar using strange fangs from one of her tentacles to bite into the Quincy.

The female Sternritter could feel her movements become slow and impaired. And soon following, she no longer had control over the joints in her body. Bambietta couldn't even muster the thought of being paralyzed. Her body lay flat on the ground while Giselle slowly approached.

"I forgive you." The "Z" said with a weak smile, "Even after… that I still love you, Bambi-chan!" Bambietta couldn't even relinquish her anger, "It's okay, you don't have to be upset or scared. You won't be alone!" The Quincy pushed the Shinigami away and waved her hand for someone to come, "See Bambi, I know it's going to be hard to share with the gross Shinigami and Hollow, but I wouldn't put them over you!" Bambietta's eyes went wide as a figure behind her stood idle. The "Explode" never really cared for this individual, but she was surprised to see him dead. Looking down was the remains of Sternritter "K", "You won't be lonely, Kay'?"

Giselle pulled a reishi knife from her pocket and leaned forward.

But her eyes go wide with shock as the color of the white floor had suddenly turned grey. Giselle looks around and noted that only in this spot was the complex of shade darker. She felt her body become stiff, and soon she commanded BG9 to pull her away.

"Woah, you realized that too fast." Said a sly voice.

Entering the room was a familiar nemesis to the "Zombie".

Askin Nakk Le Vaar.

Probably the worst person Giselle would want to see.

"I think it's about time I settle this," The man said as he cracks his knucles, "I was fine with you going off and killing any one else but you're stepping into the wrong territory now, zombie-girl." The "Death-dealing" irritated Giselle by stretching out his limbs and doing other unnecessary procedures. The man just enjoyed seeing a ruckus, "Something you want to say?" Askin asked, "I'm all ears."

" **Get**. **Out**." Woah, even Bambietta was a bit startled by that tone.

"I can't," Askin replied casually, "You see, I've been wanting to kill you for a while. But big man isn't here to watch over you. Luckily, I'll just get rid of your body so he won't ever know what happened." The man then looked to Bambietta and gave a wink, "And even if he does figure out you're gone, he will just assume hot-head here blew you up. But he won't do anything since If their new found… relationship."

Giselle's expression went blank as her eyes lower to Bambietta, " **Relationship?** " The "E" was now a bit on edge seeing the "Z" talk like that. The look her eyes were vicious. More vicious than she could ever hope to achieve.

Without a moment later, Giselle made the first move.

* * *

In a far area of in the depths of Silbern, two figures contemplate their choices. The two of them are becoming very unsure about the circumstances of the situations and are longer at ease from what had just occurred. These two teenagers had just witnessed an act of God strike down a massive meteorite onto this world. If that wasn't a sign of the end of everything, they didn't know what did. Both of these individuals had come here together. Why? The reasons varied but generally one went for personal issues while the other followed.

Uryuu Ishida had been named the successor to Yhwach.

Why? No one really knew. The title was generally believed to go to someone else. But every Sternritter had hoped of retrieving that status. After all, the Emperor had promised "anything" after the Quincy plans for world domination. But right now, he wasn't showing himself off as an individual to be admired for. The man and his friend were right now in the depths of Silbern. They are present in the room which had been the core of transporting the Sternritter. The Gate of the Sun did not just go to Soul Society. It went to all worlds. Whether it be Hueco Mundo or the human world, it was a universal transportation system.

"I didn't think things would come this far. I don't want you to be in the crossfire." Uryuu said sternly, "Whatever summoned that meteorite, it's bound to do it again."

The person he was speaking to slowly lowered her eyes, "Ishida-kun… I don't want to go without you."

The Quincy's expression fell flat, "Inoue… I cannot let you stay here." The teen looked down and noted she was still holding that strange blue orb from when the two had bumped into Sternritter " **S** " from way back. Hard to believe that the guy hasn't come looking for it. It's a pretty unique thing, "Plus… I'm not so sure about _that_ thing." He added while making a gesture to what they didn't know was the Hogyoku. The Gate was suddenly lit by a yellow light. This signaled that the portal was ready to go. It was amazing that it was even plausible that thing worked. Despite Silbern being bombarded with meteorite fragments, explosions, and internal disturbances. Their was not a chance in hell she was going to win an argument against him. She was scared of this warzone as he was. But she didn't know how to fight. She didn't know anything, really.

 _WHIFF_

Ishida was able to use his hand to repel an oncoming high-speed projectile. The next that came were also swiftly discarded. Unfortunately, one of the reishi attacks had managed to puncture the gate. This had shattered the light, and had blocked the passage to another world.

"Who are you?" The successor asked, "You know well it isn't in your best interest to hurt me… **or her** _._ "

The attacker was not intimidated by his sudden tone, "Frankly, I could care less about you two. My main goal right now is obtaining that orb right in her palm. So, if you could just hand it over, we won't have any problems." Uryuu stood and thought about it. While their was no defined power from this strange orb, the fact that this man who was obviously a high-ranking member in the Wandenreich would go so far as to attack the future emperor left him with some questions. For this Quincy to commit this crime, this orb must have some high value or high power.

"No."

Reishi knives had flood the room like dust blowing in a room. Ishida had matched these using his infamous Licht Regen, "I could never forget about you, your name is Shaz Domino. I remember your name from… _the list_." He made sure to keep that last part quiet. Just in case he would remember.

"Surprise you, or anyone, really, remembers me. But I'm over being friendly and trusting. I need the Hogyoku!" The "Sigma" leaped forward and pulled a large reishi down from his pocket. To call it a dagger would actually be an understatement. It was more of an extended bowie knife. The knife barely grazed the teen's face. Ishida leaned back and delivered a kick to his chest. But Shaze used his left hand to catch it. Fearing a flesh wound, the successor instead of counter-attacking, used his free leg to knock the knife out of Shaz's hand.

"Inoue-san, get down!" Orihime nodded and ran across the room. The last thing she wanted to be was a burden on Ishida fighting. Ishida strangely remained idle as a torrent of daggers. Shaz watched with a grin while Inoue watched with horror as the teen's chest was pounded. The "Sigma" walked over and observed the successor. He was struggling to comprehend what had happened. It was as if his body froze. But Shaz was a bit skeptical. He didn't believe he could actually kill the successor to Yhwach. Oh no, he was just hoping to make out with the orb without too much of a fuss.

"All I want is the Hogyoku." Shaz spat sternly.

Uryuu looked up, "What for? What does it do?"

The Sternritter sighed and replied, "All you need to know is that I'm going to use it, get more powerful, and kill another Sternritter. Now hand it over, I don't want to kill her." Shaz in reality didn't care about killing her or not. He just wanted to get the hell out of here before backup arrived.

 _SPLAT_

"…What…" The man who was previously standing superior, to his own superior, has just collapsed onto the ground. Shaz looked up to see Ishida standing clear without any wounds, _'An illusion?'_ He asked himself. Their was no way the man could have just healed all of that. Shaz was sure he hit some important organs. Not to mention the blood loss. Ishida rushed over to Inoue and requested the Hogyoku. She complied, but was hesitant while staring at the collapsed body of Shaz.

"I cannot give this to you." Uryuu spoke, "But I don't think it matters anymore. You should be worried about the affect from my "Antithesis". I will inform Yhwach that you died an honorable death." The man was clearly so humble. Offering that after having such a lame wound. The "Sigma" internally grinned but kept his expression blank. The two then approached the Gate of the Sun and reactivated its components. All they had to do was remove the reishi knife and it was fixed. Quite convenient and efficient. However, the two were alarmed once more as yet again more projeciles impaled the teleporter.

Ishida looked over with shock, "You couldn't possibly think…" Shaz spoke as reishi from the ground began to float into his wounds, "That It'd be over from just that, would you?" The "Sigma" grinned as he prepared more knives.

* * *

The body of the Askin Nakk Le Vaar had collapsed onto the ground. He struggled to lift himself up. But it's not like his body would actually let him perish, "Man, I should have done this before you got all those Zombies." The "Death-dealing" was surprisingly determined in this battle. He didn't necessarily enjoy fighting, but when he was motivated, he would give it his all. Giselle had to die. Askin knew this more than Bambietta. He knows more about her than anyone else in the Wandenreich. The man looked from the ground to his right. Grimmjow, being the zombie, he is, had charged him without a care. Unfortunately for the Espada, the ground before him had paralyzed him. The same happened with BG9, except on his left. Without the main warrior at Giselle's disposal, she had relied on her other zombies. But these varied. It would be counterproductive to use her two medics as offensive pawns. Loly, who had poisoned Bambietta to the point where she couldn't even move, kept close to her prey. The "Zombie" was perhaps keeping the "Explode" to savor the moment of killing her later, or to use her as a hostage while against Askin. Sadly, for the "E", Askin wouldn't throw away this opportunity to save her.

"You fucking suck!"

The expression on Askin's face fell flat. He looked toward Bambietta who was panicking. He was her only ally at this moment, and he was currently looking like a dead man. The "Explode" being impatient, was upset by his lack of strength, "You know, if you didn't have such a pretty face I wouldn't have even bothered coming.

"SHUTUP!" she yelled.

Askin lowered his eyes and stared at the new foes which are guarding Giselle.

There were three new Arrancar standing before him. One was a slender arrancar with, flowing, olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes. Her hollow mask covered the right side of her face. Next was a green-eyed hollow with long, thick, wavy brown hair and a large chest. Her mask fragment formed a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. She also wore armor which bore the resemblance of some strange amazon warrior. Lastly, in this group there was another female arrancar. Except she had different colored eyes and had worn a standard arrancar uniform. She also had her mask fragment on the top of her head with a horn at the end. Almost like a unicorn.

Giselle was hesitant on attacking. Behind that hyperactive personality of hers was a sinister, cunning, and observant individual. She knew not to send forces toward Askin as long as the reishi puddle was around him. Grimmjow had acted somewhat on his own while attacking, "Loly-chan, Sung-chan, Apacci-chan, Leon-chan, becareful of this man. Expect the unexpected."

"W-What does that mean?" Sung-Sun asked with her eyes wide, "Should we not attack, Gigi-sama?"

"Attack when I say so. But stay close to me, or else I won't give you any blood."

The four gasps in horror before fleeing back toward their controller. The "Death-dealing" noted that all but Loly had moved. Perhaps she was given specific instructions to keep Bambietta pinned at all costs. Giselle still valued the "Explode" highly. Askin sighed and closed his eyes, _'Gift Bad had already been figured out. That's why she's waiting for me to attack. I should make a move before they start using ranged abilities.'_ The Sternritter lifted his body up and clenched his fist. Using Hirenkyaku, he surprised everyone by appearing before Giselle and her formidable guard. They all acted on the defense, while Askin threw multiple small orbs at them before retreating back. Loly watched as the man had now appeared before her for whatever reason.

"Don't let that hit you!" The "Zombie" yelled to her minions. They all dodged, but were perplexed on what might have happened if that some orb of reishi had hit them.

Naturally, Loly attacked Askin before he can make a move. Using the fangs from her Arrancar release, she bit into the Quincy. The poison shivered his body, and he could hear Bambietta yelling at him in absolute shock and confusion. He grinned knowing full well this was the same poison used on the "Explode". Not even a minute had passed and the effects from Loly's attack had became null. Using a convenient reishi knife his pocket, the man cut at the wound, releasing some of the injected poison, "You know," the "D" said just before feeling the presence of one of the zombies come behind him. Appaci looked down and focused her spiritual pressure to the tip of her horn, "I'm really glad no one truly understands my power."

"Cero!" The Zombie yelled.

The red beam had blasted him at point blank range. Even if Appaci was not a highly-ranked Hollow, a cero at this range would do damage to anyone. A red beam blasted at the "Death-Dealing" his spot on the ground exploded. What remained was the ashy thought-to-be corpse of the Sternritter. The room had been convinced, seeing his body so charred up like that. But what really got to them, what really got to Giselle, was the sudden grin on that ash body which struck a nerve in her temple. Askin emerged from the attack with a surgeon's knife in his hand. He cut Apacci, who was still in awe that he was alive. It wasn't a deep cut, or anything really serious, but it was an enough to get her startled. Blood left the Hollow's body, and the Quincy smiled.

"Kill him. Kill him. KILL HIM!" Giselle yelled. Her three main offensive zombies wasted no time leaping toward his position. But the "D" had already vanished. Askin appeared before Loly and just like before, was struck, but this time the immediate affects from her attack were 0. The Arrancar panicked and expected an attack, but instead he merely kicked her away.

Bambietta watched with confusion on what the hell was going on. She didn't expect much, but to see him actually pick her up instead of killing Loly was not something she was going to complain about, "Drink this." He ordered. Opening his palm, she could see a purple liquid which resembled Loly's poison. The "Explode" for whatever reason, decided to trust him, "Good. I've lowered the dosage it would take to keep you immobile." And like magic, the female Quincy felt the nerves in her limbs come to life. Askin can apply the "Death-dealing" to himself like nothing. It was natural to him. But if he wanted to help an ally lower the dosage or become immune, then he would have to transfer it to them. It wasn't a common thing he would. But it was useful when he wanted allies, "Hey zombie girl, you said something about giving blood right?"

Giselle remained blank and annoyed.

"I know your power, you give enemies your blood and that's how you control them. Pretty simple to understand," He then looked over with a sly grin and added, "So, the blood I have right here, is the same in your body." Yes, the blood he had cut off and taken from Apacci was in his left hand. He opened his mouth and consumed the liquid. Meanwhile, Bambietta was beginning to start her battle, "No need," The "D" said while looking over, "I will get rid of them all." With consuming Giselle's blood via Apacci, everyone in the room besides Askin and Bambi, collapsed, "I've raised the lethal dosage for your precious blood. It will be the end of you."

"Keep her alive." Bambietta said as she approached Giselle.

"Um, no." Askin replied, "What's the point of torturing her? She likes it anyways. Just let her choke." The "Explode" wasn't going to have it. She pushed past him and quickly stood above the "Zombie", "Last time I ever help you before ending things." The "D" said before taking a sigh, "Make it quick. I don't want anyone coming down here." Using her blade as a nail, Bambi impaled Giselle's legs together and pinned them to the ground. She did the same thing using her hands. This way, their was not a chance in hell she was escaping.

"I'd love to savor this moment." Bambietta said, "But you aren't worth that much of my time anymore." Using her right hand, the female Quincy made a chop like hand gesture. She then stabbed her hand into Giselle's chest. Bambietta quickly scrambled through her body until she felt the beating drum of the foes heart. The "Z" had her eyes almost budge out of their sockets. The "Explode" gave one last, almost somber like expression, before squeezing her heart to the point where it was just mush. A perfect literal representation to how Bambietta had felt figuratively. The life of the "Zombie" quickly fainted. And the "Explode" had released her grasp and had stood above.

"That didn't do it. I told you, you need to be efficient, not brutal." Spoke Askin from behind, "She's just playing possum."

He looked to his comrade and noted she didn't have the same willingness to murder as she did before.

"T-This is…!" The two look toward Giselle's body and note as a black aura began flooding the ground. They both stepped back avoid it's trapping. But the "Zombie" was overtaken. They both had the same thought in their minds, _'Shadows!_ ' Whoever was doing this, was using the rare Quincy technique knowns as Shadows. Except, they were doing a summoning rather than using it on themselves. Bambietta quickly fired off explosive arrows. While Askin threw multiple "Gift Balls". A few moments later after the attack had died down and the shadow was no longer there.

There was not a trace of Giselle.

She had escaped by a third party.

Only a few Quincy in the Wandenreich had power that strong. And the two could feel who's reiatsu it was that had saved the "Zombie". Bambietta at first figured it was someone close to her. Someone who was close to Giselle and was willing to do a lot for the girl. But she was sadly mistaken.

It was Yhwach who had brought her out of this!

The "Explode" had once again let her prey escape. Anger and fury built up inside her mind as she just wanted this entire ordeal to end. But it not simple. She gritted her teeth, and yelled as loud as she could. Silbern would reap the day it ever allowed the "Explode" to exist. For right now, she was planning to obliterate the entire world.

* * *

The destruction of Silbern was nothing to be concerned over.

Floating in the direct center of the Gotei 13 was a large, transparent reishi platform. Every individual in the battlefield could witness this platform from all corner of the Soul Society. Standing on top of this reishi plate was Yhwach. Shinigami and Quincy from all areas and ranked stared at him with mixed reactions. The Quincy wondered if this was part of the plan, while the Shinigami were confused to see the man be so open about his location.

"Jugram," Yhwach spoke, "Bring the key."

His voice while quiet in the sky, had a strong ring across the land. Everyone had somehow heard him.

"Shinigami," The leader of the Quincy spoke, "For too long have you been led by a path of lies. You are believed to govern the world and keep the souls of time stable. But in reality, you are committing an act of mass murder by allowing your ways to continue. You falsely choose to believe that the Soul King is a necessity to this world and its purposes. While in reality, that "God" is merely using you to keep his life support system."

Appearing before them was a yellow reishi key which shined to the rest of the world. The Quincy and Shinigami all now realized the true purpose of this show. The reishi key pointed itself toward the sky. Then, out of nowhere, it suddenly bolted from its position and shot upward. Their was a ruptured sound which then evaporated the clouds covering the sky. Sunlight shined onto Yhwach and his platform. This light, this holy light represented something which the Shinigami had feared. Reishi stairs suddenly formed on the edge of the platform which escalated up into the sky.

A stairway to heaven.

Almost literally.

This stairway was going to lead the emperor all the way to the royal palace. The sacred realm which the Shinigami had protected for eons had been opened with a front door key. Many soul reapers began rushing toward the center. But Soul Society was vast. It was going to take a while. Especially with many Sternritter still alive and fighting. Yhwach then smiled, "I guess it's time to bring _them_ out. They have been waiting patiently after all." Haschwalth nodded and watched as a shadow extended from the King's stature. The shadow then began to slowly emerged only one figure, "Well this is a surprise... did that wench's outburst really kill everyone else?" Yhwach asked with a confused expression on his face.

Only Ichigo had risen from his shadow. He too looked confused, "Not sure... they never left Silbern but something else must have happened." Yhwach nodded in agreement. The Schuzstaffel compromised of four members... yet only one was present. This was definitely out of the ordinary. They were always on point when it came to summons and would not miss out on this opportunity to actually get out and start participating in the war. Yhwach was disappointed. Is there really something out there which could have stopped 3/4 of his personal elite bodyguard unit?

"It must have been that wench." Yhwach said with a strange smirk, "Even after shaming the Wandenreich name and deserting, she still shows that reckless power and enthusiasm she has always possessed." Ichigo frowned and knew that he was talking about Bambietta. The "Explode" had really went all out. Whatever remained of Silbern was nothing more than just a few pillars and open rooms. She had blended the ice fortress into the current state of the Gotei 13. Just a mess of ruble from its formal glory. It's as if Yhwach could care too much. Them not being present and alive wouldn't be a problem. After all, with his powers it was only a matter of time before that happened, "Jugram, prepare the rest of the staircase and have the door open for me. I don't want to make my entrance _that_ grand." The "Balance" sighed and nodded toward Ichigo. He nodded back and the Grandmaster soon flashed up to the top of the world, "I will give one last speech before parting ways." Yhwach lowered his eyes and looked directly into the eyes of some of the Shinigami captains he can see from above, "You all know what must be done." The man then noticed a few Sternritter lowering their arms. As if implying they are going to take a break from fighting, "And you all..." The Quincy emperor's eyes suddenly glowed. His body then levitated in the air, as if representing some sort of angel or god-like figure. For the hardcore Yhwach followers, this was seen a symbol of power and strength for the Wandenreich. The Emperor himself floating in the air without the power of reishi wings.

The Sternritter all had mixed reactions. This wasn't part of the original plan. The original plan consisted of defeating every Shinigami in the Gotei 13 and then proceeding to the Royal Palace. But clearly his Majesty was impatient and had just decided to move on his own without taking everyone. However, this entire war had been an unconventional mess in which every step which had been planned.

But those who observed the levitating pseudo-Angel's expression had all suddenly shifted. From pride, or sadness, or happiness had changed.

Yhwach looked down, and then over his shoulder. He was being lifted in the air. Not by reishi wings, or by his natural exceeding power, but something else.

"Pernida...Gerard...Lille...are dead."

Blood trailed out of the Quincy Emperor's mouth, "I..."

"I know it was you, Yhwach." Ichigo said with his voice trembling, "I know about everything..."

The teen was using his massive great sword from his Vollständig. The sheer weight and power from this blade had lifted the large man into the air for the whole world to see. His blood trailed down the weapon and onto the ground. For the first time in 1,000 years, his Majesty's blood had been spilled! Outrage and shock roared across the land. He could see in the corner of his eyes the shocked widened eyes from the Shinigami and the Quincy. But he didn't care.

"K-Kurosaki..."

Ichigo lowered his eyes.

And then they widened.

Yhwach, who was previously wearing a long black cape, had suddenly changed. His attire transformed into a standard Sternritter one. His vast, thick black hair had vanished evaporated like rain on the ground. The despaired look he had in his eyes had remained the same. So, whatever was happening was still real. And this was not a dream. But... what had changed was the physical appearance. Yhwach's normal brown eyes had changed into...pale white.

Ichigo's face fell flat with shock and confusion as his own eyes began to tremble.

"K-Kurosaki…"

This was not Yhwach.

This was Royd Lloyd!

"...W-What are you doing?"

Those were the last words from the Royd Lloyd. The "Yourself" title now only belonged to Lloyd. Who was also in shock and confused as he watched from below.

"No..." Ichigo said to himself, "Then...!" He turned around to see what he had feared most. Juhabach standing directly behind him with his reishi blade already formed. The surreal painful feeling of having someone impale a thick blade into your stomach was one to remember. A truth which Ichigo could have never admitted was that his biggest fear in his life was actually disappointing Yhwach. Now, his biggest fear _was_ Yhwach, "Impossible... I knew it was you..." Ichigo watched with confusion as a yellow light had suddenly surrounded Royd's body. This light then trailed past him, and forward into Yhwach's palm, "What did you just do?"

"The same thing I am about to do to you." The teen didn't bother sitting and waiting. He pushed his former leader back and gripped his reishi great sword. But… something different had happened. As the blade was raised in the air, Ichigo had heard a sound which he has never heard before. The cracking in his weapon. This weapon _shattered_.

Ichigo had spent _years_ honing his skills as a Quincy. He had worked hard and had provided the Wandenreich with the firepower it expected from him. Never in his life did he take power from anyone else. So, when Yhwach said, "Do you remember Ichigo, on that fateful day far back in the past? That day by the river..." The teen merely struggled to gain a holding, "The reason for your mother dying to the Hollow was not because it was strong. It was because... I stole her powers for myself." Ichigo's eyes soon go wide a tremble, "And this whole time you were here... you realized it. Instead, I took you into the Wandenreich and instead made you become a part of my future." The " **S** " could not even think properly. All this information formulating into his head sent his brain into a craze, "I saw your past back then. I saw that this would happen all the way from when we first met." Yhwach then grinned and added, "You have given me everything I had wanted. With your father and Kenpachi out of the picture, your service has been appreciated." The Quincy then slammed his palm into Ichigo once again, "With this gone, I will have everything I could ever ask from you. The teen watched with horror was yellow light began emitting from his stomach. This light was then sent to Yhwach, who absorbed into his palm, "Your powers are now mine. And with them, I shall be able to conquer and finish off this world."

Ichigo, with whatever strength he possessed now used his "Shadow" once more. The grip Yhwach had suddenly fell flat and he smirked, "So, even with me taking it, you can still use your schrift? Fine, then go!" With the use of _shadows_ , Ichigo had slipped out of his grasp and had fallen through the reishi platform which held them so high in the air, "But just be aware, I will eventually take everything from you!"

* * *

Everything...

Everything he said was the truth.

Ichigo almost felt peaceful falling from the sky. His back faced the ground and his eyes were only slightly open. Blood from his wounds free fell just like he did. Life at this point seemed so free. All of the lies and deceits had finally taken a toll. He didn't know what to do at this point. Rage, depression, the two outweighed one another. He wondered if their was even a point to being upset. Ichigo looked over his shoulder and could tell from this height he would die on impact if he crashed onto the ground. On instinct, he tried to release his Vollst **ä** ndig. Then at least he could potentially fly away without getting shot by the hundreds of Quincy and other Sternritter who hate him. But just as Yhwach had said, he no longer had his powers, _'Maybe, it won't be so bad...'_ Ichigo could not be blamed for his lack of care from reaching death. His entire world had been turned upside down. He had just ruined all his connections with the Sternritter. Of course, he knew this was going to happen since his original plan to kill Yhwach would have resulted on this. However, he did not expect his plan to fail so miserably. His original vision was to kill Yhwach, make peace with the Shinigami, and then... live.

Yes, it was childish and naive but that was just how he wanted it to end for this war. The Wandenreich was on a path to self-destruction along with the Quincy and Shinigami race. And if that occurred, then the entire world would vanish due to no one being able to govern souls. Ichigo also had his own selfish reasons for doing what he did. He knew from learning from his Quincy manifested spirit that Yhwach had been fooling him all this time. But he didn't believe to the fullest. And now, his lectures had been confirmed.

The betrayal...

Ichigo wonders if this is how Bambietta felt when her friends betrayed her. At least now she could connect to her in this way.

Hey, they finally have some chemistry.

Except her response to this had been the complete opposite. She was outraged and full of vengeance. While right now, Ichigo was feeling a sense of nihilism about the entire situation. He admired her optimism, while sulking in his own self-pity. What really dove this feeling was not just the fact that Yhwach had betrayed him. It was the fact that he had promised himself to try and save all of his friends in this war as he could. But that was just a fake promise he told himself to try and justify some of his actions. He had unintentionally killed Royd Loyd. He had witnessed the death of "BG9" and was saddened to hear about his former teacher Quilge Opie. How many people died in that meteorite alone? Unlike the other Sternriter, he actually cared for the Soldat since at one point he was one. He wasn't a bad person. At least, he didn't consider himself to be. But he certainly hoped wherever he went after this, it wouldn't be hell.

The ground seemed an inevitable hit at this point. No wings, no grappling hook, no reishi structures he could form.

"The FUCK are you doing!?" The ruptured sound of an aggressive female was one day to snap him out of his thoughts. Ichigo looked up with shock to see Bambietta struggling to hold him. The "Explode" had used her Vollst **ä** ndig and had caught just barely in time. If he had fallen just a few more seconds, his body would have slammed into the ground and he would have died.

"You're alive!" He said with such enthusiasm and excitement that even she froze for a brief second from fluster. She had saw his expression as he fell but now that entire persona had just reversed itself, "What happened to Äs Nodt?" And just like that, her expression went low. Now, the two had different thoughts on what he had said. Ichigo was just concerned if she was all right, while she believed he was concerned if whether or not the man who attacked her was still alive, "B-Bambi?" Ichigo panicked as her grip slowly began to become weaker and weaker.

"I don't know, are you _already_ dead?" She asked. He shook his head and she swiftly flew toward the ground. There was a moment of silence as she struggled to comprehend what had actually happened. Her thoughts on Ichigo trying to assassinate Yhwach were not as convinced as his were. She was a bit skeptical and wondered, "What the hell were you doing!?" The female yelled, "You're just going to do that in front of everyone!?" He started to become a bit fearful. Ichigo didn't expect her to show this type of reaction for him doing so reckless, "Such an idiot..." she growled.

He was taken back, "Says you! You ran off while I got stuck with Zaraki fucking KENPACHI!"

"Yeah well, if you hadn't taken your time you could have caught up with me." She shot back.

"I was STUCK IN A BARRIER!"

"Break it?!"

"Shut up..."

"Idiot."

She sighed and looked at him with a serious gaze, "Why didn't you save yourself? You would have died if I hadn't saved you."

Ichigo frowned and replied, "Yhwach stole my powers. My Vollständig is gone, and I can just use the bare minimum of my schrift and basic powers. I'm basically less than half of what I was before." She stood flabbergasted on his words. Yhwach taking his powers? That's not ever been known in the Wandenreich before. But the fact that Ichigo did not use his powers is a bit alarming. If what he was saying was true, then the Quincy emperor could at any time take anyone's power if so wishing. The only recollection is the "Kaiser Gesang". It was this power, or rather "song", which enabled Yhwach to restore his powers by taking them from many Quincy. However, he had only used it to revive himself. There hadn't been a single record of this being used any time after that. So, it was really confusing as to why he would steal from Ichigo when he could just kill him? "Look out!" The former " **S** " said before knocking Bambietta out of the way. A beam of hot energy suddenly pierced just right next to the "Explode". If he hadn't been here, then she would have suffered heavy damage. The two face the open area while having a massive wall to there back. They panic as a swarm of Sternritter had just come to give them a welcoming party.

Bazz-B stood with a blank expression and said, "Yo."

* * *

 **Well, sorry this took so long. Seriously I need to get back into this. I was strongly motivated to write this early on due to me reading all of Mirrai Nikki and absolutely loving the character who strongly resembled Bambietta.**

 **Anyways not much to say other than I will have another chapter coming out and as always**

 **leave a review. This one was pretty long so hopefully it will make up for lost time.**


	25. Chapter 25

The confrontation of one's biggest fears was something the average person would not willingly do. But when the trade off means saving everything he knows and loves, then that fear soon just becomes another step in his plan.

Never before in his life did Ichigo believe he would be facing off the other Sternritter like this. It was like something straight out of a nightmare. Yet, here he was. And there they were. He lucky he was not alone. Bambietta, who is also in the same position, stood next to him. Together they stood against a number of powerful Quincy. And it wasn't like they were enjoying this. The war was never supposed to be a civil one. Even these two were particularly unique in the Wandenreich, it would be difficult facing off _this_ many other elite Quincy. Behind them was a massive wall which connected with whatever remained of Silbern. So, there was no easy path that would allow them to escape. They had to face off these individuals. Leading against the rebellion was Jugram Haschwalth. It was only fitting that the Grandmaster be the one to end this insurrection. The "Balance" had a unique power of his own when it came to using "Shadows". He was able to summon the other Sternritter via the black portal. And it wasn't often he used this power.

So, when he called the other Quincy, it was imperative that they show up. If not, those refusing would suffer major consequences. The "Balance" had brought out whatever Quincy remained. Quite an army, but he does know what he is up against. Jugo had recalled:

Sternritter "O" Driscoll Berci. The large man stood with a frown at Ichigo's actions. The teen had saved him against the 1st Captain of Soul Society. So unfortunately, he would not be able to repay the favor.

"Sternritter "I" Cang-Du. His expression could not be more blank. He must be in distraught that what has happened, has actually happened. Not to mention he knows he is being hunted by a figure. A figure with menacing claws looking for revenge.

"Sternritter "N" Robert Accutrone. Disappointment. That's what read on his face. Although, it could be argued he _always_ looked disappointed.

"I don't really belong here… was kind of hoping it a retreat call…" Said the laxed words of Sternritter "D". Askin Nakk Le Vaar stared at Ichigo with a surprised expression, "Hot damn brother, you really jumped the gun. I hope she was worth missing out the future." Ichigo shook his head in disappointment. No matter how seriously things are, Askin will continuously believe he did it for a ridiculous reason like lust. Emerging from another shadow was the other half of the "Yourself". Lloyd Loyd stood without much expression. He wasn't particularly happy to see the former " **S** " as the man had just unintentionally murdered his brother Royd in cold blood. Although that was not the intention, it was what had happened. And even arguably worse since the original goal was to kill Yhwach, someone the "Yourself" brothers worshipped.

The "Balance" rasied an eyebrow in confusion, _'Where are…'_ He then looked to the teen with wide eyes, "What happened to the other Schuzstaffel members?" Jugram asked while hoping Ichigo wouldn't have an answer.

"Dead." He coldly replied, "I killed them. They were in on it. And didn't expect it."

Haschwalth, unlike Ichigo, knew the truth about the imperial guard. How their powers worked and what it took to unleash their full potential. Yet, he still surprised and hoped to god that there bodies were still intact. Otherwise, he isn't so sure if they will become useful in the future. It was still complex that Ichigo had managed to kill all three of them without making a ruckus. Ichigo must have ironically taken the guards off-guard to be able to get rid of all of them so quickly, "It seems like no one else decided to participate." He said that with a hint of frustration, "I guess people have other things to do other than to follow his Majesty's call." The news of this call being to fight Ichigo was known to all. _Everyone_ had seen the teen try and assassinate Yhwach. Those who were his friends wanted to either avoid confrontation, or to see why he did what he did. He was relieved to know that Liltotto, Candice or Meninas did not want to bother coming. Even if they were promised anything for killing him, all three knew that if Bambeitta was there, they were going to have a problem.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" As if almost on cue, one larger Sternritter who probably couldn't fit in the black portal arrived as quickly as he could, "Have the enemies poisoned our beloved hero!?" It just broke Ichigo's heart to see Mask de Masculine stare at him with that worried expression. The "Superstar" knew that this couldn't have been true. As much as he would have loved to believe it. And Ichigo knew there was no way in telling Mask why he did what he did, "Were you just eluding us the entire time?" The large man asked in a much more somber tone, "Or maybe… it was the cursed wench!?

"No…" Ichigo replied softly, "I never had anything against you. I had my reasons, but Yhwach is not just a threat to me, but to everyone here-!"

"Silence." Said Jugram, "Mask De Masculine. This man has committed crimes against the heroes of the Wandenreich. Will you do your duty or will you continue to doubt yourself?"

Mask seemed unwilling to make a decision, "I…I…" The "Superstar" has known Ichigo for many years. He was one of the few Quincy who tolerated his loud behavior. The teen was a rare friend who didn't mind training against Mask. Many Sternritter didn't like to fight the large Sternritter due to his up-close fighting style which meant most Quincy would lose. It was hard to believe that this loyal friend would actually try to kill Yhwach without being somehow manipulated. But then his eyes turn toward Bambietta. _She_ was far more to believe as an enemy to the heroes and a double crosser due to her reputation of killing people whenever she pleased. His eyes lowered at the "Explode" who felt that he was actually going to come at her.

"Shaz Domino and Uryuu Ishida declined to participate." Spoke Jugram in a low-tone. That was strange. Both had much to prove for themselves if they wanted to be accepted in the Wandenreich. Shaz wasn't an official Quincy, and Ishida was highly speculated by the Sternritter. Right now, would have been a perfect chance for them to prove themselves. But emerging from the last Shadow was one last Quincy. One who took his sweet time contemplating whether he should come not.

Bazz-B.

He was here.

The two stared each other down. Ichigo having a blank expression while Bazz just seemed stunned.

" _Ichigo! You better listen because I'm not going to repeat myself, idiot!"_

" _What is it then!?"_

 _Bazz sighed and lowered his eyes, "We're going to kill Yhwach. And then we're going to kill Jugo. I hate traitors, and I hate people who look down on me!"_

Those words happened almost 10 years ago. At that time, Ichigo was just blindly following Bazz. Not having a mind or a real hate for Yhwach at the time. Only now did he. And it was ironic that it was now the "Heat" following Yhwach while Ichigo was the one hoping to kill him.

The tension died down a bit as the shade on the ground became dark. They all look up to see that it had turned night. Jugram smiled, while everyone else wondered what was so concerning. At this moment multiple pupils grew in his eyes, "His Majesty is asleep…" The "B" announced, "And when he awakes, he expects all of the problems facing him to vanish." Now this is when someone made the first move. But it was tricky. Bambietta had the power to outright kill anyone who bothered charging at her. Jugo closed his eyes, ' _I've only had limited experience using the "Almighty". But If I can look into the future and see how his Majesty use that power, then I can be fine. ´_ The Grandmaster locked eyes with Bambietta and slammed his hand into the ground. Emerging from the sky above was a fast beam of yellow light which had crashed onto the "Explode". It was so unexpected and unparalleled that she didn't even know it was coming. Ichigo knocked her out of the light the moment he had caught wind. But the teen was relieved to know she was unharmed. He quickly released her and the two once again pondered as to what had happened.

 _Jugo frowned,_ _'I see. Despite his Majesty's and I swapping powers, I still cannot use the "Almighty" to the fullest extent. That is no surprise. But disappointing in this situation. I cannot observe the future and ensure my surroundings are following my orders. I still, after all the years, do not have the respect of the Sternritter.'_

Ichigo's eyes were wide as he stared at Bambietta, _'What just happened? I feel… so much lighter coming out of that light…'_

"She lost her Vollständig." Jugram announced, causing shock with the other Quincy, "Bazz-B, block a path and don't let them escape!" The "Heat" continued his stare on Ichigo. His eyes haven't left the teen ever since he first saw him trying to escape, "I don't want to be bombarded with questions. So just believe me for a second. I have taken her full power, although she still possesses some left. Same with him. They are both not even a fourth of what they once were." It seemed a bit unconvincing. The elite Quincy were not just going to believe that.

"Bazz-B, please encircle the area. I don't want the, vanishing off." The "B" ordered.

…

"BAZZ-B!" The man remained still and still stared at Ichigo. Just thinking on how insane things have gotten.

Bambietta tried activating her full power, but her mind went blank when it would not come. She had lost it. Just like Jugo told everyone. She almost became hysterical, but if she was going to survive she had to at least try to keep calm.

"I'll do it." Spoke the "Overkill". The large stepped forward and created a massive javelin, "I've gotten pretty far in this war. My schrift has allowed me to at least become equals with that bitch." As he stared lowly at Bambietta. But the "Overkill" was a bit null when it came to Ichigo. The teen had saved his life, but… order were orders, "Better now than later I suppose." He added. The two prepared to engage the large man. It was hard to comprehend, but in the blink of an eye a blaze of flames sprung up from where Driscoll was standing. Everyone watched as the skin and flesh from the "Overkill" was suddenly burned off of his bones. For a brief moment everyone thought it was Bazz-B who had murdered the large man, but it was actually the "Heat" who protected everyone else from these flames. He counter-attacked the power by using his own heat.

Jugram casually looked up, "Good. Now we have all the traitors in one spot."

Everyone looked above to see one of the most hated Sternritter in the Wandenreich. One who was more hated than Bambietta or Quilgie Opie. Gremmy Thoumeaux stood with a smirk on his face as he stared down at everyone, "I see all you degenerates have finally lost your senses. It was only a matter of time before you all started killing each other." Oh boy. Now things were becoming interesting. Some of the Quincy wondered if they should drop Ichigo and Bambietta and just kill Gremmy. At least those two weren't gloating, "Are you all upset that I glassed Soul Society? That was the point of the war, was it not? And are you upset that I've threatened your lives? Well, isn't that what is going on right now?" The small philosopher smirked and stood firmly behind the two supposed traitors. As arrogant as Gremmy was, he would always prefer making things more fun.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" roared the "Superstar".

The man rubbed his head and cried, "My friends, we are all the good guys, why must be fight amongst ourselves!?"

"Mask De Masculine," spoke Jugram in a calm and low tone, "This man has committed crimes against the Wandenreich. He along with his two accomplices have killed heroes of the Quincy. They no longer deserve your words. Now, do as I say, and execute them." The "Balance" lowered his eye and slowly withdrew his blade, "I won't take no for answer."

"I-"

All individuals witnessing were suddenly stunned to see the massive Quincy suddenly fall to one knee. He had been trying to say something, only to be interrupted, "GUHHHHH!" Mask yelled. Blood poured from a wound in his arm as he struggled to grasp the wound, "What in oblivion!?"

"It seems we should have let them kill each other first, Kyoraku-taichou."

The noble almost smiled, "Perhaps that would have been the most appropriate decision. But it was too valuable. There second-in-command and _most powerful_ fighter in the same spot." Said the lax the man. Joining in the faceoff were finally the Shinigami. It was obvious they were going to take advantage of the Wandenreich being in a civil-war like this. Hopefully, the soul reapers believe they would wipe them out in one swoop. Leading this was Shunsui Kyoraku, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shuhei Hisagi, Hitsugaya Toshiro, and Kensei Muguruma.

"RAAAAAAH! You parasitic villains think you can outwit us heroes!? We will overcome this little debacle and DESTROY YOU! ROAAAH!" With the power of yelling. The "Superstar" unleashed the full wrath of his Quincy power. The Vollständig of the "S" was unique in that it continued progressing from how much rage and enthusiasm he was able to achieve from his comrades, "James! Cheer me on! And you my fellow brethren, I will need your support!" His little comrade waved his support and stood in the back. Ichigo and Jugram watched as Mask began recklessly summoning the power throughout his body. The large man unleashed his full power. His size grew, and his eyes began scattering for the nearest enemy. Surprising everyone, the man almost _teleported_ to the right side of the standoff. Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsugaya Toshiro, and Shuhei Hisagi all widen their eyes as the speed of this Quincy has _completely_ taken them off guard. Mask delivered a swift uppercut to Hisagi, sending him flying into the air. The Sternritter then delivered a backwards kick with his left leg. Byakuya caught his massive foot but struggled to hold his ground.

"RAAAAAAH!" Using his summoned reishi wings, Mask De Masculine flew into the air and yet again punched the poor Vice-Captain of the Third Division, "STAR ROCKET HEABUTT!" A massive explosion suddenly lit at the contact between the two, "Star Dropkick!" Shuhei Hisagi has never felt such power. The man was sent crashing down the ground. His body left a crater in the center of all the surrounding factions. He then extended his limbs outwards but was stunned when a fast had slammed into the side of his face, "Who dares!?" He yells. Mask couldn't see the face of Kensei from behind his Hollow faceplate. But if he could, it would only enrage him further. The soul reaper already had withdrawn his Bankai and was releasing the full extent of his Hollow-Shinigami power, "Lariat!" The "S" yelled before ramming his fist against Kensei's. A large burst of explosive power engulfed the two. Despite both having pretty good natural defenses, they both could not remain unharmed from the clashes. No matter what happened, both were getting harmed in some way.

The Captain of the Third Division grunted, "Bakudantsuki (Bomb Thrust) Kensei infused his reiatsu into both hands. A blue, glowing orb formed in his palms. The power was released like a projectile, shooting from his hands and slamming into Mask. But the Quincy stood his ground and endured the full might of a Hollow'd Bakudantsuki. As the power died down, Kensei was quick to react to an oncoming headbutt which he caught using his hands. An uppercut from the soul reaper sent Mask standing up upright again, "Villians cannot win." Mask said. The man reached his hand back and began focusing all the power into in. A star mark suddenly appeared on the top of his right hand. Star Satsujin Punch had a devastating affect on the soul reaper. A counterattack by the captain was attempted, but futile. The power of this physical attack was like no other. The Vizard was easily pushed from the sky and into the ground. His body slamming into the same crater that his vice-captain was in. Mask then narrowed his eyes and moves his hands to his belt, "I'll show you a ranged attack, scum! Star Flash: SUPER NOVA!"

The Shinigami known as Hitsugaya Toshiro gritted his teeth and yelled, "Bankai: Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Ice wings sprung out from his back while he guided his blade to make an ice bridge of protection above his incapacitated allies. As the beam powered its way down, the small soul reaper became weary. Using his blade as a connector, Toshiro created an ice hand which grabbed Shuhei just before the beam slammed into the area.

As the vast power from the "Superstar" came colliding down onto the ground. Whatever was, whatever had existed, whatever will exist in the future has been destroyed. The Captain of the 10th Division widened his eyes in shock as nothing, not even ashes remained of the third division leader.

* * *

"There ain't going to be no god damn more Bankai's!" Yelled the fiery voice of the "Heat". Bazz-B stomped on the ground and readied his wind, "Burning Finger 2!" Using two of fingers, the Quincy left a trail of gulfing blames which vaporized everything between him and the captain of the sixth division. The Kuchiki merely stood idle as his Bankai formed around him. The pink bladed-pedals were an easy defensive to the fire, "Burning Finger-"

"Halt, Bazz-B." Spoke a stern, low voice from behind. Robert Accutrone said while staring with a stern expression, "This type of foe isn't suitable for your power. I know little from our engagement earlier. I am a better suit. I'd suggest dealing with the traitors first." Byakuya, while still, was very concerned for this individual. He had ordered Renji to "take care" of him yet he has not seen his Vice-Captain since that moment. It's only fair to assume he lost. Which is surprising...especially since they had just received training from Squad Zero. This person must be something, "I believe an appropriate introduction is needed. I am Sternritter "N", Robert Accutrone, the "Nimble".

"Names aren't a concern for me. I don't remember them, so their just wastes of oxygen." While the Shinigami didn't care too much for names, he was relieved to know what his schrift meant. The word "Nimble" meaning swift, agile, or to put more simply, fast. If that is the case, then this should be interesting. There are only two other Shinigami who are faster than him. And one of them is dead, "Well that is fitting. Since I already know your name, Kuchiki Byakuya."

In the midst of all of this fighting, Ichigo had to scramble his thoughts on what to do. He was waiting for the perfect moment to slip away with Bambietta. Although it would be difficult. Jurgram hasn't moved his eyes once.

"Gremmy," Ichigo said, "I assume we are on the same side. I need you to distract them-"

The "Balance" released his long-reishi broadsword and charged the three, "I don't suppose you all will be useful, so do something and rid the Shinigami. I will deal with all of the traitors!" It was strange seeing the "Balance" so emotional. Never before has concerned so much of himself into one issue. Just goes to show how unfortunate it was for Ichigo to take the path he chose, "Kurosaki... do you know realize what you have done!?" The orange-haired teen repelled a slashed using his own dao-blade, "The scales have always been in your favor, yet you willingly turn on them to make yourself worse off, why?" Jugram was by far one of the most skilled swordsman in the Wandenreich. There were even times when Ichigo believed he was nowhere near his level. And without the power of his Vollstandig, the former " **S** " can no longer outwit his opponent with speed.

"You don't get it!" Ichigo cried, "Yhwach lied! He lied to everyone! This isn't about saving anyone, it's about getting _rid_ of everyone!"

"And that's not our judgment. If that is the way it is, then we should not complain, but be complicit." The Grandmaster has officially lost his mind. His loyalty means no bound. It is humble to lower yourself to something you believe greater than your life, but if it means that in the future nothing will exist, then it cannot be for a good cause, "Your scales have been in favor, and because of that their needs to be some adjustment."

"You won't be able to track me." Ichigo said, "I know your speed, and your use of Shadows, mine is better."

"Yes..." He said while lowering his eyes, "But... as I recently said, this power has been in your favor for too long."

Ichigo blinked, and before he knew it, the Schatten Bereich had been breached near him, _'No way...is this the "Balance?"_ His questions seemed to have been answered when the equilibrium now put the two on equal ground. Haschwalth's blade passed through Ichigo's arm, just barely dodging a potential mortal wound. The teen used Hirenkyaku to flash away. He was quick, so quick that he fired an arrow at Jugram to stop from from pursuing, "You know, I was never able to figure out what you could do. You never let anyone train you. But I guess that was the point, wasn't it?"

"I considered you a friend." Haschwalth said, "You showed great promise and willingness to do things right. And yet, here you are. What would your friends say about you? Your fellow bodyguards who took an oath to the soul to protect his Majesty."

"I don't know, they are dead." Ichigo replied coldly. The Grandmaster lowered his eyes and prepared to charge once more. But his eyes go wide as the reishi from the ground suddenly began to glow.

 _BOOM_

Just because Bambietta lost her Vollstandig, does not mean she lost her entire schrift entirely. The female Quincy appeared above some rocks above the two. She stood with her arms crossed with a grin on her face, "I'm taking what's mine back you lackey." The former "Explode" withdrew a bow and began firing off explosive arrows. Ichigo could only watch as the smoke from her first explosion just got larger and larger. But he knew, he knew that this wouldn't work.

"I can see it all before it happens." Jugo uttered while wielding in his left hand a white shield. Multiple arrows began to pound him from all sides. Explosive or Ichigo's own unique Heilig Pfeil. Unknowing to the two, Hashcwalth can easily see and predict where and when they fire there arrows just before the string being released. Quite and interesting power, "You never knew what his Majesty's true power was, right Ichigo?" Jugram said with a smirk. The man's ego was starting to grow since Yhwach was sleeping. The teen refused to respond. But the Grandmaster knew that what he speculated was true. Most people in the Wandenreich believed the King of the Quincy's power to give other people power. Which is why all the Sternritter drank his blood at one point. And that isn't a wrong answer. It's true it is his power, to give other people power. However, the first Quincy had his own just like everyone else, "I have the power to see your death Ichigo. Do you know what that means?"

"…Youi see my death?"

"Obviously," He said sarcastically, "But I can see it… your future… it is dim."

"Then what if it's a different Kurosaki you are witnessing?" The three look to see Gremmy had escaped the previous mess. Ichigo widened his eyes in surprise as multiple figures of himself began to emerge from the surrounding area. Haschwalth scrambled to his senses. His used of the "Almighty" became almost null when faced with the illusions of other figures he was trying to discover, "These are not mere visions you are seeing. With Kurosaki losing his power, he has become far more imaginable to create. Before, I could never even comprehend his strength. Now, he is just another boring clone."

 _'All these clones have different outcomes. They don't just disappear…'_ It was rare for Jugram to actually use Yhwach's powers. This was the first time he's ever actually needed to. In the past, the bodyguard unit would be all that was needed, "You almost killed every person here. Why would you align yourself?"

Gremmy smirked, "I have become curious. Not just of Yhwach and his plans, but now after discovering…that man… I am all too focused on just a few things. And fortunately for these two, they are wanted by _that man_." The "Visionary" had survived the meteorite. Which shouldn't come as a surprise. He was the one after all who had the most time to evacuate himself. Ichigo was relieved. So, so relieved, that he had Gremmy on his side right now. The "Balance" frowned and revealed out a white shield on his left hand. This was unique. No Quincy known in the past or Shinigami really has ever used a shield in combat. Although, it may sound like a good idea, everyone has just been so used to double handed weapons. Jugo closed and reopened his eyes. Using his reishi broadsword he began to cut down the Ichigo's one by one. His speed and use of the "Almighty" was able to work if the power was used on himself, "Futile. It doesn't matter how many-"

 _'What?'_

As Gremmy jumped back, a gash sprung on his right arm, _'He didn't even get near me…'_ This is strange, very strange. Somehow, Jugram had attacked the child Quincy without even getting close to him. He was still fighting the fake Ichigo's. The "V" lowered his eyes at the sight of the shield. Even though he was sacrificing his left hand to use it, the shield was not actually being used to deflect blows. He was only holding it, _'Whenever he is struck, Jugram becomes stronger. No, not stronger. The explosive girl and Kurosaki become more on the same level…it's like a bridge being tilted in one direction from too much weight. And… the Grandmaster is bringing the odds to his side. Or rather, bringing equilibrium to the world.'_ Anyone who knew Gremmy well could figure out that he was not a regular child. The entire appearance that he has is only to boost his powers further. As every knows a child's imagination is the apex of human creativity.

Ichigo struggled to gain the upper hand. Even with Bambietta fighting just right next to him, the two could not beat the man in a swords conflict. Haschwalth grabbed Ichigo by the shirt and punched him in the face. While the teen fell on the ground the former "Explode" was roughly kicked in the stomach and sent flying back.

The broadsword pointed at his neck, Ichigo spat, "While I'm down, huh?"

"Better facing me, then in the back?" Jugo shot back.

"Still mad I see."

"You have no idea."

There was a brief stands off. For a moment, memories flashed in the "Balance" mind. He was still in shock that Ichigo of all people would have been a traitor, "Think of your actions in the Hollow world."

His sword went down!

"Sing, Benhimie!"

Ichigo's eyes shoot open as red beam splits the connection between the two. Haschwalth too was surprised, as he did not foresee this. The man jumped back and watched as Ichigo was suddenly grabbed by a tall woman with purple hair. "Who the hell are you?" The teen asked while facing the brown-skinned soul reaper.

Yoruichi replied, "All the year, and you were just here. Tsk." A bright light suddenly flashed behind Ichigo. A strange shape which strongly resembled the Quincy variation of Shadows. The teen was then lifted up and thrown into this light.

* * *

His body ached in pain.

It was as if whatever power that he still possessed had suddenly left.

Ichigo's eyes crept open to see a new view. A view which he hasn't seen in a _long_ time. A vast blue sky was such a beautiful thing to witness. There were even patches of white clouds which gave more of a diverse sight. It was almost like a dream. A dream which reflected off of memories from his past. Luckily, the sound and pressure from the wind slapping against his body. The Quincy could see his arms and legs floating above him while blood trailed from his open wounds. No matter what was on his mind at this moment, nothing could get to the core of his brain as the sky is doing. It was intriguing to him. There were even hints of deja vu which was not going away. It was like he was living in the past and not escaping the thought. He felt saddened by his view. But he didn't know why. Seeing the blue sky from living in a place like the icy world of Silbern was quite the welcoming change. Especially since not even seeing the sun often drove many people mad. The teen looked over to his right to see that he was not alone. Bambietta was also in the same situation as he was. Except she was facing the opposite direction. Her pitch-black hair was being pushed up by the wind, leaving Ichigo to see her angel face.

She saw him and yelled something. But Ichigo couldn't hear too well. The wind was loud, plus he was too lost in his stare.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T LAND ON YOUR BACK!"

Huh?

"You... kind of look like an angel..."

An Angel? Like an Angel falling from heaven? Oh, right. Bambietta didn't care about his cheesy comment. She angrily responded, "WE ARE BOTH FALLING!"

Shit.

That's right.

He was falling _AGAIN._ It gets old pretty quickly. Ichigo turned over and noted that he was descending down fast. The gravity here seemed much stronger than in Soul Society. It was so strong in fact that he didn't even have any time to actually switch positions. The two bodies _slammed_ into the ground. Causing a massive _THUD._ Fortunately, _Blut Vene_ kept their bones intact. Even if they are suffering from some intense pain. Ichigo's eye crept open to see Bambietta struggling to lift herself up, "You were supposed to... let me land on you..."

He didn't even feel an ounce of strength in his body. He could only move his mouth and reply, "I thought... that was your job..."

"You idiot..."

These two did not have soul bodies. They had the same base durability as a human. It was only the blood in their veins which gave them a chance to endure. And when most of that power is taken from them, it only becomes weaker. The two noticed that wherever they were was empty and quiet. Trees surrounding them signified that this was a forest not inhabited by many. At least it was safe. Soul Society didn't have many rural areas left, and when there were it was very far out from any other signs of life. They just stared at each other in pain. Imagine every bone in your body not broken or fractured, but just aching from pain. However, it soon becomes apparent that the two are not alone. A low-pitched sound of a steel blade being unsheathed from its holster caused the two to widen their eyes. Before Ichigo could even finish looking behind, a blade was pointed at his throat. He met the cold purple eyes of a black-haired Shinigami with fear. She too seemed a bit injured. Clothed wrappings around her wrists and arms and legs meant that she was too was brought here under strange circumstances. If her home was being destroyed, why would the Shinigami send people this far out?

"What are you Quincy doing here?" She asked tonelessly, "Were you sent to kill me? Is everyone else already dead?" This Shinigami, who wore a badge which represented she was a vice-captain, remained utterly still mentioning the fact that her entire world could have been burned into a crisp and that everyone could be dead at this very moment.

Bambietta, who didn't like the way she was looking at Ichigo, recklessly replied, "Oh boy, ants are fucking everywhere, aren't they?" Even if the the former "Explode" hated the other Quincy and vowed to kill them, she also still hated Shinigami and pretty much everything else that existed in the world. Instead of the soul reaper switching targets, she merely pressed the blade closer to Ichigo's neck. He then yelled at his friend, "Oi, be quiet! We aren't here to kill you or any other Shinigami. Just as long as you don't get in our way of getting to Yhwach."

She smirked, "Hmph. Do you think I am that foolish?"

"RUKIA!" Said a worried voice from behind. The three looked over to see a sleazy blonde-haired man come running at top speed, "It's okay Kuchiki-kun, they are my new friends."

"Friends!?" This was said by not just Rukia, but by all three.

He placed his hands up defensively, "Not friends, okay, okay, still a little sore from the war I see. We are just... people working together for the same goal. And that goal isn't to destroy Soul Society, right?" Urahara asked while eyeing toward Ichigo. Ichigo nodded at him. He didn't care about Soul Society. But if it was going to die and Yhwach was going to rule the world, then he would prefer they existed.

"All you can die for all I care." Bambietta spoke, "I can at least use some of you to get to Yhwach." A bold statement for the situation she was in. But one the two didn't pay much attention to.

The former captain of the 12th Division lowered his eyes, "I do believe I have found this one to be the best individual here who can stand a chance against them." Urahara Kisuke has never been this serious in his life. And it kind of freaked Rukia out.

The Kuchiki noble tilted her head, "...Her?"

"Oh no, not her." Urahara replied, causing Bambietta to become irritated, "I only brought her because she was with him. Plus, she's a nice sight to look at." Of course, his tone had shifted to a more jokingly tone but it did piss off everyone, "So, for now, I would like us all to throw away the past and cooperate on bringing back things before it is all too late. Can you all handle that?" He eyed each one and waited till they gave a nod. Ichigo was the first. While Bambietta and Rukia hesitated. But, they did not wish to stand there all day. The two eventually gave in some humility and agreed, "Now, introduce yourselves."

"Bambietta."

Well, that was good enough.

Rukia sighed and massaged her temples. It was hard for her to just let go of these two despite everything that had happened to her. But then she recalled meeting that one Sternrittr. Askin was his name. The two had got along in the end. And he had even let her go despite being in a massive world threatening situation. So maybe, just maybe, there could be another Quincy just like him. Ones that did not like fighting and did not wish to participate in the war like he did. With a given sigh, the vice-captain of the 13th Division held her hand out, "Kuchiki Rukia."

The teen Quincy smiled, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

...

"The fuck are you two staring at each other for?" Bambi's eyes were lowered and her mood had gone cautious, "You've met before?" She said as if accusing him of something.

The former **"S"** annoyingly replied, "No, never before, this is the first time. So, shut up!" He yelled backed.

* * *

The two were not allowed into Urahara's "majestic" candy-shop. Instead the man wanted to "renovate" the place before Ichigo made his grand appearance. It was annoying, but it wasn't too bad since he honestly did not want to start training at this very moment.

It was a bit surreal for Ichigo to hear that he was back in his hometown. And by surreal, it really means full of mixed emotions. He was able to contain and control himself since he didn't want to get made fun of by a familiar female Quincy. People watching had been a quick hobby which he had gained. Just regular people living such simple lives. Unaware that their world is literally just steps away from behind completely annihilated. Their worries consisted of such smaller things. If they get fired, if they wake up too late, if they forget to pick their kids up from school, all such trivial concerns. But perhaps he could relate. Being here, being in this town didn't give him a sense of comfort. Even if his purpose here was to train. He was scared. Afraid of the unknown. Not of Yhwach. Well, he was afraid of Yhwach only because his power was god-like. Ichigo had another fear. A fear of confronting the family which he had left behind oh so long ago.

"Did he give you any money?"

Bambietta looked over and nodded, "Give me it."

"No."

Ichigo sighed, "Just let me have it. I know where everything is." She looked at him confused, "I'm from here." He assured, "I was born here. But I only lived till I was about 7 or 8. Then I was taken to the Lichtreicht." Bambietta seemed uninterested in his little story as she refused to hand over the pocket of cash Urahara had given her. The former "Explode" took this little patch of responsibility surprisingly seriously. She didn't know the value of what she has been given. For all she knows, this might be enough to last them a lifetime just in case things went south. So, no, she was not going to give it up. Instead, the female Quincy followed his lead. The two stood up and began walking around this town center. They both shared the same strange feeling of being in a population cluster like this. No one knew who they were. And they kind of looked out of place. Sure, it was winter, but they were matching clothes. Some people might get some weird ideas. The male Quincy looked down and said, "We should... get out of here." Of course, they weren't in danger. They just didn't feel comfortable being in this situation. They were able to side by side, unless the path became narrow. Then he would let her go in front. Left, right, left, right... brown eyes. Ichigo immediately looked to his right with a bit of redness on his face after being caught. She was a bit surprised to catch him staring at her like that. It was pretty bold in fact. But she didn't mind. Especially since things have cooled down. Bambietta hasn't been exactly adapting to too well to these new circumstances.

A mini-mart comes there way and they quickly check inside to see if it's crowded. Shockingly, it isn't. They both enter and are stunned to see such a variety of different items. It's almost as if they've never been to a store before. In the Wandenreich everything was organized and in different area. Not to mention there wasn't much of one particular thing, "Thirsty?" He asked. She gave a small nod. Even though he knew she was practically dying. But Bambietta would never admit she needed anything from anyone, _'Let's see...water...soda...tea...'_ Nothing seemed to hit the right spot, _'Milk...?_ Milk cartons... it sounded strange but milk didn't seem too bad at this moment. Now that he thinks about, he never drank a large amount of milk before. Which makes wonder if he might have an allergy to it. Ichigo shrugged and turned the box over to see the back ingredients.

 _Water 87%_ \- A bit odd. He didn't know milk was mostly comprised of milk.

 _Carbohydrates -_ He thinks he knows what those are...

 _Fat_ \- Won't hurt

Blah Blah

He skimmed down, hoping to find something a bit more...obvious. Something he actually knew about.

 _MISSING BOY_

 _LAST SEEN DECEMBER 7TH, 200X_

 _AGE: 8_

 _WEIGHT: 51.5 Pounds OR 23KG_

 _HEIGHT: 4"3 OR 129 CMS_

 _APPEARANCE: ORANGE HAIR - PALE SKIN - BROWN EYES_

 _NAME: KUROSAKI ICHIGO_

He stared with a fake smile at the image of his younger self. The picture was from a birthday, or perhaps Christmas, but... it didn't really matter. It was just him smiling. He felt a bit of remorse in his chest. His heart twisted and ached. It seems that his family were not the only ones who knew who he was. People cared enough to allow his picture be reported to even to this day. Ichigo could have stared at this image forever. Lost in mixed reactions. Sad that he was gone all this time. Happy that people still saw this. Angry that this is how he found out. But, before he could break into a burst of emotions, a bag slapped him in the face, "My god, you are so slow." Bambietta spat. Ichigo picked up the bag and was relieved to see she had picked for them, "I got you water. If we're going to train then we need to be healthy." Damn, he wanted the soda. After leaving the store the two head out just to look around the outer city. A nice little picnic area. The human world was so beautiful. Even if it was a bit cloudy. Just seeing Bambietta eat right in front of a set of hills, trees, and the nearby river made it seem almost like art work. It was stuff like this that made him calm down. Even if his early life went the wrong way. At least when he was in this situation he could say that things aren't that bad. He smiled when he saw his friend suddenly laugh. It was a bit unusual, so he decided to see what was up, "What is it?"

The former "Explode" pointed behind him, "Look at those two!" She laughed. Ichigo turned around to see two girls roughly around his age jogging around the hill, "What the hell are they wearing? It's not like they have anything to show off!" Oh god. Whenever Bambi was insulting females he better be sure he joined in. Ichigo faced straight and sighed.

"If only they knew how bad things really are."

She retorted, "Yea, how bad they really look."

The two went back to dealing with one another. But it didn't last. Ichigo's ears went up as he heard a snag on a stick behind him. The teen looked over his shoulder to see two individuals towering over him. One with short red hair and one with long purple hair. However, the one bold enough to actually approach them was the same one making a strange expression, "Is that you?" The look in her eyes was surreal. It was if she was staring at a ghost. Or even worse, a zombie. Her friend didn't seem completely on board either. She stared with confusion, rather than outright horror, "Orange hair...like that... is that really you?" He stared at her with confusion. Now she was just making scene.

"Ichigo?"

His mind snapped from the way she spoke his name. He was more perplexed from the way she said than the actual fact she somehow knew it was him.

 _"I hate Tatsuki!"_

 _An angry little Ichigo wipes the tears from his eyes as he recovers a small bruise on his cheek. The little orange-haired boy proceeded to lower his eyes at the sight of someone staring at him from a small distance. It was a female who had induced these bruises and it was a female he was starting to hate._

 _Suddenly, a pair of warm hands casually grab him by the face. Ichigo looks up to see a taller older woman smiling at him. She also had orange hair and gave a strong resemblance toward Ichigo. The woman spoke, but he couldn't hear her words. All he knew is that whatever they were, made him feel better. They brought a sense of comfort and happiness. He wasn't even mad at the girl who just gave him an ass kicking._

 _It was now just a brief moment of silence for the two. All he wanted to do was just stare. Stare at this amazing person who had the power to turn whatever negative situation he was in into something positive. All it took was just their presence and a few comforting words and boom, he was the best he could be. Whatever happened to this scenario, this idea or sense of comfort, or a better question, what happened to this person? He could now remember on multiple occasions where this exactly scenario played out. And every time the same thing happened._

 _So, what happened?_

"What happened to you...Ichigo...?"

For whatever reason, his body had stood up. And he was suddenly hugged. Tears on his chest. The name slammed him like door to the face, "Tatsuki..." Oh yes, precious Tatsuki. Such fond memories he had. This was his friend. His childhood friends. One of the few if not the only childhood friend he's ever had. Ichigo remained idle as his eyes grew wide with grief. How long has it been? To look back and see her a kid... and now to this adult? All that time and growing up gone... he should have been there. And she remembered him! The first person who actually brought him back to this place. It was fucked up seeing yourself on the back of some milk carton. You never expect to see yourself on that. But to see a living, breathing person remember who you are and to not have forgotten.

She rubbed her eyes, "Where...where did you go?" Tatsuki asked in the sincerest voice, "We looked for you... the whole town...In this forest..." He felt emotion reach into his eyes. Ichigo felt like an emotional mess, just waiting to explode. He would never admit it, but he wanted to cry. Just a little. This was too much. Not many things can get him to this level of sadness. But this was just heartbreaking. Even if his soul was drenched in sin and wrongdoing, he still had a soul and had emotions. No matter how hard the Wandenreich tried beating that out of him, it stuck. The former Sternritter however would not let this overlook him. He still would not cry in front of Bambietta of all people. He just wouldn't. Why was she so sad? She only knew him for a couple of years before hand. Not like they were married. The answer lies with just the unknown. Tatsuki or anyone never knew what happened to him. And that caused people to remember. Knowing the unknown created this cycle of people pondering theories on what could have happened to someone, "Were you kidnapped?" Ichigo wouldn't go as far as to say that. But to satisfy her answer...

"Yes." He tonelessly responded. Ichigo then looked toward Bambietta and cautiously added, "And she was me. We... escaped together. I owe her everything." He had hoped this would satisfy Bambietta to the point where she would stop staring with such a vicious look in her eyes. But of course, it didn't playout the way he would have liked it.

"Oh..." Said a voice from the side. Every turn to see the red-haired girl finally realize what was going on, "I remember you. They used to tell us not to go in the woods alone because you disappeared. Good to see they weren't wrong."

"That's Chizuru." Tatsuki said as if embarrassed, "She's our age. But... have you gone home yet. They never stopped your dad-" Stop. Just stop. The last thing Ichigo would want to hear was how has desperately his family continued searching for him. Especially his father. He could not handle that at this moment. One thing at a time, please.

"I'm going to see them soon." Ichigo assured, "I am just preparing. Not sure how it will go out."

She nodded. The girl was smart and knew she shouldn't be the one parading at her childhood friends return. Tatsuki thought it was imperative he go see his family first before asking him everything she had wanted to know. Family first. It's what she would have wanted if she was in the same position, "Well..." She said while whipping the tears out of her eyes, "Don't wait on them... they missed you way more than I have. I'll find you when you're done."

Ichigo smiled, "I'd like that."

Tatsuki gave a warm smiling, "It was great seeing you. And you too...-"

"Bambietta." The Quincy coldly replied. Not even a last name.

"I'm really glad I got to see you two. I'll catch you later."

Ichigo nodded. The two Quincy watched with different reactions as the two jogged off. Tatsuki looked like she was about to burst while the other trying to comfort her. It made him sad yet happy he was remembered. To know that he was not forgotten. But he couldn't dwell on this for too long. A quick wave of black hair snapped his attention toward his Quincy friend. The former "Explode" was already walking off in a different direction. It was going to be difficult getting out of this one.

"That was nothing."

"Right."

"It wasn't!"

"Uh-huh."

"SHE'S JUST MY FRIEND. I HAVEN'T SEEN HER SINCE-"

Bambietta eyed him intensely, "I said. Okay. Now stop talking about it." Ichigo was stunned. For whatever reason, he had expected her to become grossly jealous. Perhaps he felt that because that's how she had acted toward any other female who'd dare come between them. Even if it was just conversation. It looked like she was giving him a break. She couldn't really relate to how he was feeling. He felt a bit bad getting upset for no reason. The last thing they should be doing is having tension. They had to remember they were the only two on their side, "Your parents are still alive..." She said in a saddened tone. She wasn't sad because they were alive, she was sad because she didn't have that chance to meet her parents. Then again, Bambietta wonders if she would even tolerate their existence. Her experience growing up didn't leave a memorable impression on those who raised her.

"I'm sorry." She looked up to see Ichigo suddenly looking down with a soft expression. Bambietta squirmed as she quickly tried escaping his swift attempt at a hug. She just hated them. Eventually she was released from her prison and whipped herself off.

"Since we love fucking reunions so much," She said, "Why don't we get them all out of the way?"

Ichigo staggered and gulped, "Okay... but I need to go somewhere."

* * *

The feeling was overwhelming.

Never before in his life had a sensation overwhelmed his body. He felt like a ghost was swarming around him. Just hoping he would lose his mind so he could take over. Ichigo did not wish to come to this part of town. But he knew he had to. If he was going to take on a new beginning, he knew he would have to deal with loose ends in the past. But enduring all of this in one day was... maybe he shouldn't have underestimated his own will power. The sight of seeing himself on a milk carton, that was just insane. He remembers seeing other kids on those or on a paper on some building. Never did he imagine that he would be on one of those. At least he could look back and say that this world tried to find him. That the people in this community cared.

And then the confrontation with Tatsuki...

It almost seemed unbelievable for her to be in that exact position where he was. Perhaps not though, it was a public park where many people came to exercise and spend their day. Ichigo was stunned to say the least. Sure, he had a unique appearance with his hair so maybe it was a bit obvious. At least Tatsuki was alive. He could actually catch up with her sometime. Even though it won't be easy. Even she looked like she was about to burst from emotions. The Quincy felt bad. Maybe she spent a lot of time wondering and looking for him all these years. Even if they weren't the closest friends. He was still _a_ friend.

He had to know. He had to know that it's okay to look back in the past. But he needs to remember he cannot stare at it.

The former Sternritter had come close to death many times throughout his life. And although he was not in technical danger at this moment. Now, at this moment, he has never felt closer to that dark, cold, sinister feeling of a lifeless sensation.

 _HERE LIES THE BELOVED CHILD_

 _KUROSAKI ICHIGO_

 _200X-200X_

 _DIED AS HE LIVED. NEXT TO HIS MOTHERS SIDE._

Even Bambietta had a stunned expression. Staring at your own grave. That's not a route most people end up. She looked to him with the best compassion she could give. Which wasn't much. The former "Explode" wasn't exactly the most loving and understanding person. But she did feel bad for him. She understood him in the way that she was separate from her family. And she has no idea what happened to them. She can't even remember her parents' names. Then again, she may not want to know them. Their's no telling how she would feel if she knew they were out there somewhere, still alive. The teen's body was not found. Ichigo is only declared dead in absentia. Which essentially just means since he was gone for so long without a sigh, and no trace of his DNA anywhere, he cannot be proven dead. But, most people will conclude that his life is no more.

"Someone was here." She said. He looked downed and noticed that there were flowers resting on the ground. They were in between his own grave and his moms, "Recent." The female added.

Ichigo sighed and looked up, "Yeah... I don't think... I don't think I want to deal with that today. Maybe some other time." As Ichigo grew up he was not entirely blinded to the Wandenreich. He knew he had to be there for some reason. He knew that eventually with all of this military buildup there was something at the end of it. And when he confronted Yhwach about it he was told that this was to protect the family he still had. By this time, he didn't know his father was a Shinigami. He just assumed he was in danger from the Soul Reapers since Ichigo believed Isshin was also a Quincy. The teen had the belief that his sisters were in danger. This was fueled by Yhwach's promise that they would be safe as long as they won the war. Sketchy, but believable from the propaganda and persecution from the first war.

His sisters, while he does not have many memories as they were very young, still meant a lot to him. Family of course was everything. So, after all of this, after all the years, fighting, bullshit, lies, bloodshed and pain, he is here.

And he does not want to see him.

Not now, perhaps not ever.

How could he ever confront his family? Knowing full well of the crimes he had committed against them? How can anyone confront such a fate?

Ichigo walked passed Bambietta. She noticed how observant he became. The male Quincy began walking down the stairs and onto the road nearby. This area of the cemetery was connected to the woods, which then led off to the nearby river. This was just to give the cemetery a symbolic reference to those visiting the deceased. The former Sternritter quickly walked through woods and emerged on the other side.

It was here.

Complete Deja Vu.

Ichigo stood with a somber expression as he stared at the river. This is where it happened. This is where he stood almost 10 years ago. There was a Hollow nearby. He couldn't remember its name, but that didn't really matter.

 _"I could see multiple paths for you. You will either be my greatest ally, or my greatest enemy."_

Those words... those were the words Yhwach said to him before taking him to the Lichtreicht. Forcibly separating him from his family. And there was nothing Ichigo had to be thankful for. He heard the truth from his _inner self_. This awakening moment happened after he fought Kenpachi. It is what drove him to become a traitor to the Wandenreich, although he considered himself a loyal member to all of his comrades.

 _"Does it bother you Ichigo? Does it bother you that I used you, stole your power, and now plan to kill everything you have ever cared for?"_

The teen gritted his teeth as a vision of Yhwach stood at the top of hill. The Emperor had gotten everything he had hoped for. A Soul Society collapsed, the internal threats powerless, and now he is standing at the doors of Royal Palace. It was only a matter of time. And time was on his side.

 _"Don't look at me like that, Ichigo. You know very well if it hadn't been for me, you would have lived a very unfulfilling life. At least I gave you something to live for."_

Regardless of his power being taken, the teen Quincy formed his dao-reishi blade. Yhwach stole most of his immense reiatsu as well as the power of his Vollstandig. His schrift, **Shadows** , is still a formidable ability. The orange haired teen dashed forward. Using shadows, the teen briefly left his mark in the human world and entered the Schatten (Shadow Realm). Entering back in the human world, he appeared just a few flashes ahead of his original position. Ichigo used his blade and slashed from above. Hoping to kill this version of "Yhwach". He was lucky that what he had struck was smart enough to realize his intention way beforehand. The angered feeling in his mind that had clouded his vision and judgement had vanished. What emerged from the this was a sight he had hoped to never see. Looking down was not the person he thought he was attacking. Bambietta stared at him with a look of shock on her face. She was lucky her natural instinct of drawing a weapon kicked in at this moment. Even if it was him, she was always ready to fight.

Standing on the slope just above the river, in-between the woods, the two drop their weapons. Ichigo, feeling a strong sense of guilt, wrapped his arms around her. She didn't want a hug. In fact, she detested them. It was _him_ who needed it. He always needed it. This limited comfort soothed his aching souls which has been filled with nothing but regret and remorse. None of his decision on his own has ever led him to be happier or more successful.

Ichigo leaned his head back, but still kept his arms around Bambietta. With blood rushing to his face, he slowly lowered his head and closed his eyes. A small, but meaningful kiss. It would be impossible for him to explain how important this was for his own sake. Just knowing that she exists here with him gives a small, but powerful hope. A hope to keep moving forward.

Perhaps he has made at least _one_ good decision in his life that has made him happy.

* * *

 **Sorry this took long, again.**

 **It will not stop though! I will finish without a hiatus.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Short chapter... but a chapter. Progress...slow progress. So anyways as we all know, in the canon story in the end it focused on the complete merge between Ichigo's Shinigami and Hollow powers (Although I am aware his Hollow powers ARE his Shinigami powers). I think this story will mainly be between his Shinigami and Quincy powers... which is also confusing because his Shinigami powers are also his Hollows powers. Basically what I'm trying to say is that I think in the future it will be more about his Quincy side than it is his Hollow side.**

* * *

Disturbed by the recent events, Ichigo was relieved to finally hear that Urahara was ready for him. He never would have imagined that their was still a life for him here. At best case scenario, he could only hope his sisters had some form of memory about him. But life still existed for him beyond that. Tatsuki was still here. She still remembered him. A piece of his frozen past, thawed out and full grown. Never in his life has he been able to have such a complex set of emotions. He's saddened about everything. But… what's done is done. Ichigo knows he cannot just sit and dwell on everything. Whatever friends he still has left in the Wandenreich were in danger. And if they hated him, he did not feel the same way. He still cared about them and would do anything to ensure Yhwach would lead them to their deaths.

In all honesty the teen did not mind being "used" by the Shinigami. Ichigo grew up in an environment which detested soul reapers at every turn. And it is difficult to just shake off that life of propaganda. Although he trusts Urahara, he isn't doing it voluntarily. His trust evolved because he _has_ to trust them. If not, he will go nowhere. The Gotei 13, or whatever remains of it, is also scattered. Not every Shinigami is going to know they are "on the same side". When in reality, they just have similar goals.

"Bambi-chan, Kurosai-"

"Ichigo." He insisted. It's just the preference name.

Urahara smirked, "Right. No need for hostilities! Let bygones be bygones, no tension is needed if we're going to win this war, right? Anyways, I have required decide that you two shall not venture off on your own! As it too dangerous. And it would be out of character for me to send two young people to death! No, no, you _need_ some friends!" The Shinigami continued to rabble on as he made a dramatic introduction, "May I present to you, the legend, the myth, the exotic, single and beautiful female who wears too much clothing, miss-"

Ichigo spat, "It's you...!" Emerging from the nearby room was a tall-busty female with shaggy blond-hair stared with him lowered eyes.

"And it is you." Halibel said back lowly, "Oh how difficult it is for me not to slowly chop your head off. I might not be able to hold this promise." The Queen of Hueco Mundo, Tia Halibel, was somehow here. He had actually forgotten about her. All he could remember was her being locked up in a torture room. Ichigo was no saint, and he does feel a bit guilty for not letting her go when he had the chance.

"You two know each other?" The former "Explode" asked with just a slight hint of irritation.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo replied. His stern tone and saddened expression in his eyes made it difficult for her not to believe. Then again, she didn't really need to take his apology. What happened, happened. Halibel wasn't typically a forgiving person, and rightfully so. Their didn't have to be an explanation to know why she was always cautious around foreign individuals.

She sighed, "I don't need it. Nor do I want it. All I know is that you are planning to go after _that man."_ The Queen then looked over to Urahara, "His reiatsu has dramatically decreased. Do you seriously believe he can help me?" Ichigo held his tongue. He felt very bitter about losing a massive chunk of his power. It wasn't as if some magical icon is going to come and bring it back. He would have to learn everything from scratch again. That was a life time experience. Gone. And right now, time is not on his side.

"Oh yes," The candy shop owner replied, "Nonetheless. We can still wait a little bit more. Even after all these years..." Urahara eyed Ichigo with a frown, "I wonder, even after all of this if _he_ regretted his decision. But I guess we couldn't be surprised. We were looking for a child, he found a man..."

Bambietta mumbled, "Shut up..." Kisuke giggled and agreed.

"Now," He replied, "Yoruichi-san is still in Soul Society. She is... seeking out one your Sternritter. One who has caused her great pain. And because of her absence, things will become more difficult for me." Just then, a tall, muscular lightly-tan skinned man entered the room, "This is Tessai Tsukabishi. He was the Kidou Corps Commander and the Grand Kidou Chief. This of course was before we were all exiled. He has tremendous strength but is not specified in the works of the Zanpakuto. He will help you, Ichigo, learn how to change your mentality of using the reiatsu inside you. Whatever reaitsu you still have left."

"And me?" The two females said in unison. They looked at one another with suspicion. Even if the two had seen each other in Silbern, they didn't exactly form a bond by killing other Quincy.

"I don't mind working with either of you," He said with a smirk, "But, I am not a Quincy, Basterbine-chan. I have more experience and knowledge when it comes working with Arrancars. So, for you…"

"I will train you." Said a deep, monotonic voice. Leaning at the door was a tall, middle-aged man with white hair. His eyes were lowered and his stature was stern, "I can no longer keep up with the current events in these times. My plan has failed, my friend is dead, and my son is unpredictable. This is all I can do." Bambietta knew who this man was. An enemy, but not one to be taken seriously. Ryuken was nothing like his son. The Wandenreich practically considered the man to be a ghost, "Although, it will be difficult. You don't seem like the type who can listen.

"The hell does that mean!?" She asked back.

"It means exactly what I said. Send her when she is ready." The doctor waved off Urahara, who nodded in return.

Ichigo rubbed his temples in frustration, "Where am I going?" The blonde-haired man smiled and pressed a button on his desk. The teen then felt the ground suddenly shift. Looking down, he noticed that the floor had suddenly revealed a basement. A very large basement, "What the hell is this?" Ichigo asked in amazement. A giant rocky room filled with random pools of water and terrain perfect for a training ground.

"That's where you'll be going!" Urahara said before kicking Ichigo down the hatch.

* * *

"So, why the hell should I trust you? What can you even do for me, you live in the past."

The doctor scoffed and replied, "You could say I'm sort of an expert on recovering Quincy powers."

"I still don't understand why the hell you brought me to a damn hospital." Bambietta complained. The young Quincy had followed Ryuken outside the Urahara training ground only be to disappointed when she realized she wasn't going to be fighting anywhere near the Shinigami room, "I don't need a damn checkup or anything. I'm clean."

The doctor looked down with a blank expression, "We won't know anything until I examine you. But I don't care for that. Training in that room with that unorganized man will you get you nowhere. A Quincy, pure-blood or not, needs a specified area for training. Especially if it involves recovering powers." Bambietta remained silent as the man used his keycard to pass through the intense security of the hospital, "Were you born in the human world?"

"Lichtreicht." She replied tonelessly, "You?"

"Here. In this town. Although, my mother came from there as well. She was smart enough to get away before this all transpired."

"Yeah," The former "Explode" replied, "Not all of us were."

Instead of passing through the upper floors of this magnificent medical station, the two make a detour in a small janitor closet, "Watch your step." Ryuken entered and placed his hand on the open wall. Following was a glowing light which soon lit the whole room up. The two then watched as said wall suddenly faded away. Revealing a hidden staircase which went deep underground. Eventually as they walked down a large set of staircases they entered a very large and strange looking room. The room was mainly dark blue, resembling the aura most Quincy possess. She also felt a strong reishi presences. As opposed to the outside or in the Urahara training room.

"What is this place?" She asked.

Ishida sighed, "A place I built in my spare time. I always knew this day would come with Yhwach, I just didn't know when. So, in preparation, I ensured my power and skill would not become dull. Just in case I would end up fighting someone... like you." He ended with an almost smirk. If only it could be somewhat amusing, "It's built with soul-synthesized silver and soul-synthesized glass. I also prepared for your visit. So, it's even more sturdy to withstand your...skills."

"So why isn't Ichigo here?" She asked with a hint of suspicion.

Ryuken raised an eyebrow as he prepared his crossbow on a nearby table, "Does it bother you that he is not here?"

"Yes. He could be getting molested by that weirdo and I wouldn't know shit!" She answered.

"I can- no, I cannot guarantee you that isn't the case, however, if that was going to happen it would be after Ichigo is trained."

She wasn't convinced. Ichigo may have some trust in these people but she was skeptical of everyone and everything, "I'm not doing anything until I know why he's not here."

Ryuken sighed, "Get in position. I will test you. And the reason why Kurosaki is not here is very simple. Their's no way he is going to be able to take down Yhwach being with me. Ichigo must learn about his other side in order to become more powerful. You and I, being a Quincy is all we can do. And with the power Juhabach has, his Auswählen, it is almost futile for either of us to try since he can just steal everything back. But since Kurosaki is a half-blood then there might be a chance."

Half

Blood?

Bambietta stood motionless with her eyes slanted, "...What did you just say?"

Ishida fired a reishi bolt from his crossbow, "I said, there might be a chance! But talking isn't going to help anyone!" The former Sternritter dodged the bolt and proceeded to withdraw her reishi blade. Bambietta repeatedly slashed the arrows. Combat training against other Quincy was not a big deal. Especially one who dealt in ancient techniques, "A blade will not suffice. While it is good to have a diverse range of knowledge, a Quincy must be proficient in a core trait. A bow is in your blo-"

"My, GOD! Shut UP!" The beauty threw her blade and quickly formed a blue-reishi bow. She grinned as she pulled the string back. Ryuken's eyes go wide as an intense Heilig Pfeils comes flying at him. He dodged it, but felt cautious as the arrow suddenly exploded, "There you want it some god damn badly, so talk old man! What the hell were you saying by half-blood?"

Ryuken observed, "I see... explosive arrows. Fitting your schrift, "However, without Yhwach's power, you won't be able to go to your fullest extent. You consumed his blood I assume?"

She gritted her teeth, "We all did. How the hell did even do what he did!?"

Ryuken almost yelled, "Juhaback is a menace. But he is the founder of the Quincy, he is the first "full" Quincy. We aren't his children, but we are part of the same race. His blood flows through our veins, he is inside us all. We all have a "spirit" of him within us as well. Although, the manifestation could be altered. What is he doing is called Auswählen. It selects you and takes your power." Just then another explosive bomb connected with the ground below him.

 _BOOM_

Ishida jumped back mid air and fired off one arrow, only to hear the sound of Hirenkyaku appear above him. Bambietta fired an arrow at near point-blank range. An explosion at this distance would no doubt harm her. Especially now, with her Blut Vene being weakened with a loss of power. Ryuken lowered his eyes and noted this, "An explosion cannot decide who it attacks, you yourself are not immune! I cannot believe you would self-sacrifice for something like that!" As the Heilig Pfeil came, Bambietta watched with widened eyes as the arrow literally passed through Ryuken, as if he was not there. As if he was a ghost.

"I wouldn't self-sacrifice for anything, what's the point in that!? Getting a little hurt means nothing if who I'm fighting is dead!"

Ryuken frowned, "It means nothing if you die? Is that what you believe? What about for someone else? Would self-sacrifice for a person?"

Her heart thumped as she recalled what Ichigo had done. How he explained he was willing to sacrifice his life, his future and goals over someone else. How pathetic can he be, right? Except he did say he would fight and die for her.

"Is something wrong with your chest?" Ryuken noted. She had placed her hand on it, as if she experiencing large amounts of pressure, "We only have a few days until the surgery is needed." He pulled from a pocket a small notepad and pen. Bambietta watched with confusion as he began scrambling down words as if she were his patient.

"Surgey?" She asked, "Is this training or a fuc-"

The elder Quincy grabbed her by the shoulders and yelled, "This is serious! You and Ichigo are physical timebombs, waiting to burst!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Everyone who is hit with Auswählen is immediately infected with a silver blood clot. I need to perform heart surgery on you and Ichigo in order to remove it or you will die! I am not confident on how long it will take until you die, nor am I sure about the side effects. I'm not even sure if you will survive it."

She stood in dismay, "How…how the hell do you know all this?"

Ryuken frowned, "Because my wife had it!"

* * *

"Is this how all Shinigami train?" There was an odd feeling in this large room. It was vast but felt confined. Wide, but narrow. Yes, oxymorons which don't make sense but Ichigo just couldn't figure it out.

"No," Tessai said while opening up a large book, "Most of the Shinigami, including Kisuke and myself, trained at an academy. Dedicated to all forms of history, power, and knowledge."

Ichigo smiled, "You sound like you miss it."

"I don't miss my youth. I'm glad I had one, but I wouldn't like to start over." His tone had been neutral. But something let Ichigo know that Tessai had become saddened over the question, "What about yourself? Who would have thought after all that searching, it was you who came to us."

The teen raised an eyebrow, "Searching? What do you mean?"

"Nothing..." Tessai answer, "You seem like a calm and reasonable person. Unlike your friend."

Ichigo sighed, "Yeah... she's something. I've been in the training order since I entered the Wandenreich. Every day it was waking up early and fighting all day. One day of the week would be dedicated to praising Yhwach and hating Shinigami. So, sorry if I snap at you. Years of that will always leave a mark." Tessai seemed like a nice person. Quiet, but definitely not a soul reaper who hated all Quincy. A statement contradictory to the years of propaganda Yhwach, "So what will we be doing first?" He was excited. For once he will train under a new point of view. No more yelling and a military style order. It was all raw and basics from here on out.

"Nothing." Tessai answered.

"W-what?" Ichigo questioned, "I know how to fight I-"

The Shinigami leaned against a rock and pointed his finger toward a flat table, "I cannot show you how to run your own spirit entity. You must do it for yourself. This is what separated me from the rest of my peers."

Ichigo nodded and approached the table, "What do I need to do?"

"What you need to do is to perform Jizen. It is what allow you to speak to your inner self. I have no experience, so I cannot tell you what you to expect. However, I need you to form a reishi blade. Do not filter your mind, let the blade come naturally." Ichigo sighed and did as told. Throughout his years in the Wandenreich his blade has changed multiple times. But never before has it naturally began forming a katana. The standard appearance of a Shinigami blade. It was only due to his filtering did the blade actually become unique. He didn't want his comrades to see him with a soul reaper designed weapon, "Even if it is not the correct weapon, it is still something with its marking." Ichigo stood with his legs crossed and his sword placed in front of him.

After moments of meditation, his vision became black.

* * *

War. Destruction. Abandonment.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, these were the three words crossing his mind. Whatever had become of this world was a horror show. The Quincy recalled entering this vision during the dream he had that one night when Bambietta was with him. All of the sky scrapers and large buildings had been utterly _obliterated_. It was as if a nuclear bomb had wiped the city clean. It was so silent. Wind had been the only sound grazing this desert. Looking up, his eyes go wide as the sky above him was not the same as before either. A clear blue sunny sky was instead transform into something...strange.

The sky was filled with water. It was essentially a floating ocean which hovered above the entire world.

"Where are you?" Ichigo asked, "I'm here like you asked. I did everything you wanted me to do and threw everything way. I hope you weren't lying." Rising from the ground to his right was a black shadowy figure which ascended from the destroyed ground.

"Do you think after a response like Yhwach gave, you'd think I'd be lying? He knew you were coming for him." This man. This "figure" was the one who spoke to Ichigo just before betraying the Wandenreich. It was Yhwach from 1,000 years ago. But he was not the same "Yhwach" everyone knows and loves. He is just an embodiment, a spiritual design or symbol, of the Quincy power Ichigo has running through his veins. It was confusing, and still is to the teen. He even has a similar personality as Yhwach. Calm and well-mannered, but can be stark and frustrated in battle, "Those memories I showed you were not fabricated. It only seems that way because you are in disbelief that you could act the way you did. But you were a child. Do not brush upon the past so harshly, only focus on your future. That way, you will pave a path which will cause you to longer look back." But the teen seemed unconvinced. No matter how hard he tried, he could not dismiss the empty feeling he had inside after having his powers stolen. It was like a portion of his soul had been ripped out of his body.

"I'm surprised you're still even here. With everything gone, I figured you would be too."

The spirit frowned, "As long as you have blood in your body, I will always be with you." Such words from the manifestation gave some hope, but it wouldn't do much, "It is true Juhabach stole the greatest thing from you. But you should not dwell upon your misery for too long. There are still things important in your life."

Ichigo spat, "Sure, like what?"

His power replied, "That is not my obligation to tell you. However, you'd be surprised to know that what you have always wanted is still with you."

"What does that even mean?" The teen asked sadly.

The manifestation of his Quincy powers remained silent. His body soon began to ascend into the air. Looking down, he eyed Ichigo and uttered, "What I can do for you now is little. For the time being, there is someone I want you to meet...someone you should have properly met a long time ago."

With the closure of his words, the spirit vanished into thin air. Ichigo stood idle and wondered who what was to happen to next. He began walking and looking toward the ground. This whole area was essentially just a giant puddle filled with the debree from the collapsed buildings. The reflection given in the water gave a very shallow view of himself. His Sternritter uniform was in tatters. His hair was even rougher than it usually was. Ichigo's eyes were drained, his face and body were beaten and sore. Things did not look good. It was hard to be optimistic. Even when his clothes began to turn black, and the color in his pupil turning dark yellow, _'Wait...what?'_ Suddenly emerging from the water was a clenched white fist which sucker punched him square in the cheek. The teen's body flew back a decent amount of length before slamming into the ground, "Gaaah!" Ichigo stood right the hell back up. Another swing came, but this one was caught. It had been a long time since he was in hand-to-hand combat, but one could never forget.

" **Oh, so you can fight back, eh?"** Spoke the mysterious inversed version of himself.

"It's you..." Ichigo replied. The teen quickly gripped this "White" versions other hand. They both seemed equal in physical strength, as neither one could submit the other. Feeling creativity, the former Sternritter gripped his upper arm and smirked. Using an unconventional method, Ichigo delivered a heavy headbutt to the man's face. The "White" version fell back with black-blood spilling from his nose. The teen quickly grabbed the man but was surprised when a kick to the stomach sent him further back. Punch, kick, block, occasional cheesy move of either one trying to use any unconventional method possible, "Who the hell are you?"

" **Heh. You're supposed to find out my true name, but if you can't keep it together, just call me White."**

Ichigo spat, "All of this cryptic shit isn't going to help me kill Yhwach!"

" **Me telling you everything also isn't going to help, idiot!"** The "White" version grinned and reached into his black Sternritter uniform. It appeared that not just biological appearance was inversed, even his clothing had become different. But something tells Ichigo that this figure is nowhere near a Quincy. His reiatsu is too dark, " **I'll tell you what. If you can beat me with this, I'll tell ya' everything you wanna know."** Somehow emerging from his black jacket was a large hilt. Following this massive guard came to be a half black and half silver khyber knife. The opponent threw the blade to Ichigo, who caught it with confusion. "White" then released another blade. Everything being the same except for the colors, which were of course opposite, " **Scared, Quincy boy? Sorry it's not a bow."**

As if he believed he needed a bow to beat this man.

 _BAM_

Not a moment later Ichigo was being pressed by his counter. Even if his skills with a sword were on par with a Shinigami, this man, this thing, was beating him at one of his favorite weapons, _'What the hell is this fighting style? There's no rythm, no pattern, everything is so unconventional!_ "White" was using this weapon as a toy, slinging it around like it was a nunchuck or boomerang. Backflips, frontflips, fucking kickflips. "White" used the lengthy grip to extend his blade outward. The massive range, and unpredictable usage caused Ichigo to awkwardly position himself for a defensive move. The blade was swung out once more. This time the sharp tip came close to to Ichigo to scrape his cheek, a minor injury to what could have been if his reflexes were just a fraction weaker, _'His moves have such...passion...'_ Ichigo said to himself, _'I don't know why but... it feels like I'm fighting two people.'_ Suddenly, a flash appeared before him. The former Sternritter widened his eyes in shock as the "White" figured appeared before him with a grin.

" **Getsuga...TENSHOU!"**

A rupture of white and red energy emerged from the blade as it connected against Ichigo. A few seconds later, a massive explosion erupted from their position. It's been a long time since the Quincy had a battle this one-sided before. It was no longer about a friendly duel.

Arrow shoot from the smoke where Ichigo's body was laying. Lots of them.

" **Hahah! You think you can beat me, with such a weak power!?"**

Heilif Pfeils were a blessing. Each arrow being long and having a black-flame aura which trailed behind it.

The "White" stood in confusion, " **Those...** " Some of the arrows hit. But the pain and damage was not significant. The white figured ripped the the arrow from his leg and observed it, **"Hehe...hehe...it seems I was never gone in the first place.** " The two remained idle, waiting for one attack. But neither one would. go for it.

It was time.

"Ichigo." Said the familiar Quincy spirit voice. The teen looked behind him and saw the form of "Yhwach" stare at him with a somber expression, "This... is your Zanpakuto spirit."

* * *

"All those years…" Ichigo said in disbelief, "All those…nightmares…were always you." He added, "As I got stronger, you began to appear whenever I slept. I just figured you were my inner demon, or my biggest fear. Well, I guess you really were my biggest fear, but…" It wasn't really what he expected. He knew that by being the son of Isshin, he possessed some aspects of being half a "Soul". As "Shinigami" isn't a race itself. Every soul in Soul Society or Rukongai has the potential to be a soul reaper. It's only a few however who are admitted. They all within themselves possess a spirit the moment they can awaken reiatsu. And Ichigo had awoken his power long ago, "So what happened to you?"

"White" smiled, while the Quincy manifestation replied, "One day, when you were sleeping, Juhabach went into your room. He placed a seal on you that you didn't know about. It sealed whatever remained of me and "White". That is why you did not see us fully until recently, "Do you remember that night?"

Ichigo almost blushed. He guesses that night was _very_ special, "Yeah…you broke it?"

" **Wasn't hard."** "White" said with a grin, " **That Bach guy is weak, Ichigo. You hear me? He isn't worth _shit._** _"_ Ichigo almost laughed at the mans ignorance. Yhwach was a menace. He was manipulative, cunning, and most of all, powerful. How do you beat someone like Yhwach?

"You're a Hollow." Ichigo noted, "The look in your eyes, the dark reiatsu, it was you who changed how my powers looked and felt. I was always different than everyone else, but, luckily, they just thought I was stronger. How?"

"One story at a time, Ichigo." Spoke the Quincy powers, "What you need to know is that despite being a Quincy, you are immune to the poison Quincy receive when interacting with Hollow." All Quincy are weak to Hollow. They have 0 anti-bodies to fight the invaders. However, Ichigo through birth has developed some strange immunity, or rather, co-existence. The teen watched as "White" approached him slowly. He extended his finger out and touched him on the chest.

" **This one's for free.** " A burst of blue reaitsu was suddenly engulfed onto Ichigo. He felt a new but limited almost-foreign like power stream through his veins, " **It ain't much, but it's all you're going to get**."

Ichigo looked down in horror. His reaction could not be more consternated. His attire, his Quincy uniform was now a smooth, black Shinigami Shihakusho. There was also a weapon in his hands. A standard katana, just like how every other soul reaper being their journey. His Zanpakuto spirit also held the same weapon. But in the look in his eyes was different. He didn't seem bloodthirsty or hungry for a good time. It was the look of focus and determination.

"What's your real name?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"White" formed a sad smile, " **I don't know. I've never been called before."** The Quincy tilted his head in confusion, **"You have to figure that part out."**

* * *

Ichigo slowly eyes opened his eyes. He is immediately confronted with both Urahara and Tessai who stare at him with mixed expressions. They both wanted to be hopeful, but new the circumstances. The teen looked down and eyed his blade. The reason for it being in this standard form and not a Shikai like how it was for "White" is because Ichigo learned how to control his reiatsu long ago. It felt the same. Just restrict his spiritual pressure into his body. Although, this time he had to restrict his soul reaper power, which was a lot more abundant and dark compared to his Quincy counterpart.

Ichigo got into a readied stance and eyed Urahara, "Don't make it easy." He said with a smirk.

The former captain of the 12th Division smiled, "Awaken, Benihime!" A Shikai right off the bat. It was just what Ichigo wanted. The first clash was heavy. The candy-shop owner was a lot more intimidating fighting than talking. Ichigo slashed upward but was surprised to see his opponent suddenly duck instead of block. Kisuke delivered a kick to his stomach, which knocked the teen further back than he could ever anticipate.

His body slammed into large rock. He cursed, _'Damn it… I didn't have Blut Arterie activated…I'm lucky my back didn't break.'_ Ichigo was surprised that he didn't feel much pain.

"You know longer have to worry too much about your body." Urahara said, "By wearing the Shihakusho, you can endure a lot more. I understand you are using Blut Vene as we speak. But in the future if you use Blut Arterie along with your already tough body, your durability will be significantly higher." Nice tip, Ichigo charged in.

Slash, stab, "Nake, Benihime!" The crimson-colored energy blast attacked Ichigo at near-point blank range. Ichigo widened his eyes and quickly tried gathering reishi from the surrounding area. It proved to be near futile. His blade, although somewhat enhanced by reishi, was shredded apart by the energy blast, "You need to forget that method of fighting, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo stood backup with a groan, "How the hell do I forget second hand-nature?!"

"You need to gather from within. But I suppose you will have difficulty until you learn your name!"

He wasn't allowed to use any Quincy techniques. Even gathering reishi was pointless. The way Shinigami and Quincy gather power is completely opposite. Soul reapers receive their power from within, while, Quincy get it from the reishi around them. Ichigo spent nearly a decade using one specific method. It wasn't going to be that quickly where he can just start pulling off captain level techniques. He knows a lot about soul reapers from years of studying them. Their techniques, methods, ways of attaining power, and overall combat overview. This zanjutsu was all he really had.

 _"Abandon your fear."_ Said a voice in his head, " _I know you are still scared. You're afraid of what others might think of you. You're scared of becoming something you spent majority of your life hating."_ This voice, it was the Quincy spirit.

"You're never going to beat Yhwach standing still!"

The sound of a flash caused Ichigo to panic. He turned around and blocked but was quickly overwhelmed, "Hado #31: Shakkaho!" The red fire cannon slammed into the Quincy, causing him to awkwardly fall backwards.

Ichigo began to breathe heavily as he observed his wounds, "This is all right… I like losing…" He held his hand down and said to inner beings, " _Stop being an asshole. Tell me your god damn name so I can kick this guy's ass already!"_

" _That's not how it works, Ichigo. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."_

Urahara said tonelessly, "Hado #57: Daichi Tenyo." The soul reaper used both his hands to control the rocks around him. Soon, they began to levitate in the air and were effortlessly thrown at the idle Quincy. Ichigo lowered his eyes and began slashing against the projectiles with ease. He used Hirenkyaku to swiftly appear before Urahara. The shop owner opened his eyes in shock, "You!" A rock hit Ichigo, but due to the proximity of his location being right next to Urahara, the attack hit both of them.

"I'm not afraid." Ichigo said calmly. He recalled the fight he had against his father. His _real_ father. It was heartbreaking at this moment for him to regret that he had actually killed him. It's almost feels like a nightmare. But a nightmare is a far better than the horror of reality. Even in the end, Isshin died a happy man who was happy to finally see his first child. And Ichigo's mother, his beloved mother loved his father. She didn't care he was a soul reaper. It wouldn't be wrong to say she may have been the first Quincy to cross the big racial-gap between souls and Quincy's. It must have been big, it must have been controversial. It must have been detrimental when his mother and he disappeared. The Quincy raised his head and looked up toward the ceiling.

"I am a Shinigami." He accepted.

Urahara smiled. He didn't think Ichigo would come to terms with who he was this quickly.

The teen lowered his eyes, "I don't care if they will hate me for it. All I know is that I need to kill Yhwach. Before he kills everyone. They can still hate me, they can do whatever. But I won't hate them."

"That's very mature of you, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo bolted from his position. He began to aggressively pressure and attack Urahara with as much force as he could. He instinctively tried to use reishi to bolster his attacks, but it was near-futile using a Zanpakuto. He slashed upward, which Urahara noted a strange black fiery aura stemming from tip, _'What is that?'_ The shop-owner asked himself while dodging, _'It's not releasing any heat, nor is it catching onto my body. Its reiatsu, but its color and shape is out of this world.'_ It was only a small discharge, but it was growing every time Ichigo took a new attack, "Nake, Benihime!" The crimson blast collided with the Quincy's blade. Urahara was nearly stunned to see the teen repel and parry the attack with ease. He squinted his eyes and noticed more and more of the black flames emitting from the edges of his blade. It wasn't even a lot, but just enough to repel one of the former 12th Division Captain's infamous attacks, "A standard nameless katana over-powering a named Zanpakuto... you are quite something, Kurosaki-san!"

" ** _Do you know the connection between the King and the horse, Ichigo?"_**

 _The teen stood idle, "Yeah, I guess I do. All the Quincy and Sternritter... I guess you could say we were the horses carrying around the entire Kingdom."_

 _" **Nah, that ain't what being a horse is."**_

 _Ichigo's eyes fell, "Yeah... that's what being a pawn is." Hurts to admit, it really fucking does. But his life, everyone's, was not for a greater good. It was all just lions being led by one zoo keeper_

 ** _"Let me tell you something. I ain't a big fan of soul reapers myself, I can tell you why another time. But if theirs one dam thing I'm envious for, it's that they never fight alone. And fighting with your friends is always a lot more fun."_**

Ichigo smiles as he remembers this conversation. It was just before he left to go fight Urahara. He didn't really understand at the time. But it's become more apparent now, "Nameless doesn't mean it's not there."

The shop-owner widened his eyes and yelled, "Is that so!? So you know, you know you are not fighting alone!? Then tell me, tell me who you are fighting with, Kurosaki-san?!"

"What is its name!?"

Never stand still.

Retreat and you will age.

Hesitate and you will die.

Ichigo sprung out the hilt of his blade. Tessai, Urahara, and an observing Halibel all watched as a flood of black highly dense reiatsu suddenly appeared. Everyone in the room felt the pressure from his immense rise up in power. His entire body was surrounded by this strange form of spiritual pressure. The concentration of mass in such a small area was frightening. It was like watching a small black hole form. Rocks in the training room began to suddenly move around like it was orbiting a star. The power released itself. A massive explosion occurred which left every square inch of the large training field covered. All of this occurring because of one individual awakening a large and uncontrolled power. A power which was hidden from within. This power had never been spoken or released before, for it had a name only one person new.

"ZANGETSU!"

* * *

 **I think a new chapter will come out a lot sooner than this. And I also think a lemon will be out.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lemon warning later on. I'll notify when the scene comes. Here we go with another late apology, which I will give. Its insane how time is flying by. Btw the dark knight came out 10 years ago this weekend isn't that insane? 10 years man. I was 12 when it came out. Good times. Anyways here is the chapter. LOts of fighting/discovery/lemon and hopefully some interesting different plotholes. I do want this to have some unconventional meetsup and fights. Just to see how different it would be for x fighter in this universe to fight y fighter. Just somethings you wouldn't except anyways enough rambling.**

* * *

Yhwach sat on his thrown him with a blank expression on his face. He was finally here. His goal, his dream, it had finally come. The man was quite literally on top of the world. Sitting on the palace of his new throne, he stared down at what was once known as the Soul Palace. It's original intention being home to the royal guard and the Soul King. Now just a resting spot for the emperor of the Wandenreich. Everything he had worked for over 2,000 years has finally come. The Quincy's had won and there was not an enemy he could think of which could pose a serious threat to him now. It was almost bitter sweet. No enemies, no challenges, but he would still have to work hard in order to create what he has always wanted. His army was no doubt destroyed, but there were some survivors. None of them were that happy with Yhwach, but what could they do? He promised the Quincy would rule and so the Quincy shall rule.

"Hm?" The Quincy King said as he noticed his door creep open, "Hoh, so you somehow pulled yourself together?"

Standing before him idly were two figures. Both had Shinigami spiritual pressure. Although one was not raised as a Shinigami.

"You dare come before me," Yhwach said, "Wearing such clothing?" Disgusted. There was nothing more disgusting than seeing ichigo wearing the attire of the soul reapers. And standing next to him was a blonde-haired man. A very powerful blonde-haired man, "Urahara Kisuke... I didn't expect to you survived everything." The man refused to respond. In fact, both didn't even look like they were prepared to make any conversation, "So what can I, do for you?"

...

Nothing...

"Well, Ichigo!? Have you come to apologize for your betrayal, for your weak emotions which could have cost us everything!?"

...

"SPEAK!"

Yhwach stood up and threw a reishi arrow at the teen. Only for him to step to the side and avoid its trajectory, "I see you've been training for something, but there's nothing here! Kill me and what, you'll save the world, what could you possibly do to me, a new God!?"

The two just stood without a single expression. Like their spirits and passion were gone. This was infuriating the Quincy emperor. These people! To have the audacity to make it through his entire army and approach him while he was relaxing is disgraceful! He doesn't even know how they made it up here. It's not as if there's just a clear pathway to approach him. Yhwach gripped the side of his chair so hard that he crushed it, "Fine, then you will be gone like the rest of you!" He formed his reishi blade and began charging Ichigo and Urahara. Even as he charged with his massive reiatsu being pressed onto them they stood by as if he was nothing. They were doing the impossible and were defying him. A lowly Shinigami and a traitorous Quincy who broke from the Wandenreich and tried assassinating him. Not one conversation or debate, just straight up tried to execute him in broad day light.

"Then I!-"

!

"CUH!"

Yhwach stood frozen in place. His hand just inches away from striking down Ichigo, "W-What is this?" He said aloud. The large Quincy felt his body become cold and stiff. The feeling in his legs suddenly gave out, and his body collapsed onto the floor. He tried speaking but his voice was mute. It felt as if he was being strangled, or that he was drowning. His lungs could not breathe, there was no oxygen, _'But...how...you...'_ His eyes flash to Ichigo one last time. A flashback to when he first meant him as a child. Now, he was a young man who was fearless during the entire point of his existence. The question "why?" pounding his head like tumor, how on earth could it have come to this? How after everything he worked for the universe would just throw him at like this? Karma? Underestimating? Greed or arrogance?

 _'How...?'_

 **SNAP**

The eyes of Yhwach suddenly snap open.

His entire body jumping from the intense experience. He looked around with heavy breathes and noted he was in his chambers in Silbern. That reaction, that feeling, it could not have been just a standard nightmare. That was a dream. Yhwach was having dreams of being cut down and defeated by Ichigo without him even laying a hand on him. How could he have done this? And that Shinigami attire? There was no way he would be a perfect soul reaper in such a short amount of time. It's more reasonable to believe that it was his accomplish Urahara Kisuke who did some trickery to somehow kill him. When Yhwach dreams, it isn't just a collection from his brains. He dreams of the future. But that future can still be changed since he has the power to do so.

Yes, that must be it.

Urahara Kisuke.

The man needs to go.

* * *

Gremmy Thoumeaux stood in the destroyed Soul Society with a curious expression. His mind was racing to know what had actually happened to friend, _'Kurosaki just vanished. That Shinigami, Urahara Kisuke, just out of nowhere summoned a bright vortex which sent the two into another dimension. I was able to feel it. The reiatsu from where they were going. It wasn't Soul Society, nor Hueco Mundo, and it wouldn't make sense for them to go to the Lichtreicht. That only leaves one option.'_ Gremmy was a shockingly intelligent Quincy for his supposed age. He knew what happened to Ichigo and Bambietta. Their powers were taken, and so without them they were extremely vulnerable. The "Visionary" while knowing full well he was the strongest Sternritter, knew it would be difficult fighting Yhwach, Haschwalth, the Shinigami, _and_ the remaining Quincy. Plus, it wasn't nearly as fun. Watching battles go off all around him while he destroys whatever foe who dares to face him is the perfect war-time fantasy.

Lastly… there was the question of who he wanted to fight. Yhwach, Haschwalth, they didn't particularly interest him anymore. Gremmy fought Kisuke before, but it was a stalemate. It may sound boring, but it left such a mark on the "young" Quincy that he developed a fascination for the soul reaper. He was able to survive everything Gremmy threw at him. And the Quincy wanted him. Just thinking about his battle with the elder man caused a smirk to form on his face. Never before did a man elude him in every way possible.

If the Sternritter didn't have a strong sixth sense, his head right now would be rolling on the floor. He instinctively ducked and leaped to the side, avoiding a deathblow.

"What kind of a man would attack a child who is in deep transit thought?" Gremmy asked while observing the blade which was desperately trying to cut through his neck.

"What kind of child would be in "deep transit" thought?" refuted a one-eyed soul reaper. Shunsui Kyoraku formed a small frown as he again attempted to slashed the small Quincy. But he was surprised, no, he was stunned to see that his blade has failed yet again to actually pierce his skin, "This is going to be a drag… a monster hiding in a child's body." Gremmy noted his Zanpakuto was already in its Shikai state. As arrogant as he is, the child knows and can observe his enemy well. And with the encounter with Urahara, he has only become more skeptical and aware off his opponent, "Oh man, I'm not going to like this kind of game." The soul reaper rotated his blades and yelled, "Boshugoma!"

The Quincy lowered his eyes, _'Wind!'_ he said to himself. He then smirked and imagined he had the power of a legendary beast. Kyoraku widened his eyes as the child took a heavy breath. Fire, a deep wrath of flames erupted from his mouth. This counter in elements sent Boshugoma to only merge with flames. It's power being completely negated.

"Irooni! White!"

"Useles!-"

Gremmy's eyes widen. He flashes backwards and is appalled to see a red liquid spray from his chest. Kyouraku smiled and said, "Hmm… so I can cut you. I guess it wasn't my blade after all."

The "Visionary" imagined his wounds gone. But he was still surprised, _'What was that? I hardened my skin just as I had before. He wasn't even close to cutting me, but after uttering that word and then white, his blade suddenly pierced. I don't think he added any reiatsu to strengthen is blade… something else happened.'_

"Takaoni!"

Gremmy looked above to see him trying to strike from above. He stood still and kept his arms in his jacket but smirked. Kyoraku was close to delivering a killing blow before something heavy grab him by the head. The Shinigami looked over his shoulder to see a large reishi hand gripping his entire body with powerful strength. Kyoraku remained calmed and stabbed the hand, but it wasn't enough to release himself, _'I didn't even sense it...its like just appeared out of thin air.'_ Gremmy smirked and ordered the large hand to slam the soul reaper into the ground. Pound, slap, smash, the captain endured it all. The "Visionary" was a bit annoyed to see that his opponent had received minuscule damage at best. His body was tough.

"Are you perhaps the next leader of the 1st Division?" The child asked curiously, "If so, it would be fitting to see the strongest soul reaper against the strongest Quincy."

Kyoraku smirked, "Strongest Quincy, eh? What about Yhwach?"

"Forget Juhabach." Gremmy sternly replied, "He is dragging me down."

"Old Yama-jii was going to appoint the next Captain-Commander, but he died before he could." The man said sadly, "So, the next in line for that decision is Central 46. But they somehow all died. Odds are, it would have been me to replace the old man. But... I'm glad the decision hasn't been made." At this moment Kyoraku was arguably the strongest and well-fitted Shinigami. Everyone was else was either healing, training, or dead.

It was disappointing, "Shame." Gremmy said, "I would have liked to have fough-" In the corner of his eye, the Quincy could a see particular grey object suddenly pierce through the flooring, "I see what kind of man you are, Shunsui Kyoraku!" many people would find it disgusting that such a high-level soul reaper would resort to such desperate tactics. There was absolutely nothing honorable about attacking an opponent when they are speaking. But he was alive. So, at least in some point in his life it must have worked. Kyoraku seemed surprised that Gremmy knew his name, "We have information on all Shinigami. Some, more than others. We don't know much about your Bankai but know a little bit of your powers since you've been alive so long. I didn't know trying to kill someone while they were speaking was one of them." The Quincy stood idle and recollected the attack, _'I'm not sure how he managed to get all the way over. The weapon went through a shadow, my shadow, an attack not even Kurosaki can pull off.'_

"If that's the case, then I'll just create a world with no shadows!"

Kyoraku raised an eyebrow in confusion. He watched closely as Gremmy smirked. The sky above them for whatever reason began to close itself once more. It had been sunny ever since the meteorite came and obliterated whatever clouds were casting over Soul Society. The Shinigami also witnessed with suspicion the air become thicker. It was misty, and sunlight was nowhere to be seen or felt, _'Heal wounds, create limbs from nothing, and even control the weather..._ ' The power exerting from this Quincy was unique. Never before in his life or studies has he heard of someone being able to have such a diverse range of skills. Kyoraku lowered his eyes and sighed. Who would have thought a child would bring him to this point? "Irooni: Blonde!" Even with the mist disrupting his vision, he could still sense where his opponent was. The Quincy leaped back and reached into his pocket. Gremmy then opened his palm and threw out multiple bright yellow orbs.

 _BOOM_

* * *

Bambietta stood exhausted.

For an older and backward Quincy, Ryuken was no doubt troublesome. Herself as a Quincy in this state did not have all the skills necessary to be a powerful warrior. Sure, she had raw force, being her explosions. And she _had_ agility with her Vollständig but now is a bit slower. The former Sternritter used to be more proficient with Hirenkyaku before her powers were taken, but even that has become dull. She is afraid of losing it all. She does not want to die. Her observation skills aren't too bad but aren't super in anyway either. Ishida made it very clear what her weakness were. Which was essentially everything, "The only thing you have right now is your power to blow things up. But that is also a weakness. Bombs do not choose their target. I have a feeling at one point, whether in this universe or another, that dangerous power would end up killing you." She rolled her eyes.

However, she did improve on her bow accuracy. But it wasn't like that would help very much against Yhwach.

Her schrift, the "Explode" was very still much alive. Her reishi can still infuse itself with anything and then proceed to become a bomb. Explosive arrows work in that she creates normal-standard Heilig Pfeils and then infuses her reishi so that every arrow becomes explosive. They aren't just created from scratch.

"Try it." He ordered.

She gritted her teeth and hastily lifted her reishi bow in the air, "Licht Regen..." Bambietta annoyingly said. Arrows began pouring to the other side of the training ground. The attack was unique, in that everything the arrows touched would evolve into an explosion. This would cause multiple explosions to be stacked on top of one another. Ryuken was lucky he had modified the room to repair itself with the special reishi that was already in side. So, no matter how destroyed one corner of the room was, it would only fix itself. She just had to be careful of not blowing up too much of the room. Otherwise, it won't have enough to fix itself. Light Rain wasn't a particularly difficult ability to use. It only took her about two hours. Sure, it would help organize her strong offensive capabilities, but that still isn't enough.

"Why are you so upset?" He asked, "You should have a clear mind when training."

"Tell me what you were saying earlier." She demanded.

"The silver blood clot? I need to remove it within a few days."

"NO!" Bambietta yelled, feeling frustrated from hours of internal strife, "Ichigo, how the hell do you know so much about him!?"

Ryuken frowned at the topic. There were just two many reasons as to why speaking about the issue bothered him so much. Two devastating _people_ who brought his moral spirit to zero. But if there was going to be a time in his life when he did speak of this issue, it would have to be now. Ishida was not one to express his emotions to anyone. He just refused. It was how he was raised and wasn't willing to change, "You know at least that he is not from where you were born, correct?" The female nodded, "I've only known Kurosaki personally in his absentia. I've never met him until this day but knew of his existence long ago." Bambietta seemed confused, "He was born here. And... I knew who his mother was."

"So?"

A bolt shot passed her head, "I will not waste a minute of time. If you can keep up, I will continue." She agreed and pulled out a reishi blade. Her preferred weapon made Ishida shake his head. Ryuken was a Hirenkyaku expert, so his teaching in foot technique was valued greatly by the former Sternritter. She loved speed, and he would know that the hard way. While firing off Heilig Pfeils, the father Quincy was surprised to see her repel his attacks with ease. Bambietta was quickly beginning to gain a grasp on how he fought. She flashed before him and tried delivering a quick stab. He was able to predict this and quickly leaned the side, swiftly dodging. But his eyes widen as the blade she was holding suddenly began to glow.

 _BOOM_

A massive explosion ruptured the room. Ryuken was _completely_ taken off guard. The Quincy emerged from the large smoke shockingly unscathed, _'She infused her blade with her schrift. The moment it touched my clothes it essentially became a bomb.'_ It was a cunning and daring move on her part. Something like this would have no doubt succeeded on the battlefield. What enemy could have predicted there enemy basically self-harming themselves in order to blow up their opponent? Ishida quickly eyed and looked for Bambietta. She was damaged, but not as badly as he might have thought. Even if her Blut Vene was weakened, it was still something worth having. Her right hand and the right side of her body was burned. Not a fatal or crucial wound, but it was still something to be wary about, "I delivered Kurosaki when his mother was pregnant." A weird and strange thing to say, but she left him continue, "I was the first one to hold him in this world... and then one day, eight years later, he vanished and was thought to never be seen again." It was as if he was reliving it all again, "I hated his father with a passion. I felt as if Masaki was forced into the relationship but... he changed my entire view on everything. He was the opposite of what I believed he would be."

"Hurry up with it..." She trailed.

The man shot an arrow, and was quickly once again being pressed by her up close and personal form of fighting. Bambietta slashed her blade out to cut his head off. However, her eyes go wide as her sword suddenly passed right through the man. As if his body was no longer part of this world, or more simply, a ghost, "One day Masaki was dead. It was also the same day my wife was infected with the silver-clot. But I didn't know that. Yhwach had come and had slain her and had taken Ichigo. That's the answer I finally was given after all these years. But the saddest thing about it was not realizing that he grew up without his family. It was the fate of the man who spent nearly 10 years looking for his son only to be..." Ryuken looked down. His body began to tremble with emotion as he struggled to contain himself. Two of the most important people in his life were gone. He had to come to terms with this. There was no one left from his childhood who was still alive.

"..." She didn't really care or feel bad. Harsh reality of who she is as a person. Her life had issues but she isn't crying about it often. She enjoys bottling up everything. Keeps the peace that way.

"I'm surprised Yhwach even wanted him..." Ryuken spoke softly, "He wasn't even pure, he must have struggled hard in his early days."

"Pure?"

"Half-blooded! Ichigo is Gemischt! I had a feeling the Wandenreich didn't tolerate mix-bloods. My own mother despised them just as Yhwach did."

She stood confused. Gesmicht were obviously inferior to pure-blooded Quincy, so it wouldn't make sense that Ichigo was one of the strongest Sternritter in the army. It just didn't make sense. Yhwach had told them throughout the years that Echt were superior in every shape or form. His Quincy powers worked better with Echt than Gemischt.

"And he isn't mixed with human..." Ishida added.

Bambietta stuttered, "T-Then with what? What the hell are you trying to say?"

Ryuken yelled, "His mother married a Soul! A soul **reaper** , she had NO qualms with that as an issue and eventually had three kids!" Her vision faded for a brief moment for her questions and strange emotions flooder her brain. What the hell was this man saying? That Yhwach would allow Ichigo, a half-blood, but not just a half-blood, a half **soul reaper** to join the ranks? Why? Didn't he hate them? Or... was it because he was trying to convince everyone in the Wandenreich to hate Shinigami. In reality the father of the Quincy didn't care in the end, because he used both bloods. The hate was just a propaganda tool to divide and justify his annexation of people's powers and moral fuel for his troops against the enemy. But why wouldn't Ichigo tell her this? She wondered. Bambietta could see why he would hide it, but to flat out lie upset her. And lastly, what shinigami could have swayed a pure-blooded Quincy?"

"Who..." She uttered slowly, "WHO!?"

The older Quincy took a moment before taking a sigh, "Kurosaki...Isshin, or as you may have known him as, Shiba Isshin."

Bambietta stood frozen in his place. Her mind boggling out of control from all the questions she was asking herself. Ichigo? The son of Isshin? How would that work? How is that even possible? The rarity of such a coincidence cannot even be measured. It was truly a mass spectacle of "What the fuck!?". Everything that had happened, all his time in the Wandenreich, was he a spy? No… because he killed Isshin. He's dead. There was just no way to explain that. Why would Ichigo do that? He probably didn't even hate his father.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

"Urahara-san, what is happening!?" yelled Rukia.

The former captain of the 12th Division stood with both of his arms extending out. Urahara and Tessai were desperately trying to withstand the high density of deep black reiatsu which has filled every square inch of the entire training room, "W-Well Kuchiki-san, it seems Kurosaki-san has just awoken his Zanpakuto... but it was a little more powerful than we expected!" It was even more interesting because this wasn't a concentrated attack. Just an uncontrolled release of power that has yet to be sealed. It was able to last a few mins before the power was eventually suppressed by Ichigo.

Everybody rushed over to the center of the training room.

Ichigo stood full, in his clad Shinigami attire. Even he was stunned from the amount of pressure which was exerting from his right hand.

The sword was released into it's Shikai state. The teen stood in awe as his extended blade was just pulsating in energy.

Zangetsu in this first-released state was generally speaking a large broadsword. In terms of height, the blade was almost as tall as he was. If placed on the ground the hilt would reach up to just below his nose. The end of the weapon was not square-shaped but had a wide, sharp curved edge. The hilt and the raw Zanpakuto was grey. However, the blade possessed one last aesthetic and power to it. Ichigo's weapon almost looked ethereal. The black-reiatsu, which was actually his reiryoku, was coating the blade like glue. The teen swung it, and the fiery black "flame" moved along with. This was apart of his weapon. Which was very strange since this was the same type of energy that would be used in his Quincy Heilig Pfeils.

"Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked hesitantly, "Are you all right? That was quite an extensive release…" The man said with caution. He observed Ichigo who was still adjusting to his new weapon. But as the former Capatain looked at the new Shinigami, he noticed something off about his facial appearance, ' _His eyes… they changed colors. They're red now, but, I don't sense any large Hollow reiatsu emitting from him. Strang indeed.'_ He asked, "Do you feel any different?"

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah, I can finally confront Yhwach." Urahara sighed in relief. There is always a possibility that that the teen could collapse from his mixed bloodline. If in nature these powers do not mix, it's only reasonable to wonder if it could harm a possessor of all three powers. He enjoyed having a greatsword. Although his physic was impressive, he was not the most physically attributed man in the war. However, it was just enough to where a sword of this sized was not only comfortable but encouraged.

"I want to fight you."

"Me?"

Urahara stood next to Tessai in confusion, "Kurosaki-san…Kuchiki-san was trained by the Royal Guard and has become a master in her Zanpakuto, it would be unwise for you to-"

"I'm starting off with her," He said arrogantly, "And then I'll move to Tessai, and then to you, Urahara-san." Ichigo's expression was serious. He believed he would work the ladder and eventually try and take down the former Captain. Kisuke was skeptical. While high-intensity training is apart of his plan, it would usually come down to a teacher who knew how to each. Rukia and Tessai are experts in their own right, but they were not teachers.

"It's fine." Rukia said with lowered eyes, "I've only met one Quincy who was kind enough to spare my life, and I know he isn't going to give me a second chance. I'd fight anyone if meant improving my own skill."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Someone let you live? Well, must have been someone I really don't know."

The two leaped back and face off one another. The only thing that separated the tow was that Rukia had less spiritual pressure and knew everything about her Zanpakuto. When it came to speed and swordsmanship, that was gamble the both had to figure out. The smaller Shinigami stood small and confident, "Just because you learned your Zanpakuto's name does not mean you are a soul reaper." The girl said. She was still in her sealed state, not even willing to use her Shikai despite Ichigo already having his released. The former Sternritter was the first to attack. His speed was less than half as it was before his powers stolen. Rukia was not surprised in the slightest.

Ichigo's massive blade swung down. The black-haired soul reaper raised her katana and defended herself from the oversize black-flamed sword, _'Heavy!'_ Rukia said to herself as she struggled to maintain her defense. The ground below her began to crack. She eventually gave in and quickly flashed away, "Hado #33: Sokatsui!" The girl yelled. The Quincy tried moving but was suddenly shocked to see that his movements have been impaired. He looked down and noticed that there was ice on the ground, and it had somehow trapped his feet without him noticing. Ichigo looked up to see a blue wave of energy emitting from the palm of the soul reapers hand. The attack came fast and his mind for a brief moment went blank. He grabbed his greatsword and slashed stabbed the floor, hoping to cause the ice to break. But it was too late. A bright-blue swarm of energy had ascended on to Ichigo. He was so sure he would have been able to break free from the attack that he had forgotten to actually use Blut Vene. So, when the smoke died down, everyone was surprised to see…

He was completely unscathed.

Ichigo was stunned. He searched all over his body to see if there was so marking or wound but nut it was nothing.

"Your Soul body is much more durable than your human form." Urahara informed, "It's no surprise with your reiatsu a mere Hado #33 would barely do anything." Rukia gritted her teeth and began emitting power from her sword.

"Dance…Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia hoeld her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turned it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba became a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. The Wandenreich didn't have much intel on lower-class Shinigami zanpakutos. But he could recall this one only having two points of information. One, that it was the most beautiful blade, which didn't provide any useful information whatsoever. And that it was an ice-based weapon. A counter which could affect any reishi created women.

Ichigo flashed forward and tried repeating the attack from before. Rukia was able to withstand his strength but couldn't help the fact that the black reiatsu coating his sword was piercing the ice she was trying to impose onto him, "Some no Mai Tsukishiro!" The former Sternritted looked down to see the ground below suddenly glow white. His eyes go wide and Rukia smirks. She leaps back and before Ichigo could follow her out of the radius he is suddenly glassed and encased by a large pillar of white ice. The Vice-Captain of the 13th Division proudly stood idle. Even if she believed Ichigo was a novice, she still felt good about beating him considering who he was before becoming a Shinigami.

 _SHATTER_

With just a slight enforcement of his reiatsu the ice casing completely cracks and shatters right before her eyes. Ichigo swung his blade, and out emerged a projectile that not even he expected. Rukia used Shunpo to dodge the attack, but the projectile which he ejected was a swarm of the black reiryoku that was coating his blade. This flame-like attack slammed into a nearby large rock, which soon after vanished!

 _'It… disintegrated?'_ She asked herself, _'If that was the case then I'd be able to see some of its trace left but no… the top portion is cleanly gone yet no residue left. He didn't break it…'_ Her observation was interrupted when the teen slammed his blade against her one more time. She broke free and kicked Ichigo in the stomach. Even with her enhanced strength he only slid a few inches back before regaining control, "Juhaku!" Rukia stabbed her sword into the ground, causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow. His eyes soon scour to the ground as the floor suddenly turned white. He continuously leaped back and easily avoided the oncoming ice attack. Feeling confident, he jumped up to a nearby rock pillar where he looked down with a smirk.

But his expression soon fell when the ice began to encroach onto the pillar. He grabbed his blade and slashed downward. Even Ichigo was in awe by the magnitude of his new weapon. The ice was shattered before it could make an impact on him. Suddenly, he felt a presence from behind. A tiny soul reaper appeared behind him and tried delivering a back slash. Ichigo with a surprise to everyone, had caught the blade with his hand, "Sneaky!" He said with a smile. Rukia lowered his eyes and forced him to release his grasp. She coated her blade in ice and began slashing all around the former Sternritter. Ichigo noted that his blade and even the air she was hitting was becoming ice.

"San no mai, Shirafune!" Ichigo leaped back and waited for the ground to shift. However, he was surprised to see that it was the atmosphere that was shifting. His eyes turned bloodshot and adrenaline was pouring throughout his body. In a counter reaction, Ichigo extended his blade outward, hoping to put enough pressure to solve what had just happened.

"Draw!" Urahara spoke.

Ichigo was frozen, but not literally. Rukia had stood a decent distance away, but her blade had lengthened itself by using the ice in the atmosphere. Her blade was _touching_ his skin. Not a few centimeters away, it was paling against his smooth his cheek. While on the contrary Ichigo's massive blade was essentially giving Rukia mercy. It was pointed at the side of her neck, ready for a decapitation move.

"You've impressed us, Kurosaki. I wonder how long you could have lasted against Rukia and her Bankai." Urahara smiled, while waving the two, "Now, now, let's talk.

* * *

Yhwach stood upon his high platform in the sky of Soul Society and looked up with a smirk, "I'm almost there." He said aloud. The founder of the Wandenreich then looked down to see the destroyed terrain. The man almost felt bad for the soul reapers. All of them fighting for an individual who they have never even met before.

"Your Majesty," Hachwalth said.

"Jugram, it seems we might have to wait a little bit longer in order to break through." The older man replied, "My original prediction was that someone was going to break through the 72 pillars and create a pathway for us, but it seems the Royal Guard didn't have enough faith in the Gotei 13 for that to happen. So, we will have go to with plan B."

"Plan B?" The "Balance" asked with confusion, "I was never informed we had, or needed, a plan b."

Yhwach replied, "A backup plan is always necessary. What would happen if the future were to change? Would you still trail along the path that you had predicted? There always has to adaptability."

Haschwalth remained silent. He supposes that makes sense. Jugram after all was the only Quincy who knew the true power of Yhwach. And he doesn't plan on sharing it any time soon. Mainly for orderly reasons. Imagine if you were a leader of an army, and your troops found out you actually had the ability to see deep into the far future. It would cause distress and many would ask the question, "Will I survive?" And the leader just does not want people constantly barraging him with questions like that. He would prefer instead to just allow them to believe what they want to believe.

The main Quincy's stood idle for a few moments. Both just enjoying the silence and progress of what they have both achieved, "There is however something clouding my vision." Yhwach said, causing Jugram to become concerned, "I need to sleep once more. I take it you can manage to hold the line and prepare for our eventual passage through the great 72 pillars. It won't be easy, we will need all the firepower we have. And of course, bring the **key**." Haschwalth nodded and watched as a black figure suddenly began rising from his Majesty's shadow. The "Balance" rolled his eyes as he witnessed the figure who was summoned was not awake to hear his calling. Jugram kicked the body, causing it to jerk in surprise.

"You piece of shi-… O-Oh y-your Majesty, I didn't think you w-would call me so soon..."

Yhwach stared at the body of Askin Nakk Le Vaar, "No need. You can make it up to me if you complete this assignment without fail."

The "Death-dealing" scrambled to stand up and gather himself, "Y-Yeah..."

"I'm sending you to the human world." Yhwach stated, "There is an individual I need you to remove. I take it with your expertise and personal connections with some of the people there would make your deception easier." Askin seemed confused, very confused.

"Urahara Kisuke. I want him dead."

The special war potential?

Well, now everything made sense. The man was only number five on the list. But he was still strong enough, to be on the list. It sounded like a massive drag. For Askin to not only leave friendly territory and venture off into new areas which have zero members of the Wandenreich stationed was certainly going to give him anxiety. He didn't want to die, "What do you mean, my connections?" he asked suspiciously.

"Kurosaki Ichigo and another former Sternritter managed to escape there, but they are nothing to be concerned over. His betrayal was seen by everyone and his banishment shall remain eternal, but he is of no target. However, if he is in the way of your objective, get rid of him." Yhwach was serious. Dead serious. Askin didn't know why he seemed so focused on this one special war potential. At this point it seemed as if the Wandenreich was going to have a costly victory. But the Sternritter wouldn't want to argue. The "Death-dealing" after all did just see Ichigo be cut down and have his power stolen.

But perhaps this would be a good opportunity for Askin.

"When should I return?"

"The moment it is completed." Yhwach answered, "Do _not_ come back unless it is done. Or if Urahara escapes back into Soul Society. When I can confirm he is dead, you will be summoned."

Askin nodded and Yhwach accepted his interest. Jugram sighed then placed his hand against the wall, "Traverse this and make your toward Karakura Town. That's the Intel we believe where Kisuke resides." The Quincy stood blank for a brief moment and contemplated all of this. It was a big decision but there was no other person that would have been chosen for such a mission. He knew he was strong, so did Yhwach. Tackling this was going to be troublesome and inconvenient, but it will give him an opportunity to get away from the drama of many of his comrades either dying or abandoning the Wandenreich.

The world became pitch black as the Quincy entered the shadow. Far off in the distant was a small but attractive bright light. Just big enough for him to know that is where his destination should be. The man then oddly smirked.

 _'Now I can finally ask the original guy...'_ He said to himself. Askin suddenly reached into his pocket and scrambled his hand around, _'So I can ask him how the hell to use this god-forsaken thing...'_

Appearing in this dark world was a glowing, small, blue-orb which was bright enough lit his pathway.

The Hogyoku, still intact, now in the possession of a new owner.

With zero information on the device it led all the Quincy who had it to become clueless as they could not figure out what makes it work. Now, Askin can just find the instructions through its original creator.

* * *

 **Lemon Warning**

It was late at night and Ichigo was resting by a sauna. It was actually pretty convenient that Urahara had this magic hot spring which could not only heal his wounds in a fast duration, it would also replenish his reiatsu. The Quincy quickly dipped inside and was immediately soothed. This water was an essential miracle, he hopes one day he could honor the man who created such an invention. He only needed to be inside it for a few minutes before he was done. Ichigo did not like sitting around when training was needed. After all, he only had a few days before Yhwach would pass through the Soul Gate and into the Royal Palace. It was so peaceful to just sit in silence and be alone with his thoughts. He could think about all the stress which is inevitably going to come into his life. It is hard, but it has to happen. His peace and quiet however did not last long.

"Hey."

Ichigo flinched in surprised and looked above his shoulder, "Oh... hey..." He replied softly, "How did it go?"

Bambietta stood with the blankest expression he's ever seen her have. You could naturally tell before what her mood was just by looking. If she was sad she was angry, if she looked angry she was likely angry, if she was happy she was probably somewhat angry, but now she entirely different, "Not bad." She answered slowly. The former Sternritter took of her jacket and revealed some of her skin. Ichigo was stunned to see how many scars and bloodstains were covering her entire body, "Is this the water that heals?" She asked. He nodded and realized Urahara must have told her when she got back, "Good, I was going to skin someone alive if I found out I'd have these scars forever." Right, of course, she loved her perfect skin. Without a moment's hesitation, the girl quickly discarded nearly all of her clothing in a blink of an eye.

"W-What the hell? I was going to leave in a sec-"

She interrupted, "You act like you haven't seen me naked before."

Ichigo gave a 'Yea, whatever', look before turning around. He could see in the corner of his eyes two more pieces of clothing being thrown before finally she entered the water. He turned back to see her tying her hair up so it didn't get wet. It was a new light, he's never seen Bambietta with her hair tied up like that.

The atmosphere seemed so awkward. And for once it wasn't Ichigo's fault. She was the one being intentionally quiet.

"How was Ishida? Old fashioned?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

She shook her head, "You wouldn't believe it. He acts like everything we learned was just laziness and blasphemy, and I almost kill him a few times but he has this lame ass power."

"You? Lost?"

She snapped, "It was bullshit! He just shifted through walls and matter like it was nothing."

He laughed, "What the hell? Are you serious?" She was most definitely seriously, "You know there is something I have to tell you." His voice suddenly got serious and low. He also didn't seem particularly happy speaking as well.

"Wait, let me ask you something first." Bambietta intervened. He agreed, not seeming to mind, "Back then, on the second invasion, you killed the special war potential."

Ichigo sadly nodded, "Yeah, it was…hard." He admitted.

"Was that because..."

"He had to go." Ichigo instantly replied, "He had killed one of us when he entered the battle, and then he almost killed you. I... I had-" It was hard to justify what he was thinking back then. If only he knew, if only _he knew_ how much Isshin really cared about him then maybe, just maybe things could have gone differently. The look in his eyes went from stern to just outright sad. Bambietta slowly approached Ichigo who was still lost in a transit thought. She didn't know what personal connections were, she never knew her parents, she never had siblings or people who cared for her majority of her life. So, to hear that Ichigo, someone who she has known for only a few years, was willing to kill the biggest threat to the Wandenreich not just for Yhwach, but for his personal vendetta for nearly killing herself was monumental. She can see that he regrets it. And rightfully so. If she hadn't been so arrogant to challenge him then...

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of hands slowly creep up his chest. The thought of being in a relationship at this point of his life was not only blissful but it was also giving him some sense of joy in life. She cuffed him by the cheek and the two connected lips.

"I'm a Shinigami." He whispered hesitantly.

"I know." She replied.

His eyes went wide with surprise. How the hell could she have known? And for how long?

But he accepted it.

The teen was very reserved when it came to "exploring" with his female lover, but right now he was feeling more and more courageous.

They both kissed without taking much time to breathe. Ichigo was instigating this further by demanding her tongue be in his mouth. The two happily connected and at the same time Ichigo made use of his hands by going lower. Breasts were some of the most magnificent thing Ichigo craved in a female's appearance. He hands massaged, grouped, and just outright enjoyed the feeling of handling both of them. She leaned back and allowed Ichigo to get even more into his craze. His mouth made contact with her left breast while her right was being groped. Sucking on her chest was one of the deepest fantasies he would have while being alone. But of course, he never would have admitted it.

There was no going back at this point. Ichigo used his free right hand to slide down her stomach and stimulate and sooth her vagina. She kept her hands onto him as he began to pleasure her. His fingers went either rubbing or outright freely entering. It was his first time and it drove him mad. Bambietta suddenly got off Ichigo and noticed something sticking out of the water. She was able to see now how well-built her lover was in various areas of his body. The female Quincy told Ichigo to sit up on the edge of the saun. The gorgeous woman was able to sooth him even further when the tips of his penis was suddenly being sucked and worshiped inside her mouth. She tried taking the entire package but his meat had length and girth, too much for her smaller mouth. Bambietta's tongue then wrapped around the edges of his member until she got low. She stroked his cock while sucking on his both of his large balls. Ichigo's moans could not be more satisfying to her hears.

Moments later the girl was surprise when her boyfriend grabbed her head and lifted her out of the water. Ichigo relaxed himself by adjusting next to the sauna and placing Bambietta on his lap. She wrapped her legs around his back and quickly mounted him. His eyes rolled back when the tip of his enlarged member made contact with her pussy. Ichigo knew now it had been way too long since they last fucked. Bambietta hugged him while her lover felt and explored her ass cheeks. She then pushed him down to lay on his back and began taking control. Riding him cowgirl style for Ichigo was no better situation. Her breasts bounced as the intensity of the two fucking was getting faster and faster.

He pulled her face down and kissed her once more. Ichigo then wrapped his arms around her and lifted his knees up. The teen began to pound Bambietta. His cock massaging and exploring her walls with the only purpose to pleasure. She began to moan loudly as he kept up his stamina, "Ichigo, Ichigo, _Ichigooo."_ His name being groaned in such a soft and seductive way only made his desire to keep going increase.

The two rolled over and it was Ichigo who was on top.

They kissed more, he groped her breasts more. Ichigo's strong urges wished for more mating. He placed his cock in her vagina and leaned over her. Bambietta wrapped her arms and legs around him and began completely submitting herself to him. The teen then began to pound the female over and over. In and out, exploring like he has never done before. Her walls were the heaven to his throbbing penis. The basket for his eventual explosion. She could feel from his change in movements that his orgasms are multiplying by the second, "Do it! Inside!" she demanded. The teen continued his pounding until an orgasmic shock ran through his body. His cock began to throb while inside her with intensity. Bambietta could feel herself being filled with his large quantity of hot-white thick and sticky seed. Such a feeling was the peak of human nature. He couldn't remember what it felt like the first time.

After moments of heavy breathing he looks over and smiled, "I love you too."

"Never said that," She replied, "And why are you talking? We're not done, idiot."

"Huh?"

"I didn't finish!" She yelled before slamming her lips onto his once more.

He grabbed her by the cheeks and agreed to keep the make-out session going. Suddenly, she pulled back and pinched his tongue with her hand. A mischievous smirk and sudden movement caused Ichigo to wonder. Bambietta spread her legs and sat back, Prompting Ichigo to grip his cock. However, she waved her finger. Giving him a 'No, no, no!'. The teen's eyes light up. The black-hair beauty guided his head down to her vagina. Ichigo's tongue was now doing the exploring. She felt dominate as her hand was the one moving Ichigo's head down to explore sacred areas. Wherever she guided, he would gladly use his tongue to soak. Her lover eventually pulled back and once again his penis was straightened out.

The Quincy female began to rub her cunt while Ichigo began his own fun. His long penis once again entering her was just such a fulfilling and passionate sensation. He looked down to see that she was suddenly squirming around, as if something was going to happen.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." She moaned. It would be a crime for him to stop. Instead Ichigo used his left hand to keep her still while using his free right hand to do something naughty. Bambietta's body sat up with a static reaction as her boyfriend began fingering her asshole, "You…! Ah, ah, uh…!" His cock movements became slower as Bambietta enjoyed having her temperature taken. Thrust after thrust and the Quincy male could feel his time coming up once more.

Bambietta crazed once again, causing Ichigo to widen his eyes as a strange clear liquid suddenly shot out from her vagina. The sight of her body shaking and squirting was just beautiful enough for the male to feel his climax approaching. The Quincy female let Ichigo take control and continuously pound her until his orgasm came. His white seed once again filling her insides.

"Better?" He asked with a cocky smile. Bambietta laid there breathing heavily. She wouldn't even make eye contact.

She suddenly grabbed his face and dragged it down, "If you ever… do that again without telling me…I- "

Ichigo interrupted and kissed her. He left go and said, "I know, you'll kill me. I love you too."

 **Lemon End**

* * *

Gremmy was actually worried.

Never before has he researched our could have imagined a soul reaper having such an intimidating Zanpakuto. Kyouraku had led the child to a more remote area of Soul Society. They could still see the battlefield but clearly the Shinigami wanted to move the man away from his comrades. The "Visionary" was smart when he wasn't arrogant. And luckily for him, he lost his arrogant ways the moment Urahara Kisuke had not only outwitted him but also outsmarted and even in certain aspects out powered him. Every fight since then has been a battle to not only to fight soul reapers, but to become a wiser combatant in general.

The Captain of the 8th Division sat on the ground and pointed his placed downward, "Aye, you really know how to push me. Are you sure there is nothing you would like to share with me? I have told you a little bit about myself…" Kyoraku was desperate for information. He doesn't know how Gremmy's wounds are being healed or how sometimes his blade failes to actually do damage. Not to mention the obscure amount of attacks he can deliver from seemingly out of thin air. Shunsui knows he is a Quincy, so he can manipulate the reishi into whatever he wants. Whether it be a gun, bow, or a bomb. However, reishi fixing wounds? That would be something new.

Gremmy smirked, "You've given me something? I figured out that by having two Zanpakuto's you have a dual spirit when it comes to your weapon. Not to mention you are subject to your own games. If it will make anything change, let's just say the power of mine comes from imagination. Something adults don't really have as they get older."

He sighed.

"Bankai."

Black tendrils suddenly emerge form his position. Gremmy widened his eyes and leaped back. The child then quickly looked to his side and awaited another figure. A clone of himself, to assist in whatever the Shinigami was about to throw at him. Kyoraku took notice of his creation and closed his eyes.

"Katen Kyōkotsu: Karamatsu Shinjū."

The "Visionary" looked around and witnessed the entire world around him become pitch black. This aura was maddening and was obviously a control zone for Kyoraku to use his Bankai from within. For a Bankai to look like this, it would serve to only represent how Shunsui's sword was a symbolism for bleakness, despair, and melancholy. Not something you would expect from the otherwise fruitful and lively captain of the 8th division. What made this even more psychotic was the fact that even the ground was gone. Gremmy felt as if he was continuously falling down. With the only evidence being the blackness was constantly moving. Such a severe set of anxiety caused him to imagine him and his clone to have standard Quincy reishi wings. This was at least his mind could trick itself into feeling at peace and that was in control.

"You already know about the games," Kyoraku stated, "Well, let me tell you about the story of the old man. "

"Ichidanme: Tameraikizu no Wakachiai (Act the First: Hesitance and Apportionment of Wounds)!"

""As though to share in his suffering, the wounds upon his partner's body appear upon his own. Yet in a cruel twist of fate, he cannot die from those wounds."

Gremmy pondered on what the hell he was talking about. Before he could even bother asking on what the hell was going on, he felt a small pinch on his arm. Eyes wide open, he could see that a small gash had formed on his arm, _'What!? He didn't even touch me!'_ Kyoraku was clearly distant but was also gripping his hand. The "V" then looked over to see his clone was having the same issue. All three of them having the same wound, it could only mean that they were all sharing in a strange game of BDSM. Without a moments hesitation both Gremmy's healed their wounds. The Shinigami was obviously prepared for this and frowned.

"This attack isn't it to damage one. It's to bring us together," He said while observing his own wound, "As you can see, you healing yourself only heals me as well." Such a ridiculous Bankai ability Gremmy was thinking to himself. It was not about trying to beat the opponent in a physical battle, it was an attempt to mentally break one another. And seeing how this is _his_ Bankai it must be fair to assume he has the strong will power.

Gremmy spat in anger, "Then I'll just make myself immune to pain!" More cuts spread on his body, but Kyoraku could see that he was no longer flinching. What he declared is what exactly what happened. The Shinigami lowered eyes and began to make assumptions.

"Everything you think or say happens…" The Soul Reaper said aloud, "Of course, how could I have not known that?" He sighed in frustration, who could believe their opponent had the power to say or think something, and then have it come true? It sounds so obscure that you would never thing someone could have it. Gremmy lowered his eyes and quickly imagined a very unconventional weapon. Kyoraku widened his eyes as the young Quincy began emitting flames from a flamethrower he had somehow constructed in this abyssal prison. The flame was no doubt to effect everyone, but if the Shinigami was the first one to break, then he could escape the despair of the Bankai, "We're taking a little detour!" He said aloud, "Resigning themselves to their fate, the two hurl themselves into the gushing waters until no Reiatsu remains in their bodies."

The ignited flame disappeared as it could no longer be maintained by the sudden gushing water which replaced the air atmosphere.

"Sandanme: Dangyo no Fuchi (Act the Third: The Severing Abyss)!"

 _'The third act!? That means he skipped one... how many acts are there?'_ The water which was pressed down onto this world was troubling for all three. Being a Quincy, he could withstand the pressure and endure the lack of oxygen for a little bit, but that is not what's really troubling the Quincy, _'My reiatsu is going down... it's sucking both of ours.'_ Using his imagination, the child created a set of scuba gear for him and his clone. Both now more comfortable while Kyoraku was only confirming his hypothesis.

"Nidanme: Zanki no Shitone (Act the Second: The Pillow of Shame)."

Gremmy felt the heat in his body come to a standstill. The Shinigami remained idle as black marks began appearing before the child and his twin clone, _'A disease!?'_ He questioned. Now the Quincy was in trouble. All throughout his body were these black marks which began to bleed profusely. Their was no possible way to cure this "disease" since he didn't exactly know what it was. Kyoraku now knew he found a loophole in Gremmy's power. The "Visionary" struggled to keep himself calm as the spots were now on his head. Blood from his cranium was going to leak, and due to his smaller size and body, he had less blood than his enemy. He would pass out and die if this were to last long. Things got even worse for the child. He could not see it, but a black spot formed upon his throat, forcing blood to seethe in his esophagus and emerge upward into his mouth. Blood was spewing out. The oxygen tank and mouth breather he had were becoming useless.

No oxygen, loss of blood, it appears nothing he could imagine would bring him out of this.

It would take a fantasy to get him out of this.

* * *

 **And...end!.**

 **So sorry for cliff hanger. I tend to add things to the chapter when it wasn't planned. But hey, now I have something to start the chapter off! (Which is usually the hardest part).**

 **And honestly with Gremmy I did like him alot. His power was very simple but also very cool. However, Kubo gave him the x arrogant reason as to why he died and was over confident. Well, as crucial as that was to his personality I wanted to see he could do without telling his opponent what he could do and without underestimating is typical in manga/anime on how villains lose battles. But that's just the way it is .**

 **Hope you enjoyed the lemon.**

 **Till next time.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**R**_ **ECAP FROM LAST CHAPTER SINCE I'M SO SLOW**

 **Ichigo and Bambi had a lemon**

 **Yhwach had a dream**

 **Gremmy losing his fight**

 **Askin sent to assassinate Urahara**

 **Ichigo training**

 **I'll be doing this every time a chapter takes an unreasonable amount of time which unfortunately happens alot since I'm having difficulties creating ideas in general. I sometimes feel like this isn't even a story about Quincy Ichigo and has shifted to just another OC Shinigami Ichigo story. I'll try to fix that and eventually come out with faster chapters.**

 **OH and one last thing. I will finish three powers after this. I have been having issues with this story maybe you can see with the quality lol. But it wouldn't be fair to the people who (still somehow) like this. Anyways, apologizes for the late ness.**

* * *

Gremmy continuously tried creating antidotes for the black spots coating his body. He was panicking, but as long as he imagined his body having more and more blood, he could keep the cycle going. There was however one other issue. The water which has flooded this entire world was suffocating his smaller lungs. The Quincy had tried using an imagined scuba gear and oxygen tank. But that became flooded with blood as his mouth was releasing the red liquid. The situation was quite tense but as long as he remembers to refill his loss-blood he would be able to survive.

The child glanced over at his clone. He was lucky that his power gave clones the ability to be autonomous and think for themselves. His clone did not seem to have a much better time dealing with the disease. He even tried using the same methods the original was attempting.

The "Visionary" closed his eyes and tried thinking of a solution. There were multiple issues, there was no way he could deal with them all at once.

He had to get rid of the water first.

Gremmy's eyes shoot wide open. They soon lock onto an area near Kyoraku who was further away from the Quincy. Kyoraku's body shivered at the sudden temperature room in his Banaki. His own eyes shoot wide open as a powerful force began trying to quite literally suck him out of this world, _'W-What in the fuck!?'_ The Shinigami tried to Shunpo away from this area. However, the water and the suction kept his body in place. A black hole had somehow been sent into the captains Bankai. And with it, this entire pitiful world was being suctioned into this small circular portal. The water was quickly being drained. Kyoraku almost instantly realized that this was a vacuum to space. It had to be. There was not a single force in the universe he knew which had the same exact elements. The only question boggling is his mind is how Gremmy was able to bring it here.

With the opening to space creating a distraction.

This vast ocean that all three were in was suddenly getting lower and lower. The Quincy tried earlier to try and escape the ocean but was perplexed when the water began following his direction. Implying that he was the center of the entire Bankai. Wherever he traveled, the massive surge of water would only follow him to keep him inside. Quite a nice trick for keeping people imprisoned. But if you could crack the glass in the center, it would be extremely fast to break free. There was something else Gremmy noted about this water. It wasn't just for drowning one another. He could feel the reaitsu in his body began to disappear as well.

Kyoraku looked to Gremmy and suddenly yelled, "Bakudo #79 Kuyo Shibari! (Nine Sun Bind)!" The Quincy's eyes went wide as 9 purple orbs suddenly surrounded him. They then all quickly connected to one another, creating a powerful bind which kept the Sternritter from moving his arms or legs.

"Free me!" The "Visionary" yelled to his clone who was simply observing the Shinigami in confusion. The clone looked to the original and imagined one of the sharpest swords he could. This weapon was so sharp it could cut through diamonds, titanium, obsidian, and most importantly, Kido. He slashed one of the orbs with as much strength as he could imagine. The two were both stunned to see that the blade itself however could not stop a Bakudo #79. Its thick materiel was _shattered_ against the Shinigami spell. Not even the strongest and sharpest elements created would possibly do damage to this high-level bind.

"My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."

The two Gremmy's looked over to see the Shinigami in an intense position. He was standing on a destroyed tower from the Soul Society. His left hand was struggling to hold on as the vacuum portal to space was trying to suck him in. But the incantation had attracted both of the Quincy's attention. They watched with wide eyes a large black and grey mouth surrounded itself around the opening, "Bakudo #93 Keikaigi *World-Tying Rite)." This Kidou opened itself like a monster opening its mouth. Gremmy stood in shocked, _'A Garganta...?'_ A space which connects the world between the human and Hueco Mundo. However, Kyoraku was using it here. The Shinigami smirked as the Garganta closed. The space vacuum was transported away, and the Shinigami finally took a sigh.

"DO YOU THINK ONE OBSCURE SPELL WILL SAVE YOU!? ALL I HAVE TO DO IS SIMPLY IMAGINE MORE, AND MORE WILL COME!" A slip of the tongue finally confirmed the Shinigamis thoughts. Every power which had been used by Gremmy was sheer out of his own imagination. This, however, does not really help his situation.

Kyoraku watched as all around him more and more vacuums began forming. It was never ending. The situation was not at an all-time extreme, he didn't know how to possible seal up everything around him. His body was going to be torn to shreds. What applied to the soul reapers was that once the host died, so did the Bankai. That applies to almost every single Shinigami that has ever existed. Now, the captain was thinking that this rule could potentially naturally apply to all living creatures which possessed power.

"Shime no Dan: Itokiribasami Chizome no Nodobue."

 _SPLIT_

"Few things are as cruel as a woman's mercy. She has no ears for her lover's desperate pleas. At his precious throat, she spies glistening white threads, damp with regret. Thus, she resolves to sever with her own hands those threads of regret that pitifully entwine him."

Gremmy's head became light. His vision blurred and his hands instinctively covered his neck. The Quincy fell on his back and was descending down into the remaining water, _'This story...it makes sense now...'_ His Zanpakuto represented regular people. It represented a children's game. How could he not have noticed that before? If he could have, the fight could have ended before his Bankai could even be released, _'This melancholy... it isn't without a purpose. I'm not feeling this because of his Bankai. Am I... dying? I feel so weak, I can't even move my_ arms.' With what little vision he still has left, the Quincy could see large pockets of blood spill from a surprise wound on his neck. He tried imaging his wound be closed, he tried thinking of having more blood. But to imagine would be to ignore the reality of the situation. His mind is in two different contradictory states. Half of it is panicking, it's natural fear of death is over lapping his sense of reason and balance. But you cannot blame the brain, _'It's getting dark... I don't want to go where it's dark. I still have to kill that man. For once, I truly want to keep going!'_ The Quincy attempted to utter one word, "Shiniga-

But his eyes went wide in shock. Standing behind him was Kyoraku. And out piercing from Gremmy's body was his blade.

"It's sad," The Captain said, "You aren't a child, but you appear as one. So, I still feel bad killing you."

 _'You killed...one...'_ Were the final thoughts of the original Gremmy Thoumeaux.

"As I thought," Kyouraku said allowed as his Bankai dispersed, "Everything you "imagined" went away the moment you died." It was never fun killing people who looked innocent, even if they weren't, "Maybe you deserve a proper burial." It was hard for him. The captain never considered himself a bad person who would kill anyone who wasn't able to defend themselves. And by no means was this fight easy. It was war, it wasn't his first war, but it was something that he would never forget, "What were you thinking at the time-"

!

"Of your death?"

 _POP POP POP_

"See, it isn't fun when you're the one getting interrupted when speaking, isn't it, Captain!?"

Kyoraku fell on his back, both his weapons being released from his group. Holes covering all over his body. He looks up to see the Quincy who was holding a reishi pistol, but it was not the same Quincy he killed. He looked to his side and was stunned to see that the person he killed body is gone. It had transformed... into a brain!?

"You were right to assume killing the original would remove anything he imagined. But you see, us sentient creations are not inanimate. We are autonomous, and could go off on our true. True, we could be discarded if our original decides to wipe off from his memory. But the last thing he remembered was the fact that I was still alive. And he wanted it to keep it that way." The clone. The clone of Gremmy Thoumeaux had survived, "Instead of protecting my original, I ensured I would be alive by hardening my neck and protecting me from your final Bankai attack. The original me... forgot to. And that is why he died."

"What are you?" He asked.

"You already saw what I am." The clone replied, "An abundance of intelligence." A brain. Just a raw brain in a glass casing, "And of course I... err, we, chose the appearance of a child because who has a better imagination? A 1,000-year-old dead man like yourself, or a young child?" Kyoraku's vision began to fade as the new Gremmy pointed up his reishi pistol, "It's a shame in doing this I am indirectly helping Yhwach... oh well, I will come for him next."

 _POP_

The deceased body of the former captain of the 10th Division lay flat on the ground. Shunsui Kyoraku was dead. He had lived a long life and served his superiors well. He fought and died in battle, just as the man he considers to be the closest father figure, Yamampto Shigekuni Genryusai did.

The now sole "Visionary" stood idly, _'My original ruined my reputation for the Wandenreich. Now I am branded as an enemy of Yhwach. That ruins my chance at a surprise attack. Now… Kurosaki isn't here. I saw him leave with that Kisuke person. My original detested him… I could fulfill my original's wishes, or I can go and try and gather more support. I need people to distract the rest of Yhwach's minions while I move toward him. Then… I can claim the title for myself. My original did not have a long-term goal. I will create a world… I will envision in it…'_

* * *

"Too~doo~doooo"

"Let's see here...it should be somewhere around..."

The tall presence of a man with slicked black hair in an all-white uniform stood out amongst the rest of the general population. Just his general aura and extended lengthy body really allowed people to wonder if he was attending a cosplay convention. Askin was just casually walking around the human realm despite never actually coming here. Quincy's do consider themselves of protectors of humans. Although they've been shunned and pushed aside by the soul reapers, the original origin of the conflict came from protecting humans and killing Hollows. Nevertheless, the Wandenreich's care for humans was essentially nothing. It was all vengeance from here on out.

Askin's eyes went low as he tried contemplating his plan, _'Urahara Kisuke... not much is known about him. He's smart, that's all I can try and guess. I have two options. I can try to sneak around and kill him when no one is looking. Although... that would be difficult. I can sense multiple Quincy and Shinigami and even... a Hollow roaming around. Even with my power that's a lot of people to try and fight just by myself.'_ The man stood flood against the wall and peaked his head around a corner. He had reached a very desolate part of the city where no life would roam, _'I can see the barrier all around it in the sky. The only standard opening is through the main entrance which is what humans must use to go into the building. It looks like a store, but what would a Shinigami be selling?'_

When this particular Quincy was motivated, he could do it all. There isn't a doubt his reputation for being a lazy, small-minded is entirely false when Askin truly wants something, _'Or...I could go inside and pretend like I defected. Hm... that is unlikely unless I give them information. And I don't exactly have any information.'_

This mission was difficult. How do you infiltrate a small group of people who only trust one another have only one goal? Especially since Askin has never had any dismay against Yhwach, it would be hard to convince anyone that he was defecting the Wandenreich.

He had to think...

"...What are you doing here?"

Askin snapped back into reality and slid to the side. His right hand awkwardly grabbed the wall while his left grabbed his hip. Ichigo stood next to him with a blank expression. The teen could only wonder as out of the all people in the universe, it is Askin Nakk Le Vaar who is standing right outside the candy shop, "You know we've been watching you right?" The former Sternritter asked while sighing at the presence of his friend, "Look, they're all on the second floor."

"An issue, Kurosaki-san?"

They both turn around. Ichigo replies, "Nah, everything is fine, Urahara-san. This is my friend Askin, him leaving the warzone only proves he isn't willing to put up wit Yhwach. The "Deathdealing" widened his eyes at the sight of special war potential.

"Isn't that right?"

Before Askin could speak, a feminine voice spoke, "It's you..."

Looking down his eyes went even wider at the sight of Rukia. The Shinigami who he gave the chance to survive the meteorite Gremmy summoned. He liked Rukia, she was aeshtetically pleasing, she was strong, and lastly, she held the power of remaining in a state of death. This is what mainly grabbed his attention. It was beautiful seeing another perosn, a female in fact, in that position. Because Askin knows what it is like to live in a state right next to death. It isn't fun. It's cold, it's dark, it's sad. The natural order of being being born, alive, and eventual death is something every living creature endures. However, no matter how hard he tries, Askin has not encountered this final feeling. And he was alone in it. Another unique thing about him is that this is his own power. Yhwach gives power to the Quincy but that doesn't give them the unique strength. For example, Yhwach's blood is not responsible for Bazz-B being able to manipulate flames. He's always had that power. What the blood did do was give him stronger Blut Vene, Blut Arterie, and finally, the Vollstandig.

Back to the situation...

"I've come to join you all!" He said loudly. They were all surprised, for different reasons. Ichigo was surprised he wanted to actually do something for another cause. Urahara was skeptical because he's a Quincy with 0 wounds in a war and somehow knew he knew exactly where Ichigo was. Rukia was surprised but had mixed feelings at the idea.

"...Why?" Urahara quickly asked, "You have no incentive too. You come here, unscathed, proving your powers are still intact. In fact, you came here to the human world, to this country, to this location, you somehow knew of this place. You knew exactly where I, but more importantly where Kurosaki-san would be. Perhaps Juhabach is looking to finish what he started?

Sweat came down his face, "No, no! Ichigo and I have been friends forever, I even hooked him up with his new girlfriend! We've been through a lot together... right Ichigo?"

The orange here teen scoffed, "The more the merrier..." He said lowly. Ichigo has known Askin for many years. His personality is lazy, unwilling, unmotivated, he wonders why he even followed Yhwach in the first place. But who cares now? It's not like Askin could seriously try and kill everyone at this point. He knew what the "Deathdealing" was, and believed he was smart enough to encounter it.

"He saved my life." Rukia admitted, causing surprise to everyone, "Although we fought and I lost he let me go and I survived." Two vouchers. Kisuke wasn't one to trust people in this environment but he doesn't really have a choice. It isn't just Yhwach who is standing in their way there is more.

"Very well, we will need you for whatever information you can give on not only Yhwach, but his goals and whatever Sternritter is still alive."

* * *

"What on earth was that?"

Meninas McAllon stood and stared far off into the distance. She just witnessed a large pillar of water surrounded by a dark aura suddenly disappear.

"That was pretty cool."

"Meh, we didn't even get to see anything that great.

Candice and Liltotto comments on the setting was not as perplexed as the "Power" was. The three girls were having a very dull time in the war currently. They lost Bambietta, they lost Giselle, Yhwach was gone, there was no core guidance for them to follow. Often, they would come across random soul reapers who were scattered from there divisions. Majority of the captains were dead, and their lieutenants weren't showing there faces. They would often band together or try guerilla warfare tactics. Which have been somewhat effective considering the fact that the Jagdarmee are no longer banded.

"A Captain has died." Said a low, deep voice from the side. The three turn to see an elderly Quincy stare at them with a blank expression, "I can feel the drop in spiritual pressure. It must have been one of the more powerful soul reapers. His majesty will be pleased." Robert Accutrone observed the three and frowned, "If only you could provide such results. I applaud the Quincy who was able to fulfill their tasks."

They all scoffed him, "I'm hear for the free ride and whatever the hell I want when this is over," Candice said casually, "I could give a damn if any of the Shinigami die or not. Or if any of you die."

The "N" snapped and withdrew his gun, "I hate the tolerance his majesty has of the disrespectful tone of the youth! Zero discipline!" He didn't shoot, but hoped the threat would be convincing.

Candice grinned and clenched her fist, "It has been pretty boring, at least killing you slowly will be easy!" Her hand began to spark of electricity."

Meninas stepped in-between them. Her foot stomping the ground was enough to garner both of there attention, "Stop. Now." Her voice was low, and serious, "You, leave her alone. You shouldn't be pointing guns at comrades. If you do it again, I promise I will kill you." Woah, the "P" has never threatened anyone like this before. She was dead serious. Her natural tone of being soft, and less organized was suddenly hardened and full of meaning, "And incase you weren't aware, we are being watched…"

As if on que multiple figures pressed against the ground. Liltotto, Candice, Meninas, and Robert all formed a circle battle formation to protect each other's back. Quite and interesting method considering two of them were close to killing each other.

"They don't got companionship, Ikkaku."

"Yeah, it's no wonder they've been falling off like flies, Yumichika."

"The one with glasses, he's probably the strongest. I'll take him on." Spoke a man with the numbers 69 tattooed on his face.

"Be careful, Shuhei."

Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Shuhei Hisagi, and Lisa Yadomaru stare down with angered expressions. All four of these arguably lower-Captain level Shinigami. And they've been waiting to get involved in the battle.

* * *

Ichigo closed his eyes and gripped his Katana. Moments after intensive focus on his spiritual reiatsu and reiryoku, his body pulsated. The teen had his Shinigami power burst around him, causing his attire to change into that of a standard soul reaper. He then whispered something, "...!" Following his words, the former Sternritter had his body surge in power. Everything about his Shikai released changed something about him. Even his attired had shifted. The Shihakusho was still at its core a black kimono. However, the coating of his uniform was streaming a black flame aura. From his waist down was also in this unique style. He gripped his two-handed weapon tightly. There was this new sensation he felt when holding a weapon now. Like his blade itself was a living creature. He could feel not only that "White" figure of himself, but also that formed Yhwach manifestation.

"Still here? I thought I was the only one."

The monotonic female voice quickly caught his attention. Ichigo over to see the green-eyes of Halibel, "How did you make it out? Not that I'm disappointed or anything..."

She became tense, "I was... forgotten. Alone in my own darkness. My wounds were the only reminder that I was alive. There was... a crash. The ground shook and your fortress was in shambles. Although everything around me was crushed, I was somehow spared. And I've been doing my best to take advantage of it."

Ichigo's faced slumped, "Jeez, you know how to make a guy feel bad. Sorry, if it means anything."

"I've thought about killing you and your friend, " The Espada admitted, "But, seeing her mercilessly kill other Quincy and Sternritter gave me the impression you two were on a new objective. And I've fought Yhwach before. I lost, badly. And judging from the destruction of Soul Society, I couldn't rely on the Shinigami for an alliance. My best bet was to go with this man." The Arrancar then withdrew her unique looking Zanpakuto from her upper back. The teen was surprised to see such a... counterproductive weapon. The inside of it was completely hollow, while the actually blade was just the edges, "If me fighting you speeds up this process then let's get right to it. Every second we are losing valuable time."

Ichigo smirked, "Killing Yhwach is important, but I'm sure you still have people you care about. You should go see them before we leave."

Her attempt with a counter-argument fell short, "The ones I care for... that isn't bad advice. But what can I say to them? Sorry for being a failure? I can only hope that after I fight Yhwach I can find them. I'm not entirely sure what happened to them."

The former Sternritter tilted his head, "Hmm, if they were in Hueco Mundo, then... I think they are probably fine." Ichigo's eyes snap to Giselle. Majority of the Hollow which were still alive had been given to her for the "Zombie" to use in the war. There was this somber feeling he now felt inside his stomach. He hadn't even thought about Gigi since he last saw her. But... his mind was made up. Giselle, although forced, was on Yhwach's side. She was an enemy. And for his other friends... he just hopes they don't stand in the way. He still has values. The same values he had when he was a kid from his mother's teachings. But now he would have to something for the greater goo-

Her speed was perfect. She was so fast that Ichigo didn't even see her disappear. It was the sound which alerted him. The sound of a buzzing ringing in his ears which alerted his instincts. The teen with his eyes nearly blood shot raised his blade in the air and protected his head. He did not expect her to suddenly leap at him at near-light speed. Halibel was able to hold her own against the teen's massive great sword. He could feel her spiritual pressure. It was dark, it was heavy, it was Hollow. But it wasn't as black or deep and dense as his own was. Tia had reason in her life and did not feel the stereotypical way other Hollows did. And that's what made Ichigo look at her in a different light. She was different, but she had reason and contradicted everything the former Sternritter thought of Hollows. The Espada member broke the clash and tried pressing him with multiple attacks. Even if her blade was much smaller, she could still pressure him and exploit the cons in having such a weapon so large.

She went for quick side jabs to his open areas. Ichigo leaped back and swung his blade outward, forcing the female to dodge. When he can gain momentum his attacks, there comes a point where even if Halibel tried guarding against the attack it would only hurt her. That is one benefit for having such a massive weapon.

The blonde-hair female leaped backwards and charged reiryoku into her weapon, "Ola Azul!" A yellow projectile shot out from her weapon toward the Quincy. Ichigo lowered his eyes and surprised her by holding his hand out. Black reiatsu surrounding his left hand which then shot out like fire. The black flames collided with the yellow attack and something strange happened. Both combatants observed intensely. Her projectile was not being counter by a superior attack. She watched as her ability was not being repelled, but instead vanishing. Black flame-like substance coated it, and eventually the attack was no more.

"What was that?" She asked aloud, _'My Ola Azul has vanished. It didn't even explode on contact. It's like it's presence in this world was simply absorbed and vanished.'_ Halibel looked at Ichigo and even he was surprised at what had happened. Clearly even he wasn't too aware of what his powers were. He tried counter attacking, but was too slow. Tia jumped above his strike and held out her index finger, "Cero." A beam of bright yellow quickly shot out of her hand. The teen was stunned, he's never seen a Hollow ever use this signature move so fast before. At this range he didn't have enough time to use his weak Shunpo. The former Sternritter was blasted by the attack. He stood in its duration without having any shield. His Blut Vene and natural Shinigami defense was just enough for him to withstand the Cero. If he was hit by that without those resistances, it wouldn't be pretty.

 _'What are these flames?'_ Ichigo asked his internal spirits.

 _' **These are the embodiment of your Shinigami and Quincy powers merging. They aren't flames as in the same elemental sense of fire, but they take the appearance as such. I'm not entirely sure what they are, but I do know they are connected to your use of Shadows…'**_

The words from the manifestation made him ponder in thought. If this black aura is connected to shadows, what happens to the things that are "absorbed" by the shadows? It's frustrating to not know what kind of power you are emitting while emitting it. Truly a unique situation.

Where does it all end?

Ichigo said, "Hold on, I'm going to try something."

He closed his eyes and used the black flames to coat his body. Halibel was confused, but watched with a raised eyebrow as parts of his body began to vanish. It would take a complete submission. For example, his hands needed to be wrapped around and forced into itself, almost like neutron star collapsing on itself. However, instead of star bursting into a black hole, everything just suddenly vanishes.

 **BLACK**

The teen reemerged in a setting which he has never been to, "What it is this?" He asked aloud, "IS ANYONE OUT THERE!?"

It was black.

The world all around him was just pitch black.

What the fuck was this?

In the corner of his eyes Ichigo could see a bright light flying around this…realm. He tried moving forward, but his body descended down all the way through this vast world of emptiness. He used his Quincy techniques and constructed a blue bridge which stopped his fall. He saw the light from earlier and began running toward it. Hopefully this would lead him to his path. This method was not fast enough, he used what little Shunpo and Hirenkyaku he could to try and speedup his pathway.

"It's…

…yellow!"

It hit him now. That light flying in this dimension, it's the attack Halibel used!

The power…his power… it was all here. The black reiatsu which emits from his aura is Shadows!

He's in the Schatten Bereich! (Shadow Realm)

But this area was deadly. If a person were to come here they would die.

This was the finality. He looks up and eyes the sky.

For those who do not know, the Schatten Bereich is the space the Wandenreich used to separate themselves between Silbern and Soul Society. It's the exact same thing as the space between Hueco Mundo and the other realms. It was the periodic gap between worlds. Except this one was between the Wandenreich world and Soul Society. What made this so dangerous was that their was just simply no way out. It was like being sent out into the empty void of space. Except there is actually air somehow here. Ichigo was the most abundant user of "Shadows" in the Wandenreich. Yhwach did not give him this power. It was part of him since birth.

* * *

Askin was lying flat on the ground with his hand holding his head up. His expression was lax, bored, and uninterested in what was going on. The "Deathdealing" was staring and observing the shop while he was being intensely interrogated, "Oh c'mon, where did Ichigo go?" It was hard for him not to sweat in this position, "I willing gave my weapons… what gives?" Urahara, Tessai, and Rukia were all looking at him suspiciously. The female soul reaper was the only thing keeping him from sealed by these two Kidou experts. Just then, a female with long black hair entered the main room, "Bambi! Help me out, c'mon convince them I'm legit!"

The former "Explode" looked down with disgust. Like a person looking at the remains of a cockroach, "Kill him."

Urahara laughed, "Bambietta-chan, we're not savages. We only want to know his intentions."

"Bambi! C'mon... I was the nicest guy to you! I didn't even try to kill you when everyone else did!" Askin pleased for his old "friend" to try and save him.

She tilted her head, recalling all the moments she can remember with Askin. All those times he would watch her undress, the moments when he could constantly try to hook up with her, love poems, he even tried dating Candice just to get closer to the Sternritter.

"Skin him alive. He has no reason to leave Yhwach's side." Her words surprised everyone, "Think about it. He only joined Yhwach because he promised him to create a new world for Quincy. There is no other reason as to why he would abandon that." Bambietta was… calm. She wasn't screaming, or cursing…it was weird and out of character.

Askin smirked, "That's the reason I stayed with him… not the reason I joined. And you know that…" His tone was low and cold. But he feels a little hurt by her choice of words. Not that anyone else knew why, "I'm telling you, Yhwach is going insane. He stole your guys powers and is using it them for himself to get stronger. He doesn't care if any of us die, we're just dominos to clear his path!"

She spat, "We've always known this, you idiot. None of us just ever believed would could fall. We were filled with such arrogance that defeat was never possibly seen. Then, we all died."

…Speechless.

"You've changed." Askin admitted, "Does good di-… Did he do that?" She remained idle and didn't respond. Bambietta would never admit one person could change her so much but she knew in her heart Ichigo was the reason she was a better person overall, "Maybe I will like it here."

"I have something to admit." The "Deathdealing" announced, "And no, I didn't come here as a spy sent to kill all of you. But what I was worried about was Yhwach killing everyone, then creating a new world where it was just him and… me. So, I am here and brought something you may be interested in…"

Urahara tilted his head, "Go on…"

The "D" reached into his pocket. The smirk on his face suddenly fell flat as he realized nothing was in his right pocket, "M-Maybe the other!" He reached into his left and was just as empty. Askin then recalled when Ichigo walked up to him outside. The teen had awfully gotten close, that was the only time since he had the Hogyoku where someone got uncomfortably close.

"That son of a bitch…" Askin said, "Ichigo has the Hogyoku!"

* * *

 **Short Chapter, apologizes. Next chapter will be the last "filler" before we reach the final "arc" of the story. I know nothing really happened here but I had to do this. I didn't want to just have a chapter where Ichigo had new powers without discovering them himself**

 **Next chapter will no doubt be twice as long as this. Probably more boring character development/ unfinished ties.**

 **How do you guys like Ichigo's new crew?**

 **Bambietta - Obv we know her shes the best**

 **Halibel - I always liked her and always wanted to do an Ichigo/Tia romance fanfic but just never got around to. Were def gonna see more of her (in terms of powers) than in canon.**

 **Rukia - Eh, she was the reason I got into bleach fanfic. She'll be going.**

 **Askin - We'll see with him :)**

 **Urahara - Kinda boring since we already seen what happened with him.**

 **Gremmy - Gremmy created living beings which lived autonomously. Now I wasn't entirely sure if they could survive if the original (gremmy) died. So, the clone lives on and is now replacing. But the clone isn't the same mentally.**

 **Hopefully you guys weren't upset Kyoraku died. I like him, alot. And I also think Gremmy was extremely underrated. I mean who else could survive the vacuum to space besides Kenpachi? I mean fucks sake.**

 **Anyways I'm trying to show every Shinigami/Quincy**

 **OH and one last thing. I will finish three powers after this. I have been having issues with this story maybe you can see with the quality lol. But it wouldn't be fair to the people who (still somehow) like this. Anyways, apologizes for the late ness.**


	29. Chapter 29

**RECAP**

 **Ichigo learns more and more about his Zanpakuto and its Quincy elements**

 **Gremmy died, replaced by a clone who is not the same as the original**

 **Kyoraku died with original Gremmy (rip)**

 **Female Sternritter fighting some other Shinigami**

 **Askin makes it to the candyshop**

 **I also can't believe this story has 230k words jesus fuck.**

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes. He looked around and was relieved to see that he is back in the rocky training room. He noticed Halibel who was cautiously staring at him. Probably on edge that her opponent just suddenly snapped out of reality for quite some time. She had her hands crossed and resting under her chest. The Espada was able to tell from his recent "snap-in" that he was back to normal. Although, in a real battle she hopes he doesn't fade out. The Quincy teen looked down and pulled something from his pocket. Ichigo's expression was blank at the sign of the Hogyoku. Such a bright, powerful object that he has no idea how to use just sitting in the palm of his hand. But he still wants to. He's been infatuated with the device from the day he first laid eyes on it.

How he first came into contact with this mysterious attractive orb is quite the story. It was long before the war, about two years ago. And without going into a detailed flashback of events it's more convenient to just explain what happened. Yhwach had proposed making an alliance with Aizen Sosuke in the past because of his own impatience. The Sternritter and Wandenreich army were simply not ready. They did not have the logistics, information, manpower, and overall willingness to go after the Gotei 13. Although it would have been a perfect time to strike when majority of its forces were outside the Soul Society. But Yhwach did cave into his advisors please and did not choose to pursue a relationship with Aizen. However, if the man had succeeded in winning the battle in the fake human world, then it would have been an entirely different story.

During the early stages, his Majesty dispatched a few mobile Star Knights.

It was also the only time when he met Aizen. Ichigo was well reserved two years ago. He was a recent Sternritter and wasn't putting himself in the spotlight. But Sosuke was an interesting individual. Even though there were five of them, the teen felt he was personally interrogated when speaking to the Shinigami.

Ichigo had wanted to see Aizen again, but for his own gains. The Hogyoku, he wanted to know more about it. What it could do for him, and now he wants to know how he can use it against Yhwach. If it could make Aizen stand up to the Gotei 13, what can it make him do?

' _I want you to work.'_ Ichigo said in his mind, seemingly talking to the device as if it had a conscious, ' _Give me it… and I'll kill Yhwach…'_ The teen didn't know how the thing worked. But It didn't function based off of "Give me power" it gifted power based off of the persons desire. And while Ichigo did not know that, he still wanted to keep it around him. Which is why he ad stolen it from Askin when he noticed it glowing from his pocket. What does Ichigo really want? His desire in killing Yhwach was not as passionate and willful. Sure, he wanted him to die. But killing him doesn't just end things. Ichigo admired Yhwach in the past for being a leader in the past, someone who created a hope for Quincy back when times were tough. In his heart, Ichigo enjoyed being a Sternritter, and he enjoyed leading Soldat. It was just the overall position of being a leader which is what he wanted.

His foreign policy and interrelations with other groups of people would be a bit less aggressive as Yhwach of course.

But he thought about it…

It sounds nice.

"Kurosaki-san!" Yelled a panicked male voice.

Ichigo looked up and hid the device in his pocket, "Yo." He said innocently.

"The Hogyoku… do you have it?" Urahara asked calmly, hoping to not irritate Ichigo, "This other man claims you took it from him. But I have trouble believing someone like him could have ever come into possession with it."

The teen didn't consider himself a "thief" or a bad person. But this device has caused so much trouble for the Gotei 13 why would he would just hand it back? Was it selfish and arrogant to believe that in his hands, it would be used for the greater good? Oh, it certainly was but for some reason he felt attracted to this thing. As if it was calling him. He didn't want to give it up. Ichigo knew who he was. And judging by how many of his fellow comrades have died, he never plans to make a conflict with the Shinigami if he ever held some jurisdiction.

"What the hell is the Hogyoku?"

"Liar!" Askin said with his finger extended outward, "C'mon man, just own up to it's not like we'll give it to them!"Now the "Deathdealing" is pissing everyone off, "Yo c'mon, I just didn't come here to jerk you guys off give me a chance when have I ever tried to harm you Ichigo or Bambi?"

The attention was still somewhat on the teen Quincy. Ichigo spoke before anyone else, "Bambietta," He called to his girlfriend.

She lowered her eyes, "Yeah…"

"You remember the portrait of yourself you had in your room?" Her eyes then became wide with suspense,

"It had a peep hole in it."

…

The conversation of Urahara pressing Ichigo if he had the infamous orb was now cut short when the sight of a glowing light blinded everyone. Askin felt a heated sensation on his back, which was soon followed by a blast of energy. A controlled explosion on the Quincy shocked everyone. They typically expected an erratic power. But this explosion was contained, its power was condensed and controlled.

How? Bambietta had limited her explosion energy to a bare minimum. Therefor only causing harm to Askin and no one else. The reason why this is such a significant incident was because no one could imagine bombs actually being manipulated to such a high degree. Everyone assumed the Quincy was dead. Except, he emerged out of the black smoke with burns all around his body.

"You know I wasn't the only one here who wanted that…"

She shot a glare to Ichigo who only shook his head, "I had that portrait for years. And you never told me."

Askin smirked while recovering his wounds, which amazed everyone that he was able to sustain such an attack, "Oops, messed up big time their Ichigo. Shouldn't rat on your friends!" Ichigo cursed internally and knew he messed up. It was in the moment. There was no real reason why he shouldn't have told her. The slicked-haired man also spat, "So I come offering my help and you all just throw bombs on me? Yhwach never threw bombs on me…."

"No," Bambietta replied, "He didn't. But he is going to take all your power and leave you to be skinned alive like the animal you are." Her tone, while calm, had serious inent. Askin was staring at a Bambietta he does not remember. One who is stern, calm, controls her anger but still managed to keep her ferociousness. Perhaps one could make the argument that blowing another individual up is not the definition of being calm, but the way she did was different than before. It was all controlled. Her emotions being not suppressed, but maintained. Although upset with him, she stood next to Ichigo and now seemed disinterested in the entire situation.

He formed an almost sad smile, "I see… you two are "together"…?" Askin didn't know why but he felt a chill of melancholy run through him at seeing the fact. Truth be told he did like Bambietta a bit. Her fierce personality combined with her exquisite beauty was a perfect combo. However, it was Ichigo who won her instead.

Maybe if he had helped her when she needed it, or at least checked up on her once in a while.

Well now Askin isn't feeling too happy. His emotions down, his body burned, he looked up and eyed everyone and said, "Fine, you got me. I was sent here for one purpose really."

"That is?" Urahara questioned.

"To kill all of you."

A drop of silence filled the room. By now Rukia and Halibel had taken an interest. They made it just in time to hear the brilliant plan from Askin to simply kill everyone. But he didn't… or didn't try to, "We appreciate your honesty, uh… Askin-san…" Urahara awkwardly replied, "I don't hope you intend to follow through with that. Which wouldn't make sense since you are in this situation."

"We need him."

Askin exhaled with relief. Ichigo stepped up and added, "I know his power… I'd rather have him on our side. He will be good for fighting Haschwalth or Yhwach. There aren't really that many people standing in our way. But I want him against Juhabach."

The "Deathdealing" formed a small smile while looking at Ichigo. He's known the teen for a number of years and the two have gotten into a numerous amount mischief throughout their time in the Wandenreich. It was like the teenage high school years they never got to have. Even in this situation where the "D" knows Ichigo is highly suspicious of him is willing to give him the chance to at least survive. Truly the power of friendship. Askin isn't sure if he would be willing to do the same thing for him. But that is what separates a man who trusts no one and a man who is willing to keep an open mind. Both have pros and cons, but only one of them is a trait for someone who will tried to lead others.

* * *

"You use WAY too much hairspray."

The vein popping on the side of Candice Catnipp's neck was amusing to see. She was taken back, almost shocked a man would tell her that she is using too much hair spray, "Says you, you're a living fire hazard! I can see you aging right now!" Her enemy, Yumichika Ayasegawa, scoffed her off. His own natural interest in male beauty and the standard of what believes is perfection contradicted the "Thunderbolt". It was a clash of two narcissistic personality's which could only end in blood. Candice looked around to see her "comrades" engaged in their own respective battles, "You're ugly. What kind of guy has hair like that?"

He spat, "A Quincy judging appearances? Do you guys even have showers? And why do your hair look like a yeast infection?" As the Sternritter was flaring up, he took his blade and pointed it her, "Maybe you'll look better in a grave."

Her laugh was intense, "Haha! You stupid fucking soul reaper!" She clenched her first and began charging reiatsu into her hand. Yumichika watched with surprise as electricity began forming. Candice swiped her hand, causing a barrage of sparks to fly toward him. The soul reaper widened his eyes and held his blade out. The electricity was pressed into his blade and he struggled to hold his foot down. The attack no doubt left him vulnerable for a few seconds. He looked up and watched as Candice pulled out her green-electric Heilig Bogen. The female placed her unique Heilig Pfeils into her spirit weapon and began firing down. Yumichika either repelled the attack or used shunpo to outright dodge the ability.

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!" His Zanpakuto was instantly transferred into his deceptive four-sickle blade. Candice was unfazed and continued firing down. He yelled, "Hado #31: Shakkaho!" A small crimson red orb blasted from his hand. The Quincy charged electricity into her hand and manipulated it in such way it was in the loose design of a whip. The Kidou spell was not nearly enough to eclipse the "Thunderbolt". She leaped toward the ground and kicked him in the face. He used his sword to block the sharp point of her heel. Never did Yumichika did expect a Quincy to be so formidable in hand to hand combat. Candice put her foot down and used her opposite foot to press against him once again. A strong, electric jab to his stomach caused the shinigami to stagger. He slashed at his opponent, causing a piece of her hair to be cut off, "Ha, gotcha bitch!"

She snapped with rage and unintentionally activated her Vollständig. Realizing this, she grinned and reached into her back. The Shinigami watched as she pulled two lightning blades from her final release. Her slashes were not charged attacks, but they were hard, Slash, slash, slash, was enough to cause the Shinigami to struggle. Every time she would hit him, he could feel the small bits of electricity pour through his body. The element was very strong against someone like Yumichika, who solely relied on his Zanpakuto and was not proficient in being a ranged Kidou user. He was mediocre at best, none of the spells he knew could actually help him.

Yumichika groaned in pain, _'God damn it, she's a lot stronger than she looks. I'm pissed, do I really have to use "it" all that way out here? I need to move to another location.'_ The Shinigami even in this dire situation was still insecure about the way his Zanpakuto worked. He wished it could be different. But in reality, his power is much more powerful in its true state.

Candice was too pissed off to tell that her opponent was intentionally dragging her away from the fight. She threw bolts of small lightning and holy arrows at him as he continued to shunpo away.

"Fucking cunt!" She yelled. The "Thunderbolt" flapped her wings and increased her speed. Candice gritted her teeth and pulled the string from her bow back. The Quincy then began focusing more and more spiritual pressure into her attack and aimed for the direction in front of Yumichika. Candice fired, and what merged out was not the standard Heilif Pfeil. The projectiles were 5 gigajoule blasts of electricity all harnessed into areas circling the soul reaper. Her infamous Galvano Blasts were no joke. Powerful enough to obliterate the strongest materiel known to man, it was a death sentence. The soul reaper looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. He could feel the immense power coming out him at literally and figuratively shocking speeds. A bright light soon took over his vision, followed by the rupturing sounds of the ground and everything around being electrocuted with such a high intensity that the atmosphere around him began to vibrate.

He turned a corner and widened his eyes. Yumichika realized he was at the border of the Soul Society and Rukongai. A piece of the large wall was still sitting strong while the other pieces were long gone and broken. The Soul Reaper remained idle and awaited his pursuer. Moments went by without a sign of his opponent. Yumichika was about to standup and look behind his cover, but was soon shook when the wall next to him began to crack. Electricity sparked through, managing to break through its thick insides. The man was zapped, causing him to fall to the ground. Following this was a breakthrough. With wide eyes the Shinigami watched as Candice shattered through a portion of the grand wall.

The "Thunderbolt" emerged with a smirk and a handful of lightning, "You done hiding that ugly face?"

Yumichika stood up and wiped the saliva leaking from his mouth, "I'll show it all right here, baby. Split and Deviate, Ruri'iro Kujaku!". Before Candice could try and assaulting him, her eyes go wide as the area around them turned black. The blades from his Zanpakuto suddenly flared up and began transforming into an ethereal glowing peacock feather-like vines. At high speeds the Sternritter was suddenly snapped by all limbs. Her movement was restrained, and she was being held without an easy escape.

"Now," He said with a sigh of relief, "Let's end this."

* * *

"Gentlemen…today…we have a new front on the battlefield."

The voice of Yhwach echoed throughout this small, enclosed reishi created space. He was still high up in the air and in the center of the Soul Society. The leader had gathered many Soldat and officers as well as some remaining Sternritter who were avoiding all the chaos. It appears that the man still needed some of his lower division forces for the future. Even though around 68% of his forces are around dead, he still can give those who aren't dead some hope.

"You and your brethren have all fought well. Some, more than others. And remember one thing, loyalty is the answer." Yhwach then stood and raised his hand in the air, "I have to you, what all of us have been dreaming about since this organizations founding. I give you, the passage!"

Appearing above the leader of the Wandenreich was a large yellow reishi key which was hovering him like a halo. Judging by how protected the item was it was obvious that this tool held a monumental amount of value to not only Yhwach but to every Quincy fighting in this war. Some could speculate what potential this could bring. But those who had somewhat of an idea instantly felt their morale boost from the sight. It was a sign that the war effort was a success and that the Wandenreich was winning the war. They all knew that this man was going to create something. Whether they volunteered or were conscripted, this is what they were promised. Many of there lives were not so happy, and so the use of Quincy nationalism gave them a sense of hope and escape to something better. This key was to secure the new world he was going to create. It was going to be grand full of nothing but Quincy in a new society.

"This, is what we will use to break into the Royal Palace and finally take what is ours."

The black-haired man then pointed into the crowd, "You all will be in the invasion force. And I know the strength of the Royal Guard. So, I will not stand by and watch this time. I will be making a presence and will be fighting alongside all of you. We will finish this war as we started it, together." A roaring crowd of blinded Soldat cheered the man with passion. Even if seeing many of their comrade's die was dismaying they all knew what winning the war would have meant to them. It would at least prove they didn't die for nothing and that everyone had a purpose in this war of the worlds.

Standing in the back of this small enclosure was a Sternritter leaning against the wall. His tone was calm but cautious. He seemed a bit confused as he couldn't recognize many of his fellow Star Knights present at this meeting. And it wasn't like anyone to just blow Yhwach off like this. This was an important meeting which would signify the next move in their war effort. It just didn't add up. Then again, he himself had been almost considered M.I.A. But no one could blame Cang-Du. His movements were being followed, and he becoming paranoid.

"Where the hell is everyone? And the Schuzstaffel, shouldn't they at least be here for this? Where's Ichigo?" The "Iron" asked aloud.

The "Heat" who was standing next to him was idle and calm. Possessing characteristics which surprised the "Iron". Bazz finally said, "Ichigo is gone. Dead most likely. And everyone else... hopefully dead." The man was never considerate or really cared about his comrades as much as he cared about Ichigo. He was still in absolute shock over his former underling piercing through what he thought was Yhwach. When in reality it was just a Loyd brother pretending to be Yhwach in order to fool Ichigo. The near-bald man still doesn't know why he did it, but he himself has been questioning why he's still with Juhabach in the first place, _'It just doesn't make sense. If he was going to do it, why now? Why not later to seize the throne In the future?'_

"What!? What the fuck did you just say?" Cang asked with complete surprised

Bazz looked over, "Where have you been?"

The "Iron" scoffed, "Man, you don't know want to know. I'm being stalked by a soul reaper. One that is pissed I killed her friend. Seriously, I got lost in Rukongai for days wondering how to get back. Luckily, a trail of dead Shinigami led me here. Still though, I'm freaked out. She knows my weaknesses."

The pink-haired Quincy replied, "Yeah, I'll deal with her.

The "I" looked around and noted, "Then what happened to the other Imperial Guards, they were...?" The absence of Gerard, Lille, and Pernida led to his answer. They must be dead. And Ichigo must have killed them, "So Ichigo isn't confirmed dead... where could he be? Did he lose his mind or something?" To this moment the leader of the Wandenreich had not explained what had happened. So now, everyone is just assuming their own versions on what and why it happened. No one would dare bring up the subject of course.

"Who knows?" Bazz casually stated. It stunned Cang that no one else is was in a panicked craze. They lost majority of the Sternritter, and the strongest fighters in the Imperial Guard. Of course, there was a lack of Shinigami fighters as well. Cang could tell Yhwach was only doing this to encourage more and more star knights to seek out the soul reapers who could pose a threat. They were all still against the Wandenreich so it makes sense to attack them. It wouldn't make sense to enter the Royal Realm and risk the possibility of a flank from the weaker Gotei 13 members. Regardless of their strength it would be extremely awkward to be surrounded by the enemy. Not to mention the Shinigami have a larger reserve pool of lower-class fighters. Which, if attacking a weakened Star Knight, could have some effect. Cang snapped out of his deep thoughts when Bazz-B made a very deliberate loud sigh, "SO, what the fuck!?" He yelled out, "When are we going to this "Royal Palace" or whatever the fuck? Seriously, we kicked the shit out of everyone here and yet we're sitting on our ass just doing absolutely NOTHING."

"Bazz-B!" Jugram yelled, "Your voice will be heard when wanted."

"Eat a dick," the "H" yelled, "So, tell us, "Your majesty" how are you going to break through these 72 pillars or whatever the shit? Cuz' it certainly sounds like to me you don't have a plan!"

The "Balance" appeared before his old friend. Bazz tried a casual punch but Jugo quickly caught his fist, "Watch it." He warned. The red-haired man wasn't fazed or intimidated in the slightest. His attention was focused on the leader of the Wandenreich.

Yhwach smirked, "Why do you think I gathered you degenerates here for?" He looked up and raised his arms up in opposing fashions. His body then began to glow blue. Reishi began emitting from his body and the surrounding the area. Its collection began to emulate into blue flat orb which covered the roof of this large meeting room. Without any warning, the ceiling of the building blasted itself off. All of the Quincy and everyone on the ground looking up to the heavens saw an opening in the cloud. This opening was...magnificent. It was emitting light to where the Quincy were. Yhwach was standing in the direct center of what will be there entrance into the heavens. But there was something blocking the view of the beyond. It was... a word. A large flat text which said, "SEAL". The King of the Quincy turned around and said, "There are 72 of these. There called pillars which are essentially just shields. We need to get through all of them and we finally cane make our way into the beyond. Does that appease you, "Bazz-B?"

Bazz gritted his teeth and replied, "Well how the hell do we get through!?"

The older Quincy smirked. He nodded toward Haschwalth who nodded back. Bazz watched with curiosity as his old childhood former friend closed his eyes and held his sword pointing straight from his chest. The "Heat" had his eyes go wide. Jugram suddenly gained white reishi-wings, his sword grew and extended itself through an ethereal white body which was almost twice its original size. His spiritual pressure shook the area around everyone. The "Balance" was now in his most powerful state. No Quincy, not even Yhwach, had ever seen Haschwalth use his Vollständig. Like an angel returning to heaven, the blonde-haired man reached up into the clouds and placed his hand against the first of the 72 seals. The Key which Yhwach had also at the same moment lifted itself up and pointed the male end at the seal.

Jugram pierced his sword into the defense barrier and began to carve out a specific design. A design which resembled the shape of a keyhole.

With this created the key as if naturally was pressed into the first pillar. It turned, and with the sliding motion finished, it shattered the defense.

"72 of these." Yhwach said, "But we cannot do all of them in a single timespan. Hashcwalth and the key itself will have to recover its power.

* * *

Shuhei Hisagi remained calm as multiple lower-tier Quincy began charging at him. There meager spirit arrows were easily chopped down and counter attacked. He eyed the man who had summoned these fighters and raised an eyebrow, "What is the point of sending them? They are human beings with lives. You know they cannot even harm me?" The figure he was staring at was an older man who had a lax and disinterested expression on his face. As if the deaths of these Soldat did not faze him one bit. His hair was nicely done and his attire was closely resembling a white business suit. This Sternritter was able to produce black shadow against the wall which emitted these troops who were ready for combat at any moment summoned.

Robert Accutrone replied, "The Rapid Reaction Force (RAF) is a key component in the Wandenreich. Their job is specifically for overwhelming the enemy. They may have the highest rate of casualties in the empire, but that is their purpose. For the greater good. To ask why we do such things should be obvious for someone in your position. You command the lower divisions."

The purple-haired soul reaper snapped, "It doesn't matter. Such a reckless tactics only causes dis-" His words were quickly cut short. A small, but highly dense and fast reishi bullet was coming directly at his face. Shuhei was caught off guard. He readies his Shikai in front of the center of his face, where he prayed that Robert had aimed. Luckily, the Quincy did just as he hoped.

"Shame on me," Accutrone said, "My opponents typically believe I shoot them somewhere in the cranium, or anyone where lethal. But usually I aim for somewhere else, such as an eye or a limb. Perhaps it's because I didn't want to hear a youngling like you lecture me about anything." Hisagi threw one of his blades out. The older man stepped to the side and looked behind him. His Zanpakuto of course were two dual scythe-like weapons which were connected by a black long chain which held quite a considerable distance. Kazeshini, while not a conventional weapon, held the potential to be a very complex yet rewarding weapon due to its unique and polarizing style.

Robert could see the blade spinning directly back at him, giving him the basic view on how his opponent can manipulate his tool. However, he also had to be wary of the other blade. As Kazeshini was close to striking the back of his head, the Sternritter slammed his palm into the ground and summoned numerous Soldat. They rose and Accutrone yelled, "Spread out! Two of you don't lay your eyes of each blade and the rest pressure him." They didn't respond, but it was clear they planned to follow his orders. Shuhei with a frown whipped around his weapon. The Soldat shot arrows at him but were very surprised by the speed the soul reaper was managing his zanpakuto. It was quite a gruesome site to see body parts flying around the area. Blood spilling against the floor and leaking down into the lower areas of the destroyed Soul Society. The contrast of blood red, and the white Quincy uniform let a very unsettling feeling in those who were easily squeamish.

The Quincy stepped to the side and activated his Vollständig. Robert's "Grimanial" or, "Walk of God" strongly enhanced his movement. This was effective in his fighting style which was centered around close-combat. The older man side-stepped an interesting attack and appeared right in front of the Soul Reaper. Hisagi's eyes go wide, ' _How did he dodge my Kubikake!?'_ At point-blank range, Robert shot the man. The reishi bullet was small, but highly condensed and was fast. It pierced through his shoulder without any resistance. The pain was brutal. It didn't go through his bone but did graze it. His arm was sore enough from the training regardless. This only made the left side of his body more uncomfortable. _POP POP POP_ His gun was not a single shot. Shuhei in response yanked down on his chain. Causing the blade to fall back just in time to repel against three shots from hitting him, "Hadō #54. Haien (Abolishing Flame!" Hisagi waved his hand and out emitted a swift purple crescent which ignited when colliding against the Sternritter.

Robert emerged _unscathed._ How fast could one man move?

Hisagi used shunpo to create a distance. He began swinging Kazeshini around in order to sway the Sternritter. He looked at the ground and noted as the Quincy was doing his strange slide to the side, his shadow was larger, and was moving at a different way which didn't follow the correct pattern.

Hisagi was smart. He noticed that when dealing with an opponent who had a weapon like a pistol, creating a distance would be the best thing in order to have the highest chances of victory. Limiting Robert's close-quartered zone would cripple his fighting style.

"I still don't like the shape of this thing," The Soul reaper said. Robert remained silent and loaded his gun with a mock reishi casing. It might as well have just been a real gun at this point. But that was the exchange for having such a powerful spirit weapon. The elder man surprised Shuhei by opening up his mouth and asking, "For someone so young, you are skilled and dedicated. Your discipline proceeds the natural expectations I have for you Shinigami. I only wish we had more youth like you who aren't afraid and can actually do things on their own. Perhaps if we had people capable such as yourself, we wouldn't be in this struggling mess. I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Robert Accutrone, Sternritter "N" as in the "Nightwalker"."

The purple-haired man lowered his eyes, "Everyone who died on your side gave you their lives. Whether I believe it was right or wrong doesn't matter. They died for something, in their own values and morals. To disrespect them like that is very distasteful. If perhaps the Wandenreich held your life a little more valuable then you wouldn't have such casualties. And my name... just call me Hisagi." Before Robert could give a rebuttal, Hisagi began spinning his weapons in high speed. Launching his blades and then spinning them back toward his location created a difficult cycle for the Sternritter to break. His ability to use "Shadows" and dash nearly-through objects gave him a slight chance to survive. This was an issue for the Zanpakuto. It's reaper and lengthy design made it imperative that it'd take a few attacks to actually take down a powerful opponent. His way of fighting was not relied on one strike finishing the entire battle.

Robert looked around and noticed the chain was both in front and behind him.

He felt the constriction of the chain wrap around his body. Luckily with his vollständig, the power of his enhanced **Shadows** allowed him to slip through this tight space. The Soul Reaper gritted his teeth as he witnessed the craftsmanship of his fighting style outwitted by a cheap teleportation move. Robert shot multiple reishi shots at the Shinigami but it was easily countered. The older man stomped his foot on the ground. A black shadow extended from his body which surrounded the entire area around him. Shuhei stood perplexed and was caught off guard when Robert appeared using Hirenkyaku and forced the soul reaper to back off the edge of the roof they were fighting on.

The Quincy dodged a surprise counter attack and shot off more reishi bullets. Hisagi was shot. He gripped the wound which was impacted his left leg. He groaned and fell to the ground. He placed his hand on the ground and struggled to rise up.

 _'I can't believe I'm being outmaneuvered this hard. If it had been any other opponent I wouldn't be in this situation. His movements are just so swift.'_ The young warrior was on the ground when the Sternritter jumped down. Before Accutrone could try anything, Hisagi yanked the chain back, causing the scythe part of his Shikai to reach behind Robert's ankle and tie itself around his foot. The man fell face forward. His gun sliding to the side. Shuhei stood up and left his Zankpakuto trapping his opponent.

His weapon was stomped by Shuhei. The younger man then engaged in Hakuda, or hand-to-hand combat against the Quincy. "N" worked his way out of the chain and reached into his left pocket.

"A-Another..."

The Vice-Captain of the 9th Division stuttered as he fell to his knees.

Robert Accutrone stood up and looked over his shoulder. The black shadow on the ground which he had summoned _finally_ emerged its original intention, "What took you all so long!?" Five Soldat emerged from his summoning and stood calmly, "I summoned you minutes ago, you're all supposed to be faster. You all could have been useful when I first called for you. But now you've lost your chance to prove yourself to his majesty."

Hisagi lied on the floor with three devastating wounds. He had hoped by discarding his opponents' weapon, then he would gain some sort of advantage. But the "N" secretly had another spirit weapon in his left pocket. It had been another hand gun. One that was deliberately not used in order for a surprise attack.

The Vice-Captain of the 9th Division struggled to hold the blood in his chest, but now it was futile. He observed his enemies, who all had eyes on him, "Execute him." Robert ordered, "At least do something.

"What happened to the others you summonsed?" A member from the Rapid Reaction Force responded.

"Who cares!?" The "N" yelled in return, "Your job is to do as _I_ say."

The Soldat stood without words. They observed the battlefield and saw the Shinigami bleeding out. Then, they could see the splatter of body parts. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the lower Quincy had been unnecessarily sacrifice. Robert had almost 0 wounds and took the fight without getting hit. It was hard for the Soldat to see that. It was demoralizing. Even if the enemy had lost, their own superiors did not care about them.

The "Nightwalk" approached the Shinigami and lowered his eyes, "Perhaps I overestimated your strength. I truly fear the future for our own side as well. These hooligans refusing orders, questioning everything, and now we have Kurosaki, a kid with too must strength rebelling! His Majest trusts the young too well." Moments went by with the Soldat surrounding Hisagi, but none were being swift with this order, "What are you doing!? Kill him or I will kill you!"

They all stood withdrew their blue bow's.

One of the foot soldiers looked at Hisagi and stared him down. Their masks look quite intimidating in this close range. But even through his armor the soul reaper could see the rage, fury, and despair in the Soldat's eyes. He must be upset for killing his comrades earlier on. Hisagi knows the feeling, and closes his eyes.

Until his ears here something obscure…

"For Kurosaki!

Down with Yhwach!

Down with the Wandenreich!"

Before Robert could comprehend what on earth had reached his ears, multiple arrows pierced his body.

The arrogant, rude, and lack of care for the common troopers were all reasons as to why these Soldat had had enough of their superiors. It was a mutiny. After seeing Ichigo, they felt a strong sense of morale when it came to defying Yhwach, "We've had enough of you, Mr "N". As one last struggle for a counter attack, Rober tried pulling the gun from his left pocket. Only for his former underlings to kick him while he was struggling. This act of betrayal was by the far the _last_ thing Accutrone expected of these Soldat. His guard was down, and that one split second of turning his back around was the only time he could have not expected the firing squad.

"I will tell the others what we did. If they do not join us, we will have to kill them. For us to identify ourselves, we'll take off our goggles." The Soul reaper was stunned by this betrayal. But he knew it was well deserved.

"Soul Reaper," said this goggle-less Quincy, "We're sick and tired of being cannon fodder for Yhwach. I will try and persuade as many of my comrades as I can, I hope you all can establish a cease fire with us. We do not want to fight anymore. We wish to end this war with Yhwach dead."

The Vice-Captain smiled and closed his eyes, "I'd like nothing more... by the way, are any of you medics?"

One of the Soldat nodded and removed his mask, "I'll send a message to be sent to your 4th Division. We have a force occupying the medical area and will invite the healers to return. I think it will also make a good headquarters for this anti-Yhwach coalition."

* * *

"You seem different today."

Ishida Ryuken said while dodging a very swift and powerful kick from his trainee. Bambietta pressed him more and more with hand to hand combat. Although it was an extremely unconventional method of fighting, especially with being a Quincy. However, every training session Ishida allowed a free sparing of any of her preferences She enjoys this method in the beginning because it's the biggest stress relief she can have in training. Of course, blowing things up is fun, but she has been controlling herself in that field. Today she was being even more aggressive than usual.

"Is something the matter?"

She rolled her eyes and tried punching him in the face. He caught her hand and refused to let go, "I'm a doctor, I know when someone is having a hard time."

"Yeah," Bambi replied, "You're a doctor, not a fucking therapist." She rolled her fist, causing him to lose his grasp. The former Sternritter then kicked him in his chest, causing Ryuken to slide back, "It's just…"

"Just what?" He insisted, "I don't care about your issues, I don't care enough to insult you about them or tell anyone. I just need you to be a better fighter. And if hearing you out does so, then tell me."

Over the course of these past days she has changed. But change requires maintenance, and it isn't a surprise that often some of her older traits come back. She was mad at a certain someone. And for a good reason. Ichigo had known that she was being watched and peaked upon by a secret hole established in her room. She was disgusted. Even if the portrait she had of herself (which didn't last long in room) was limited in its life, it hurt. It hurt her to know he knew that back then and never said anything. Although in the past, it was a sense of betrayal. And for her to feel that sense of betrayal from him of all people just hurt.

"I see," Ryuken said, "Well, times have changed from when I was growing up. I knew this girl who was essentially transferred into our household. In the human world, Quincy's are usually "increased" because of marriages. But many of us do not wish to be with other Quincy's because of the rarity of us. So, it was a time of arraigned marriages and those are very difficult in this modern world."

"I loved her," Ishida admitted, "But she never loved me. And even though we were scheduled to marry I knew I couldn't go through it. No matter how hard I tried she would never marry me. And I accepted that in a wrong way. One day, after numerous unfortunate circumstances. She was confined to the safe area of being heavily reliant on a Shinigami. One whom she… fell in love with and got married. I felt it was wrong for them to be together, and I felt betrayed at that fact."

"Does this story end?"

Ryuken flinched and adjusted his glasses, "I was getting to it. Basically, I am not defending his actions in the past. But he was clearly immature and didn't take you seriously. Would he allow that act to happen now? He clearly respects and loves you now. I highly doubt he would toy with someone like you. Plus, judging from his awkwardness around you it seems you are his first and most likely only love he will have."

His words, while annoyingly long and tedious, had reached Bambietta. She had issues, he had issues, they founded their relationship on issues. It was only a matter of time before they clashed. But they growing up, and both knew they were changing. The old her would have expressed her emotions in a very hostile and quite literally and figuratively explosive manner. But this formula of talking and working things out has just soothed herself out.

"Your training is already completed." Ishida said, causing her to become surprised, "However, their is one thing you should know. I imagine it may be traumatic but this technique I will teach will enhanced yourself to the absolute maximum. Stronger than even your final release before Yhwach stole it from you."

Her curiosity peaked, "What is it?"

Her lowered his eyes and answered, "The Letzt Stil"

* * *

It was the moment.

"Kurosaki… are you sure you don't want me to go in with you? At least have me explain to them the situation beforehand. They've known me their whole lives."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and replied, "Thanks, Urahara. Not just for helping me, but for helping them throughout these years as well. But this is something I need to do alone. Which is why I didn't want her to come."

He was here.

He was finally here.

This was the moment he had been waiting for. All these years, it was finally time.

Ichigo stood wearing casual clothes. A long-sleeved white t-shirt and black pants with white shoes. It felt so awkward wearing such lax attire. He was so used to wearing uniforms and another formal wear. But the teen was not excited to show off his new design. Looking up, his eyes fall sad from the sight. This building... this house... it looks the same. It was the same just as he had remembered. The dreams he had in the Wandenreich of longing to return back home to see his family. It... finally happened. He was here. 9 years later. Time, it went by that fast. It feels just like yesterday he was here, on Christmas, or a birthday. All those moments are gone, like dust in the wind. Everything now is what he makes of it. Whether Ichigo wants to enter or not is up to him. And that's why he did everything. That's why he continued being in the Wandenreich, it is the reason why he betrayed Yhwach. After learning the true intention of him destroying this world, Ichigo had no other choice. His reason for fighting for the man no longer existed.

So why was he so hesitant to continue?

There was an elephant in the room. His dad was dead. He could not bring him back to life no matter how hard he wanted. It was just unfortunate. And Ichigo feels terrible about it. But he isn't going to sulk for the rest of his life until Yhwach is dead. That way, when he eventually dies, he can tell Isshin he did the best he could for his family.

"Um, hello?"

The teen snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. A voice had reached his ears, but his focus could not follow.

"Down here." The feminine tone said again. Ichigo looked down and widened his eyes. A young teenager with black hair and brown eyes stared at him with suspicion, "Can I help you?"

"H-Huh?" The former Sternritter stuttered.

"I said," The girl replied, "Is there something you need? You've been standing outside for an hour, and it's creepy as hell. If you're not going to tell me I'll gladly deal with you and then call the cops." He felt it was quite amusing she would "deal" with him and then call for assistance. That type of boyish non-threatened and cocky attitude is what you want your younger sister to have. For them to never be afraid of anything, but of course always be cautious.

Ichigo smiled, "I'm not a creep. Sorry, I just got lost in thought. How have you been, Karin?"

Karin's eyes went up in surprise, "Do I know you?" Now familiar with his tone, she let her guard go down a bit. He didn't seem aggressive, and didn't make any sudden movements. Karin of course had been warned and was trained to figure out who is possibly a threat. And Ichigo isn't posing any of those signs which were vigorously planted into her mind.

"No... we haven't properly met before." Ichigo took a deep breath, "My name is Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo entered the house and felt like he was in the twilight zone. Looking at everything with such interest and fascination it really made Karin think if he was from another world. She didn't really know what to think when Ichigo introduced himself. All he did was say was his first and last name. Karin does know the name Kurosaki... it was obviously her surname. However, she only knew one Ichigo. And it was an overstatement to say she "knew" one. The only person in her life she recalls is an older brother who had died before she even had her first memory.

She has seen things in her life.

Strange things.

But never a person like this individual.

Both her and Yuzu knew what they, and their father are. She knew what Hollows and Shinigami are. She knew her father was a man who would venture out in the night and recklessly go and fight Hollows to ensure that he would never lose another child again. But, even with all of this, she never once expected to face someone who she knew died. Ichigo held a family picture and froze in time. He remembers this. It was at a park, and it was a special day because of the strange circumstances. It had actually snowed despite him living in an area known for not having that type of weather reign down in that season. Having that detail of the memory made it unique, it made it worth remembering.

"Yuzu!" Karin yelled. She could hear a faint "Yeah!?" in return up the stairs, "Come down here... there is someone you should meet." The sound of pounding footsteps from above came running down the house. Ichigo was stunned to see how grown Yuzu was. They were both 13 years old, and had looked completely different. This was natural of course. But to him it was only mind boggling.

It was all coming together.

Ichigo did his best to control his emotions. All those years gone...vanished, taken. Who knows what his life would have been if he just was not there at that exact moment where Yhwach was.

"...This is Ichigo..." Karin spoke awkwardly.

Yuzu's tilted her head, "Ichigo…what?" She said confused.

"Kurosaki. Ichigo…Kurosaki." Karin answered.

Her twin sister approached Ichigo and formed a very happy and warm smile, "Nice to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo! What made you decide to come here?"

The older Quincy and Karin looked at each other with the latter giving a sigh. Karin looked to Yuzu and gave a verbal but short explanation to what she was referring to. It didn't take long, but when the youthful girl comprehended the situation her mood began to shift. She was still happy, but her tone was different. The look in her eyes were wide and filled with shock, "Is it really?" Yuzu asked in a low tone. Ichigo nodded and formed a small sad smile. Karin and her sister couldn't imagine someone pretending to do something like this. The girl grabbed a nearby picture and raised it in the air. Orange hair, brown eyes, peach skin. All characteristics which matched him, "You've been gone a long time!" Her head was _slammed_ into his stomach. The now Shinigami lost his breathe at the sudden pressure and almost collapsed on top of the girl, "We knew you would come back! Just like father said."

 _Father_

"Gone? You never thought I was…"

"Nope!" Yuzu said aloud, "Of course, you had a gravestone. But we, or well, I never thought you were really gone. Father always looked for here, and he wouldn't go looking if he didn't intend to find something."

Ichigo smiled and patted her head, "Yeah, he was a great guy wasn't here?"

Karin's eyes snap, "…W…W-as? What do you mean…Was?"

* * *

Ichigo closed the door and walked outside.

"How did it go?"

Urahara had waited outside for him to finish. He wanted to ensure that Ichigo was still stable or to help the young girls process the emotional trauma.

The teen was saddened, but he was also happy. It was difficult to explain but, in the end, it was something that had to happen.

"It went better than expected." Ichigo said. The teen looked passed the Shinigami and noted two more people were looking at him. Bambietta stood with her arms crossed but had a very proud and satisfied expression on her face, "Hey." The teen said to his girlfriend, "Good to see you." His smile almost made her fluster. He then looked at Ishida who had a very serious pose, "Something we need?"

Ryuken replied, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you Ichigo. But their is no time. I want to spend our last day having you recover from surgery. If I don't remove the silver clot from your chest, you will die." The man added, "Heart work already is extremely difficult on the body. You won't have much time to recover."

Ichigo looked to Bambietta and said, "Do you want to do it?"

Ryuken and her eyes both shoot up, "Kurosaki, please-"

The orange-haired Shinigami sighed and interrupted, "Look, Ishida. I know what you trying to say. We need it, I know. And I know you want us to succeed, and I know you want us to get Uryuu back to you. And we will do that. But it's our decision." Why is he almost refusing? Well, to be honest, Ichigo is disappointed. He thought coming here and seeing his believed family members would fill this gap in his chest from the loss of his father. And it some extend it did. But he couldn't fill that void. The only thing stopping him from losing his mind are reasons. The fact that he still has Bambietta, and the goal to kill Yhwach. They were distractions from the near collapse of his mental optimism. He just wants someone to tell him what to do, to guide him. He's been fighting this mental battle all alone, and doesn't know how to make it open.

The former "Explode" trusted Ishida and believed what he was saying was necessary. But what Ichigo is suggesting… is very dark and pessimistic. Perhaps it is his guilt, but Bambietta does not want to die.

"We're doing it."

* * *

 **I kinda liked this chapter. It took an EXTRAORDINARY amount of time to write it sadly but sorry.**

 **This was the last chapter of this lame arc.**

 **I think this story will end in the next 10 chapters or less.**

 **Ichigo will finally go back next chapter.**

 **As for Askin... well hm... have different thoughts.**

 **let me know**


	30. Chapter 30

**Recap**

 **Yhwach breaching the 72 Barriers**

 **Ichigo / Bambietta going into surgery**

 **Ichigo confronts family (although it was omitted but will still be shown in more important times)**

 **Some fights which I can't remember**

* * *

Although Ishida Ryuken had been practicing medicine all throughout his life, going into a procedure blindly on a person as important as this made him feel tense. Sweat was continuously rolling down his head as his eyes were locked onto the patient in front of him. Using his right hand Uryuu raised up a recording device to his mouth. This is commonly used by doctors or surgeons when examining things that are unique and have never been done before in order to create a record of information for the future, "Patient: age 17, weight 77 kgs or 170 pounds. Blood levels are being contained. I currently see the heart and where the affected area is. Just as I predicted, the silver-poison lining is potent and noticeable."

"Doctor," said a nearby surgical assistant. Ryuken leaned over and felt the cooling press of a wet rag across his forehead. These surgeries were long and intense. Just one slip up could kill whoever the surgeon is performing on, "What are we looking for, Doctor?"

Uryuu replied, "I'm not entirely sure," he lied, "This is a new case which the director gave me. It is unknown anywhere in the world and they are hoping to keep it quiet." This made the nurse uneasy. But she didn't know the truth to this silver poison threat. And it wasn't an issue. Her, alongside the other assistants would have their memories wiped.

"Patient has normal HBM. There is nothing to indicate that his heart has any issues other than the affected area. I was aware that he is athletic, and had been performing for a triathlon before the need for surgery. From the reports, his training was highly successful and not once did he notify any sort of physical or mental issue."

"I will now begin removing the substances from the affected area."

The last time Ryuken did this was on his wife. Who was already dead. This is how he knew the most efficient path to the part of the heart which had the silver lining. If he was going into this blind, then he wouldn't be confident enough to ensure a success.

"Rib and Sternum retracts," He requested. The tool was handed to him. Distancing the ribs and retracting their location would give him more space to cut effectively without the risk of his hands being blocked, "Bulldog clamps" Ryuken said. He placed these close to his side, for when the eventual bleeding would come, it would be effective in stopping blood flow.

"Precision knife."

What Ichigo had was known as a blood clot. This blood clot however was different in that it was caused by Yhwach's Auswählen. The problems occur because a blood clot is a gelatinous or semisolid mass of coagulated blood. Katagiri had this and could not feel any symptoms. Until one day she where she blacked out and fell into a coma. Only to die three months later of a heart attack. No one, especially Uryuu could figure out why she was sick. It wasn't until a _deep_ autopsy which gave him the clue. The surgeon believes he needs to remove not only the blood clot, but the silver residue which comes with it.

Using his lifelong skills in precision, Ryuken was able to deliver a sharp and accurate injection of the medical tool into Ichigo's heart. He carefully and cautiously treaded through the outlining affected area.

"He's bleeding," stated the nurse.

Obviously, he was cutting in his heart. But something went unplanned.

"I went too deep," Ryuken stated calmly, "Press the recorder, now." His staff did as told, "Patient was cut too deeply. I punctured the right coronary artery. Obviously, this was bound to happen, but it was too soon. I was supposed to clean up the area around it before… I will continue going around the valve as planned."

His assistants were stunned, this wasn't procedure. The best course of action was to close the artery and minimize the potential for new risks, but Ryuken get pushing.

"The silver lining does not regenerate, as I cut and scrap the liquid, I will place it into flat box in order to be observed." Uryuu was very lucky he had experience with this. Even if it was limited. He documented as best he could the first time. Removing the silver toxin from outside the blood clot is a better choice of action. Since, if he started with the blood clot, then there is a chance that it can be sent into his blood stream due to the clearing of the clog.

"I no longer see anything around the main area. With visual confirmation, the silver is gone from the heart. Now, I need to clear the blood clot.

"Uryuu-san, he is already losing a tremendous amount of blood from the pierced artery, -

"I know!" Ryuken said, "We're all prepared for this."

"Patient is naturally losing blood from the injured artery. However, I will continue with the treatment. Even though it will no doubt cause even more bleeding. Nurse, hand me the syringe and thrombolytic." Thrombolytic was a treatment for blood clots. However, it was only used in emergency situations. What did it do? Well, it thinned out the blood, causing easier passage between clotted areas and eventually breaking the clot as a hole.

"The clot is broken..." Ryuken observed, "But the wound is persisting. Our attempts to patch it have gone unsuccessful, and I am worried if we apply too much pressure it will only cause further damage. I suggest a blood transfuse- No, because new "A" blood will cause trouble with the already thinned out."

"We're going to need a sealent." This "sealent" was a flexible patch placed on Ichigo's severed artery."

"That won't do it." Said a deep male voice from the side. Everyone including Ryuken flinch at the sound which has broken the silence in shock. This room was protected, not just by security guards but by Urahara and Bambietta. How on earth could someone just have walked in here!?, "You know, I'm a bit of a doctor myself, although unlicensed."

Uryuu looked directly as Askin Nakk Le Vaar and said, "Get out, now! I can't have you messing things up."

"He's going to die, you know." Spoke the "Death-Dealing."

Before Ryuken could utter another word. All of his assistants suddenly plummet the floor. They weren't dead, but they weren't awake either. The Sternritter approached the able an added, "That patch won't even delay it by a second. He's running out of blood faster than you think."

"And why is that!?" Ishida yelled, suddenly losing his cool. The man was in a panic, Ichigo's heart rate was dropping and he didn't know why. Blood loss was the obvious cause but it didn't match how much was being lost. Uryuu is afraid of losing the teenager. He feels it will be a disgrace to Masaki. This was the least he could do for her, and he is failing.

"What was that stuff anyways?" Askin asked, "How long as he had it."

Ishida gritted his teeth and sewed the patch on regardless, "It's a side effect, from when Yhwach used his Auswahlen. It happens to all Quincy who have their powers taken away."

The "D" frowned and stared down at the teen, _'So, I guess they weren't lying. Juhabach really did have this up his sleeve. At any point this could have happened to us. Whether we deemed worthless or not. If he wanted us gone, this was all it took. And I read the autopsy reports on his wife. You don't even feel as if anything is wrong. That sneaky man…' '_

"He has a second wound," Askin informed, causing Ishida to widen his eyes, "Behind the patch, behind the artery. You're going to have to go deep to fix the wound and hope he doesn't die, or, just hope he can withstand this blood loss."

He was right. Ryuken angrily lost his professional composure once again and slammed his hand against the wall. He cursed, and cursed himself. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

' _Your main objective is Urahara. Kurosaki and the other former Sternritter are not a priority.'_

Askin grabbed a nearby small test tube and formed a small smile, ' _You could have told her a lot worse stuff, but you didn't. You still see me as a friend… how naïve.'_

The "D" looked at Ryuken, "Get the clamps and electricity. We're going to cauterize tis artery. That will stop the bleeding."

"That will take time!"

"I know!" The Sternritter said as he filled the test tube with Ichigo's leaking blood, causing Ryuken to become confused, "I ain't got time to explain. But I'm going to lower the lethal dose of how much blood he needs to have in order to survive. "

"This'll be the only favor from me."

* * *

Heart surgery was not something one can recover easily from. It's estimated that it could take an astonishingly six weeks just to start feeling better. This area was the core of the human body and it was imperative that the recovery wounds remain as such. Hospitals don't just lie to you when they say you should be under intense care and monitorization post-surgery. However, Ichigo and Bambietta simply do not have time for this. Six weeks to them needs to translate to around six hours. And that's if they don't want another round of training.

Ichigo's successful surgery was essentially a blue print for Bambietta's which followed right after. It was much laxer for Ryuken. He was able to perform it without committing any unnecessary accidents like slipping an artery. Askin didn't even need to get involved.

"Does it hurt?" He asked his partner.

The female had dealt with pain all her life. While this was much more controlled, it did leave a memorable experience, "No." She lied. As if he couldn't tell.

"You're not wearing makeup?"

"That obvious isn't it?" She rolled her eyes and looked to the opposite side.

Ichigo wanted to laugh, "No, I mean you should wear less."

"Wow, you really know how to make me feel special."

Ichigo was still an awkward teen, no matter how hard he wanted not to be. In fact, he was somewhat graceful that there was a distraction like the war for them to focus on. If this had been a conventional relationship he isn't sure how long he would be able to hold out on. It was something he has to learn.

"Knock knock," Said a voice. Emerging from the door was the "Deathdealing" himself. Although it was clear from the sign no visitors were allowed he just didn't seem to mind the notification, "How are you guys feeling? Need me to raise your pain tolerance?"

"No thanks."

"Get lost."

"Woah, woah," The Quincy man replied, "No need for the hostility. Just trying to speed this process up. And you should be thanking me. I was the one who saved your precious boyfriends life afterall."

Ichigo spat, "Bullshit. You? Doing anything for anyone else besides yourself?"

"Ah, that hurts. Even after all we've been through…"

The two recovering Quincy remained silent, "Anyways, I just got word from one of my insiders. A lot of interesting things going on. Apparently, there's a rebellion going on with the Soldat. They've been gathering the stragglers and either refusing to fight or disobeying superior officers and killing them. It's about time. They seem to be taking you as a source of inspiration."

Ichigo's eyes go wide, "I can order the Jagdarmee to stop fighting as well. I never brought them out because I thought they would try to kill me."

"Another thing…" Askin said slowly, "Robert is dead."

Their was a mix of emotions for Ichigo. Mr. Accutrone was a very devoted and fanatical person for Yhwach. He was no doubt angry with the teen for betraying not only him but the Wandenreich mission. Especially since Robert had such high hopes for Ichigo. But this man meant a lot to the teen. He learned the basic of "Shadows" from him. He was his first main teacher when learning more about his schrift. His training, while old fashioned, was imperative to his success to this day. Ichigo was…sad. The man was seen as almost like an older uncle. Nothing blood related but someone to look up to.

"It's the first of many to come, and many who already died." His words were not shared by the other two, as they had no care for the other Quincy like Ichigo does. It's sad isn't it? These people were all considered by Kurosaki to be part of this larger family group, something he had lost.

Robert Accutrone was not the first and he was not the last.

* * *

There wasn't much time left.

Ichigo and Bambietta were going to leave with the rest of everyone else.

It was human night, but it was day in the Soul Society. Urahara Kisuke predicted that they would have very little time when entering the soul realm and confronting Yhwach before he got too close to the Soul King. Halibel, Rukia, Askin, Ichigo, Bambietta, and Urahara himself. This band of fighters which ranged from all forms of races were the only things capable of putting an end to the wrath of Wandenreich King.

"If everyone is ready…" The shop-owner said as he stabbed the air with his Zanpakuto, "Be prepared…" A light portal emerged, causing Rukia to become surprised.

"Is this a new-"

"Kidou," The elder Shinigami interrupted, "I've finally formulated a dimensional Kidou which allows interdimensional travel. It's our version of a Garganta." Quite impressive. Since the beginning Shinigami have not had an easy time traveling between worlds. This was usually a good thing, since It prevented intellectual enemies of the Gotei 13 from having easy access to its region but it's also a negative solution if soul reapers abroad wanted to return to the Soul Society.

"What is the immediate objective?" Halibel questioned, "I don't suppose we are all going to move together. Some of us have different objectives other than removing Yhwach."

This was an elephant in the room. Sure, they all hated Yhwach. That doesn't mean they were all going to focus everything on him before taking care of some other business. Askin of course had his secret mission. Ichigo, while quiet, did have something to do before confronting Juhabach. Bambietta had no quarrels or interest in targeting anyone except Yhwach and Giselle. And she would prefer fighting the latter beforehand. The "Zombie" has already escaped _twice_ from the "E" grasp and it was starting to get old.

"I hope we all follow the same path. All of our internal micro battles are nothing compared to the nuclear bomb this man will cause."

The group was hesitant to respond. They didn't want to seem ungrateful, considering all of their lives (Say for Askin) were reliant on Urahara. Without him none of them had anywhere to go. Ichigo had already discussed his plans with Bambietta, who didn't seem to mind. Although, he can't exactly read her well. The teen didn't want to just go after Yhwach yet. He had other people he cared for and wanted to inform them before moving on.

Halibel and Rukia were probably the only ones who immediately Interested in following.

Regardless, the former Captain stood next to the portal and said, "Lady's first…"

* * *

Yhwach's eyes go wide as a smirk forms onto his face, "I've finally ascended." Standing before them was the final barrier blocking the lower world into the Royal Realm. It had taken over 1000 years fore the Quincy to finally enter into the world in which their founder was born, "Do it, Haschwalth." The blonde-haired man, who was notably exhausted, used the whatever strength he had left to stab his spirit weapon into the barrier. The few spectators watched with anticipated as the final piece began to crack.

"You may rest now, Jugram. I will call you when you are awake."

Following this was the swarm of loyal Soldat who placed themselves in front of their leaders just in case there would be something waiting on the other side.

"Place the charges," said a monotonic robotic voice. Four soldat placed themselves on the side and prepared for whatever possibility could be residing for them, "Breach!"

A small explosion ruptured their narrow path and had completely blasted away whatever remnants of the final barrier still existed.

It wasn't a matter of secrecy when entering the Soul King Palace. Yhwach had practically walked in through the front the door, "Just as I remember." He said with a smirk. The group of Soldat entered in and were amazed at the grand sight of the majestic palace. There were seven layers to this grand architect all with there own and unique placement. At this first level, they noted that it was very similar to that of the Seireitei if not an exact copy, _'Wait… I don't remember those towers having an opening so broad.'_ The leader's eyes soon went wide as he yelled, "Get down!" Before the Soldat could realize what he was saying, their bodies had fallen at the sight of massive spears began being lodged into them.

"Ballista's!?" Yhwach said in anger, "That's your first of defense!?" He grabbed some off the blood off of a dead comrade and raised his hand in the air, "Blut Vene Anhaben!" The still blood vein wrapped around him in a protective glass-like structure which was durable enough to resist the impalement of large spears fired from the ballista's in the towers, _'Perhaps now would be the most appropriate time.'_

Stopping his foot into the ground, a black shadow emerged from his feet which soon carried and revealed multiple figures.

Giselle emerged with a look of paranoia and shock but soon realized what was going on the moment Yhwach was staring down at her, "O-Oh m-my you chose little old' me for this?" The "Zombie" received no reply but became fearful when bodies of the Imperial Guard suddenly emerged with her. They were dead. All four of them.

"Kukuku, Ichigo, you certainly enjoy making things worse for yourself." The leader of the Wandenreich then looked at Giselle and said, "Girl, you can rise the dead correct?" She gave a very uncertain and cautious nod, "Bring these degraded excuses for Quincy back to life. Starting with the sniper." She never once believed she could have bene a member of the Imperial Guard. But now that Yhwach has called on her, she doesn't feel like she has a choice in anything anymore. The "Z" did what she did best and planted her blood all of Lille Barro. Within seconds the man was seemingly still alive, "His power better not be inferior. I need him to aim directly for the opening in those towers."

"Can't you aim for it?"

"Excuse me!?"

"Can't you aim for it, your majesty?"

"No." Yhwach answered, "Because of your pathetic existence, you cannot see the power the Shinigami placed. There is an invisible barrier which is specifically designed to repel most Quincy attacks. Lille's sniper cannot pierce so it either. And, it regenerates."

"So…" Giselle dared to say, "How…"

Yhwach pressed his hands together and began collecting reishi from the air. This world was _potent_ with reishi. There was not a place in existence which had a higher quality of spirit materiel for the Quincy to use than right here. Quite an ironic view considering the situation but nonetheless convenient for the Quincy.

"Sankt Bogen." Giselle's eyes go wide, she hadn't heard that name in a long time.

The reishi which was gathered suddenly constructed itself above the protective blood shield and quickly formed into a massive bow. Multiple arrows were also formed and had been lodged back ready for deployment. Yhwach was able to control this monstrous behemoth of a weapon through small, thin Quincy strings which positioned at the end of his fingertips. These arrows, which were essentially javelins, were plunged from there hold and released into the air. Giselle watched with amazement as the arrows slammed into what she thought _were_ the towers. As Yhwach said, an invisible wall suddenly appeared to the naked eye. It flashed for a few moments before vanishing once more.

Giselle took this and quickly ordered her zombie to aim at the targeted area. The corpse of Lille Barro was quick to aim in and fire his reishi weapon. His reishi bullets were wide and thick. So it was no surprise when large gashing holes crippled the towers.

First defense had been eliminated.

"A-anyone else to bring out?"

Yhwach stared blankly and replied, "You can hold on to Lille and Pernias for the time being. However, _I_ will bring back Gerard." The large man pushed passed Giselle and peaked over the edge. She watched a yellow light was suddenly shooting out of his palm. This light was massive. It trailed all the way down to the Soul Society and scoured for whatever Yhwach wanted. It didn't take long before this light suddenly dispersed, and a smile forming on his Majesty's face, "If only I could see his expression." He said aloud.

"Who's expression? She asked.

"Hmph. No one."

The "Zombie" then watched the leader of the Wandenreich place his hand on tops of the "Miracles" decaying corpse. Never before in her life did she envision that Yhwach would be this powerful. That he had this type of magnificent power. Gerard, who had been slain by Kurosaki Ichigo, had suddenly woken up. Wings appeared from his back, his reiatsu had grown, and the man's intimidation only rose.

"What happened?" Giselle asked.

The "M" was slow to respond. He first looked at her, then Yhwach, and then his surroundings. It's not a surprise thing would be taken slower. Afterall, he was just dea-

"THAT MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE ICHIGO STABBED ME IN BACK!"

"Loud!" Yhwach replied, "You were careless, let this be you're only warning."

Gerard replied, "Forgive me, your Majesty. I am only furious at this betrayal. I can't believe he would do all of this for that fucking slut! What kind of a man would throw everything he stood and worked for a god forsaken woman!?"

Giselle remained silent.

"By the way," He said, "I don't care if you're here, you aren't at imperial guard level. If you stand in my way I will kill you."

* * *

Ichigo had lost his Volständig

But that didn't mean he lost the ability to use his Schrift.

Using Schreiten Gehen (Shadow Walk) He is able to traverse the area at a much greater speed. Wherever shadows were, he would be able to teleport within its reach. He wasn't looking for a fight, oh no. That was the last thing he wanted to spend his energy on. There were things on his mind besides fighting. He still had friends, people he cared and love for. And it wasn't going to be fun explaining to them what is going on and what he plans to do. Ichigo did not intend on keeping them in the dark, especially after all they have been through together.

It wasn't easy running around seeing the dead bodies of deceased comrades loitered all over the place. Disheartening, demoralizing, but if he died then everyone will die.

He can sense the spiritual pressure of something ferocious. Hot, but not flames. Power, but not earth shattering. It was fast and bright, _'Candice...'_ He thought to himself. Her power was draining, but she was still alive. Of course, the Quincy wanted to go help her, but there was still someone he believed he needed to see first. Ichigo rapidly vanished through the area. Only to be surprised to see what he was looking for merely sitting on a stone.

"Minnie...!" He said while out breathe, "You're okay, thank god..."

"Ichi!" She said with full of surprise, "You've been missing out on this. It's become quite stale." The "Power" although aware, didn't take the events of what happened and what is happening with too much interest, "Join us."

Liltotto was hesitant at Ichigo, "You're not here to kill us, are you?" She said sarcastically.

Ichigo shook his head, "I'm here to get you three. You need to get out of here. I'm going to-"

"Kill Yhwach?" Menninas asked, "That sounds fun, but I don't think we could do it. You should just come back to us honestly; this war seems like it's almost over. He already breached the 72 Pillars." Ichigo almost had a heart attack hearing that, but he continued with his original point.

"Minnie, please, I need you to go somewhere. I'm not sure if this area will be hospitable." She looked into eyes and genuinely felt compassion from the look he was giving. Ichigo was truly concerned for her wellbeing just as he was when they were kids. All those years of growing up together and although they aren't as close as before, they still are close. She wasn't one to take things too seriously. Even this was was seen as something she could act nonchalant toward. But now things looked far different. The "Power" had to leave. Seeing Ichigo attempt to kill Ichigo, then disappear, then come back dressed as some Shinigami/Quincy Hybrid clearly meant something big was going on. And in her lifetime massive events were not as explosive as what was about to come.

"Is Bambi okay?" Meninas asked. Ichigo smiled and nodded. The "Power" then looked to Liltotto and said, "I believe him. As long as we're not in the area is it really a big deal if we sit this out."

Of course, the "Glutton" was spectacle of Ichigo. Although he was wanted dead for treason against the Wandenreich, he clearly showed no sign of willingness to fight either of them. And knowing his power, they wouldn't stand a chance, "If you're gonna kill his Majesty, make sure you actually do it. If you die then we're also screwed."

"I won't." Ichigo promised. The two jumped down and stared at Ichigo on what to do, "Go back to the Rukongai, and if you can, make it back to the Lichtreicht or the human word. Just get out of here."

Meninas tilted her head, "Doesn't seem like a big deal. We should pick up Candi on the way back. I don't want to lose anyone else."

Liltotto shrugged and lazily agreed, not that she really cared about the "Thunderbolt", "Have you seen Gigi"? She asked.

Giselle.

Ichigo's eyes flash for a moment. Giselle Gewelle. He hadn't thought about her since she before he tried killing Yhwach. Her memory had been essentially replaced by Bambietta. He was in an actual relationship with the latter, but his personal connection with the "Zombie" goes back 9 years. That's a lot of time getting to know someone. She was a _friend._ Someone Ichigo would have fought and died for just as he would for Bambietta. But... things change. And although it is difficult to shred the emotions and long-standing friendship he had. It was hard to accept, but Bambi is never going to forgive her. Even for his sake. It was only a matter of time...

"Thank you, Minnie." Ichigo said with somber eyes.

The "Power" smiled back at him, "Be-careful." She replied, "I'll see you soon... and I'm glad you're okay."

Ichigo stepped back and nodded.

They both looked at each one last time. While the young man could see Meninac McAllon in her full beauty, her vision became stale at the sight of Ichigo. The view became yellow, and... bright...oh so painfully bright.

His eyes widen as his kness gave out.

The former Sternritter watched in absolute _dread_ as a bright yellow light from the sky above came crashing down onto the "Power". The Auswahäln which was used against him is now striking one of his dearest friends. There was never a moment in his life did he believe he could see something so horrible than to see Meninas' skin and flesh ripped from her skeleton. It had been just like that. In an instant, 23 years of life gone in a matter of seconds. All those memories and time, just gone.

How could this have happened?

A corpse fell to the ground in front of him. The skeletal remains of someone precious just resting right here. Her power and life not only gone, but stolen.

Ichigo was just stunned. He was dumbfounded, taken back, frozen in this one spot. His mind could not properly move on from what he had just saw. His eyes hadn't blinked in some time. All functions of his body were in a halt because his mind simply could not move on from this shocking event which had just occurred right before his eyes. Somewhere in the world Yhwach was standing there. Smirking. Smiling. Without a single care of what he had just done. The "Power" wasn't even disloyal up until that point and she was still killed.

"Move!"

He felt the blunt force of Liltotto's body knock him to the side. The two hastily dodged another beam of yellow light. If there was ever a doubt the "Glutton" had for Ichigo now, it was gone. Yhwach was clearly abandoning all forms of unity and what the Wandenreich was originally created for. More and more beams continuously press down. The "G" felt compelled to help her friend no matter how heavy and resistance he was. The two were lucky enough to find cover and were protected. Although this light was strong enough to pierce the flesh of Sternritter, it could not pass through buildings. As if the power could only directly hit Quincy.

In a moment of intense anger and frustration Ichigo pushed Littoto aside and stepped out. The ornage haired man withdrew his Zanpakuto from its holster and began charging reishi from the outside and the spiritual pressure from within his own body. Kurosaki Ichigo slashed his weapon upward, causing a wave of black reiatsu coated with a light-blue outlining to eject from his katana. The Yellow light which had been created by Yhwach suddenly met the blunt force of Ichigo's attack. Liltotto watched with shock as Ichigo's attacked split directly into the center of Yhwach's Auswahäln. Its yellow beam being forced into two different sides before fading off into nothingness.

The teen without even releasing his Shikai had been able to stop the ferocious attack which had essentially in the matter of seconds burned one of his most beloved friends to death.

* * *

It wasn't a concentrated effort.

Rukia had an objective. One her brother had given her. She was ordered to stop Yhwach at all costs. The Vice-Captain of the 13th Division held this mission to the highest priority. As desperately as she wanted to visit her friends and comrades, she knew she could not. Byakuya had given his entire faith into his little sister, and she wasn't going to waste it. Does she believe she can fight Yhwach all by herself? Probably not. But she has overcome many things in her life. And she wasn't planning to wait for Ichigo, the man Urahara proclaimed to be the strongest threat.

Unfortunately for the former Captain, his small group of fighters did not wish to move together.

Some went ahead, some stayed behind.

"How troublesome," He said while scratching his head, "None of them have experience in being war I hope I can make it in time." The man looked up the sky to witness the grand venture Yhwach has taken.

72 Barriers were replaced by a set of reishi stairs. Just a symbol to his power. A representation of how easy it was to invade the Royal Palace.

"It appears Rukia-chan and Halibel-chan have already made there way up. I should follow suit."

He began running toward the center of the Soul Society. Where the Seireitei used to be.

Urahara turned the corner, only to feel something tight in his chest. His eyes go wide and his hand grabbed the wall for support. Looking at the ground, he realizes that the coloring was much darker than it was before. He could already tell something was striking against him.

"I didn't want to do it in front of everyone." Spoke a low voice. The Shinigami collapsed to the ground. He couldn't move his limbs, but he was still alive, "It's a shame you have quiet a brain, Urahara-san. Perhaps if you hadn't been so known then this didn't have to happen."

Kisuke looked up to see the very Quincy he allowed to be within his compound. It was a gamble he lost. Askin was evil, but what was his goal? Him?

"…Your mission was… for me?"

The "D" nodded, "I told you, didn't I? My mission was to kill everyone. Although, it was kind of a lie. It was just you I was after. Ichigo and Bambi well, they weren't on my list."

Urahara frowned, "Still… we are threats to Yhwach, why did you save Ichigo's life?"

Askin lowered his eyes, "Don't be mistaken. I didn't join Yhwach because I'm obsessed with his role for Quincy world domination. Nor the fact that he was the old ruler of the Quincy. I joined him for his promise to create a new world. Doesn't that interest you?"

"The destruction of the Soul King means the destruction of this world… Yhwach cannot make a new world because he will die with this one."

"…What are you talking about?"

The shop owner almost laughed, "Do you know why Aizen Sosuke wanted to rid the King? Well, actually, I can't actually answer that. But he wanted him dead, and he wanted to replace the Soul King as being the stable stone for the world. But he couldn't become King. So, I had to stop him in order to protect the world. For if Aizen killed the Soul King, the world would have ended."

It took a while for Askin to process, "Yhwach should know this… he knew everything about the Royal Palace. How many barriers it had, how many guards it had, what the layout was, what we would all expect. It's like he has lived there before."

"I'm not sure," Kisuke responded, "I have many predictions and theories. But my research on the Soul King was halted when I had to leave the Gotei 13. They knew I was investigating int something I had no business in. Anyways, I'll never know, and I'll never want to know. But I do not want this world to end. Yhwach isn't going to create a new world."

"Any evidence to back that up?"

"Long gone,"

"I see…"

The "Deathdealing" sighed and rubbed his eyes, "That is not what I wanted to hear. And I don't think his Majesty is going to appreciate me asking questions now. And… I don't know. If I turn my back he can easily just take my powers and I'll die. Tough, tough choices…"

Urahara lifted his head up and said, "So? What do you plan to do now? If you're going to kill me then I request you just get it over with."

"Hmph. Don't order me around."

* * *

"Halt!"

Ichigo was just about to cross into the hundreds of stairs which would lead him to where Yhwach. His path however was blocked. A man, a Shinigami with long-white hair and two Zanpakuto was holding the area. Odds are this man is merely gate keeping for the sake of stopping reinforcements from supporting Juhabach's invasion. Whoever he is has complete faith that Squad Zero would be enough to contain him.

"Step aside," Ichigo said, "I'm here to kill Yhwach. That's it. I'd rather not waste time and energy dealing with another captain."

 _'Another?'_

"That orange hair… and that attire…what are you?"

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Son of, you know who. Let me by." The teen was trying to be nice. These were his supposed allies from now on.

The man shook his head, "My name is Ukitake Jushiro, and I cannot let you go."

Rage built up into Ichigo. He was _sick_ of asking for permission. Gripping his greatsword, the hybrid fighter lifted the blade over his shoulder and slammed it on the Shinigami Captain. Ukitake on instinct grabbed his Zanpakuto and struggled to defend himself, _'Such pressure!'_ The soul reaper said to himself.

Ichigo pulled back and jumped into the air. Holstering his blade over his shoulder, he then equipped his reishi bow and instantly began firing down Heilig Pfeils. The Shinigami was fast, and his chant intimidated Ichigo, "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, strike now and become my blade!"

Jushiro's blade was now in two. Ichigo watched with confusion was one of his swords had absorbed his black ethereal arrows. Chimes rang, and before he knew it Ukitake was the one ejecting the projectiles.

The teen once again lifted his greatsword and slashed all returning Heilig Pfeils, _'What the hell was that? He sent the attack back at me?'_ Ichigo knows how powerful his arrows are. And right their, at that moment, his returned attack was much stronger than it usually is.

"I'm lucky I'm a Shinigami now. Otherwise, that Shikai would be a pain."

"Now?" Ukitake questioned, "Oh right, you're Isshin's son. So, you learned how to maintain Quincy techniques and Shinigami? That's marvelous."

Ichigo was surprised by his praise. He wasn't being sarcastic, "I regret it." Jushiro looked confused, "Killing him. I wish I hadn't done it. I wish he was here with me right now."

The Captain of the 13th Division could feel his sense of remorse. It was no doubt genuine. He frowned at the sight, feeling that things could have gone differently if the circumstances were only slightly altered. Ukitake smiled and said to himself, _'Now I know why **you** wanted me to come here.'_ He then discarded his Captain Haori and said to his opponent, "Kurosaki Ichigo, what do you plan to do if defeating Yhwach?"

Ichigo was hesitant, he didn't exactly plan to have even gotten that far, "I will…leave Soul Society. And return all the Quincy back to the Lichtreicht. As I know the majority of them cannot live in the human world due to complications with Hollows.'

"Why did so many even leave that realm with Yhwach? Is it bad?"

"It's more than bad," Ichigo quickly responded, "Imagine the worst levels of Rukongai. Except that's 95% of Lichtreicht. Wars, warlords, territory governed by anarchists and those simply trying to conquer the other. It was a mess. Yhwach did nothing but kill the warlords and subjugate it all. He used the bad system and lifestyle in order to convince many that the Shinigami were the enemies for this this. That is why many joined. All their pain, suffering, and hate was merely directed toward the Gotei 13 even though you all had nothing to do with it."

"And you…"

"Joined for other reasons." The teen answered, "I made a promise to my sisters after telling them I killed our father that I would not forgive myself. At least, not now. Not until Yhwach is dead. Since he is responsible for everyone dying. Including my mother."

"I see," The Captain answered, "What an unfortunate life you are having. But you're here, alive and well, and are willing to atone for your sins. That's more than what I can say." Ukitake then oddly smiled, "It would have been interesting to know what your life would have been like as a Shinigami. Somehow, I feel the circumstances would still add up, albeit less death on your part."

"I don't think about it too often," Ichigo replied, "I met people here that were just as goodhearted as I am. Plus, I met someone who I'm more than willing to spend a long life with."

Jushiro lifted down the rest of his upper attire and surprised Ichigo by coughing up a storm, "You okay?" He asked. The Shinigami looked at his hands and was disheartened at the large sight blood.

"I think this is it for me, Kurosaki-san."

!?

"What, you're sick?"

"Very."

…

"Kurosaki… I need you ask you a favor." Ichigo awaited and watch as the mans body began to change. Black markings scattered across his torso. Looking at the ground, he could see that the Captains shadow has also changed. It had a circular appearance with a human shaped figure in the center, "There is a girl somewhere out there…" The teen watched in horror as the man suddenly began to lose massive. His bones become more visible and his voice becomes low, "Her name is Rukia." The teens eyes go wide as he began to cough up more and more blood, "I need you to tell her she is the new captain of the 13th Division."

"I will." He responded.

Following his words Ukitake made one last smile before his mouth opened. Ichigo heard one of the most horrifying sounds that's ever come across his ears. Pain, absolute agonizing pain was being roared out of the Captains mouth. The former Sternritter could see a shadowy black figure empty its way out of the man's mouth. It poured onto the ground and merely expanded from a small dot into a giant circle which was coming closer and closer to himself. Ichigo jumped backwards and watched as the black figure manifested itself into something three dimensional. This "thing" then began building itself up. It came into the formation of a body shaped like an arm with a clenched right fist, and a single, large eye on the back of the hand.

 _'What the… fuck is that?!'_

The "thing" appeared like a foe. Ukitake's body collapsed to the ground. He wasn't breathing. Ichigo's eyes locked onto the "thing". He wasn't going to risk enduring what the captain just endured, " ** _Mimihagi."_ **

' _Did it just talk!?'_

" ** _Come…"_**

Ichigo grabbed his blade and with all the strength he possessed slammed down onto this "thing". Never in his life did he predict _anything_ could actually _grab_ his Zanpakuto, _'With its bare hand?!'_ The teen took a stepback and began to observe this creature. It wasn't made of the same materiel he is made of. Its appearance is skin, but the foundation of it's body is, _'…Reishi? It's entirely made up of reishi. Then, I should be able to just get rid of it entirely.'_

It jumped at him. Ichigo positioned his sword in a defensive manner but was compltetly blown away by the sheer force and pressure of the punch, "Sklaverei!" He yelled. By merging his Quincy and Shinigami powers, he was able to combine many of its elements. While his Zanpakuto was made up of his inner spiritual pressure, and not reishi, it could be compatible with Quincy elements like Sklaverei in boosting its power.

The reishi around them began to disintegrate into micro pieces. All that energy was being sent directly into his Zanpakuto, and the "thing" was no exception. Its body was evaporated, all of it clinging onto the sword until Ichigo deemed it necessary to release it all. When the "thing" was entirely gone, the enslavement of reishi stopped. He sighed in relief, but was a little too surprised that the fight was that simple. With a single swipe of his blade, all that reishi he gathered was split off of his weapon.

Hoping that what he absorbed was now dead.

He threw his sword on his back and began running up the stairway to heaven. No one was around to see it. Not even Ichigo. But looming in the center of the Zanpakuto appeared an eye which looked back on the Soul Society. Mimihagi couldn't smile, but the eye was half open in delight. It soon closed and faded back into Zangetsu.

* * *

 **I hate college**


	31. Chapter 31

**Late, very late I know. I'm suddenly doing bad in school, I also MOVED which is also fun. Anyways, I've been watching a lot of bleach videos/ reading the manga. It always gives me some excitement.**

 **I did promise I would finish Three Powers after this, which I will do. And I need someone who actually likes that story to message me, I need some assistance.**

 **But for a** _third_ **bleach story (essentially a remake of this whole Quincy/Ichigo thing the anime would need to come back). I may do some like one-shot one chapter type situations but other than that after three powers I can't see myself coming back. Unless the Bleach anime does.**

 **Anyways... if their are any loose ends you wish to know leave them in the review section. I know I left a lot of Shinigami unknown to their fates but I tried getting the more known to light.**

* * *

"W-what the f-fuck is this!?'

Candice Catnipp was in a bit of a bind.

Just a few minutes ago she was chasing this man down like a cat hunting a mouse. The Shinigami, Yumichika Ayasegawa, was only a few seconds away from death before he had turned the entire situation around. As she had peaked the corner, multiple blue and green tendrils came swarming at her with high speed. Her legs were the first to be wrapped and grappled. This eliminated the possibility of using Hirenkyaku or attempting to fly way. It didn't take long before her arms were struck as well. Using electricity to shock these mysterious tendrils had absolutely no effect. They weren't even slowed.

"Fucking creep, you better not be doing anything to me!"

"You'd probably like that," The flamboyant soul reaper responded, "And besides, I have standards. I'll be sure to take a shower after draining you of your spiritual pressure." She was confused, but couldn't do anything to break free.

It didn't take long for her to feel the affects. Candice had foolishly released her ultimate form despite when she was winning the fight earlier. She only wanted to use it for the speed it gave, since the man was much faster on foot, _'I can't… charge my reishi. If I could just give a strong enough shock, it could break it…'_ Her thoughts went without action. His binds were too strong.

Everyone had a weakness. And in exchange for this incredible Shikari, Yumichika was extremely vulnerable. However, no one actually followed her since no one really cared. They were both right in the open. A sigh of relief came from the Shinigami. He walked straight and pulled a strange looking fruit from the vine.

He ate this "fruit" and Candice watched with shock as his wounds began to heal, "Ah! It has some kick to it." He stated with a cocky smirk, "Now then, Quincy. At least tell me what your plan is up in the royal realm?" Yumichika asked with a cocky smirk.

"Wait, what!? That fucker hasn't even summoned all of us yet he actually made it through!?" Her voice was cracking. This was not part of the plan. The moment Yhwach was close to breaking through all pillars, _everyone_ was supposed to be summoned. And if not everyone, the ones that can at least fight.

"…Yeah, you dumb skank. What? You thought he was going to bring you all up before entering?"

She gritted her teeth and remained silent.

A sudden drain on her power left the girl feeling exhausted. She was now losing strength in her body and was getting tired. She didn't have the most spiritual energy in the Wandenreich and surely didn't have the endurance. Her vision was becoming blurry. It felt like she was about to black out from a night of drinking. Her sense of sound and balance became weakened.

She was dying.

Candice now could only feel the vibration of her heart beating. The duration between beats was getting longer… and longer. Her life flashed before her eyes, all people, childhood, teenage years, joining the Wandenreich, dead family, dead friends, war, bloody battles. It was all coming to an end. And she couldn't even protest about it.

Yumichika's eyes soon slowly widen as the sight multiple small blue reishi orbs attacked to this Shikai tendrils.

 _BOOM_

A small explosion, but an explosion nonetheless erupted between him and his opponent. The Shinigami cursed and leapt back, "Another one?"

Candice felt a hit of relief as some of the reiatsu that was taken had suddenly returned. She fell to the ground and lifted herself back. The vision soon returned to her eyes.

"I didn't ask for your help, bitch."

Yumichika heard the words but could not see who had intervened. When the smoke died out, he was met with the channeling wind of another female presence. Staring at him was a short female with long, flowing black hair which trailed in the wind. She was wearing a Sternritter uniform, but it was clearly modified to remove many of its symbols. She also was wearing high white boots and black yoga pants. At first, he feared for his life. The Soul Reaper didn't even sense anyone come near him. It's like she had flown in at a moment's notice without even cautiously approaching. Her expression was blank. No sadistic smirk, no saddened frown. It's like she didn't even care about the man.

"Yeah, well, it's not like you could even speak. Can't believe you'd submit that easily."

Candice reacted, "Says you! Fucking left us for what!? Oh, sure you were going to die and blah blah…" The beauty didn't know what to say. She struggled to regain her footing but was in no way going to accept more assistance, "Besides, I had him."

"You didn't have shit." The former "E" replied, "If you're so contempt on dying then just kill yourself." The "T" cursed in return but made no attempt to come up with a serious counter argument. The fact is that Bambietta had just saved her life and their was nothing she could say other than thank you.

"What do you want me to say?" Candice asked, "That I'm sorry? And besides, are you going to finish him off or not?"

Yumichika panicked and gripped his blade.

"No." Bambietta said, "I'm not going to fight him. He's not my enemy anymore."

Candice's eyes shake from the words,"W-Who the fuck are you!?"

 _Him!? NOT an enemy!?_ In what world can a Sternritter say with conviction, that she will _not_ kill and fight the Shinigami!? Who does she think she is!?

What is going on?

" _Your name is Bambi? Like the deer that died?"_

" _Yes!" She snapped, "And he didn't die! And why is your hair such a disgusting color? That can't be natural."_

" _Jealous?" The green haired girl questioned._

" _Why would I be jealous? You may have brighter hair but you're still uglier."_

 _Candice snapped at this "Bambi" comparison, "You bitch!"_

…

The "Thunderbolt" watched with a frown as Bambietta said to the Shinigami, "I've come here to kill Yhwach. I only wanted to tell some of you that we've aligned with Urahara Kisuke, and are hoping for a ceasefire. It'd be best in your interest as well as ours to agree to this. Yumichika, who was vastly outclassed at this moment, did not hesitate to give a simple nod to the Quincy. Of course, he wasn't sure if she was being serious or not but the fact that he is still alive proves it enough.

"I'll let everyone know…" He said.

Bambietta watched as he left. She turned around to see her old friend staring with a frustrated look in her eyes. But Candice would do anything to pissed Bambietta off. However, at this moment the tall female was at odds with herself and who she was actually talking to. This was not the Bambietta she loved to annoy and get a reaction out of. This person felt entirely different. Mature, cunning, more controllable in her emotions.

It was wasn't the same person.

"I'm sorry." She finally said.

Bambietta was hesitant. She didn't the apology. Why did she save her life? The former "E" isn't really sure. All the memories together, all the battles, death, connections, it was all coming to an end.

By having this maturity, this new sense of identity and adult attitude, Bambietta was willing to give Candice one sad nod. An acceptance of an apology, but not an acceptance of reconciliation.

She can now safely say that the relationship and experiences with Candice Catnipp were over.

And it hurt to think about it.

The black-haired Quincy looked into the sky and knew exactly where Ichigo was going. She gave Candice one last look. And departed on her own way.

* * *

Uryuu Ishida was a very open-minded individual. This is what has allowed his brain to make very coherent decisions throughout his life. However, this one was formed from the exact opposite. It was more of an emotional move during the moment. He was so furious with his father and the lies he had been given that it all seemed so right to just join Yhwach recklessly. The teen was offered the position of being his successor, whatever that meant. It's not like Yhwach was in any form sick or old, or even weak. It was just a way for him to sweeten the deal. Now, he's actually using the logical part of his brain.

This small little building was constructed by some of the Soldat Engineers in order to comfort the upper officers and the Sternritter. A breaking room for those to rest and return to battle since Silbern had been obliterated.

And it didn't look good.

"Where is everyone?"

Ishida stood blankly in the room where all the Sternritter were designated to. He looked around and could only see Haschwalth, who was resting on a couch. He wasn't sleeping. It was impossible for him to rest after recent events, "Banished for treason, slain in battle, or simple not asked to come here." The Grandmaster answered with a careless tone.

…

The teen did not come here alone. Inoue, one of his closest and dearest friends, had accompanied him. Ishida wasn't sure where is safe. He didn't want her to be in the human world from fear that she would either be at risk from Hollows, or Shinigami, or Yhwach incase things go from bad to worse. But if she was with him, he could at least fight his way out. There was no real win scenario when it came to ensuring her safety. He began to feel the prescience of multiple figures enter the room. Bazz-B, Cang-Du, and Royd Lloyd. Jugram was eager, although ordered by Yhwach to rest from using his Vollständig. But the Grandmaster was not eager to rest considering that the leader of the Wandenreich was

"Sternritter "H"," The second-in-command said sternly as he rose up from his seat. Bazz turned around, "Do not think I have of forgotten your little absentee a few days ago when you were ordered to do as your senior office told you to do." Ah, yes. The command had been when Ichigo and Bambietta were cornered. Haschwalth wanted Bazz to _personally_ execute the two while they had the chance. Bazz didn't refuse the order, but he didn't acknowledge it and instead stared blankly and did absolutely nothing. In Jugram's eyes, that is no different than disobeying, "I expect you to accept this, and not go through the embarrassment of being court-martialed. It would be a blow to morale, so do the selfless thing for once in your life."

Bazz and Cang stared out the window. They had been ordered to stay until Haschwalth was ready to go.

"I'm talking to you… answer yourself!"

*sigh*

A deep, heavy, sigh.

The room got tense.

The "Heat" turned around with his hands in his pocket and finally replied, "Are you going to bark all day, little doggy? Or are you going to bite?"

It got even more tense!

Before Jugo could even get near Bazz, Cang intervened and stood in the middle, "Stop." The "Iron" spoke, "This isn't what his Majesty would approve of. He hates infighting… unless you _both_ need a reminder."

"It's all pointless for you two anyways," The "Balance" replied, "His Majesty has ascended to the heavens and had brought whatever he needed with him. We're just here, in limbo, waiting for our sacrifice."

Cang's eyes twitched, "What the hell are you talking about…?"

Bazz grabbed his friend by the shoulder and pushed him aside, "He's talking about the fact that Yhwach is a fucking traitor!" The accusations caused gasps throughout the room. Royd, Inoue, Cang, and Ishida now all wanted to know more of what Bazz was accusing, "I saw it, when Bambietta came out this mother fucker used some weird yellow light and sucked the power right out of her. It then went straight back to Yhwach. And it's probably why Ichigo couldn't get away."

Haschwalth's eyes lit up, "I've had it with your insolence, you never once cared about the success of the Wandenreich. You're only for your own selfish desires of power."

"Nah," Bazz replied, "I could've gotten power on my own. I came for something more… hot!" With a quick slash of his two fingers, a wave of flame breached across the room. Burning Finger 2 was powerful enough to cause everyone in this small area to flee. The "Heat" pressed his surprise attack by tackling Jugram before he could find a more appropriate way out. The two crashed through the glass door and began descending down the immense reishi stairway. The "Balance" fell onto the surface first. His opponent grinned and began focusing reishi into his feet.

Haschwalth just _barely_ dodged an immensely powerful "Burning Stomp" from engulfing his body. The blonde man quickly formed his reishi broadsword and opposed Bazz with an angry expression, "You're really going to do this after we're so close!? After all of this you decide to fight me NOW!?"

"Burning Finger 1."

A narrow beam of red-orange reishi fiery energy was shot straight at his opponent. Jugram lowered his eyes and raised his left hand. A medium-sized, white and grey square shield formed. The "Freund Schild" or "Sacrifice Shield" can easily take most attacks at it, "Keep tipping the scales in my direction." The "B" taunted. Bazz never understood his power, and he isn't interested in it now. He only wants to attack, and to not stop attacking until his opponent's soul is no longer in its body. Haschwalth's eyes remained still as a torrent of reishi and fiery energy began circulating around the "Heat". Bazz grinned and clenched his fits as a continuous amount of power flooded into his body. A Quincy Zeichen formed, along with small wings and a surge in physical strength.

"You just couldn't let it go, could you?"

Bazz snarled, "As the traitor lived a life of lies, he shall face death with honesty."

The "Balance" smiled and was amused at his old friends' words, "When did you become such a philosopher? It seems… out of balance with you. Like water and fire."

"It happened around the same time the balance was broken with you…" The blonde man tilted his head, "You and leadership, it just doesn't work."

Haschwalth lowered his eyes and watched as his opponent jumped from his position. Flames surrounding and following him like a tsunami wave about to make its first descent onto an unprotected city.

 _TIP_

* * *

Gremmy Thoumeaux was not satisfied. For the Royal Palace, he expected something a little grander. Yhwach did not teach the Quincy on what the Soul King actually does. All Gremmy knows is that the "thing" is a menace to all-star knights and should be eliminated on sight. However, he isn't as blind as to believe the Kings purpose is fruitless. Clearly the being has an important role in the world and he wants to know more.

The original Gremmy had a goal of his own which was not as ambitious as the current Gremmy. This clone, which has replaced the original, is now perusing the top of the world. He wants to remove whatever stands in his way. He wants to create something of his own. A world of…imagination. Well, obviously. Since that's how the war is going to be created.

"What are these beings?"

The child asked aloud.

He looked down to see two figures lying deceased on the floor. He had managed to sneak in through the stairway to heaven without being detected. Interestingly enough, he had ma to avoid the same path as Yhwach and instead took a different route.

It seems he must have crossed into someone's territory.

"My, my, you passed the sensors? Everyone must be so focused with Juhabach." A low but feminine voice alerted the former Sternritter. He looked up with a blank expression to see a tall and skinny female with black hair. She wasn't alone. Multiple pale-skinned figures with black helmets and armor surround her in a tight formation. They resembled the guards he had killed earlier. But they didn't seem as life-fueled as most people, "I presume you're one of his dogs."

"I am a dog who has taken back the leash."

Gremmy remained idle while a smirked formed on his face. Senjumaru Shutara watched with absolute astonishment as multiple reishi cannons appeared quite literally out of thin hair behind the child. Her guards naturally went into two formations. Three of the men jumped in front of her and formed a defensive human body-guard like type maneuver. While the other three had taken the offensive and was leaping toward Gremmy in hopes of either shielding the attack, or preventing their enemy from using his weapon. These soldiers were expecting a reishi projectile, perhaps even an actual cannon. However, everyone was surprised to see that his attack had come at much higher speed than anticipated. And even the attack itself threw the Soul Captain off-guard.

Blaze.

An infernal blaze of red-flames emerged from these "cannons". Senjumaru watched with a frown as her protectors were ignited instantaneously. Their bodies falling into an almost "natural" state of cremation. The flames died down after only a few seconds. Following was a small gust of wind, which blew the ashes into the atmosphere, "With such wicked powers, it seems I have no other choice to get involved." She withdrew a long and skinny blade from underneath her jacket. Her Zanpakuto was already in its Shikai state. And that it greatly resembles a large needle, with a long length of thin wire, mirroring thread, tied through the eye located at the base of its hilt. Gremmy didn't know why, but she was waving it around in awkward fashion.

"I refuse to believe what I cannot see." She stated, "If there is anything hiding underneath your clothing, I will find it." The former "V" readied himself but was caught off guard as the clothing on his uniform was suddenly shredded into multiple areas. His eyes go wide with fear as he had no idea how he was attacked.

 _'It didn't even touch my skin. I would have felt it. I didn't expect anything, so I didn't harden my body.'_ Gremmy told himself. Senjumaru was disappointed to see that the only thing her enemy was wearing underneath that large hoodie was nothing more than a white t-shirt and black plants. Feeling exposed, the child merely imagined another hoodie, much to her surprise as well.

"Bankai."

!?

A bankai out of nowhere? His eyes went wide, _'What an unconventional method, she hopes to outright kill me before I can figure out what the hell she can do. Fucking anti-intellectual bitch!'_

"Kumo no su o nuu. (Sewing Spiders Den)."

Gremmy could not physically see what was going on. He didn't even know how she managed to rip his jacket off. But he knew something was there. A projectile of some sort. He imagined glasses, very intensive glasses which could see far more than the naked eye. It was then when it hit him. Strings. Very thin, but powerful strings. Now he understood why there were so many pillars here. These thinly needled strings connected to every large construction building in this entire portion of the Soul Kings Palace. Her designated hemisphere solely constructed by these strings, ready to tear anything that come into them.

"You have two arms, two legs, and one brain." She said, "I have 1,000 arms, two legs, and a brain large enough to fill every person in the Wandenreich. Your ability to outwit can only go so far."

"My ability to do anything is far beyond what your dense, but large brain, can possibly imagine." He replied.

She raised an eyebrow, "Imagination? I'm not a child. What cannot be created, should not be discussed."

The clone of Gremmy could not be more thrilled, "Oh lady, you have no idea what you just got yourself into."

* * *

Ichigo's run up this metaphorical stairway to heaven was no feat. He was never an expert on using reishi to create movable objects to raise his position. **Shadows** while very effective at traversing the area, was _not_ for going high in the air. Its power was accelerated by the objects on the ground.

Not to mention this blade. The most inconvenient thing about having a Zanpakuto was how obnoxious it was to continuously have the massive thing on your body. The great sword was placed on his back, which made running up hill even more difficult.

"Halt,"

The teen actually stood still. Ichigo looked up to see two Soldat guarding the path. They had their weapons readied but he has no doubt that their orders are to shoot _anyone_ on sight.

"K-Kurosaki…sama…" They both stuttered. They knew they had no chance.

"Leave." He replied, "Leave the Wandenreich, make it to the human world. Don't ever look back." These Soldat were loyal to Yhwach. They had been for many years. But when morale dropped, and everyone they knew died in this war, it was hard to keep a motivated mind. So, when this persona of death told them what to do in order to survive, they had no other choice.

"Becareful, his Majesty's gu-"

 _STOMP_

The ground shook and they all fell to the ground.

Four muscular shirtless giant figures posed in front of the three. They didn't have faces. Just a white structured round head with the Wandenreich symbol in the center. They all had spears and although technically not alive, were still conscious enough to know who was the enemy. They were massive. The size of large buildings which towered over any known individual in the world, "Go!" Ichigo yelled. The two removed their gas masks and quickly ran past there former superior. They had no intention of fighting any longer.

One of the guards tried launching its spear toward the former Quincy. He merely used shadows and evaded to the side. Luckily for him, these creatures could cast a very large and spacious black silhouette. Ichigo swiftly formed his black bow and casted the string back, "Kirchenlied: Sankt Seal." (Saint Seal). Without the spear, this guard had nothing to defend itself with. Regardless of training with a sword, the teen had not lost his accuracy. This black arrow with many roman numerals attached pierced this creature dead center. Blacks markings soon surround its body. The Quincy seal was unique against reishi creatures like this. Since many of these are found in the Quincy world of the Lichtreicht. It could be 1,000 years and this orange-haired hybrid would never forget what he has learned while being a Quincy.

Looming behind him was another giant. Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his blade and used his speed to spin around in a rapid fashion. Never before in his life had it felt so good to cut through something. His Zanpakuto was _empowered_ by the touch of reishi. He was not just swapping between Shinigami and Quincy, he was using both, at all times.

A massive spear came slamming down onto the former Sternritter. Ichigo held his hand out and to the surprise of even himself was able to withstand a frontal attack from this object. Withstand is an understatement. He _caught_ it.

Both guards were split with his next attack. Their bodies collapsing and falling off of the stairway. It was a deep dive down toward Soul Society. Not one Ichigo is sure he could survive without wings. He wanted to take a break, perhaps wait for someone since the group he entered with are suddenly all gone. There was a faint of pressure in the air. An energy, of some sort. He could feel it all the way down here. It was no doubt Quincy. At first, he thought, _'Giselle…'_ And his eyes went wide. But then another came to overhaul that faint feeling. It was much closer. It was much more violent and aggressive.

It was a lot hotter.

* * *

"This has been a long time coming!" Bazz-B yelled at the top of his longs. The violent expression allowed his spiritual pressure to ignite flames around him. This method is very similar to how Bambietta could enrage explosions all around her just by her sheer anger. Haschwalth stood with groan on his face. There was a hole in his shoulder. He was limping. He was injured.

The man weakly looked up Bazz and replied, "You take holding grudges to the next level."

"You take being a bitch to the next level!"

The "Balance" lifted his blade and blocked a Burning Finger 1. Bazz cursed and jumped toward the man. Jugo was momentarily surprised. The "Heat" while a ranged fighter, always enjoyed hand-to-hand combat. But before he could even try to deliver a punch, his body sprung out with blood.

"I don't even have to raise a finger to beat you."

Bazz-B collapsed to the floor.

He doesn't even know why.

"What kind of bullshit…" The Sternritter said, "…is that?"

Haschwalth stood over the man and lowered his eyes, "Even if I told you, you still wouldn't understand." His focus on Bazz was intense and emotional. He wished it didn't have to come to this, "This does not benefit his Majesty." Bazz didn't respond. His face was planted on the ground while his left hand was trying to grab Jugram's leg, "Trailing on the road of vengeance. Who are you angrier at? Me? Or his Majesty for killing your entire family? I honestly believe it isn't the latter. It's as if you never cared for them at all. What made your obsession with me so imperative?" Feeling irritated by Bazz's attempts to grab his leg, Jugo lifted his foot up and stomped on the man's hand. Freezing it from having use.

The "Heat" looked up with a bloody smirk, "Yhwach… is a killer, a conqueror, he killed them…fair and square." Jugo lowered his eyes, "But you Jugo, you… you're a traitor…there's nothing worse in this universe, than-"

"I've had enough!" The "B" yelled as he increased the pressure on his enemy's hand, "If you will not serve the Wandenreich and place your loyalty into his Majesty and his second-in-command then you will die!".

Suddenly, the ground began to shift. Haschwalth's eyes go wide, "Sure, I'll take that deal. BUT YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH ME! BURNING FINGER 3!" The blonde-haired man lifted his foot to see the three fingers formed. The ground around Bazz began to gulf into lava. "B" bounced back, only to curse when his footing was not on point. He stabbed the ground and tried dispersing the lava. It served a good hold to stand on. Until the lava of course was rising.

Bazz-B thought he had the entire fight to him. That this was his last-minute attack. However, he frowns at curses when Haschwalth formed his infamous "misfortune" shield. This world that had been unfortunately transformed into lava, was absorbed, "You've been lucky too long. I shall change the scales of balance which has favored you Bazz and undo them to my bidding." His sword was lifted up once more. But the sound of projectile whizzing through the air came above his current move. The Grandmaster slashed the object in half.

"I never thought I'd see the day."

Ichigo stood before Haschwalth with his bow in hand, "Kurosaki Ichigo… returns from the grave." The "Balance" was spectacle at a few things. This person he knew was not the same Ichigo. His spiritual pressure was different, it felt different. It was darker, "This mixed attire… what in god's name am I looking at?"

Bazz looked up with shock. After being nearly annihilated after failing to kill Yhwach, here he is. His old childhood friend, the one who never betrayed him. In fact, the one who had the balls to actually attack Yhwach. Bazz did consider himself strong, but what Ichigo did, that was out of this world. Trying to get rid of Yhwach like that. Now he stood before the Grandmaster. Not a single drop of fear in his eyes.

"Get away from him." Ichigo said in a low, menacing tone.

The Sternritter looked down to Bazz, and then looked back to Ichigo, "Oh, you mean me?" he asked while pointing his long broadsword to Bazz's neck.

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his great sword, signifying Haschwalth to make his threat more obvious, "No…" The teen replied, "I mean _him._ " The "Heat" rolled over to the side while the teen slammed into the Grandmaster.

 _'What a ridiculously heavy blade!'_ Jugram said to himself, _'This feeling… it isn't made out of reishi. Its energy matches his own…like a…'_

"That mixed attire, I thought it was because you were struggling for clothing. But it seems as this turn of events has caused some strange things to arise. Using a Zanpakuto… what kind of a man are you? And how the hell could such a thing come to be!?"

Ichigo spat, "I'll tell you what kind of a man I am. I am a man who is going to kill you and Yhwach and bring an end to this war."

A battle was about to go down. Bazz wanted, Ichigo wanted it, and to a certain extent, Haschwalth wanted it. But alas, Yhwach had other plans. Creeping from the ground was a black silhouette which was attaching itself to Jugram. He was being recalled. Only one person in the Wandenreich had this power. Not even Ichigo knew this technique of Shadows. The "Balance" came and went, nothing they could have done would be sufficient to bring him back. However, that doesn't mean they lost their opportunity. If anything, the teen is relieved he didn't need to waste any resources. It was better to preserve his strength.

"Biggest cockblock I've ever fucking seen." The "Heat" said with a frustrated groan. He punched the ground and looked at Ichigo, "Well, fuck! Let's go before he takes all my shit away as well."

"Where's Cang?"

"Who gives a shit?" The answer didn't satisfy Ichigo, "Let's go and settle this shit. I don't have any issues of dying or any of that bullshit, I'm going to kill Jugram and Yhwach. And I know you have the same plan."

Ichigo stood idle but finally replied, "I don't think you should go now." His old friend looked irritated, "I think you should go get Cang and whoever doesn't want to be in this anymore and come back. Their's still time for you. But you're in no condition to fight anyone." Bazz didn't want to hear it. He was fine.

"I'm not your boss anymore, Ichigo." The "Heat" stated, "But you're not mine either. I don't give a shit about anyone else. You and I are going to do this."

* * *

The rupturing sound of a battlefield could not be more potent in the high sky of the royal palace. Arrows, Kido, elements of all nature clashing against one another in one of the tensest moments in the world's history. Giselle Gewelle was feeling the emotional burn of war shock while in an active battle. The "Zombie" was hiding behind a well-placed wall. Death, while something she enjoyed playing with, was just right next to her. Luckily, she had numerous "guards" who were protecting her. Grimmjow, the blue-haired Espada along with his Hollow counter-part Loly. Compared to the Royal Guard they were not effective, but provided good distractions for her to hide behind.

She also still had Lille, who was trying to snipe the other captains of Squad Zero who were spectating. Yhwach was close, very close. Giselle was actually happy the man was so near, it provided some sort of comfort knowing he was fighting all the battles.

"Girl," The large Quincy said in a low tone, "I need you to bring me Gerard's corpse." Never before in her life did she feel compelled to complete an order. Giselle quickly used her powers and summoned the corpse from her shadow. She observed Yhwach with intensity as he raised his hand over the ledge of this world. A bright, yellow energy was suddenly engulfed into his palm. Its majestic aura was polarizing. The man then clutched his fist and walked over to the deceased body. It hadn't been that long since he died, but it was still a considerable amount of time.

"He's dead..." She dared to say.

Yhwach smirked and replied, "Aren't you the observant one. You enjoy bringing back dead comrades and enemies, but you are still so quick to give up when you think it cannot continue." He then slammed his hand onto the "M". The light flowing through his veins was the new light which this corpse needed to revive itself. With the sacrifice Yhwach took from Meninas McAllon, it has enabled the recovery of one of his most precious Sternritter. The Heart of the Soul King, the Miralce of Man, the modern-day gladiator, Gerard Valkyrie. Except Giselle has never seen him in this light. In terms of power, he was not the same as before. His energy was _pulsating._ It vibrated the area around him. His white-wings which sprung out signified his godly new presence. This was not the same man she knew who had died. This was an entirely new being. One that Giselle could not believe. It was a man who died and had returned.

He was Gerard Valkyrie.

"Fuuuuuuu-... haHAAA! God, damn! It feels good to be back." The large man looked around and gritted his teeth, "Where is he!?" He roared at the top of his lungs, "Where's that lying-soul reaper sympathizing-traitorous-orange haired son of a bitch at!?" Gerard swung his sword around in the air until he realized where he was. His expressions calmed down, and his gaze turned toward Yhwach, "Forgive me," He said while kneeling on the ground. Yhwach didn't make a big deal out of it and he quickly rose up. No one could blame the "Miracle". No matter who you were, where you're from, Ichigo did betray the Wandenreich. Whether it was right or wrong, it still happened. Gerard was angry. Ichigo was his friend, his brother in arms. They've fought battles before. But in this disastrous final war, it all came to an end. While Ichigo wasn't as much of a brute as he was, he was still someone he could respect. They trained on numerous occasions and Gerard respected him for his loyalty for Yhwach.

"What was it like?" Yhwach curiously asked.

"Cold...alone...black..." His voice and mind trailed.

Giselle was still stunned at the man, she kept her distance. But it was impossible when the large brutish man noticed Lille Barro having grey skin, "You... stupid bitch!" The "M" charged Giselle with one of the most ferocious expressions she's ever seen on a man. Grimmjow appeared before his controller and tried slashing at the charging man. Being a Sixth Espada, the Arrancar had large durability and strength. But this man, this blue-haired warrior was treated like a god dam _ragdoll._ Gerard grabbed Grimmjow's head, lifted his body up and slammed the Hollow into the ground. Almost breaking through onto the otherside side of the platform. Giselle instantly felt scarce and leapt back. She feared for her life. But luckily, Yhwach had intervened.

"Stop." He ordered, "She is only doing her part. Something you couldn't even accomplish at first."

"I didn't know," Gerard said without an apology, "When will he and Pernida be brought back?"

"I'll bring back Lille. But I need someone to choose from. Who shall it be?"

Before the three could continue to chat, a surge of water split through their lines. Giselle went as far back as she could. Yhwach and Gerard merely smirked and stood in place. Her eyes look up to see the first enemy Captain of Squad Zero. A tall-man with a large hairdo and an exposed muscular chest. He was wearing a white jacket and black pants, "Pretty ballsy, even for a member of Squad Zero." Said the "Miracle", "In case you can't see it, you're outnumbered 3 to 1, pal. Well, 2 to 1 actually, all this bitch does is stand in the back."

"Who says I'm alone?"

The two superior Quincy's could sense something. Something light-footed and faint. However, Giselle didn't. She couldn't sense the ninja-like figure come behind her until it was too late. The "Zombie" flashed around, only to see the edge of a sharp blade slit across her neck. Blood came out like a hose. Free shooting out of her neck with no sign of control. This man who had dealt a killing blow quickly ran away from his target. It was just like that. A few single steps which resulted in the "Zombie" collapsing to the floor. Giselle gripped he throat with both her hands and demanded Loly to come near her. She desperately held her neck together and tried to remain calm. Her schrift had allowed her to become very cut up at various points, but the neck was a very dangerous area to toy with, "M-Mistres..." Spoke Loly in her puppet-state, "Is there something you need... or wish to give me?" Giselle didn't even want to try to speak. She merely grabbed her possession and slammed her into the ground. While using her left hand to hold her wound, Gigi used her right to rip a portion of skin and flesh off the arrancar. Her wound was quickly healed, and the Quincy was relieved. She looked over her shoulder to see the small reaper suddenly charge Yhwach and Gerard.

"GET PARRIED, BITCH!" Gerard's timing with his shield could not have been more perfect. Oetsu Nimaiya's attack was not blocked, but merely guided in the wrong in direction. He ignored his opponents' words and jumped past him. It was now Yhwach who observed the small man come before him. He grabbed his reishi-blade and tried making the first move. Oetsu was fast, very fast. Instead of dodging the attack, he used his size and jumped on Yhwach's long arm. A swift kick in the face to the divine Quincy angered Gerard to try and grab the man by his hair. But Oetsu merely slashed backwards and left a brutal wound on the man's shoulder.

 _'Who the fuck is this guy?'_ Gisele said to herself as she readied her minions. She summoned everyone. Grimmjow, Loly, Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Frencheska Mila. What really gave her confidence was the fact that she still had Lille and Pernida on her side. But it was only a matter of time until Yhwach "wanted them back".

"Oooooh buddy boy, you still foolin' people to fight for ya...Juhabach?" The Shinigami known as Oetsu Nimaiya sat upon small wooden stick. His sense of balance exceeding the word perfection, "But this time you did things almost right. You should have had a bigger army, cuz' this all ends right here, right now." The smooth man gave a cocky smile before locking eyes with Gerard, "Yo, big meat, you should get outta here if you wanna live." The "Miracle" cursed at him, but the Shinigami scoffed it off.

"And you... girl... how the hell are you still standing?"

Following his words was a wave of oncoming water which flooded the battlefield. Yhwach and Gerard stepped back while Giselle took advantage of this and worked her away back away from the carnage. Another Shinigami had appeared before everyone. Tenjiro Kirinji. A man infamously known to not only be a medic soul reaper, but a front-line tank.

* * *

Giselle took this opportunity to leave this particular battle zone. She wasn't withdrawing or deserting, she was just leaving while her leader and superior officer were fighting off the man who created the Zanpakuto.

She had entered a very open and separated part of this world. It was peaceful and quiet. Perhaps, a bit too peaceful and quiet. But she was't going to let her guard down. All of her zombies were present, front and center. And the formation they were in was to her advantage. Being in foreign territory, the "Zombie" used her assets to create a circular defense position. This way no one would be able to make a surprise attack. N

Walk...

Steps...

Her ears didn't deceive her. There were two pairs of feet loudly running up the area from behind. She had hoped it was only low-tier Shinigami, or Soldat.

Her hopes were not answered.

A blond-haired woman and a tall man with slick black hair.

Both enemies.

Giselle didn't know who this Arrancar was. But her eyes, her deep green eyes had this look in them. It wasn't the sadistic type of gaze the Quincy would like to see. It was anger. Pure _anger._ The small black-haired female didn't know why. She can't recall ever seeing this busty Hollow. But then the "Zombie" looked to her side and noticed some of her zombies.

 _Oh._

Yes, oh indeed.

"OOOOOh, MAN!"

This voice.

Giselle looked over with one of the most irritated expressions she could ever form. Her eyes just lowered at a perfect 50% ratio. It was _him_. No, not her beloved orange-haired friend. It was _this man_. This man whom she's hated for many years. Ever since she _before_ she entered the Wandenreich. It was a long story that didn't need to be discussed at this moment. The point is she wanted him dead, and now would be the perfect time to this. However, this female was no joke. She was powerful. And a Hollow nonetheless. A natural cancer to the Quincy race. Fighting both of them won't be easy.

"Miss... Halibel," The "Deathdealing" said, "I must inform you of this situation before you make a... regretful decision." Tia Halibel was able to control her emotions. Seeing her precious Tres Bestias in the hands of the enemy was not something to soothe her mind. Her gaze then shifted toward Askin, as if somewhat hoping to hear him out, "Her power is basically control. Your Fraccione are safe and protected, but if you fought her, it would no doubt result in them dying."

"Then...?"

"Let me handle her. You... move on."

Just then, a glowing light suddenly passed through the three. Giselle knew what that light was and instantly used Hirenkyaku to fly backwards. However, she was relieved to know that it was not her target. But it wasn't for Askin either. Yhwach's Auswahlen was passed into the zombified corpse of Lille Barro at the most convenient time possible. She silently thanked God for this new fortune. Askin now saw firsthand what this yellow light can do. He knew if her power was covering a Quincy it meant that the individual was dead. The "X-Axis" emerged with a new foundation on life. White wings suddenly appeared from his back and his aura had completely shifted.

"Betrayed... how pathetic me." Lille looked down to see Giselle stairing at him with hopeful eyes, "Little girl, were you taking care of my body while his Majesty was his Majesty was finishing this war?" She gave him a sweet nod, "I see... well, I appreciate it. Especially since his Majesty has given me this second outlook on life. I promise not to fail. Now... who are these two opposing beings, and why are they standing together?"

Askin smirked, "No reason, it's just... I'm here to kill that girl... and then I'm going to talk to Yhwach. And if I don't like what I hear, well, then..."

"Well, it just seems like everyone is picking sides." Lille then looked to the Hollow and said, "I suppose you aren't here to serve his Majesty. Which means you're on the side of the Shinigami. Now that... is something I cannot tolerate." Halibel lowered her eyes and looked toward Askin.

Sweat poured down his forehead but he said, "Relax... I'm good at this stuff. I'll protect your friends if you can get this guy off of my back. I promise I'll let you kill me if I fail." Tia did not want to trust someone with the lives of her precious fraccione. But this man so far has not been a liability, but an asset worth keeping. Besides, even if he wasn't who he said he was and ended up breaking his promise, it wouldn't do anything to stop her or Ichigo or Urahara from coming here and killing him. Not to mention... the individual in front of her was radiating aura. His power was heavenly. Which gives her the impression that he is actually close to Yhwach. Someone who needs to die by her sword.

The Espada finally spoke up, "I'll kill this one. And when I come back, they better be free. Or you're going to die next."

"You have my word..." Askin said.

This worked for both Giselle and the "Death-dealing". Both wanted to fight each other. But both didn't want their partners from getting involved. Giselle could not manage it, especially since her Zombies do not have the same fighting capabilities as being alive. And Askin didn't want to risk blowing his cover by destroying the body of the "X-Axis" and damaging his relationship with Yhwach. Since he believes the grand Quincy is too busy dealing with his own issues against Squad Zero.

It was a perfect match up for a life-long rivalry.

* * *

 **Okay, so chapter end with not much conclusion in anything. Fights established, I'm excited to finally reveal what story I have for Giselle and Askin. Askin especially will be a very important character for later on in these last chapters. His power is just too great to have without giving him a more important role.**

 **Anyways, as I said in the first note I am bringing back three powers. And in order to do that I'm going to need some information from some die hard fans since I have trouble reading that cesspool of garbage. I still have the entire story planned out, yep. I still got it all in my mind Ichigo will be fighting against (As a Quincy) his former allies but that was predicted. But the ending will be _very_ different. Seriously, I have yet to find a Bleach story which will be as different as that. **


End file.
